


One-Shorts All Shipps DC

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Trans Male Character, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 158,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: Una recopilación de diferentes One-Short, de cualquier pareja.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	1. Maldito vestido (DickDami)

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Damian Wayne/ Richard Grayson (DamiDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Grayson/Damian Wayne (DickDami)

Dick se encontró avergonzado por ese momento, nunca durante todos sus años de vida se pudo imaginar llegar a esto, los nervios lo mataban pero ... Demonios estaba más avergonzado que nervioso, y quería huir del lugar lo malo de querer intentar que sea estaba bajo vigilancia de sus dos hermanos menores, amigos y hasta amigos de su pareja, no podrán ser tan piadosos y traerle un traje formal blanco, no para nada.

—Vamos Dick, quita esa cara —Le dijo con diversión Tim. Quien ahora era su turno de vigilarlo de que no intente una locura, y aún menos que arruine las horas de trabajo que Bárbara y Stephanie pusieron en el acróbata para dejarlo hermoso y presentable para la ceremonia—. Mira el lado positivo, la boda solo sera entre nuestros conocidos —Trato de darle ánimos a su hermano mayor, pero solo aumenta las ideas locas del gitano por huir o quitarse lo que estaba usando.

—¿Enserio, Tim? Hola, estoy usando tacones, ¡Esto es denigrante! —Le dijo molesto y levantando el vestido blanco para mostrar los tacones blancos que estaba usando y matando desde hacía un buen rato. El moreno mayor siguió dando vueltas por toda la habitación refunfuñando molesto, casi haciendo piruetas para no caerse por los tacones que usaba o por pisar el largo y hermoso vestido de novia.

¿Cómo había llegado a contraer nupcias?

Richard Grayson. arruinar la relación por su segunda vida como Nightwing, y las cosas se volvieron más hilarantes en la mansión cuando el alcalde junto a su pareja dijeron que se casarían, la cara de todos fue para foto.

Dick comenzó a recordar las innumerables citas que tuvieron tanto en forma de civiles como durante sus patrullas. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, mientras miraba por aquella ventana el enorme jardín que poseía la mansión Wayne, ignorando por todas la voz de Tim y la de ahora Jason, el cual había llegado para ver cómo estaba todo y si Dick no había noqueado al joven detective para poder huir por la ventana. El hubiera seguido allí pegado a la ventana hasta que la voz de Bárbara lo sacó de su ensoñamiento, y lo obligó a salir de su habitación para ir a la ceremonia y reunirse con su novio pero sus nervios volvieron a atacar ni que hablar de su vergüenza al recordar que iba vestido como una novia.

Después de la ceremonia, todos se trasladaron a la mansión Wayne para celebrar la boda con todo. Jason y Roy estaban bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Conner pudo sacar a bailar al pequeño y tercer petirrojo de la familia, Wally robaba y engullía la comida que tenía enfrente ... Todos estaban divirtiéndose pero él estaba sentado en la mesa donde antes estaba platicando con Kory, poco antes de ser invitado a bailar por un ebrio Roy Harper y pelearse con Jason por su atención.

—Dick —Escucho la voz de su esposo, y mandó su vista cobalto al menor. Quedando fascinado por la vista que tenía del chico de 18 años, mostrando el parecido al patriarca de la familia Wayne pero siempre teniendo su propio brillo, esos hermosos ojos jade y su piel tostada ni hablar de ver lo hermoso que era el chico afectado un traje formal El demonio le mando una sonrisa, esa sonrisa por la que hizo flaquear los sentidos del chico—, ¿Quieres bailar? —Preguntó extendiendo su mano al alcalde.

Como si el momento le fuera fugaz, Grayson sonrió de forma amplia mientras recordaba todos los momentos donde ese mismo demonio de orbes jade se mostraba un poco más abierto a él tanto en área emocional como afectiva, being casi el único que podía abrazarlo sin recibir un puñetazo en el rostro o tomarle de la mano y terminar con una llave al cuello; ni que hablar de los gestos que le daba para cada aniversario de su relación como de cumpleaños y Navidad, el chico realmente se desvivía por él y se ponía celoso por su cercanía a sus antiguas ex novia (Kory y Bárbara). Tenían muchos buenos recuerdos y Dick ya había olvidado su molestia con el menor, por darle un vestido de novia y hacer que las chicas se lo pusieran a regañadientes, sonrío y dijo:

Bailar, con mi demonio? Suena fabuloso —Dándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras toma la mano que le ofreció el chico, y se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Olvido e ignoró el dolor de sus pies a medida que su tiempo bailando con el heredero Wayne se acrecentaba cada vez más, ninguno quería separarse de aquel hermoso momento que para ellos eran los únicos en la pista de baile, y no se hizo esperar que en medio del baile aquella hermosa pareja se unieran en un beso profundo y lleno de sentimiento


	2. Secreto (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Damian Wayne/ Richard Grayson (DamiDick)

Había pasado una semana desde el pequeño accidente en medio de una misión que era una muy sencilla. Las plantas en el parque central como en algunos invernaderos de la ciudad afectados a ser dominados por el poder de Poison Ivy, Batman había ordenado a cada uno en diferentes lugares para poner una raya ese ataque, lo que no contaban era que en el distrito sur de Gotham justamente la zona donde Nightwing fue enviado sin apoyo, se toparía cara a cara con la villana y amiga de Harley Quinn; ambos pelearon y el acróbata no dio su brazo a torcer pero aquel la pelirroja tenía un bajo bajo el manga y eso era unas esporas en las que había estado trabajando desde que tenía tiempo que las antiguas al vigilante de Blüdhaven, al principio no hubo cambios ni síntomas así que la pelea siguió y atrapó a Ivy pero al llegar a la mansión cayó desmayado y cuando recuperó la conciencia en la comodidad de su habitación del primer Robin todos cayeron que Dick era ahora un niño de 10 años, tanto física como mentalmente. Bruce puso al tanto al menor de todo a su alrededor como de las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban, como lo eran Tim, Jason y Damián. Con suerte de mucho investigar e interrogar a la chica supuesta que el efecto de la sustancia iba a desaparecer con el tiempo, así que solo era de esperar y ser muy pacientes, algo sencillo de decir. Bruce puso al tanto al menor de todo a su alrededor como de las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban, como lo eran Tim, Jason y Damián. Con suerte de mucho investigar e interrogar a la chica supuesta que el efecto de la sustancia iba a desaparecer con el tiempo, así que solo era de esperar y ser muy pacientes, algo sencillo de decir. Bruce puso al tanto al menor de todo a su alrededor como de las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban, como lo eran Tim, Jason y Damián. Con suerte de mucho investigar e interrogar a la chica supuesta que el efecto de la sustancia iba a desaparecer con el tiempo, así que solo era de esperar y ser muy pacientes, algo sencillo de decir.

El pequeño Dick no presentaba problemas era tranquilo, cosa que le agradó a todos, aunque tenía la típica curiosidad de un niño que le sacaba de quicio a las dos ovejas negras de la familia -Damian y Jason-, hasta que tuvieron una pequeña discusión con el infante que no estaba feliz con otro lado de su puesto de Robin pero, solo fue un odio de los dos días que luego estuvo detrás de Damián como un pequeño cachorro que mediaba su cola feliz aún un peso de su dueño lo trata mal, la seguía detrás de él dándole una sonrisa alegre.

Con Tim, era diferente el petirrojo sabelotodo lo invitaba a jugar partidas de videojuegos tanto en su consola como en línea junto a su amigo Bart, como sacarlos y llevarlo a escondidas en la torre de los titanes para jugar con los demás miembros de la torre.

Hasta para sorpresa de todos, Jason también disfruto de tener al Goldie boy en versión de 10 años dando vueltas aquí y allá, llegó hasta unirse a las bromas que ahora el alcalde actual de los hermanos organizaba al tercer petirrojo de la familia y en otras dejaba que el acróbata le enseñó y ayudó a limpiar sus armas como ensamblarlas.

El pequeño Dick tenía una relación bien e hizo cosas con todos los de la mansión, con todos menos con Damián. Desde que el acróbata tuvo el accidente menor tuvo éxito en tenerlo cerca, huía de él como si fuera de la peste bubónica o un leproso; muchas veces eso hirió el dulce corazón del pequeño Grayson y aún más cuando escuchaba como los otros dos petirrojos recogieron al primogénito de Bruce sobre su comportamiento, hasta el Dick resultados jurar que nunca dejó que lo tocara o habla más de la cuenta pero, nada de eso lo desanimaba y seguía detrás del demonio para conseguir por lo menos más palabras de este, o quizás poner solo rozar un poco sus dedos con la mano o brazo ajeno.

Uno de esos días el pequeño Dick iba caminando por toda la mansión buscando al demonio Al'Ghul, pero aparentemente que había sido esfumado en el aire hasta que grabé que había un solo lugar que faltaba por revisar, se fue corriendo de forma alegre hasta la biblioteca y de allí se hizo camino hasta la cueva. Al llegar finalmente a la morada de Batman, su mentor, se encontró con que efectivamente el otro menor estaba allí, sentado en el piso de la cueva con su trayectoria de Robin -pero claro sin el antifaz, guantes y capa encima- junto a este Había papeles, fotos, un mapa de Gotham marcado y su portátil.

—¿Es una de tus misiones secretas, Damián? —Preguntó Dick con genuina curiosidad. Mientras se acercaba de forma alegre casi dando brincos hasta donde se encuentra el chico de 13 años, que el grupo audiblemente molesto como diciendo su típica muletilla.

—¿Qué le llevaras el chisme a padre? No creía que cayeras tan bajo, Grayson —Le respondió con seriedad como sarcasmo el demonio de ojos jade, que no despegaba su vista de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos para luego pasarla a la computadora portátil. Sin darse cuenta que aquella hermosa sonrisa que traía el pequeño y único hijo que quedaba del matrimonio Grayson se desvanecía, dejando una mueca triste y vacía, casi dolida.

—¿Porqué eres así conmigo, Damián? Creí, que éramos hermanos —Le dijo con algo de tristeza Dick, mientras tomaba asiento a la par del nombre. El pequeño solo contaba los segundos para que el otro saltara de su lado y se fuera, o en el mejor de los casos lo sacase a patadas del lugar junto con varios insultos, para luego irse a llorar a su cuarto junto con su almohada que era la única que escondía las muchas veces que había llorado abrazándola cada vez que el demonio Al'Ghul lo había tenido peor que un perro.

Damián se mantuvo callado, hasta se mordió la lengua para no decir: "No te considero mi hermano ..." y todo ese monólogo que él era el único hijo de Bruce Wayne y los adoptados que tuvieron la última lastima, por qué no lo quería hacer con malicia o recalcar el que era huérfano, no -él no quería ver al menor llorando como la vez que Todd no controlo su lengua e hizo llorar al menor al recordarle la muerte de sus padres ni que hablar que tuvo esa pesadilla incesante por una semana, una semana en donde el mismo demonio Al'Ghul quiso doblegarse e ir a consolarlo pero no lo hizo-; sino que lo hacía porque no creía que un hermano quisiera al otro más allá de lo catalogado normal, y aún menos que lo desease entre tus brazos mientras duerme y cuando despierta por la mañana siga allí, el que sus sonrisas sean así a ti y por ti,

— Diez, para que me dejes trabajar en paz, Grayson —Le entrega sus audífonos como celular al moreno menor, mientras sigue con lo suyo. El menor se quedó un rato en estado de shock, hasta que tuvo un pequeño impulso de saltar más del otro pero no lo hizo pero si sonrío de forma amplia.

La sonrisa que tenía antes se ensanchó más al momento que, una pequeña idea pasó por su mente en ese preciso momento y determinado ponerla en práctica. Se colocó un auricular en su oído derecho mientras le ponía el otro a Damián que para sorpresa del menor real se dejó y al tenerlo puesto dejó correr la lista de reproducción al azar. Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que el acróbata cayó preso de Morfeo dejando su cabeza recargada en el hombro del primogénito del murciélago, solo mando una fugaz mirada y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, volviendo a su trabajo hasta que al pasar el tiempo también cayó dormido y apoyando su cabeza en la contraria, mientras que en sus audífonos se escuchaba "Secretos", que estaba apunto de terminar y diciendo la última línea de la canción.

_ "...All my secrets away..." _


	3. Niñero. Parte 1(RoyDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Roy Harper/ Dick Grayson (RoyDick)

Era otro día más en aquel pequeño departamento en los ciudadanos de Blüdhaven, con suerte se podía escuchar de forma leve para los vecinos la canción que dentro de aquel departamento que estaba todo volumen pero no había nadie para regañar al inquilino de aquel pequeño recinto porque sus El chico de 21 años estaba felizmente disfrutando su día libre que le había dado el departamento de policías de la localidad y que mejor que disfrutar su día libre que poner su música a todo volumen y cantarla sin ningún problema, aunque también el estar con un día libre significaba estar sin hacer nada en su departamento; no por el contrario el moreno estaba limpiando su hogar mientras cantaba a todo dar ignorando todo a su alrededor y solo guiándose por el ritmo de las canciones que sonaban aleatoriamente de las bocinas, que estaban conectadas a su iPod.

_ —¡Ah! Waste time with a masterpiece. Don't waste time with a masterpiece — _ Estaba cantando mientras pasaba la escoba por toda la estancia de la sala de estar, hasta se aventuró el creer que aquel objeto destinado para la limpieza fuera de un micrófono, con todo y trípode—  _ You should be rolling with me. You should be rolling with me (ah). You're a real life fantasy. You're a real life fantasy (¡eh!) — _ Siguió cantando completamente animado.

El sonido del timbre del departamento le interrumpió al joven policía de cantar el coro de nueva cuenta de la canción, el chico se dirigió primero a pausar la música y luego se fue de forma directa a atender la puerta, que al open se encontró con la persona que menos esperaría en toda su vida toparse y claro pensaba que podía ser su pequeño adoptivo Tim Drake podría pasar a verlo como su costumbre o bien de las ovejas negras de la familia Wayne, Jason Todd y Damian Wayne; siendo el primero que llegará para buscar un lugar donde pasar su noche o día de borrachera o con quien descargarse toda su patraña, mientras que el segundo era para huir de la vigilancia del patriarca que tenía sobre él, se espero todo pero nunca que el mejor amigo de su segundo hermano, el hijo adoptivo y renegado de Oliver Queen, Roy Harper,

—Que sorpresa verte Roy, si vienes a buscar a Jason lo siento viejo pero él no vino a mi departamento, quizás se quedó en el de Tim esta vez —Le dijo con total tranquilidad hasta que tenía sorpresa como sinceridad mezclada entre sus palabras.

Para el moreno era raro ver al pelirrojo en su puerta, y cuando eso pasaba era porque el chico buscaba al rebelde petirrojo, pero para bien o mal este no estaba en su hogar, sin embargo para hijo mayor de Bruce Wayne no era de esperar no extrañar que el segundo mayor estaba en el departamento de Tim en San Francisco, más que todo porque estos dos eran más apegados de lo que era Dick con Jason, hasta el pequeño niño genio era casi el psicólogo personal del chico rebelde y de mal genio cuando esté lo necesario y al ser entre sus hermanos el que no lo juzgaría y lo vería con neutralidad sus actos era el perfecto psicólogo como consejero.

—No venía por Jason —Le explicó con sinceridad el arquero. El joven policía miró al chico Harper con más curiosidad y hasta se sintió atraído de saber porque hacía allí el otro, y más al ver el nerviosismo comenzar a surcar el rostro pecoso del otro mayor—. Quería pedirte tu ayuda, Dick, ¿Podrías cuidar de Lian? Es que, me surgió un problema y no tengo nadie que la cuide —Le dijo finalmente directo y sin mentiras de por medio.

—Porque no lo dijiste antes, Roy, encantado cuido de Littlered —Dijo feliz y con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña. Lian, le sonrió devuelta antes de lanzarse al mayor en un abrazo, Dick la cargo sin problema en sus brazos antes de volver a estar de pie. No te preocupes, Speedy, yo la cuidaré muy bien divierte working-dijo sin más el de baja estatura antes de cerrar la puerta.

Roy se quedó un rato viendo la puerta que daba al departamento del acróbata antes de suspirar y meterse las manos dentro de los bolsillos para dirigirse a caminar devuelta a su hogar, ¿Porque a su casa? Sencillo había mentido, de forma tonta y desesperada al haberse acorralado y no poder tan siquiera ver a los ojos cobalto del gitano para poder pedirle una cita, no tuvo que caer ante sus nervios y decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente y agradeció a la entidad que hizo posible para que el primer Robin no notara su nerviosismo y sobre todo mentira.

—¿Por qué no le dices a papá de una vez? —Le preguntó la menor de cabellos morenos a su niñero. El cual dejó a la pequeña niña en el sofá de la sala mientras prendía la televisión y buscaba un programa de caricaturas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña niña— No entiendo porque lo adultos le dificulta hablar entre sí, ustedes se quieren —Siguió insistiendo la pequeña pero fue ignorada por el acróbata.

No es que Dick fuera malo, simplemente sus palabras quedaron dando vuelta por su cabeza dejándole un pequeño gusanillo de si decía o no lo que sentía al arquero, o si mejor iba y le pedía una cita, ya que el notaba a leguas el nerviosismo del pelirrojo por pedirle salir; y como ponerse así cuando el mismo acróbata había salido con varias chicas en su juventud reuniendo un total de 27 amoríos detrás suyo y solo tenía 21 años, literalmente muchas personas lo llaman el rompe corazones como el infiel número uno, reputación que ganó cuando descubrieron que muchas de esas 27 relaciones siempre tuvo amantes y muchas de esas eran sus ex novias. Tampoco el chico de ojos cobalto, quería ilusionar y lastimar al chico, tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a hacer Jason al descubrirlo y peor aún tenía miedo de echar a perder su relación por un desliz tonto y pasajero, quizás por eso mismo él no había tenido ninguna novia o novio solo un par de encuentros pero de allí nunca nada serio desde hacía dos años.

El cuidar a Lian fue fácil para el chico moreno, ignoró las preguntas de la menor o se las cambio por otras, no quería seguir torturándome con aquel tema de si tener o no una relación con el pelirrojo, no prefería seguir viéndolo como su amigo y conocido no más allá de eso y se lo recalco al momento de ir a dejar a la pequeña niña al departamento de Harper. Lian los había dejado solos, el gitano con rapidez se despidió de Roy y se dispuso a irse del lugar pero fue detenido por la voz del chico, diciéndole:

—Dick espera, yo quería preguntarte, ¿Si tu quisieras...salir...conmigo? —Le preguntó con nerviosismo y por fin tomando algo de valor y coraje el hijo adoptivo de Oliver Queen. Dick se quedó helado de lo que escuchó, él pensó que solo le pediría cuidar otro día a la niña pero no eso, todo menos eso.

—Roy, —Dijo el moreno mientras se gira para verlo, mostrando un rostro arrepentido y triste por lo que iba a decirle— eres un gran chico y todo eso, tú te mereces una buena relación. Créeme no soy una buena elección, solo te lastimare por no saber sentar cabeza, así que ... Por favor, busca alguien que de verdad te quiera a ti ya Lian —el acróbata sintió que su corazón en ese momento se achicaba y rompía, tenía las ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, solo volvió a despedirse e irse aprovechando que el otro quedará estupefacto frente al umbral de la puerta.

  
  



	4. Rosas y camelias. (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Jason Todd/ Tim Drake (JayTim)

—Debes estar bromeando ... —Dijo el petirrojo rebelde al mayor de los Robins, mostrando una mueca de disgusto hasta lanzada un gruñido en señal de protesta. Para el acróbata eso solo le dio más motivos para seguir empeñado en lo que hacía, según su experiencia como casanova.

—Por favor, Jason, esto es lo más normal —Se defendió el mayor de los hermanos, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cadera-, o me dirás, ¿Qué pensabas dispararle o regalarle flores de broma? -El silencio inundó el lugar, ya que el gitano atrapó a la oveja negra y rebeldía de la familia en su idea inicial de cómo conquistar o hacerse notar— Debes estar bromeando, ¿Es en serio, Jaybird? —Le regañó con enojo el mayor.

—Ya cierra tu puta boca, Goldie y acabemos esto —Le insulto ya molesto, para luego encaminarse a la puerta del departamento. Grayson se escondió justo en la pared de la intercesión de los pasillos del complejo de departamentos, y miraba a escondidas a su segundo hermano mientras le mandaba buenas vibras.

Jason dio un gran respiro antes de alargar su mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo a centímetros de esta mientras se mordía el labio inferior de los nervios y la ansiedad, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar hasta que por fin tomó algo de valor e iba a intentar llamar a la puerta de nueva cuenta, pero, esta se abrió y el dueño del departamento quedó sorprendido por encontrarse cara a cara con el mercenario, mientras que este estaba que se lo comían los nervios.

—Jason, ¿Sucedió algún problema con Bruce, otra vez? —Le preguntó Tim dando una pequeña sonrisa, después de salir de su sorpresa. Para el menor era normal que el mercenario llegara a su departamento, y aún más para ser su psicólogo cuando Bruce y Jason discutían por cualquier cosa.

—Yo, este ... quería ... —Empezó a tartamudear sin saber exactamente qué decir al tener al pequeño chico enfrente de él, tanto era su nerviosismo que no se fijaba en lo que decía o intentaba decir pero sus palabras se enredaban entre sí . El tercer Robin le miró sin comprender nada de nada, de lo que intentaba decir el mercenario y si vista logró captar un pequeño ramo de rosas y camelias que escondía el mayor.

—Déjame adivinar, —Dijo Tim cortándole el rollo a Jason, y retomando la palabra él— vas a tu primera cita y estás nervioso por no saber qué hacer-le dijo más como afirmación que pregunta al del mechón blanco, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta—, anda dime quién es la afortunada, ¿La conozco? No me digas, ¿Es Rose Wilson? —Siguió el menor preguntándole con algo de alegría al mayor.

Jason se quedó callado un momento, pensando las palabras del menor y fue entonces que decidió aceptar las palabras como ideas de esté, pero como si su mente no tuviera conteo por su lengua, esta se soltó y dijo casi en un susurro:

—No es una chica ... —Desvío su mirada al piso y se maldijo internamente a su maldita sinceridad, y no quiso levantar la vista para ver el rostro de Tim, creyendo que este debería tener una mueca de asco y repulsión sobre él.

—Vaya ... —Dijo el menor rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se formó, Jason levantó la vista y le replicó su palabra casi con molestia y algo de vergüenza— No, no pienses mal es solo que ... Woah, tenía mis dudas sobre tu orientación, veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que eras gay o bisexual, teniendo en cuenta que saliste un tiempo con chicas ... —Le explica Tim con total tranquilidad, le dio una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando— Pero me alegra, que el gran Red Hood quiera tener una relación, ¡Eso es un progreso! Ahora, ven acá tigre ... —Con total entusiasmo.

Tim arregla la ropa de mayor hasta le quita una pequeña mancha de aceite que tenía en el rostro con su pulgar, e intentó acomodar el cabello rebelde de este cuando terminó le dio un par de consejos al mercenario y el que no hacer en toda la cita, pero Tim no se podía quedar mucho tiempo con el antihéroe, tenía una cita pendiente con sus amigos Bart y Conner en ese mismo momento y ya iba tarde, así que al final después de toda su charla dijo:

—Solo se tú mismo, no otra persona sino harás creer al chico que eres alguien distinto y te sofocaras al tratar de mantenerlo —Le aconsejó y vio como el otro asentía de forma lenta, casi deprimente, así que Tim como pudo y de puntillas le dio un beso en la quijada casi cerca de la mejilla derecha-. Mira Jason, si ese idiota te rechaza estará perdiendo a un gran chico de enorme corazón, y si sucede puedes venir a mi departamento y vemos una maratón de películas y pedimos pizza, y quizás te dejo emborracharte hasta desmayarte, ¿Está bien? —Le dijo de forma cariñosa y en consolación, y recibió una afirmación del contrario— Cuídate, me llamas para saber cómo te fue, ¡Adiós, Jaybird! —Le dijo mientras se iba con rumbo a las escaleras despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

Jason se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta de aquel petirrojo, hasta que apoyó su espalda sobre esta y se maldijo así mismo por ser tan cobarde y no declararse, se dejó golpear levemente la cabeza con la puerta mientras gruñía y mascullar maldiciones; por otro lado, Dick salía de su escondite e iba a donde estaba su hermanito para intentar consolarlo aunque solo daba más opciones al francotirador de ahorcarlo o cortarlo en pedacitos y dárselos de comer a un perro, pero abandonó esa idea y solo golpeó al acróbata con el ramo de flores hasta que se aburrió y se fue dejando el maltratado ramo en el piso de aquel complejo de departamentos.

Pasó todo el día en la mansión evitando a toda costa al acróbata y llegó a amenazarla con pistola en mano de que lo dejara en paz, y este se quedó junto a Alfred en la cocina, siendo el mayordomo su consejero y psicólogo en esos momentos mientras asesinaba su pedazo de tarta de mora con su tenedor. Cuando la noche comenzaba a aparecer por los cielos de Gotham, el mercenario decidió darse el día libre y se fue en su motocicleta con rumbo al complejo de departamentos del menor, donde subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso del lugar encontrando que en el pasillo quedaban solo unos pocos pétalos de flores del antiguo ramo que el llevo, dio un suspiro largo antes de ponerse de acercarse al departamento del chico y llamó a la puerta esperando a que el otro abriera la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho para su suerte.

—¡Jay! —Dijo alegre el menor como sorprendido— ¿Creí que me llamarías? Bueno, eso no importa, ¡Ven pasa! Pediré la pizza y hay cerveza en la nevera por si quieres —Le dijo mientras dejaba pasar al mayor dentro de su departamento y se iba a llamar por teléfono la comida.

Jason entró al lindo y acogedor departamento, dio un suspiro y creyó conveniente ir por una cerveza a la cocina y después de sacar la lata se fue con rumbo a la sala de estar, pero se quedó congelado al ver algo que creyó que era una ilusión o una mala pasada, exactamente en una de las repisas donde Tim mantenía un florero de cristal dentro de este se encontraba el ramo maltratado que había llevado esa misma mañana; se quedó estático no podía articular palabra alguna ni sabia que hacer en ese momento, hasta sus manos no respondieron y soltaron la lata de cerveza que cayó en el piso e hizo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de Tim, el cual ingresó en la estancia preocupado.

—Jason que sucede, escuche un ruido y... —No termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por la voz del antihéroe.

—[...] ¿Qué haces con " _ eso _ "? —Dijo mientras señalaba las flores maltratadas, que reposaban en el hermoso florero de cristal. Los ojos azulinos de Tim, viajaron al ramo e inconscientemente dio una sonrisa pero lo que no espero fue ver cómo el mayor se acercó al florero dispuesto a desear era de las flores molesto y creyendo que el menor las recogió solo por lastima.

—¡Espera, Jason! Por favor, no lo malinterpretes —Le pidió el pequeño tercer Robin, y corrió en dirección a donde estaba Jason en esos momentos logrando a duras penas evitar que este destrozara el florero al momento que quitara del florero el pequeño ramo destrozado- ni te atrevas en arruinar más ese ramo, Jason —Le dijo serio Tim dejando el objeto de cristal en otro lugar seguro mientras miraba al mayor.

—¡No! Lo estás haciendo agrede, ¡Verdad! —Jason gritó enfurecido, mientras aquellas flores estaban entre sus manos y las agitaba con violencia y fuera de sí. Tim se mantenía en su lugar, analizando la situación de forma tranquila viendo como el otro caminaba como un león enjaulado y agresivo de un lado a otro.

Drake se aburrió de aquello y vio que el otro no iba a tranquilizarse ni por más intentos que hiciese, y las cosas solo empeoraron y captó como Jason tiró el ramo al piso y estuvo a punto de patearlo pero Tim lo evitó y lo alejó de este, las quejas no se hicieron esperar del antihéroe mientras despotricaba todo tipo de maldiciones en contra de Tim, Dick hasta de Titus; mientras que el joven detective se hacía de oídos sordos y se agachaba en el piso y recoge el ramo, dando una triste mirada al ver que las pocas flores que sobrevivieron al primer ataque del mayor por la mañana ya estaban destrozadas y con varios de sus pétalos caídos. Jason se detuvo sus palabras por un momento al ver la mirada que el menor le daba a las maltratadas flores, y una punzada en su pecho no se hizo esperar por parte del moreno con mechones blancos, y esta aumentó al escuchar la voz triste y casi decepcionada que dijo en susurro:

—Ahora me tocará botarlas...

Con eso dicho el pequeño chico se disponía a salir de la sala de estar para botar las maltratadas flores y tal vez, quizás así menguar el enojo del mercenario pero lo que no espero el chico fue, que el otro lo tomará del brazo y lo jalara para pegarlo su espalda al pecho de esté y luego lo atrapara en un abrazo desesperado, no le dio tiempo a Tim para replicar su acción o que dijera algo de la misma índole porque el mercenario se adelantó y dijo:

—Lo siento. —La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Tim, mientras sus manos aún sostenían el maltrecho ramo. Sintió como Jason escondía su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula, y podría jurar que sintió como el otro olía su cuello y dejaba un pequeño y casto beso sobre su piel que le dio un cosquilleo como escalofrío.

—Te perdono, pero la próxima vez que vengas puedes traerme otro ramo de flores y quizás te dé un beso como compensación, porque ahora estás castigado —Le declaró Tim con tranquilidad y relajándose ante la cercanía del segundo Robin, mientras sentía otro pequeño beso sobre su cuello que le sacó una pequeña risa.

—Espera, un segundo... —Reaccionó Jason al instante mientras se despegaba del menor, el cual se volteó para ver qué le sucedía ahora al otro, con una ceja alzada- Tu, ¡Tú lo sabías, todo este tiempo y no me lo dijiste! Y para empeorar las cosas, tú jugaste conmigo —Mirando de forma acusadora al tercer Robin que solo le dio una sonrisa divertida como de triunfo, y justo cuando iba a volver a decir algo Tim lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jaló para quedar casi de su misma altura y darle un pequeño beso, que lo dejo tonto por unos instantes.

—Solo digamos que, en una de tus borracheras te me declaraste y hasta me sacaste a bailar —Le declaró con diversión Tim, poco antes de darle otro beso en la punta de la nariz a Jason que aún seguía tonto y algo avergonzado.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron juntos viendo televisión como comiendo pizza y palomitas de maíz, hasta Tim dejó que Jason pasará la noche en su departamento pero este se quedó durmiendo en el sofá en el lugar de la cama con el pequeño chico, era un gran paso para la ahora pareja de novios, aunque por la mañana el mercenario se quejaría de dolor de espalda por el mueble; y con el ramo, pues este volvió al lugar donde pertenecía, aquel hermoso florero de cristal.


	5. No lo acepto. (DamiJon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Damian Wayne/ Jonathan Kent (DamiJon) (Omegaverse)

_ "Él era un Al'Ghul, no sucumbiría a la tentación de un beta cualquiera, aceptaría con más facilidad a un omega hasta emparejarse con otro alfa pero nunca de los nunca un beta ..." _

Esas era sus palabras hace muchos años y aún hoy tenía esa idea arraigada desde la raíz, su madre y abuelo se lo inculcaron muy bien, si él quería seguir seguir su sangre de alfa pura debía buscar un alfa y sino la última opción era un omega, pero nunca un beta; o echaría a perder años y años de sangre pura por un simple beta que ni siquiera concebiría un cachorro, y si lo hacía, las probabilidades de supervivencia de la cría bajas bajas.

Había intentado una relación con Maya, al ser una alfa de grandes notas pero sus personalidades eran demasiado explosivas hasta el punto que ninguno de los dos podían mantener su relación y decidir cortar su noviazgo pero siempre su amistad, luego intento con Colin; un pequeño y adorable omega pelirrojo que conoció cuando él apenas había llegado a la mansión y se volvió su mejor amigo como confidente, aún recuerda el dulce aroma a flores que el chico cargaba consigo pero desgraciadamente el pequeño omega estaba más interesado en un beta de su orfanato cuando iniciaron su relación, razón por la cual la terminaron pero como pasó con Maya ellos siguieron su relación de amigos.

Tuvo un par de flechazos, claro, como un alfa adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel no puede evitar sentir atraído y aún menos cuando el idiota de tu hermano mayor se la pasa encima tuyo, su molestia tenía nombre y apellido: Dick Grayson, era un alfa, pero el tonto más parecía un omega llorón y dramático pero, ¿Quién dijo que los que viven en la mansión son normales? Dick era un alfa pero se comportaba como un omega, Tim como un beta resentido y molesto cuando era un omega; la única excepción a la regla era Jason que era un alfa y se comportaba como uno hasta llegó a tener discusiones, pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora sus malditos instintos estaban locos por ese desgraciado aroma a fresas y chocolate, un olor que lo hacía flaquear y solo deseaba abalanzarse sobre esa persona y marcarlo como su propiedad, sin embargo se controla lo mejor que podía y solo mostraba su descontento how irá con el chico tres años menor que él. Solo recordaba con molestia como descubrió aquello que ahora era su martirio personal, sin poder siquiera buscar a otro omega o alfa, lo había intentado varias ocasiones pero lo único que deseaba ver era al pequeño chico debajo de él sonrojado, jadeante y suplicante por sus atenciones.

—¡Un beta! —Gritó enfurecido Damian de 18 años. El chico de rasgos árabes pateaba y golpeaba el saco de boxeo con todo su odio e ira, hasta que finalmente el pobre objeto cedió a sus golpes y se rompió.

—Damian, no le veo cuál es el problema con que sea un beta —Le dijo su mejor amigo pelirrojo. El cual colocó el segundo saco que no tardó mucho en ser azotado por los puños del ex asesino, que gruñía cada vez más audible y con las palabras del pelirrojo solo aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza, solo duró un corto tiempo para que se destrozara.

—¡Maldición, Wilkes! —Le maldijo el mayor mientras dejaba que Colin colocará el tercer saco para seguir descargando su ira en este. El pelirrojo se alejó de forma rápida cuando el otro retomó su ataque contra el objeto de tela, se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudente no sólo de las hormonas en ebullición del mayor sino también de salir herido.

—Si tanto te molesta, búscate alguien de tus preferencias, te das un buen revolcón y quizás logres quitarte de la cabeza a cierto chico de adorables ojos azules —Comentó con tranquilidad y casi con voz burlona, Colin.

Había sido excelente idea de parte de su mejor amigo, pero en lugar de quitarse los pensamientos de cierto lindo beta estos se volvieron más fuertes al punto de fantasear cuando tenía relaciones con otros omegas o alfa, y solo lo frustraba cada vez más y más, hasta que exploto y mando toda su ira contra Dick durante uno de sus entrenamientos llegando al punto que el clon de Superman y el mercenario tuvieron que agarrarlo antes de que matara a golpes al acróbata. Cuando el murciélago se enteró lo castigó, de la única manera que sabía que el chico se enfureciera y eso era quitarle temporalmente su manto de Robin e impedir el acceso a la cueva.

—Maldita sea —gruñó frustrado mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su amplia cama. Tenía los nudillos de su manos destrozados después de golpear las paredes de su cuarto en forma de descargar su ira, y en algo le sirvió aquello.

Comenzó a caer dormido de poco a poco, pero logró captar ese aroma, ese maldito ahora, gruño molesto y aumento audiblemente cuando supo que aquella persona había entrado sin su consentimiento a su habitación, no quiso levantarse ni mucho menos abrir los ojos solo esperaba a que ese niño de 16 años se fuera comprendiendo la amenaza pero, como era de esperarse de los Kent ellos nunca se irán por más amenazantes que se vea algún murciélago y eso sí se cuenta al patriarca de la familia.

—¡Estás herido! —Comentó con rapidez el chiquillo, que se había acercado a Damian. Ignoro los gruñidos del alfa, al igual que sus instintos de beta de alejarse.

—No lo sabía... —Comentó en tono sarcástico y molesto, Damian. El mayor se levantó mirando al menor que solo le mando una mirada de enojo, poco antes de irse por el botiquín que el mayor siempre guardaba en su habitación, Damian soltó un chasquido molesto mientras se incorporaba de la cama quedando sentado al borde de esta— ¿Qué quieres ahora Kent? —Le preguntó mostrando los colmillos en señal de que se alejara y dejará en paz, pero el pequeño Jon siguió mostrándose rebelde a su orden.

Jon no le hablo ni nada solo se enfocó en tomar primero la mano derecha y comenzar a curar y sacarle un par de astillas que tenía enterradas en los nudillos, busco la forma de hacerlo de la mejor manera para que no lastimar ni causar mucho más dolor a Damian, hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra mano, ante la atenta vista del mayor quedando encantado de sentir aunque sea el tacto de las manos del pequeño Kent.

Lo que no sabían ambos chicos fue como es que aquella visita sorpresa del menor, pasó de ser solo una visita a algo más, quizás fue porque el tacto de las manos del menor con las ajenas mientras lo curaba, o tal vez, fue por el dulce ahora del pequeño omega, o también, pudo ser los deseos reprimidos de ambos chicos; porque aunque el demonio no lo creyera Jon también se sentía atraído por el mayor pero este lo estuvo antes de presentar casta (10 años), y aún después de saber que el mayor se acostaba con omegas y alfas y sin contar que este mismo logró descubrir el repudio que tenía hacía a los betas cuanto a relaciones se hablaba. Sin embargo, eso quedó olvidado esa noche. Los miedos, las preocupaciones... Todo absolutamente todo que en segundo plano esa noche, esa noche donde ninguno pudo evitar la tentación y donde el mayor marco como suyo al pequeño moreno.


	6. Niñero, parte 2 (RoyDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RoyDick (Roy Harper/ Richard Grayson)

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Dick había rechazo a Roy, y estos dos no se han vuelto a ver las caras solo seguían con lo suyo.

La pequeña Lian Harper, veía todo con molestia detestaba ver a su padre triste y ella le encantaba la idea que el acróbata fuera como su segunda papá o una mamá, se divertirá mucho con Dick y este no la trato nunca mal y sin querer se había ganado su cariño, así que un día tomó una decisión bastante radical pero con ayuda extra y esa ayuda extra tenía nombre y apellido de un murciélago: Damian Wayne.

-Todo listo, Harper-comenta el chico de 10 años, mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el piso-. Más te vale que tengas razón, sino tendré que aguantar a la reina del drama Grayson-dando un chasquido de lengua molesto, mientras comienzan a caminar por esas calles de la ciudad.

Desde lo sucedido Dick no solo siguió como soltero, sino que también estuvo doblemente sentimental con todos los miembros del clan de los murciélagos llegando a ser más molesto de lo que podía soportar todos juntos, el único que a aguantado todos sus lloriqueos y quejas han sido solo Alfred y Bárbara, pero en los últimos días la antigua Batgirl se le agotó toda su paciencia con el acróbata. Mientras del lado de Harper, trató de mantener una sonrisa falsa antes de su hija y amigos, sobre todo con su mejor amigo y hermano del gitano, Jason Todd; pero el intentar ocultar algo a un mucílago es difícil y menos si se trata del paranoico mercenario el cual no sólo noto el cambio de ánimo del arquero, sino que también lo llorica que andaba Grayson, being el primero en saber qué pasaba y después fue Damian .

-Solo dame el celular ...- pidió la pequeña niña mientras alargaba la mano. Se escuchó el chasquido molesto de lengua de Damian, mientras sacó de sus bolsillos un teléfono celular desechable para entregárselo a la pequeña de cinco años, que con rapidez marco los dígitos de un celular muy bien conocido para la menor- ¡¿Dick, ven pronto , unos hombres malos entraron en casa y quieren secuestrarme ....!? - gritó por el teléfono en pánico y completamente aterrada y antes de que el mayor contestara colgó la llamada y sonrío de forma perversa- Listo, todo tuyo -dándole el celular .

-Ahora resta que el idiota de Todd, cumpla su parte -Comentó con molestia Wayne. Destruyó el celular y lo tiró en el cesto de basura cercano a ellos.

Mientras tanto, se podía ver cómo un afligido Dick Grayson enfundado en su traje de Nightwing llegó al departamento de los Harper solo para ser atacado por Arsenal que lo confundió con un intruso, o mejor dicho el intruso que creyó que robó a su princesa. Ambos chicos tuvieron una pequeña discusión antes de dejarla en segundo plano para ir por la pista de la pequeña morena logrando rastrear con ayuda de Red Hood, llegando a una azotea de uno de los muchos edificios de empresa que estaban en la zona pero en lugar de encontrar una pequeña o algún villano; lo que encontró fue un mesa hermosamente decorada con pétalos de rosa (blancos, rojos y azules) encima del mantel blanco junto a una canasta de picnic que tenía unas hermoso ramo de rosas azules sobre esta,

-Fuimos engañados ...- dijo Dick quitándose su máscara, dejando a la vista sus perfectos ojos cobalto. Pasó su mano por su pelo desordenandolo y quitándose parte de la ansiedad que ahora no era por encontrar a Lian sino por estar con el padre pelirrojo de esta- Apuesto a que deben estar en la mansión en este momento, iré por Lian y la llevaré a tu departamento ...- no logró terminar la frase porque de un jalón lo giraron sobre sus talones y lo callaron con un beso.

Se quedó en shock de la sorpresa, puso sus manos en el pecho de Roy e intentó separarse del otro, con lo que no contó fue que el pelirrojo lo tuviera bien aferrado por la cintura y que lo tomará de la cabeza de delicada como fuerte para que no se separará del beso, solo siguió peleando un par de minutos más antes de ceder a los labios del pelirrojo. De beso en beso, caricia a caricia fue subiendo la temperatura y la ropa fue cayendo de una en una...

* * *

_ 1 año después.... _

* * *

-¡Lian, se hace tarde para la escuela!-se escuchó el llamado de advertencia a la pequeña niña, por parte de su padre.

Se escucharon los pasos apresurados de la pequeña niña llegando al comedor dejando su mochila aún lado de la silla del comedor que ella siempre ocupaba, tomó asiento en la silla y comenzó a comer su desayuno que era unos ricos Hotcakes con miel de abeja. Roy estaba terminando su taza de café pero le fue arrebatada por una tercera persona que dio el último trago del líquido caliente, para luego esta misma le dio un beso al pelirrojo y dijo:

-Tranquilo, Roy. Puede perfectamente pasar dejando a Lian, a la escuela, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse-el nombrado lo atrapó en un abrazo para más tarde comérselo a besos allí mismo, mientras la pequeña morena fue a dejar sus platos al lava platos al terminar en tiempo récord.

-¡Papá deja de comerte a Dick, que tiene que dejarme a la escuela! -Regaño la pequeña a su padre. Los dos adultos se separaron entre risas antes de que el primer Robin tomará y cargara en brazos a Lian.

Después de un par de vueltas más por el departamento que ahora compartían la pareja, se fueron cada quien a su lado de trabajo no sin un último beso de despedida a pesar de las quejas de la pequeña Lian por el horario escolar, cuando era ella quien había atrasado su salida por no saber dónde dejó sus zapatos en primer lugar.

  
  



	7. Demon heart (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/Richard Grayson (JayDick)

Desde que era un pequeño niño que vivía en las calles, solo sin familia, amigos o alguien que pueda darle cariño, protección o amor, siempre dormía entre la mugre de los callejones de Gotham. Hacía robos y se metía en casas o establecimientos para sobrevivir, algunas veces sus intentos eran frustrados y terminaba siendo atrapado, golpeado por los dueños o la policía y enviado a un orfanato, donde no duraba mucho tiempo porque escapaba y volvía a las calles, donde pertenecía .

—Jaybird, deja de escapar de los orfanatos, quizás tengas la oportunidad de que te adopten y tú solo la desperdicias —Le reprochaba aquella voz, de aquella persona o podría catalogar persona el chico de 12 años pero, solo la ignoro y siguió con lo suyo—. Jason, por favor esto no es bueno, si alguien viene no podré hacer nada por salvarte —Le pidió con insistencia aquel ser.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí entonces? ¡Sólo, lárgate como todos lo han hecho conmigo! No te necesito, si solo vienes a contar lo que ya sé —Le comenta el pre adolescente lanzando la llave que estaba ocupando para quitar las tuercas del automóvil que hacía en el callejón, de algún pobre diablo dejó de forma tonta. Miró con ira aquel ser y casi en acusación.

—Como tú quieras Jaybird —Con eso dicho, aquel ser desapareció entre las sombras dejando solo al niño que seguía con los suyo.

Quién diría que aquella noche en que el pequeño Jason Peter Todd, se peleó con su único amigo que le hacía compañía desde que era un niño, no, desde que él era un bebé y no es que recuerde su tierna infancia pero siempre le encantó la compañía de él y como lo consolaba en sus momentos más difíciles, cuando era maltratado, cuando su padre los abandonó a él y su madre, cuando su madre murió y quedó solo, hasta podría aventurarse a decir que aquel ser alado rompió las reglas un par de veces cuando vio su vida en verdad correr peligro.

Jason todos decidió deshacerse de esos pensamientos y siguió trabajando, lo que nunca pensó es que esa misma noche se encontraría cara a cara con el dueño de aquel auto y que era nada más ni menos que, Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario y al que los que supieran quién era lo nombraban como el príncipe de Gotham. Lo próximo que pasó fue que este lo mandó a un orfanato, solo para ser adoptado por él y comenzarle a dar una vida que él nunca tuvo, quiso pasar más tiempo con su padre adoptivo pero el trabajo en las empresas no le daba tiempo pero tenía a Alfred, para ser como la figura paterna que nunca tuvo, fue a la escuela, tuvo amigos, tuvo todo aquello que se le fue arrebatado pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la soledad lo comenzó a atacar; extraño las noches en que aquel demonio de alas azules y de hermosos rasgos hablaba con él contándole todo tipo de anécdotas, como lo abrazaba por las noches para poder dormir tranquilo y en calor del frío de Gotham ... Extrañaba todo de él, y se sentía mal por la forma en que lo trató. Había intentado comunicarse con él, pidió disculpas al aire como súplicas para que hiciera presencia y creyendo que quizás el demonio lo escucharía hablaba en voz alta sobre lo que vivía día a día y todas sus aventuras y desventuras.

Cuando Jason llegó a los 16 años, aún no olvidaba aquel demonio que lo cuidaba, una vez se lo comentó a Bruce pero este le dijo que era solo un amigo imaginario y que tarde o temprano este iba a desaparecer por qué había madurado, no quiso seguir insistiendo o lo tomaría como un loco; al siguiente con quien hablo de él fue con Alfred mientras le ayudaba en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, y lo que le sorprendió al menor fue el hecho que el anciano mayordomo no lo tildó de loco, por el contrario le dijo que le creía cosa que lo sorprendió peor aún más aquellas palabras que le dijo:

—" _ Si el demonio que usted dice lo alejó solo por su deseo, probablemente esté regrese a su debido tiempo. Sólo de su tiempo joven amo Jason, él regresará cuando usted más lo necesite. Así como lo necesito, desde que usted nació hasta que el amo Bruce lo encontró, él lo buscara cuando más lo necesite" _

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en lo más profundo de la mente del chico, y mantuvo su esperanza viva y no dejo de hablar a la nada en la comodidad de su cuarto, en los jardines de la mansión o cuando subía al techo de la mansión para ver el cielo estrellado. A veces sentía la presencia de aquel ser cerca, hasta podría decir que había sentido un poco aquel calor que le brindaba cuando le abrazaba. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, su tiempo ya había caducado todo bajo las manos de aquel psicópata con disfraces de payaso...

Cuando regresó en sus cinco sentidos todo gracias al trabajo de una de las amantes de Bruce Wayne, Talia Al'Ghul. Aquella mujer era la hija del gran Ra's Al'Ghul como el mayor rival de su padre adoptivo, después de recuperarse con la ayuda e influencias de los Al'Ghul, regreso a Gotham City, solo para encontrarse con que su padre o al que llegó a tener cierto cariño como uno lo reemplazó vilmente con otro niño más lindo, inteligente, educado... Todo lo que él nunca pudo hacer frente a Bruce en los últimos años antes de su " _ muerte _ ". Su ira no se hizo esperar pero algo lo orilló a quedarse en aquella ciudad muy a su pesar y conseguir un empleo como mecánico en un taller de reparaciones.

Mientras maduraba cada vez más hasta llegar a sus actuales 21 años, había vuelto a su vieja vida antes de conocer al multimillonario Bruce Wayne, estaba solo, sin amigos y familia de nueva cuenta, debes en cuando hablaba con Alfred porque fue la única persona que aún seguía extrañando y aún guardaba la esperanza de que siguiese vivo de aquella explosión, de la cual fue rescatado por los Al'Ghul. Ya no recordaba el porqué en su juventud hablaba solo, había olvidado todo lo que le relacionaba a aquel hermoso y cariñoso demonio que lo cuidaba de niño, todo excepto su nombre: Richard.

Uno de esos días después de un día cansado de trabajo, regreso a casa o mejor dicho a su pequeño y maltrecho departamento que logró conseguir, solo cerró la puerta con seguro y se encaminó hasta el sofá de la sala donde se dejó caer de forma pesada y disponiéndose a dormir un poco, lo que nunca se fijó Jason al entrar a su propiedad fue como entre las sombras una figura se paseaba de un lado a otro, y se acercó a él y dijo:

—Vaya Littlewing, pareces como si un camión te hubiera arrollado

Jason se despertó de golpe como salió de un brinco del sofá, buscando como tonto por todo el lugar la voz que escucho pero todo estaba a penumbras así que tomó su bota y la lanzó al interruptor de luz, dando en el blanco y encendiendo la luz del lugar, se levanto en posición de ataque revisando con la vista ahora el lugar logrando captar un ruido que provenía del pasillo que se mantenía en penumbras, de extraña manera él no se sentía en peligro era como si ya conociera esa presencia y antes de que fuera hablar, aquella persona se adelantó y dijo:

—Jaybird, mírate qué grande eres ahora... —Aquel ser seguía escondido entre las sombras del pasillo, y se pudo escuchar claramente como este se estaba en el suelo— Lo siento... Yo, no puede salvarte ni estar cuando más lo necesitabas, lo lamento —Siguió hablando aquella persona con vos herido y arrepentida, casi podía jurar Jason que lo escucho llorar.

A paso lento y casi sin hacer ruido el mayor se acercó hasta donde estaba aquella persona, y para su sorpresa, en el pasillo llorando en posición fetal con la espalda pegada a la pared estaba una criatura que en sus más retorcidos sueños hubiera imaginado. De la espalda de aquella criatura que asemejaba al cuerpo humano masculino, salían unas prominentes alas negras con algunas plumas azules haciéndole un hermoso contraste, su piel era muy blanca casi como la nieve, unos hermosos cuernos se curvaban en su cabeza negro con algunas cadenas como joyas de oro en ellos, sus ropas eran extrañas como muy reveladoras. Se hincó frente a la criatura y con duda tocó su hombro, y vio cómo alzaba su rostro pálido con tatuajes azules adornándolo y unos preciosos ojos acuosos cual zafiros viéndole.

—Dijiste que querías salvarme, pero, ¿Porqué? —Preguntó con curiosidad y casi sintiéndose conmovido por lo que declaró el demonio. El chico de ojos hermosos y acuosos le miró expectante antes de lanzarse de forma rápida y sin aviso contra Jason, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

—¿Me olvidaste? Ol...olvidaste a tu demonio, a tu Dickie —Dijo con melancolía y la voz rota por el llanto. Las lágrimas mojaban la camisa del chico de 21 años, el cual no comprendía las palabras de aquel ser y repitió una y otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza pero no concordaban en nada de lo que pudiera relacionarlo, y fue entonces cuando aquel chico de ojos azules dejó de abrazarlo y darle una mirada rota—. Soy Richard, ¿No...no me recuerdas?

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron de la sorpresa pura y como si fuera un clic todo dentro de su mente comenzó a tener sentido sobre el chico frente a él, trayendo de vuelta pequeños fragmentos de aquellos viejos recuerdos de su infancia sobre el demonio, tuvo sentimientos encontrados, tenía ganas de gritarle de la ira, indignación y desilusión pero no lo hizo; no lo hizo porque recordó que fue él quien lo alejó y ahora estaba allí frente a él, llorando y suplicando su perdón como demostrando su dolor por no haberlo salvado. Le rompió el corazón verlo así de destrozado a ese demonio que ni debió sentir lástima o pena por él cuando era un niño, solo y sobreviviendo en las calles. Atrapó en un abrazo al chico de tatuajes, y extrañamente su olor no era azufre sino a sal marina pero no le desagrado en nada, el mayor por su parte se quedó quieto solo unos segundos antes de responder el gesto y esta vez derramando lágrimas de felicidad.


	8. ¿Cómo lo logro? Parte 1 (BatLantern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne/Hal Jordan (Batlantern)

Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario y playboy, un alfa por excelencia y el porque mucho betas y omegas matarían por una oportunidad de estar con ese hombre ún noche o todos el tiempo o aún mejor casados con él, algunos solo por su dinero, otros por el estatus que les daría, muchas cosas y todas terminaban en avaricia y lujuria. 

Razones no le faltaban a Bruce el no emparejarse con alguien, si tuvo sus deslices varias con omegas y betas hasta con algunos alfa. También estaba su responsabilidad como el vigilante y protector de Gotham City, y el a sabido de buena mano que tener una relación mientras es Batman solo a tenido desgracias tras desgracias, pero entre esos callejones oscuros también encontró a los miembros de su actual manada, sus cachorros, el primero fue el beta, Dick Grayson, el último hijo de los Voladores Grayson y el primer compañero del murciélago con el manto de Robin y después el de Nightwing, el segundo fue el rebelde y gruñón alfa, Jason Todd, un chico de las calles que adoptó después de atraparlo robando sus neumáticos que después de su muerte, resurrección y peleas por hacer regresar a la manada este término aceptado, su tercer hijo fue la diferencia de todos un chico de una buena familia y para sorpresa de todos cuando presentó casta él es alfa, Tim Drake, que lo adoptó después de quedar huérfano; el último de la manada fue la sorpresa del año para todos en el clan del murciélago se trataba del hijo de sangre de Bruce y una de sus antiguas amantes, Talia Al'Ghul, que le dejó bajo la tutela del multimillonario a su hijo de casta alfa, Damian Wayne antiguamente Al'Ghul;

Sin embargo, el gran Bruce Wayne, tenía una debilidad y solo una que no admitiría en voz alta y se trataba de un omega con delicioso olor a miel, y de alguien bien conocido por parte de los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, con una personalidad coqueta, divertida y de gran labia, Hal Jordan, integrante de los Green Lanters del sector 2814. Pero, el multimillonario trato la manera posible de tener lejos al castaño de él, no quería lastimarlo, ya era suficiente con cuidar a cuatro cachorros hiperactivos y de ideas diferentes en la mansión aún más no podía dejarlos solos con Alfred, por qué el pobre mayordomo no debería soportar mucho con las peleas constantes de los tres —aún cachorros— alfas, en casa.

Lo que no sabía el murciélago o solo quería ignorarlo era que él Green Lantern, ya tenía el ojo encima suyo desde la primera vez que se cruzaron miradas y le daba más razones para coquetear como ponerle celoso con ayuda de su mejor amigo Barry Allen e involucraron de forma indirecta a Oliver, cuando comenzaban con sus juegos frente al murciélago. Lo que nunca esperó Hal es que en uno de sus juegos acabarían con la paciencia Batman en aguantar sus jueguitos y planes de niño pequeño de primaria, y en uno de esos días fue la gota que derramó el vaso para él. Mientras el castaño buscaba a su amigo por el Atalaya, fue interceptado y arrastrado a la penumbra que brindaba un pasillo del lugar y antes de poner decir un regaño o algo fue atacado por un feroz y voraz beso departe de su depredador; el cual comenzó apegarse más a él.

La temperatura comenzó a subir y las caricias por sobre la ropa no se hicieron esperar entre ambos pero lo que no espero el Green Latern fue que el mayor se separará de este y se fuera de allí, no sin antes susurrarle ciertas palabras en su oído.

En definitiva Hal Jordan, atrapó al murciélago más codiciado de toda Gotham City, ahora lo único pensamiento que le preocupaba era salir caminando de su cita en su mansión, y sobre todo que esto no quedará como un simple polvo del momento.


	9. Las cinco veces que Jason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd / Todos

Las cinco veces en las que Jason celebró su cumpleaños, fueron diferentes y cada una las guarda en su memoria por diferentes razones o sentimientos encontrados por esas personas antes, durante y después de aquella fecha conmemorativa en la vida del mercenario.

* * *

**_1- Primera vez ..._ **

* * *

Aún lo recuerda, él tenía 12 años de edad ...

Ya llevaba varios meses viviendo con Bruce en la enorme mansión bajo las escaleras esperando con ansias las felicitaciones de Bruce en ese día tan especial para él desde que vivía allí, aún más con la persona que tanto admiraba y quería porque ese día en específico añoraba y deseaba que Bruce le diera un abrazo y así Jason se aprovechaba para robar un beso de la mejilla de su padre adoptivo pero, para su desgracia ese día el murciélago no había regresado de su trabajo en la Liga, sin embargo eso no desanimó al adolescente y le dijo a Alfred que los pospusiera la celebración hasta la hora de la cena lo cual hizo el mayordomo con una sonrisa.

El espero todo el día mientras entrenaba en la cueva como se entretenía leyendo en su habitación, haciendo todo tiempo de cosas para evitar caer en la ansiedad por qué fuera la hora de la cena, sin embargo cuando llegó la hora de la cena no se espero que en esta hiciera presencia el hombre de acero junto a al murciélago. Tuvieron la cena y la celebración, un pequeño regalo de Clark como otro de Bruce, pero ese día no obtuvo su deseado abrazo y ni mucho menos pudo robar un beso a su mentor porque esté tan rápido entregó su obsequio se fue con el hombre de acero a cueva para resolver un caso de Lex Luthor.

Quizás aquel día no comprendió el porqué Bruce hizo aquello, y aún menos los años que le siguieron hasta su muerte y resurrección, cuando el regreso a Gotham City comprendió muchas y entre ellas era que Bruce Wayne, nunca lo había visto más allá que su hijo ...

* * *

**_2- Segunda vez ..._ **

* * *

Fue un día cualquiera, aún lo recuerdo con claridad. Fue también uno de esos pocos recuerdos de sus años como Robin que aún conservaba con enorme añoranza como triste y odio, también fue una de las mejores regalos que nunca antes alguien le había hecho y aún lo guarda en su corazón porque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta a aquella persona y aún menos cuando esta era el petirrojo preferido del hombre que más odiaba y con el que menos deseaba ser encerrado en una habitación, Dick Grayson.

Era durante ese tiempo cuando el chico de oro aún trabajaba como un miembro de los jóvenes titanes, y en una de esas oportunidades el joven Jason de 16 años fue a quedarse un tiempo con Nightwing y su equipo, en Jump City, para alejarse de una de sus tantas peleas con Bruce por haberse excedido de fuerza con un criminal y el haberle roto el brazo; estaba molesto él tenía justificado el ser duro con el tipo si casi estaba a centímetros de lastimas a un inocente peor un niño, lo tenía justificado pero no, Batman estaba más molesto por lo que hizo en lugar de darle felicitaciones.

Estaba demasiado enfrascado en su odio y molestia que no se fijó ni tomo importancia la fecha señalada en el calendario, y aún menos escucho las palabras de felicitaciones de Alfred -aunque el mayordomo nunca se molesto por haberlo ignorado aquella vez, lo comprendió por completo su falta de concentración- , solo tomo sus cosas y llamó a Dick para que lo fuera a buscar a la mansión cosa que hizo su antecesor y sin mediar palabra se lo llevó con él. Lo que no espero fue que ese preciso día de su cumpleaños, Goldie boy lo sacara de su zona de confort y lo llevara a la feria que había allí cerca de la torre T.

Al principio lo odio, nunca le agradaba estar con multitudes y menos ser arrastrado de un lado a otro por el mayor pero, al final lo aceptó y terminó gustado le su salida por aquel parque y puede que haya mostrado que odiaba ese peluche de Batman que Dick le ganó en uno de los puestos de la feria; aún que en la realidad le había gustado el gesto porque muy pocas personas de verdad se habían mostrado con él así con él, pero, para su triste realidad perdió ese peluche después de haber muerto, porque quedó en la mansión un lugar donde él juró nunca volver a poner un pie después de haber resucitado.

Sin embargo, uno de esos días después de regresar de patrullar, justamente un 16 de agosto marcando en el calendario encontró ese peluche en su departamento, justamente en su cama con una pequeña nota que tenía el símbolo del inigualable vigilante de Blüdhaven.

* * *

**_3- Tercera vez..._ **

* * *

Dicen que el regalo menos ostentoso pero llegó de cariño e intención es el más lindo y perfecto de todos, para regalarle a alguien que realmente quieres ya sea como amigo, pareja o familia, era el más hermoso y Jason lo obtuvo de parte de la persona que menos pensó y ese era de su compañero Bizarro.

¿Quién diría que un clon mal hecho de Superman, podría ser realmente detallista?

Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Jason lo pensaba posible. Sin embargo, aquel clon en su cumpleaños le entregó como regalo una flores, claro aún tenían las raíces y algo de tierra pero para él fue el mejor gesto de todos, y después de la muerte de aquel amigo y compañero de equipo del mercenario y la guerrera amazona, Jason aún guardaba ese recuerdo en su cumpleaños como aquel peluche que Bizarro siempre llevaba consigo.

* * *

**_4- Cuarta vez..._ **

* * *

Esa vez fue la más locas de todas, que nunca se imaginó y quizás alguna personas no lo catalogaría como una " _ celebración _ ", pero vamos hablamos de Jason Todd y él era de las pocas personas o quizás la única que lo tomó como una celebración...

Se la había pasado bebiendo con cortesía de Roy en un bar de Central City, después de una misión sumamente larga y tediosa, y que mejor que tomar unas cervezas con tu mejor amigo en el bar cercano como celebración tanto de haber cumplido con éxito la misión como el cumpleaños del moreno según a palabras del pelirrojo; lo que no espero el antihéroe y ex Robin fue que su simple salida de celebración se convirtió en una pelea de bar no tan típica, ¿Por Qué? Sencillo, porque en lugar de ser el alcohol en la sangre que impulsará la ira de alguno de los dos amigos, sino que ellos fueron obligados a pelear todo porque Jason le rompió la nariz y boto algunos dientes a un pobre diablo que quiso lastimar a la bartender que atendía la barra.

Regreso a su departamento acompañado del pelirrojo con sus ropa apestando de alcohol, por qué las botellas y demás licores que volaron la estancia, algunos hematomas y raspones o cortes repartidos en sus cuerpos por los vidrios y demás objetos que se involucraron como armas en la pelea de bar, pero ellos no le tomaron importancia a sus cuerpos lastimados y solo tomaron una siesta corta en el sofá de la sala de estar del moreno, siendo el pelirrojo que dormía sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo por qué se tenía que levantar dentro de unas horas más -faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la madrugada- .

* * *

**_5- Quinta vez..._ **

* * *

La quinta vez que celebraron su cumpleaños fue la más sorprendente de todas porque fue de la persona aún menos imaginada, y de la que más pensaba que lo debía odiar con toda su alma. No se consideraba la encarnación del mal ni mucho menos, pero, Jason pensaba mil veces más que ese petirrojo era más capaz de darle un abrazo a Damian antes de tener o hacer algo que fuera para él y aún más que estuviera fuera del ámbito de ser los vigilantes y protectores de Gotham City, pero se equivocó en sus especulaciones ese día...

Alfred había logrado hacer que el mercenario se presentará a la mansión para una fiesta sorpresa y él creyó desde el momento de toda la fiesta y velada obligatoria que el mismo mayordomo o incluso Dick habían sido los autores de esta, pero no, cuando confronta y preguntó a su manera a cada uno descubrió que no fue así Dick ocultó al verdadero autor pero con Alfred era cosa diferente y aún menos con Jason, porque ante los ojos de Pennyworth él era su consentido y por ello reveló el que originó la idea y planeó todo; su nombre era ni más ni menos que, Timothy Jackson Drake. No solo descubrió eso sino que, el mismo tercer petirrojo quiso mantener todo en total anonimato no quería que el mercenario se enterase de quién fue la idea hasta quiso darle el crédito a Bruce, solo para que los viejos resentimientos entre el murciélago y el petirrojo rebelde de la familia fueran limitadas aunque sean un poco; sin contar que el joven detective también dio el crédito al patriarca del clan de los murciélagos sobre el regalo de Jason, cosa que el mismo moreno se sorprendió y decidió que el cumpleaños del pequeño babybird iba a recibir un excelente regalo a cambio por aquel gesto desinteresado.


	10. Demon heart. Parte 2 (JayDick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd / Richard Grayson (Jaydick).

Desde que aquel demonio regresó a la vida de Jason, este mismo se prometió nunca más volverse alejar a un si el antiguo chico de las calles se lo pedía o exigía como un mandato con amenaza de por medio, no lo haría, sin embargo hay cosas que simplemente no deben prometerse, aún menos si es una promesa silenciosa. Ahora, este antes demonio que había, no sólo desafiado las normas cielo sino también las del mismo infierno y que vivía con aquel humana y de paso tomando la apariencia humana -ocultando muchos de sus rasgos pero como ex súcubo aún tenía remarcado su belleza tóxica como envidiable- estaba solo y sentado en aquel techo de uno de muchos edificios de oficina que había en Gotham City a altas horas de la noche.

¿Qué hacía allí arriba?

Richard John Grayson -según el nombre que adoptó al estar entre los humanos-, un antiguo y el más hermoso entre todos los súcubos, estaba allá arriba llorando y deseando morir allí mismo.

Era cierto, las palabras que Jason lanzaba no lo harían retroceder y hacer huir de su lado y siempre trató la manera de adaptarse a su nueva vida, claro a veces cuando intentaba cocinar algo lo terminaba quemando o pasado de sal, pero Jason a pesar de eso se la comía y le daba una sonrisa. A veces creaba desastres con el detergente a la hora de lavar la ropa o quebraba platos o vasos intentarlos lavarlos pero, seguía allí, en aquel lugar esperando a Jason todos los días a que regresara de su trabajo, lo consentía y cuidaba. Dick se había enamorado de Jason perdidamente, y lo triste fue que por más atento y cariñoso que fuera con el moreno, este prefería a una chica que había conocido en una de sus salidas a un bar cerca de donde vivían los dos; el antiguo demonio siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas pero era una batalla perdida,

Se quedó vagando por toda la ciudad y perdió la cuenta de los días después de pasar del quinceavo día mientras seguía por aquel, había abandonado su fachada de humano y vuelto a la de un súcubo, a veces sus viejos hábitos comenzaban a ser a flote en él pero los ignoraba y extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse cansado como miraba con tristeza como aquellos tatuajes que antes adornaban su cuerpo y rostro iban perdiendo de apoco su color, y después de mucha batalla él sucumbió a la tentación de sus viejos hábitos como demonio, aquellos que había mantenido encerrados desde que conoció a Jason.

Pasaron los meses y Dick estaba mejor que nunca, había recobrado su color y su antigua personalidad coqueta y maliciosa, hasta se podría aventurar a decir de que había olvidado por completo haber conocido aquel humano que le robó y destruyó su corazón. Lo que nunca esperaron fue que uno de sus días de trabajo como súcubo, en uno de los muchos bares del lugar y bajo la apariencia de una chica se volviera a encontrar con aquel humano, dio una sonrisa perversa y amplia mientras se acercaba al moreno, maquinando su plan de inicio a fin. Fue fácil engatusar y arrastrarlo a sus redes, el moreno no sospechó que aquella ardiente mujer era su antiguo amigo demonio que con una enorme facilidad lo llevó a la cama y tuvieron relaciones ese mismo día, claro.

A la mañana siguiente, Dick siguió jugando su papel de una simple chica humana, le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido excusándose después de cambiarse y darse un baño, y estaba a punto de salir del departamento de Jason, cuando escuchó que le decía:

—Quédate, Dick —El súcubo se quedó un corto tiempo pasmado antes de mirar a Jason y seguir asumiendo su papel de una chica cualquiera con la que se acostó el moreno, pero lo que no espero el mayor fue que el chico se le acercara y lo tomará de los brazos—. No engañas a nadie Dick, sé que eres tú, sobre todo por qué bajaste demasiado la guardia mientras dormías —Explicó dando una sonrisa.

Dick ya se sentía acorralado y sin salida, podía intentar empujarlo y huir, podía atacar o lanzarlo contra alguna pared del lugar, podía hacer eso y mucho más contra el simple humano frente a él pero a pesar de todo su resentimiento y deseos de venganza, aún lo seguía amando con locura; y fue en ese justo momento en que el arrepentimiento lo atacó y se soltó del agarre de Jason sin notar cómo abandonaba su disfraz mostrando su verdadera forma de demonio, el huir era su única opción y eso iba a hacer pero Jason estaba dispuesto a dejarlo irse, y lo atrapó en una abrazo y sin dar tiempo de reacción al otro lo cargo y llegó devuelta a su habitación donde lo tiro a la cama, para luego ponerse encima de él.

—¡Suéltame, grandísimo patán! —Le gritó Dick, queriéndose quitar de encima a Jason pero el menor lo tenía perfectamente atrapado e posibilitado para darle algún golpe, tanto por no querer lastimar en verdad al moreno como estar imposibilitado por este mismo.

—¡Anda, me quieres lejos, patéame o empújame pero créeme que me levantaré y evitaré que huyas de mí, otra vez! —Le hablo desafiante Jason a Dick. El cual no paraba de retorcerse debajo de él. El antiguo hijo adoptivo del murciélago de gótica sabía que el chico debajo de él no lo lastimaría, era su última opción más desesperada pero él tenía un as bajo la manga contra eso.

Jason se lanzó a atacar a besos nada tranquilos, no todo lo contrario eran feroces y voraces llenos de mordidas, mientras una de mano derecha estaba sosteniendo y aprisionan las muñecas de ambas manos de súcubo por encima de su cabeza, y la izquierda, lo manosea de forma descarada y tosca el pecho y espalda. Dick luchó contra Jason, tratando de liberarse sus manos hasta que sucumbió a sus besos y caricias, respondiendo de la misma forma salvaje mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cadera del menor y se restregaba contra su cuerpo sacando más jadeos.

—Te odio —murmuró como ronroneo Dick con falsa molestia. Mientras estaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada, dando algunos pequeños jadeos contra el mullido y suave objeto, sintiendo los besos y caricias furtivas de su amante.

—Yo también —Susurro Jason con una sonrisa, mientras le daba varios besos en la espalda porcelana del demonio y dio un par de mordidas y chupetones. Sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de Dick, a medida que bajaba por la espalda maltratada de este, ya sea porque las provocó su boca o sus uñas durante el ajetreo; ascendió hasta el hombro de Dick de forma tortuosa y candente, para luego decirle al oído—, ¿Quinta ronda?

—Quinta ronda —Dijo con una sonrisa el chico de ojos cobalto mientras se daba la vuelta y se quedaba frente a frente con su humano. Porque ahora lo consideraba como suyo, y este a él igual, eran las palabras y pensamientos que rondaban su mente mientras volvían a su besos feroces llenos de mordidas y sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Jason—. Eres mi humano, mío y solo mío —Murmuró posesivo Dick contra los labios del menor.

Gruñó encantado Jason mientras apretaba con firmeza la cadera de Dick, encajando sus uñas en esta y lo embestía con la misma rudeza y salvajismo, escuchando aún más los alaridos de placer de su demonio. Sin embargo para el súcubo, era las caricias más deliciosas y que lo excitaban que nunca antes había tenido hasta ahora con el chico rebelde, que no paraba de penetrarlo como morder su cuello, clavícula y pecho, marcándolo como suyo y lo mismo hacía Dick con la espalda, brazos, hombros y cuello de Jason.


	11. Biblioteca, amigos y un murciélago (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superbat Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
> 
> Leve Halbarry Harold Jordan/Barry Allen

—Es tan ... —Murmuró casi con voz inaudible, mientras miraba con ojos soñadores aquel chico que estaba en unas 10 mesas de trabajo del lado derecho del aula delante de su lugar.

—¡Señor Kent! —Llamó con voz fuerte y autoritaria el profesor Ducard, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El nombrado salió de sus pensamientos o mejor dicho de dejar soñar despierto, y miro a su profesor de Defensa, que tenía un notable ceño fruncido— Dígame, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un animado y un hombre lobo? —Pregunta a su estudiante.

Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin tenían sus ojos en el pobre estudiante de la casa de los tejones, Clark Kent, un chico muggle. Clark se quedó pensando en la respuesta, mientras se arregló sus lentes con nerviosismo total y miedo a fallar a causa de su miedo y escuchar las risas como burlas de los estudiantes que pertenecían a la casa de las serpientes, los cuales ni cortos ni perezosos estaban comenzando con sus comentarios y chistes negros contra el pobre nacido muggle, pero extrañamente al notario que entre todos los alumnos que lo observaban expectante encontró la un par de ojos azules fríos y misteriosa de aquel chico -que hicieron ratos el joven Hufflepuf, le estaba acosando con su mirada durante toda la clase y como si esta lo animará de forma silenciosa, miro a su profesor con el frente en alto y dijo:

—Un animago es un mago o bruja que elige transformarse a su propia voluntad animal. Un licántropo no tiene esa opción —Describe con total seguridad a su profesor. Los cuchicheos de los estudiantes pararon cuando Clark respondió a su profesor, y una nueva ola de nervios comenzó a acosar al pobre chico de 15 años.

—5 puntos para Hufflepuf, y como indicó el señor Kent, los licántropos son criaturas ... —Regresaron a impartir su clase mientras en la pizarra la tiza (anotando un par de ideas ya lo que el maestro creía necesario.

Clark volvió a estar más tranquilo, viendo como todo el alumnado lo dejaba de ver pero le dio cierta tristeza al notar que esos ojos azules dejaron de verlo, dio un suspiro triste mientras anotaba algunas cosas diversas por el profesor Ducard con molestia porque no quería hacer nada de eso. Cuando la clase dio por finalizada, Kent tuvo que mirar triste y resignado el hecho de que las próximas próximas próximas no estaban con cierto Slytherin, y pasó todo el resto de las clases privadas que no quedaron desapercibidas por sus amigos; Diana intentó animarlo con ayuda de Barry pero no tuvo ningún éxito, el joven príncipe no pudo quedarse más tiempo ya que tenía que asistir a su práctica de quidditch, por lo que el apodado "  _ chico de acero _ "se quedó junto a Hal y Barry en la biblioteca, porque el rubio necesita cierto libro para su tarea en pociones mientras que el castaño lo molestaba de todas las formas posibles al estar aburrido.

El moreno suspiro por quinta vez consecutiva, mientras dejaba su libro de herbología del quinto año aún lado mandó una mirada rápida a sus dos amigos sonrojándose de la vergüenza pura, al ver que estos dos sin vergüenza ni pena se estaban devorando a otros él no se enteraba de nada, hasta ahorita.

Clark tuvo que tomar sus cosas y huir de ese lugar al ver que esos dos empezaban a subir de nivel con sus caricias, y lo menos que quería era terminar traumado y sin poder darles la cara a ellos dos, aunque después de lo que vio ya no los vería como antes; mientras huía entre los estantes de la biblioteca por un lugar más tranquilo y lejos de sus amigos encontrando una mesa vacía, cerca de la sección de Dragones, en el cual tomó un libro al azar de la estantería cercana a la mesa libre para leerlo y pasar el rato. Se enfrascó tanto pero tanto en el libro que no tuvo como alguien más tomaba asiento a su lado, no hasta que los ojos azules cielo de sangre muggle mirara al lado suyo al no sentirse solo -después de unos largos 15 minutos desde que llegó el otro estudiante - con suerte Clark no grito,

—Ten, se te perdieron —Dijo el otro chico que le entraba a Clark sus anteojos. El menor abrió su entreabrió sus ojos, ya que los cerró por el dolor del golpe al caer, y quedó sin habla al notario cerca de otro estudiante de colores esmeralda y una serpiente adornada su escudo.

—Bruce —Murmuro Clark, tan bajo que nadie podría escucharlo. Miró con enorme impresión al estudiante frente a él, y luego recayó en sus anteojos—. G...Gracias —dijo y los tomó con cierto nerviosismo, y se puso peor al momento de que sus manos se rozaron como también consideró el frío en la ajena.

Bruce Wayne, el estudiante modelo del quinto año de Slytherin, sangre pura por excelencias con varios rumores corriendo detrás de su familia, pero el que más resaltaba de ellos y avanzando años siendo contados, era sobre si los Wayne tenían sangre de vampiros corriendo en sus venas No culpaba a las especulaciones más al tener tan cerca al alcalde de los hijos de los Wayne, notando la piel lechosa, sus facciones finas pero aristocráticas, esos ojos azules metálicos que hablan de que aquel joven siempre estaba solo, y tristemente era una causa de esos mismos rumores y mitos de gente supersticiosa; para el joven Clark Kent aquel chico era la perfección misma por la que todos envidiarán y la razón por la que muchas chicas y chicos por igual caían a sus pies, pero ninguno ganó el corazón de aquel chico.

—No sabía que era fanático de los dragones —Dijo con su característica seriedad y frivolidad, que solo un Wayne podría tener. Sin embargo, para Clark era un enorme paso para poder entablar una conversación con Bruce, y poder verlo más de cerca con él.

—Si, me gustan son criaturas fantásticas —Dijo el menor levantándose del piso y colocándose de nueva cuenta los anteojos, para luego tomar asiento en el taburete, que con anterioridad estaba usando. Mientras daba una mirada de reojo a lo que el chico de tez pálida estaba haciendo de su lado de la mesa, encontrando un libro de Aritmancia avanzada, sacándole una sonrisa inconsciente a Clark.

—¿Porque usas anteojos sin graduación? —Preguntó director el primogénito del matrimonio Wayne, cosa que dejó sin hablar al joven Kent—. La primera opción es que intentas es pasar desapercibido, la segunda es que oculta algo bajo tu fallada de muggle, y la tercera es porque sigas las estúpidas modas muggle —Le dijo sin mirar a Clark y mientras leía su libro de Aritmancia con total tranquilidad.

El estudiante perteneciente a los tejones, le miró de forma molesta pero trato de todas las maneras posibles de calmarse y pensar de que era algo común más que todo por ser sangre pura, y prefirió cambiar de tema para poder seguir platicando aunque solo escuchara monosílabos por parte de Bruce siguió todo el rato hasta que el alcalde tuvo que ir del lugar, dejó a Clark suspirando triste de estar solo nuevamente. Al poco rato llegó Hal donde estaba, con el cabello más resuelto de lo que estaba antes pero su sonrisa divertida y coqueta seguía en sus labios, Clark comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras hablaba con el castaño y justo cuando iba a guardar el libro de Dragones de este cayó un pedazo de pergamino

—Oye, Sups, Se te cayó esto —Dijo entregándome el pedazo de pergamino, un confundido Clark Kent. El cual analizó el pedazo de papel preguntándose específicamente de qué era ese papel, pero, por más que se preguntaba nada quirúrgico de su mente y eso lo noto su mismo amigo—, Un puesto que una linda chica debió dejarlo mientras establecía distraído cierto caballero de la noche afectada dejar un recado —Dijo Jordan mientras una de sus manos toma su túnica y simular que está era una capacidad y cubrir su boca y nariz, para agregar dramatismo.

Clark se sonrojó y se volvió a recomponer sus lentes de puro nerviosismo, al poco rato llegó Barry, que extrañamente estaba ocupando la bufanda de Gryffindor de Hal -que antes de entrar en la biblioteca el mismo castaño estaba usando-, ya ni se hable del sonrojo indiscutible que había en las mejillas del rubio perteneciente a Ravenclaw que agarro del brazo a Jordan para sacarlo de la biblioteca para ir de la forma directa a la sala común de Gryffindor para buscar el resto de sus amigos que habían dejado atrás Clark; el cual después de un par de parpadeos rápidos revisará abrir y revisar el dichoso pedazo de pergamino, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que dentro del aquel papel bajo una hermosa e impecable caligrafía que el mismo Clark sabía identificar como la de aquel murciélago que lo trae loco desde que entró a Hogwarts.


	12. Empujón amistoso (JayRoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper/ Jason Todd (JayRoy)

Kori desde que vivían en compañía de sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo llamado: The Outlaws, en su nave en aquella hermosa isla en el Caribe. Había comenzado a notar con el tiempo la tristeza y soledad que cargaba y acompañaba todo el tiempo a cierto miembro del grupo, que era ni más ni menos que el líder de este, el antiguo compañero de Batman y ahora mercenario bajo el alias de Red Hood , Jason Todd.

La tanmariana, había buscado algunas soluciones para lograr devolverle la felicidad a su viejo amigo y no era la única que lo pensaba es más el arquero del equipo de los forajidos, Roy Harper, el cual intentó con todo tipo de bromas el subirle el animo pero solo ocasionó el enojo del pelinegro. Kori siguió pensando una y otra vez su plan, hasta que recayó en una idea realmente buena después de tener una cita con el renombrado protector de Blüdhaven, Nightwing y hermano mayor del líder de los Outlaws, pero, necesitaba de un sujeto con un gran deseo suicida que le ayuda con su plan y tenía al perfecto sujeto para ello.

-Que tu. ¡What! —Gritó escandalizado como sonrojado de la pura vergüenza, Roy a la chica pelirroja. Kori solo aguanto las ganas de reír de ver el rostro de su amigo arquero y todas las réplicas y palabras que lanzaba para negar esa idea loca de su amiga tanmariana, pero está solo esperaba a que el otro terminara sus réplicas negativas.

—Vamos, Roy, es un favor grande Jason está muy solo y lo que necesita es un poquito de amor y que alguien se componga en la cama —Le insistió Kori con una sonrisa maliciosa a su amigo pelirrojo—. Además, tú siempre has querido tener algo con él, Jason tendrá una excelente noche y tú tendrías una oportunidad con Jay, saldrán ganando ambos y, ¿Qué dices? —Insistiendo y haciendo ojitos de cachorro para ganarse más fácilmente al arquero.

Roy se quedó un rato pensativo hasta que finalmente aceptó su propuesta, no sólo porque quería una noche con el moreno sino que también quería vengarse de varios de los golpes que le daba Jason cuando andaba cascarrabias, y si esa era la solución para tener a un Jason menos gruñón entonces le daría la mejor noche de su vida, que quedaría pidiendo más. Lástima que el petirrojo rebelde sea un hueso duro de roer, y que nadie nunca había logrado someter al mercenario y estaba dejando claro a Harper que él no sería la excepción a su regla desde el momento que comenzó a intentar conquistarlo y coquetear, claro a su manera, ya la que cree que será correcta con la personalidad de Jason.

Después de una misión los forajidos regresaron a su hogar y decidieron descansar, Kori intercambió un par de palabras a solas con Roy antes de marchar a una supuesta cita con Dick, mientras que Jason estaban viendo televisión y bebiendo una lata de cerveza con tranquilidad, al rato el pelirrojo se le unió a la fiesta y aceptó una de las cervezas que le ofreció el mercenario la cual bebió como agua en el desierto a causa de su nerviosismo.

Al paso del tiempo y otra lata de cerveza en mano en cada uno de los chicos siguieron viendo televisión, pero, Roy comenzó a experimentar un enorme calor que no podía explicar y trató la mejor manera de aparentar su problema pero esto se fue a segundo plano , por qué comenzó a sentir unas enormes atracción hacia su mejor amigo que estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión con su cerveza, al principio los ignoró pero sus pensamientos comenzó a llenarse de imágenes de situación muy candentes y en todas estas estaban el mercenario, y una erección comenzó a formarse entre sus pantalones; y justo cuando iba a irse del lugar para poder huir de su situación vergonzosa fue tomado del brazo y tumbado en el sofá, todo hecho por Jason, que estaba encima del arquero.

—Jaybird, ¿Qué ... qué ... estas h ... haciendo? —Dice casi en un grito Roy, al sentir la mano intrusa de su amigo pasarse sobre la tela de sus pantalones y acariciar su miembro de manera brusca— E ... esto, ... no ... no puede estar .. .pasando —Sin creerlo el arquero, ya que debería ser el que estaba en el lugar de Jason no al revés.

—Lo disfrutaras, tenlo por seguro Roy —Afirmó con voz ronca el mayor y dándole una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa como perversa a su amigo. Una corriente pasó por toda la columna vertebral del pobre aprendiz de Green Arrow, que estaba mezclada de placer como miedo por la promesa oscura que le daba aquel mercenario que comenzó a atacar los labios de su mejor amigo.

Sus besos eran salvajes, mordidas y succiones habían entre estos, las manos de Jason arrancaron sin piedad alguna las ropas de Roy dejándolo desnudo a una velocidad que dejaría pasmado al mismísimo Flash, mientras la boca del petirrojo rebelde del clan de los murciélagos comenzó a descender por él cuello, hombros, pecho y abdomen dejando las marcas de mordidas algunas solo como hematomas y otras que sacaron sangre, y dando paso a chupetones; las manos callosas de Jason masturbaban sin piedad al pelirrojo como preparaba la entrada de este, y por el lado de Roy, este estaba gimiendo sin control alguno sintiendo su piel más sensible de lo que normalmente es. Las manos del arquero estaban esposadas pero aún si no lo estuvieran, el pelirrojo estaba perdido en el éxtasis pidiendo más de aquellas caricias y atenciones toscas.

—Anda pídeme, ruégame como se debe —Gruñó lujurioso Jason. Dejo de masturbarlo y se posicionó entre ambas piernas del arquero mientras escuchaba los jadeos lastimeros y de súplica que daba Roy, perdido en el afrodisíaco que antes se encargó el mercenario de darle como parte de su castigo.

—Mierda..., ¡Jason,...métela de una maldita vez!... —Le grito molesto y desesperado al pelinegro. El cual ni corto ni perezoso se enterró en el interior del pelirrojo, sin cariño o cuidado alguno al pobre arquero.

No espero a escuchar las réplicas o pedidos o lo que fuese a decir Harper, para comenzar a embestir de forma salvaje y dando estocadas profunda y certeras en el interior del chico, que gemía y jadeaba de dolor y placer en ambas partes y con el pasar del tiempo fueron solo alaridos de placer que salían de la boca de Roy y el nombre de Jason; el cual puso ambas piernas del chico sobre sus hombros para tener más profundidad en sus embestidas, mientras arañaba y dejaba la marca de sus dedos en la cadera y muslos de Roy.

Cuando la primera ronda dio por finalizada, la segunda dio inicio mientras el moreno cargaba al contrario hasta su habitación donde lo hicieron en su cama sin dejar el salvajismo y el marcar el cuerpo de Roy de lado, y lo siguieron haciendo por toda la habitación hasta que faltaba exactamente una hora para el amanecer.

Jason sonrió al ver su obra maestra finalizada, y se dio cuenta que el pobre pelirrojo había caído desmayado boca abajo del cansancio sobre las sábanas de la cama dejando a la vista su cuerpo marcado centímetro a centímetro por mordidas, arañazos, chupetones y hematomas por la fuerza excedida en el agarre del azabache sobre el contrario; le dio un par de besos en los hombros subiendo hasta el rostro pecoso de Roy siendo su último beso en los labios del chico, los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas mientras apegaba el cuerpo maltratado del pelirrojo dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho y se dejaba caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Jason! —Dijo alegre Kori, que estaba preparando café en esos instantes en la cocina. Mientras veía como ingresaba a la estancia su amigo con una enorme sonrisa y notablemente más tranquilo— ¿Quieres un poco de café? Por lo visto, Roy cumplió lo que le pedí aunque esperaba que tú estuvieras en cama en lugar de él... —Hubiera seguido hablando la tanmariana sobre el tema pero, se detuvo al escuchar las risas de Jason.

—En primera, yo no fui el de abajo y en segunda creo que Roy necesitará una silla de ruedas temporal, después de la buena follada que le di en su vida —Explicó con diversión y sin ninguna vergüenza de lo declarado Jason. La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente después de darle un sorbo a su café y dejarlo encima del mesón de la cocina.

—Lo sé, los escuche y vi cuando regrese de mi cita con Dick. Por cierto lindo lunar —Se sincero mientras le da una sonrisa perversa a Jason. El mercenario solo dio un resoplido divertido y junto a este dio un par de risas, porqué a él no le sorprendía en nada que Kori se aventuró a verlos, hasta grabarlos o tomarles fotos si fuera posible.

—Tu siempre de pervertida, Kori. Ahora si me permites, tengo que hacer el desayuno antes de que Roy se levante y comience a hacerme la vida imposible con sus gritos y quejas —Dijo Jason mientras se encaminaba al refrigerador a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno ante la atenta mirada de su amiga alienígena, que seguía bebiendo su taza de café con total calma.

Mientras en la habitación del mercenario se encontraba despierto Roy que comenzó a sentir los estragos de la noche alocada que tuvo, todo su cuerpo estaba quejándose de dolor como de entumecimiento, sentía el escozor de las marcas hechas por Jason y justo cuando le iba a gritar al ocupante de sus pensamientos y maldiciones internas en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba afónico, por el pasar gritando, gimiendo y jadeando toda la noche bajo los brazos del mercenario. Sin embargo, este dejó de lado sus quejidos internos y maldiciones al captar el olor a comida recién hecha entrar por la habitación, con mucha dificultad logra enderezarse en la cama chillando de dolor en su trasero y espalda baja al sentarse.

—Es solo mi acción buena del día, y ni creas aún te he perdonado el creer que sería yo el de abajo —dijo Jason con seriedad dejándole la bandeja con comida a Roy, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Lo que no espero fue que el pelirrojo lo tomara del brazo y lo jalara hasta donde estaba tumbando sobre la cama, Roy estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza pero tampoco retrocederá ya había llegado lejos con acostarse con Jason.

—Duerme conmigo, por favor —Pidió Roy, mientras abrazaba a Jason y le dejó su cabeza escondida en el pecho del pelinegro. Todd se iba a negar al principio pero extrañamente nunca detesto los abrazos que le daba su amigo pecoso, dio un suspiro como una sonrisa y devolvió el abrazo como le dio un beso en la frente al ojiverde mientras se dejaba arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.


	13. ¿Qué ocultas? (TimDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Drake/Damian Wayne (Timdami)

Timothy Jackson Drake, o mejor llamado Tim por todos, alias Red Robin. Era el segundo mejor detective que había y se jactaba de ello, por lo que no le pasó desapercibido ver cómo el hijo de sangre del murciélago, el cual actualmente tenía 15 años, comenzaba a presentar una rutina un tanto extraña y que levantaba las sospechas para el tercer petirrojo de la familia, quien al parecer notaba aquel comportamiento -claro Alfred y Bruce lo sabían, pero preferían ignorarlo al saber que este no era dañino-. Razón por la cual ahora Red Robin seguía la pista del ex asesinó a donde quiera que fuera, sin perderlo ni un solo segundo de su vista.

¿Era obsesivo?

Tal vez.

Pero estaba dispuesto en probar que ese chico se traía algo entre manos, sonaba algo hipócrita y doble cara pero sus sospechas nunca cesaban y menos porque el chico llevaba sangre Al'Ghul corriendo por sus venas. Es cierto y admitía sólo para el mismo, que la muerte del chico le cayó como un balde de agua fría que lo dejó helado y al principio no sintió el dolor pero, con el tiempo comenzó a extrañar al molesto y pequeño demonio que Damian, y claro cuando revivió aprovechó el robarle el único abrazo que pudo darle después de eso siguieron con su misma relación de odio.

* * *

—¿Que rayos, escondes a Damian ...? —Murmuró Tim para sí mismo mientras daba vueltas por su habitación pensando las mil y una teorías que se formaban en su cabeza con todas las pistas que estaban. Siguió así hasta que dio un bostezo que hizo detenerse- Mejor, voy por otra taza de café-dice aún bostezando mientras tomaba la taza vacía que estaba usando.

Sale de su cuarto sin hacer ruido al ser pasadas las horas de la madrugada, siguió su camino a la cocina pero escucho el ruido de la cocina como la luz inconfundible de la estancia estaba encendida, escondió la taza en uno de los estantes de libros y se acercó a la cocina y se asomó lo suficiente para poder ver claramente que la persona que estaba en la cocina era ni más ni menos que el demonio Wayne-Al'Ghul, que intentaba alcanzar algo de la alacena superior pero su corta estatura no se lo permitía y se notaba que lanzaba maldiciones en árabe por ello.

Tim se lo pensó en irse y hacer como que no vio nada pero, se maldijo mentalmente porque su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad y se adentra en la estancia de la cocina con suerte aún el menor no había captado la presencia del otro, cuando Tim estuvo a una distancia considerable tomo de la cintura a Damian y lo levantó lo suficiente para que el otro tomará la dichosa caja de galletas -que eran pertenecía de Jason, pero eso no le importo a Damian- y luego lo dejo de nuevo en el piso, el chico de ojos jade lo miro molesto y dijo:

—¡No necesitaba de tu ayuda Drake! Puedo perfectamente por mi propia cuenta, alcanzar la caja de galletas de la alacena —Le gritó serio y molesto mientras abrazaba la caja, y con un sonrojo adornando las mejillas. Vio como el otro le ignoró mientras sacaba una taza limpia de otra alacena, y se preparaba un poco de café cargado.

Tim solo escuchaba las quejas del menor hacia su persona, podía sentir la literalmente una vena en su frente estaba palpitando del puro enojo escuchando los parloteos del otro, pero con la mejor paciencia que solo mostraba con Jason o en el mejor de los casos con Dick, trato de ignorándolo hasta que terminó su taza de café y salió del lugar con rumbo a su habitación donde se encerró y decidió mejor seguir con su trabajo con los Titanes que el estar vigilando al menor, porque estaba más cabreado que otra cosa en esos momentos -y eso que era difícil sacar de casillas a Tim y los únicos que lo lograban era Jason o Damian- .

* * *

Los meses transcurrieron y el trabajo de investigaciones de casos y planes de estrategia se fueron acumulando para el joven detective que comenzó a dejar su vigilancia hacia el quinto Robin hasta el punto que olvidó por completo sobre eso, dejando todas sus pistas y demás en una caja, empolvándose en el rincón de su habitación. Además, pasaba más tiempo con los Titanes que en la mansión, por sus misiones y demás cosas ni que hablar de los nuevos miembros que querían ingresar que solo causaban más trabajo para el tercer petirrojo; y al regresar a Gotham fue casi la misma historia él pasaba más tiempo ayudando en casos ya sean de Batman, Nightwing o Red Hood, hasta en unos raros casos ayudó a Cass en unas investigaciones.

Durante una de esas patrullas con Batman y su actual Robin, estaba siguiendo el rastro de unos miembros de una pandilla nueva en la ciudad, y que habían amenazado con causar desastres y explosiones en Gotham City solo por diversión, nada más.

Saltaban de techos en techo, Red Robin iba cabeza a cabeza con Robin mientras que delante de ellos estaba Batman, como siempre, hasta que en medio de todo eso escucharon la voz de Bárbara, dándole el aviso de las locaciones de las bombas Batman se fue a ayudar a Nightwing, mientras dejaba a los dos petirrojos que lo acompañaban antes a hacerse cargo de la otra mitad de las bombas; algo típico nada inusual o eso pensaba Tim cuando comenzaron a hacerse camino a los lugares, el comenzó a sentir ese extraño presentimiento que algo saldrá mal y no se lo podía quitar ni ignorar ni con las palabras sarcásticas y de superioridad que le daba Damian todo el maldito rato.

Con tres de cuatro bombas desactivadas ambos chicos se dirigieron con la última claro está, que uno de ellos fue a evacuar a las personas del lugar mientras el otro desactivaba la bomba que en ese caso fue Tim, al ser el chico inteligente para estas cosas, sin embargo su mal presentimiento fueron correspondidos en ese momento no estuvieron ni 10 minutos dentro del lugar cuando la bomba estalló destruyendo y mandando abajo el edificio sobre sus cabezas.

Polvo y escombros había por todo el lugar, se podía escuchar las respiraciones como la tos agitada producidas por el polvo que había alrededor del lugar, unos ojos jade se abrían con dificultad a causa del polvo que aún no bajaba mientras se adapta a la oscuridad que brindaba el lugar, el chico perteneciente a aquellos ojos podía sentir claramente la respiración de otra persona y de manera extraña como unas gotas calientes caían sobre su rostro y ropa; su sorpresa creció al ver que esas gotas no eran precisamente de agua o aceite, no eran de un líquido carmesí y estas pertenecían al cuerpo que había encima del chico, el cual lo estaba protegiendo claramente de los escombros que cargaba en su espalda como de las vigas de metal que había perforado el cuerpo de este.

—¡Drake, idiota! —Gritó al saber que nadie los escucharía, o no le importaba que lo hicieran, solo veía con asombro y temor como preocupación al chico frente a él, que se comenzaba a notar cansado por la pérdida de sangre que tenía a causa de sus heridas. Damian tomó el rostro del chico limpiando la sangre de los labios de este, pero más de ese líquido llegaba a restablecerse de nueva cuenta y fue peor al momento de que este tosiera—. Te prohíbo morir idiota, porque yo seré quien te asesine por mancharme las ropas de tu sangre —Le grito molesto, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

—Ya quisieras...enano —Respondió con dificultad el otro antes de volver a toser sangre ya sintiendo sus brazos flaqueará deseando ceder al peso de lo que cargaba su espalda, pero el solo mirar al menor que estaba asustado y preocupado por él, le daba las suficientes fuerzas y coraje como para no rendirse— ...Damian,...sal...sal de aquí... —Murmuró lo mejor que pudo Tim sin soltar en ningún momento alguna queja de dolor.

—¡No me iré de aquí! —Gritó serio y negándose a los deseos del otro. Tim quiso rebatir pero otro ataque de tos salió de sus labios, debilitándose aún más, sintiendo seriamente que muy pronto desfallecerá allí mismo en cualquier momento y lo que no quería era soterrar con él a Damian.

—¡Maldición, por una vez deja de comportarte como un crío malcriado y hazme caso! —Le gritó serio y completamente enfurecido. Casi nadie había escuchado o visto a Tim de esa forma y Damian solo lo había visto dos veces y sufrido tres, pero el chico de rasgos árabes seguía en contra de lo ordenado por el otro—. Tienes que salir de aquí, no....no...aguantare más el peso...y si debo morir aquí..., ¡Prefiero irme sabiendo que estás a salvo, tonto! —Le riñó aún más serio.

Damian le miro molesto, pero escucho el ruido de los metales como vio como aquellas vigas perforaban más el cuerpo del chico que lo protegía, el cual se mordía el labio hasta desgarrarlo para no gritar del dolor hasta que finalmente las vigas dejaron de moverse dejando descargar al maltratado cuerpo de Tim, el moreno mayor estaba jadeando de forma pesada hasta que sintió como las manos del demonio tomaban su rostro; le dio una mirada al chico antes de los labios del otro le dieran un beso amargo y deprimente porque era más uno de despedida para el mayor, que vio como el otro después de separarse le dio un último beso en la frente antes de escabullirse y salir de entre los escombros con plena dificultad. Red Robin dio una sonrisa, triste y dolida antes de que por fin se dejara ganar por el dolor y el cansancio como dejando que los escombros por fin lo cubrieran...

* * *

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó una vocecita muy conocida por el chico que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea y que apenas se cubría del frío con una manta que habían olvidado en el mueble. No le preguntaría él como hizo para bajar hasta allí ni nada de eso, porque le era circunstancial y nada de importancia en esos momentos.

—Sabes que si lo sueñas solo revivo el dolor de esas cosas atravesándome, y aún permanece... —Murmuró el chico cubierto entre la manta, y sin ganas de salir de esta aún si pudiera. Solo fijaba sus ojos azules como cielo en el fuego de la chimenea y como crepitaba la madera quemada.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del menor que rodeó el sofá y se sentó junto al otro, el cual solo lo miro de reojo antes de volver su vista al fuego del lugar, el menor lo llevó su vista al mismo lugar que esos ojos azules miraban se sentía culpable pero no importaba lo hecho, hecho estaba no podría remediarlo no tenían oportunidad de saber que aquella cosa estallaría pero lo que le molestaba era ver cómo el otro se alejaba de él con sus alas ahora rotas.

—Sabes que lo que digas, no cambiará mi decisión de seguir insistiendo de que tú seas mi pareja, Drake —Le lanzó con seriedad y completamente confiado de lo que decía.

—Damian, estoy lisiado de por vida. No soy buena pieza para una relación, sólo soy una carga —Le lanzó con molestia el de ojos cielo sin deseos de reparar su vista en el contrario—. Tienes a Maya, a Colin hasta Jon para ser tu pareja —Le recordó a aquellas personas que con suerte aún tenían cierta atracción por el chico.

—Es cierto que los tengo a ellos, pero estaré contigo por sobre todos ellos. Tú estuviste decidido en dar tu vida por pretender la mía aquel día, eres más valiente que todos ellos, y te lo mereces más que ellos —Le explicó serio mientras los ojos cielo habían abandonado el fogón de la chimenea para ver los hermoso jade del Damian, el cual sonrió con malicia—. Además, lo del sexo es de menos, porqué no me molesta tener que estar sobre tu regazo —y mientras decía aquello el ex asesino se quitó la camisa mientras se sentaba en el regazo del mayor.

Tim solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido, él sabía que no tenía salvación con aquel demonio árabe que había puesto sus ojos en él antes de aquel fatídico día y razón por la cual este se comportaba extraño, no mentiría porque a él le agrada recibir la compañía del menor en el hospital pero no quería ser una carga al chico, no desde que terminó en este estado. Quería verlo feliz y con una familia, no cuidando aún lisiado que solo le retendría pero el demonio se negaba a soltarlo. Solo espera y desea con el alma y corazón, que Damian no se arrepienta de su decisión ...


	14. Una vida diferente (JayRoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Roy Harper (JayRoy)

Se dice que el tiempo es algo imposible de controlar y que lo que decidimos no podemos retractarnos ni darles vuelta atrás sólo podemos vivir con las consecuencias de ellos, era algo deprimente si te lo pones a pensar bien, y aún más si sabes que tu vida ha sido una perfecta mierda, pero como si el destino quisiera darle un poco de clemencia y viera que él no era el único que sufría se encontró con él, un mercenario de poca monta, un antiguo Robin que murió y renació para volverse un asesino de aquellos monstruos de mala muerte, que para la desgracia eran humanos y compartían el mismo aire y espacio en este mundo. 

Claro, él nunca pensó que su relación de la patada comenzaría a dar pequeños pasos, llegando a evolucionar aquella relación de perro y gato a una donde ellos se volvieron grandes amigos y se comprenden a la perfección. Tampoco supo como su relación de amigos casi hermanos quedarán de lado y se volvieron amantes, claro primero fueron amigos con derecho, desfogandose sus deseos entre sí pero él quería algo más que solo tener relaciones con su amigo; con esa idea él dio todo su cariño y amor al chico rebelde y roto al que la vida le dio la espalda, después de tanto pero tanto trabajo logró y consiguió que aquel petirrojo lo amará y tuviera una relación más seria entre sí.

Lo amo, lo ama y lo seguirá amando con locura, pero ... ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? En medio de un cementerio, con un ramo de flores entre sus manos y de frente a una lápida. Solo había una persona que podía tomar la vida del mercenario de nueva cuenta y creyó que ese día no llegaría, más aún creyendo que ese monstruo había muerto pero se equivocaron y allí estaba el resultado, uno terminó tres metros bajo tierra y el otro muerto en vida sin deseos de seguir adelante pero debería hacerlo solo por el petirrojo, solo porque se lo prometió.

* * *

Durante en una de las misiones del chico donde fue solicitado su apoyo donde peleaban Nightwing y Zatara, a un nuevo villano este término en medio del fuego cruzado de uno de los hechizos de Zatara y este solo pudo ver por unos cortos segundos a los dos héroes antes de terminar cayendo y estrellándose en el suelo de algún callejón sucio y solitario, se levanto con dolor atravesándolo todo el cuerpo y miró a su alrededor para luego disponerse a salir de aquel lugar masculino maldiciones en voz baja, hasta que escuchó las burlas de un niño, burlas que solo hicieron decir voz alta con total afirmación:

-Jason ...-

Con eso en mente e ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo por la caída, corrió siguiendo las burlas como los gritos de algún hombre histérico con el menor. Al llegar al lugar vio a un hombre mayor viejo y de un humor de perros que estaba sosteniendo por el cuello a un niño de aproximadamente unos 9 años, desnutrido y con la ropa sucia, pero a pesar de tener el rostro herido por los golpes que le dio de antemano aquel hombre, el chico le mostraba una mirada y sonrisa burlona, que solo sacaba más de las casillas al adulto. El hombre estaba apunto de golpear de nueva cuenta al indefenso chico pero el arquero de forma rápida lo detiene y lo aleja del infante, no sin antes noquear al tipo de una buena vez.

-Basura ...- murmura molesto el pelirrojo, viendo al tipo tirando encima de un monto de bolsas de basura desmayado por los golpes que le dio el arquero. El de ojos verdes se giró sobre sus talones para ver al pequeño niño maltratado, encontrándose con que este había huido pero había un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre- ¿En serio? Ni como mocoso te quedas quieto, Jaybird. Bueno, a seguir el camino de amarillo-elevó los hombros antes de comenzar a correr siguiendo las gotas de sangre.

No tardó mucho hasta que por fin encontró al chico herido sentado a un lado de la pared de ladrillos que había en ese callejón solitario, y se quejaba de dolor por su pierna lastimada, cuando Roy se acercó al chico este fue recibido por un gruñido alto del moreno más pequeño mientras intentaba inútilmente el alejarse como un perro rabioso, herido y desconfiada de todo aquel que se le acercara a ayudarle. Roy se obligó a calmarse, hasta se quitó la máscara para dejar a la vista sus ojos verdes, el menor cansado terminó aceptando la ayuda del mayor que al ver la gravedad de la herida lo cargó en sus brazos y se lo llevó del lugar con rapidez de ese lugar.

* * *

-¿Roy?-escucho el pelirrojo aquella tierra vocecita ya acostumbrada a escuchar, mientras siente como aquel pequeño niño lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo y se restregaba los ojos de manera tan adorable, que le derritió el corazón al arquero.

El pelirrojo cargo al menor el cual se quedó dormido en sus brazos de forma rápida. Roy, había contactado a Oliver y claro tuvo que decirle la completa verdad de todo, no le creyó al principio pero al ver al menor con el logro torcer su brazo con más facilidad, y después de un tiempo el arquero logró hacer que su mentor se quedara y adoptará a Jason el cuál se mostró alegre de ello; había solucionado dos problemas de un tiro como también la reveló una valiosa información a Green Arrow, la cual la tomó con total atención para evitar la muerte del chico en el futuro y quizás así darle una vida e infancia que nunca pudo gozar por su temprana muerte y alejarlo de su camino de odio, además tendría el apoyo del joven Roy y sabía que su yo joven se doblegan con facilidad al pequeño petirrojo, mientras se quedaría y cuidaría de él hasta que tuviera que partir porque sabía que la joven hechicera no tardaría mucho en buscar alguna vía para traerlo devuelta.

Al solo vivir 5 largos meses en aquel departamento con el pequeño Jason, el destino tocó a su puerta, metafóricamente hablando porque Raven junto a la compañía de Nightwing aparecieron de un momento a otro en donde residían el arquero y el pequeño petirrojo. Dick le riñó al saber lo que hizo, y le cuestionó a los cambios que produciría al futuro cuando el pelirrojo regresar con ellos pero, Roy solo los ignoro porque si el coste era de no volver a ser la pareja de Jason por verlo más como hermano lo aceptaría, lo amaba y no le importaba quedar en ese plano con tal de verlo vivo, sano y feliz con quien escogiese quedarse.

-Así que te irás-dijo el pequeño Jason, mostrando su ceño fruncido como haciendo un tierno puchero. Roy no pudo evitar abrazarlo como jalarle los cachetes, a pesar de escuchar las réplicas del menor como sus manotazos para que le soltara las mejillas. Cuando el pelinegro quedó libre de las garras de su salvador, saltó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Te extrañé mucho, Roy-murmuró con tristeza.

El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza como también de esperanza, de solo esperar lo mejor y que sus decisiones como cálculos no hubieran sido equívocos porque no tendría otra oportunidad para esto, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de cabellos morenos revueltos y rebeldes del pequeño petirrojo antes de decir con voz suave y llena de seguridad:

-Oye esto no es un adiós. Cuando, Oli venga por ti, me volverás a ver. Claro, más joven y con algunos problemas y solo queda en ti el lograr ganarte mi cariño, porque en el futuro te seguiré queriendo no importa lo que pase o lo que decidas, Jaybird-mientras decía eso, miro al menor y le dio otro beso pero esta vez en la frente.

Jason iba a decirle algo a Roy pero eso quedó interrumpido, por qué llegó Oliver al departamento en búsqueda del pequeño niño, Jason se negó a quererse ir con el rubio estaba rehusando Dick quiso ayudar pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de parte del que antes sería su hermanito menor, el pelirrojo tomó cartas en el asunto mientras se quitaba su gorra favorita y se la colocó a Jason mostrando claramente que le quedaba grande al menor, y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Es un regalo de mi parte, cuídala muy bien-

Jason lo miró con ojos ilusionados y una sonrisa mientras asentía de forma alegre, pero sus ojos tenía unos pequeños rastros de tristeza por la partida del mayor, y sin más aceptó el irse con Oliver a su nueva vida con el arquero sin mirar atrás.

-Roy-llamo-, es hora de partir-le dijo con tristeza el primer Robin, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su hombro como señal de apoyo al chico de cabellos cobrizo.

* * *

Cuando Raven, logró abrir el portal y llevarlos de vuelta a su tiempo algo deformado por la ausencia de Jason con el murciélago, el pelirrojo junto con el primer Robin tuvieron el golpe de los nuevos recuerdos adjuntandose en esos momentos obligándolos a quedarse en la torre T, junto con el resto de los titanes. Sin embargo, el arquero no lo aceptó y a la primera huyó del lugar para ir a ver a su lindo petirrojo.

Llegó al complejo de departamentos donde según sus recuerdos nuevos allí vivía el mercenario, subió con rapidez las escaleras ignorando el dolor de su cabeza y la fiebre que no habían parado desde que regresó del pasado, cuando llegó al piso donde se ubicaba el departamento entro al lugar forzando la cerradura para revisar todo el interior del lugar pero sin allá alguna pista de su pelinegro, estaba al borde del colapso hasta que entro a la cocina donde vio en el refrigerador había una pequeña nota pegada con el puño y letra del chico que lo traía loco; dándole una pista sólida donde estaba el chico como una llamada entrante llegaba a su celular, el pelirrojo solo apago el celular y salió del edificio con la diferencia que ahora saltaba los escalones para llegar con más rapidez al primer piso.

Corrió por las calles de Star City con enorme rapidez, hasta que por fin se canso y se apoyó las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras sentía su cabeza a reventar por el dolor y la fiebre que no había cesado y solo empeoraba, se reincorporó y disponiéndose a tomar rumbo por el lado izquierdo su vista captó a un chico saliendo de tres tiendas adelante del lugar con esa gorra, su vieja gorra verde que él reconocería entre miles, siendo usada por un chico y los ojos de Roy se agradan de la sorpresa mientras aquel chico misterioso se alejaba en la dirección contraria a paso lento y tranquilo.

-Espera...-quiso gritarle pero sus labios lo dijeron como un perfecto susurro.

El pelirrojo corrió para alcanzar al chico, y sonrió más alegre al verlo cada vez más cerca de él alargó su mano queriendo atraparlo ya sea su ropa o tomarle su hombro, solo quería ver su rostro, su sonrisa, sus hermosos orbes aguamarinas ..


	15. El casco endemoniado (JayRoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Roy Harper (JayRoy)

—Roy, ¿No has visto mi casco? —Gritó buscando por todo el departamento que compartía junto al pelirrojo arquero, chasqueando la lengua en señal de molestia y casi al punto de tirar todo por la desesperación.

—No, ¿Por qué la pregunta Jaybird? —Preguntó con curiosidad y escondiendo su nerviosismo, mientras daba aparición en la sala de estar.

Jason dejó de revisar debajo del sofá para mirar de forma acusadora a su amigo y pareja en ese instante, haciendo que el otro tuviera un escalofrío mientras veía como el moreno se le acercaba con un claro ceño fruncido y le decía:

—Sé que me escondes algo, y sabes que una cosa es tocar mis armas y otra muy diferente es mi pan o mi casco —Mirando serio al pelirrojo que solo tragaba grueso del miedo.

—Ya te dije que no fui yo, el que se acabó el pan la vez pasada, y mucho menos toque tu casco esa cosa está poseída —Le dijo temeroso de solo recordar aquel viejo incidente ...

* * *

**...Flashback...**

_ Era otra mañana cualquiera en el departamento en Gotham City donde casualmente vivían y compartían dos amigos como amantes, era casi su nido de amor lejos de toda la locura y maldad de aquella ciudad. El pelirrojo recién se levantaba y estaba tranquilamente haciendo la colada ese día, como también le servía como distractor mientras aún no regresaba su novio al departamento, el cual recién regresaba de una patrullaje por la ciudad pero al estar lejos de la puerta del departamento; como el entrenamiento del petirrojo lo hacía hasta un maldito gato sigiloso que entraba y le pegaba algún de lo peores susto de toda su vida, y eso que a tenido peores por su trabajo como "héroe". _

_ Jason al increpar al departamento se quitó el casco y lo dejó encima de la mesita cercana a la entrada, donde dejaban las llaves ya sea del vehículo o las de la casa, como también tenía escondidas alguna daga o pistola por si alguien indecible entraba o quería hacerlo. El petirrojo cansado y con solo en mente de tomar una ducha se adentra a la habitación que compartía con su novio arquero para quitarse el resto de la ropa, y darse una merecida ducha para luego largarse a dormir todo lo que le restaba el día, o en el mejor de los casos hasta que el almuerzo este hecho. _

_ Roy después de terminar de meter la ropa en la lavadora, regresó sobre sus pasos con dirección a la habitación pero se detuvo al notar el casco del mercenario en la mesita de la entrada, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras revisaba la sala de estar pero sólo encontró el rastro de las pistolas del mercenario y se quedó pensando tontamente donde estaba pero sin darse cuenta que esa pregunta la dijo en voz alta, solo para ser respondido por una tercera voz que ni él mismo había escuchado nunca en su vida, la cual le dijo: _

_ —Está tomando un baño ... _

_ Roy agradeció la ayuda, pero luego se quedó congelado al caer en cuenta que no debería haber nadie más en la casa, por qué los únicos que estaban y daban señales de estar eran Jason -que en esos momentos estaba dándose una merecida ducha- y él, tragó grueso y aterrado mirando a todos lados hasta en el techo creyendo fuertemente que el segundo Robin había traído alguien de su familia, pero no encontró a nadie vi por donde lo viera; con más terror se acercó a la mueble de madera que había en la entrada en búsqueda del cuchillo o pistola que había allí escondidos, sin embargo fue allí donde recayó su atención en el casco de su pareja, el cual nunca de los nunca había visto alguna emoción reflejada en este porque se suponía que un casco no debía tener forma de un rostro en su totalidad ¿Verdad? Entonces porque aquel objeto le estaba mirando y exactamente dándole una sonrisa, y cuando creyó que había perdido la cabeza o aún estaba con sueño para imaginar cosas vio claramente como aquel casco movía su boca y le decía: _

_ —Oh no, claro que, soy tan real como la vez que ustedes cogieron en el batimovil, Roy —Dijo con cierta malicia aquel casco al chico pelirrojo. _

_ La cara de Roy era un poema, estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel y fue allí en ese instante que de la misma impresión el pobre chico se desmayó, dejando su hombría y dignidad por el caño. _

**...Fin del flashback...**

* * *

El arquero intentó explicarle todo lo sucedido a su novio, pero este le seguía sin creer nada de nada. Por lo que Roy comenzó a tenerle miedo aquel objeto, y le había dado una clara sentencia al moreno de que si tenían relaciones, o dormían o simplemente estaban en su habitación, esa cosa no estaría con ellos ni cerca del lugar por el enorme miedo que aún le guardaba el pelirrojo al casco, Jason no tuvo de otra que aceptar porque sino no tendría claramente sexo por un mes o dos, así que todo el tiempo tenía la rutina de guardar el casco y dejarlo lejos del arquero.

—Tu y tus supersticiones Roy —Le lanzó molesto y sin creerle ni una palabra, antes de irse a revisar los cuartos por no querer tener la misma discusión es por el casco.

Roy solo suspiro tranquilo y agradeciendo que esa cosa endemoniada estaba perdida, o eso pensó hasta que vio el casco encima de la mesa de la sala de estar, viéndolo de forma directa y sonriéndole descaradamente. El rostro de Roy palideció del miedo y aún más al escuchar que este le hablaba, allí salió corriendo como marica mientras gritaba buscando al petirrojo rebelde por algo de protección


	16. Un poco de rebeldía, no vendría mal, ¿Verdad? (BartDami Leve)

**...Hace 3 meses...**

**...Gotham City...**

Se podía ver increpar a tres chicos uno ebrio hasta la médula, otro con un par de tragos pero aún tenía la cordura en su cabeza y uno que está sobrio y solo seguía a sus dos hermanos mayores para evitar que se metieran en problemas, o en el mejor de los casos ser atropellados o agotarse en su vomito por el alcohol ingerido. Lo que nunca se imaginaron los tres es que su salida a un bar terminará en una tienda de tatuajes y de paso que el segundo mayor de los tres los convenciera con una buena labia el hacerse un tatuaje, Dick aceptó al estar con el alcohol a tope en su sistema y Tim, por qué le fascinó la idea de ello; así que con eso en mente tres artistas diferentes tomaron a cada uno de los hermanos para comenzar a tatuarlos.

—¡Mierda, puta, desgraciada, jodida. Duele peor que los golpes de Bruce! —Chillo dramático Dick, mientras le tatuaban el pecho. Se mordía el labio aguantando el dolor de la aguja perforando su piel, y lastimosamente el alcohol no le ayudó como sedante y lo maldecía por ello.

—Dick, deja de ser un llorón ni duele tanto —Le dijo Tim, el cual era el sobrio de los tres y estaba igual que el mayor tatuándose el pecho y torso, pero con la diferencia que también estaban tatuando sus brazos otro dos artistas más . Lo cual sería razón suficiente para chillar como lo hacía Dick, pero Tim solo le causaba una leve molestia algo sorpréndete—. Tan solo mira a Jason, hasta se durmió —Comentó echándole el ojo al otro pelinegro.

Efectivamente Jason estaba profundamente dormido hasta roncar levemente mientras le tatuaban la espalda, sin mostrar queja alguna casi era como si recibiera un masaje relajante, algo que llenó de terror y dudas al acróbata al ver así a su hermano.

Estuvieron en aquel local hasta que dieron con las tres de la mañana, y entre risas de los empleados despertaron a Jason que grupo molesto por quitarle su sueño de belleza y relajación, Tim fue apagar todo con la tarjeta de Dick, que había tomado "prestado ", y con el chico gitano, bueno a él le dieron unos analgésicos para el dolor y un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que no cesaron en todo el momento del tatuaje; realmente el alcohol hacía cosas extrañas con las personas y una de ellas era Dick Grayson, al volverlo más quejica y dramático de lo que ya era.

Regresaron a la mansión e hicieron un pacto de mantener guardado el secreto, los tres así se mantuvieron para Jason y Dick no les era difícil ocultarlos, y seguir usando camisas manga corta frente a Bruce, pero el que estaba realmente mal era Tim, que debía usar siempre mangas largas para cubrirse los tatuajes de sus brazos y peor aún cuando había días calurosos por Gotham él se estaba que cocinando literalmente dentro de la mansión pero, era el precio a pagar y lo aceptaba, junto a sus hermanos hasta que ese secreto no se pudo guardar más...

* * *

**... Actualidad ...**

**... Mansión Wayne ...**

—Solo lo repetiré una vez más, —Murmuró molesto Bruce mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz con frustración y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente de la misma ira que tenía contenida—, ¿Quién tuvo la fantástica idea de esto?

Dick, Tim y Jason se miraron entre sí buscando una forma de zafarse del problema que causó revuelo en la cueva, aunque no le veían lo malo de tatuarse ni que fueron a quitarse la camisa a diario mientras combatían el crimen, o eso pensaron hasta que Bruce se enteró, ahora sufrían la ira del patriarca.

Tim y Jason se miraron entre sí antes de dar un leve asentimiento silencioso como si comprendieran lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos, sin decididas de decir palabra alguna de ello, para luego mirar con total seriedad al caballero de la noche y decir al unísono :

—¡Fue idea de Dick! —Con eso dicho los dos chicos huyeron con rapidez de la cueva abandonado a su suerte al primer Robin con el murciélago. El cual no podía creer que sus hermanos lo entregarán a la boca del lobo, cuando él había salvado sus pellejos constantemente cuando hacían alguna travesura ellos solos o con sus parejas.

—Eso es mentira Bruce, Jason fue el de la idea y nos convenció a Tim ya mí —Trató de inculpar al segundo Robin, Dick. Mientras trataba de dar su mejor cara de arrepentimiento e inocencia al adulto, porque lo que decía era la mera verdad pero aún tenía la discrepancia que Bruce no le creería de A a Z de lo que decía.

—Claro, como cuando encontré en mi Mercedes negro extrañamente una pieza de lencería femenina y un paquete de condones —Mirando serio a su hijo mayor mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho mostrando una pose totalmente sería y autoritaria frente al chico, que estaba con cara "la regué".

—Le dije a Damian que limpiara, su desastre —Dijo molesto Dick, y en voz alta. Antes de taparse la boca al notar que soltó la lengua, viendo como la cara de Bruce se ensombrecía más—, ah .... ¿Ups? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir el acróbata antes de huir corriendo del lugar.

El grito de un Bruce enfurecido retumbó por toda la mansión mientras todos sus hijos huían cómo podían del lugar, mientras Alfred preparaba algo de té para calmar a el humor de su amo como también le ayudaría pensar en qué decirle cuando buscará consejo en él o le hablara del problema para desahogarse, como siempre lo hacía el murciélago cada vez que sus hijos se metían en problemas.

Mientras Dick se quedó una temporada en Blüdhaven, y acogió a Tim que prefería mil veces quedarse en compañía del primer Robin que la de el mercenario, sobre todo porque solo iría a incomodar a la pareja que vivía en el departamento, porque o si Jason tenía una relación para sorpresa de toda la familia aunque esta era aún más extraña, porque un trio no se ve todos los días y menos teniendo a Jason Todd como parte de este. El acróbata por su parte, había mandado un mensaje claro al menor de la familia que mejor se quedara una temporada en la torre de los Titanes y no diera su cara, no le quiso aclarar el por qué, pero ya sabía que, el ex asesino sabría el por qué de su mensaje de advertencia.

* * *

**... Jump City ...**

**... En la base de operaciones de los Jóvenes Titanes ...**

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con curiosidad y ligera preocupación el velocista al pelinegro hijo de sangre de Batman, que miraba su celular con un enorme y remarcado ceño fruncido. Para el castaño eso era una clara señal de disgusto o molestia, y que tal vez mataría a la persona que le envió el mensaje porque vio que tenía su mano en la empuñadura del arma.

—Al parecer Grayson soltó su lengua frente a Padre, se la voy a cortar —Amenazó con seriedad al chico maravilla. Quizás una persona normal tendría miedo de aquella amenaza aún si no fuera a su persona, porque su sentido común le advertía que aquella persona algún día podría hacer eso a él o ella y no sería tan suicida para estar con está, claro que esos pensamientos racionales a veces no estaban con el velocista y miembros de los Allen.

En un impulso el velocista intentó atrapar el pequeño cuerpo del chico de trece años, para abrazarlo y de paso desarmarlo con ayuda de su velocidad magistral porque no quería perder un solo dedo por algún gesto cariñoso que no quería su actual pareja en esos precisos momentos. Sin embargo, Damian como todo un gatito resentido al principio detesto el gesto pero después se dejó mimar por el chico Allen, el cual lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo devuelta a su habitación; mientras ambos chicos recordaban su pequeña jugada impulsiva en el batimovil y exactamente el día en donde declaran sus sentimientos por cada uno, claro que su relación solo la sabia los hermanos del Robin y toda la familia Allen pero aún quedaba ser presentado formalmente al murciélago y vigilante de Gotham,

  
  



	17. Mi único amigo (Bizzajay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd / Bizarro (DC) (Bizzajay)

Estaba molesto, no molesto era una palabra muy corta a lo que sintió ... Podría decir: Enfurecido, colérico, harto, cabreado ... Pero no importaba, el punto era que estaba casi como si fuera echar fuego por la boca de la misma ira que tenía en esos momentos, pero como siempre busco una vía rápida para desahogarse y vaya que esa pobre pared sufrió el golpe de sus puños, destrozando tanto el muro como los nudillos de sus manos; que estaban no goteando sino literalmente derramando sangre de todo los desgarros que tenía, chasquear la lengua molesto mientras el dolor comenzaba a correr por sus manos, al momento que la adrenalina se disipará de su sistema.

Decidió seguir caminando para alejarse del lugar, metiendo sus magulladas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y aún mascullando palabras de odio en árabe, inglés y en casi todo idioma que sabía hasta esos momentos el mercenario.

¿Por qué está furioso?

Bueno, no todos los días te enteras que en el mundo de mierda que vives y aún te da la espalda, la gente que tú creías y confiabas también te apuñalaban a la primera que podía. Si esa era su calor problema hasta ahora para el joven mercenario, al principio era sólo la traición de Bruce, ahora esa lista solo crecía y crecía cada vez más; no importaba con quien se juntara parecía que todo en el mundo estaba en su contra y todos querían verlo destrozado, solo y abandonado como aquel pequeño niño que fue hace tantos años atrás.

Claro, él tenía su fachada de rebelde sin causa y ni que hablar de su personalidad de mierda, pero tenía un porqué, y eso era exactamente lo que lo agobiaba en esos precisos instantes, el que todos lo traicionaron y jugaron con él. El solo fue un muñeco roto y usado ... Bruce, Bárbara, todos le decían y le recalcaban ya fuera indirecta o directamente con palabras o acciones que él no era nadie ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a su antecesor, el primer Robin, Richard John Grayson. Hasta este mismo le tiro en cara cuando era joven que él fue un error, un error que el murciélago no debió traer a la mansión y cuando creo que el Caballero de la noche le llevaría la contraria a su favorito pero, se equivocó, y allí fue la primera de muchas a puñaladas que el chico se fue acostumbrando. Aún él nisiquiera no comprendió cómo podía seguir ayudando a esas personas que solo lo veían de menos, como un asesino. Cuando él solo quería hacer el trabajo que nadie está dispuesto a hacer, y ese era el eliminar a esas escorias que no debían de hacerse llamar humanos.

Llegó a su departamento y quiso tomar una lata de cerveza para ahogar sus penas pero, al final terminó tomando camino hasta la sala donde se acostó de espaldas en el viejo y roído sofá que tenía. Su vista se clavó en el techo del lugar, mientras su mente divagaba una y otra vez... El creyó por un momento que tendría una relación por fin estable y duradera con Rose Wilson, sin embargo esta terminó su noviazgo y todo solo iba de mal en peor... Todas aquellas chicas que Jason se acercara, estas preferían más al idiota del acróbata con sangre gitana que a él, y si estaban con él era solo como consuelo porque esté las rechazo como lo fueron el caso de Kori y Barbara en sus momentos. Además, lo que derramó la gota del vaso y lo obligó a regresar a su departamento abandonando la idea de salir a departir con sus amigos y amigos de equipo fue porque vio a aquel chico, que se decía ser su hermano mayor estando muy bien apegado a Artemisa; a la chica que desde que conoció quiso e intentó conquistar e impresionar pero justo tenía que meterse el Goldie Boy y robársela solo con un par de palabras y su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno, realmente la vida era desgraciada con él.

—A este paso, mejor me compro un maldito perro... A no espera Jason, no seas idiota es obvio que ese maldito pulgoso se irá a agitarle la cola al idiota de Dickface —Dijo enfurecido antes de gritar en frustración y lanzar uno de los cojines del sofá a la pared del lugar. Mientras pensaba qué animal a lo mínimo le sería fiel para quedarse con él, porque le quedó claro como el agua que su relación con seres humanos no era la mejor, y nunca cambiaría—. Era mejor estar muerto, sin problemas ni molestias... Debí quedarme como un maldito lobo solitario, pero no Jason, tenías que ser inteligente y hacer un grupo de forajidos; ahora estoy aquí en mi departamento, solo y sin nadie a quien apoyarme... —comenzó a hablar al aire como si alguien le estuviera escuchando— Como debí de estar siempre... —Murmuró con tristeza y sintiendo sus ojos picar pero se rehusaba a caer y llorar.

Se hubiera largado a llorar allí mismo, pero escucho como la ventana de su departamento era destrozada lo cual lo hizo reaccionar de forma rápida y tomó sus pistolas y de un salto salió del sofá, quedando frente a frente con el intruso pero dio un suspiro molesto mientras guardaba sus armas en las fundas que traía en los costados y estaba a punto de decir algo, o mejor dicho a reprochar su ventana rota pero fue detenido por la voz característica de aquel clon fallido de Superman:

—Rojo no llegar, Bizarro buscarte

Jason no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida como algo deprimente, pero estaba feliz al notar que al menos a alguien le importaba al menos un poco... Aún que comenzó a cuestionarse por comenzar a catalogarlo como un poco, porqué él recordó cómo aquel clon los salvó a él y Artemisa de morir aquel día, estaría muerto por segunda vez de no ser por él, ¿Quién haría ese tipo de acciones? Casi nadie, y él lo sabía. Dio una sonrisa más alegre antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas a su amigo y darle un golpe suave y amistoso en el pecho para decir:

—¿Deseas quedarte aquí, Bizarro? Prepararé algo de comida, después de limpiar el desastre —Le preguntó lo mejor posible para que el otro comprendiera, recibiendo una afirmación del nombrado—. Bien, ve a la sala, ya regreso... [...]—Red Hood no logró terminar la frase porque su amigo lo atrapó en un abrazo, que para su sorpresa era suave pero claramente firme.

—Rojo estar triste, Bizarro ayudar —Dijo con una sonrisa el enorme clon, sin deseos de soltar al otro. Jason suspiró derrotado pero alegre por aquel gesto, que no tardó en corresponder o eso intento porque solo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del contrario.

—Gracias, grandote —Le murmuró con total sinceridad y cariño el chico rebelde del clan de los murciélagos.

Fue que comprendió el mercenario que el mundo a pesar de darle la espalda, que su propia familia lo odio o trato mal, que su disque hermano le quite todo cuanto ama o que si su vida amorosa es una mierda, tenía a alguien con él y esa persona no se alejaría de él ni siquiera por la mano de Dick o de su propio creador, esa persona era Bizarro, el clon fallido de Lex Luthor y actual miembro de los Outlaws.


	18. Raíces árabes (DamiColin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne / Colin Wilkins (DamiColin)

Colin desde que conoció a Damian se dio cuenta por sus rasgos que él era árabe, pero eso no dejaba de encantarle por el contrario lo atraía casi como la belleza rara de una hermosa rosa de Damasco, sobretodo amaba las pocas veces que aquel chico mostró sus raíces de Medio Oriente, ya era: hablando en árabe, raras veces a escondidas hacia comida de su patria, o cuando no ocultaba su acento ... Si eran pocas veces, y le daba tristeza extrema que el chico lo ocultara casi todo de él por los estúpidos se xenofóbicos y tiempo después se agregó a la lista a los homofóbicos.

Cuando en una de sus visitas le preguntó algunas cosas sobre la cultura de su país, el mayor no le riñó nada y hasta cedió para poder explicarle todo de todo, desde la historia de aquellos lugares hasta la comida, el baile ya sus costumbres, pero cuando tocaron el tema del baile como sobre que un hombre podía tener un harem de mujeres; que dejaron con muchas ideas al menor sobre cómo se vería el heredero Wayne con tal traje de concubina árabe como de bailarina, que lo dejaron babeando.

Lo que no supo el pelirrojo era que su mejor amigo, le estaba provocando con perversidad pensamientos esos y con una clara idea que solo él tenía desde hacía tiempo y sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que, Colin no lo juzgaba por sus raíces como mucha gente y entre esta se podía contar algunos miembros que pertenecían al clan del murciélago, todos excepto el cerebrito y el zombie. Así que un día movió un par de cosas ya escondidas de toda su familia compró algo desde Medio Oriente bajo otro seudónimo, resultando demasiado fáciles y sonrío aún más alegre al saber que su familia no estaría cierto día en la mansión, pero como era de esperarse le dejaron bajo el cargo no sólo de Alfred sino también de Dick pero este término iba a huir del cargo por tener una cita con Kori; así que Damian mandó a llamar a Colin para que se quedara en la mansión,

—Ya me aburrí, ¿Te parece hacer otra cosa? —Preguntó al pelirrojo con su indiferencia habitual, para esconder sus claras intenciones tras sus palabras. Su mejor amigo le mando una mirada, para luego apagar el juego y consola de videojuegos con el mando mientras pensaba alguna idea pero negó al no tener alguna en esos precisos instantes, y no se fijó para nada la pequeña sonrisa que lanzó el demonio— Bien , porqué yo sí —Con eso se levantó de su lugar.

Bajo la atenta mirada parda del chico Damian camino hasta uno de los estantes sacando un pañuelo negro, y le dio una sonrisa perversa antes de lanzarle la prenda al pelirrojo que no comprendía o no quería comprender lo que pasaba y esperaba a lo que fuera a decir su amigo, el cual de forma autoritaria le dijo:

—Póntelo, y más te vale que sea bien o te ira peor —Damian le miró de forma seria, y el menor tomo el pañuelo negro de seda entre sus manos acariciándolo con sus dedos de forma suave antes de dar un suspiro y acceder a lo pedido, tomó el pañuelo y se lo colocó sobre los ojos. El demonio Al'Ghul, se acercó a él para asegurar que no veía nada como si ese pañuelo estaba bien amarrado y luego se alejó dejando unos cortos minutos solo al chico.

Colin comenzaba a dudar lo que pasaría imaginándose las mil y un formas de tortura que le podría hacer el pelinegro, que solo le hicieron tragar grueso y con dificultad por el miedo pero tratado de ignorarlo, creía vagamente que ese chico no lo asesinaría o torturaría sin razón aparente, ¿Verdad? O claro, a menos que se enterara de sus locas ideas y fantasías con él en ropas árabes, allí si tendría una idea para que lo asesine. Sin embargo, sus ideas quedaron en segundo plano cuando con el oído captó el sonido de varios tintineos de metal contra metal pero era suave, y fue allí que escucho la música árabe de fondo que comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Qué demonio estaba haciendo el demonio? Hasta que escucho la voz del quinto Robin, decir:

—Quítate la venda —Le ordenó con seriedad, y el pelirrojo aceptó sin llevarle la contraria para quitarse la venda y su rostro lleno de sorpresa como el sonrojo. 

Frente a él estaba su mejor amigo con un hermoso traje de bailarina árabe, dejándole a su vista ciertas partes de cuerpo sin cubrir que lo empezaron a hacer babear sobre todo al ver el escote de la falda y la fina tela que lo cubría, ni que hablar del hermoso collar que había estaba colgando en su cuello, brazaletes en sus dos manos y una en su tobillo derecho. Damian chasquear la lengua con molestia, al ver que el otro no le prestaba más atención por estar perdido pero, dio una enorme y amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos y se hinca frente al pelirrojo siempre cuidando el no mostrar mucho; y con sus manos tomo el rostro pecoso del chico que estaba hirviendo literalmente de la vergüenza, mientras sus ojos pardos estaban clavados en los jade del demonio Wayne.

—¿Qué? Sorprendido, Wilkes —Le dijo con sarcasmo el chico de rasgos árabe. Peor antes que siguiera molestando a Colin, este se lanzó en su contra para besarlo tirándolo al piso y dejando al pelirrojo encima de él aún besándolo, y en lugar de que Damian lo rechaza él aceptó el beso mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del otro y lo apegó más.

Los besos siguieron y siguieron, pero para sorpresa estos no llegaron lejos quizás un par de manoseos pero no amas de eso, claro que Damian al poco tiempo le enseñó a bailar al otro chico dejándolo más sorprendido como deseando más de ese demonio lleno de misterios y sombras, como algo le quedó claro al menor que la próxima le pediría de forma directa al pelinegro que se pusiera más ese tipo de ropa, ya que le quedaba hermosa.

  
  



	19. ¿Con que sumiso, ah? (Kontim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Wayne / Conner Kent-Kon El (Kontim)

—¿Con qué sumiso, ah? —Le dijo de forma desafiante y molesta Tim, aún así, su rostro solo reflejaba seriedad asesina y dirigió a una sola persona y esa era a la que él tenía amarrado de pies y manos contra la cama. Mientras el yacía encima de su abdomen molesto, muy molesto.

Era de esas pocas veces en que Tim se enfurecía y cuando lo hacía iba enserio con lo que intentaría después de esa persona, y peor si esta lo trataba como alguna especie de tonto. No es que estuviese enojado con su novio en sí, pero si estaba furioso con las palabras dicha e intercambiadas con sus hermanos a él, Timothy Jackson Drake, el más joven detective, el antiguo tercer Robin y el actual Red Robin y líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, sobre qué él "era la perfecta sumisa para cualquier hombre con quien tuviera o no una relación amorosa"; pero las cosas no solo terminaron allí señores, no todo lo contrario, cuando el menor creyó ciegamente que Conner lo defendería solo se equivocó por qué este acepto las ideas locas de sus dos hermanos mayores,

—Tim, esto es demasiado retorcido hasta para ti. Sé que estás enojado, cariño, pero, ¿No podemos hablarlo como personas civilizadas? —Preguntó y trató de razonar Superboy con el tercer petirrojo del clan del murciélago pero, todas sus palabras cayeron en saco roto y Tim le tomó el cabello y jaló de este para levantar su cabeza y mirarlo a escasos centímetros rozándose las narices.

—Debiste haberlo pensado antes. Ahora, "tu sumisa" te enseñará modales —Le dijo con seriedad y perversión reflejada en sus ojos azules como el cielo. Conner solo pudo tragar grueso aterrado de lo que iba a pasar, hubiera huido pero las esposas le impedían el escape porque tenían pequeños fragmentos de kriptonita en su interior, que lo mantenían débil lo suficiente para dejarlo indefenso frente a su novio con sed de venganza running sus venas.

Tim con tranquilidad se sacó de su cinturón una daga que le había quitado con anterioridad al demonio Wayne hacía varios meses, y reemplazado con una réplica tan exacta que ni el mismísimo Batman notaría su falsificación, y comenzó a cortar la camisa del súper chico teniendo cuidado de no cortarlo, lo lastimaría si, pero tampoco sería un maldito sadista loco no tenía límites. Después de quitar parte de la playera del cuerpo de Kent, comenzó lamer el cuello del mayor y mordiendo dicha zona con fuerza, dejando marcas de chupetones a lo largo de este, sus manos jugaban a arañar sin piedad el pecho y abdomen firme del Superboy, que soltaba pequeños jadeado como suspiros por las atenciones bruscas de su pareja.

Mientras Tim se encargaba de desnudarlo y con cada pedazo de piel descubierto era mordido dejando la marca perfecta de los dientes, y siguió así su trabajo con enorme atención hasta que todo el torso, brazos y abdomen ya estaban suficientemente marcados, y fue el momento exacto que el tercer petirrojo decidió bajar para marcar su territorio en las únicas partes que faltaban en esos momentos, sus piernas pararse de forma tortuosa hasta la entrepierna del mayor; la cual le dio un par de lamidas solo para escuchar con gusto el gemido de sorpresa que dio Conner al sentirlo jugar con su miembro, siguió con sus lamidas lentas, besos y mordiscos suaves. Pero se detuvo al momento que sintió la cadera del contrario moverse en la búsqueda de más contacto,

—¿Ahora, miren quién es el que suplica atención? —Le acusó con burla. Mientras su boca se acercaba con peligro hasta el oído del otro, que lamió con sugerencia y mordió el borde, Superboy iba a gemir pero al final se mordió la lengua y labios para evitarlo de forma inútil porque su pequeño novio comenzó a mastrubarlo con rapidez, sacándole el aliento.

—T...Tim... —Murmuró con dificultad Kent mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. El nombrado se acercó a los labios ajenos para lamer con tranquilidad y parsimonia la sangre que llenaba estos, luego unió los suyos para un beso profundo y lleno de lujuria y gula, tanto jugando como luchando con la lengua ajena. Tim se separó de la boca de Conner de forma obscena, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que los conectaba entre ambas bocas pero que deshizo cuando pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—¿Sucede algo, mi " _ Pretty boy _ "? —Preguntó sugerente Tim, y después le da pequeña lamida la punta de la nariz de Conner. el mayor estaba al borde de la locura por los toques del otro, hasta que estos cesan y gruñe molesto a la pérdida de la mano pequeña de su novio, que solo lo miro con falsa culpa junto a una sonrisa naciente en sus labios- Oh, lo siento, no sabía que te gustaba lo que hacía, torpe de mí-le dijo en tono de disculpa demasiado falso y con toques maliciosos combinados.

Conner creyó que el otro seguiría con el hecho de tocarlo pero se equivocó, Tim en su lugar atino a morderle la clavícula derecha con fuerza causando que sangrara la nueva herida que después fue lamida, y la lengua de Tim comenzó a crear un camino húmedo hasta el pezón derecho donde lo lamió y chupo, cuando creyó conveniente el tercer Robin se quitó la ropa con total provocación frente aquellos ojos azules y puedo escuchar a la perfección el gruñido de Conner como el ruido de las esposas contra la madera del respaldo; el pequeño petirrojo atacó de nueva cuenta los labios del clon en y cuando se alejó con rapidez sustituyó sus labios por tres dedos de su mano derecha, el súper chico se paralizó al saber lo qué tramaba el otro y estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria pero la voz sepulcral de su amante lo detuvo, diciendo:

—Créeme, los lamería si fuera tú, a menos que quieras sin preparación —La sonrisa que estaba en aquel antes angelical rostro le provocó un escalofrío a Conner, y no exactamente un escalofrío de placer, sino uno de miedo total. El moreno mayor solo pudo tragarse su orgullo y comenzar a lamer los dígitos, porqué siempre que lo hacían él era el de arriba y solo había escuchado las quejas de su amante por el dolor que sufría en su parte trasera, momentos después de sus arranques de pasión donde no preparaba al menor y se lo follaba sin más allí mismo. Pero en algo estaba seguro, que al menos Tim era un poco amable, por ahora.

El menor se divertía con el cuerpo del chico, ocupando su mano libre para masturbarlo de nueva cuenta y a la misma velocidad que le dio al principio aprovechando que los dedos de su otra manos estaban en la boca de Kent para poder escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Al considerarlos suficientemente húmedos se los quitó de la boca al otro para dirigirlos a la entrada de este mismo, y comenzar a preparar como de la igual forma tortuosa y lenta para volverlo loco del placer y hacerle rogar por más; logrando su cometido al poco tiempo pero mientras lo preparaba con el segundo dedo en su interior Conner se corrió en su mano pero, eso no impidió que siguiera con sus atenciones para tenerlo de nueva cuenta erecto, y para cuando el tercero había hecho su camino en el interior caliente del moreno mayor, este ya estaba al borde de rendirse a su segundo orgasmo, por lo cual sacó con rapidez sus dedos de la entrada.

Conner, intentó gruñir de molestia pero salió más como jadeo lastimero de atención, que no quedó mudo a los oídos ajenos del menor que se acomodó entre las piernas de Superboy y de una sola estocada se encajo en el otro para seguir con la misma fuerza sus embestidas, mientras que su pobre víctima le tocó aguantarse el dolor inicial y volvía a sentir aquellas tersas manos volviéndolo a tocar su pecho como la lengua del menor jugar con sus pezones sin dejarlo de embestir su entrada con fuerza, con todas aquella atenciones fue olvidando y relajándose ante el dolor y poder comenzar a sentir placer, cuando Tim notó que los gemidos que lanzaba Conner eran de placer aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones cómo comenzó a gruñir y jadear del placer.

Sus bocas no paraban de buscarse entre sí mientras él orgasmo era inminente después de un largo tiempo de tortura mutua, pero más hacia el mayor, y mientras Tim volvía a jugar con el miembro ajeno con el mismo ritmo de las estocadas hasta que por fin el climax llegó a su apogeo, y el primero en venirse fue Conner y seguido de Tim, después de un par de estocadas más profundas. Tim jadeante pero sin ninguna señal de cansancio en esos momentos, se acercó al pecho del otro para seguir lamiendo y mordiendo y subir de este hasta el cuello, y escuchaba los gemidos suaves del otro hasta que el pequeño decidió besar los labios maltratados de Conner.

—¿Ya...me puedes...soltar? —Preguntó Conner, con cansancio y con molestia del entumecimiento que sufrían sus manos y brazos en esos momentos. Tim miró a los ojos azules marino del mayor y luego sus muñecas esposadas, una nueva idea perversa hizo mediación en su cabeza y decidió ponerla en marcha.

Tim no dijo palabra alguna y lo primero que hizo fue salirse del mayor, haciendo que este jadeara por la falta del miembro ajeno, para luego quitarle las esposas con enorme tranquilidad. Conner al estar libre de las esposas se acomodo en la cama mientras se sobaba una de sus muñecas lastimadas como sentía que el entumecimiento se comenzaba a ir se sus manos, y justo antes de reñirle a su novio de lo sucedido este fue interrumpido porque el tercer petirrojo sin ningún permiso le colocó un collar en el cuello, volviendo a correrle por el cuerpo la misma debilidad y dolor y recayó que aquella cosa tenía kriptonita pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo pensarlo porque un tirón del collar le hizo volver a la realidad, y ver que Tim tenía una correa entre sus manos como una sonrisa demasiado aterradora para el pobre Kent.

—Creíste que saldrías vivo de esta mio amore, créeme esto apenas comienza Conner...

El nombrado sólo atinó a tragar grueso mientras comenzaba a tomar nota mental que ese angelito con alas de petirrojo, no era más que un pequeño demonio con alas de murciélago disfrazado bajo ese semblante inocente, frágil y dócil.

  
  
  



	20. ¡Eres un maldito asaltacunas! (RoyDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper/ Damian Wayne (RoyDami)

Jason Peter Todd, desde el momento que consiguió un departamento lejos de la mansión Wayne tuvo que llevar a cabo a vivir con él a su mejor amigo, el antiguo aprendiz de Greed Arrow, Roy Harper.

Bueno, dicen que irte a vivir a un con un amigo no todos tus días serán monitor y aburridos, y menos si tú amigo que es un desmadre como Roy, allí sabrías que las cosas que pasarían en el departamento saldrían siempre de lo peculiar y monótono, como en sus contados casos cuando: Quemaron la cocina por equivocarse a la hora de cocinar con el aceite y vertieron cerveza en su lugar, cuando Roy compró un nuevo "juguete" que destruye medio baño y pasillo por su bromita hacia el petirrojo rebelde , el día en que ambos chicos regresaron todos borrachos de un bar y tuvieron una pelea donde el televisor fue lanzado por la ventana ... En definitiva los días en ese departamento eran una locura sin precedente sin anticipación ni nada.

A esos pocos días se le suma a las visitas esporádicas de los petirrojos cada uno por diferentes motivos, Dick, siempre era para andar de metido en la vida privada de su hermanito menor, Tim, le ayudaba con algunos casos viceversa y algunas veces tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo o ambos le debían la vida al chico por su información, Damian..., Damian, era el caso raro entre los robins hasta para Jason aún no sabía exactamente cómo catalogar las visitas del niño de 13 años a su departamento, y menos porque este solo se quejaba del lugar.

—Yo me voy a buscar el almuerzo y un par de cervezas, o sino terminare metiéndole una bala entre ceja y ceja al mocoso —Comentó Jason al pelirrojo, mientras tomaba las llaves del departamento y salía del departamento ya más cabreado de lo usual.

Jason se sintió cabreado a morir, sabía que Roy tenía una paciencia casi idéntica a Dickface, por eso no le preocupaba dejarlo con Damian además pensaba que el pelirrojo se aburriría de la presencia del petirrojo menor y se iría a su habitación para seguir con sus inventos raros y destructivos como siempre.

—¡Maldición, ni siquiera puedo estar en mi propio departamento! —Gritó enfurecido al aire, importándole poco que los demás transeúntes lo vieran hablar solo y como si estuviera loco por ello. Jason solo mando una mirada asesina junto a esa aura negra que llevaba consigo, que prometía con total seguridad que mataría al primer idiota que dijera algo.

Siguió caminando hasta el puesto donde compraría un par de tacos pero cuando metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón se topó con que no estaba su billetera, sin creerlo revisó el todos los posibles bolsillos de su pantalón y chaqueta sin encontrarla, gritó a los cuatro vientos una maldición antes de devolverse a pisotones furiosos hasta su departamento y sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta, e ingreso y dijo:

—Por una mierda Roy, sino tenias para pagar la cuenta no tenías que robarme mi cartera .... —Comenzó a decir el mayor caminando hasta la sala enfurecido ignorando todo y con todo era el sonido, hasta que este se encontró en aquel sitio del departamento a su mejor amigo y hermano menor copulando, exactamente en su sofá— ¡Qué putas se creen que hacen, y más aún en mi sofá! —Les grito histérico el segundo Robin.

Roy y Damian pararon su jueguito mutuo, el menor estaba sentado en el regazo del pelirrojo sin ninguna prenda en sus piernas y la camisa a duras penas seguía en el cuerpo del menor, mientras que, el mayor era otra historia tenía aún tenía el pantalón y demás ropa puestos, claro con el cierro bajo. Roy sido frío como se le bajó la calentura al momento que el mercenario los descubrió, Damian solo miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

—Todo un drama por un simple sofá, Todd, cuando Harper y yo ya lo hemos usado para tener sexo —Declaró el menor sin darle importancia y sin ninguna vergüenza o pena ajena de lo que estaba delatando en esos momentos a su hermano mayor. Mientras sin ninguna preocupación se quitó del regazo del arquero y se puso su ropa faltante para robarle un casto beso a su amante, ya no tan secreto—. Si sobrevives a esta Harper, te veré donde siempre y no llegues tarde —Con eso dicho el menor se fue del departamento dejando a ambos amigos solos.

Lo primero que atinó a hacer Harper fue subirse el cierre de los pantalones como acomodarse los demás ropa, mientras saltaba del sofá para comenzar a huir del lugar porque en menos de un segundo Jason desenfundó sus pistolas y comenzó a jugar tiro al blanco con su amigo persiguiendo por todo el lugar y cuando las balas acabaron se fue sobre su amigo a puñetazos y patadas limpias, mientras no paraba de acusar al pobre arquero que era un pervertido, degenerado, asaltacunas, pedófilo ... Por robarle la inocencia a su hermano menor , o bueno la inocencia que le queda al niño ex asesino.

Lo que no sabría nunca Jason fue que inocencia nunca existió en Damian Wayne, porque este demonio sedujo a su mejor amigo para tener esa relación clandestina.


	21. Un poco de rebeldía, no vendría mal, ¿Verdad? Parte 2 (BartDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartholomew Allen II/Damian Wayne (BartDami)

Bart se despertó a causa de escucho el leve gruñido de su pareja por la luz que se colaba por la ventana cercana a la habitación del primero, el castaño suprimió un par de risas de sus labios porque no quería que desde muy temprano el pequeño petirrojo lo matara a golpes, ya tenía suficiente conque ese mismo día irían a la casa del menor a presentarse formalmente como su pareja y sabía que sería desollado vivo así que solo quería seguir disfrutando de sus últimas horas de vida, y con eso en su mente ocupó su velocidad para que en menos de un parpadeo tapara el sol de la mañana con las cortinas y regresó a la cama donde abrazó el menudo cuerpo del menor más cerca de él y escuchó como este soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se hacía más pequeño contra el pecho de Allen.

—Siempre supe que tenías complejo de gato, gruñón por fuera pero tierno por dentro, o quizás, solo un poco —Dio unas pequeñas risas Bart, antes de acurrucarse contra el otro y dejarse caer por Morfeo mientras recordaba cómo rayos había conseguido a su babydemon , lo cual le causaba una enorme diversión al pensarla como una anécdota graciosa en algún futuro lejano.

* * *

**_~ ..... Un año atrás ..... ~_ **

Damian era cierto nunca se llevó bien con todos los miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes ni siquiera con Tim que era su hermano adoptivo, aunque para el menor él no era su hermano ni nada solo un simple recogido que su padre le tuvo lastima y esas mismas palabras se las repetía una y otra vez, cuando una nueva pelea estallaba ya fuera durante un patrullaje, en la mansión o en la torre T.

Sin embargo había alguien en la torre que por fin habla captar aunque sea un poco de la atención del actual Robin, el cual intento ignorar por completo todas las ideas claro debes en cuandoban o más bienían por sus personalidades tan diferentes, aunque el castaño se divertía más con sus peleas porque le encantaba ver la ira en Damian, a veces Tim le cuestionaba si él tenía cerebro y una pizca de razonamiento en lo que se metía y su amigo siempre le respondía diciendo que: "Damian, era idéntico a un gatito huraño pero que si le dabas cariño este se volverían manso ", y Red Robin solo puedo catalogarlo como idiota a su amigo.

Con un año de convivencia los sentimientos del pelinegro crecieron pero como buen hijo del murciélago era lo escondió lo mejor que pudo, y siguió tratando igual al castaño como siempre evitando que los demás notaran su enamoramiento pero, no era el caso de Bart, el cual dejaba más claro que el agua o según él que quería algo con el hijo de Batman a pesar de los constantes rechazos, gritos y enojos. El jugo con todas y cada una de sus cartas como le enseñó su tío Wally en cómo conquistar a un Robin, pero en un inicio no se paró a pensar que Damian no era un simple Robin, sonriente y de gran corazón, como Dick Grayson, no, él lo hizo hasta después de que todos sus intentos fracasaron y comprendió que este ex miembro de la liga de los asesinos era diferente, demasiado diferente a todas las posibles parejas que pudo tener el velocista.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer, todo lo que intente fue un fiasco ...— Murmuró Bart a su tío Wally, mientras dejaba su rostro contra la madera de la mesa derrotado y con el cerebro y todas sus neuronas quemadas de tanto pensar— Quizás tenga razón Garfield y el enano sea inmune al amor o coqueteos, ¿Tú qué piensas tío Wally? —Preguntó Bart al pelirrojo que estaba preparándose un sándwich mientras lo escuchaba de forma atenta.

—Pues, quizás el demonio solo necesite un buen acostón o polvo para que se vuelva manso como un gatito, no lo sé es lo que yo pienso... —Dijo Wally terminando de hacer su sándwich, y justo cuando se da vuelta para guardar todo lo que utilizó para prepararlo en la refrigeradora Bart desapareció de un segundo al otro del lugar, pero West estaba ignorante de ello—. Aunque, pensándolo bien Damian podría rebanarte en pedazos con su katana, así que...—Dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que no había ya nadie en el lugar— ¿Por qué nunca esperas a que termine de hablar antes de salir corriendo? —Gritó al aire molesto.

**_~.....Gotham City.....~_ **

Bart no tardó ni un par de segundos o quizás minutos en estar en Gotham, la lluvia caía por el lugar el velocista recorría todo el lugar buscando alguna pista del petirrojo compañero de Batman, más aún porque ya era su hora obligatoria de patrullaje nocturno. Solo tuvo que recorrer unos 5 minutos en su búsqueda hasta que por fin lo divisó saltando unos edificios cercanos, estaba solo sin siquiera la compañía de sus hermanos mayores, Bart sin pensarlo mucho creyó que este había huido o lo mandaron a hacer algo por su cuenta no estaba del todo seguro pero si tenía en claro algo y eso, era que esa noche tendría al pequeño Wayne con él.

—¡Babydemon! —Gritó alegre Bart llegando al edificio y en un parpadeo antes que el aludido pudiera darse cuenta e intentar algo el castaño ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos, pero a causa del suelo empapado del edificio hizo que se resbalara el velocista obligando a ambos caer y mojarse más con el agua estancada en charcos de diversos tamaños que habían allí cerca.

—¡Quítate de encima mío Allen, o lo harás a pedazos oíste! —Le gritó enfurecido y rojo entre la rabia y la vergüenza que se instaló en esos momentos al sentir el cuerpo del otro demasiado cerca del suyo, y aún peor empapados y con la ropa adheridas al cuerpos de cada uno.

—¿Al Babydemon, le molesta el tacto humano? Qué extraño, según recuerdo te dejas abrazar por Dick, ¿Porque conmigo es diferente? Bueno, Dick tiene un buen trasero, es un punto a su favor... —Fue lo único que prestó atención con toda la atención Damian desde que comenzó a hablar el parlanchín velocista, antes de desechar su atención en una simple y sencilla forma de quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo de Allen. 

Damian estaba a punto de no sólo quitarse a patadas a Bart sino que también le rompería un par de costillas y quizás una pierna, pero todas sus ideas de asesinarlo o lastimarlo se borraron al momento que el velocista lo detuvo de su intento imperioso de lanzarlo lejos inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas con las de él. La cara de ira de Damian no se hizo esperar y este como si fuera un animal acorralado se retorció para intentar soltarse, y Bart aprovechó la distracción de este para besarlo; claro recibió una enorme mordida cuando el ex asesino salió de su shock inicial por el beso inesperado y robado pero, el castaño solo retorció para relamerse los labios y probar el metálico sabor de su sangre por la mordida para volverlo atacar pero esta vez con un beso hambriento y necesitado y tosco, al cual Damian lucho y lucho pero al final se rindió a este y lo correspondió de la misma forma, saboreando la sangre como el sabor de las gotas de lluvia que se colaron al beso.

El beso quedó corto al momento que las manos de cada uno recorrían el cuerpo ajeno, jadeando y suspirando por cada toque que se debatían entre suaves y toscos. La ropa mojada de sus trajes comenzó a molestarlo como la lluvia que se cernía sobre ambos cuerpos, aunque en un principio no lo fue pero como el clima en Gotham y sobre todo sus tormentas eran impredecibles está en específico se tornó más fuerte y violenta.

—Tengo una idea... —Murmuró Damian contra los labios de Bart, descansando momentáneamente de sus besos. El velocista sonrío con malicias al captar la idea del otro, y le dio un beso profundo pocos minutos antes de cargarlo al estilo princesa y para quién lo viese se sorprendería que el joven Robin no se opuso a aquel gesto.

Bart haciendo hágale de su velocidad sobre humana llegó al lugar indicado por el menor, cuidando de no resbalarse de nueva cuenta contra el suelo hasta que por fin llego aquel callejón alejado de todo donde en esos momento s de encontraba un pequeño refugio para el par de adolescentes, Damian se encargó de quitar cualquier alarma o algo que los atrapara infraganti antes de seguir con su juego inicial de besos y caricias muy íntimas. De apoco en poco la ropa se fue quitando o casi arrancando del otro, dejando la piel expuesta a los roces de sus manos y labios, el actual Kid Flash devoraba besos el cuerpo del pelinegro murciélago empezando por los labios, pasando por su cuello, clavícula, hombros, pecho y abdomen; lamiendo y dejando chupetones por cada una de sus cicatrices haciendo jadear al más joven por lo sensible que se había puesto su piel por un par de toques del castaño, no tardó mucho en que la boca de este llegara a la entrepierna de su amante volviendo los jadeos en gemidos de placer.

—Allen...y...yo no te he dado permiso para esto, nngh~... —Protestó Damian, al sentir la lengua del nombrado en su miembro e intentó quitárselo de encima pero no podía, aunque lo negara le encantaba aquello. Mientras se mordía su mano derecha para acallar sus gemidos, la otra jalaban el habrás castañas del velocista.

No tardó mucho para que Damian se rindiera al orgasmo y quedará aturdido por aquello, lo suficiente para que Bart pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento, el prepararlo, y aún con eso hecho, cuando Bart lo penetro el dolor y el placer inundaron a Damian y tuvo que controlarse para no llorar de este; el mayor le intentó ayudar dándole besos y caricias mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de él, estuvieron así un rato antes de que por insistencias e Robin aumentarán la velocidad embestidas aunque Bart, bueno; nunca le digan a un velocista ir más rápido o terminarán inevitablemente quedarán hechos polvo, cosa que probó de primera mano ese mismo día Damian, al decirle que no se contuviera con él porque no era un chica. Terminó cansado, jadeando, aturdido y perdido de cuantas veces corrió él pero sí de cuántas Bart lo lleno, que solo fueron exactamente tres veces.

—¿Me detengo o quieres la cuarta ronda? —Preguntó divertido viendo al menor hecho un desastre, jadeando, con el rostro completamente rojo y con el pelo pegado a su rostro hasta casi para el ojo crítico del velocista podría decir que lo vea temblar. Bart aún no salía del interior de su pequeño demonio, y aprovechando de tenerlo así de atontado lo llenaba de besos el rostro, cuello y hombros.

—Aún...p...puedo... —Dijo entre jadeos Damian. Tratando de mostrar resistencia, aunque su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, estaba cansado al límite y casi podía jurar que si cerraba demasiado tiempo sus ojos caería dormido allí mismo.

—Shhh, lo guardaremos para la próxima Dam —Le respondió en voz baja y llena de cariño Bart, dejándole un beso en la frente al menor.

Lo próximo que pasó fue que Damian cayó dormido casi desmayado del cansancio, Bart lo vistió sin ninguna molestia y claro tuvo que limpiar su desorden en el batimovil, antes de cargar el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos y salir de allí para llevárselo de forma directa a la mansión porque este intuía que no despertará hasta mañana, y no intuyo mal a ello.

Después de aquella noche el velocista creyó vagamente que el menor ya no se le acercaría, pero se equivocó al momento que este se presentó en la torre T y le dejó claro que lo suyo estaba en pie quiera o no, Bart sólo atinó a responder con un beso de manera impulsiva que fue correspondido por el contrario. De allí ambos chicos salieron a escondidas de todos y siguieron con sus encuentros carnales, ya fuera donde estuvieran y a veces Damian se prestaba a algunos fetiches simples a cumplir, como el ocupar bragas bajo su ropa ya sea de Robin o la de civil.

* * *

**_~.....Actualidad.....~_ **

Pero como todo lo bueno empieza termina, porque la llamada insistente del celular del joven maravilla obligó a la pareja despertarse a regañadientes y justo Bart solo había cerrado 5 minutos sus ojos, el menor atendió la llamada que era de alguno de sus otros dos hermanos que estaban en la mansión, aunque era fácil pensar que era Dick el que llamaba y no Jason. Cuando la llamada dio finalizada, Damian lanzó teléfono al piso descuidadamente solo para volverse acostarse y gruñir a Bart solo le causó gracia y ternura antes de cargar al joven heredero Wayne y moverse al baño para una merecida ducha, y quizás un poco de sexo en la ducha no vendría mal ...


	22. Cuando la princesa prefirió el dragón (Timjay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Timjay)

Estaba en aquel balcón fumando su primer cigarro del día, cuando ni el sol aún no había salido pero no tardaría ni una hora más en hacer su aparición. El frío le calaba los huesos pero no se quería molestar por ir por una camisa para su torso desnudo, hubiera vuelto al pequeño lecho que compartía con su actual pareja, abrazarlo y dormiste con él pero sus pesadillas no lo dejarían en paz desde dan su aparición y no quería causar problemas al menor, no lo deseaba que él descubrirá sus problemas nocturnos y mucho menos quería alejarlo por mismo, no como su última relación o lo quiso ver así.

Recuerda de la mejor manera cómo conoció a su pequeña salvación de aquel pozo de soledad y oscuridad sin fondo al que cayó ...

Allí estaba de nueva cuenta en aquel bar de mala muerte bebiendo más de la cuenta, no le preocupaba quedar borracho porqué pobre diablo el que intentará robarle el aún estaba algo cuerdo para poder meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja pero, ahora todo lo que quería era solo seguir bebiendo y olvidar todo, absolutamente todo.

El amor era una vil perra desgraciada para Jason, la cual solo le vio la cara de idiota y solo lo lleno de falsas ilusiones, sí, así es, el gran Red Hood y el mercenario más temido había caído preso en las garras del amor un amor que llevaba desde niño preso cuando conoció al anterior chico maravilla, su antecesor, el actual Nightwing, Dick Grayson. Dick, era cierto en un principio no se llevaron bien, pelearon por todo y nada ni que hablar cuando este mismo idiota dijo que nunca debió de ser adoptado por bruce que solo fue un error pero hemos aquí, enamorado, tonto e ilusionado y cuando volvió entre los muertos, ah claro para el casanova Dick Grayson fue un excelente plato que degustar hasta que se aburrió de él y lo desecho como si nada, ahora estaba allí ahogando penas y melancolía en alcohol.

—Vaya, pero miren a quien me encontré —Dijo una tercera voz cerca del mercenario, el aludido solo gruño antes de tomar su jarra de cerveza y beber todo su contenido de un solo trago y mandó al cantinero por otra más, dando una mirada amenazante al hombre para que no le riñera el que bebiera más de la cuenta—. Tráigame una también, por favor —Pidió al cantinero con una sonrisa, y cuando este se fue a buscar sus tragos el recién llegado soltó un suspiro cansado y siguió diciendo—, ¿Tan mal te dejo el rompimiento con Dick? —Era arriesgado aquella jugada pero el otro quería saber.

Jason no le dirigió la palabra por más que el otro insistió hasta que se aburrió de cuestionarlo de todas las formas posibles y por haber pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablándole casi contándole cosas triviales de su vida o los demás de la mansión, pasando de Cass a Damian luego a Bruce devuelta a Damian pasando por Alfred y de allí a Stephanie. Al principio Todd creyó que este estaba ya con el alcohol en las nubes pero, recordó que este no había terminado de beber más de una jarra de cerveza, o el chico era intolerante al alcohol o ya estaba perdiendo la noción de todo como para saber cuantas cervezas se tomó pero tenía algo claro, a él le agradaba escuchar la voz del otro contándole y cada una de sus desventuras y malas pasadas.

Los últimos retazos de sus recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza solo eran el sabor de aquellos labios, las caricias de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y las promesas de amor y curar y lamer sus heridas que le dio el menor, y luego el despertar la mañana siguiente durmiendo encima del pecho de su pecho, y el menor que volvió a repetir las palabras hasta el punto de que dijo que no le importaba si él solo lo quería para desahogarse porque estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, sin discusiones ni mediaciones de nada.

\- Bueno Jason, hay que volver a la cama —Se dijo así mismo dándose aliento, mientras apagaba la colilla de cigarro en el barandal de aquel balcón y luego tirarlo fuera de este, ya apagado. Dio un suspiro más antes de adentrarse de nueva cuenta a aquel acogedor y pequeño departamento, de su actual pareja.

Camino a pasos lentos hasta que por fin llego al cuarto donde escuchaba a la perfección la suave y acompasada respiración que daba el tercer menor de los petirrojos, las sábanas ya estaban por su cadera dejando a la vista aquella playera negra de mangas largas que era propiedad del mercenario y que este juraba a verla perdido pocos días antes en su casa de seguridad antes, Jason soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras se adentraba en la cama tomando las sabanas olvidadas para volverlos a cubrir a ambos mientras dejaba su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

—¿Jason? —Murmuró adormecido y recién saliendo de su sueño el otro, el cual se despertó al sentir el peso extra en su pecho algo extraño para él, porqué de todas las veces que el mercenario lo había hecho era más como una forma de buscar algo de consuelo de su parte. Con lentitud lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando el derecho encima de su espalda alta y la izquierda acariciaba los mechones negros de Jason, pudo escuchar los suspiros encantados y gustosos de este—. Si sucede, algo puedes decírmelo, lo que sea Jay, no me enojare contigo lo prometo —Dijo en tono calmado y alentador.

—Pesadillas —Susurró con voz cansada mientras cerraba los ojos y sus brazos apegaban más el menudo cuerpo de su pareja, casi como si no quisiera que no lo abandonara—, solo son pesadillas, babybird, vuelve a dormir —Se sincero el mercenario y pidió al otro que ignorara sus problemas, que no eran graves para él. Sin embargo, para el menor esa pieza fundamental de información que le había revelado y que ya sabia de ante mano lo llevo en la dirección contraria a la que quería Jason.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, las risas de burla pura como los comentarios del tipo: " _ estoy demasiado viejo para esas madres, Tim _ " y parecidos comenzaron a salir de la boca del segundo Robin, pero no le hizo cambiar de opinión al menor-  _ Había una vez... _

« _ Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino una princesa de carácter fuerte y gruñona pero en fondo tenía un gran corazón, amada por todo el reino y su familia.  _

_ Un día esa hermosa princesa fue a un baile en un reino lejano y allí conoció a su príncipe encantador, bailaron, charlaron y se juraron amor eterno, pero el príncipe abandonó a bella y joven princesa por una doncella cualquiera del castillo en el que vivía él.  _

_ Cuando La princesa se enteró de aquello, esta se encerró en su alcoba y lloro y lloro por días, y su llanto atrajo la atención de un enorme dragón que pasaba por allí que se conmovió y quiso cuidar de aquella chica, abandonado no sólo la comodidad de su cueva sino que también las riquezas que en ella contenía, porqué para él, esa princesa su corazón era más valioso que el oro, las joyas y perlas mismas que él custodiaba con recelo. La chica al principio lo quiso lejos de ella, le gritaba que lo odiaba y lo quería ver muerto que era un monstruo que no merecía estar en su palacio pero aquella criatura no le importo y se quedó a su lado, aguantando sus gritos, desprecios y maltratos como sus intentos en vano de matarlo. _

_ El tiempo pasó y pasó, y a medida que este corrió la princesa comenzó a querer y amar la compañía de aquel dragón que la seguía todas partes pero, un día el príncipe de aquellas lejanas tierras que una vez amó a la princesa volvió al castillo de está, y al ver al dragón intentó asesinarlo pero la joven chica defendió a aquel verdadero amigo y compañero que brindó su apoyo, comprensión y amor aún cuando está a veces le gritaba que lo odiaba; la princesa decidió huir con su amado dragón lejos de aquel reino y de todos aquellos que querían separarla de este, y vivieron felices por siempre _ »

Termino de contar aquella historia el tercer petirrojo, escuchando y sintiendo la respiración ya relajada y aletargada que daba su novio, mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos negros de este con total cariño y full de ternura. No le importaba que este durmiera encima de su pecho y aún menos porque este pesara, el quería verlo tranquilo, en paz y feliz, darle aquello que nunca tuvo por qué se lo merecía más que nada ni nadie, con suavidad plantó un beso en la cabeza de Jason mientras susurraba:

—Buenas noches, princesa-


	23. Lo que menos esperaba Clark (ClarkJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/Jason Todd (ClarkJay)

En un principio Clark siempre tuvo sus dudas y reservas hacia su amigo y compañero de la JL, Bruce Wayne, o mejor conocido como Batman. Había intentado innumerables veces hacer que el murciélago le hablara más allá de sólo el trabajo que deben realizar, pero no importaba cuanto intentase el aura de misterio y sombras inundaban aquella capucha junto a ese estoico e neutral rostro que siempre a mostrar Batman ni que hablar de Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario ni así había logrado más allá.

Tampoco supo como uno de los hijos del mismo murciélago lo vio en tan lamentable estado de melancolía por el hecho de que su mentor y padre lo había rechazado, y mucho menos que esté en lugar de darle ánimos y que intentará seguir con su conquista como lo había hecho Nightwing, este chico lo llevó a comer un par de hamburguesas y no supo como aquella charla tan trivial paso a hablarse de si el menor podría ayudarle a olvidar su enamoramiento y prestándose a ello, y aún menos supo como acepto a ese trato. Lo atribuyó a su tristeza y desilusión, y que quizás quería darse una oportunidad con otra persona que sin querer le fue cogiendo cariño.

Pasaba el tiempo y Clark comenzó a notar que aquel chico de complexión ruda y rebelde solo buscaba un poco de amor de alguien, y que esa persona nunca lo abandonara ni juzgará por sus acciones pasaras como ideales como lo había hecho casi todo el mundo hasta ahora, y con eso propuesto comenzó a darle su cariño aunque se comportara como un gato arisco al tacto con el tiempo logró que este se acostumbrará a sus abrazos y besos sorpresivos, como también el menor debes en cuando lo llamaba en un susurro para verlo durante sus noches de insomnio.

-Jason...-llamo la atención a su pareja un poco nervioso, como no iba a estarlo si tenía al menor en su regazo lugar donde estaba restregando su trasero contra su virilidad, mientras la boca caliente de este atacaba su cuello con mordidas y lamidas muy sugerentes. Clark con su autocontrol aún en pie no había llevado sus manos al cuerpo del contrario, seguían firmes en el sofá y renuentes a ceder a los intentos del otro.

-Vamos Sups, no te hagas el santo conmigo-dijo entre risas el menor haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara contra la piel del cuello del Súper hombre. Kent tuvo un enorme escalofrío recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un jadeo y se puso peor al sentir como las manos de Jason le desabrochaba la camisa-. Sino lo haces tú, yo me encargaré de montarte-advirtió con tono pervertido el mercenario.

Clark seguía firme en no ceder ni un poco a la tentación candente del mercenario, algo que solo lleno de reto al contrario que sin dudarlo siguió con sus caricias y fricciones, su boca siguió descendiendo por la piel del periodista con sus manos se fue aventurando a abrir su camino entre la ropa de este hasta llegar a los pantalones que los desabrochó para luego meter sus manos en el bóxer, donde ya tenía un gran ereccion el nombrado Superman. Como cual demonio le siguió susurrando palabras al oído para que cayera en su trampa, sin dejar un solo instante el manoseo de aquel enorme falo.

Los juegos del menor siguieron, hasta que decidió tomar una acción más atrevida y quizás con esta hacer que el otro se anime para tener relaciones. Se quitó del regazo del mayor y pudo escuchar como este suspiraba aliviado creyendo en vano que sus juegos había acabado, estaba equivocado rotundamente; Jason se arrodilló frente a él y con sus manos sacaron aquel miembro que buscaba su atención y se lo llevó a la boca desgastándolo, lamiéndolo y succionándolo sin vergüenza alguna, mientras escuchaba los jadeos roncos como gruñidos de parte de Clark.

Clark ya sin poder resistir a las tentaciones ajenas, alejo a Jason de su miembro y lo tumbo contra el sofá de la sala de estar y le arrancó la ropa que aún tenía el mercenario mientras este le arrebata los lentes para más tarde besarlo de forma salvaje y necesitada, sintiendo como las manos del kriptoniano lo manoseaban y preparaban para lo que pasaría después. Cuando Clark creyó que ya estaba listo se adentró en la entrada del menor que se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta sangrar por la intromisión ajena, el Kent se quedó quieto unos segundos para repartir unos besos en el cuello a su pareja pero Jason gruñó molesto y tumbo en el sofá al súper hombre para sentarse el encima de su regazo aún con el miembro dentro de él y comenzar a cabalgarlo, mientras le decía con un gruñido audiblemente molesto casi rabioso:

-No me trates como si fuera una chica llorona, me escuchaste-Clark solo atino a suspirar por lo dicho por parte de Jason, para luego cumplir sus deseos y tomar las caderas del menor con fuerza y comandarlo a embestirlo con fuerza. El menor comenzó a gemir de dolor y placer por partes iguales, llegado a enloquecerlo sin saber cuál empezaba o terminaba.

-Como desees Jason-le dijo con una sonrisa Clark, antes de contraminar a Jason contra el respaldo del mueble y seguirlo penetrando con fuerza y salvajismo que pedía el otro.

En aquel departamento se pudieron escuchar solo los gemidos y súplicas de más del mercenario dejando muy poco a la imaginación de los vecinos del edificio lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, mientras la noche pasaba de manera lenta casi como si quisiera darles más tiempo a la pareja en su encuentro carnal y lleno de pasión y lujuria, por partes iguales.

* * *

-¡Deja de molestar Dickface, no necesito de tu ayuda ni nada!-le gritó Jason, al aparato móvil con enojo y algo ronco, a causa de estar gimiendo a puros alaridos la noche anterior. Mientras este se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama con las sabanas cubriéndole solo el trasero, dejando a la vista no sólo sus múltiples cicatriz y quemaduras de todo tipo, sino que también los chupetones, mordidas y demás marcas.

Jason ya harto de las molestias del primer Robin colgó la llamada y apago el celular para lanzarlo algún lugar de la habitación corriendo suerte que el aparato no se rompiera al caer al piso, al poco rato entró en la estancia Clark con una bandeja de comida para el mercenario, el cual se reincorporó bostezando cansado.

-Te dije que no me tratarás como una chica, mallitas-le dijo algo molesto el menor, aunque la verdad muy dentro de él le gusto el gesto cariñoso del súper hombre.

Clark solo sonrió más amplio dejándole la bandeja en las piernas a Jason y darle un beso en la frente a su pareja mientras tomaba asiento a la par suya, y le decía aún con esa enorme sonrisa que solo él podría hacer dijo:

-Me alegra que te guste, Jason, ahora come que tienes que descansar-lo abrazo al menor por la cintura, y el susodicho solo suspiro rindiéndose a los gestos del otro y de paso dejando recargar parte de su peso en el pecho de Clark mientras comía su desayuno.


	24. ¿Cómo lo logró? Parte 2 (BatLantern)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Jordan/Bruce Wayne (Batlantern)

Cuando la relación entre Hal Jordan y Bruce Wayne salió a la luz no sólo de la liga y la familia del murciélago sino que también a la luz pública, dando también por anunciado que el multimillonario se había comprometido con el castaño omega, siendo la comidilla completa de la prensa y diarios de Gotham y casi el mundo entero al saber que el Playboy finalmente sentaría cabeza después de mucho tiempo negándose a ello.

Los chicos al saber del compromiso de su padre y con quién fue ... Prácticamente fue una pelea campal porque aceptarán, ya que Damian se negaba a accept a Hal en la familia, mientras que a Dick y Tim lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y por otro lado Jason, bueno a él no le dio la más simple importancia el compromiso de Bruce ya que no vivía en la mansión.

-¡Me niego! -Gritó Damian a Dick, mostrándose que estaba en contra de ir a ese lugar en específico. Dick le siguió insistiendo como loco de que eran familia, y que su padre (aunque no lo demostró abiertamente) lo quería allí como el resto de la familia.

-Ven Kon, esto se va para largo-dijo Tim molesto, tomando el brazo de su novio alfa para jalarlo y salir de aquél recinto donde solo escuchaba las quejas de un pequeño alfa terco y las súplicas e insistencias de ún beta, que hacía lo posible porque el otro se uniera a la celebración del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Cuando Tim y Conner se fueron, dejaron solos al joven alfa que recientemente un año atrás presentó casta (tardía pero la presento) y ún beta aún sin pareja, las discusiones seguía en punto muerto a pesar de todos los intentos de Dick, hasta llego a decirle a Damian que le conseguiría un tigre o oso panda si este accedía a ir, pero siempre terminaba en el mismo punto, el menor se engaña a ir a ver a su nuevo hermano.

Si hermano, por qué ya está pasado dos años desde el compromiso y boda de Batman y el Green Lanters, donde sin perder tiempo agrandaron la manada siendo bien recibido el nuevo cachorro por todos excepto claro, el primogénito de Bruce Wayne. Y justo estaban en el hospital, donde horas atrás Hal dio a luz al pequeño Thomas Wayne, pero Damian seguía terco y sin ganas de torcer su brazo y Dick se había ofrecido a Bruce de traerlo a ver al pequeño, que lindo era soñar que el demonio cedería, si era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¡Ese niño no es mi hermano, como lo son ustedes porque mi padre les dio lastima y los adoptó! -Le lanzó con cizaña importándole poco si lastimaba con sus palabras a Dick, solo sabía que de esa forma el otro se iría con la cola entre las patas a donde estaba su padre y aquel usurpador que no debería estar haciendo nada en su familia y menos quitándole su lugar.

-Dickie, te diría que no perdieras tu tiempo con un mocoso como ese-dijo apareciendo en el lugar Jason de manera indiferente y casual, a recostando su espalda contra el muro de la sala de espera y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero café.

El gruñido de Damian no se hizo esperar, desde que el menor presentó casta se peleaba más seguido con cualquier alfa hasta con su propio padre, eran las típicas etapas de rebeldía pero el segundo alfa mayor del clan d ellos murciélagos no era tan paciente como Bruce y no tardaba en poner en su lugar a Damian, y ese alfa era Jason Todd. El cual le sacó un verdadero gruñido mostrándole sus colmillos en advertencia clara de lo que era capas de hacer al otro si desobedecía, y en contra de los deseos de Damian este retrocedió a regañadientes por la orden del mayor.

-Además, será él quien sufra con su decisión en un futuro próximo, y me encantará verlo en primera fila-con eso dicho Jason salió del lugar siendo seguido por Dick, que al final de cuentas se había rendido a sus intentos y sobre todo estaba dolido por las palabras que le lanzó Damian hacía unos minutos antes de que llegara el mercenario.

Damian se quedó solo en aquel lugar, refunfuñando y gruñendo como perro rabioso. El mismo no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero algo lo hizo moverse y salir de la habitación, pero en lugar de irse a donde estaban sus hermanos oa la salida del hospital e irse a la mansión se termino encaminando al área donde estaban cuidando a los bebes y aquel de enorme vidrio vio que solo dos enfermeras cuidando de quizás unos veinte bebes en sus cunas, con ello Damian logró hacerse de un plan para sacar a las dos enfermeras del lugar y poder ingresar y claro hackear las cámaras cercanas, todo en un corto tiempo de 5 minutos, que lo tomo como nuevo récord para el demonio Al'Ghul.

Camino por entre las cunas donde estaban cada bebe, pero gracias a su olfato consiguieron encontrar al que buscaba específicamente y hasta soltó un gruñido de disgusto inconsciente, se acercó al infante que dormía chupándose el dedo pulgar de una de sus manitas regordetas, era un pequeño bebé su cabello era castaño aunque un poco más oscuro que el cabello de Hal, el resto de sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Bruce. Damian le comenzó a sufrir varias ideas de qué hacer con el engendro que vino a fastidiarle la vida, y cuando tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos se asusto, ya que el pequeño se removió y desperto, por unos segundos el actual Robin se preparaba para como el menor lloraría y generaría una reacción en cadera sobre el resto de infantes del lugar pero;

El ruido de las enfermeras acercándose hizo volver a la realidad a Damian que dejó al bebé de vuelta en su respectiva cuna antes de huir de manera sigilosa, mientras el llanto de su hermanito alertó a los demás bebes que comenzaron a llorar reclamando atención, aunque el pequeño Wayne solo quería devuelta a su hermano mayor.

* * *

~ ... 5 años después ... ~

* * *

-¿No te sorprende? -Preguntó Hal con una sonrisa a su esposo. Mientras entraba al estudio del mayor, ya que el multimillonario estaba trabajando en unos papeles de su empresa y los cuales Tim le pidió su firma como CEO de la compañía. Bruce, miro al omega que se acercó a donde estaba para sentarse en su regazo importándole poco si el alfa no quería aquello, aunque Bruce no lo rechazó por el contrario rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

-Quizás un poco, creí que Damian intentaría algo por deshacerse de Thomas-comentó sincero y directo Bruce, mostrando algo de asombro en sus ojos al ver que su primogénito hizo algo totalmente fuera de lo que pensaba y poco imaginaba.

-Te dije que debías darle un poco más de tiempo para que aceptara lo nuestro y a Thomas-le comentó con una sonrisa Hal, mientras le daba un par de besos bajando desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello del mayor, escucho el gruñido de su pareja y el apretón en su cintura hacerse más firme-, ¿Porqué no dejas un rato el papeleo y nos divertimos? Damian está cuidando de Thomas, y el resto de los chicos están fuera...-

Y como era esperarse Bruce no puedo negar a tentar por aquellas promesas oscuras y carnales, además necesitaba un descanso de tanto trabajo y que mejor que le ayudara Hal en ello.

Mientras ambos padres se divertían en sus propios juegos, se podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de un pequeño niño corriendo por toda la mansión jugando y persiguiendo a un gato -a Alfred- , que huía del pequeño demonio por miedo a que fuera hacerle, hasta que el pequeño se detuvo frente a la puerta de un cuarto que abrió con facilidad y dijo mientras se asomaba:

-Dami, quiero más galletas-dijo el pequeño niño de cuatro años que llegó al cuarto de su hermano mayor con la capucha y el manto de Batman encima, una réplica exacta regalada por Dick en su último cumpleaños al pequeño niño y que pocas veces se quitaba.

Damian que estaba trabajando en un ensayo de la universidad en su escritorio, lo dejo de lado para mirar al pequeño niño que se le acercó e intentó subirse a su regazo pero al ser pequeño le era difícil así que su hermano le ayudó a subirse, mientras Thomas se quitaba la capucha dejando a la vista su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules metálico que mostraba exactamente la mejor mezcla de sus dos padres. Thomas miró el ensayo que escribía Damian, y como todo pequeño curioso lo leyó trabándose en algunas palabras tecnicistas a la carrera que llevaba el mayor, él Al'Ghul sorprendentemente no le molesto que el pequeño husmeará y leyera su trabajo hasta se divirtió silenciosamente como el pequeño intentaba pronunciar algunas palabras. En definitiva Damian, no negaría que quería al pequeño niño y lo acepto más rápido que a Hal, con el tuvo que pasar dos años para lograr ganarse la confianza de primogénito de Bruce Wayne, pero eso era otra historia...


	25. Una pelea poco convencional (Jaydick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Grayson/Jason Todd (jaydick) (dickjay)

Desde cuando una pelea del protector de Blüdhaven, se transformaba a tener relaciones sexuales con posibilidades de ser vistos en aquella azotea de aquel edificio de oficinas, cercana al centro comercial concurrido de Gotham, hasta podía jurar que aún habían personas en algunas de esas oficinas de aquellos rascacielos que los podrían ver, aunque era un pensamiento muy paranoico pero, ¿Porqué no habría de ser lo? A cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente le entraría vergüenza y pánico que fueran atrapadas teniendo sexo en una azotea por un extraño, peor aún que no fuera sexo normal, no señores nada era suave o sencillo o dulce con su actual amante, el afanado Red Hodd, mejor conocido por el clan de los murciélagos con el nombre de Jason Todd.

Todo había iniciado a causa del propio mercenario que había mandado a llamar por el comunicador a Dick a ese lugar en la azotea y cuando Nightwing puso un pie en aquel lugar tuvo la bienvenida más romántica que le daría el mismísimo, Jason Todd, y esa implicaba dispararle como si no hubiera un mañana, y como era de esperarse el acróbata lo evadió y trató de desarmar al otro pelinegro de mechón blanco pero, toda la pelea se salió de control, ¿Y quien terminó esposado de espaldas y con cara al piso en cementado del techo? Redoble de tambores por favor, fue Dick Grayson, damas y caballeros. Más humillación no tendría el circense al ser vencido fácilmente por el otro, y de paso eso no le bastó a Jason que desconecto sus rastreadores y toda comunicación con el resto del clan de los murciélagos, no para nada...

* * *

Ahora no sólo estaba esposado de espaldas y con la cara contra el piso de cemento del aquel techo, sino que estaba semi desnudo, si se le puede clasificar semi porqué su traje estaba completamente rasgado y sus ojos estaban vendados por un pañuelo rojo, que aún se preguntaba Dick de donde rayos lo consiguió y saco el mercenario pero esos pensamientos quedaron ignorados mientras el placer inundaba sus sentidos sintiendo como el menor lo acariciaba de forma tosca y agresiva, casi podía jurar como sus uñas arañaban parte de su piel pero le gustaba.

Besos salvajes y demandantes como hambrientos invadían los labios del acróbata, sus gemidos se debatían entre dolor y placer por sus lastimados labios al ser mordidos y heridos por las mordidas que Jason les dio, mordidas, arañazos y chupetones se repartían en su piel mientras el menor lo embestía sin ninguna compasión contra su entrada, debes en cuando esté lo nalgueaba y solo saca gritos más altos de placer que ni él mismo Dick podía controlar para que nadie lo escuchara, a ese punto ya había valido el ser atrapados fornicando.

-Sigue gimiendo así Dickei, y quizás considere el que te vengas-le susurró en el oído a l acróbata causándolo un nuevo escalofrío en su piel. Dick no se había podido venir desde así dos rondas anteriores y ya iban en la tercera, todo porque Jason se le ocurrió la idea de apresar su entrepierna con un pedazo de la tela rasgada del traje de su traje.

Dick siguió gimiendo y gimiendo como respondiendo a las embestidas con la esperanza a que el forajido lo dejara venirse, babeaba un poco y como culparlo se estaba volviendo loco era la peor tortura que el mayor le podía aplicar luego de tener sexo demasiado lento para su gusto, claro. Jason sintiendo su climax cercano decidió dar su brazo a torcer y soltó el pedazo de tela en el miembro de Dick junto aún par de estocadas certeras que hicieron que se viniera en el interior del acróbata, como también, logrando que el mayor se corra abundante contra el suelo. Dick dejó su frente pegada al pavimento mientras recuperaba el aliento, sin embargo su descanso no duró mucho; por qué en un movimiento rápido el mercenario lo había dado la vuelta dejándolo su espalda contra el suelo sucio y volvió atacar los labios del circense con mordidas y succiones fuertes, sus manos masturbaban el miembro del pelinegro mayor mientras las estocadas se reanudaban más fuertes y certeras posibles, y una larga noche por delante que apenas llegaba la medianoche....

* * *

-Me debes...un...traje nuevo-dijo Dick mientras comía su cereal con total calma y mirando unas caricaturas en la televisión en la sala de estar, del departamento del menor de los pelinegros. Al terminar de comer dejo el plato encima de la mesita que había en el lugar-. Y una explicación, a Bruce del porqué no puedo patrullar hasta nuevo aviso-

Jason ingresó en la estancia con solo un pantalón de dormir y con dos tazas de café uno negro y el otro con leche, Dick le sonrió antes de aceptar la suya mientras hacía un espacio en su nido de mantas donde el mercenario no negó aquello, hasta se sonrojó un poco y este aumento más al sentir como el acróbata se acurruca contra él en búsqueda de calor, porqué exactamente esa misma mañana era fría por las lluvias de la madrugada. Jason abrazo la cintura del otro para apegarlo antes de acomodarse del todo en el sofá poniendo sus pies encima de la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no votar los platos del desayuno almuerzo, por qué eran las 12: 46 p.m pasadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que algunos escritos deben tener un problema de coherencia y demás, son viejos escritos de una cuenta mía en Wattpad, estoy pasando todo tal y como estaban, ya que es demasiado trabajo editar tantos cortos en este momento.


	26. Todo fue culpa de Roy y Jason (OliDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen/Damian Wayne (Olidami)

-¿Cómo demonio se te ocurrió dejar el demonio en el Atalaya? -Le gritó Jason hecho una furia total a su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de los Outlaws, Roy Harper.

-¿Dónde más quería que lo dejara? Si lo dejaba en tu departamento, sería una perfecta bocadillo para Fang-le contraatacó el pelirrojo al segundo ex chico maravilla y sobre todo nombrando al enorme perro del mercenario, que tenía un cuidado desde hacía unos dos años atrás. Ante de protegerse el rostro al momento de ver cómo el menor se le acercaba para golpearlo y zarandearlo y maltratarlo, como el buen amigo que era Jason con él.

Jason no se hubiera preocupado tanto por el enano que se quedara en su departamento con su mascota, porque Fang no era ningún perro tonto sabría quién es Damian y facilmente estaba de lo más dócil con él, aún si el menor estaba con la apariencia total de un gato negro. Si, un gato. El cómo llegó a eso, fue todo culpa del mismo arquero al momento de estar jugando con una poción robada del primo de Zatanna, Zachary Zatara; y mientras revisaba para que era exactamente aquel líquido de extraño color negro petróleo y lo hubiera descubierto de manera cuidado si es que el quinto Robin no entraba como don Pedro por su casa, en el departamento del pelirrojo buscando a Jason, el mismo mercenario no sabia si fue por un error o estupidez durante una pelea entre el arquero y el nuevo chico maravilla,

Los dos amigos se estaban asesinando entre sí, o mejor dicho el mercenario se encargaba de asesinar y torturar a su amigo por el error causando y mandar al demonio aún lugar donde era concurrido por los miembros de la liga de la justicia, y lo peor de todo era que probablemente cuando sepa quién es el felino terminara diciéndole todo a Bruce, si es que el mismo murciélago no lo encuentra antes, ese sería el fin para el mercenario.  
  


* * *

Mientras tanto, en Atalaya ...

Se podía ver a Green Arrow por los pasillos de las instalaciones, iba retrasado para una reunión con el resto de los miembros de la liga para discutir los planes de una próxima misión aunque en cierta manera no andaba con ganas de ir, con molestia siguió su trayecto o lo quizo seguir porque se detuvo en mitad de un largo corredor al ver un pequeño gatito paseando por las instalaciones. Parecía perdido o para el arquero le lucia perdido, con precaución y sigilo se acercó al animalito que sin demora lo atrapó y cargo en sus brazos, miro al felino cara a cara y al ver ojos jade el arquero tuvo una pequeña idea de donde pudo a ver visto aquellos mismos ojos y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la aparición de Barry en el lugar.

-¿No sabía que te gustaran los gatos, Oliver? -Dice el pelirrubio velocista, viendo al nombrado cargando en uno de sus brazos un pequeño minino de pelaje negro que ronroneaba a gusto de cómo la mano libre de Queen acariciaba su lomo y orejas, de una manera suave y tranquila. Los dos compañeros iban de camino a la sala de reuniones.

-Los gatos son más tranquilos y menos molestos que un perro-added Oliver, mientras seguía mimando al minino en su brazo, que desde que había empezado a darle caricias el felino este mismo se negaba a que se detuviera de ellas, agarrando su mano con sus patita delanteras o maullando molesto por detenerse.

-¿Lo puedo cargar? Se ve que es muy cariñoso, venga dámelo-dijo el velocista y con rapidez le quitó el pequeño gatito a Green Arrow, y sin demora intento acariciar al minino pero este enfurecido se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a atacarlo a puros zarpazos y mordidas, las quejar y gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar por parte de Barry, mientras Oliver sólo miraba como el gato lastimaba al otro antes de quitárselo de encima.

Hal había llegado al poco tiempo escuchando los gritos de su pareja y al verlo todo arañado y mordido, fácilmente supo que la culpa la tenía el gato que tenía Oliver, pero olvidaron lo sucedido debido a que la reunión estaba a punto de empezar y nadie quería fastidiar a Batman, más aún porque tiene un problema en su clan. Cuando Green Arrow hizo presencia junto a Flash y Green Lantern, pero nadie tomó mucha importancia hacia el felino ya que la mayoría sabía de la presencia del felino y creyeron que alguno de sus aprendices lo dejaron por las instalaciones vagando como una broma de mal gusto, y para sorpresa de todos en la reunión ni Batman ni Superman se habían presentado al lugar aludiendo que tenían deberes más importantes en sus ciudades, que se traducían Lex Luthor y la desaparición del hijo del murciélago.

Los próximos días Oliver había quizás cambiado algo su vid, porque ahora tenía una responsabilidad y esa era su nueva mascota, el pequeño felino negro, que al no tener dueño decidió quedárselo aunque su nueva mascota se negó a usar un collar o algo parecido en su cuello pero, de allí no tenía de que quejarse por qué el minino siempre buscaba su atención de cualquier forma, desde treparse para quedarse reposando en uno de sus hombros -si no es que en ambos- con un porte elegante hasta meterse entre las sabanas mientras dormía para acurrucarse junto a él. Sin embargo, una de esas tantas mañanas, el pelirrubio se disponía a levantarse se dio cuenta que había había un extraño bulto como el de una persona casi de un niño en la cama, de forma cautelosa el adulto alargó su mano y tomo las sabanas desde ese momento sabría que las cosas cambiarían un poco, y quizás, Bruce lo asesinaría si se enteraba de ello...

* * *

-Damian, por quinta vez, te pido que te pongas un pantalón-dijo algo apenado el adulto mientras evitaba mirar al nombrado, que se paseaba por su departamento solo usando una de sus camisa manga larga de botones y unos bóxers pegados de bajo de estos, si es que en el mejor de los casos los andaba puestos, por qué el pobre Oliver más de una vez descubrió por errores o casualidad al chico sin estos puestos.

-Tu no eres padre para mandarme, Queen. Y yo hago lo que se me plazca, sobre todo porque tu antiguo protegido tuvo la culpa de que este así-le dijo terco el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos solo para verse más tierno por qué las mangas de la camisa era demasiado largas y sobraban gran parte de estas, mientras el resto de la camisa cubría perfectamente los muslos del joven quinto Robin, o lo harían bien de no ser por su cola de gato.

Oliver se había abstenido de decir cualquier cosa a Bruce sobre qué su hijo estaba con él y aún peor que este era mitad gato, no, por ahora debía encontrar una solución y esa era rastrear a Zatanna, ella debía ser la única capas de revertir el problema hasta entonces esconderá al chico en su departamento. Aunque el pelirrubio tenía que admitir que el menor tenía un buen cuerpo, claro tenía varías cicatrices en su piel que para muchos les daría asco o algo parecido pero, Oliver de manera extraña no le molestaban ni nada.

Los ojos verdes de Queen examinaban las piernas delgadas pero bien formadas y torneadas de Damian, como fijándose aún más en las cicatrices que había surcando su piel sobretodo una que era demasiado grande y casi se extendía hasta uno de sus muslos, y como si su cuerpo actuará de forma autónoma sin su consentimiento tomo el brazo del chico y lo jaló hacia dónde estaba él obligándolo a sentarse en su regazo, pudo escuchar las protestas del menor pero Oliver tenía una clara ventaja sobre el ex asesino y esa era que Damian cedía con facilidad bajo sus caricias en sus orejas y fue exactamente eso que hizo para apaciguarlo, pudo escuchar el ronroneo alegre del menor y como su cola felpuda se movía d en lado a otro.

No supo cómo ni porqué sus caricias simple pasaron a más, quizás fue por el hecho que le gustaba cómo se miraba el menor o que este se dejara hacer sin problemas. Lo que ahora sabía Greed Arrow, era que tenía a un casi adolescente jadeando y gimiendo debajo de él, y que aunque el menor intentará negarlo más tarde suplicaba por más y más de sus caricias...

* * *

Ahora el pelirrubio estaba solo en aquel departamento, hacia una semana que el menor se había marchado ya devuelto a la normalidad con la ayuda de Zatanna y desde entonces nunca más volvió a ver al joven petirrojo y no engañaría a nadie que él mismo extrañaba el escuchar su voz ya fuera enojada o neutra, la suavidad de su piel y cabello que le gusto recorrer con sus manos, esos besos jade que siempre le robaban el aliento... Si se había quedado prendido del chico, muy prendido, y el silencio que emanaba su hogar le recordaba aún más que estaba solo después de haber pasado casi 4 o 5 meses con la presencia de Damian.

Hubiera seguido con sus cavilaciones y recuerdo mientras se dejaba arrastrar a un pozo lleno de tristeza y soledad que antes arrastraba, hasta que escucho el ruido del timbre de su hogar por unos segundos pensó que quizás era Dinah, Barry o mismo Hal, o en pocas probabilidades su antiguo aprendiz Roy. Suspiro y se levanto del sofá de su sala dejando la copa de vino a medio llenar en la mesa de centro de la estancia, mientras se dirigía a la entrada pero, justo después de abrir la puerta se iba a dirigir a la persona sin embargo eso quedó en segundo plano al momento de tener un pequeño felino negro con un lazo verde y cascabel en su cuello en su radio de visión, no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que una chasqueo de lengua junto a una voz muy familiar se alzó y diciendo:

-Solo vengo a dejarte esto, Queen. Como un pago por lo que hiciste por mí-Oliver sonrió mientras tomaba al felino entre sus manos para ahora sí ver a su invitado no esperado-, y su nombre es Jâmal-dijo el nombre con un perfecto y armonioso acento árabe el menor en cuestión, mientras se disponía a irse pero el mayor lo detuvo tomándolo suavemente de su hombro.

-Pasa, pediré algo de comer lo que tú gustes-trato de convencer al chico, y deseaba que este aceptara su propuesta. El mayor miro como el otro lo volteó a ver con esos ojos jade, sin saber descifrar lo que aquella mirada decía detrás de sí.

-Solo lo hago por qué quiero estar con Jâmal, no te ilusiones Queen-dijo entrando al departamento del rubio como don Pedro por su casa, no sin antes quitarle de los brazos de Oliver al felino negro para dirigirse a la sala de estar sin notar o quizás ignoraba que el mayor sonrío alegre de su ahora compañía en el departamento.

* * *

-Oye, Jaybird-llamo el pelirrojo a su amigo y antiguo socio de equipo, pero este no le respondió así que Roy siguió hablando-, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tomará a tu novio el pasársele el enojo?-preguntó con curiosidad y quizás un poco entumecido.

-Quizás hasta mañana, o cuando sienta la cama fría y vacia...-dijo en respuesta Jason aunque el mismo dudaba que su pequeño babybird dejará de lado su enojo por convertir a Damian en un gato y mandarlo con Oliver, y si, el mismo tercer petirrojo lo descubrió antes que cualquiera.

-Eso espero, porqué ya no siento mis piernas ... ¿Quién rayos le enseño hacer este tipo de nudos? -Se preguntó lo último al aire porque ni el mismo mercenario le respondería porque hasta el dudaba que Bruce supiera el nudo que ocupó el chico, sino ya estarían libres en un santiamén, pero no, estaban aún de cabeza amarrados juntos colgando de un poste de uno de los rascacielos que abundaban por Gotham City.


	27. ¿Con que sumisa, ah? Parte 2 (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/Timothy Drake (Kontim) (Timkon)

**La venganza de Conner ...**

* * *

-No ...- soltó el menor mientras le daba un manotazo y se alejaba un poco de los intentos de su novio por algo de atención "especial". La atención de Tim estaba más enfocada en ver aquellos muelles, que fue más un mandato de Batman a que atendiera aquella misión al estar ocupado con los planos próximos del Pingüino con Riddle.

Conner solo suspiro molesto, desde el día que fue sometido por Tim o más bien casi tres días seguidos que estuvo al merced de su pequeño novio ya no ha tenido relaciones de ninguna clase, y el clon había intento de todas las formas posibles que el pequeño chico cayera en la tentación pero lastimosamente cuando este tenia más interés en un caso olvidaba hasta de comer y dormir apropiadamente hasta de que tenía una relación amorosa, desventajas de que tu novio sea un adicto al trabajo.

La noche era calmada y Superboy hasta se había aventurado a usar su oído desarrollado para escuchar que pasaba en aquel lugar pero solo escuchaba el ruido de ratas pasar como de algunos que otros insectos, nada más. Vaya cosa estaban perdiendo su tiempo en una bodega abandonada, y la mente del súper chico comenzó a divagar con mayor rapidez hasta que harto de la situación tomo del brazo a su novio y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, y antes de que Tim pudiera regañarlo sus labios fueron callados por un beso demandante y fuerte que lo hizo jadear excitado.

Las manos fuertes del mayor comenzaron a masajear el cuerpo delgado del más pequeño, sin ningún rastro de compasión o cariño y esa misma forma salvaje termino tumbando al menor contra el suelo del techo del edificio abandonado para comenzar a arrancar y destrozar el traje de Red Robin donde estaba su trasero y miembro como la parte superior de su traje, la capa quedo olvidada en algún lugar del techo junto al cinturón de gadgets.

-Kon ....- dijo Tim entre jadeos, un sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas. El calor lo comenzaba a sofocar, los besos y los gestos salvajes que le estaba dando le quitaban el aliento y sentido de lo que pasaba y no debería hacer, Bruce estará furioso cuando se entere pero valdrá la pena aquello.

Conner como si entendiera lo que su joven amante quisiera decirle, dejo de atender el pecho lechoso del chico, sus manos abrieron el par de piernas delgadas como subió una a cada hombro dejándole una perfect view del miembro erecto y la pequeña entrada necesitada, a la cual fue atender sin ninguna vergüenza escuchando como los gemidos y espasmos del petirrojo se incrementaban. Era uno de sus puntos débiles que el clon había aprendido a reconocer, la mano del súper chico fue atender y masturbar el miembro de Tim con rapidez hasta llevarlo al orgasmo.

-¿Aún quieres que me detenga? -Cuestiono con diversión Conner, trepando hasta el rostro cansado y jadeante del tercer Robin. Sus labios volvieron a besar y marcar el cuello de aquel chico como suyo, y el pequeño solo alentaba con sus súplicas pero Conner quería seguir disfrutando esa escena.

-Por favor, Kon ...- pidió mientras restregaba su trasero contra la virilidad abultada del súper chico, un gruñido salió del contrario pero no iba a ceder, y Tim maldijo al notar lo que su pareja quería llegar. Era un juego sucio, pero debería admitir que le gustaba ver al mayor demandante y salvaje pero dos poder jugar ese juego.

Las manos de Tim dejaron de estar aferradas a la espalda del súper chico para bajar hasta sus entrepierna, donde comenzó a masturbarse como introduce un par de dígitos en su entrada, todo ante la atenta vista del clon para hacerlo perder la cordura y cediera, y vaya que no se equivocó. Conner no tardó mucho en dar su brazo a torcer y alejo las manos de su novio para que dejase de atenderse también, se bajó los pantalones y con rapidez lo penetro. El menor se retorció y de su boca salieron gemidos de dolor y placer mezclados, sacar de quicio al clon era lo que más le encantaba el tercer petirrojo y por sobre todo ver ese salvajismo de cómo lo tomaba, algo que muy pocas veces tenía en la cama, ya que Conner siempre era dulce a la hora de hacerlo.

Gemían y gruñían del placer, importándoles poco si alguien los escuchaba, es más, eso los excitaba, lo que nunca esperaron en medio de todo su ajetreo fue que comenzará a llover sobre ellos pero lo ignoraron a pesar de que sus cuerpos inician a empaparse por la lluvia fría, no fue hasta que la calentura del par de amantes bajara y diera fin un par de horas después.

Ir a la mansión no era una opción ni por lejos, lo menos que podrían querer el par era más problemas con la familia de murciélagos que solo aumentaría con el fallo de la misión y un traje rasgado en su totalidad, así que decidieron optar por la otra opción, pasar la noche en la granja de los Kent, después de todo Martha Kent para ese tiempo debe estar profundamente dormida como para escuchar al par de chicos regresar.

-Esto saldrá de tu bolsillo, Kon-hablo serio Tim quitándose los restos de su traje empapado, mientras aceptaba la toalla de su novio para secarse el agua fría de la tormenta que sorprendentemente también azotaba en Metropolis.

-Oh vamos, Tim. No decías lo mismo cuando lo hacíamos-persuadió Conner, pero solo se gano un golpe con la toalla de su novio que lo hizo reírse de la pelea que estaban teniendo, y lograron contagiarle la risa a su pareja.

El mayor le tocó prestar un par de bóxers y una camisa suya a su novio para evitar que durmiera desnudo y pegara un resfriado o en el peor de los casos Ma Kent entrara a la habitación de Conner y lo encontrara en ese estado, si tener al murciélago enojado era una cosa como su pareja pero ambos chicos coincidían que era peor la ira de una madre. Ambos se metieron en la pequeña cama caliente a dormir pegados el uno al otro, abrazados e ignorantes de la tormenta que había fuera, porque ambos estaban felices juntos.

* * *

PRIMA:

-Conner hijo puedo hablar contigo-llamo Ma Kent a su segundo hijo, con una tranquilidad y calma, cosa que la pareja no vio como mala señal y el aludido fue a ayudar a su madre no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su pareja.

Había pasado casi dos días desde que Tim y Conner tuvieron su aventura bajo la lluvia, y el menor decidió quedarse con su novio un tiempo mientras veía cómo conseguir un traje nuevo por su propia cuenta, sin hacer que su novio pagase algo aunque antes había dicho que lo sacaría del bolsillo del clon pero eran más juegos que realidad. Además, Martha Kent no le molestaba en nada una compañía extra en la casa y menos si eso era el novio tierno y adorable de su hijo menor.

-¿Qué sucede Ma? -Hablo Conner, al ingresar por la parte de la cocina que conectaba al lavadero y el patio de la humilde residencia del campo. El chico estaba tranquilo pensando que su madre pediría que le ayudara con alguna cosa demasiado pesada para que ella la cargase, pero solo obtuvo una mirada de una madre como sabe lo que hizo que lo piso nervioso.

-Conner Kent, es la décima vez que encuentro la ropa o traje de Tim rasgada entre tus ropa sucia-aviso la señora con seriedad pero manteniendo el tono calmo, algo tan bien pulido con el pasar del tiempo y la frecuencia que lo ocupaba. Mientras de la cesta de ropa que cargaba mostró un trozo del traje matar de Red Robin, que solo logró de vergüenza a Superboy-. Debes tratar con cariño a ese niño, que mira que es un buen muchacho no querrás alejarlo-le advirtió la señora-, y aún menos terminar con hijos y aún muy jóvenes-

-¡Ma! -Muriendo de la vergüenza estaba el pobre mitad kriptoniano, mientras se hacía una nota mental siempre esconder mejor la ropa rasgada de su novio aún cuando no fuera su culpa que terminara así. La señora Kent solo río al ver a su hijo casi en un ataque de pánico- En mi defensa, no fue mi culpa-se excusó alejando la mirada solo para sentir como Martha le pegada con un trapo de la cocina como regaño.

-No estoy en contra de que lo hagan pero sí que lo lastimes, Tim no es como tú es un chico frágil, y más te vale que no le halle ninguna herida o moretón, jovensito-le siguió regañando antes de irse del lugar a lavar la ropa y claro ver como reparar el traje de pobre petirrojo, aún cuando su dueño lo dio por basura.

Conner regresó a la sala de estar donde estaba Tim viendo una película "Halloween II", completamente entretenido como el asesino calmado mataba uno a uno de los que se interponía en su camino de matar a la rubia. Superboy solo se acosté en el sofá dejando su cabeza en el regazo de su novio, para recibir un par de cariños del petirrojo que dejó su atención en la película sangrienta para enfocarla en el otro al notar su preocupación como el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mira el lado positivo, Kon-comenzó a decir el petirrojo con una sonrisa, y el mayor solo giró su vista al otro para saber que era lo que le diría-. Al menos no encontró las esposas, el collar y otros "juguetes" no juguetes-eso fue suficiente para arrastrar al mayor a un hoyo de depresión al pensar que eso sería un peor castigo si Martha se pensaba y que era Tim el que era la pobre víctima y no su pobre hijo.

-Tragame tierra ...- murmuro depresivo, y su novio solo se rió mientras seguía dándole besos y pasando sus dedos por el cabello negro del otro para calmarlo, como un hábito que le había tomado desde que se acostumbro en que Conner lo tome como almohada.


	28. Mirame a mi, por favor... Parte 1. (DickTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Grayson/Timothy Drake (DickTim)

_Mírame a mí, por favor..._

Era lo que siempre decían esos hermosos ojos como el cielo, por qué él nunca se atrevía a dejar que su voz lo pronunciase ni una sola palabra o sílaba de ello. Él prefería el silencio, siempre fue su amigo y compañero, como las sombras a las que él había aprendido a esconderse y mirar aquel chico que le robaba el aliento desde que era un simple infante de 9 años, al ver como volaba entre los edificios de Gotham en aquel traje.

Era tímido por naturaleza, por eso casi nunca se juntaba con nadie ni se abría con facilidad porqué temía al ser lastimado y decepcionado, no es que fuera un paranoico sino que era la voz de sus experiencias antiguas que le hablaba y le guiaba, los primeros en acabar con su confianza fueron sus padres, después fueron sus compañeros de clases y de allí el resto de sus ex novias y sobre todo Stephanie, la cual lo termino dejando por otro y de paso dejando al tercer petirrojo pensando si él no era un buen partido para novio. Era cierto siempre hacía estupideces de comportarse frío o distante o se quedaba dormido en medio de una conversación, ya fuera de teléfono o en persona, era culpa a su trabajo como vigilante pero siempre trataba de compensarlo siendo un caballero con sus novias haciéndolas sentir especiales y sobre todo serles fiel, pero eso nunca evitó que lo botarán.

No era la primera vez que se enamoraba de hombro, por el contrario era quizás la tercera o cuarta vez porque en un principio cuando conoció a su difunto mejor amigo Conner Kent, sintió un flechazo que se disipó al aclarar sus sentimientos y descubrir que Superboy tenía una relación con WonderGirl, Cassie. Todos sus enamoramientos con su mismo sexo eran pasajeros hasta que su corazón termino enamorándose de él, su hermano mayor, el perfecto Dick Grayson.

Idiota...

Se dijo en un inicio cuando sabía que nunca tendría oportunidad con el acróbata, no porque él fuera heterosexual, muy por el contrario el circense era bisexual, había salido con medio mundo y hasta le sorprendió a Tim que nunca tuviera un hijo bastardo de tantas acostadas que tuvo con mujeres. El miedo del actual Red Robin era que este no cumpliría con los gustos del mayor empezando por el cabello pelirrojo por la cual la mayoría de sus ex se caracterizaban, y sino era eso eran porque estos sobre pasaban a Tim en estatura y condición física; pero la más notoria de todas era simple y esta portaba nombre y apellido, Damian Wayne, el hijo biológico de su mentor y padre adoptivo de los restantes tres robins y la única chica en la familia Cassandra Cain.

Damian Wayne, era su favorito siempre estaba para él y solo para él. Si Damian se enfermaba, el acróbata dejaba su trabajo de la policía o lo que hiciese e iba a cuidarlo hasta se la pasaba en vela y dejar las patrullas si era necesario -según él- , lo sacaba de paseo al parque, al cine o el zoologico hasta le regalaba libros de lectura o de materiales de dibujo, ¿Y él que recibía? Nada.

Solo se hizo de la vista gorda, trato de sumergir sus preocupaciones y demás en su trabajo, se desveló noches y noches se quemo los párpados y ojos solo en trabajo tanto de escuela como de RedRobin o en su efecto de los Titanes. Siguió así por un largo periodo, ignoro el dolor que crecía silencioso en su pecho y como su corazón se rompía de poco a poco, hasta que por fin ese día, ese preciso día en que el demonio hacia lo de siempre el molestarlo y tratarlo como una basura una de sus tantas palabras venenosas toco cierta fibra de su ser...

-¡Tú solo eres un reemplazo! Llegaste aquí para sustituir a Todd pero este ya regreso. Así que, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, y todos en esta mansión lo saben, Drake. Por eso Brown te abandonó, porque quería alguien de verdad no una vil copia barata ni ella ni Padre ni siquiera Dick le importa, si murieras el día de hoy o el siguiente a nadie le interesaría ni lloraría tu patética muerte, Drake-dijo esas últimas palabras con veneno el menor de la familia de murciélagos.

Tim pudo juro que escucho su corazón recibir una puñalada certera que lo hizo perder el aliento y que unas terribles ganas de llorar le dieron, recordando claramente lo destrozado que estaba por dentro, recordándole todo ese dolor guardado y acumulado pero, también surgió dentro de él la ira y sin mediarlo casi dejando su siempre raciocinio se giró y se lanzó a golpear al menor para callarlo para que dejase de decir esas palabras. Estaba harto de ser tratado de esa forma, muy harto. Pero todo solo empeoró cuando la persona por la que se peleaba el joven detective llegó a la estancia junto a Alfred y Jason, en un inicio los separaron y tuvo una vaga esperanza que el acróbata lo iba a defender pero se equivocó...

-¡Tim, se supone que tú eres el mayor de los dos y el más maduro, para este tipo de cosas!-le confrontó Dick al chico de ojos cielo, con molestia por qué Tim logró perfectamente romperle un labio y dejarle dos moretón en el rostro. Alfred y Jason, solo habían quedado de expectantes mientras escuchaban los regaños de Dick que siguieron continuando hacia Tim, mientras Damian sonríe de forma prepotente a las espaldas del acróbata.

-¡Basta!-gritó Tim haciendo callar a Dick como asustando al resto, él nunca elevaba la voz y si lo hacía eran cuando quizás Bruce cometía o cometería algún un error y se lo recalcaba, pero ese era cuando usaba su traje de RedRobin, nunca alzaba la voz como Tim Drake-Wayne.

Tim miró a Dick mostrando a la perfección como el demonio le había dado un puñetazo en uno de sus pómulos como las innumerables cortaduras finas que tenía en su otra mejilla y algunas bajando a su quijada, peor eso no era nada comparado al dolor, el rechazo e irá en sus iris azul acero que parecían como dagas queriendo o intentando apuñalar al de orbes cobalto pero Tim no se quedaría solo una mirada, no el como una de pocas veces en su vida, los confrontó y dijo:

-Yo solo vine aquí para evitar que Bruce olvidara su código moral, y lo logre, y Bruce me dio un lugar aquí, ¡Más cuando quede huérfano, por seguir este tipo de vida!-dio una enorme bocanada de aire- Fui el perfecto hijo como hermano para Bruce, Alfred y para ti. Cuando Bruce desapareció y les dije que este aún seguía vivo y me llamaron loco y me dejaron de lado, pero vaya coincidencia tuve razón y lo traje devuelta y ni un gracias e recibido de ustedes por ello. Les salve el maldito trasero cuando Ra's estuvo a punto de asesinar a todos para quedarse con la compañía, ¡Ah pero claro, aquí Red Robin no sirve para nada! No importa cuánto intente o haga para ganarme un poco de aunque sea respecto o cariño de su parte, ¡Ya me harté de todo esto!-gritó eso ultimo con total rabia, mientras se iba del lugar a pasos firmes.

Tim no se quedó a esperar reacción de los que antes consideraba familia porque para él ya no valía nada, estaba decidido en lo que haría y no daría marcha atrás, aún si fuera por Alfred no lo haría, tomó todas sus pertenencias más valiosas y unas cuantas mudas de ropa como también se cambió su ropa por la de civil; al estar listo tomó su maletín como su mochila y salió de su cuarto y para cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con la mirada de Alfred que le pedía silenciosamente que no lo fuera hacer pero el joven detective solo pudo darle una sonrisa rota antes de salir por la puerta de la mansión, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.  
  


* * *

El menor comenzó a vivir lejos del área de todos los murciélagos, no hubo necesidad de ocultase a plena luz del día de su "familia" por qué a la semana de que se fue de la mansión supone que para ellos el no importaba si estaba o no, así que siguió con su vida tomó dos empleo de medio tiempo uno como mesero de un restaurante y otro de un barista de un café y ciber, ambos lugares cercanos tanto a su departamento que rentaba como del lugar donde aún estaba estudiando. Sin embargo el vivir solo era un golpe más fuerte, no tenía a nadie con quien estar, Conner así mucho que había dejado el mundo y Bart había retornado a su época, él estaba solo, muy, muy solo. Tanto que no dudó ni dos segundos en adoptar un gato después de estar viviendo allí hacía tres meses, para poder sobrellevar su soledad como saber que alguien estaría feliz cada vez que retornará al departamento ya sea por trabajo, estudio o patrulla, si porqué el seguía aún con su vida de vigilante.

En uno de esas tantas noches de su patrullaje donde también se cumplían ya cinco meses desde que vive solo y por su cuenta, él se encontró con que una pandilla nueva comenzaba a surgir y comenzó a seguirles la pista hasta que por fin los encontró pero no solos, al parecer cierto miembro del clan de los murciélagos estaba con ellos peleando. El menor por unos segundos se planteó la idea de dejarlo a su suerte pero luego recordó lo mucho que estuvo vigilando a esa pandilla como para que vinieran y le destrozaran todo su esfuerzo, con eso en mente se lanzó en picada y atacó como noqueó a cinco tipos con rapidez y en poco tiempo toda la situación quedó bajo control, con los pandilleros amarrados y esposados entre sí y noqueados.

-¡Tim, espera!-escucho el menor a sus espaldas justo después de lanzar su gacho a uno de los edificios para disponerse en ir del lugar con su información ya tomada.

-¿Esperar?-murmuro Red Robin, que aún no soltaba su gancho de la cornisa del edificio como ni se iba de aquel lugar, no se volteó por qué para él no había necesidad de hacerlo-, es irónico cuando lo dices, por qué nunca lo hiciste, cuando yo te lo pedía solo un minuto de tu atención-le soltó con amargura como decepción en ambas partes, hasta se rió un poco de forma amarga y sin gracia, antes de irse del lugar.

-Tim...-murmuro el primero y antiguo chico maravilla al ver cómo se iba el tercer petirrojo del clan de los murciélagos, volando por los edificios hasta desaparecer de su vista.


	29. Mírame a mí, por favor... Parte 2 (DickTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Grayson/Timothy Drake (Dicktim)

Richard Grayson era muchas cosas y llamado de muchas formas, tales como: Un mujeriego, el mejor y único chico maravilla, el guardián de Blüdhaven, el policía de la sonrisa coqueta... Pero una nueva se estaba añadiendo a su lista y eran de las ama hirientes por parte del joven Drake, el cual no se lo decía de frente pero sus ojos lo reflejaron aquel día en que se pelearon y este se fue de la mansión, y esa era: "Eres un hipócrita", esas palabras le comenzaban a quedar a la perfección mientras más vueltas le daba y se rememoraba todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos junto a Tim como de Jason, cuando estos fueron Robin hasta que se volvieron vigilantes independientes haciéndose sentir aún peor. 

Quizás por esas cosas el mayor de los Robins tuvo el impulso idiota (según Damian y Alfred) de ir donde el otro chico menor, para poder hablar con él, aún a pesar de sus heridas aún no sanas desde aquelencuentro con esa pandilla nueva que no se paró a pensar un segundo que estos estaban armados hasta los dientes, un error de novato sería fácil de pasar pero no para un chico que lleva casi 15 años de experiencia en ensayo y error muchas veces.

Llegó al complejo de departamentos quejándose silenciosamente del dolor de su abdomen por la herida suturada que tenía allí, pero aún con todo eso subió las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba la residencia actual del joven detective que en esos momentos había pedido día libre por enfermedad, ya que tuvo una pelea con Mr. Freezer. Dick dio una enorme respiración antes de tocar la puerta mientras recordaba que debía decir para no arruinarlo, aunque siendo Dick Grayson siempre las cosas le salen mal a pesar de todo...

-¡Lárgate, no te necesito a ti ni a nadie más. Estoy muy feliz viviendo solo junto con Mucher!-le lanzó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la entrada de su departamento, donde estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la madera cargando en sus brazos a su gato, que respondía al nombre de Mucher. Mientras que Dick estaba del otro lado intentado converse al otro de abrirle, y hablar frente a frente.

Llevaban media hora de esa manera, todo porque el idiota de Dick dijo una estupidez que para el otro lo interpretó como que él no valía nada por sobre Damian, eso gatillo a cerrarle la puerta en la cara al mayor importándole poco si le destrozaba el rostro de este al hacerlo como también puso todos los seguros en su puerta para que el mayor no ingresara en contra de su voluntad a su actual hogar. Por otro lado, Dick aún si quisiera tirar la puerta sus heridas se lo impedirían, sobre todo la de su costado que podría abrirse se hacía un mal movimiento.

Se quedaron así por varias horas, hasta Tim creyó que el otro se había ido así que siguió con su rutina diaria dentro de su departamento tomando sus antibióticos contra la gripe como revisando casos y demás cosas, siendo siempre acompañado por Mucher en todo momento, hasta que la noche cayó y era la hora en que Tim sacaba la basura pero al abrir la puerta lo que se encontró en el pasillo lo dejo sorprendido; por qué aún lado de su puerta estaba sentado en posición fetal con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza apoyada encima de los brazos como estos sobre las rodillas, se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Dick, el cual aún seguía persistente de no irse y esperando a que su hermanito le abriese la puerta. El gato de Tim curioso de ver que su amo no se alejaba de la puerta se acercó a ver, y vio lo mismo que él solo que más curioso se acercó al otro humano pero en un intento por parte del acróbata por tocar al felino este se asustó y atacó al mayor antes de huir a la protección de su amo.

-¿Es enserio, Dick? Porque rayos me dejas en paz de una vez, y te largas con tu linda familia y te olvidas que alguna vez fuimos hermano, como siempre lo haz hecho-le lanzó a diestra y siniestra, sin ningún rendimiento o miedo a lastimar los sentimientos del primer Robin, por qué Tim ya no sentía la necesidad de evitarlo.

El nombrado con la mejor rapidez que tenía en sois momento se levanto y evitó que el otro cerrará otra vez su puerta, para que por fin entrar dentro de aquel departamento, claro siendo atacado las piernas de Dick por parte del gato. que solo quería defender la integridad de su amado dueño al creer que el intruso era una amenaza.

-¡Auch! Oye dile a tu pelusa con patas que deja de lastimarme-le lanzó con rapidez Dick tratando de quitarse el gato de su pierna derecha, pero el felino fue más astuto y rápido que al ver que el otro acercó sus manos para quitarlo atacó una de estas quedando perdido por la mordida para luego de forma ágil apresar el brazo con sus patas clavando sus garras sin contemplaciones, y sacándole más chillidos de dolor al gitano.

-¡Basta, lo lastimaras, idiota!-le gritó devuelta Tim, que con rapidez le quitó al gato encima a Dick, que aún le bufaba y gruñía molesto al otro moreno como si fuera una amenaza de intentar algo y este lo mataría a mordidas y arañazos. El pobre herido se vio con horror las heridas en su brazo proliferaras por el gato de Tim.

-¿Acaso no sabes cómo controlar a tu mascota? ¡Es un demonio en cuatro patas!-le lanzó con rapidez Dick, antes de darse una bofetada mental al ver cómo el chico aún con su gato en brazos abrió por completo la puerta de la entrada del departamento sin decir ninguna palabra porque su misma mirada azul acero, le decía: "Lárgate de mi casa, ahora mismo"- Está bien, esta bien me pase, lo siento. Solo, aléjalo de mí-se trató de disculpar con rapidez como se alejaba más de Tim y el gato.

* * *

Los días posteriores a aquel encuentro fueron abriendo con mucha dificultad su relación de nueva cuenta, pero como todo lo bueno siempre tiene su fin cuando por un error o quizás fueron los mismos deseos del menor por su amor no correspondido le confesó sus sentimientos al otro, y como siempre Dick arruinaba las cosas por su estupidez logrando alejarlo aún más de él. Mientras que Tim, en su profunda soledad o más bien, solo en compañía de su mascota lloro de amargura y por el rechazo, cayendo en cuenta que fue un error estúpido lo que hizo.

Los días posteriores a eso, Tim cambió su celular, residencia y trabajos hasta de universidad, se mudó a Metrópolis y se quedó allí ni si quiera le dijo a Alfred su ubicación ni nada, esta vez había abandonado todo contacto con la familia del murciélago, la cual no extraño su presencia (claro, solo fue el mismo Alfred que la sufría, porque él si lo quería como un nieto o hijo, como siempre quizo al resto de los Robins). Dick, tuvo que redobla esfuerzos por buscarlo hasta que finalmente con mucho esfuerzo logro encontrarlo, pero se topó con que este ya era indiferente a su presencia como si nunca lo hubiera conocido porque había llegado al punto culmine del menor que se emancipó de Bruce Wayne tomando devuelta su viejo y original apellido, Drake.

-Por favor, Tim, Timbo, Timmy, no te hagas el que no me recuerdas, por favor. Lo admito fue mi culpa, no debí lastimar tus sentimientos y lo lamento, por favor, háblame-le suplicó el mayor a su hermano menor, el cual seguía caminando por los pasillos de la universidad para ir a su siguiente clase, ignorando no sólo a Dick sino también a las miradas curiosas del resto de estudiantes.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no lo conozco ni somos nada-dijo Tim con total indiferencia aún caminando por los pasillos a pocos metros para llegar a su destino, pero Dick lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a voltearse sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente, aun así Tim seguía con su neutralidad como indiferencia-. Lo siento sepa quién seas, pero yo debo ir a mis clases-se zafo del agarre de Dick pero con lo que no contó fue la jugada del otro que lo dejo estupefacto en medio del pasillo.

Lo había besado, a él, al que rechazó de forma cruel y estúpida hacia un mes. Sin embargo, Tim cuando reaccionó no lo hizo bien como esperaba el acrobata, este le dio un tremendo puñetazo rompiéndole el labio inferior como la nariz y dejándole el pómulo inflamado del buen y rico derechazo que le dio. Sin mediar palabra el menor se fue de allí hecho una furia a su salón de clase mientras se limpiaba con molestia sus labios, como si eso quitara la sensación de los labios del otro sobre los suyos aunque sabía que era inútil porque allí seguía y lo atormento el resto de su día.

* * *

No sabía cuantas veces se había plantado en la nueva residencia del joven Robin -que había cambiado siempre la primer signo que él sabía su ubicación-, quizás fueron años, si años hasta el menor fue perfeccionando la habilidad de eludirlo y buscar lugares aún más alejados pero hoy como hace varios años anteriores quería desmotarlo que no daría su brazo a torcer que seguiría insistiendo e insistiendo por su perdón y quizás una oportunidad a su lado, sin embargo cuando la puerta fue abierta nunca se imaginó ver a cierto pelinegro con genes kriptonianos enfrente suyo. Era como ver a un fantasma, el sabía que estaba muerto, el mismo Tim lloro su muerte por meses, no, mejor dicho años pero allí estaba devuelta aquel ser querido llorado por dicho menor.

-Dick, ¿Vienes a ver a Timmy?-preguntó con una sonrisa sencilla, pero siempre bloqueando la entrada a la casa como si su cuerpo reflejará lo que sus palabras no, y eso era que no quería al primer Robin allí y menos que viera a su petirrojo amigo, esas cosas no cayeron en saco roto porqué Dick no perdió detalle en ello.

Dick estaba a punto de discutirle o quitarlo de en medio a golpes hasta que unos pequeños pasos de una tercera persona lo detuvieron, se trataba de un pequeño niño de quizás cinco años de unos hermosos ojos azul acero que para el mayor del lugar le robaron el aliento al saber a quienes le pertenecían, y antes de que cuestionara algo el pequeño infante alzó la voz diciendo:

-¡Papi!-el pequeño niño dijo con alegría y quizás algo posesivo mientras de un buen salto se abrazó por la espalda enganchándose sus bracitos en el cuello de Superboy, sacándole unas risas al susodicho, todo ante la vista de Dick que aún no lo podía creer y sus dudas locas comenzaron a comerlo. Entonces los orbes azules miraron al acróbata quitándole la sonrisa al infante, para volverse sus labios en una línea demostrando su inquietud como neutralidad- Papi, ¿Él es el hombre que molesta a mami Tim?-y con solo esa pregunta todas sus dudas se disiparon, el mayor sabía que un niño nunca mentía y menos uno pequeño.

En es punto Dick solo quería respuestas de la propia boca de su "hermano menor", él se negaba a creer lo que pasaba pero ya todo era evidente más como el pequeño niño decía que ellos eran sus padres y como si Superboy sabía sus dudas busco al pequeño petirrojo, que fue con Dick aún demostrando como su rostro pasaba de una sonrisa alegre para el par que estaba dentro del departamento a uno neutro con el que vio al gitano al salir de su residencia compartida, sin muchas palabras el menor sabía que era lo que quiera que le aclararan, Tim dio un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Entonces es solo un clon...-dijo el primer Robin, después de escuchar toda la explicación dicha por el otro. Sin embargo cuando Tim escucho la forma en que se refería el pequeño lo molesto, le hizo recordar como el resto de la gente trato a Conner cuando apareció.

-¡El no es solo un niño, Richard! El también es un ser humano, comparte mi ADN por lo que vuelve mi hijo, tanto mio como de Conner, ¡Así que, tenle más respecto sino quieres que te mate a golpes!-le amenazo en tono para cualquiera de una mama gallina ofendida de lo que le decían de su polluelo, dispuesta hasta de atacar si así lo quería. El mayor pidio disculpas como dijo que no era exactamente a lo que se quería referir.

-Entonces, ¿Le seguirán dando a creer, que tú y Conner son pareja?-le cuestionó a recostado contra el barandal mientras miraba a Tim desde su lugar en el que se mantenía el menor, que era al otro lado de la pared del pasillo cercana a la puerta. Algo dentro del acróbata le dolía y molestaba de solo seguir pensando cómo aquel semi kriptoniano ponía sus manos encima del menor, solo para mantener las apariencias frente al pequeño niño.

-Te equivocas-le lanzó con rapidez mientras esos ojos azules se clavaban sobre los cobalto del contrario-. A diferencia tuya, Conner me pidió citas y me trato bien en todo momento, si yo le di la oportunidad de estar conmigo fue porque quise, y fue antes de saber del pequeño Caleb-le explicó más claramente y con el sueño fruncido al otro, por que para el menor no le pudo evitar molestarse al creer que lo veían como alguien dispuesto a prestarse para fingir sentimientos mutuos a otra persona, y aún menos que lo tocase o algo parecido.

-Solo una pregunta más-mientras decía eso Dick se despega del barandal para acercarse a Tim, quedando una diferencia de pocos centímetros entre sí-, ¿Si yo hubiera aceptado tus sentimientos aquel día, tú te hubieras quedado conmigo a pesar de lo de Conner y el niño?-le cuestionó y la mano del mayor serpentino casi con lentitud hasta llegar a la mejilla porcelana del otro, donde la acaricio con tranquilidad y casi como si tuviera cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-Si las cosas hubieran salido así, tenlo por seguro que me hubiera quedado contigo y hubiera arreglado las cosas con Conner sobre Caleb, para compartir la custodia en separado. Sin embargo-el menor con rapidez se quitó la mano ajena de su rostro para mirarlo de forma directa al otro sin ninguna emoción-, sabía que si había un nosotros no iba a durar para siempre, tú reputación te precede y más con dos fallidos compromisos con Kori y Bárbara, lo nuestro no hubiera durando lo que a durado mi relación con Conner hasta el momento. Lo siento, pero no-

Fue lo último que dijo menor antes de irse de forma directa a su departamento con su ahora actual familia que lo esperaba, dejando en el pasillo a Dick con el corazón roto, pero nada idéntico al dolor que el otro seguía sufriendo en su interior por todo lo de su familia tanto la de sangre y la adoptiva, la traición de su ex novia Stephanie que duró 3 años antes de dejarlo por un compañero de trabajo donde la rubia ejercía su jornada. En definitiva, lo que el menor pensaba que sufría Dick no era nada y que pronto volvería a buscar otra pobre tonta con la cual poder jugar si corazón, hasta romperlo como lo hizo con él.

Como dicen: " _un mujeriego no deja de ser lo que es, por más fiel y linda se su pareja con él_ " y allí estaba la respuesta definitiva a esas palabras.


	30. El lindo maestro de química de mi hijo (HalBarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold jordan/ Bartolomew Allen (HalBarry)

Hal Jordan, era el mujeriego más empedernido que nunca antes se haya sido visto en la vida de cualquier persona, y aún sumado a la lista de corazones rotos que tenía a lo largo de toda su vida amorosa. Sí estaba claro, que él nunca tendría una relación seria y estable por esa misma razón de ser muy coqueto con las mujeres o en su debido efecto con los hombres, porque si a Hal no habían límites él podía enamorar y engatusar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente ya fuese por su belleza o su buena labia. Y como todo buen depredador que era, ya tenía a la vista a su nueva víctima y se trataba nada más ni menos que un lindo profesor de química rubio de la escuela de su hijo adoptivo Kyle, aún así ese hombre no se dejaba caer ante sus encantos era como si supiera lo que intentaba.

El cómo lo conoció fue sencillo, fue durante uno de esos días de reuniones escolares para recibir las notas de su hijo, ese día al parecer el profesor encargado del salón del chico no había llegado a falta de enfermedad y habían mando a un sustituto, un hermoso sustituto, de piel blanca, ojos azules como el mar y cabello rubio y una magnífica sonrisa que hacía verlo aún más encantador y bello posible al joven docente. Desde aquel día Hal se encargó de intentar conseguir su corazón y claro llevárselo a la cama, no tenía escrúpulos en meterse con aquel hombre solo para divertirse un rato pero a medida que lo rechazaba solo creaba más deseos en el castaño de conseguirlo en lugar de buscar otra buena presa de la que satisfacerse.

Aunque ese día en específico lo tendría en charola de plata frente a su puerta, porque al parecer su hijo Kyle era amigoWally West que era sobrino del profesor, en definitiva tenía una oportunidad de oro más cuando estos se presentaron en su hogar para que el adulto dejase al joven adolescente en su hogar. Cuando los dos chicos se fueron a la habitación del pelinegro para hacer el proyecto como también perder el tiempo en videojuegos, dejando atrás al par de adultos que solo se estaban viendo hasta que uno finalmente rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Vendré por Wally a las seis pasadas, me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer-comentó con voz tranquila pero siempre guardando las apariencias, porque no quería mostrarse demasiado abierto a algo con el castaño y darle como más ilusiones al otro o quizás darse él mismo esas ilusiones de una pareja.

-¡Espera!-dijo Jordan mientras tomaba del brazo para detener y evitar que Barry se fuera, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo no cuando lo tiene tan cerca quizás más de lo que estaba en la escuela de su hijo. El rubio lo miro sorprendido como inquieto de la acción dada por el otro adulto, que con rapidez lo soltó del brazo ya que tenía la atención de Barry sobre él- Yo puedo llevarte allá, Kyle y Wally no se meterán en tantos líos si los dejo sin supervisión por un rato, además te saldrá más fácil si te llevo en carro, ¿Qué dices?-ocupó su infalible labia como su mirada coqueta para lograr lo que quiere.

Barry se pensó un poco aquella propuesta dada por el castaño, tenía sus dudas y reservas con él pero debía admitir que le dieran un pequeño aventón para donde iba, no sonaba nada mal después de tener que sufrir casi tres meses desde que su auto se averió después de un viaje de excursión con su sobrino e hijo, si no sonaba nada mal la idea y sin mucha duda lo acepto.

Durante todo el camino se hablaron trivialidades, y Barry mantuvo un ojo encima de que el otro no le pusiera un dedo encima al estar en el asiento del copiloto solo lo separaba una corta distancia suficiente para que le pusiera la mano encima, pero Hal no pensaba eso sino más bien se preguntaba, ¿Porqué rayos iba a la dirección de una guardería para niños? Teniendo varias ideas e hipótesis donde el joven profesor estaba a cargo de otro sobrino más pequeño o quizás de un hijo de alguna amiga o amigo que le pidió cuidarlo, ya que no era difícil notar el cariño que le tenía a los niños pequeños, más razones del porqué optó por la carrera de profesorado, fue lo que pensó. Al llegar a la guardería se estacionó frente a esta, y el rubio comenzó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad mientras, decía:

-Espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho-con eso dicho el rubio salió del auto y fue en dirección a la guardería donde no tardó mucho en entrar al lugar en compañía de una de las encargadas del lugar, perdiéndose de la vista de los ojos del castaño que lo esperaba con algo de curiosidad y porque no un poco de ansiedad.

Hal se estaba atormentado e inquietando a medida que pasaba el tiempo de espera por Barry, podía pensar y jurar que fueron horas su espera pero en realidad solo fueron unos 15 o 19 minutos hasta que pudo ver como por esas mismas puertas donde entro ahora salía el rubio con una maletín colgando de uno de sus hombros y cargando en sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño bebé de cabellos castaños vestido con un mameluco de panda; el joven Allen se despidió de la cuidadora que lo acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y se encaminó al auto donde estaba esperando un ansioso Hal Jordan, el cual salió del auto y como todo caballero le abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudarle y luego de asegurarse que el otro estaba dentro del auto cerró la puerta y se subió de su lado.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Es el hermano menor de Wally?-preguntó con tranquilidad el mayor mandando una mirada fugaz después de arreglar el retrovisor al joven profesor. Por otro lado, Barry solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza tranquilo mientras dejaba que el pequeño bebé jugará con una de sus manos, ya que la otra lo estaba cargando el cuerpo frágil del infante.

-Es mi hijo, Bart-sentenció de forma directa y con su igual tranquilidad, sus ojos azules solo se enfocan en el pequeño niño que ahora estaba mordisqueando su mano sacándole una sonrisa como risas, dejándole notar que el chiquillo tenía hambre.

Aquella revelación dejó sin habla al adulto de cabellos castaños que por suerte aún estaban sus sentidos activos como sus reflejos para poder frenar cuando el semáforo se puso de rojo, dándole el tiempo justo para poder ver al otro aún sin creer aquellas palabras como esta vez poniendo atención en el pequeño niño que estaba ignorante de la situación tensa que se estaba generando, mientras que Barry había dejado su usual personalidad alegre y divertida para la seriedad del tema, más aún cuando Hal, dijo:

-¡¿T-tú hijo?!-solo le falto un poco más de voz para gritar aquello, mientras que Barry no le hallaba lo malo de tener hijo, claro aún era joven tenía 27 años pero era una edad usual para tener un hijo y formar una familia, y antes que dijera algo el dueño del auto se adelantó- Eso quiere decir que estás casado o acompañado, diablos y yo intentado conquistar y tú eras un hombre casado y ni cuenta me di, tonto Hal, tonto-comenzó auto regañarse a sí mismo y en voz alta causando que tanto el padre soltero como el bebé se rieran del ataque de pánico y vergüenza comenzaba a atacar al pobre castaño.

-"Estaba", querrás decir-le comentó entre risas el rubio, ganando de nuevo la atención del otro adulto de 30 años que lo miraba como si una segunda cabeza la hubiera nacido en esos momentos-. Me casé hace dos años, pero el año pasado mi esposa me abandono solo cuando Bart tenía dos meses de nacido, por otro hombre y me quedé cuidándolo solo desde entonces-explicó tranquilo mientras seguían esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color, y los ojos azules de Barry recaen de nueva cuenta en el pequeño bebé.

Hal en un momento se sintió mal por el otro como también de sus actos, sin saber que el otro estaba pasando por un periodo difícil de aceptación donde aquella persona que amo lo abandonó a la primera estancia por otro y no le importo en nada abandonar hasta su propio hijo con él, los ojos marrones de Jordan se pegaron al volante mientras daba un pequeño pero largo suspiro; sin embargo no pudo seguir hundiéndose en su tristeza por qué un codazo lo hizo despertarse como el ruido de varios claxon lo obligaron a ver de un fugaz modo al otro adulto como al frente y enterarse que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color, y sin demora puso en marcha el carro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por la tan avergonzare situación que quedó frente al otro.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de Jordan, ya había pasado una media hora y ambos adultos decidieron entrar a la casa, después que Barry aceptara para sorpresa del mayor la invitación a pasar a su hogar y beber algo de café, aunque el pequeño Bart comenzó a lloriquear por su comida aún no dada. En cuanto a los dos adolescentes que estaban el piso superior, pues estos habían aprovechado el corto tiempo libre que tuvieron en la casa sin los adultos para poder ponerse a jugar una partida de videojuegos y perder el tiempo como cualquier chico de su edad.

* * *

~.....Varios meses más tarde.....~

* * *

Desde aquel día Hal decidió dejar su coquetería y labia con otras personas, y solo ocupar en una sola persona como también se dedicó a hacerlo reír y ayudarle con el cuidado de los dos menores que estaban bajo su tutela, era cierto en un principio creyó y pensó que Barry nunca se enamoraría de él pero; eso no le importo con tal de verlo feliz y ayudarle con su vida de padre soltero como el mismo rubio hacía con él cuando algún problema surgía en la jefatura de policías donde trabajaba el castaño, se apoyaron el uno al otro y contra todo pronóstico aquel alegre y vivaz profesor de química de una escuela secundaria cualquiera decidió darle una oportunidad a Jordan de estar con él en una relación más allá de amigos, y esa oportuna no la desperdicio por nada del mundo el joven agente de la ley.

-Toc, Toc-dijo con diversión completa alguien que recién llegaba al lugar mientras golpeaba con suavidad la puerta abierta del laboratorio de química.

Barry que estaba revisando unos informes de sus estudiantes de séptimo año, que hace unas horas le fue entregado y aprovechó su hora libre de clases como también parte de su almuerzo para echarles una ojeada y calificar al menos la mitad de estos y quitarse algo de ese trabajo que casi siempre terminaba llevando a casa, el rubio se quitó los lentes de le turra y se giró a ver a la persona que recién llegaba a sus salón de clases y sonríe mientras que el susodicho se le acercó con tranquilidad ocultando algo detrás de su espalda, y dijo:

-Su comida, traída desde los confines de la Galaxia y preparada con los mejores ingredientes que el mundo haya visto, solo para usted-dejando a la vista dos cajas de pizza aún calientes, mientras se arrodillaba y extendía las dos cajas de comida a Barry para darle más dramatismo a la situación y consiguiendo las risas del adorable profesor.

-Mi caballero de armadura verde, vino aquí solo para entregarle este obsequio tan costoso a un simple y humilde humano como yo, me halaga su acto de generosidad y cariño de su parte, y como recompensa le daré un obsequio-dijo eso Barry con una sonrisa mientras toma las cajas de comida que les eran ofrecidas para dejarlas sobre su escritorio, y miraba como el otro lo esperaba expectante a su recompensa, que fue concedida por el rubio, siendo un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento, mi querida doncella, pero este caballero no se conformará con solo el roce casto de sus labios-con eso dicho el otro asalto a besar al otro, de forma lenta y amorosa disfrutando el contacto de esos labios naturalmente rosados y suaves, que tenían un leve sabor a café.

Al separarse ambos hombres sonrieron y dieron un par de risas antes de que Barry invitara a comer a Hal parte de su pizza, mientras platicaban un par de cosas sentados en el piso del salón del laboratorio como si de dos colegiales adolescentes se tratasen en esos momentos, en lugar de un profesor y un agente de policía que eran realmente en esos momentos.


	31. Lo que usted ordene, mi lord (SuperBat) (KonTim Leve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne (Superbat)  
> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim) (Timkon)

Muchos pensarían que fue una locura lo que hizo el mismísimo hijo de Krypton pero debía de admitirlo había llegado hasta el punto que ya nada tenía límites en su vida, no después de cruzar la línea y asesinar a quien se opusiera a su régimen y sus ideales, ya lo había hecho hasta el punto de asesinar a su propio amor de toda la vida en su línea de tiempo y dimensión solo por intentar detenerlo. No tenía escrúpulos, y eso era exactamente lo que se demostró cuando él viajó a otra dimensión y tiempo solo para traer devuelta al amor de su vida y transformarlo a sus deseos como demostrándole que la vida del mismo murciélago estaba en sus manos y si lo desease Clark, podía acabarlo igual a su versión de esta dimensión, se lo dejó claro desde que lo trajo cuando era solo un crío que quedó huérfano aquella noche.

Ahora el Lord podía disfrutar de tener aquel hombre rebelde en ocasiones pero siempre bajo su mandato y deseo, por miedo y amor, lo hizo suyo cuando lo vio conveniente y dejó en claro que ese hombre era de su propiedad a todos y todo, era cierto había perdonado la vida del joven Damian, un experimento de clonación por parte de la ya extinguida Liga de los Asesinos, extinta porque el mismo súper hombre la destruyo a cada uno de ellos, excepto el chico que era un simple bebé y por el cual su pareja suplico su perdón de vida arriesgando la suya propia por el infante. Clark había permitido también con lujo al murciélago de adoptar a tres huérfanos cada uno por diferentes edades y criarlos como sus hijos de sangre, Richard John Grayson fue fácil de someter a su régimen con un par de golpes cuando lo notó su rebeldía, con Jason Peter Todd no hubo problemas porque seguía sus ideales aunque por dentro del mismo chico guardaba sus pensamientos contrarios a muchas cosas que hacía Superman y por último y el que casi asesina por mostrarse en su contra Timothy Jackson Drake.

El tercer petirrojo del clan de los murciélagos, había sido siempre un perfecto cachorro callado y sumiso cuando era un niño pero con la llega del clon de Lex Luthor todo cambio aquel chico no sólo casi se coloca en su contra sino que también se lleva consigo a un pequeño grupo de insurgentes; pero el súper hombre junto a sus fieles esbirros detuvieron sus intentos, los sometieron y de paso casi sentenció a muerte tanto a Tim como al llamado Kon-El. Pero prefirió que su marido ocupase una dosis letal de kriptonita dorada sobre el clon para volverlo un simple humano de por vida, solo para mandarlo a tortura diaria junto al petirrojo que en ningún momento pidió o rogó perdón, mantuvo su frente en alto con completo desafío y aceptación de lo que viniese a su destino.

Para nadie fue sorpresa saber que ese par -que ahora vivían en el infierno mismo por órdenes del Lord Kal-El- estaba perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, por lo que morir ambos era casi una opción para ser libres de estar juntos sin ningún problema pero nunca esperaron que aquel hombre rompiera su deseos y aún menos que aquel tirano tomará al petirrojo y lo destrozara ya no físicamente al chico sino también psicológicamente, ahora aquel chico ya no le hablaba a nadie ni siquiera aquel que juró amor eterno -porque el mismo Bruce a escondidas llevaba al antes Superboy a donde estaba el pequeño petirrojo encerrado, y pasaran aunque sea unos pocos minutos juntos- , quedo ciego completamente como uno de sus brazos fue cercenado desde la mano hasta el codo sin contar las innumerables cicatrices que para muchos serían garabatos pero para un kriptoniano dejaba en claro un mensaje oculto.

-Clark...-llamó con una octava voz el hombre que ahora ocupaba la capucha del murciélago, no lo admitiría pero tenía miedo de que aquel hombre intentase nuevamente asesinarlo pero quería hablar con él de eso y abogar por lo que él creía correcto.

Bruce se acercó a pasos lentos hasta donde estaba el super hombre viendo todo desde aquel vitral que mostraba el paisaje no sólo del espacio mismo sino de la Tierra, el mucílago sabía que debía y qué no hacer y eso era no tocarlo sin su permiso o consentimiento o recibiría una buena paliza por ello, nunca alzarle la voz o mostrar rastro de rebeldía contra él, muchos lo llamarían loco, hasta el mismo se llamaba y se discrimina diciendo que estaba loco por amar aquel hombre tirano y cruel que lastimó a sus hijos y a su persona muchas veces.

-Podrías, soltar a Tim-comenzó a decir con lentitud y con rapidez aludió a una explicación-, él está roto, ya no causará problemas lo prometo, tratare de alejarlo del clon lo más posible p...-pero no termino de decir porque un fuerte golpe lo callo y tumbó al piso de forma brusca, sintiendo el sabor metálico en sus labios hasta vio con escepticismo como una de sus muelas había sido arrancada del golpe y estaba en el piso a unos pocos metros de donde estaba. Los ojos azul acero del murciélago se giraron al otro para verlo con temor y comenzando a temblar del mismo terror.

-Que te quede como advertencia, Bruce-murmuro con ira y voz sepulcral, mientras sus ojos estaba rojos en clara amenaza de explotar, pero eso no importó porque en un parpadeo Lord Superman lo tomó por el cuello y lo estampo contra el vidrio que sorprendentemente no cedió al golpe y se rompió pero si abrió una herida en la cabeza al otro, como soltó un quejido de dolor.

Los labios del hombre de acero chocaron de forma feroz y salvaje casi de un animal contra los del otro, el murciélago no se quejó abiertamente del gesto salvaje sino que lo correspondió mientras el sabor de la salida y la sangre se mezclaban, mordidas, rasguños y caricias salvajes donde las marcas comenzaron a hacer un mapa en el cuerpo de Bruce que gemía de placer como de dolor. Clark nunca fue cariñoso ni cuando tenían sexo, pero era algo que el murciélago se acostumbro y terminó hasta agradándole aquellas caricias y gestos salvajes y crueles del hombre sobre su cuerpo, sabía que más tarde esas heridas arderían como el mismo infierno pero las amaba, las amaba...


	32. Amor entre especies (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne (Superbat)

Aquel pequeño y suburbio donde se pudo ver a los niños jugar en la calle del vecindario algunos o parejas pasar por allí hasta personas adultos que vivían en las casas a fuera de estas disfrutando del buen clima que había en esos momentos charlando con otros vecinos o con sus hijos, en una de las casas donde vivían una pareja de ancianos muy agradables y que todo el vecindario querían los señores Kent, los cuales tenían un hermoso Golden Retriver que debes en cuando salía de la casa de sus dueños o del patio mismo para ir a jugar con los niños o con los otros perros que están allí. Aquel puede responder al nombre de ...

—¡Clark! -Llamó alegre una joven adolescente que vivía en el vecindario junto a su abuelo, la chica era una joven muy linda de piel era tez morena clara, cabellos negros cortos y unos hermosos ojos marrones claro. Al igual que su abuelo, ella tenía una personalidad agradable aunque algo sería aún así tenía el cariño de toda la comunidad donde ella vivía, sobre todo porque ella siempre está participando en eventos comunitarios junto a su abuelo.

El enorme Golden Retriver sin demora dejó su juego con el grupo de niños que jugaban fútbol a media calle, como era lo típico a media tarde por aquel vecindario, el enorme can se acero hasta donde la chica mientras la recibió con ladridos alegres being correspondidos por un par de caricias de la chica y como era buena persona aquella adolescente de 17 años siempre dejaba que el perro entrará a su hogar porque hasta se había ganado en parte el cariño de su abuelo, solo había una sola alma en aquel lugar que no tenía ni un atisbo de simpatía por el y ese era el gato de la familia Pennyworth, Bruce, un hermoso gato Persa negro y de unos raros ojos azules de raza pura, un regalo dado de unos viejos amigos de la familia.

—¡Abuelo Al, ya llegué, y traje a Clarkie conmigo! -Aviso de su arribo la adolescente, mientras dejaba el paso al enorme can de pelaje dorado y un grueso collar de cuero con su respectiva placa. Lo que la joven Julia Pennyworth nunca pensó fue que recibiría por el gato de su abuelo, que al ver que el can entraba en casa le bufo molesto antes de correr en dirección a la segunda planta.

La chica no tomó importancia aquello, ya se está acostumbrado a la animadversión que tenía el sobre el alegre y amigable can o mejor dicho con casi cualquier animal, ni siquiera se salvaban un pequeño gatito y eso tuvieron que aprenderlo a la mala cuando Julia llevó a un pequeña cría de gato abandona aa la casa que le piso de nombre Jason, no duró ni dos días antes de que Bruce lo lastimara solo por invadir su territorio razones para la pobre chica que regaló al gato a su vecino pelirrojo que vivía a tres casa al lado de la suya. Clark siguió a la chica hasta donde estaba el señor de mayor edad pero aún activo, de nombre Alfred Pennyworth,

Bruce, se fue a esconder a uno de los cuartos de esperes donde el señor Pennyworth, adaptó para que fuera la habitación de su gato un poco loco se puede decir pero aquel felino fue de una camada de una familia rica, así que lo extravagante ya venía en sus genes; porque el mismo felino desde que llegó a las manos de su nueva familia nunca dejó que ese cuarto fuera ocupado por otra persona ya que ese era su territorio, por así decirlo. El gato de pelaje negro se metió dentro de una de lo que parecía ser una casa en tamaño miniatura adaptada para que un gato duerma dentro de esta, y el lugar donde Bruce dejaba sus más grandes tesoros que eran algunos juguetes como su primera manta que tuvo desde que era un gatito.

—Estúpido, perro lazarillo-dijo molesto Bruce entre dientes al no recibir la atención de sus dueños comenzaba a detestar que aquel can cada vez más reciente llegaba a su hogar, y como si una vocecita interna le decía que tarde o temprano sus dueños ya no lo querrían, hasta quizás lo abandonarían. Lo negó en un principio pero analizando todo lo que lleva el can con llegar a su casa hasta ahora, solo acrecientan sus miedos-, ¡Si piensa ese perro en quitarme mi familia, está muy equivocado! -Se dijo con decisión mientras ponía en marcha su plan de sacar al perro de su vida y la de sus dueños.

El abuelo y nieta se quedaron un tiempo platicando en la cocina junto a Clark antes de que el antiguo mayordomo salió para hacer algunas compras al supermercado más cercano, mientras su nieta se quedó haciendo su tarea respectiva en su habitación siendo acompañada aún por el can, obviamente tuvo que avisarle de antemano a la señora Martha Kent o está se morirá de la misma preocupación al no ver al can en la calle con los niños. Clark estaba acostado en el suelo justo al lado de la cama donde estaba la chica trabajando con varios libros y papeles encima, aunque el perro de ojos cielo aparentaba estar dormido él estaba al pendiente de cualquier ruido y al escuchar uno peculiar sin demora se levantó y fue a revisar cosa que ni la misma chica se dijo por estar tan pendiente en lo que estaba leyendo.

El can siguió el extraño ruido como su nariz seguía un rastro muy tenue pero reciente olor del felino negro que lo llevó hasta afuera de la casa y de manera casi inocente el puede siguió aquel sin darse cuenta que se alejaba cada vez más y más del vecindario, hasta que finalmente su figura desapareció y se perdió en el camino al centro de la Ciudad, que era Gotham City.

Solo se tardaron dos horas para darse cuenta la chica que no estaba el can en ningún lado de la casa, y sin demora comenzó a buscarlo alertando a los vecinos y avisando de lo sucedido a los dueños del perro pidiendo disculpas asumiendo toda la culpa, pero los Kent no la acusaron sabían que la chica porque su misma mascota era un poco ingenuo y muy juguetón con cualquiera razones no faltaban para que el can se escapara de la casa sin dejar rastro por seguir a alguien sólo por querer jugar, así de inocente era el canino.

Lo buscaron por días y días pero por lo enorme que era la ciudad la pobre pareja de ancianos no lo encontró, los días se transformaron en semanas y luego en tres meses, en todo el lugar se respiraba la tristeza pira de haber perdido a un de su familia porque ese perro se ganó el cariño de todos los vecinos.

Bruce en un inicio no le molesto ni preocupo la desaparición del can, suponía que aquel perro regreséis tarde o temprano por su cuenta o el control animal, pero, el tiempo fue corriendo y sus ideas de que el perro regresaría se iba perdiendo y reemplazando por miedo y culpa pura, cuando finalmente se cumplió el tercer mes sin mediar palabra comenzó a buscar el paradero del perro obligado lo a irse de su hogar y vagar por días las calles de toda Gotham bajo la lluvia y mal clima que estuvo desde el segundo mes de la desaparición de Clark.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya-se escuchó la voz fémina del lugar de aquel callejón mientras una hermosa gata negra de pelo corto aparecía frente a Bruce, y caminando de forma elegante se acercó al otro gato-, ¿Qué hace por aquí el tan afamado Bruce? -Cuestionó la gata mientras su cola acarició el mentón del Bruce mientras la fémina daba una pequeña vuelta de revisión al otro gato, escuchándose claramente sus ronroneos.

—Vengo por información, Selina-aviso serio e ignorando los juegos de la hermosa gata callejera, que sin demora le mandó una vista sin comprender qué tipo de información quería aquel felino casero-. Se trata sobre un Golden Retriber de ojos azules, con collar y placa, desaparecido el miércoles 23 de julio-fue directo y al grano dejando pensativa a la gata frente a él, antes de que esta le sonría de forma divertida.

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar ...- comentó Selina, viendo como Bruce la escuchaba con total atención sus intrusiones y toda la información que tenía sobre aquel lugar, al que llamaban: "El matadero".

"El matadero", un lugar donde todo lo ilegal que se podía imaginar estaba como también lo más escabroso y brutal que una persona con conciencia quedaría asqueado y molesto de lo que sucedía allí, un lugar donde ninguna mascota quisiera llegar a estar allí porque nunca saldrás vivo de aquel lugar, hasta su mismo nombre lo dice todo. Sin embargo, Bruce fue allá ignorando el olor putrefacto a sangre y agua estancada como a basura del lugar, se trataba de una vieja fábrica antes abandonada pero ahora adaptada para sus macabros juegos inhumanos.

El felino entró por un pequeño hoyo dentro de un lado del techo del lugar, siempre evitando a los humanos escuchaba los gritos eufóricos, iracundos y los inconfundibles ladridos de varios perros como los gruñidos, golpes, y otras cosas que lo hicieron aterrarse un poco pensando que quizás el pobre Clark no estaría vivo, siguió su camino tanto por las vigas oxidadas como de los tubos de metal del lugar y llegó a un lugar de la fábrica donde tienen cientos sino miles de jaulas con perros dentro de todas razas y tamaños; cuando Bruce no vio rastro de un humano porque todos estaban ocupados viendo la pelea que se llevaba acabo en esos momentos, bajo con cuidado algunos perros le ladraban furiosos y salvajes mostrando millares de cicatrices en sus cuerpos viejas como nuevas, otros perros se mantenían en un rincón asustados,

—¡Clark! -Llamó el felino sin contener su alegría de encontrar al otro pero su alegría acabó cuando sus orbes azules acero notaron un par de heridas, marcas de mordidas y arañazos como falta de pelo en algunas zonas y su inmaculado pelo dorado estaba machado en partes por la suciedad como la sangre, la culpa lo comió entero más aún porque en lugar de ser recibido con alegría el enorme can le gruño salvaje y sin demora se lanzó desde su lugar para intentar atacarlo, olvidando totalmente el gentil can que era alguna vez.

Bruce retrocedió asustado y vio como el can seguía gruñendo y ladrando golpeando la jaula de hierro hasta que se canso pero eso no implicó que se alejaría de su lugar, mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos al otro como esperando que le mismo Bruce se acercase solo un poco para atraparlo y destazarlo con sus fauces. El gato intentó razonar hablarle, recordar quién era y de dónde venía por un largo tiempo debes en cuando le tocó esconderse al ver cómo los hombres entraban al lugar a buscar nuevos perros para las luchas y apuestas, siguió así por casi diez horas hasta que comenzó a tener resultados con recibir respuestas que empezaron a ser cortar y casi sin concordancia luego se volvían más fluidas y largas.

—Te sacaré de aquí, ¿Sí? -Explicó Bruce, ya más tranquilo de notar que Clark había recobrado un poco de cordura después de esa tortura de vivir en ese lugar del horror. Cuando el Retriver salió miró al felino un rato antes de ver al gato que suspiro hastiado al saber lo que quiera el otro- Bien, pero hagamos esto rápido tenemos 5 minutos antes de que vengan estas cañadas encima-aviso serio mientras tomaba la delantera al plan .

—¿5 minutos? Lo puedo hacer en 3-comentado con confianza recobrada Clark mientras ignorando el dolor de sus heridas se acercó a las jaulas cercanas a sacar a los perros, que en un inicio Inicio captado lo que el par iba a hacer y no dudaron que todo hicieron tregua entre sí para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Cuando todos los perros quedaron libres de esos hombres y huyeron, Bruce y Clark inició hacer su camino hacia el vecindario claro siendo el felino el guía sin embargo, como era de esperarse de aquellos días de lluvia una fuerte tormenta comenzó a caer, ambas mascotas corrieron a refugiarse a un callejón específicamente un viejo bote de basura de plástico volcado y vacío. Apestaba y era horrible pero ese era su único refugio cercano más cuando comenzó a granizar, Clark y Bruce durmieron juntos muy pegados para evitar el frío de la noche.

Al día siguiente, Clark y Bruce siguieron su camino hasta que por fin a la hora del a mediodía se podía ver al par llegar al vecindario empapados, con barro y el olor a basura encima pero más tranquilos de regresar a sus hogares reservados. Los dueños de Clark pegaron el grito al cielo y no dudaron ni dos segundos en tomarlo y llevarlo al veterinario por sus heridas, mientras que Bruce le dieron su merecido baño y se fue a dormir cuando vio de regreso el auto de los Kent con Clark después de su visita con el veterinario.

Pasaron dos días después de lo sucedido, y Clark no había vuelto vuelto a salir de su hogar no por miedo a que le vuelvan a raptar y meter a una pelea de perros sino porque aún estaba físicamente débil, y aún con los estragos de los calmantes encima por las innumerables puntadas que le dieron siendo su hermoso pelaje largo dorado cortado por completo excepto el de la cabeza. Durante esos días, Bruce ya más recuperado iba a visitarlo seguido hasta se aventuró en robar comida de Alfred para llevársela demostrándole tanto a los dueños del can como el propio gato que por fin había dejado de lado su forma huraña con otros animales, o quizás , solo con Clark;


	33. El chico del circo (DickDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Grayson/ Damian Wayne (DamiDick) (DickDami)

Bruce Wayne era el más reconocido multimillonario de Gotham City como también le agradaba ayudar a pequeñas beneficencias como a pequeños negocios que el mismo miraban el potencial alto para prosperar, y una de sus donaciones fue a un pequeño circo que recientemente se había mudado a la ciudad para quedarse, no eran carpas sino que era en sí un edificio que parecía una enorme carpa de circo con algunas atracciones y juegos mecánicos y unas pequeñas estancia donde tenían a la mascota del circo una pequeña foca marina, la cual todos los del circo cuidaban y tenían aprecio.

Uno de esos días el multimillonario y play boy, fue aquel lugar llamado Circus Halley, acompañado de su único hijo Damian Wayne que miraba de forma despectiva todo a su alrededor como con molestia del hecho que su padre lo arrastrara aquel lugar, él prefería la comodidad de la mansión donde podía alejarse de toda la sociedad hipócrita y molesta que había pero Bruce creyó que quizás un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal a su hijo, y menos un lugar que todo niño de 13 años se ilusiona con ir y conocer y ver sus actos, todos menos el hijo del murciélago.

Mientras el Playboy hablaba con el director del lugar y caminaban con rumbo a lo que el menor de 13 años intuía que era la dirección de la oficina del dueño del lugar iban caminando en dirección contraria algunos miembros del equipo del Circus Haley, y de repente el director los detuvo y llamó al parecer para el ven heredero Wayne a un pequeño niño de quizás unos 10 años, contextura delgada casi delicada como el de una niña, unos preciosos ojos azules cobalto y un espeso pero Hermoso cabellos azabache con su traje de práctica para la coreografía del siguiente acto que presentarían en dos días. El chico estaba con un par de adolescentes, los cuales siguieron su rumbo dejando al menor con su director, el cual dijo:

—El es Richard, nuestro trapecista más joven y nuevo miembro de los Flying Grayson-presentó aquel hombre el pequeño chico que sonrío y saludo a los nuevos invitados del lugar con alegría genuina, pero Bruce comprendió sin ninguna demora la indirecta del porque mandó a llamar a aquel chico de la casi misma edad de su único hijo-. Dick, ¿Porqué no le das un pequeño tour por nuestras instalaciones al joven Wayne?-le sugirió sin necesidad de mandar al niño porque este alegre aceptó la propuesta.

Los dos adultos dejaron a solas a los chicos para ser hablando de negocios y demás, cosas que Bruce trataba de no inmiscuir a su hijo porque para él aún era joven para estas cosas y era mejor que disfrutara un poco su infancia. Mientras, donde los chicos quedo un ambiente tenso, Dick el joven acróbata tenía cierto nervio de tener a ese chico cerca más aún por la mirada esmeralda fría y podía jurar que ya lo hubiera asesinado, si es que las miradas mataran, y tomó todo el valor dándole una sonrisa amplia y dijo:

—Me llamo Richard John Grayson, pero puedes decirme Dick como todos-extendió la mano al otro chico, que solo miro su acción y casi con un gesto demostró su descontento hacia Dick, que bajo la mano y se puso un poco más nervioso pensando en cómo quitar aquel ambiente tenso entre los dos y quizás ganarse un poco de la confianza del chico.

Se alentó un poco y con algo de valentía hasta de osadía tomó el brazo del niño rico y sin importarle los regaños o quejas ajenas lo arrastró por todo las instalaciones hablando de cada una de ellas sin soltar en ningún momento su agarre en el otro, mientras que Damian gruñir enfurecido y ya estaba hasta pensando en lanzarle una patada o un manotazo al chico al estar casi sacando humo por las orejas del coraje que sentía pero, cuando Dick se voltio a verlo mostrando una sonrisa amplia y muy alegre algo dentro del heredero Wayne se removió olvidando un instante la ira que sentía hacia el otro perdiéndose en la mirada cobalto por unos segundos antes que el pequeño acróbata dejara de mirarlo para seguir con su tour, fue allí que el joven Wayne decidió calmarse un poco y dejarse arrastrar por el menor al notar la alegría que desprendía.

El tiempo corrió y ya habían recorrido todas las áreas permitidas y un par prohibidas para los visitantes, donde Dick coló de forma perfecta a Damian aunque claro le tocó robar un traje de acróbata para que nadie sospechara sobre el otro, y cómo convenció al hijo del murciélago de cambiar sus ropas fue difícil pero el chantaje no era mala idea más aún al mencionar que el circo escondía una sorpresa que solo el padre del heredero Wayne y el director como los miembros del circo sabían más nadie no, con ello hecho le llevó a la área de prácticas donde se podían ver algunos trapecistas y tramoyistas ensayar sus rutinas como ejercitando; Dick tomó del brazo a Damian para llevarlo fuera del lugar y se dirigieron cerca al complejo de departamentos o habitaciones junto en una casita mediana casi el tamaño de una casa de una planta pequeña, donde Dick se trepó y entró por una ventana semi abierta y después ayudó al mayor a entrar por el mismo lugar.

—Espérame aquí, y no tardo-le dijo Dick con alegría contenida a Damian, y antes de escuchar alguna réplica o negación se fue más dentro de aquel lugar que estaba algo oscuro y dejó en total alerta al mayor de cualquier cosa, hasta que la luz fue prendida dejando a la vista un pequeño recinto como para un animal por la paja en el suelo simulando a césped, y pudo ver no muy lejos un pequeño estanque de agua limpia de quizás un metro o dos de profundidad.

Damian no dudó en comenzar a hacer sus especulaciones de que había encerrado allí hasta que la voz del menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin demora fue a donde estaba el chico, encontrándose con que no estaba solo sino que acompañado de nada más ni menos que un elefante más alto de quizás una o dos cabezas que Dick, que estaba jugando con su trompa el cabello azabache del acróbata sacándole un par de risas. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios del demonio Wayne antes de acercarse por completo al menor, y de forma casi lenta alargó la mano para tocar al paquidermo que se dejó hacer sin ningún problema.

—Se llama Zitka, es una elefanta-explicó Dick aún con risas de por medio como unos pequeños regaños o eso quisieron parecer porque eran más palabras de juego para que la elefanta siguiera atormentado al chico con jugar con su cabello, ante la atenta mirada verdosa del otro chico que también se le comenzó a pegar la alegría del menor.

—¿Por qué no han sacado en sus actos a Zitka?-cuestionó curioso el menor, al saber las regalías que daría la gente solo por ver a la elefanta en los actos de circo. Cosa que le sorprendió no ver en aquel circo, porque era de los pocos que los animales no estaban en sus actos y algo que le alegraba internamente porque no había maltrato animal de sus cuidadores.

Dick dejó de jugar con la elefanta para mirar al chico y se pensó bien las palabras exactas para la explicación que debía de darle, como también parte tenía cierto nervio de meterse en problemas si este se iba con el chisme a su padre o alguien más cuando sabía que era estrictamente confidencial la información de la paquidermo en el circo algo totalmente diferente a Coral, la pequeña foca marina de cinco años —la cual, tampoco no estaba unida a la vida circense del lugar y que solo estaba allí con ellos por decisión de la foca, ya que varias veces la soltaron en el océano después de su recuperación al encontrarla herida y encañada en la playa y esta a pesar de los múltiples intentos siempre regresa donde ellos—, pero algo dentro del pequeño acróbata le dijo que podía confiar en el otro, así que sin más, dijo:

—La encontré junto dos de mis amigos Zachary y Garfield que también son parte del circo. Fue durante una pequeña excursión por los muelles, y la vimos encerrada en una caja de madera de envío de contrabando, no lo pensamos bien sobre los problemas y la sacamos de allí-comenzó a narrar Dick con algo de tranquilidad borrando levemente su sonrisa alegre, mientras recordaba vagamente la mirada triste de la elefanta dentro de aquel espacio reducido que fue confinada y estaba mal alimentada-. La trajimos aquí, y bueno, el señor Wayne nos dio su aprobación y movió un par de hilos para que ella se quedará aquí hasta que cumpla tres años, será remitida a un centro de rehabilitación animal en Nairobi, Kenia-dio un suspiro al saber que solo quedaba un año quizás solo meses antes de la partida de su amiga, porque eso era aquella elefante.

Damian lo escuchó atento cada palabra como a cada micro expresión del otro encontrando la verdad genuina de sus palabras como su tristeza, no era todo saber que quizás le dolería la separación de aquella elefante al chico, que ahora acariciaba la cabeza del animal de forma cariñosa.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos regresaron a donde debían esperar tanto al padre del mayor como al director del circo, ahora Damian vestía su ropa normal y estaba más tranquilo escuchando todas las locuras y anécdotas del niño de 10 años que le narraba con alegría hasta dramatizando algunas cosas, sacándole unas leves risas al otro o una sonrisa algo realmente de locos porque el mismo hijo de Bruce Wayne no era alguien que sonriera con tanta facilidad ni mucho menos compartiera su espacio vital con otra persona. Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida el menor creyó que quizás nunca más iba a volver a ver al otro así que decidió seguirlos hasta llegar a donde los esperaba la limusina con su mayordomo, Alfred Pennyworth, y sin espera Dick alzó la voz diciendo:

—¡Espera!-y como si fuera el día de los milagros mismos, el hijo del murciélago hizo caso al pedido como se dio la vuelta para ver a Dick que había llegado a su lado antes de decirle- No me dijiste tu nombre, me lo podrías decir antes que te vayas, por favor-pidió el menor, con algo de nerviosismo y luciendo un débil sonrojo pintando en sus mejillas.

—Damian-dijo con una sonrisa que solo iba dedicada al otro dejando casi sorprendido a todos los presentes más aún a su padre y a Alfred, que nunca vieron mucho aquella sonrisa genuina en los labios del único heredero Wayne hasta ahora. El pequeño Dick correspondió el gesto con una misma sonrisa antes de reducir las distancias de forma rápida casi fugaz para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al contrario, dejando embobado y con el corazón latiendo a mil al frío hijo del multimillonario.

—Espero volverte a ver pronto, Damian-Dick le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y un sonrojo más marcado en sus mejillas, pero ya dejando un poco de lado su nerviosismo.

Después de la partida del heredero Wayne del Circus Haley, Dick no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el rostro, la sonrisa y hasta de la risa misma del mayor, sintiéndose no sólo emocionado sino también satisfecho de haber logrado que aquel chico frío de la alta sociedad mostrará su lado cálido, y aún más que solo quizás él lo haya visto. Mientras que con Damian, se prometió volver a aquel lugar a ver ese chico de ojos cobalto porque algo le decía que no debía dejarlo ir que era el indicado, y como no hacerlo si logró sacarle más de una sonrisa y risa hoy, algo que ni sus dos mejores amigos (sirvientes y sacos de boxeo) Colin y Jon habían logrado.


	34. ¡Es el año del perro! (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

—¡Richard John Grayson!-

Se escucho el grito por toda la mansión, un grito que no prometía nada bueno y menos viniendo de él más tranquilo del hogar y ese era Timothy Drake. El pequeño chico bajo las escaleras y atravesó todo el lugar aún en pijama (la cual era una camisa del doble de su talla y un par de shorts rojos cortos), el menor en cuestión llego al comedor donde estaban desayunando tranquilo de la vida el aludido junto a Damian que tenía una mira del demonio solo lo único particular y fuera de lugar allí era que ambos chicos en cuestión tenían orejas y colas de un perro, Dick específicamente de un Dálmata y Damian de un Doberman; mientras que el pobre Tim tenía de un Border Collie que lo hacían lucir más adorable que nunca y no hizo falta el escuchar un gesto de ternura departe del acróbata que solo enfureció más al adolescente, antes de que el chico se le lanzara encima para matarlo a golpes se escucho un grito igual o peor que el de Tim llamando al circense.

—¡Se que fuiste tú maldito nalgas paradas, ahora sí te castro a disparos!-se escucho la promesa de castigo de parte del segundo Robin y antes de que Tim detuviera a Dick, este ya había huido por una de las ventanas del comedor abiertas.

Las peleas siguieron hasta que por fin Dick abrió la boca que fue un pequeño hechizo que pidió a su novia Zatanna, le pusiera a los chicos para iniciar el año nuevo con el animal del horóscopo chino al que corresponde ese año, y ese era el del perro, lastimosamente entre los tres restantes hermanos no dudaron en castigar a golpes y demás a Dick para luego abandonarlo en un árbol amarrado a su tronco a 1ºC bajo la nieve de enero, era y es cruel pero era su castigo.

Desde el primer día con aquellas nuevas adiciones a sus cuerpos humanos, Tim no dejó de buscar una posible solución peor ni la misma Raven podía deshacer el hechizo que para su desgracia duraría exactamente un mes entero y quizás los primeros días de Febrero. El chico espero y espero a que eso se disipará mientras seguía trabajando como red Robin pero claro, sus amigos no le pararon de molestar por sus orejas y cola de perro, hasta le hacían bromas y demás cosas que ya no le caían en gracia, hasta el punto que lo pusieron colérico y decidió encerrarse en su habitación en la mansión Wayne hasta destruyo su celular para no recibir mensajes o llamadas. Se quedo sentado en un rincón trabajando con su laptop que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

—Toc, Toc...-dijo una cierta persona entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa divertida, pero esta se relajó más a e medida que entró en el lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El chico dueño de la pieza seguía trabajando en su rincón, aún con el ceño fruncido en una clara señal de que lo dejaran en pas por ese día pero al parecer su novio no pensaba lo mismo.

—Sea lo que pienses hacer Jason, olvídalo-le amenazo serio y sin despegar su vista de su trabajo y tecleando con asombrosa rapidez el teclado de la laptop, descargando parte de su furia con la pobre pieza de tecnología que tenía en sus manos.

El nombrado no le hizo caso y se siguió acercándose al pequeño petirrojo hasta que le quitó la laptop de las manos, cerrándola y dejándola aún lado en el piso mientras se sentaba frente a frente del menor, el cual ahora lo miraba con molestia mostrando así sus ojos rojos y ojerosos por no dormir a sus horas tirando al basurero los pocos esfuerzos que había logrado Jason con tanto empeño desde que hablo seriamente con el otro sobre sus excesos y adición al trabajo.

—Babybird, tienes que dormir, es tu tercer día sin sueño, ya es peligroso que andes despierto y bebiendo café como si fuera agua-le empezó a regañar con preocupación en su tono de voz mezclado con seriedad, el chico realmente tenía miedo que su novio tuviera un colapso o un paro cardíaco o respiratorio por lo que hacía, no era la primera ni la última vez que podría presentársela y eran de las cosas que más le asustaban de su pareja.

—Jay, tengo que trabajar, no puedo salir como Red Robin con estas cosas-refiriéndose a sus orejas y cola de perro casi con odio puro, por estar ligado a quedarse más tiempo en casa y no en las calles salvado a la gente.estiro su mano para alcanzar su laptop pero fue alejada un poco más, cada vez que lo intentaba hasta caer al piso-. Eres cruel conmigo, y no tengo sueño...-se excusó con un puchero mientras sus orejas bajaban casi apegándose a su cabeza haciéndolo más adorable.

Jason solo le acarició con su mano libre (porque la otra estaba sobre la laptop) una de las orejas de Tim, escuchando con diversion como este casi ronroneaba y gemía de placer por aquellas caricias sin ocultar en nada esos sentimientos y menos cuando su cola se movía de un lado a otro entusiasmada, una idea paso por la mente del forajido y no dudó en tomar al chico entre sus brazos y cargarlo y sentarlo en su regazo para seguir dándole caricias y atenciones de todo gesto cariñoso que no era rechazado, por el contrario era aceptado y hasta suplicado. Jason notó como poco a poco el menor se relajaba a sus toques y con mucha dedicación logró dormirle, dejándolo suspirar aliviado de ver a su novio descansando en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

—Sigo pensando que Dick debió ponerte partes de un gato, en lugar de un perro-susurro con cariño Jason. Lo cargo en sus brazos con el cuidado de no despertarlo en medio de sus movimientos, para luego dejarlo en la cama, acomodarlo y envolverlo con las sabanas.

Jason se quedo un rato más arreglando la habitación desordenada, y luego decidió unirse a su pareja en la cama para tomar una siesta que no vendría mal a media tarde y aún menos siendo su día libre porque le tocaría a Nightwing y Robin sustituirlos como castigo para el primero y el segundo va solo para evitar que el trasero de Richard no se congele o en el mejor de los casos, no sea violado al tener ahora dos cosas más para atraer sexualmente a depravados.


	35. Un amor en medio de la tundra (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim) (Timkon)

Era común ver en la tundra pocos animales rondar por el lugar y aún menos cachorros o crías de animales solos, porqué eso significaba su muerte inminente por el clima aún no acostumbrado para ciertas especies aún jóvenes y en otras sus mismos depredadores se aprovechaban de ello para comérselos, y eso era algo que el pequeño Conner sabía por ello nunca se separaba de su padre Clark y hermano menor Jon como vigilar que este último no se fuera lejos porque no quería ser la próxima cena de algún otro oso polar o en su defecto de un par de zorros árticos.

Su vida era tranquila solo era de viajar de un lado a otro buscando comida, divertirse en la nieve, como lecciones de supervivencia que les daba su padre para cuando les tocará cuidarse por su cuenta de otros osos o en su defecto de otros depredadores salvajes, pero era uno de esos días donde la comida se volvía más difícil de conseguir porque la temporada baja de los peces se comenzaba a sentir y al no tener pescado que atrapar Clark les enseño a casar animales pequeños e indefensos como pingüinos o algunas aves marinas hasta focas de ser necesario, y uno de esos días Conner decidió aventurarse un poco solo un poco más allá de donde estaban en esos momentos Clark siempre recordando por donde había venido para volver.

Durante su viaje de exploración y juego escuchar un pequeño graznido como de un polluelo que pedía auxilio, eso lo dejo sorprendido y se acercó curioso al lugar encontrándose con un grupo de gaviotas árticas picoteando una abertura del hielo como si querían sacar algo, extrañamente para Conner el pequeño graznido que escuchaba no era de las gaviotas y fue cuando lo logró ver escondido en aquel pequeño agujero de hielo estaba un pequeño pingüino que lloraba por auxilio desesperado y con miedo de morir despedazado. El pequeño oso polar se conmovió de ver aquello y en contra de todo lo aprendido por su padre se lanzó a defender y proteger el pequeño polluelo logrando espantar lejos a las gaviotas, que creyeron que el osito se comería al polluelo.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? Prometo no lastimarte ni dejaré que te lastimen-dijo Conner preocupado del pequeño polluelo, hasta dejo una pequeña distancia para que saliera de la brecha de hielo, pero parecía más que el pequeño seguía aterrado de seguir corriendo peligro y más aún con un oso polar-. Por favor, sal de allí, yo nunca incumplo mis promesas, además la carne de pingüino sabe horrible a mi gusto...-trato de convencer Conner de cualquier forma posible desde su lugar sin moverse demostrándole al pequeño que no le haría nada.

-¿A...aún si...si yo soy pe...pequeño?-le preguntó con temor y nerviosismo el pequeño pingüino, que ni la cabeza asomaba del mismo miedo que tenía, pequeño escucho una afirmación de parte de su salvador que lo dejo pensando un tiempo antes de salir con cuidado de su escondite.

Conner miró con alegría como su amigo al que rescato salía de su escondite dejándose ver que era un pequeño pingüino Adelia, demasiado pequeño para los de su raza según noto el cachorro de oso polar pero su tamaño no sólo pasó desapercibido sino también tenía un pontón de rasguños y picotazos de las gaviotas al intentar atraparlo demostrándole a Conner que un poco más llegaba tarde y el pequeño habría sido devorado, cosa que lo enfado pero recordó las palabras de su papá que todo era el ciclo de la vida en la tundra ellos no podrían escapar de su destino. El cachorro de oso polar se acercó con tranquilidad hasta cuidado para no asustar de más al pequeño pingüino que seguía tembloroso y llorando de casi morir, Conner le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso antes de sentarse y con una de sus patitas delanteras tomar al pequeño pingüino y atraerlo a él y abrazarlo para calmarlo.

Cuando el pequeño pingüino se calmó se quedó así apegado a gusto del calor que le brindaba uno de sus muchos depredadores, Conner lo dejo tranquilo no le pregunto nada hasta había olvidado el hecho de que debía regresar con su padre porque no quería dejar solo al pequeño polluelo a su suerte vagando por la tundra.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó alegre lamiéndole un poco las heridas como los restos de sangre del plumaje del pequeño pingüino que no se resistió en nada a lo que le hacía, haciendo el trabajo más fácil a Conner de acicalarlo como aún protegerlo del frío de la tundra.

-Tim-respondió el pequeño pingüino en voz baja, calmado pero aún inseguro de lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor, ya que el pequeño estaba solo junto a un oso que prometió no herirlo pero no daba garantía para el plumífero de que eso pasaría- ¿Porqué no están con tus padres? ¿Los monstruos también los mataron?-preguntó curioso el pequeño Tim.

Conner dejó de acicalarlo al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras de Tim que lo dejaron pasmado, él sabía el significado de monstruos, su padre se lo dijo que se mantuviera lejos de esos seres que solo lastimaban a cualquier animal que se lo propusiese, ese mismo ser que le arrebató a su madre y es la razón por la que su padre los cuida. Sintió pena hasta lastima y rabia de saber que ese pequeño y adorable pingüino estaba huérfano del todo, porque si mandaron sus padres quiere decir que su colonia entera salió devastada. Conner sin pensarlo mucho tomo a Tim con cuidado de su plumaje de la nuca, de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre a él o a Jon cuando eran aún muy pequeños y ellos se cansaban de recorrer grandes distancias.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-cuestiono Tim con temor y apuntó de volver a llorar creyendo que de verdad esta vez sería comida de un depredador, chillo y aleteo sus pequeñas alas tratando de soltarse del agarre ajeno en un ataque de pánico y terror absoluto.

-Tranquilo, prometí no comerte ni que nadie más te lastime así que vamos a un lugar seguro...-le dijo con total confianza en sus palabra, Conner. Sin soltar al pequeño a pesar de sentir los golpes de las alitas o en su dado caso de las patitas de Tim porque lo liberase, mal interpretando lo que hacía su aún salvador.

La caminata devuelta a su cueva temporal donde estaba su padre y hermano fue ardua y cansada, al tener que cargan un peso extra consigo y aún más por la nieve fresca que a veces lo había hundirse en esta, hasta que por fin logró llegar y le tocó explicarle con detalle a su padre como mantener al pequeño Tim alejado de los otros dos osos polares por si era necesario el huir con el pequeño pingüino en un intento por lastimarlo, pero su padre comprendió lo sucedido y acepto al nuevo miembro de la familia en el grupo cosa que alegro mucho al pequeño Tim de ya no seguir vagando en la tundra fria solo como lo hizo por dos días enteros desde lo sucedido.

-¡Te gane!-gritó alegre Conner, mientras salía del agua helada con un enorme pescado listo para comerlo. 

Conner ya era todo un oso polar adulto con solo tener cinco años de edad había alcanzado la estatura y contextura de Clark, hacía dos años vivía solo bueno casi, porque estaba acompañado de Tim el cual también había cambiado sus plumas a las de un Adelia adulto pero con su tamaño no hubo muchos milagros. Como prometió Conner, el cuido y sigue cuidando del pequeño pingüino de todo y todos, porque cuando el pequeño Tim cumplió un año y con suerte encontraron una colonia estos mismos pingüinos rechazan al pobre Tim hasta intentaron lastimarlo, hasta que Conner apareció y les gruño molesto -porque este nunca dejó de cuidarlo desde lejos a pesar de las negativas de Tim, para evitar que la colonia lo abandonasen-, desde aquel día ambos amigos se quedaron juntos, Conner no consiguió pareja alguna y Tim tampoco porque los de su misma especie los veían como un paria a causa de su relación.

-De todos modos ni tenía hambre...-le dice con tranquilidad Tim que salía del agua helada y comenzaba a caminar lejos de su amigo, era claro que estaba molesto hasta el mismo Conner lo noto pero este no sabía el porque, ellos siempre hacían competencia de pesca o se molestaban mutuamente pero nada de eso antes lo había puesto así.

Conner tomó su comida y siguió el paso de su amigo por la tundra, mientras Tim solo tenía fijo el llegar a la pequeña cueva que tenían para dormir lejos del frío abrazador del invierno en el antártico, Conner intentó vagamente conversar con él pero el pequeño pingüino solo le respondía con monosílabos o de plano lo ignoraba hasta que llegaron a la cueva donde el menor se deslizó dentro para irse a acurrucar en un rincón para dormir. El oso polar se quedó en la entrada de la cueva de nieve para comer su cena con tranquilidad e irse a la cama acompañando a Tim, aunque él nunca durmió sino que se quedó pensando hasta que su mente no dio más y decidió despertar al menor, diciendo:

-¿Hoce algo para que te enojaras conmigo?-esa pregunta hizo que por fin captara la atención del plumífero, que se gira para mirarlo frente a frente por unos segundos hasta que da un suspiro hondo y decía la mirada al piso de hielo y nieve.

-Creo... Creo que ya es hora de que cada quien vaya en su rumbo...-murmuro Tim, Conner solo le replicó negativas molesto porque no quería alejarse de su único amigo para estar viviendo solo. Tim solo lo callo con la mirada para seguir hablando- Escucha Kon, tú ya eres mayor debes tener una familia o mínimo descendencia, tú eres aquí el único con más suerte de los dos y no quiero que te estanques conmigo, ya soy grande puedo vivir solo... [...]-trato de seguir pero fue interrumpido por un empujón del oso.

-Yo no quiero eso, lo único que quiero es que estés tú conmigo... Eres mi amigo y mi compañero, no quiero quedarme solo y menos dejarte a tu suerte, hice una promesa y la cumpliré al pie de la letra hasta el día que muera-le fue claro y serio Conner sin titubeos o ninguna señal que dudará de su decisión.

-Eres un idiota...-murmuro molesto Tim, mientras se acercó a donde su amigo para sentarse en el piso de hielo y nieve y apoyarse contra el pelaje y cuerpo robusto del enorme oso polar adulto.

-Pero soy tu idiota-respondió alegre Conner, antes de dedicarle un par de cariños al pequeño pingüino. Cosa que no negó ni afirmó Tim y no lo haría porque la respuesta estaba clara.


	36. Unidos, atrapados y separados (Kontim) (DickDami) (Brujay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Timkon) (Kontim)  
> Richard Grayson/ Damian Wayne (DamiDick) (DickDami)  
> Bruce Wayne/ Jason Todd (Brujay)

Se decía que encontrar tu alma gemela es algo difícil entre muchas tantas personas, pero aquella marca en tu cuerpo, aquel tatuaje que surgió de tu piel al mismo tiempo que nació tu alma gemela te dice que aún hay una posibilidad de que la encuentres y la ames, es difícil algunos no la encuentran y deciden acompañarse de otra persona igual, y otros no nacen con esta y mueren solos. Es duro, cruel y caprichoso el destino, pero era la verdad más pura.

Tim sufrió ese pequeño momento cuando de niño no surgió su marca ni aún a medida que crecía, sus padres intentaron a pie garlo que no se preocupara que algún día saldría pero cada día, semana, mes y año que pasaban el pequeño niño perdió las esperanzas.

Cuando se unió a Batman y tiempo después esto lo adoptase, extrañamente aquella marca que ya había olvidado comenzó a surgir en su piel específicamente detrás de su clavícula izquierda, primero un parche negro sin mucha gracias hasta que fue tomando forma conforme los días que pasaban volviéndose una hermosa rosa de pétalos negros y rojos combinados.

Por un instante quizo conocer quién era el o la oferta nada pero le dio miedo al pensar que quizás era solo un infante, así que decidió ocultarlo con temor de que fuera a ser lastimado su pareja destinada por su doble vida; hasta que un día conoció a Conner Kent, el clon híbrido de Lex Luthor, y el actual Superboy.

Era un chico simpático y amable, el cual se robo su corazón pero trato de evitar que esos sentimientos florecieran porque su razonamiento le decía que debía hacer eso con quien era su pareja no con otro, fue un error y se arrepintió el día que vio morir a Conner en medio de una misión, por qué ese mismo día mientras lloraba por su muerte entre la ropa rasgada del chico, justo e su costado derecho encontró el mismo tatuaje que llevaba el tercer petirrojo y ese mismo día su corazón murió.

Su depresión fue mucha, pasó cuatro años llorando cada noche la falta que le hacía aquel chico que amo hasta que un día tiempo después de tomar su actual alias Red Robin lo encontró, su emoción fue demasiada que ni en dos segundos pudo evitar plantarle un beso húmedo y amargo, lleno de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Un beso que Conner no dudó en responder, al igual que el menor él sufrió mucho su distanciamiento del menor.

—No te vuelvas a ir, Kon-suplico en un hilo de voz quebrada por el llanto, sus brazos seguían firmes en los hombros del chico más alto, sin deseos de soltarse por miedo a perderlo para siempre otra vez y sentir que todo fue un espejismo, uno de sus tantos sueños y que luego despertaría solo.

—Te lo prometo, mi Timmy, no me volveré alejar de tu lado-un beso fue depositado en la cien de Tim, mientras aquella promesa era sellada entre ambos ahora amantes, dos pobre almas que fueron separadas pero lograron volver estar juntas.

•

•

•

El peor dolor que alguien con el tatuaje de un alma gemela puede sufrir no es la soledad de estar lejos de su pareja sino el mismo rechazo de esta hacia su persona, sintiendo el dolor y no por el rechazo lleno de odio sino el que cree que hace bien por sus lazos familiares que tienen, un bien que solo los lastima y correo a ambas almas gemelas que no pueden estar juntas y sufren en soledad y silencio su dolor.

Ese sentimiento describía a la perfección a Damian, aún con unos cortos 13 años podía sentir a fuego ardiente en su piel como el dolor y ardor de su marca ardía, aquel hermoso pajarillo azul en uno de sus muslos el cual nació con él desde que era un bebé, dejándole en claro que su pareja era alguien más mayor que él. En un inicio tuvo miedo que su familia asesinase a aquella persona predestinada a estar consigo pero, nunca imaginó que esta misma estaría tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos porque esa persona no lo miraría con otros ojos más que un hermano menor.

—Pennyworth-llamo el menor al mayordomo de la familia mientras picaba sin muchos deseos su almuerzo, desde hacía tiempo tenía aquella duda carcomiéndole el alma y quizás la única persona que podía desahogarse un poco podría ser aquel hombre mayor que lo miraba como nieto y el como un abuelo-, ¿Se puede vivir sin la persona que estas destina?-el anciano lo miro sorprendido ante tan cuestión.

—Joven Damian-murmuro casi con preocupación y casi tristeza al describir lo que ocultaba aquella pregunta, dejando de lado su labor de lavar los platos sucios para ver al chico-, se puede pero es difícil-afirmó con melancolía viendo reflejado en el chica de rasgos árabes el hombre con la capucha del murciélago-. Pero no debe desistir joven Damian, si usted ama aquella persona debe intentar ganarse su corazón aún si esta no está destinada a usted-aliento el anciano a que el menor siguiera luchado una batalla que para el joven ex asesino ya dio por pedida y lo seguía haciendo.

—¿Y para qué pelear? Soy el nieto de la cabeza del demonio, un monstruo que se empañó las manos de sangre, un niño sin infancia, esa persona hizo bien en escoger a alguien mejor que yo-murmuro aquello importándole poco si era o no escuchado mientras se levantaba de la barra de la cocina abandonando su comida allí mismo porque le apetito ya lo había perdido hacia timepo.

•

•

•

Morir, morir es la solución y una paz agradable, es lo que mucho dicen pero a la vez no lo es del todo bien pintando porque la verdad es que eso es un dolor más profundo, uno mucho más arraigado cuando no tienen nadie que llore tu tumba, nadie que te extrañe, nadie que te ame, ese es un dolor que todo poseedor de tatuaje como el que no tiene esta sujeto a ello. Morir solo, y vivir solo es el mismo dolor y la misma melancolía y el mismo martirio.

Jason lo sufrió, Jason sabía que una rata callejera como él no merecía el amor ni mucho menos la pena de nadie, sus padres se encargaron de demostrárselo a lo largo de su corta infancia o puede llamarse infancia el vivir en un hogar abusivo y lleno de drogas, alcohol y gritos, hasta que llegó a vivir huérfano en las calles ganándose su propio pan cada día.

Su marca había salido cuando nació y a veces soñó que esa persona llegaría a rescatarlo y sacarlo de allí pero nunca pasó, su padre se encargó de dejarle inumerables cicatrices de cigarros y demás en su tatuaje que era una parvada de murciégalos que estaba en su espalda baja pero eso no evitó borrárselo, seguía en su lugar.

Cuando llegó a la mansión estuvo feliz, hasta que descubrió una noche después de patrullar que Bruce compartía el mismo tatuaje que él, era tonto e ingenuo en aquel entonces e intentó muy múltiples veces pedirle matrimonio o una cita alegando que eran el uno para el otro pero nunca lo logró, hasta recibió el desprecio de Bruce en varias ocasiones, ¿Sí le dolió y lloro? Lastimosamente para el orgullo del forajido así fue, pero nunca se detuvo siguió intentándolo, hasta que murió bajo las manos de aquel monstruo.

Por un tiempo obtuvo la paz que tanto deseo hasta que fue traído devuelta a la vida por la fuerza y gracias al Pozo del Lazaro, solo por un deseo, un capricho de la hija del demonio Al'ghul. Sin embargo esa nueva oportunidad Jason perdió todo sentimentalismo por su marca, la cual hizo lo que nunca creyó y ningún usuario de aquel tatuaje haría, el chico aquellos días que tuvo conciencia y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una daga y cortarse tod aquella extendió donde estaba su marca y quemarla, se injerto piel nueva y sorprendentemente su cuerpo había aceptado que no se ligaría a nadie.

El tiempo corrió y aún con varios encuentros con Bruce o sucumbió a sus viejos deseos o el supuesto lazo que debía unirlos, no lo hizo, siguió firme hasta rechazo de forma directa las insinuaciones del murciélago por arreglar su relación porque para Jason esta murió el día que se removió aquella marca de su piel y su cuerpo.

Cuando se encontraba entre su soledad y su trabajo como lobo solitario, conoció a sus actuales compañeros de equipo Artemis y Bizarro, sus compañeros y amigos. Una amazona renegada del desierto en búsqueda de un arco forjado por los dioses egipcios, y un clon defectuoso de Superman creado por el mismo Lex Luthor.

Su soledad y tristeza fue reemplazada y aún más cuando decidió dar una oportunidad a su corazón de ene morarse una vez más y con ello, aceptó la propuesta de su amigo Bizarro de ser su pareja, una decisión de la que no se arrepintió porque aquel clon le dio lo que Bruce nunca le ofreció ni en sus más recónditos sueños, tuvo que pasar por mucho para darse cuenta que aquel clon era todo lo que necesitaba y que su mentor solo había sido un cruel error del destino.

—Te has visto más de lo normal, tu marca-alzo la voz en la habitacion Bizarro con tranquilidad pero cierto toco de preocupación y miedo, porque él sabía lo que significaba aquello y tenía miedo de que el otro se alejara de él solo por no tener una marca que los uniera.

—Tranquilo grandote, es solo mi paranoia de que esa cosa horrenda vuelva a mi piel. Al único que quiero en mi vida eres tú, de ahora en adelante-explicó Jason acercándose a clon, sin camisa dejando a la vista su torso bien formado lleno de cicatrices de todo tipo que solo lo hacía lucir frágil para kriptoniano artificial. El forajido tomo con cuidado el rostro ajeno y plantó un suave beso en los labios, casi como un roce pero lleno de cariño-. Tú me has dado más de lo que yo puedo agradecer, y mi amor es incondicional aún si tuviera la marca de alguien más, no te dejaría.-afirmó con toda la certeza de su ser.

—Te amo, también Jason-Bizarro solo abrazo el frágil y suave cuerpo de su pareja, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico aspirando su aroma mientras escucha alegre sus risas por las cosquillas que le causaba aquello.


	37. Un alfa, no tan alfa. Parte 1 (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim) AU Omegaverse

Jason aún no sabía él porque había decidido quedarse aquel día en la mansión cuando tenía aún equipo al que cuidar y vigilar, más aún ante las paranoias de Artemis sobre Bizarro pero creía que estas eran absurdas sin fundamentos ni nada, por ello quizo dar su voto de confianza y después de mucho pensarlo mientras recorría los pasillos de aquella casona descubrió que su principal razón por la que se quedo fue eso demostrar su confianza con su amigo. Dio un largo suspiro mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su vieja alcoba, sentía el aroma del lugar y el de sus habitantes pero solo uno no se desatacaba y ese era el de Tim el actual Red Robin.

Para Jason y varios del clan seguían en incógnita de saber cuál era la verdadera casta del chico, Jason muchas veces quiso meterse y descubrir cuál perro revisando un jardín por un supuesto topo que merodeaba el lugar sin embargo no lo hizo, porque el también tenía ese mismo problema con la familia disfuncional que eran, el ocupaba parches para que nadie supiera si quiera que era ún omega solo Bizarro y Artemis que eran las personas con más confianza sabían (y claro Ra's y Talia pero ellos mantenía guardado el secreto porque no veían la utilidad de desenmascararlo) de allí nadie más.

A medida que avanzaba el forajido comenzó a escuchar unos débiles sollozos, eran demasiado tenues casi como si alguien quisiera ocultarlos pero comenzaba a fallar en el intento. Se fue siguiendo el ruido pensando que podría ser Damian, algo que desechó con rapidez al saber que el demonio alfa y todo eso se iba mejor a llorar al regazo de Dick antes de que alguien más lo escuchara, siguió e alucinando posibilidades que se iban disminuyendo hasta que se plantó frente aquella puerta de esa habitación de donde provenía exactamente el ruido. Era la de Tim, la de su reemplazo.

—¿El reemplazo llorando?-se cuestionó en voz baja, mientras aún miraba aquella puerta de roble. No lo creía posible aunque tenía siempre la sospecha que aquel chico era frágil, casi como si fuera ún omega en cuerpo pero eso nunca lo limitó a nada aún con su condición física después de perder el bazo y estar con antibióticos de por vida.

El corazón de Jason se apretaba cada vez más algo quizás su instinto le pedí a gritos que abriera la puerta de esa habitación y lo consolara, quizás era su remordimiento ante creer su muerta ser uno más del resto que lo ignoro y por sobre todo ser una de esas personas que intentó asesinarlo sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones con tomar su manto, se lo que fuese lo mantenía allí pegado al piso frente esa puerta como un idiota hasta que por fin tomó la perilla e ingreso en la estancia con cuidado, escuchando a la perfección el pequeño rechinado de la puerta, pero no eso inmutó al adolescente que estaba al otro lado de su cama en el piso sentado hecho bolita abrazándose así mismo aún con el traje a medio quitar. Jason respiro el aroma en búsqueda de al menos el olor a sangre en el aire pero nada, el lugar estaba estéril a señales de alguna herida, a paso lento y dudando se fue acercando al chico hasta que llegó a su lado y se agachó a su altura para tomarlo con la mejor suavidad que tenía el antihéroe, viendo claramente como el otro se sobresalto un poco ante su toque pero no le dirigió ninguna mirada.

—¿Te lastimaste re... Babybird?-se corrigió al final, lo menos que quería era agrietar más el problema con recordarle que aún era su sustituto o lo fue en algún momento y que eso causará que el chico se cerrará más en sí mismo.

No lo forzó ni mucho menos siguió preguntando, y al ver que este no le molestaba su compañía decidió sentarse a su lado y abrazándolo por sobre los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Seguía escuchando el llanto del menor pero este se iba apagando casi calmándose, como este se apoyó más contra el hombro del forajido poniendo nervioso al mismo Jason de esa acción pero no le dijo nada. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo en medio de la oscuridad que brindaba el cuarto como del silencio que comenzó a rondar después que el chico dejase por fin de llorar y solo su respiración agitada quedara como secuela de aquello, Jason estaba apunto de preguntarle algo trivial o hacer una broma para subirle quizá algo del ánimo al pequeño pero este se adelantó al pelinegro y casi en un susurro dijo:

—Stephanie me dejo...-aquello dejó más perplejo al segundo Robin, la relación que tenía el chico con la beta rubia había durado por años desde que este empezaba su vida como el remplazo de Robin, era imposible de imaginar. Vio como Tim levantó la mirada y aún a pesar de la poca luz pudo notar aquel dolor y vacío casi como propio vio cómo su boca temblaba vacilando si seguir hablando pero al final logró continuar- Ella...ella dijo que prefería a un verdadero alfa por sobre mi... Y lo odio...-gruñó casi con veneno las últimas palabras.

El instinto del mayor quería obligarlo a que se alejara al sentir la rabia del menor pero no lo hizo, no le veía el peligro de estar cerca así que siguió escuchando como el chico se desahogaba con palabras comprendiéndolo al saber que su ahora ex novia lo dejo por cierto miembro del clan, tan conocido por todos, Dick Grayson, el actual Nightwing y quién siempre les robaba cualquier chica de las que tuvieran algún flechazo o en su momento una relación, hasta el mismo Damian lo había sufrido al perder la atención de una cierta arquera pelinegra. Nadie se salvaba, ni siquiera el mismo Bruce cuando Dick se proponía en robarles sus amores sea o no intencional, aunque para Jason ya era el colmo como para decir que este no tenía alguna razón aparente para hacerlo desde el día que se conocieron.

Jason fue el pañuelo de lagrimas del chico apoyándolo y dándole un hombro en el cual llorar, y aún cuando esté se quedo dormido con su cabeza pegada a su hombro no se alejó, es más, el forajido lo cargo en brazos y dejó en la mullida cama donde también (por petición del chico antes de dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo) se acostó con este abrazándolo contra su pequeño dándole más confort, algo que casi ninguno de los Robins podía tener ni en sus peores momentos.

Al pasar los días ambos chicos sin querer se fueron uniendo porque el mismo Hood había tomado la decisión de sacar al menor de su depresión, llevándolo siempre a un par de salidas por los parques o a comer. Fueron tomando confianza, y sin querer tuvieron un pequeño pacto de ser el apoyo del otro cuando más lo necesitaran, ninguno había decidido decir sus castas eso aún se mantenía en secreto pero no fue difícil para mismo joven detective descubrir que el mayor era ún omega, y exactamente uno con un problema con los surpresores que comenzaban a notar sus estragos.

—¡Jason, esto no es sano!-le gritó al estar por fin solos en la base de los Outlaws, mientras el menor sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos (ya que vestía como civil en esos momentos) y le lanza un pequeño bote de pastillas que solo el mayor entendía que tenía dentro. Jason estaba a punto de regañarle el hecho de invadir su privacidad pero fue detenido por la voz de menor- ¡Esto podría matarte en el peor de los casos y en uno muy lejano dejarte en un peor estado de salud como infertil!-Jason ni se inmutó al escuchar la palabra "morir" porque el en cierta medida ya no le preocupaba aquello hasta en sus noches más solitarias lo había deseado.

—Cállate, jodido reemplazo, ¡Que tú no sabes nada!-alzo la voz en contra del chico, mientras se levantaba del sillón mirando con desafío el par de orbes azules acero. Sabía que no tenía el corazón suficiente como antes para lastimar al contrario, lo había visto frágil e indefenso casi como un pequeño niño.

Tim se le acercó a pasos rápido cortando la distancia que tenían entre ambos, para mirarse aún más fijo y sin titubeos. Hasta que ese par de ojos azulados se cerraron y apartaron del rostro del mayor para pegarlos a otro lado de la habitación, como un resoplido molesto y descontento salió del chico más bajo antes de decir un poco más calmado:

—Solo te pido que bajes la dosis, me preocupas Jay...-eran palabras que nunca escucharía de la boca de otro, palabras sinceras del miedo genuino de que el mismo forajido llegara a terminar con ese destino de nuevo. Jason vacilo un tiempo creyendo que era algo egoísta del otro pero noto por unos segundos en esos par de océanos, ese terror de perder a alguien otra vez y no poder haber hecho algo.

Jason no dijo nada se quedó completamente mudo, aún tenía el frasco de pastillas cerrado fuertemente en su mano derecha mientras mantenía su vista en el contrario, hasta que vio como Tim negó levemente con la cabeza y murmuró un "olvídalo, de todos modos es tu vida no la mía...", y agregó una excusa de que tenía que volver a la mansión para seguir con sus trabajo. El menor paso por su lado tomando su suéter blanco de mangas azules con capucha para largarse del lugar y dejar al otro morirse de forma lenta y destructiva, ya que no importaría que tanto le explicase aquello el forajido no aceptaría. Todo aquello pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos verdosos azules de Jason, gruño y se maldijo antes de correr y tomar el brazo de petirrojo menor para evitar que huyera y dijo:

—Bajo mi dosis...-los ojos de Tim se giraron a ver al contrario, mostrando aún su seriedad como si no quería aquella opción- ¡Oh por un demonio....! ¡Ni loco acepto eso!-al notar que el otro quería hacer y eso ni el mismo Jason quería prefería mil veces más que el Joker lo matara a palancazos antes de que hiciera eso.

Jason siguió renegando y soltando el brazo de Tim en medio de todo mientras se jalaba el cabello dejando el frasco caer al piso, mientras entraba en un ataque de negación rotunda ante la atenta vista del tercer petirrojo, que suspiro por segunda vez y puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro del mayor dejando que sus pulgares masagearan las mejillas del forajido con suavidad para relajarlo, y al ver que este comenzó a tranquilizarse y soltar sus manos los cabellos ya revueltos para afianzarse en las muñecas ajenas. Tim dio una sonrisa tranquila y dijo:

—Me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré, a cambio que tú dejes tener un celo natural sin ningún narcótico cerca-el gruñido no se hizo esperar de Jason, pero el sentir aquellas caricias gentiles era imposible resistirse a dejar su brazo a torcer. Cerró sus ojos por un momento notar do como el calor del cuerpo ajeno se apegó más a él, como la frente del menor se junto con la suya-. Hazlo por esta vez Jay, solo esta vez, por favor...-siguió suplicando con un tono lastimero.

—Te odio, babybird...-gruñó al saber que no podría seguir negándole nada al menor y menos a su tono de súplica desesperada y lastimera que daba.

Después de aquella discusión Tim había acordado con Bizarro y Artemis, el dejar al mayor fuera de las misiones durante todo su semana de celo, para dejar el par solo en la base uno de los lugares donde el mayor se sentía seguro y eso era lo único que le importaba el menor, tener a Jason tranquilo y en un lugar que el conociera y supiese que era seguro. Preparo un pequeño nido de mantas y demás cosas que necesitaría el otro como trajo la suficiente ropa y demás cosas para su estadía en aquel lugar.

Cuando el día del celo se presentó a pequeño petirrojo le tocó estar de un lado a otro cuidado a Jason con una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca para evitar respirar el aroma del omega, algo que ni él mismo Jason tomó en cuenta por solo enfocarse en su dolor de tener un celo después de años de evadirlo con pastillas. Tim se quedó a su lado cuidándolo y dándole un par de caricias recorro tantas en la espalda para ver si con eso quitaba o al menos calmaba el dolor del otro, que estaba hecho acostado abrazándose en posición fetal jadeando del calor excesivo que tenía como los ataques de dolor del vientre.

—T...Tim...-murmuro con voz agónica mirando suplicante al chico que estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, el cual estaba dándole caricias esta ves en la cabeza y quitándole algunos mechones de su rostro que comenzaron pegarse a este y quitándole parte de la visión que tenía.

—Lo siento Jay, pero no puedo-se negó el menor aunque vio como el otro se quejaba de dolor y en algunas ocasiones soltaba algunas lágrimas de los espasmos que sufría. A Tim se le rompía el corazón pero debía seguir firme en lo que hacía, era por el bien de Jason y más aún su salud-. Más tarde me podrás hasta romper un brazo, pero creeme es lo mejor para ti ahora...-trato de convencerse a él mismo y a Jason.

Pasaron el resto de la noche los días posteriores de esa forma. Tim tuvo que poner aquellas pastillas fuera del alcance de Jason y eso era el basurero, ya que el mayor difícilmente podía levantarse sin tropezar y caer de los calambres, aunque debes en cuando, cuando estos desaparecían el mayor se comportaba como un gatito manso y dispuesto a recibir las caricias del menor hasta de que este durmiera con él en la misma cama para vigilarlo y darle un poco de calma.

Para cuando la semana concluyó y el celo dio por fin terminado Jason maldijo al menor en todo los idiomas hasta en árabe, su cuerpo aún se quejaba de dolor pero ya era pasable a diferencia propia de la semana posterior. Aunque Jason no dudó ni dos segundos en intentar sacarle la información a Tim del porque uso mascarilla todo el tiempo que estuvo cuidándolo, como también los parches de olor, algo no le agradaba al mayor, algo le decía que Tim no aparentaba lo que era. Ún beta normal no sucumbiría al lívido de un celo ya sea de un alfa o ún omega, en cambio los últimos dos anteriores si podían el primero a sus instintos bajos de marcar al omega en celo y el segundo en que su propio celo se adelante por tener cerca a otro omega.

—¡Te jodes porque te jodes, Tim!-le gritó Jason aún sosteniéndolo del brazo y mostrando sus colmillos en señal de que no estaba feliz de escuchar que no le diría nada de la casta a la que pertenecía el único hijo de los Drake- O me los dices, o yo te quito los parches a la fuerza...-amenazo serio, sabía que no cumpliría lo último no quería seguir mostrando su fuerza y las tomar al pequeño.

—¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga? Porque cuando lo haga me odiaras... -afirmó con total seriedad antes de desviar la mirada al piso y con una voz casi rayando en un susurro tan bajo dijo- Y tal vez te burles de mí...-sin notar que Jason había logrado escucharlo, con dificultad pero lo había logrado. Notando claramente el miedo como la decepción en su voz, una decepción hacia sí mismo.


	38. Un alfa, no tan alfa. Parte 2 (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

Tim había regresado a la mansión con la mejilla hinchada ya tornándose en un feo hematoma como su labio partido tenía aún pequeños rastro de sangre, y claro su mochila con sus pertenencias sobre sus hombros. Dio un suspiro y se fue directo a su habitación evitando a toda costa al resto de los habitantes de la casa, al llegar a su destino tranco la puerta con todos los seguros y tiro su maleta en el piso importándole poco el desorden y se acercó a su mullida y amplia cama donde se desplomó.

Se lo había merecido lo sabía, lo había pensando en las casi quince posible reacciones que tendría Jason con varios finales que todos siempre se reducían a eso, que le rompieran el rostro y el dejándose, ¿Porqué? Sencillo, hasta el mismo lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en el lugar de cualquier omega y más aún de Jason. De que si lo mal interpreto sus acciones el mayor, lo hizo pero igual no cambiaría su perspectiva que ese golpe ya lo tenía predispuesto.

* * *

**_~.....Flashback.....~_ **

—¿Enojarme? ¿Burlarme? ¿De qué o por qué?-fue la interrogante que salió de los labios de Jason después de un horrible silencio que se propagó por toda la sala de estar que había en la base. Tim solo trago audiblemente, trato de controlar su miedo mientras sentía aquella mirada perforándolo por una respuesta, ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Te acuerda el porque Stephanie me dejo?-le respondió con otra interrogante Tim, cosa que Jason no dudó en res ser de forma afirmativa casi citando con las propias palabras del tercer petirrojo. El menor dio otra fuerte bocanada de aire antes de continuar siempre evitando a toda costa la mirada del contrario- Ella me dejó, exactamente porque no soy el tipo de chico que sería catalogado alfa, aún si su casta así sea presente-

—¡Espera un segundó! ¡Me estás diciendo que tú....!-no tarde mucho que Jason cayera en lo que Tim tanto había escondido con recelo de todo, pero el mayor se negaba a creerlo, la contextura y forma de ser del chico era indicativos de ún omega o bien de ún beta de bajo rango, no de un alfa- Tim hombre, joder, deja de jugar así y ya dime la puta verdad de todo-

—¡Es la maldita verdad, Jason! ¡Yo soy un alfa!-le gritó molesto el menor mientras en un arrebato no sólo de ira sino también ya rayando en la cólera de ser siempre confundido y de la cual el sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero ya no razonaba ni mucho menos se detuvo cuando logró retirarse los parches de olor revelando así el perfecto ahora que casta pertenecía- ¡Es por esto que Stephanie me dejo, aún después de que le fue la primera persona en saberlo y llevar años de relación!-

Lo próximo que supo Tim fue que su conversación había pasado a una pelea verbal y de allí a un perfecto golpe, todo porque Jason creyó tontamente que él se aprovecharía de la situación algo que era tan falso, y el menor en lugar de negarle nada y viendo que solo seguiría causando disturbios allí mismo se largo tomando sus cosas.

**_~.....Flashback.....~_ **

* * *

Su mente aparte de divagar en aquel recuerdo, también empezó a maquinar un plan algo absurdo de cambiarse de identidad y de país, total, a Bruce no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que hiciese, Damian cantaría alegre de que se largase y Dick, el maldito de Dick ya habría dejado o quizás no a su ex novia.

Bueno, de todos modos el ya tenía la edad suficiente para abandonar el nido, con casi 21 años ya debería ser independiente así que tomó la decisión en sus manos. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a reunir sus cosas en un par de maletas, mientras revisaba un departamento en alquiler al cual poder irse a vivir en un par de días como mínimo y quizás solo a Alfred le diría dónde exactamente estaría, y dejarle una copia de seguridad de su llave solo para emergencias si no llegaba a recibir alguna información de su paradero, de forma personal claro.

•

•

•

Los meses pasaron corriendo y Tim evitó a toda costa volverse a topar o en el mejor de los casos cruzar palabras con Hood, ya no quería más problemas y había aceptado el hecho de que quizás era mejor vivir solo y morir solo, ha que nadie le tomaría enserio su casta o mínimo su físico hasta con el tiempo mismo comenzó a dudar si seguir siendo un vigilante después de muchas peleas tenidas con su antiguo mentor y con el resto del clan más aún con él primer Robin, que ahora al parecer sabía también su problema y no dudó en contárselo al resto de su familia, solo para ser el hazme reír de todos. Suficiente pólvora fue como para obligarlo a trabajar solo y a veces solo en raras ocaciones con Cass cuando pedía su ayuda en Hong-Kong.

Ahora era uno de esos días en que prefirió mil veces más pasar en su departamento en lugar de estar patrullando, y menos con el pronóstico del tiempo hablando de una posible tormenta. Miro de forma casi deprimida su teléfono, no tenía nadie con quien hablar todos sus amigos ya no estaban y no quería molestar a BlackBat porque debe estar ocupada, por unos momentos casi tentativo quizo llamar al forajido pero al final lo rechazó porque ese capas que ni en pintura quería verlo.

—Debí adoptar un gato o quizás un perro...-murmuro en voz baja haciéndose más pequeño en el sillón junto a una manta y algunos cojines como almohadas que había traído de su cuarto a la sala de estar, para estar más cómodo y caliente hasta quizás pasar la noche allí.

La noche siguió en ese estado hasta por su depresión su mente fallo y no se tomó sus medicinas, y de esa se durmió en el sofá entre un montón de mantas y almohadas, sin esperar que en un par de horas comenzó a sufrir una pequeña fiebre pero no se movió ni despertó.

Ni en sueños el pobre chico podía estar tranquilo, comenzando pasar de un simple sueño calmado reviviendo un par de sus recuerdos con sus amigos a tener pesadillas de todo y cada uno de sus fallos como Robin, como Red Robin y como Tim Drake, siendo exactamente el ultimo las burlas de Damian hacia su casta y el enojo en los ojos propios de Jason al decirle la verdad, al confiarle un poco quizás de sus preocupaciones y miedos y lo que recibió fue un perfecto golpe al rostro, que con suerte no le rompió un hueso de la mandíbula.

Cuando despertó, sintió el dolor punzante de la cabeza que era mil veces pero que una migraña, con sus ojos pudo notar que aún seguía en el sofá de la sala de estar entre su nido de mantas, almohadas y cojines, lo único que salió a resaltar ante su pequeña inspección fue no ver los platos de ayer en la noche apilados en la mesa de enfrente sino que, en su lugar había un vaso con agua y su frasco de pastillas. Por un momento pensó que quizás Cass había pasado por allí para buscarlo y lo encontró en tan lamentable estado, era quizás la única que se apiadaría de el. Como pudo se levanto dejando caer algunas de las almohadas al piso de la sala mientras se sentaba y alcanza el frasco como el vaso, para tomarse sus pastillas pero se detuvo al momento que saco las pastillas y sostenerlas en su mano.

¿Y si se toma más de lo recomendado? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente, era pensamientos suicidas, pensamientos muy bajos que el mismo hacía años juraba nunca tendría pero allí estaba dudando si agregar quizás unas diez o veinte pastillas más para ver si por fin descansaba, nadie iría a su rescate y nadie lloraría de verdad en su funeral, claro si es que alguien se encargaría de darle uno. Tomó el frasco y de forma lenta agregó más de la dosis recomendada de antibióticos, y justo cuando se disponía a tomarlos una voz se alzó no muy lejos de la habitación, diciendo:

—Si intentas suicidarte, créeme que haré que vomites esas pastillas antes que tengas sobredosis-era una clara amenaza, pero Tim no se fijó en el tono que fue lanzada sino en la voz misma de la persona y no que hablar del olor que comenzó a filtrarse por sus fosas nasales, eran Jazmines salvajes y el olor a lluvia misma.

Sin querer su mano suelta el montón aquellos narcóticos, escuchándose como estos caían y retumbaban en el piso de madera de la sala con suerte el vaso de vidrio aún estaba en la mesa. El menor quizo levantarse o al menos mirar al otro ignorando las punzadas que tenía de dolor, pero cuando intento aquello lo golpeo una pequeña ola de casi desmayarse que lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar en el sofá viendo todo desorientado y casi borroso hasta que logró calmarse.

—Woah, ve con calma reemplazo, no querrás azotar contra el piso-bromeo aquella persona aún cuando se notaba de lejos que estaba algo preocupada por el chico que aún no lograba ni levantar la vista por el mareo momentáneo que tiene, todo a causa de la migraña y la fiebre que aún no bajaba.

Aquel visitante se le acercó al menor para poder darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda como acercarle el vaso que contenía aquel líquido vital en su interior, sin soltarlo aun cuando el chico lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosas para darle un par de sorbos. Cuando Tim logró volver a sus sentidos no dudó en decir:

—¿Vienes por ayuda de un caso o por información de uno? Se lo que vienes a buscar Jason, está en mi laptop, llévatela si quieres-la indiferencia que tenía hasta por su propia laptop era algo inusual y quizás nadie creía que vería aquello del chico, porque Tim nunca dejaba que nadie metiera sus narices en ella y más aún porque está no sólo contenía información de casos sino también personal del chico.

Jason solo suspiro cansado había pasado esos meses molesto con el chico pero luego de mucho pensarlo y revisar todo como ocupar a Bizarro de consejero, se fijó que el menor nunca quizo algo más allá ni mucho menos llevárselo a la cama, algo que cualquier alfa hubiera aprovechado más en su semana de celo. Tim solo se quedó allí a su lado cuidándolo vigilándolo que no se deshidratará y calmando un poco sus dolores, algo que ni tal vez volvería a ver en su vida como omega, ya que dudaba que el menor se volviera acercársele y lo supo aún más cuando descubrió que el chico se había alejado de la familia, que sus patrullas disminuyeron en su territorio y por sobre todo, que este se había recluido en su departamento por varios días tomando clases en línea en lugar de presencial.

—No viene por eso-sentenció serio y guardando la calma un poco, para no le entrara nervios a la hora de seguir hablando con el petirrojo menor-, yo viene porque... Porque...-volvió a repetir aquella palabra no era porque no supiera que decir sino como decirlo, y se puso nervioso al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el otro con atención- Yo...yo cometí un error, te juzgue antes de pensar y quería... Quería pedirte, perdón...-era difícil admitir que tenía alguien la culpa y más hacerlo sincero.

Tim lo miró esperando encontrar alguna mentira en sus palabras antes de asentir y aceptar su disculpa, para luego girarse a tomar el frasco de pastillas ya que si intentaba alcanzar alguna del piso solo le causaría más mareos así que prefirió la vía más fácil y bajo la atenta mirada de Jason para revisar que no fuera intentar otro suicidio.

El mayor se encargó de cuidarlo como un cambio justo de lo que hizo con él durante su celo, solo que en lugar de dejarlo en la sala de estar lo llevo a la habitacion envuelto entre sus mantas, y tiempo después le llevó todas las almohadas para comenzar a limpiar el lugar por las pastillas pérdidas tomando como recordatorio comprarle un frasco nuevo al chico. Jason no se había incomodado mucho con el aroma que había en todo el departamento de Tim, para el sonaba irónico hasta divertido que él olor que el chico desprendía era a café amargo pero un muy delicioso que inconscientemente hizo ronronear al gusto de olerlo.

Restaurar la vieja relación que tenía como la confianza fue difícil y muy intrincado porque Tim seguía en las mismas de que ya no le importaba mucho salir a patrullar o algo, él se quedaba en su departamento y seguía su vida desde allí aunque algunas veces salia solo para reabastecer la refrigeradora y un poco su alacena. Durante ese tiempo hasta los amigos de Jason, Bizarro y Artemis debes en cuando se unían al departamento del menor y el más bajito convivía mejor con el clon siendo este el intermediario para ayudar al forajido en poder volver a ver esa sonrisa en los labios ajenos y volver a ser al menos su saco de boxeo.

—¿No contestaras a los mensajes de Goldie Boy?-preguntó curioso Jason mientras comía una caja de galletas y veía como el celular de su ahora apodado babybird vibraba y mostraba en la pantalla el número del primer Robin. El chico solo ignoro al mayor y siguió ayudándole con un hackeo de sistema.

—¿Y para que? ¿Para escuchar sus burlas por no tener más altura o músculos como cualquier alfa? Prefiero ser el títere de Ra's antes de hablarle al roba novias Richard Grayson-escupió casi con veneno y frialdad, se notaba que él había de dejando de llamarlo por su nombre.

Jason no debía ser un genio para saber que este seguía molesto por ser revelado ante todos como un fenómeno de las castas un cruel burla y broma del destino, pero él no era el único porque hasta el mismo forajido se sentía en ese triste dilema de siempre ocultar su aroma de todos excepto sus compañeros de equipo y ahora de Tim, quien había vuelto a tomarle confianza hasta de ayudarlo en vigilarlo y cuidarlo durante su último celo del año. Aunque había algo que no sabía porque o que, el antihéroe sentía más calma y tranquilidad al tener cerca al menor y sobre todo el sentir su aroma, ya sea en el lugar, la ropa o donde fuera lo relajaba, y era lo mismo con Tim.

Sin embargo, ellos debían siempre andar con cuidado. Eran un alfa y ún omega sin parejas, sin marca (por el lado de Jason), no debían sucumbir a la tentación pero cómo evitarlo si ambos era casi iguales, tenían tanto en común y a la vez ambos eran los únicos que se entendían mutuamente.

—Oye Tim...-llamo Jason dejando de lado la caja de galletas en el sofá, mientras mantiene su vista fija ahora sobre el menor, viendo con las atención el cuerpo del chico delgado pero viene formado y con músculos en algunas partes, sabía que debajo de aquella ropa tendría muchas heridas viejos de batallas y algunas provocadas por el, como una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello. Era una apariencia engañosa pero a la vez encantadora.

—Aja...-dijo Tim dejando de teclear en la laptop y mandó su vista a donde Jason, sin aún quitarse los lentes de lectura que tenía y rara vez ocupaba. Por un momento le entro nervios al tener la mirada de aquel segundo petirrojo encima suyo, pero vio que no era ninguna con sentimientos negativos sino cargada de curiosidad, deseo y cariño escondido, se había quedado atrapado viendo los ojos del otro casi como un hechizo.

Jason se acercó tentativamente viendo todo casi en cámara lenta u deseando que de una buena vez esa distancia se terminara, y lo hizo cuando el pequeño petirrojo decidió hacerlo mismo que el otro cerrando más rápido su distancia en un pequeño beso, que fue más un roce leve, probando con temor y nervios al otro, solo para cerrarlo sus ojos y dejarse guiar de una vez por lo que sus corazones sentían. Sin saber que eso iniciaría una marcha de acontecimientos y sus sentimientos estarían al borde del abismo por una tercera persona...


	39. Un alfa, no tan alfa. Parte 3 (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

Después de aquel beso ambos petirrojos sabían que su relación ya no era de amigos y compañeros, esta había escalado a algo más y como sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, decidieron darse una oportunidad en aquella relación como también mantener escondido con toda el clan de los murciélagos solo dejando a unos pocos que ellos dos eran pareja y esos eran los amigos del mayor y Cass.

Habían pasado dos años de relación juntos en un pequeño departamento que el menor consiguió en un lugar más alejado del clan de los murciélagos para poder estar a gusto, y claro hacer una pequeña base en el sótano del lugar con vía a la base de los Outlaws, creación propia de Bizarro.

—Tim, ya te dije que la cena estará lista en un par de minutos-comentó entre risas sintiendo los delgados brazos en la cintura de su novio más pequeño, y la mejilla caliente presionada en su espalda. Podía intuir que el chico tendría los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto ajeno y caliente.

Jason escucha divertido los murmullos de Tim sin una clara palabra de por medio de todo lo que decía, el pequeño alfa era realmente tierno a sus ojos era el perfecto compañero que jamás puedo haber deseado y quizás el ultimo con el que quería pasar su vida amorosa después de muchas decepciones amorosas.

—Pero tengo frío...-murmuro Tim contra la espalda de su pareja, respirando el aroma a jazmines y rocío de lluvia que tanto amaba con cariño, su abrazo se volvió más cercano como sonrío de forma alegre.

Ellos aún no tenían mucha intimidad en el área de tener relaciones sexuales porque el mayor aún no estaba dispuesto en llegar a eso aún y Tim respecta a su decisión como no lo presionaba, estaba allí a su lado esperándolo dándole cariños y abrazos, pero ya hacia un par de meses el mayor de los dos quería mover su relación a segunda base de ser posible. Termino de cocinar disfrutando los pequeños besos que ahora el menor le daba en su espalda, brazos y tras su nuca deseando que aquellas manos que aquellas manos fueran más lejos que estar allí firmemente a agarradas a su cintura.

La cena paso tranquila y con el frío que había en Gotham el par de chicos prefirieron saltarse la patrulla y quedarse a ver series y películas en la sala de estar, abrazados y debajo de un montón de mantas casi durmiendo.

Jason mandó una mirada al chico que estaba sentado en su regazo y bien envuelto entre sus brazos, los nervios le estaban ganando peor el chico quería hacer y dar aquel pasó porque sabía que Tim no lo haría, con lentitud se fue acercado olfateando primero el olor del cabello del menor escuchando sus leves risas por las cosquillas que le generaba, fue bajando y comenzó a darle un par de besos húmedos en el cuello y hombros para atraer a su novio a hacer aquello escuchando sus jadeos leves que se transformaron en gemidos al momento que las manos del mayor se metieron debajo de la ropa del otro.

La piel caliente, suave a pesar de las cicatrices de innumerables peleas pero una de sus manos se quedaron pasando la yema de sus dedos por la cicatriz que obtuvo por parte de su lucha contra Ra's Al'ghul, el entrecejo se forzó en el rostro del omega, pero lo olvido al escuchar de los labios de su novio su nombre tembloroso y necesitado. Siguió con sus caricias y besos, hasta que Tim se da vuelta para quedar frente a frente del mayor se quedan un tiempo viéndose entre sí como evaluándose y buscando alguna negativa del otro para luego juntar sus labios.

La ropa fue cayendo en el piso, la televisión ignorada mientras que el par de amantes se dejaban guiar por sus deseos mutuos, piel contra piel, los dedos paseaban por la piel ajena de cada uno, besos, mordidas, arañazos y chupetones comenzaron a marcar los cuerpos de los chicos, siendo una de entre todas las marcas que resaltaban era la mordida entre la clavícula y cuello en él omega mayor.

•

•

•

A la mañana siguiente quien se levanto con dolores fue Jason, hacía tiempo que él no se dejó follar con alguien por no sentirse cómodo con ser omega y más porque muchos tenían la idea equivoca que él omega era solo una perra gimiendo por necesidad, razones no le faltaban para esconder su casta pero al ver al pequeño alfa dormido encima de su pecho de la manera más adorable a pesar de el cabello desordenado y las marcas evidentes de su actividad sexual. Sus manos se pasaron por los cabellos ajenos disfrutando la suavidad que este tenía como el olor del champú de miel que tenía.

Jason le dio un beso en la cabeza y con cuidado dejó al pequeño chico en el sofá para que siguiera durmiendo envolviéndolo con cuidado con sus mantas, se encaminó hasta el baño principal para darse una merecida ducha pero cuando pasó su vista por el espejo encontrando sorprendido la mordida del pequeño alfa, dejándolo sin aliento no por el hecho de ser marcado sino algo muy diferente de eso.

—Joder, ¿Esto va encerio?-dijo sorprendido mientras miraba su cuello, sintiendo los pinchazos de dolor más fuerte cuando se tocaba porque la mordida era sorprendente más aún donde el mayor supuso que estaban los colmillos. La sangre estaba seca alrededor de la herida pero sabía que dolería a la hora de bañarse.

Solo suspiro con una sonrisa divertida y se metió en la ducha donde maldijo a los mil demonios en voz baja y casi soltando algunos quejidos, por su herida que más tarde se tuvo que curarse y ponerse un par de vendas para parar un pequeño sangrado al quitarse la sangre seca alrededor de la herida, sin querer la abrió un poco; tomó un par de analgésicos y se puso un par de mudas nuevas para irse a hacer el desayuno sin antes dejarle el frasco de pastillas y un vaso con agua al menor, para cuando se levantara.

Después de aquel día el par no dudaba en compartir la cama más allá de sólo dormir juntos, siendo por un tiempo el cuidado de terminar embarazando a Jason al no sentirse aún listos para formar una familia más aún por el lado del omega, pero cuando su relación llego a los cinco años y con ello un anillo de compromiso entendieron que podían empezar a tener un poco aquella idea de formar una familia así que comenzaron a planificar un poco; lo que nunca esperaron fue que un día de esos recibieron la invitacion obligatoria de Bruce de ir a una fiesta el par se miraron y cuestionaron el ir pero al notar que el murciélago iba enserio tuvieron que dar su brazo a torcer e ir, para no tercer más problemas y seguir con su vida secreta de pareja.

—¿Y si me rompo una pierna?-sugirió aburrido y refunfuñando molesto con el mentón pegado en el hombro de su novio viendo por el espejo como el más bajo se arreglaba la corbata roja bermellón, con una mirada serena. Jason aún faltaba arreglarse pero se negaba hacerlo.

—Jason, por quinta vez no-murmuro con tranquilidad, mientras mandaba una mirada con una sonrisa divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla al otro solo para ser arranque de comenzar a atacarlo en el cuello del menor, pero las manos de este evitaron que Jason intentará desarreglar su ropa que con tanto esfuerzo logró ponerse de la mejor manera posible.

—No quiero estar con B en ese lugar con personas más falsas que mi casta supuestamente beta-oculto su rostro contra el hueco del cuello y hombro derecho del tercer petirrojo, y se fue a abrazarlo con una sonrisa alegre por el olor a colonia aunque extrañaba el aroma natural del alfa pero debían seguir con su farsa de betas frente a la comunidad adinerada de Gotham y solo por el lado de Jason la familia.

—Si dejas de refunfuñar te recompensaré, con lo que tú quieras, ¿Te parece?-se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello y hombros del más alto, Jason no tardó mucho en apegar más sus cuerpos quedando cero distancia entre ambas caderas.

—Por una buena pizza con champiñones de tres quesos, una buena película y nosotros dos en la sala de estar abrazados, aceptaré aguantar esas personas-acepto con una sonrisa dándole más besos antes de separase de su alfa e irse a terminar de arreglar por el pequeño trato hecho con su pareja.

La fiesta de caridad en la mansión Wayne eran todo menos divertidas, por el simple hecho de estar entre personas hipócritas que solo querían estar allí para sacarte dinero e influencias eso era todo lo que los ricos querían, lo odiaba Jason siempre lo odio y siempre huía a la mesa de bocadillos o cuando tenía oportunidad al balcón quería llevar con él a Tim pero desgraciadamente el pequeño había sido separado de este por Bruce que quería hablar a solas con su novio, y con su trato de aparentar que no se llevan frente a los murciélagos no puedo ayudar a sacarlo de las garras del multimillonario.

—¡Littlewing, qué alegría verte por aquí!-gritó alegre Dick mientras aparecía en el balcón donde había huido el forajido, y extrañamente el mayor había evitado fumar desde hacía un tiempo no por el hecho de ser obligado por Tim sino por su propio deseo de bajar un poco sus deseos de nicotina en su sistema para acostumbrarse cuando deje de hacerlo en su debido momento.

—¿Ahora qué quieres Dick...?-gruñó mostrando su descontento, evitando mirar mucho tiempo al primer Robin por pensar que perdería la cordura ante lo que el menor le dijo sobre qué por la culpa del mismo Nightwing ahora sufría el bulling constante de Damian y otros miembros del clan.

Dick le empezó a hablar e invadir un poco su espacio personal pero Jason solo gruñía como perro rabioso para alejarlo para que evitara tocarlo, sin embargo el mayor nunca entendió o comprendió el hecho que el forajido no le agarrada a su presencia y menos su toque y por sobre todo su aroma a agua salada; la conversación era solo llevada por Dick hasta que algo extrañamente de aquel lugar ocurrió algo quizás fue tener la guardia baja o algo parecido y en menos de un segundo Dick ya estaba encima y apegando a Jason contra el barandal, besándolo y una de sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, él omega estaba furioso y asqueado de aquello y no dudó en hacérselo saber quitándoselo de encima a base de golpes destrozando le la nariz y la mandíbula de paso.

—¿Así que prefieres a Tim por sobre un verdadero alfa? Que bajo eres Jason-se burlo Dick limpiándose los labios y sonriendo altivo con burla, mientras toma una considerable distancia del otro para evitar otro ataque.

—Yo no soy como el resto de mujeres con las que te acostaste Dick, además me importa una mierda si Tim es un alfa, omega o beta porque mi decisión no cambiaría-soltó severo y molesto, mientras se va del lugar no sin antes escupirle en la cara a Dick.

Cuando regresó a la fiesta le valió un comino causar un espectáculo o algo se acercó a donde Tim y lo tomo del brazo y sin decirle palabra alguna a Bruce se lo llevó del lugar, el menor no comprendía su actitud pero se mantuvo callado porque sabía que era extraño ese comportamiento lo único que tenía claro el joven detective era el olor de cierto alfa pegado en el de Jason, era muy tenue pero suficientemente fuerte para captarlo. Su instinto gritaba que le confrontará pero mantuvo su cabeza fría para no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas, sabía que su novio y ahora prometido no le sería infiel aún por mucho alfa, beta o algún omega se le pusiese en su camino.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Jason solo le dijo a Tim que él y Dick tuvieron una discusión, evadiendo el hecho del beso y el manoseo no deseando, y le menor no lo juzgo ni obligó a decir más confió en el de manera ciega y prefirió cumplir lo que le pidió el otro antes de ir a la fiesta, un merecido tiempo en pareja que terminó olvidado por un viaje a la cama por deseos de Jason para quitarse el aroma y el sabor de los sabios del otro alfa con ayuda indirecta de su novio y este no se negó en aceptarlo.


	40. Un alfa, no tan alfa. Parte 4 (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

Los meses pasaron y la relación entre Jason y Dick se fue a pique, pero no era ningún problema ni para el forajido ni mucho menos para el joven detective que seguían con su día a día normal sin preocupaciones o casi ninguna claro, ya que Tim ya hacia un tiempo había notado a su compañero con claros signos de enfermedad y atribuyendo a eso el estrés de ahora tratar de ayudar y cuidar a Bizarro, que estaba acostumbrándose a su vieja vida antes de ser inteligente. Por unos momentos el pequeño alfa pensó que el forajido estaba en cinta pero lo negó al notar más síntomas de estrés que de embarazo.

—Jay, debes descanzar, mira que estás muy enfermo-preocupado se acercó Tim a donde Jason quitándole las armas de las manos del mayor y dejándolas aún lado de la mesa del comedor, lo miro de forma directa aún cuando el casco estaba impidiendo verle el rostro a su prometido-. No quiero que tengas otro desmayo, y menos en medio de una batalla-con cuidado le quito aquel único impedimento de ver el rostro ajeno, y al momento de ser retirado se logró ver las bolsas bajo o los ojos, una barba de hace varios días y sin contar los ojos rojos de sus noches en desvela y a veces llorando de ataques de colera.

—Es mi trabajo, y esta conversación se acabo-con eso dicho intento arrebatarle su casco al chico más bajo, pero Tim fue más rápido y lo lanzó bajo la mesa para imposibilitarle y darse tiempo de convencerlo, se preparó mentalmente a la ola de ira del otro- ¡Por un demonio, deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre. Yo puedo hacerlo que yo quiera, aún soy un adulto!-le gritó colérico y pegándole con el dedo el pecho a Tim.

El menor se quedó quieto en su lugar con la mirada serena escuchando todo a pesar que algunas cosas que le dijese le dolían o lastimaban, no lo diría, no lo demostraría. Sabía que Jason estaba bajo mucho estrés, demasiado y creyó que era más conveniente que se dejara descargar parte de su ira a gritos que hacerlo afuera y saliera herido por su estupidez, cuando vio que el mayor estaba a punto de ir por su casco y largarse lo tomo del brazo con fuerza pero una cosa llevó a otra, teniendo una pelea entre si hasta que Tim le lanzó un ultimátum:

—¡Anda lárgate del departamento, pero ni creas que iré a salvar tu maldito trasero cuando te metas en problemas que ni Artemis o Bizarro té sacaran! Y aún menos, si regresas herido y arrastrándote-con eso dicho Tim se largo de allí con dirección a su cuarto ignorando los gritos y demás cosas que le lanzaba, aun cuando ya había perdido de vista al chico.

Pasaron un par de minutos casi una hora desde que Jason se fue del departamento dejando solo a Tim, que se había largado a llorar un tiempo a solas en el cuarto mientras ordenaba un poco de su desorden de ropa y demás cosas, las palabras que le había lanzando Jason le habían calado pero se había negado y mordió la lengua para no hacer lo mismo que él.

Le había dicho que no iría a su rescate aún si estuviera al borde de la muerte pero era una mentira, lo quería demasiado como para verlo morir y no hacer nada así que rastreo la ubicación de Red Hood hasta que escucho en el comunicador que estaban en problemas él y su equipo, las alarmas del menor se activaron y no tardó mucho en ponerse su traje y salir al rescate del otro aún si estaban furiosos y peleados no dejaría que el mayor saliera herido de gravedad, no se lo perdonaría.

Sangre, suciedad y los enemigos en hordas y hordas no cesaban, había sido un error. Jason se maldecía haberse confiado hasta la misma Artemis se lo lanzaba en cara Bizarro estaba ya ocupado reteniendo un par de robots meta humanos absorbe poderes, por qué quedaban la amazona renegada y el ex petirrojo solos contra las balas y granadas y demás. La herida de su brazo no era la mejor pero la leve contusión en su cabeza comenzaba a causarle estragos, dándole punzadas horrendas y lo peor de todo su puntería se volvía horrible a causa del golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Jason esto se está saliendo de control, tenemos que irnos!-gritó con seriedad la alfa mientras atacaba un pequeño grupo que se acercó al lugar donde se refugiaban, más aún del omega lastimado aunque este no quería la ayuda ni de sus compañeros.

—¡Claro una salida, como no lo pensé antes! ¡Por un demonio Artemis estamos rodeados, es imposible salir de aquí sin la ayuda del grandote para abrir paso! ¡A menos que tenga una mejor idea!-sarcástico y molesto, les disparo a quema ropa a dos idiota logrando a atinarle algunas zonas vitales que no tardarían en matarlos por la pérdida masiva de sangre.

Gruño, se sentía presionado a pensar una solución pero no había ninguna en su mente que daba quejidos de dolor, miro el torniquete improvisado de su herida en el brazo derecho, por un momento como si fuera karma recordó su pelea hacia casi un o dos horas atrás y se maldijo por solo dedicarle a gritar a su novio en lugar de decirle un té quiero o te amo, o mínimo un abrazo o beso de despedida no un par de palabras hirientes que quizás serían su único recuerdo y un muy amargo y doloroso.

Todo iba en mal en peor hasta que de la nada un par de bombas de humo y sonoras cayeron sobre todos inmovilizando y atontado los en buena parte, Jason había quedado peor y no podía notar a nadie pero cuando sintió a alguien tomándolo del brazo estuvo dispuesto a disparar hasta escuchar aquella voz y aquel aroma que lo tranquilizó guardando sus armas, Bizarro seguía ocupado con ahora solo uno de los androides mientras Artemis tomaba a su otro compañero y líder de equipo y escapaban por la salida que el menor había hecho mientras que este les daba tiempo de huida. El forajido se quería negar y negar el dejar al chico solo entre muchos hombres armados, pero la alfa no lo soltó para nada y logró evitarlo que fuera detrás de Tim.

—¡Suéltame por un demonio!-Jason peleando con Artemis, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo un golpe tras su nuca lo dejó fuera del juego, sin poder escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja pero sus ojos notaban un sincero "lo siento, pero no me dejaste opción".

•

•

•

Cuando Jason logró recobrar el conocimiento se encontraba en la cama de su departamento compartido notando que era de mañana aunque las cortinas de la ventana estaban evitando que entrara la luz del sol al cuarto, tardó un tiempo en recobrar sus recuerdos y en menos de un segundo se levanto y salto fuera de la cama ignorando el dolor del su cuerpo tanto de sus heridas y golpes, como su malestar y mareo repentino del dolor de cabeza. No tenía su traje de Red Hood, sino que estaba casi desnudo, casi porque llevaba un par de bóxers cubriendo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Salió caminando tabaleando de la habitación rezando que su novio estuviera bien, se guió por el lugar buscando al chico por su aroma hasta llegar al pequeño patio y balcón que tenían para tender la ropa lavada, quizo casi soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver al pequeño alfa allí haciendo una de sus labores del pequeño departamento y era un casi por el hecho de que a pesar de tener ropa holgada cubriéndolo pudo notar la forma que este se movía, las muecas y quejas suaves de dolor y debes en cuando las vendas, raspones, hematomas y suturas frescas en su cuerpo hasta en su rostro.

Quizo acercársele pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto a un mareo lo obligó a quedarse apoyado en el marco de la puerta de vidrio del departamento, inhalando y tratando de calmar su dolor, y un par de manos caliente y suaves se posaron una en su mejilla izquierda y la otra en la mano de Jason. Los ojos verdes se abrieron encontrándose con un par de Iris azules acero preocupados, el alma se le escapó del cuerpo como la respiración, adolorido o no Jason se lanzó y abrazo con cuidado el menudo y lastimado cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello, aspirando el aroma a café; quería decir algo pero su garganta estaba apretada e imposibilitándole la oportunidad de decir algo o mínima palabra, pero una voz se alzó ayudandole, diciendo:

—También lo lamento, Jay-un peso de sus hombros se cayo del forajido junto al miedo incontrolable de que toda su relación la había arruinado, y casi se controló para evitar romper en lágrimas al sentir los brazos cálidos del otro, enredarse en su cuerpo devolviéndole el gesto-. Vamos tonto, tienes que desayunar y volver a la cama-se despegó solo un poco del otro sin romper el abrazo dándole una sonrisa, a pesar de tener su ojo derecho hinchado y morado.

Le dio un par de pequeños empujones y ayudó al omega a caminar sin caerse al piso para que tomara asiento en la mesa del comedor y luego ir a buscarle el desayuno caliente que esperaba en la sartén tapada en la cocina, Jason quizo ayudarle pero Tim no lo dejo y mando a que descansara pero eso no impidió que el mayor le pidiera disculpas cada tanto que podía porque sabía que sus vieja discusión debió haberle no sólo roto el corazón sino que también hecho llorar al otro, aún cuando esté no se lo diría y mantendría una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

•

•

•

Jason buscó formas de calmar sus cambios de humor demasiados comunes, no quería seguir tratando mal a Tim y que este al final recapacitara su relación y lo dejase por el simple hecho de que ya no podrían mantener ni una conversación sin que forajido rompiera en un ataque de histeria, sarcasmo o a punto de llorar (algo realmente difícil pero ahora se había vuelto muy común), sabía que el tener relaciones no afectaba mucho porque Tim no era el típico alfa que quiere sexo todo el tiempo y menos si Jason no estaba a gusto.

—¿No que estarías con tu novio y lejos de la base?-le preguntó Artemis en un tono de burla pero ella ocultaba en su mirada preocupación porque el mismo Tim le había avisado que Jason se había ido aquel lugar, el cual prometió no ir hasta calmar un poco su estrés.

—Estoy arto de estar encerrado en el departamento, además no quiero volver a gritarle a Tim por nada de nada-explicó aunque sabía que la amazona lo usaría como burla más tarde pero quería desahogarse un poco, y quitarse algo de peso y si se podía quizás insultar más de lo debido.

Sintió la mirada inquisidora y casi acusadora de la chica sobre sí mismo, eso no era bueno, ella no había estallado de burlas ni carcajadas ni nada, estaba estoica como analizando lo que le dijo hacía unos minutos y ahora buscaba algo, ¿Quizás alguna solución? No quería asegurarse y justo cuando se iba a largar a donde estaba Bizarro, pero la voz de la amazona lo detuvo y lo dejo estupefacto y no tardó en responderle:

—¡Perdiste un tornillo, acaso!-el grito casi podía jurar que retumbó por todo el lugar, mientras su cara era igual o más roja que una señal de alto o de un semáforo en rojo. Sin embargo, la amazona se miraba sería y firme en lo que pensaba o estaba especulando- ¡Por una...! Yo estoy con estrés, no en... ¡Esa cosa que dices que estoy!-casi perdiendo su autocontrol.

—Tus síntomas son fáciles de equivocar, sin contar del hecho que extrañamente tu aroma a cambiado un poco, no es mucho y es casi imperceptible pero a cambiado-manteniendo su postura y no dando su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo aún por más miradas y especulaciones en contra le lance Jason-. Solo hay algo que pueda quitarnos nuestras dudas, hasta la prueba Jason, y no, no es una sugerencia es una obligación-demandó con seriedad y mostrando su casta contra su amigo y compañero.

—Lastima, porque no lograrás que yo lo haga...-desafiante se mantuvo Jason en todo momento antes de largarse de allí pero la alfa lo seguía detrás insistiéndole de buena manera, ya no podría recurrir a los golpes si es que estaba en lo correcto.

Bizarro se unió a Artemis en insistirle a Jason en hacer lo que la alfa decia y más porque no quería meterse en medio de esos problemas y se controlaba sus poderes, el forajido tardó casi cinco horas para que aceptara a regañadientes el hacerse una prueba más general la de sangre, la cual se tardarían solo un par de minutos antes de dar resultados claros de una buena vez. Esos minutos fueron interminables, los ojos verdes de Jason estaban en un punto en la habitación sintiendo extrañamente un momento de nerviosismo pero estaba mentalizándose que nada era imposible estar en cinta, sabía que era estrés, Tim pensaba que era estrés...

—No me jodas...-murmuro casi a punto de desmayarse y Bizarro tuvo que agarrarlo y con cuidado lo sentó en su silla de la computadora, ninguno de los compañeros de Jason dijo nada solo esperaban a que el otro se calmara y logrará evitar colapsar en el piso de la fortaleza.

—¿Se lo dirás?-cuestionó Artemis con seriedad, siendo la primera en romper el silencio después de notar que Jason estaba más calmado y había logrado recobrar la compostura. Bizarro solo se mantenía al margen de todo.

Jason esa pregunta le retumbó en la mente y no le respondió de forma inmediata a sus compañeros y aún menos no lo hizo cuando regresó a su departamento, solo busco al menor y se abrazó a este y recapacito lo que debía hacer y decirle, el miedo y sus traumas de la infancia era su peor enemigo, uno muy grande que no podía evitar tener las locas fantasías de evitar a toda costa que su pequeño alfa lo descubriera pero sabía que este deseaba una familia muy pero muy en el fondo, volver a tener aquello que le fue arrebatado y disfrutarlo como nunca.

—Dejare de ser Red Hood-aviso Jason con seriedad y algo tocado por el hecho de abandonar algo que formó mucho tiempo parte de su día a día pero debía acostumbrase, no quería que su pequeño saliera lastimado por su culpa. Tim no lo cuestionó o pidió un porque, el respecto su decisión, Jason dio otra bocanada de aire antes de decir-. También, tengo algo aún más importante que decirte...


	41. Un alfa, no tan alfa. Parte 5 (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

—Ellas ser pequeñas...-hablo Bizarro viendo la pequeña cuna donde dormían las dos bebes, una al lado de la otro compartiendo también una afelpada manta amarilla.

—Así es grandote, ¿Podrás cuidarlas mientras voy ayudar en la cocina?-le pregunta a su amigo con una sonrisa, viendo a sus dos pequeñas niñas descansando después de su comida, era algo normal para Jason verlas más dormidas que despiertas siendo claro hijas también de Tim era simplemente fácil saber a quienes salieron.

—¡Bizarro cuidarlas!-afirmó mientras se quedaba sentado junto a la pequeña cuna de madera, que habían dejado el par de petirrojos en la sala de estar para no tener que estar viajando una y otra vez a la segunda planta de la casa.

Jason más tranquilo de escuchar aquello dejo a su amigo y el tío postizo del par de niñas a solas, mientras se dirigía a ayudar un poco a su esposo y alfa con el almuerzo, o lo que hacía falta de este, ya que pasó más tiempo con sus hijas y Bizarro cuidándolas y atendiéndolas.

Ya habían pasó un año y cinco meses desde que Jason le dijo la verdad a Tim de su embarazo de casi tres meses, los dos chicos decidieron poner fin su vida como vigilantes y retirarse lejos de Gotham sin avisarle a ninguno de los murciélagos como el hecho de casarse solo dejando de testigos a un par de amigos del par, se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo de Snoqualmie en Washington. Era un lugar tranquilo donde trabajar y vivir sin ningún problema, y al cual no tardaron unirse Artemis y su novia a vivir a unas cuantas cuadras de la pequeña propiedad de los Drake-Todd, mientras Bizarro se quedó con la joven familia para ayudarlos a cuidar de las pequeñas bebes.

Adaptarse fue difícil para Jason, hubo momentos que no podía dormir en las noches embarazo o no, no lograba conciliar ni un poco de descanso. No estaba acostumbrado al silencio del lugar, al aire limpio, a nada que le recordará a Gotham y ello le provocaba estar en estado de paranoia continúa. Tim lo ayudó de a poco en poco, como el buscarle alguna distracción mientras vivieran allí, llegando al punto que la pareja tomó la decisión arriesgada de abrir un pequeño restaurante donde podía trabajar Jason con ayuda de Bizarro y Tim, mientras Artemis cuidaba de sus dos cachorras (aunque a veces alguno de los petirrojos se turnaban un día al azar para quedarse en casa y cuidarlas).

—¿Necesitas ayuda, babybird?-preguntó al menor mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y llenaba de besos en el cuello, donde tenía un par de pequeñas marcas de chupetones de su última noche de diversión que tuvieron.

—Gracias Jay, pero ya está todo listo, solo termino de cocinar un poco más la carne-respondió con tranquilidad, dándole una sonrisa feliz al otro que seguía en su trabajo de darle más besos y Tim no le dio ninguna negativa a aquello porque lo disfrutaba-. Oye Jay, ¿A qué hora dijo Artemis que vendrían?-sin recordar aquella información relevante en esos momentos.

Jason se encontró de hombros también porque no se recordaba aquello así que solo quedaba restar porque la amazona tuviera la llave a la mano y no intentes como décima novena vez destrozar la puerta, creyendo que dejaron solas a las dos bebes en la casa o que había algún intruso en el lugar, aunque algo le decía que la misma pelirroja lo hacía para fastidiarlos un poco.

A los pocos minutos de tener termino el almuerzo y colocado todos los cubiertos y demás vajilla en la mesa del comedor para el pequeño almuerzo en familia que tendrían —porque tanto Jason como Tim habían aceptado al clon y la amazona renegaba como su pareja, parte de su familia como tíos y padrinos de las dos pequeñas, al igual que Cass. Que debes en cuando pasaba a verlos sino tenía trabajo en la Liga de la Justicia China—, no se escucho ni un toque en la puerta antes que la amazona entrara por esta y con suerte ella llevaba su juego de llaves consigo para ayudarle a su compañera una hermosa pelirrubia a entrar a la casa, mostrando un claro vientre abultado de seis meses.

—Artemis, tranquila-le dijo con cariño algo de diversión la pequeña omega de nombre Crysttel, al ver cómo su pareja vigilaba que tuviera cuidado en cada uno de sus pasos o gestos. Ya era algo normal de la pelirroja desde que quedó en cinta, y era algo más común al tener experiencia cuidando de ún omega premiado y testarudo como Jason.

—¡Crysttel, Artemis, llegaron justo a tiempo!-dijo alegre Tim yendo a ayudar a la chica más pequeña a sentarse en la mesa, siendo siempre vigilado por la mirada penetrante de la pareja de la pequeña rubia. Cosa que causó risa tanto a Bizarro como a Jason, por el hecho de la sobreprotección que tenía la amazona sobre su esposa.

El almuerzo no tardó en comenzar, entre charlas, anécdotas y sin hacer faltas una que otra bromas, hasta que las pequeñas gemelas decidieron unirse a ellos cuando despertaron, reclamando atención de sus padres siendo Tim el que fue por el par y al regresar con estas le entregó una de las pequeñas a Jason.

•

•

•

Las risas de niños se podían escuchar en aquel pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la vecindad, extrañamente no habían muchos adultos vigilando a casi 12 niños de diferentes edad entre los 5 a 13 años de edad jugando en él los juegos instalados en el área, solo había un adulto cuidándolos a todos como jugando como cuidando a los dos de los más pequeños del grupo de infantes. Bizarro no tenía problemas cuidar a los niños aunque esta vez fue Crysttel la que decidió ser la encargada, ya que el clon se excusó con un trabajo que debía hacer y que solo él y el antiguo equipo de los Outlaws sabían de que se trataba aquello.

La muchacha estaba tranquila cuidando a su segunda hija más pequeña que jugaba en el banco de arena con ella mientras que su hermano mayor estaba con el resto de niños y sus dos primas, la rubia estaba demasiado tranquila que no espero ver a dos hombres caminando por el área del parque y específicamente ver que el más joven tomo del brazo a una de las pequeñas niñas, la cual reconoció. Era la pequeña Janet Drake-Todd, la menor de la gemelas de 12 años. Todo se transformó en un caos, los niños que estaban allí gritaron y salieron corriendo a sus hogares, solo quedándose dos el hijo de Crysttel, Salim y la hermana gemela de la pequeña que los hombres tenían.

—¡Lárgate deja a mi hermana, maldito pedófilo de mierda!-gritó la mayor de las dos gemelas, Lydia que había comenzando a lanzarle golpear y patadas al adulto para que soltara a su gemela, que no causaban nada de dolor o molestia. No tardó mucho que Salim el único niño, se subiera a la espalda del secuestrador y comenzará también a amedrentarlo.

—¡Deja a Janet en paz, bastardo!-ordenó serio el pequeño pelirrojo Salim, lanzándole golpes hasta que al final ocupo sus colmillos recién nacidos al presentar antes de tiempo casta alfa (ya que el chico tienen 11 años) y se los clavo con toda su fuerzas en el hombro ajeno, atravesando la ropa por completo al extraño.

El hombre grito de dolor y soltó a la niña, las dos gemelas corrieron para luego ser seguida por Salim, aunque este último fue perseguido por el adulto para atraparlo sin embargo justo antes que aquella mano tocara aunque sea un cabello pelirrojo del niño, pasó un hacha que se incrustó justo en medio del camino del perseguidor. Cuando los extraños miraron de donde vino el arma quedaron boquiabiertos porque en ese preciso lugar estaban la amazona renegada y los dos ex Robins, junto a un furioso grupo de mamas y papas omegas/betas junto a unas abuelitas que traían en sus manos todo tipo de armas caseras como rodillos de amasar, paraguas, bastones hasta una llevo un tostador o sandalia de cuero. El mayor de los dos extraños quizo hablar, una de las ancianas le lanzó la chancla directo al rostro obligándolo a retorcerse del dolor porque el golpe le había roto parte del labio y la nariz en el proceso, su compañero miro al grupo que solo empuñaron sus objetos dispuestas a atacarlo si hacía algo amenazante como el pobre hombre ahora herido.

—¡Solo vengo por lo que me corresponde, y eso es mi paternidad sobre esas dos niñas!-alegó con seriedad y creyéndose sus palabras, las dos pequeñas gemelas se escondieron asustadas y una de ella llorando detrás de las piernas de su papá omega.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho de nada!-rugió con furia Tim y dando un par de pasos al frente del grupo, defendiendo tanto a su omega como a sus hijas. Su instinto le gritaba y pedía que castigará al idiota que intentó lastimas y raptar a una de sus cachorras, pero se estaba controlando porque Tim no era alguien fácil de guiar por sus odio o resentimiento, ni mucho menos solo por sus hormonas alfa.

—¿Enserió lo crees? Esas niñas son mis hijas, no me las puedes quitar Tim-exigió el otro alfa mostrando sus colmillos, dejando en claro que esa pelea verbal y quizás y muy probablemente una física sería entre esos dos alfas. El nombrado solo se clavo sus uñas contra sus palmas, lacerando e hiriendo su piel, estaba al borde de perder su poca paciencia y le irritaba de sobre manera la mirada burlona que ahora le dedicaba el otro-, ¿Acaso tú esposo no te dijo con quien se acostó durante la fiesta de caridad? La misma fecha donde debió quedar impregnado-

La mandíbula, sus palmas y su cuerpo entero comenzó a quejarse de dolor, por el hecho de retenerse, por el hecho de pensar y razonar como una persona y no como un animal. El antiguo tercer petirrojo tenía aquella información de su pareja, pero el único que sabía que Jason cayó en celo esa misma noche fue él y fue exactamente unas pocas horas después de la fiesta; las probabilidades de que hubiera copulado antes y sobre todo tenido el nudo de alguien más eran bajas porque Jason no eran del tipo fácil, Tim lo había probado varias veces y vivido en carne propia sus negativas, las cuales siempre respeto.

—Mientes-corto el hilo de habladurías del otro alfa, todos prestaron atención al omega, a la pareja de Tim, Jason. Este estaba igual o más enojado de las barbaridades que le estaban acusando falsamente-, ¡Esa noche, no hicimos nada Grayson porque te mande al quinto puto infierno, como insultaste mi relación con Tim!-defendió tanto su persona como la del menor al recordar las palabras llenas de odio y envidia que lanzó contra su pareja.

—¡Además, si fueras padres de esas niñas, su olor sería el tuyo y el de Jason! Pero, mira qué sorpresa no lo tienen y menos tu sangre, porque si tanto dices serlo vayamos a hacernos una prueba de paternidad y a ver quién sale ganando-sonriendo con prepotencia, Tim sabía todo para desmentirlo y lo noto en los ojos de Dick lo había atrapado en su propio juego, la sangre no mentiría y menos el reconocimiento de un alfa, beta y omega sobre sus hijos.

Todo hubiera quedado allí pero Dick no detuvo de despotricar cosas contra ellos y sobretodo contra las pequeñas niñas, allí fue la gota que derramó el vaso e hizo que el ex tercer Robin se lanzará contra uno de sus antecesores del manto del petirrojo, la pelea entre ambos era mano a mano sin armas ni ningún objeto con que defenderse no se detuvieron hasta que Tim logró darle un certero golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire a Nightwing y dejándolo en el piso. El pelinegro menor se alejó del otro ex Robin al demostrar que había ganado de forma justa la pelea a pesar de los posibles hematomas que tendría más tarde, pero Dick no daría su brazo a torcer y cuando se quizo levantar e ir atacar por la espalda al otro alfa fue detenido por el golpe de un zapato, que solo fue reemplazando por los múltiples golpes de bastones, paraguas y demás objetos que el grupo de ancianas llevaban como armas de guerra.

Bruce no quiso meterse en salvarle el pellejo que le quedaría a su primer aprendiz porque en cierta medida se lo merecía, el vigilante de Gotham quizo hablar con sus otros dos hijos pero estos le ignoraron y pidieron que los dejaran en paz sin contar la amenaza de la amazona y su hijo Salim que se quedaron vigilando a ambos vigilantes hasta que se largaron del pequeño pueblo de una vez por todas.

La amazona como su familia se quedaron un tiempo junto a los Drake-Todd antes de marcharse a su hogar, dejando solos a la familia para arreglar todos sus problemas y sobre todo calmar a sus dos pequeñas hijas que pidieron dormir con ellos esa noche, por el miedo de que esas personas volvieran a parecérseles y quisieran alejarlas de sus padres. Los dos adultos aceptaron, y prepararon la cama para que todos pudieran dormir en el lugar como asegurarse que estuvieran las alarmas y demás medidas de seguridad encendidas y funcionando antes de ir a la cama.

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que Dick te molesto e insinuó?-cuestionó Tim en voz baja para no despertar al par de cachorras que tenían en la cama durmiendo en medio de la pareja. El alfa vio como el omega abrigaba mejor a la hermanita de Janet, Lydia.

—Porque no quería preocuparte, además déjame montar por Dick no era ni mi fantasía sexual más deseada-comentó Jason con burla tratando de restarle un poco de seriedad a la situación, sin dejar de revisar que las dos pequeñas estuvieran bien envueltas con las cobijas.

La mano de Tim se acercó a la diestra de Jason, enredando sus dedos en un suave agarre que decía mucho más que las palabras, y tranquilizando un poco más a cada uno y quedándose así por un largo tiempo, intercambiando miradas solo ellos dos sabiendo que decía o sentía el otro.

Después de aquellos los años pasaron y la pareja nunca más recibieron visitas de ninguno otro clan de los murciélagos (excepto Cass, porque ella sí era bienvenida en la casa de Tim y Jason). Las niñas de la pareja crecieron mostrando que era una combinación peligrosa de la pareja, ya que tenían la locura de Red Hood y la inteligencia de Red Robin. Salim el hijo mayor de Artemis, las siguió cuidándolas y protegiéndolas, aún cuando una de las gemelas presentó casta alfa y la otro omega, porque según él era su deber como primer alfa del grupo de niños en el que estaban aunque la realidad era que no quería volver a ver cómo una persona intentará llevarse alguna de sus amigas y el no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Jason y Tim después que sus pequeñas abandonaran el nido, siguieron juntos y no tuvieron más hijos, vivieron feliz en aquel lugar tranquilo lejos de su vida de vigilantes hasta que uno se fue más antes que el otro a la otra vida, eso no impidió que estuvieran mucho tiempo separados.


	42. Un día en la paternidad de los murciélagos (KonTim) (SuperBat) (JonDami) (BizzaJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne (Superbat)  
> Conner Kent/ Timothy Wayne (Kontim)  
> Damian Wayne/ Jonathan Kent (Jondami)  
> Jason Todd/ Bizarro (Bizzajay)

La mansión Wayne se podría caracterizar con el hecho de que todo tenía un secretos detrás y dentro de sus paredes como las personas que la habitaban, cada quien tuvo sus secretos los cuales solo la enorme casona sabía, entre estos estaba Bruce Wayne y como trataba a sus propios hijos tanto biológicos como adoptivos y entre estos estaban los más pequeños petirrojos que aún faltaban sacar sus plumas por completos, sus hijos de él y sus actual, estable y nuevo matrimonio con Clark Kent.

Sus hijos Thomas y la pequeña Martha, dos niños que se llevan dos años de diferencia pero sus personalidades eran las más tiernas que un niño muy a diferencia del demonio Al'ghul; solo había un claro problema que el Caballero de la noche trataba de enfrentar con sus dos nuevos hijos con ayuda de su esposo y eso era las horas de dormir de ambos pequeños, porque ambos niños a diferencia de su padre estos les costaba muchísimo acostumbrarse a sus poderes sobre todo su súper oído tanto que se aterraban por cualquier cosa desde un insecto a el golpeteo de una rama.

-Bruce, por favor...-suplico con ojitos de cachorro a su marido para que aceptara el poder dejar a los dos niños dormir con ello, para que se sintieran seguros junto aunque sean con uno de sus padres.

-No, ellos deben aprender a dormir por su propia cuenta en su cama-explicó serio sin quitar su vista de la computadora que había en la cueva, aunque sentía la mirada penetrante azulina de Kent. Dio un suspiro y dejó de lado su trabajo en la máquina, para verlo-. Clark, no me mires así, Thomas casi llega a los 13 años ellos deben aprender a que nada malo les va a pasar, y es todo lo que diré-con eso dicho Bruce se levanto de su asiento y se encaminó al Batimovil.

Clark quiso detenerlo pero también tenía trabajo que hacer en Metropolis y no podía dejarlo de lado pero a diferencia de su pareja este subió a despedirse de sus dos hijos pequeños y se marchó, dejándolos a cuidado del fiel mayordomo de la familia Wayne, el cual a escondidas de los dos adultos consentía al par de sus unos de muchos nietos. Los dos pequeños niños al estar ahora con su abuelo bajaron a la cocina donde estaba el adulto limpiando los últimos platos, Martha y Thomas dieron sus mejores ojitos de cachorro mientras se asomaban levemente desde la barra del lugar.

-Jóvenes amos, el amo Bruce a dicho deben ir a la cama ya es muy tarde y mañana tienen clases-hablo con tranquilidad sin dejar de lavar platos y secarlos al mismo tiempo y no le mandaba ni una sola mirada al par de niños, porque ya sabía que hacían.

-Pero abue...-dijeron al unísono el par de niños rogándole, pidiéndole que el mayor acepte su idea. Los dos pequeños siguieron dándole más súplicas y haciendo pucheros, aún cuando Thomas tenía 12 años y Martha 10 años.

Los dos niños miraron con dolor que Alfred siguiera diciéndoles que fueran a dormir, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de soltar la toalla el mayordomo con una pequeña sonrisa dio su brazo a torcer cumpliendo el pequeño pedido de ambos pequeños, que eran ni más ni menos un poco de galletas y leche caliente antes de ir a la cama algo que ninguno de sus dos padres sabían que hacía el mayordomo para que ambos críos lograran dormir más calmados, claro sin olvidar dejarles una pequeña luz encendida en el cuarto de cada uno.

* * *

Para Damian era la tercera noche seguida que Jon seguía con pedirle que su hija única durmiera con ellos, no era por inseguridad sino porque la pequeña tenía casi cinco años y estaba durmiendo sola y aún no creía que fuera posible que pudiera estar lejos de ellos en las noches, sin embargo su marido pensaba lo contrario, él sabía que su hija no necesitaba dormir con ellos sin contar que esta nunca mencionó o dijo algo que le dijera que sufría durmiendo sola.

-¡Damian, ella tiene solo cinco años, no podemos darle ese tipo de privacidad así como así! ¡Qué pasa si se cae mientras duerme, o tiene algún ataque de asma o algo!-atacó con todas las posibilidades que podían tener su pequeña niña allí sola en medio de la oscuridad del inmenso cuarto que era para una niña tan pequeña, como lo era la propia Layla Kent-Wayne.

-Por última vez Jonathan, ella no a dicho nada de que le moleste o tenga miedo a estar sola, y si sigues insistiendo te mando a dormir al sofá como hace tres meses atrás-Damian sin quitar su vista de su libro, que siempre leía antes de irse a dormir aún si estos eran entre sus días libres o de vigilante.

Jon se quizo seguir quejando pero mejor se aguantó y se acostó de su lado de la cama, porque sabía que esa amenaza tenía más allá que solo no poder dormir en la cama sino que también estaba estar en abstinencia, hacer todos los deberes del hogar y sobre todo el menor le mantendrá en ley de hielo hasta que pase el tiempo de su castigo (aunque este no incluía en el patrullaje, por si ocurría algo y estuvieran en peligro alguno de los dos o ambos). Al poco tiempo ambos chicos se fueron a dormir, uno más antes que el otro.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, uno muy tranquilo excepto que fue interrumpido por el abrir casi imperceptible de una ventana y como alguien salía de esta al exterior del departamento donde vivía la familia Kent-Wayne. Una pequeña niña pelinegra, piel porcelana y unos hermosos orbes jade enfundada vestido de Blanca Nieves que era su pijama para ir a la cama, Layla se tomó su tiempo esperando que ninguno de sus padres saliera a buscarla a su cuarto antes de irse a la casa de su tío soltero Dick, para tener una maratón de películas de Disney.

* * *

Casi nadie de la familia Wayne se podía imaginar que alguno de sus miembros abandonaría su estilo de vida en la ciudad para ir al campo pero, se equivocaron por qué el primer en hacer aquello fue el que menos esperaban en su momento y esa persona era el antiguo Red Robin, Tim drake. Antiguo, porque dejo su vida de vigilante al momento de tener que cuidar y velar por sus hijos y claro trabajar en la empresa de su familia adoptiva (pero más de lejos y debes en cuando en presencial solo para la entrega de algunos documentos importantes), Conner por su parte tenía un pequeño empleo en las industrias Luthor; después que Lex dejó de la su vida de villano al querer pasar tiempo con sus nietos y ayudarle a su yerno e hijo, algo que aún tiene al par confundido pero nunca dejaban su guardia baja sobretodo con sus pequeños.

La vida en la granja Kent-Drake era tranquila, los cuatro hijos de la familia ayudaban en cierta parte a algunas de las cosecha como al cuidado de algunos animales como sus padres, aunque Tim seguía resentido con las gallinas desde hacía casi 10 años atrás le tocó ir por los huevos al gallinero y estas lo atacaron peor que cualquier villano que alguna vez se enfrentó, así que le dejaba su trabajo a Conner y sino estaba él, le tocaba tragarse su miedo e ir, porque prefería terminar sin un ojo a que uno de sus hijos fuera herido por un o todas esas arpías plumíferas.

-¿Día pesado con papa Lexy?-preguntó con burla Tim a su esposo dejando de lado de su mesa de noche su IPad, para poder atención a su esposo que entro arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer contra la cama, siempre cuidando de no usar mucha fuerza excesiva para no romper el mueble y en el peor de los casos el piso de madera.

-Detesto leer documentos más grandes que el diccionario de la real academia de español...-murmuro con hastío y medio gruñendo contra la cama, Conner no se quería mover del lugar que había conseguido solo quería dormir en esa posición por tres días seguidos si era posible.

El tercer petirrojo se rió entre dientes y muy bajo, ayudó al mayor a quitarse la ropa y poner al menos su pantalón de dormir al ver que no traía fuerzas algunas en ese momento al trabajar casi 12 horas extra de lo acostumbrado, Conner no dudó en apresar la cintura del pequeño petirrojo entre sus brazos y acostar su cabe cabeza en el regazo ajeno dejando que el otro le diera un par de caricias en la cabeza, que comenzaron a relajarlo y adormecerlo. Tim estaba casi a punto de lograr dormir a su pareja cuando un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación retumbó en el lugar, llamando la atención de ambos adultos jóvenes, para luego el menor de los dos, ver cómo está se abría y se mostraba a uno de sus hijos el más pequeño asomarse desde la puerta.

-Mami, no puedo dormir...-aludió de forma tímida el pequeño niño de cinco años de nombre Ethan, mirando a sus padres desde donde estaba con algo de miedo a ser rechazado por estos a su petición de dormir con ellos. Tim aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de ser llamado "mamá", debes en cuando por sus hijos pero nunca les pidió que evitaran decírselo o se refirieran a el de otra forma.

Ambos padres del niño se miraron entre sí y sin decir palabras tomaron una decisión, Conner se quitó del regazo del menor para acomodarse mejor en la cama matrimonial mientras Tim le dio un gesto de que entrara el pequeño pelinegro al cuarto, el niño más tranquilo y con confianza hizo lo pedido por su "mamá" cerrando la puerta detrás de él y metiéndose en la cama del lado del ex Robin, que lo acomodo y envolvió entre las sábanas.

-¿Pesadilla o el monstruo bajo la cama?-cuestionó con una sonrisa y deforma cariñosa y protectora Tim. Ethan afirmó lo último, causándole más risa a sus padres pero siempre evitaron hacerlo para no incomodar o algo a su pequeño hijo- Tranquilo, si el monstruo viene le daremos de cena a tu padre-bromeo dándole un beso en la frente al menor.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y solo pasaron un par de minutos casi una media hora, para escuchar como la puerta se abría y un pequeño intruso entraba al cuarto de la pareja y se metía en la cama, solo que a diferencia de Ethan este se medio en medio de ambos padres despertando solo a Conner en el proceso. Era su segunda hijo, Theo, su padre no hizo más que suspirar y abrazar en lugar de Tim a su hijo de 7 años, qué feliz se acurrucó contra el. A las casi 1 de la mañana se volvió abrir la puerta pero no se escucharon las pisadas de la persona la cual se metió dentro de las sabanas de la cama en el mismo lugar donde estaba Theo, era el mayor de los tres hermanos Jack de 9 años, para ese momento Conner solo le tocó darle más espacio a su otro hijo dentro de la cama para no molestar a su pareja que cuidaba al más pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente Tim sería el primero en levantarse y el primero en notar que en la cama matrimonial solo estaban él y sus tres hijos, más ningún rastro de su esposo hasta que se levantara de la cama y caminara al lado donde duerme Conner y así por fin supiera dónde estaba el mayor, el cual terminó durmiendo en el piso sin almohada ni sabanas solo para que todos los demás durmieran sin molestia alguna.

* * *

Las pisadas retumbaban a lo largo y ancho del pasillo de aquella casa, la persona trataba la mejor manera de no hacerlos tan fuertes posible para no despertar a nadie del humilde hogar, ya que eran muy altas hora de la noche o mejor dicho de la madrugada. 

Bizarro se había dado cuenta que su pareja no estaba en su cuarto, cuando regreso de terminar uno de sus pocos trabajos en el laboratorio y aún menos por la frialdad de las sabanas al tacto, por ello decidió buscar al forajido por su hogar compartido por ellos dos y su pequeña familia que eran dos niños, Jazmín que era la mayor de los dos hermanos que había cumplido hacía dos días 11 años y Chris de 8 años. 

El clon de Superman siguió su rumbo haciendo acopio de su conocimiento de donde podría estar el segundo ex Robin, y eso era el cuarto de uno de sus hijos, exactamente el de Chris, ya que el pequeño pelirrojo estaba extremadamente enfermo de gripe y Jason había pasado un par de noches en vela cuidándolo hasta durmiendo con el niño aún que eso significase enfermarse en algún momento, por estar en contacto con alguien enfermo.

-Esperaba que al menos, estuvieras durmiendo en la cama junto a Chris y no en el piso sentado-murmuro con negación el clon al entrar a la habitación de su hijo menor enfermo, y encontrar que luz de la lampara estaba encendida y aún lado de la cama sentado con la cabeza y brazos apoyados al borde de la cama del infante estaba Jason, durmiendo y al pendiente de su pequeño cachorro.

Bizarro se acercó con cuidado hasta donde estaba el forajido y lo cargo en sus brazos para sacarlo de la habitación, el petirrojo entre sueños se acurrucó contra el cuerpo caliente ajeno y conocido a la vez dándole ternura a los ojos azulinos del kriptoniano, antes de dejarlo en su pieza que compartían y arroparlo lo mejor posible. Sin embargo eso no evitó que tarde o temprano Jason cayera enfermo por su exposición a la gripe por su hijo, y claro el hecho de casi dejar de lado su bienestar por cuidar al pequeño, nada extraño solo que ahora el forajido recibiría la atención de su pareja para cuidarlo a él y al pequeño cachorro enfermo que tienen.

-Jason...-regaño Bizarro al encontrar al mayor despierto y más aún en cel cuarto del pequeño cuidándolo, mientras el aún seguía enfermo. El nombrado no dijo nada pero le dejo en claro que él haría lo que creía según el correcto, y eso era, cuidar de su pequeño hijo- Cariño, estás enfermo vuelve a la cama-aconsejo con voz más calmada.

-Y Chris también lo está, él me necesita-sentenció y replicó con seriedad, aunque Bizarro le pareció divertido escuchar hablando a Jason con la nariz tapada y la voz más que desafina por la gripe que estaba pasando. El mayor solo se acomodó un poco más en su silla y arreglo un poco más las sabanas que tenía su pequeño hijo, que dormía más que tranquilo gracias a las medicinas.

El kriptoniano por su parte busco una manta caliente y se la colocó encima de los hombros de Jason, como le plantó un suave beso en la cabeza murmurando le levemente un: "Más tarde te vengo a buscar, sin expediciones", con eso dicho el clon se fue del cuarto dejando al otro con su hijo. No cumpliría del todo su palabra, solo debía espera un poco hasta que Jason bajara la guardia y se quedara durmiendo para poder ir a por el, y eso pasó con más facilidad de lo que imagino; aunque para su mala suerte el forajido volvería a hacer lo mismo cada noche aún por más que Bizarro o su pequeña hija Jazmín le suplicara que fuera a descansar apropiadamente a su cama, hasta una vez lo hizo Chris y para sorpresa de todos el ex Robin aceptó sin regalos ni nada el irse a la cama.


	43. Una vida en la granja (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Timkon) (Kontim) Mpreg

El cacareo y canto del gallo se escuchó retumbar por todo el lugar, de aquel hermoso campo, específicamente encima del gallinero de madera, avisando que la mañana estaba comenzando por aquel hermoso lugar.

Tim gruñó molesto tanto al sentir como los rayos del sol lo despertaban como el canto continuo del gallo después de que había logrado asesinar al despertador cuando el pobre aparato interrumpió su sueño de belleza, pateo las sabanas como gruño más audible y miro la hora del reloj , faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho, en un inicio Tim lo ignoro pero luego recordó que día era y sin dudar salto de la cama y con la pijama puesta en marcha de su cuarto a comenzar a hacer el desayuno lo más rápido posible. Cuando estuvo listo lo dejo en la mesa exactamente en cuatro puestos y fue corriendo a levantar a sus hijos, que para su desgracia aún siendo medio kriptonianos muestra también una forma perezosa de ser en las mañanas.

Tim hizo varias maravales para que sus cuatro hijos, Jack de 9 años, Theo de 7 años, Ethan de 5 años y —la más pequeña de los cuatro hermano y la única niña, la pequeña— Janet de 4 años, estuvieran listos para ser llevados a la parada de buses de la escuela porque el menor aún se rehusaba en dejarlos ir por su cuenta, y sus hijos no le reprochaban aquello que su "mamá" siempre estuvo al pendiente y cuidándolos en todo momento. La espera no fue larga y Tim vio como sus cuatro retoños se iban a la escuela, quedando al cargo de su hermano mayor desde el momento de subir al bus. Cuando el bus escolar se dejó de ver el pelinegro retornó a su hogar a paso tranquilo y más relajado, y para el momento que llegó a su hogar y directamente a la cocina, no dudó en dejarse caer en una de las sillas del comedor, murmurando con alivio:

—Por fin ...- dejándose descansar un rato antes de seguir con su resto de labores en el hogar, ya que a él le tocaba esa semana el quedarse y la siguiente sería el turno de Conner, si es que no le surgía algún problema en su trabajo aunque lo dudaba el menor porque sabía que su esposo cumplía sus obligaciones y más con su familia.

Tim estaba casi a punto de dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando sintió que algo contra su pierna lo golpeo suavemente, gruño y deforma perezosa se enderezó en su asiento y mandó su vista al lugar donde sintió aquel golpe encontrando la mirada de Kritpo, el enorme labrador blanco de la familia Kent y el cual ahora vivía con ellos en cortos periodos ya que siempre estaba hospedándose o en la mansión Wayne o en el departamento de Damian y su familia. El ex Robin alzó una ceja curiosos de saber qué rayos el can con él, y no tardó mucho para que el perro se fuera cerca de la puerta trasera y la rascara siendo una clara señal de que quería salir, Tim dio un largo suspiro y fue a cumplir su pedido viendo como el can salió de la casa a toda prisa tomando vuelo.

—Bueno, a trabajar se a dicho, yupi ...- murmuro con falsa y nada disimulada alegría mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a pensar si se tomaba un baño o iba directo a sus labores en el hogar y parte de la granja, terminando en declinar por lo segundo ante su pereza esa mañana.

Empezó con las labores típicas de la casa, hacer la colada, barrer, sacudir y trapear la casa, dejando siempre los cuartos de sus hijos mayores Jack y Theo sin ordenar, porque era su deber dejarlo así de limpio y ordenado y no de él que tenía suficiente con todo el que hacer. Al finalizar de colgar toda la ropa en el tendedero, dio inicio el hacer sus otra labores pero esta vez ligadas a la granja misma, revisar algunas cosechas y de paso recolectar huevos y ordeñar una de las vacas, Tim solo se afirmó mejor el pequeño pañuelo que llevaba en su cabeza y salió primero a ver la siembra y después ir directamente al granero por las cosas para ordeñar una de las vacas.

—Muy bien Tim, tú puedes, son solos plumíferos que no nacieron para volar y son comida, tú puedes ...- se animó mientras se acercaba más al gallinero cercado, viendo como las aves dentro de este seguían su rutina normal hasta que sintieron su presencia y comenzó a cacarear molestas. Tim tragó en seco aferrando más fuerte su mano a la canasta que traía consigo-. Es en entonces instantes es cuando desearía volver a pelear contra Ra's, en lugar de esto-aterrado y con su última pizca de valor abrió la puerta del gallinero.

Lo próximo que escucho Tim fue como el cacareo molesto de las aves paso a graznidos fuertes y cientos de gallinas se lanzaron contra el pobre chico de veintitantos años para comenzarlo a atacar a base de picotazos y arañazos, demostrándole su descontento de tenerlo en su territorio.

•

•

•

Conner no llamaría paraíso su trabajo y labor en las industrias Luthor pero por su familia estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de tener el dinero suficiente para que todos estuvieran bien, siempre cuidando que Lex no estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas. Estaba en su horario de almuerzo y no dudó ni dos segundos en correr a su camioneta e ir a pasar por sus cuatro hijos de la salida de la escuela para marcharse a su hogar, tomando eso como un descanso ya la vez una escapada de su estrésante vida laboral.

Venía escuchando a sus hijos hablándole y cargando las mochilas de los más pequeños con una sonrisa, aún le sorprendía de sobre manera como Tim no había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio sino también el vivir en aquel apartado pero hermoso lugar que era el campo; por un instante creyó que su marido no resistiría ni medio mes de vivir en aquel lugar y sobre todo de ayudar en la granja y estaba abierto en irse a vivir a Metropolis o quizás Gotham, sin embargo se sorprendió que el ex tercer Robin se adaptó a su nueva vida y sobre todo la disfrutaba, con altos y bajos.

—¡Huele delicioso! -Gritó Theo alegre mientras deja tirada su mochila a medio paso en la sala para correr al comedor / cocida de la casa, siendo seguido de los más pequeños que igual de alegres y curiosos de saber que comida nuevo y rica había preparado su "mamá" esta vez.

—Oye papá, ¿No le dejaste a "mamá" el trabajo del gallinero, verdad? -Cuestionó a solas Jack a su padre, porque era el más observador de sus tres hermanos y el que de buena mano sabía el miedo de su progenitor le tenía a las gallinas y como estas mismas lo odiaban, algo totalmente diferente al resto de la familia.

Conner como si aquellas palabras le hicieran un click en la mente, soltó las dos pequeñas mochilas de Ethan y Janet para correr al comedor / cocina en búsqueda de su esposo mientras todo alrededor estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a comida casera en el aire, fue sorpresa encontrar que el menor tenía varios rasguños y uno que otro corte en sus manos, brazos u rostro pero lejos de eso tenía una sonrisa alegre y amplia en su cara. Él mitad kriptoniano se acercó a Tim preocupado de que solo era una máscara que usaba su esposo para ocultar su miedo, pero el menor le respondió igual de alegre mientras seguía revisando la comida que estaba casi lista en las ollas y sartenes.

—Perdóname Tim, prometo que la próxima vez no tengas que ir tú-se disculpo lastimero abrazando a su pareja de la cintura delgada y definida que tenía, dejando su cabeza entre el hombro y el hueco del cuello del pelinegro. Pero los miedos de Conner se calmaron al sentir el tacto de la mano de su chico sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos de forma cariñosa como aceptado sus disculpas con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, no me dijiste, que estás cocinando tanto en ollas y sartenes, ¿Acaso es tu estofado especial? -Preguntó con alegría dejando al descubierto su rostro viendo a la cocina.

—Lo siento Kon, pero hoy no será día de estofado-pidió disculpas ahora el otro con genuina tristeza, antes de borrarla y mostrarse alegre-, ¡Hoy es día de pollo asado, pollo en salsa, hasta hice sopa de pollo! -Emocionado y con una sonrisa alegre, aunque para Conner se miraba espeluznante captando la indirecta de dónde rayos salió la carne blanca para la comida.

Si un día normal como cualquier otro en la granja de los Kent-Drake, con sus altas y bajas en la relación tanto de pareja como familiar pero siempre están juntos, aunque claro desde entonces las gallinas empezaron a temerle ver a Tim cerca de su gallinero al recordar ese trágico día en que 9 de sus 17 amigas emplumadas fueron sacrificadas, y Conner, bueno él tuvo que sufrir comiendo pollo en desayuno, almuerzo y cena, como recordatorio de no volver a dejarle el trabajo del gallinero a su esposo sino quería tener que comer pollo por una semana entera.


	44. Dick, el tío solterón de la familia

Richard John Grayson, alias Dick, alias Nightwing, el antiguo y primer Robin y el último miembro de los "Fly Grayson" y el único de la familia de los murciélagos que seguía teniendo una vida de soltero con apenas unos 39 años de edad, claro ignorando el hecho de que su intento de casarse con Kori y formar una familia no resultó, más aún porque ahora su antes ex prometida compartían la custodia de su hija Mar'i, aunque la pequeña vivía más tiempo con su madre y solo la tenía Dick los fines de semana, cosa que no le molestaba porque le daba más vía libre de no asfixiarse con el hecho de su fallido y posible matrimonio, ser soltero tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, desventajas que crecían gracias a sus hermanos menores y quizás su mala fama con ser mujeriego.

Se había ganado el odio y territorialidad tanto del segundo y el tercer petirrojo, cuando por graso error se emborrachó y empezó a coquetear con la pareja de sus hermanos, tuvo suerte que no se halla ganado el odio de Damian para ese tiempo, así mismo mejor comenzó a tomar nota del límite de cuantas copas debía tomar frente en una reunión familiar porque no quería volver a ser el causante de que la familia estuviera separada, después que Alfred y los kriptonianos se había esforzado como nunca para mantener esa familia junta.

Ventajas, quizás era que podía malcriar a sus sobrinos, quizás estaba casi en mayúscula, porque la única que de verdad lo quería era Layla, la pequeña hija del demonio antes Wayne, ahora Kent, porque el resto de sus sobrinos lo odiaban por una u otra cosa, peor aún, alguno de esos pequeños habían visto las metidas de pata del héroe de Blüdhaven, había causando entre sus padres; lo único rescatable era que sus sobrinos le tenían algo de respecto, aunque ese algo no estaba del todo en los de la familia Todd, y se volvía peor, cuando le tocaba ser la niñera, quiera o no.

—¡Jazmín, Mar'i, bajen de allá arriba, en este instante! —Grita el joven Dick Grayson, a tanto su hija como a su sobrina que se habían aliado en su contra para llevarle la contraria y tristemente, las dos pequeñas naciesen como metahumanos para causarle más dolores de cabeza.

—¡El tío Tim, da más miedo que tú y el anciano juntos! —Le devolvió el grito la pequeña de 8 años y primogénita del matrimonio de Jason Todd y Bizarro, y la copia exactamente del segundo petirrojo y peor aún, con los poderes kriptonianos combinados.

—¡Chris, ayúdame con tu hermana! —Demandó al pequeño niño de 6 años y segundo hijo de Jason y Bizarro, que jugaba tranquilamente con su primo James, uno de tantos niños que habían tenido Tim con su esposo, y quizás el más tranquilo de todos, o eso veía Dick cuando lo cuidaba o iba a una reunión familiar.

El aludido lo ignoro, al estar pendiente de cómo juga a su primo favorito de dos años como estar al pendiente que no se llevase a la boca alguna cosa rara, aunque el pequeño solo tomaba los juguetes y los golpeaba entre sí antes de tirarlos lejos al aburrirse, no hubiera sido un problema de no ser que más adelante en la pelea de Dick, por dar autoridad con las pequeñas niñas que estaban sentadas en el techo y de cabeza, causando una pequeña pelea y que por intentar evitar un ataque rayo de hielo (aún no controlado) de la joven kriptoniana, Dick, termino resbalando por las piezas de bloques de construcción y se cayó de espaldas al suelo. Lástima, que no le dijeron que solo esa era una de muchas señales de no volver a hacerle de niñera, y si es posible, menos de niños de kriptonianos.

* * *

—¡Mami! —Grito James, saltando de los brazos de su primo y corriendo a duras penas a donde su segundo papá, que lo recibió alegremente en sus brazos. El pequeño niño, se acurrucó contra el pecho del adulto. El adulto recién llegado miro a Chris, que había ido a brille la puerta porque al parecer su niñera actual estaba ocupada, al parecer.

—Chris, ¿Puedes decirme dónde está, Dick? —Pidió Tim, con un tono dulce al pequeño niño. Chris, con algo de miedo sabiendo que esa dulzura no era genuina y menos si se trataba del cuidado de su primo pequeño, no dudó en darle la ubicación del otro adulto de la casa.

Tim, dio disculpas a su pequeño segundo hijo y lo dejo en compañía de Chris, antes de irse a buscar a su hermano mayor adoptivo, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en llegar a la pequeña habitación que pertenecía a la hija del acróbata, donde estaban las dos niñas riendo y se callaron asustadas al ver que había llegado su tío Drake, ambas niñas saludaron al adulto antes de retirarse casi corriendo del sitio y abandonando a su suerte al primer petirrojo, que aún trataba de salir del bloque de hielo que su sobrina mayor le encerró de la cintura para abajo.

—Richard Jonh Grayson —Comenzó a decir Tim mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba caer su máscara de persona dulce y pacífica, a una que Dick, desde que por error coqueteo con Conner, le dio un terror inmenso y nunca más volvió a ver una lámpara de mesa antigua como antes.

—¡Espera Tim, yo no hice nada, lo juro, Jazmín, me pego al suelo y yo...! —Tratando de buscar una excusa, pero esta se cayó cuando la mirada de águila acusadora para a la mirada de desdén y la mueca del diablo, Dick, ya lo intuía, estaba jodido, y eso que no llegaba a la nariz susurrante del rechazo total.

Pasaron solo 15 minutos desde que Tim ingresó en el cuarto para luego salir del sitio, más calmado y hasta sereno, los niños no se pararon a preguntar el porque y menos cuando el tercer petirrojo les dijo a Chris y Jazmin que se los llevaría a casa, ya que, sus padres estarían ocupados en trabajo nocturno —Trabajo que consistía en misiones de los Outlaws, que retomaron cuando sus pequeños habían demostrado ser un poco mayores y fáciles de dejar al cuidado de algún otros murciélago y Tim, era la niñera principal en la lista, cuando no tenía cita con el ginecólogo por otro embarazo sorpresa—. Mar'i se despidió de sus amigos y primos, como de su tío Tim, para luego ir a llamar a su madre por el teléfono fijo porque dudaba que su padre pudiera si quiera pararse después del castigo casi medieval que le dio su segundo hermano menor, por abandonar a los pequeños sin supervisión por casi cinco horas y por recibir una llamada del pequeño Chris, preguntando inocentemente cómo hacer la cena para él, su hermana y sus primos.


	45. Un sacrificio de corazón (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim)

La soledad de aquel lugar era demasiada y aun ni sabia como diablos aun no se habia vuelto loco de aquello, sobretodo al momento de casi llorar ante la distancia que tenia ahora con su dimensión, sobretodo con edtar aun más lejos de su primer y único amor.

Se preguntaba casi a diario como estaba o, si esa persona lo olvido o encontró a alguien más con quien estar. El dolor y el vacio en su pecho le recordaba su sacrificio que hizo por el, uno muy enorme, su posibilidad de volver a vivir y salir del este lugar al que fue encerrado y que con suerte aún estaba "vivo" pero no era alguien de sentimientos fríos sabía lo mucho que había costado todo aquello y que todo fue un plan del menor que terminó como una cruel víctima de ese hombre, aún seguía vivo con suerte y no dudó en desistir su posibilidad de salvarse para salvarlo a él.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos...-murmuro en voz alta, ya acostumbrado a siempre hablar solo y como una forma para mantener un poco de su cordura en su lugar, pero a veces el deseo de salir de aquel lo superaba.

Se hubiera quedado allí, en ese pedazo de tierra flotante viendo al gran vacío u el resto de pequeñas islas gravitantes que habían a su alrededor sin embargo su oído desarrollado logró captar el tenue casi imperceptible pisar de otra persona, pero ni lo inmutó ni se dio la vuelta para ver, por el contrario se quedo como estaba porque creyó que era otra jugarreta de su mente ya cansada de todo aquello y comenzaba a presentar algunos síntomas de demencia.

—¡Kon!-escucho a sus espaldas, aquella voz que desde hacía un largo tiempo deseaba escuchar otra vez, aquella voz de aquella persona que él quería pensar que estaba viva y quizás y con suerte en ahora un mundo más tranquilo.

El súper chico no puedo aguantar el no ver detrás suyo, y sin importar se levanto de aquel montículo de tierra flotante y se dispuso a confrontar lo que era real o imaginario en esos momentos. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que no era un engaño allí, enfrente de él a unos pocos metros estaba el pequeño petirrojo que salvo, al pequeño petirrojo que deseo más que un amigo y al pequeño petirrojo que creyó que nunca más volvería a ver u oír, allí estaba parado, respirando de forma acompasada algo agitada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de pura felicidad.

El aliento se le había ido a Conner, estaba congelado sin aún asimilar que el menor había logrado volver abrir el portal y regresado aquella dimensión, con suerte el chico en cuestión logró notar su problema y fue él quien se acercó al contrario aún con esa sonrisa. Sus brazos se enredaron en un fuerte cariñoso y necesitado abrazo, producto del dolor del distanciamiento que habían tenido entre ambos por las circunstancias que estaban aquejando al mundo entero, el rostro pálido del menor se escondió perfectamente en el amplio pecho de Conner, en aquel lugar donde su corazón ya no latía mas sin embargo este seguía sintiendo amor y ternura por el pequeño petirrojo; Superboy se tardó un par de minutos en mover su cuerpo y lograr corresponderle el abrazo de su mejor amigo con la misma emoción o aún mayor que esa, sintiendo como si un enorme peso de sus hombros fuera retirado sobre sus hombros al saber que el adolescente seguía vivo por su decisión casi difícil que había tomado.

—¿Porque volviste, Tim? ¡Sabes que corres un riesgo Bruce o las chicas pueden estar en peligro inminente mientras tú estás aquí perdiendo valioso tiempo!-Conner se apartó un poco del abrazo del menor, el chico en cuestión se miraba aún relajado como si las palabras de semi kriptoniano no fueran ninguna preocupación.

—Esta bien, Kon. Créeme las cosas ya volvieron a la normalidad, bueno claro tuvimos que arreglar algunas ciudades, Jason desaparecio después de ayudarnos, Damian sigue afiliado a la familia pero de lejos y solo regresa debes en cuando a ver a Alfred... [...]- comenzó a narrar los acontecimientos perdidos por parte de Conner desde la ultima vez que se vieron, sobre cómo detuvieron y destruyeron a Amazon, como se restauró el orden y demás cosas pero solo una de las que no había contado la había evadido y esa era, el transplante de corazón.

El clon de Superman escucho atento cada palabra pero sus ojos estaban no pegados en el rostro del menor o mínimo sus labios, sino que estaban en el pecho del chico, que estaba cubierto por el keblar en su traje de Red Robin. Conner sin resistirlo y puso una mano encima del pecho de tim justo en medio donde estaba ubicado el corazón, el cual sintio palpitar armonioso demostrándole que este estaba vivo y que ese corazón funcionaba como debía (porque también uso su visión y oído desarrollados) y sin notarlo un suspiro brotó de sus labios, pero su calma quedó de lado cuando sintió una cálida mano posarse de igual forma que la suya sobre su pecho, era la de Tim.

—Gracias pero-comenzó a decir, pero hizo una pausa breve cambiado su tono agradecido por uno un poco más serio y casi reprochando la decisión que había hecho el otro pelinegro-, no debiste hacerlo, Kon. Era tuyo, no mío...-nunca específico el que porque las palabras sobraban porque ambos sabían de que hablaba el menor.

—Quería que tú vivieras, la gente allá a fuera te necesita más que nunca y si murieses, yo...-las palabras se quedaron mudas, no podía seguir hablando había soltado más de la cuenta su lengua y expresado sus sentimientos de afecto as allá de un amigo, y casi de manera como castigo mordió su lengua.

—¿Yo, qué?-cuestiono más curioso que autoritario o molesto. Tim con suerte nunca mostraba su lado molesto al kriptoniano y con aún mayor suerte, Conner había visto más allá que las mascara que el menor siempre anda encima y podría decir a quien tuviese cerca que él conocía y sabia reconocer cuando los sentimientos del petirrojo eran genuinos y en este caso lo eran.

Conner estaba acorralado pero sin demora trata de cambiar la conversación y enfocarla más directamente en el porque el chico en cuestión estaba en esa zona, y fue allí donde el pequeño chico sin darse cuenta le siguió el hilo o eso quizo pensar el pelinegro más alto porque Tim no tenía ningún pelo de tonto y prefirió seguir a tormenta do después de su explicación de que hacía en este lugar, y sobre todo, como había vuelto abrir el portal. Escucho todo atento, pero lo que lo dejo inquieto fue ver cómo la voz del chico se apago pero más como pausa casi dramática y de tensión que por miedo, mientras una linda sonrisa estaba aún en los labios del chico más bajo antes de decir:

—Es hora de devolverte el favor, Kon-

* * *

Los tres meses tortuosos de revisiones y constantes cardiacas casi diarias, para saber que aquel órgano no fuera rechazado era una tortura pero volver a estar en su dimensión, más aún poder por fin escuchar ya no infinita soledad sino el canto de las aves, el viento y demás cosas. Cassie y el resto del equipo lo visitaban debes en cuando, ya que aún tenía prohibido esforzarse mejor dicho quizo acostumbrarse de nuevo a su vieja vida en la tierra pero esta vez más tranquila y llevadera, Más y Pa Kent estaban felices de tener a su hijo devuelta en su hogar viéndolo trabajar y estudiar en la pequeña universidad que no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber sido construida en Metrópolis después de la destrucción por las constantes peleas que tuvieron después de lo de Amazon.

Hoy era de uno de esos días de fin de semana donde el muchacho ahora del campo descanza y solo cumplía los deberes que tenía en la granja para ayudar a sus padres, estaba revisando un par de cosechas de algodón de la cercanía a la granja cuando escucho el ruido característico de una motocicleta entrando en los terrenos de la granja de los Kent y estacionarse, el pelinegro se acercó a ver de quién se trataba sabiendo a simple vista de aquel cuerpo esbelto y pequeño solo podía pertenecerle a alguien sus sospechas o más bien afirmaciones acertaron, al momento de que el recién llegado dejase a la vista su rostro al quitarse el casco negro que tenía, era Tim.

Se saludaron y entraron al hogar para charlar más cómodos que debajo del sol de la mañana, más aún por la sensible piel blanca del más pequeño del par. Estaban solos, Martha Kent había salido a hacer un par de compras y Jonathan Kent a entregar un par de sacos de algodón y otras provisiones a los comercios, y Conner maldijo eso, no por el hecho que le desagrade estar solo con su mejor amigo sino por el hecho de que debía controlar sus impulsos y no lanzarse a este y devorarlo a besos y hacer suyo mientras lo escuchaba gemir y retorcerse bajo sus brazos pero, no podía hacerlo, era su amigo y no su amante, era la triste realidad de su relación y la odiaba ahora más que nunca que estaba devuelta porque pensaba que había alguien más que podría hacer todo aquello que estaba dispuesto a darle Conner.

No supo ni en qué momento pero sus ojos dejaron de mentir felicidad y se tornaron a su verdadero sentimiento, la tristeza y melancolía de un amor no correspondido. Aquellos ojos no quedaron sin ser analizados casi en un par de segundos, Tim se estaba preocupando por lo que fuera que le aquejase al contrario y prefirió cortar el hilo de sus palabras, para decir:

—Kon, ¿Sucede algo o te duele el pecho?-la preocupación estaba tintada en la voz del petirrojo y más aún en sus ojos, tenía miedo de perderlo otra vez y está en forma definitiva. El nombrado trato de excusarse y desviar el tema pero Tim se negó aquello- Kon, si de verdad te duele o aqueja algo, dímelo, por favor-suplico y dejando que su mano pequeña aferrara la del mitad kriptoniano, dándole un leve apretón transmitiendo un poco de su apoyo.

Los ojos azules, esos labios carnosos rojos cerezo, el cabello largo y caían sobre los hombros delgados del muchacho sin contar la piel increíblemente blanca y pulcra que no dejaba de verse hermosa a pesar de unas leves y pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro por cortaduras de peleas pasadas, solo entonaban más la belleza del chico, una belleza que era tóxica y atrayente para Kent. Era demasiado abrumador para sus sentidos y al ver que este estaba demasiado cerca, casi que la cálida respiración del chico le lamia la piel casi quemándola, su autocontrol y persistencia a no poner una mano encima al chico se había esfumado y se regañaría después y sin aguantar más tomo al chico detrás de la nuca y estampo sus labios; el beso era demandante, necesitado y casi melancólico en el hecho de sentir quizás el posible rechazo a sus sentimientos más sin embargo eso no pasó, porque el pequeño chico después de pasar la sorpresa inicial enredo sus brazos sobre los hombros y cuello del contrario correspondiendo aquel gesto de forma torpe y casi inexperta.

Pasaron de un beso a otro, dando siempre intervalos para tomar bocanadas de aire y sin notar que el calor y las hormonas del momento subían a niveles insospechados para el par de adolescentes universitarios, las manos amplias y robustas de Conner masageaban sobre la ropa el cuerpo de su amigo y disfrutando el escuchar sus jadeos, respiración y latidos erráticos por cada nueva soñar que encontraba unas más sensibles que otra solo llenando de curiosidad al kriptoniano de, ¿Cómo se sentiría si esa molestas capas de vestimenta se quitaban de su paso? El solo imaginar al chico debajo suyo y acostado en el sofá sin ropa le hacía que le doliese la entrepierna por la fuerte erección que tenía en esos momentos, aquejando debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

La ropa fue cayendo por el piso poco a poco, la piel iba siendo revelada solo para ser marcada disfrutando el momento como si fuera el ultimo y tomándose el tiempo suficiente para memorizar cada partes de la fisionomía del otro, de los labios de Tim que ya estaban más rojos e hinchados por los besos y mordidas salían gemidos y súplicas obscenas que solo calentaban más el fuego de la pasión en su joven amante; que sin dudar dejó al menor boca abajo con la cara contra el sofá y las piernas y caderas alzadas en una posición demasiado lejos de la imaginación y una vista más que erótica para le mayor, sus labios y lengua se encargaron de darle lamidas y mordidas desde los muslos haciendo hasta llegar al trasero, específicamente a la necesitada entrada del menor que suplicaba atención como el miembro erecto y goteante de pre-semen.

—¡Kon!-Gimió en voz alta el petirrojo, enterrando más aún su rostro en los mucho dos cojines del sofá y sus manos arañaban el reposabrazos cuál gato, todo por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Sus piernas estaban firmemente sujetas por si estás no lograban sostenerse por mucho tiempo, no por el cansancio sino los calambres, espasmos involuntarios y temblores de placer, y aumentaron cuando no solo la lengua de su compañero lo invadía sino que una mano furtiva bombeaba con rapidez magistral su miembro.

Conner se tomó su tiempo y dedicación en prepararlo de la mejor manera posible, porque no quería causarle ninguna herida o dolor a su pajarito, el cual estaba dando las últimas antes de liberarse y sin llegar a quererlo machar no sólo la mano con la cual era masturbado con tanto fervor sino también el mueble, la mano no se detuvo siguió bombeando en un ritmo constante para volver a crear una erección en el más pequeño.

Para cuando Kent vio que la entrada del chico estaba más que abierta lo suficientemente para recibirlo decidió intercambiar sus dedos por su miembro erecto y palpitante, fue un porcedimiento más tortuoso para el mayor que para Tim el controlarse y no meter de una sola estocada su miembro viril por solo sentir como aquellas paredes lo abrazaban e incitaban inconscientemente a hacerlo, besos fueron entregados por todo el cuerpo del chico como una disculpa pero el joven petirrojo en lugar de recriminar o pedir más tiempo, movió sus caderas arrancando un gemido para ambos por la acción que fue el inicio de las embestidas lentas y profundas.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde desfogando aquel deseo carnal y pecaminoso entre ambos, sin pensar en nada más que solo seguir demostrando el amor que tenía cada uno en acciones y palabra que no pudieron haberlo hecho antes por la situación que antes afrontaban, para cuando aquello terminó ambos chicos había caído rendidos y durmiendo una leve siesta en el sofá aún unidos al no encontrar la molestia de separarse.

* * *

—¿Qué horas son?-murmuro somnoliento Conner, que aún tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo la delgada cintura del menor, que seguía aún profundamente dormido y sin dar señales que despertaría pronto.

Conner sabía que debía arreglar su desastre porque fue su idea el hacerlo allí en lugar de su habitación, pero el ver a Tim en tan comprometedoras poses que en una cama sería difíciles de recrear le hicieron aceptar que no fue tan malo del todo. Con lentitud se comenzó a salir de la entrada del chico pero una idea cruzó por su mente y quizo probarla, teniendo aquella oportunidad de oro. Así que con cuidado una de sus brazos tomaron la pierna del menor y la alzó lo suficiente mientras comenzaba a embestirlo de forma rápida y certera en el interior de Tim, los quejidos del chico no se hicieron esperar y menos el que se despertase por la forma original que tuvo el mayor para hacerlo, aunque no lo detuvo, es más suplico más de esas embestidas hasta que los calambres anunciaron su climax y ambos chicos volvieron liberar su semilla, dejándolos exhaustos.

—Creo que no sentiré mis piernas por mucho tiempo...-murmuro con lastima Tim, al saber que el dolor no tardaría en hacerse presente. Aún jadeaba y gimió al sentir como aquella gran virilidad salía de su entrada, el líquido comenzaba a escurrir entre sus piernas y trasero.

—Solo tómalo como un par de días de descanso merecidos-comentó con una sonrisa Conner, que tomo al chico desnudo en brazos y se dirigieron al segundo piso para limpiarse un poco antes de que retornarán al hogar los padres del mayor y encontrarán el desastre que habían provocado.

—Kon...-llamo el pequeño chico, que se había acomodado en los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo, suspirando calmado y más relajado. El nombrado mando una mirada al chico en cuestión, viendo como esos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada y su respiración abandonó su cuerpo al notar esa mirada cargada de cariño del más pequeño- Te amo-dijo con una perfecta sonrisa y dejando apoyado su cabeza contra el hombro del compañero.

—Yo, también te amo-correspondió con emocion antes de dejar un beso casto en los labios del chico y luego en la cien, escuchando el suspiro más aletargado del otro-. Ahora descanza, yo me encargo de todo-Tim, afirmó con un leve gemido e hizo lo pedido por el que ahora quizás podría llamar novio.

Conner siempre había odiado el día perdió su corazón pero ahora entiende algo mejor, su corazón nunca había sido perdido ni muerto este seguía allí y ahora le pertenecía a Tim, a su pequeño petirrojo.


	46. Celo compartido (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim) AU Omegarverse

El celo era algo normal en los omegas y algunos beta, por eso Conner no dudaba en saber que necesitaría para el día que llegase el celo de su pareja más aún u pequeño omega demasiado impredecible porque muchos de su especie preferiría relaciones por sobre comida y agua en esos momentos pero Tim muchas veces se mostraba huraño a no quererlo de esa forma más que solo como almohada y masajista personal y en otra no lo dejaba ni salir de la cama por una cuarta, sexta o décima ronda, le agradaba, era su pequeño después de todo y más aún se lo recompensaba cuando llegaba su época también, los alfas tenían celos cortos de un par de días (tres a lo mucho) pero esos días él mitad kriptoniano se comportaba más empalagoso y apegado a su pareja, casi territorial ni que hablar de los días enteros de sexo que el menor ni se escapaba para tomar un ducha o pegar bocado, pero eran raros hasta habían veces en el año que no llegaban por ello nunca le tomaban importancia, nunca hasta ese día...

Tim estaba en su quizás tercer día de celo y andaba más gruñón y sentimental que de costumbre, al igual que como un gatito buscaba los mimos de Conner peor siempre gruñéndole si este lo tocaba de más o su mano exploraba más allá de lo permitido en esos momentos. El mayor había estado haciendo el desayuno mientras que e pequeño estaba renegado en su cuarto, ya que los calambres lo tenían imposibilitado para moverse o ser movido, todo iba bien hasta que Conner comienzo a sentir una necesidad clara ir con su pequeño omega sin comprender el que o qué, como la comezón de sus encías y en su piel, estaba ansioso y eso se podía peor a medida que avanzaba.

—¿Kon?-llamo Tim asomándose por la entrada de la cocina, el pequeño petirrojo se aferraba al marco y parte de la pared porque sus piernas no respondían del todo bien. Algo le había dicho que el mayor no estaba bien, a pesar de su dolor decidió ir a ver cómo estaba, el olor a comida estaba en el lugar pero estaba siendo opacados pro aquel olor a bosque y a tierra mojada, era el olor del alfa en celo.

Tim solo puedo captar por un par de segundos como los colmillos del alfa le sobresalían las puntas de la comisura de sus labios antes de que el mayor lo tomara del brazo y aprisionara contra la barra de la cocina, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas y hacer fricción contra su ropa interior (porque el pequeño solo andaba una camisa y sus bóxers por el molesto calor del celo), los gemidos salieron de la boca del omega solo creando más ansias al alfa que había destrozado la playera de Tim por querer marcarlo con mordidas y chupetones su piel porcelana. El menor con un poco aún de raciocinio apago el fuego de la cocina con una de sus temblorosas manos.

El calor subió por la habitación, el menor ya estaba sin ropa, empapado y listo para se jodido hasta la madre pero Conner en lugar de complacer a su pareja prefirió torturarla, metiendo solo un par de sus dedos en la dilatada entrada del menor mientras su boca se encargaba del miembro necesitado del chico, Tim solo gemía y se aferraba a los bordes de la barra de la cocina lo mejor que podía hasta que se corrió en la boca del pelinegro. Superboy se relamió los labios y gruño mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño chico y lo penetro de una estocada profunda, lo embistió con fuerza escuchando las súplicas de su pequeño el cual se retorcía en sus brazos y se masturbarse a sí mismo al mismo ritmo que era embestido. No tardado mucho en correrse y el nudo atrapar al pequeño petirrojo, que movia débilmente sus caderas suplicando más como un par de gemidos débiles.

—Kon...-suplico dándole besos en el cuello al alfa sin dejar de insistir con ayuda de los movimientos de su cadera, en poco tiempo escucho el gruñido del alfa como una afirmación que sin esperar éxito a Tim.

Conner lo volvió a embestir con la misma brutalidad y profundidad a pesar de tener el dudó dentro de Tim, camino por el lugar sin detenerse hasta que puso al petirrojo de espaldas contra la mesa del comedor y aumentó sus estocadas en el interior del omega, que ya estaba llorando de placer y teniendo calambres ante su próximo orgasmo. Cuando aquel mueble ya no le intereso en ocupar el kriptoniano tomó al pequeño y siguió con su rumbo mientras veía como este se corría y manchaba sus abdómenes por segunda vez pero en sus ojos estaba aún aquel hambre insaciable, el mayor lo llevó a su habitación donde lo primero que hizo fue salir del chico y girarlo contra la pared y apresarlo a esta y comenzarlo a embestir ya en su tercera ronda.

* * *

**_~...Varios meses más tarde...~_ **

—Kon....-llamo el pequeño molesto sin ganas de salir de la cama, o bueno mejor dicho no por su propia cuenta. Sabía que su lindo ahora marido iría al lugar dejando lo que hacía por cuidarlo, aún cuando era más un capricho que una verdadera necesidad.

El nombrado llego corriendo con la toalla puesta en su cintura y el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, hasta uno poco de jabón bajaba junto a esta por su ducha interrumpida al escuchar el llamado del pequeño omega, Conner le cuestionó la naturaleza del llamado pero el pequeño solo alargó sus brazos con un puchero adormecido, y no pudo recistir se en complacerle el capricho a su esposo, lo tomo en brazos con gran cuidado sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al menor que no le importo apegarse al cuerpo empapada del otro solo quería poder estar cerca de su alfa y poder oler su aroma tan característico.

–¿Los pequeños otra vez?-preguntó con curiosidad y con un sonrisa cariñosa, solo escucho el gemido afirmativo del pequeño y no puedo evitar mirar el abultado vientre de seis meses del pequeño omega, logrando captar leve movimientos de sus cachorros.

—Es tu culpa que quiera tu atención...-murmuro sin muchas ganas Tim de una conversación, estaba molesto de haber sido despertado de su sueño por las pataditas de los pequeños, ya tenía suficiente con sus hormonas que estaban cada vez más ansiosas por el cercano nacimiento de sus cachorros tanto que armo no uno sino dos nidos en el pequeño departamento, uno en cuarto con Conner y otro más pequeño en la sala de estar.

Conner lo llevó hasta el nido más cercano, el que tenían en el cuarto hecho de cojines, almohadas, mantas y demás cosas suaves que Tim tomó tanto de su hogar como de la mansión Wayne ante la necesidad de sentirse seguro, hasta prefería mil veces más usar la ropa de su pareja que la suya, el omega solo se acurrucó más al sentir la suavidad de las almohadas y por un instante quería negar que el mayor se fuera y Conner lo noto no sólo en la mirada lastimera y necesitada de mimos sino también en los latidos de su corazón del menor.

—Oye, tranquilo Timmy, no me iré por mucho tiempo solo termino de bañarme, me cambio de ropa y vendré acurrucarme contigo-prometió con una sonrisa más suave y dulce, mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente a su pareja que aún no estaba del todo convencida.

—¿Y si mientras estás allí, ellos se adelantan? Yo, no quiere estar solo, Kon-suplico con miedo. No era paranoia, era la verdad que estaba sujeta al pequeño omega al estar embarazo de trillizos, el mismo doctor le aviso del posible adelanto del parto y sus riesgos, riesgos que aún atormentaban al pequeño omega.

—Sabes que no lo harán aún le falta mucho, además siempre los vigilo a los cuatro si algo sucede aún con toalla o sin esta los llevo al hospital. Te parece si estas un rato con Kon, en mi lugar-buscando entre las cosas del nido hasta que saca un peluche del tamaño de un oso mediano, una copia de sí mismo que pidió al mismo Alfred hacer para que Tim no se sintiera solo sin su presencia.

Tim tomó el peluche entre sus manos y asintió levemente abrazando el muñeco y acurrucándose un poco más en su pequeño lugar seguro, Conner no dudó en ir a terminar de darse la ducha y cambiarse de ropa con rapidez evitando siempre perturbar al petirrojo que había logrado volverse a dormir más calmado, se unió a este al terminar de arreglarse no le quitó el peluche en cambio solo lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo apego más a él arrullándose por el sonido de los cuatro corazones sincronizados, latiendo en uno solo.

El menor no se equivocó en sus palabras menos sus miedos, justo cuando Conner salió a hacer las compras a medio camino escucho el llamo aterrorizado y sollozante del pequeño omega, no dudó en salir corriendo hasta donde este encontrándolo en pequeño nido de la sala había roto fuente y estaba listo para dar a luz a los pequeños, el miedo estaba en el aire como los gemidos de dolor del pequeño omega. Conner lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo con rapidez al hospital, tenía que lar a su familia avisar de aquello pero no quería alejarse del otro y menos al escuchar sus súplicas llenas de maldiciones y quejidos.

—Lo siento señor, pero debe salir de aquí-aviso una de las enfermeras beta, casi de mal humor queriendo sacar a Conner de la habitación, pero Tim le gruño hasta le mostró los dientes enfurecido aferrándose al brazo de su marido. Obligando a la malhumorada mujer aceptar que el alfa estaría en el lugar.

—¡No me vengas con mierdas Conner!-le aviso gruñendo y gimiendo de dolor por las contracciones, al ver que el mayor le iba a reñir por haber espantado a la mujer-. Te quiero cerca..., me..me prometiste que te quedarías-contraatacó y sabía que la palabra del mayor se cumplía aún si este estaba en malas condiciones lo haría.

Conner solo se quedó a su lado tomándole la mando y clamándole, a la hora de pujar el menor no dudó en apretar más fuerte su agarre tanto que él kriptoniano agradeció ser mitad alíenigena porque una persona normal hubiera terminado con la mano destrozada o mínimo la muñeca dislocada, no le molestaría sentir dolor porque sabía que el otro sufría peor, y cuando el primero nació animo más al omega en seguir con su labor.

El tiempo no se sintió en el lugar, no cuando por fin los tres pequeños ya habían nacido y estaban en los brazos de sus padres, dos primero en los de Conner mientras que el ultimo con Tim. Eran pequeños pero realmente saludables con suerte no necesitarían ir a incubadora, todos los pequeños eran de un precioso cabello negro y piel pálida aún faltaba mucho para saber qué ojos tendrían sus cachorros pero ambos padres concordaban que estaban felices de tener ne brazos a sus pequeños.

—¡Donde estan!-gritó Dick entrando de forma precipitada a la habitación del hospital del tercer petirrojo, Conner tuvo que regañarlo para que bajara la voz y con suerte no despertó al cansado omega ni a los pequeños que dormían en una pequeña cuna, siendo vigilan dos por su padre.

—Eres un escandaloso Grayson, me sorprende que seas beta-regaño entrando el demonio adoleces te hijo de a bruce, mostrando su porte serio y elegante propio de un alfa, mientras traía un presente que se lo pasó a Conner mientras el primero de los robins miraba a los bebes dormidos.

—Ya déjalos en paz-gruñó Jason golpeando en la cabeza a Dick, al ver que él beta estaba a punto de sacar a uno de los pequeños de su cuna-. Si despiertas a uno despertaras a todos, conocemos como se pondra Tim por levantarlo-aviso molesto aunque también tenía deseos de cargar a los pequeños cachorros.

Bizarro no tardó en entrar acompañado de Jon, ambos traían una montaña de peluches de todos tamaños y colores para los pequeños bebes, Artemis que siempre acompañaba al par de compañeros traía un arco y un escudo de las amazonas del desierto como regalos también para la pequeña cachorra de los recién nacidos, Bárbara y las chicas por su parte tenían ropa y cuando los infantes se despertaron no tardaron en ponérsela.

Para cuando Tim despertó ya todos se habían ido y era realmente la noche del día siguiente, solo la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche le dejaba ver el lugar, Conner estaba sentado durmiendo en una de las sillas del hospital junto a las pequeñas cunas de los bebés vio el montón de globos en el techo y animales de felpa aglomerados en una montaña miniatura en una esquina del cuarto, realmente todo parecía muy tierno y dulce pero el silencio se rompió al escuchar el bostezo de Conner romper la estancia, se acababa de levantar de aquel

—Por lo visto Dick y los chicos vinieron...-le dijo con una sonrisa y un par de risas de por medio Tim a Conner, el cual correspondió las mismas.

—Te querían despertar pero les dije que era mejor que te dejarán descansar, después de todo tuvimos tres lindos cachorros-comentó Conner mientras se levantaba del sofá y se tronaba un poco el cuello antes de encaminarse a su lado y sentarse al borde de la cama del hospital, dándole un beso en los labios y otro en la frente a su esposo.

Tim no le contradijo solo agradeció el gesto de su parte por evitar que lo molestasen, ambos se quedaron durmiendo y compartiendo cama muy apegados, evitando por supuesto enredarse con los cables y las vías intravenosa que tenía Tim por su cuerpo para monitoriarlo, los pequeños cachorros seguían durmiendo calientes con su nueva ropa y mantitas. Ninguna enfermera o enfermero intento despertarlos o separar a la pareja, solo debes en cuando revisaban que el alfa no terminará jalando algún cable o tubo.


	47. 101 Yorkshire (HalBarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Jordan/ Bartolomew Allen (Halbarry) AU Disney

Barry era un soltero profesor de ciencias de una prestigiosa universidad de Central City y un antiguo atleta de 100 metros planos jubilado por lección hacia tantos años atrás, y por la cual se enfocó más en su carrera de docencia en aquella oportunidad única en tan prestigioso centro de educación superior, de la cual le quitaba todo su tiempo y vida social que en cierta medida ya no le importaba al joven rubio perder porque por su misma forma de ser un nerd para mucha gente por la cual estás personas nunca se relacionaran con el desde sus días de juventud; resentía un poco el estar solo y por ello le agradeció mucho que uno de sus pocos amigos, un reportero de Metrópolis, Clark Kent, le regalara un lindo cachorro de Yorkshire Terrier al que nombró Flash por qué el pequeño era una bolita peluda y pequeña llena de energía.

Ese pequeño cachorro era su vida y su compañía, sobretodo porque ya no tenía a sus padres en esa vida y la poca familia que le quedaba estaba lejos y estos rara vez se preocupaban por saber de él, así que no tuvo problemas en tomar esa pequeña bolita de pelos atigrados como un miembro de su familia tanto que le divertida arreglarlo o comprarle su ahora collar rojo con una placa dorada en forma de rayo, y como tanto quería a su pequeño también le dedicaba su paseo diario por el parque más grande que había en Central City; y era exactamente uno de esos días en que estaba paseando a su pequeño amigo peludo que no jalaba su correa ni se inmutaba o perseguía a otros animales o personas, mientras su dueño hablaba por teléfono con uno de los docentes de la facultad sobre una feria de ciencias que el mismo rubio estaba arreglando.

Tanto dueño como mascota iban de lo más tranquilo mientras por otro lado justo al frente, era un hombre alto, guapo de cabello castaño, que no iba solo en su lugar estaba acompañado de su amigo peludo un precioso labrador de color chocolate, aquel muchacho era uno de los pilotos militares de nombre Harold Jordan, que antes estaba en Coast City pero su base lo envió a Central City y con ello también su can de nombre Comet.

Ambos muchachos pasaron de largo sin fijarse en el otro como completos desconocidos de diferentes mundo con diferentes problemas y cosas que pensar, uno en su trabajo y el otro concentrándose en la música de sus auriculares y relajarse, sin embargo ambos chicos fueron detenidos no por una persona sino porque las correas de sus perros se lo impidieron obligándolos a revisar el porque encontrando que sus mascotas parecían simpatizar y al poco rato querer jugar entre sí; Barry y Hal cruzaron miradas como preguntándose sin palabras si dejaban que los pequeños tuvieran un tiempo juntos para jugar, llegando a aceptar soltando a manos perros sus correas y ver cómo estos salían corriendo al césped a corretearse y saltar de un lado a otro mientras ladraban.

—Es extraño normalmente Flash no se lleva con ningún perro desconocido-hablo en voz alta sin pensarlo Barry dejando de lado su trabajo y colgando sin mirar su celular, y guardándolo en sus bolsillos sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos del pequeño Flash.

—Quizás sea porque se enamoro del galán de Comet-comentó de forma picara Hal, sorprendiendo un poco al joven profesor al saber que dijo aquello sin notarlo. El castaño que ahora estaba casi un metro de distancia extendió su mano a Barry con una sonrisa en sus labios, que el rubio clasificaría como coqueta y burlona por igual-. Harold Jordán, pero puedes decirme Hal-se presentó, y el menor no dudó en tomarle la mano en un saludo amistoso.

—Bart Allen, llámame Barry-correspondió mientras terminaban el saludo-. Es extraño que Comet logre "enamorar" a Flash, porque el es macho-explicó con diversión y riéndose en partes al ver como la cara del piloto se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Ambos chicos se quedaron platicando hasta se fueron a sentar en una banca para disfrutar más tranquilamente en ello, hasta que pasó casi dos horas desde su encuentro y Barry con pena y tristeza se tuvo que despedir y llevarse a Flash porque ya debía regresar a casa a hacer su trabajo de revisar exámenes y demás, Hal se despidió con una sonrisa pensando en volver a ver aquel lindo rubio otra vez.

La desesperación del castaño por volver a ver aquel chico se volvió cada vez más grande porque no lo volvió a encontrar en el parque y por ello tomo la decisión de ir a su lugar de trabajo, no fue difícil pasar hasta donde el muchacho estaba dando clase en esos momentos a los del segundo año de los estudiantes de ingeniería química aprovechando que nadie pasaba entro al salón sin hacer ruido y se puso en el puesto de los alumnos; cuando la clase termino Hal se acercó al otro con una sonrisa y no tardaron en seguir platicando mientras el mayor le ayudaba a llevar parte de sus cosas a la sala de profesores.

Su relación paso de una simple amistad a un noviazgo después de tres años difíciles de cruzar aquel terreno difícil y rocoso entre ambos chicos, entre una de esas el joven piloto y el profesor decidieron vivir juntos en un departamento espacioso donde pueden estar con sus dos perros sin problemas del casero o vecinos.

Los perros de la pareja se llevaban de maravilla por ello no se preocupaban dejarlos solos porque pasaban acostados en la sala de estar tranquilos durmiendo, pero un día la pareja recibió la llamada de su casero aterrado y ambos chicos dejaron lo que hacía y fueron aquel lugar y para cuando llegaron al lugar descubrieron que su hogar había tenido un robo; aunque era lo de menos lo que en verdad aterro al par fue encontrar a Comet con un par de heridas de puñal y respirando dificultoso por ello, ninguna persona se había tomado la molestia si quiera de llevarse al can a urgencias a una veterinaria y Hal no se quedaría a ver cómo su amigo moría así que mandó al diablo a los uniformados de azul y tomo en brazos al can y se lo llevo corriendo al centro de salud animal más cercano, mientras eso pasaba, Barry quizo buscar a su pequeño Flash pero la policías ha aburrida y harta de la insurgencia de los civiles terminaron echando de la residencia al rubio para buscar pistas del agresor y amenazando al joven profesor de que si se metía sería llevado a la cárcel por arruinar la escena de crimen como también posible complice.

Cuando Hal regresó este mando al demonio a todos los uniformados usando la ley de su lado como importándole poco si arruinaba o no la escena del crimen porque seguía siendo su hogar no de ellos, lo hombres gruñendo se fueron de allí dejando al par solos que comenzaron a buscar otra vez alguna pista del pequeño Terrier pero trámite mente no había nada hasta que el castaño escucho los sollozos de su pareja porvenir del cuarto que compartían y también había sido escena del robo, en las manos de rubio tenía el hermoso collar de su mascota que fue arrancado y tenía algunas manchas de sangre, no era un poco pensar que debió pasarle aunque no encontraban alguna señal del cádaver del pequeño Terrier.

Pasó el tiempo y la pareja logró reparar y limpiar todo aquello que fue destrozado por el robo, Barry había dejado el ahora collar limpio y arreglado junto a unas fotos donde estaban su mascota, había pasado días llorando por el pequeño cachorro que había sido su pequeño mundo y amigo por mucho tiempo sintiendo aquel enorme vacío y no era el único, cuando Comet fue dado de alta el perro se pasaba pegado a la puerta esperando al pequeño amigo peludo llegar, más este nunca lo hacía.

—¿Irás a trabajar hoy?-preguntó Hal entrando a la residencia después de regresar de la base militar, al ver su novio pasear por la residencia en pijama y una taza de café en sus manos. El castaño se agachó a saludar al can que seguía renuente desde hacía meses a moverse de allí.

—No, tengo día libre...-murmuro en voz más baja de lo normal. Barry había dejado de lado su sonrisa y usual alegría chispeante, aunque su novio trato de animarlo por un tiempo intento comprarle otra mascota no como un sustituto pero sí para que Barry no sintiera aquel vacío tanto pero el rubio lo rechazó.

Se escucho el suspiro del perro con desánimo mientras escuchaba como sus dueños se iban a platicar a la sala de estar, Comet extrañaba a sus compañero de juegos tanto que no podía dormir sin tener junto a él la pequeña bola de pelos a su lado, intentó protegerla de esos ladrones pero al final no fue suficiente para que se la llevaran para revenderla a alguien sobre todo por su raza pura, sin embargo algo un extraño sonido de patas y uñas resonar en el piso le llamó la atención sobretodo el olor; era una mezcla entre hollín y aceite pero lo que le saco más de onda fue que esos seres comenzaron a llorar y chillar frente a la puerta del departamento, Comet respondió con ladridos captando la atención de sus dueños que consternados fueron a abrir la puerta viendo como una enorme ola de Yorkshire Terrier entrando por la pierta llenos de hollín y aceite encima pero estos eran pequeños casi cachorros de cinco meses y el único perro que resaltaba de allí era un adulto que corrió a los pies de Barry ladrando y saltando en dos patas.

—¡Flash!-no dudó en grita alegre Barry reconociendo a su mascota por su ladrido y forma de saludarlo, agachándose y abrazando al can que comenzó a lamerle el rostro en forma de cariño. Por su parte Hal estaba sorprendido por el montón de cachorros que acababan de entrar a su hogar.

—50, 51... 56, 57... 70...[...]-comenzó a contar el castaño a cada perrito pero siempre perdía la cuenta porque estos no se quedaban quietos y saltaban de un lado a otro- Barry, ¿Qué hacemos con tanto cachorro?-preguntó a su pareja sin encontrar solución y no teniendo el corazón suficiente como para abandonarlo en un refugio.

—¿Podemos quedárnoslo, y quizás mudarnos a una casa?-preguntó con una sonrisa cargando en brazos a su mascota, teniendo a un lado a Comet que saludaba alegre al recién llegado después de muchos meses de ausencia.

—Una casa pequeña no creo que podamos tener tanto cachorro... ¡Mudémonos al campo!-sugirió con una sonrisa acercándose a su novio y pegando su frente al del contrario, escuchando una afirmación leve y cuando querían besarse el pequeño Flash los detuvo, ya que saltó a darle unas láminas a Hal que lo hizo reír tanto a él como a su dueño.

Como la pareja lo pensó buscaron con ayuda de Clark una linda casa en el campo donde tenía el suficiente espacio para toda la gran manada de cachorros Yorkshire Terrier que tenían, aunque con el tiempo está fue disminuyendo al regalarlos a ciertas personas que tenían la suficiente confianza y la aportación de la pareja para cuidar del pequeño que le entregaban, en cuanto a Flash y Comet cuidaban de los pequeños que seguían en la granja como sus cachorros enseñándole algunas cosas típicas de perros como escarbar y demás; aunque en algo concordaban todos los caninos era que entre sus dueños el favorito hasta ahora era el pequeño hijo adoptivo de la pareja de humanos, el pequeño Bart Jordan Allen, que llegó a la familia después de un largo periodo de cinco años de papeleo y espera para ser aprobados como padres sustitutos de un niño.


	48. ¿Suggardaddy o acosador? Parte 1 (Ra'sTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's Al'ghul/ Timothy Drake (Ra'sTim)

Cuando Ra's supo de que su hija se iba a comprometer con Bruce Wayne desde un inicio supo que ese matrimonio no iba a durar mucho tiempo y estuvo listo cuando en menos de un par de años el divorcio salió a la luz en el matrimonio Wayne, donde ambos padres en un inicio pelearon por la custodia del pequeño niño el ahora nieto del apodado cabeza del demonio, Damian Wayne Al'ghul, que solo portaba 2 años cuando sus padres se separaron. Al final de cuentas aquella custodia quedo compartida, aunque en parte salió ganando más el multimillonario que la hija del demonio, con quedarse con el menor por los días de semana y Talia los fines de semana, nadie objeto más y el acuerdo se llevó a cabo sin problemas los años posteriores.

Aunque al final de todo aquello el demonio creyó que las cosas saldrían mejor y no lo involucrarían en medio de todo eso, vaya que equivocación de su parte porque su hija tuvo otros planes para su padre viudo, ya que desde que Damian compartía custodia con Talia está se desligaba de ir a traerlo y mandaba a su padre en su lugar y Ra's solo porque amaba a su nieto iba por este y prefería mil e es más que pasara tiempo con el que con su hija loca y uno de esos tantos días que viajaba a la pequeña Guardería de Gotham City para ir por el pequeño niño de ahora cinco años, se encontró con alguien que muy pocas veces en su vida logró para el jefe demonio, robarle la atención.

Se trataba de chico de no menos de quizás 20 años, cabellos tan negros como los de un cuervo, piel porcelana y contextura frágil y estatura tan pequeña para ser de un chico y unos hermosos ojos azules marinos que competían con el color y brillar de cualquier zafiro de uno de sus tantos anillos que acornaban los dedos del patriarca de los Al'ghul; ese chico no tardó mucho en no sólo robar su atención sino también sus pensamientos y demás al mayor que sin dudarlo busco no sólo su nombre completo sino también los lugares que frecuentaba y más para verlo seguido pero manteniendo la distancia como sus motivos y demás al chico, era lindo y según lo que decía su nieto el muchacho de nombre Timothy Drake era alguien de personalidad dulce y un amor a la lectura que no dudaba en llevarle algún libro de cuentos cada día diferente al pequeño Damian para que no se aburriera con los mismos de la Guardería.

Con todo eso puesto Ra's decidió dar un paso más aquello y comenzar a interactuar con el muchacho, y eso era que el iria personalmente a buscar a su nieto en lugar de mandar a alguno de sus sirvientes o el mismo chofer, y con ello encontrarse y hablar con el menor en cuestión.

一Vengo a recoger a mi nieto, Damian Wayne-dijo de forma seria a una de las cuidadoras de la guardería al entrar, la cual no dudo en decirle que mandaria a alguien por el niño.

Ra's espero de forma paciente como mirando a todo el lugar con completa indiferencia todo aquel lugar, ignorando las miradas de las demás personas que trabajaban en el lugar las cuales se enfocaban en las joyas y demás cosas que llevaba Ra's, mostrando la clase social que portaba acompañado de su comportamiento imponente nadie se le acercaba pero si cuchicheaban. Al pocos minutos escucho los pasos y la inconfundible voz de su nieto, y cuando se giró a verlo lo encontró con que venía acompañado exactamente por el chico objeto de obsesión que iba hablando con el infante de manera tranquila, hasta cariñosa.

—¡Abuelo!-gritó el pequeño niño antes de correr a donde el Al'ghul, pero Damian no se tiró encima de su abuelo como cualquier niño lo haría por el contrario llego hasta donde el esperando a que le revuelve el cabello, y Ra's por un momento dudó en hacer aquello porque no le agradaba dar gestos en público de su apego a su nieto pero tenía la mirada no sólo de la gente del lugar sino también del muchacho Tim, así que dio su brazo a torcer y lo hizo.

—Hoy te llevaré a casa, tú madre otra vez está ocupada-hablo con calma hasta casi desapego por una de sus herederas. Era algo imposible de notar, excepto Tim, el si comprendió eso y hasta en cierto punto le desagrado-. Usted debe ser el chico que le presta esos libros de cuento a mi nieto, ¿No és así, joven Timothy?-dijo mirando al menor, el cual dejó de lado su entrecejo fruncido para suavizarlo cuando el pequeño heredero Wayne, dejo el lado de Ra's para ir donde el y abrazar sus piernas.

—Si, Dami es muy listo y por ello se aburre rápido, así que pensé que no sería una mala idea prestarle unos libros y cuentos de mi propiedad para que se divirtiera un poco-comentó Tim con una sonrisa al menor mientras lo carga en sus brazos sin ningún problema, sorpréndete para Ra's porque su nieto ni a sus cinco nanas en casa de los Al'ghul les permitía tocarle ni un solo cabello de su cabeza y con el muchacho era un manso corderito.

—Es de menos esperar, es un perfecto heredero de la casa de los Al'ghul-con tranquilidad hasta jactándose de su estatus frente al menor, el cual lo sintió molesto eso y no dudó en mostrar su desagrado más se mantuvo a la raya para no soltar a Damian-. También quería preguntarle, si estuviera interesado de ser el niñero de mi nieto 24 horas del día todos los fines de semana, recibirá un buen pago por su trabajo, comida y alojamiento de buena calidad-comenzó a negociar con Tim, que solo sorprendió al resto de los trabajadores del lugar y no tardaron en cuchichear entre ellos de tal oportunidad.

—¿Niñero?-preguntó sin creerlo el joven universitario. Tim le había costado mucho conseguir un empleo estable, estable por decir que ninguno de sus jefes lo echara por el simple hecho de corte de presupuestos y demás cosas económicas.

—Así es, tendrá la mejor paga, ¿Qué te parecería 1,500 dólares por cada fin de semana trabajando?-mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado el Al'ghul, ante la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro del menor por tanto dinero ofrecido solo para ser niñero por dos días para el menor. Sin embargo su asombro se olvido cuando sintió las manitas de Damian jalarle la camisa por atención, y miro al pequeño niño que tenía un puchero molesto al ser ignorado un rato y Tim se lo recompenso con un beso en la frente.

—La oferta es realmente buena y no me molestaría cuidar del pequeño Damian, pero...-Tim miro al Al'ghul con seriedad, dejando de lado su sonrisa que le dio al pequeño niño de cinco años- No acepto la propuesta, por muy buena que sea y me ayude a pagar unas deudas, no puedo aceptarlo y menos por qué sigo estudiando y puede afectarme-dando sus puntos y tratando de parecer educado en rechazar tal propuesta por parte de Ra's.

—Te doy el doble de mi oferta anterior, e incluyendo tu propio chofer y tutores para llevarte y ayudarte a la universidad, y un chef a tu disposición para que haga todo lo que tú quieras de comer-indispuesto aceptar un no como respuesta por parte de Tim, buscado de todas las formas posible que este acepte aún si eso signifique comprar hasta los profesores de la universidad del menor para que les pasen las materias.

Tim suspiró sin saber qué hacer, la ofertas eran buenas hasta le ayudarían a pagar todos los gastos universitarios, la renta de su departamento, las facturas y demás cosas pero tenía una mala espina en aceptar aquello, no por el pequeño Damian por él aceptaría a cuidarlo porque le agradaba pasar su tiempo con el niño lo que si le molesta un poco es quizás la forma en que lo mira el mayor, casi descarada como si lo intentara desnudarlo con la mirada.

—Lo siento señor Al'ghul, pero no puedo aceptar-sigue firme sin querer darse a torcer, quizás quería seguir viviendo o estar en una pieza, aunque aún por aquello seguiría cerca de Damian y no cambiaría su forma de ser con el pequeño niño porque no tenía la culpa de nada- Y no, no es necesario que triplique o cuadriplique su oferta, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma-al notar que Ra's estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria.

—Respetaré su decisión Timothy pero, mi propuesta sigue en pie para que la tome el momento que usted quiera-Ra's aceptando a regañadientes aquello pero intentaría de otra forma que el chico acepte su propuesta, y no tardará en buscar una solución.

Con eso último dicho Ra's se llevó a su nieto, las semanas pasaban y cuando llegaba Viernes en la tarde no tardaba en aparecer el Ra's a recoger a su nieto que llevaba consigo siempre algún presente para el adolescente, desde docenas y docenas de rosas, camelias, lilas y demás flores hermosas y coloridas, joyas que el mismo Tim juraba que tendría que vender un pulmón y riñón para comprarlos; hasta llegó al punto de también mandarle dulces, peluches y en la última visita le llevo un hermoso Border Collie, que intento devolver por no poderlo mantenerlo, ya que minimo podía comer algo. Aún así, Ra's lo convenció con el hecho de quedárselo a cambio que el mayor le manden un poco de mensualidad para cuidarlo o mejor dicho comprarle lo necesario, más sin embargo su decisión cambio.

En uno de los sábados tres meses después de la propuesta de Ra's, Tim llamó a la guardería a avisar que no lograría llegar no por qué no tuviese tiempo sino que el pobre menor pego gripe y no quería arriesgar a enfermar alguno de los niños, y menos sufrir las molestias de los padres enojados por ello, así que se quedó en casa en cama y cuidándose tanto a él como su perrita Border Collie de nombre, Bloom. La perrita de cinco meses se había dormido encima de su cama junto a él, Tim solo pensaba pasar todo el día así hasta que escucho el ruido del timbre; al principio lo ignoro aparentando que no estaba en casa más sin embargo no logro porque la visita no esperada volvió a tocar el timbre, gruñendo se levanto y se puso la sabana sobre sus hombros —Por el frío que su cuerpo atravesaba—, un par de pantuflas y se encaminó a paso lento siendo seguido por la fiel Bloom, que se mantenía a la par suya.

—Señora Foster, lo siento pero no podré...-comenzó hablar con la nariz tapada y con claros indicios de que se quedaría afónico, más el menor se callo después de que abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta quien era la persona que estaba frente a su puerta- ¿Señor Al'ghul? Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo sin creerlo abriendo en par en par sus ojos cansados, pensando que quizás era una ilusión causada por la fiebre o algo parecido.

—Me avisaron en la guardería de que usted estaba indispuesto a llegar a trabajar, por causa de enfermedad y decidí venir a visitarlo-con total tranquilidad mientras una de sus manos sostenía un bastón con dos serpientes en el mango recubiertas de piedras preciosas ni que hablar de los varios anillos costosos en las manos del adulto mayor.

Tim estaba apunto de pedirle que no se preocupase por el y que estaba indispuesto a atenderlo como visita a su hogar por su gripe sin embargo Bloom se acercó al mayor para pedirle mimos y Ra's no se negó en darle un par de caricias en la cabeza a la hermosa Border Collie. No tuvo opciones más que dejar pasar al mayor a su departamento, pero no tardó mucho en que Ra's con tanta facilidad lo cargara y lo echara sobre su hombro a pesar de sus quejas y golpes que daba el adolescente para que lo liberará; el demonio no le hizo caso y lo saco del departamento cerrando la puerta aunque Bloom en lugar de quedarse en el hogar de Drake les siguió el rumbo al par con tranquilidad hasta la limosina, Ra's dejó subir primero al can y luego se metió con el menor en los asientos traseros de la limosina y sin más pidió llevarlos a la mansión de su propiedad.

Al inicio del camino Tim se quejó e intentó escaparse pero para su desgracia la gripe lo tenía demasiado débil lo suficiente como para que Ra's evitará y frustrara todos sus intentos, mientras su cachorra estaba dormida a los pies del auto con gran tranquilidad y no tardó mucho para que el menor le siguiera el mismo rumbo ante la debilidad de su cuerpo, por intervalos de tiempo se despertaba ante la incomodidad de dormir en los asientos de un automóvil y más sentado y para cuando Ra's se dio cuenta Tim no pudo evitar que este en un movimiento hiciera que se acostara dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo del mayor, tenía los nervios de punta pero se fue calmando al no sentir que aquellas manos intentarán algo más después de que el Al'ghul se quitara el saco y lo pusiera encima de él como una sabana extra.

Para la próxima vez que Tim abrió los ojos y retomará la conciencia fue en una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes lujosa que tenía la mansión Al'ghul, el menor salió debajo del montón de las mullidas sabanas y cobertor de algodón egipcio y descubrió que seguía en su misma pijama no tardó mucho en escuchar el ruido característicos de patas de un can, se calmó al ver que su mascota Bloom estaba con él en la habitación. Decidió salir de la cama y explorar un poco de aquel lugar, pasó un largo rato recorriendo los pasillos buscando las escaleras y al encontrarlas el siguiente reto era buscar el comedor, más este fue fácil por el olor fuerte a miel y café recién hecho.

—Buenos días, Timothy-saludo Ra's desde su asiento en la cabeza d ella enorme mesa de comedor donde estaba esperando a tomar el desayuno, algo que desorientó en gran medida al pobre Tim-. Pasaste todo el día de ayer dormido desde que te traje a mi hogar, tuvimos que inyectarte la medicación por jeringas ya que estabas indispuesto a tomarlas por tu propia cuenta-explicó al pobre chico desorientado.

—¿Y la señora Al'ghul y Dami?-preguntó lo más fuerte posible aunque salió casi en un tono tan bajo, aun así Ra's logró escuchar de forma perfecta la pregunta.

—Mi hija Talia, salió a trabajar, mi nieto está estudiando piano con uno de sus tutores-respondió con su usual calma, mientras con un ademán invitaba al menor a tomar asiento y el menor un tiempo dudó si hacerlo o no pero al final él hambre lo orilló a hacer caso y solo a dos minutos de haberse sentado en su puesto la comida comienzo a llegar a la mesa por parte de los sirvientes.

—Señor Al'ghul, este es lindo lo que hace por mí pero no puedo quedarme, más aún porque no traje ropa o algo que ponerme en lugar de mi pijama-tratando de buscar alguna excusa para poder irse devuelta a su departamento y su vida de un simple estudiante saliendo adelante por su propia mano.

—Eso no será ningún problema, mande a comprarte nueva para que te vistas con ella mientras te quedas aquí recuperando, tómalo como una compensación por tu buen trato hacia mi nieto, Damian-con una sonrisa de lado al saborear el triunfo de tener al menor cerca suyo y bajo el mismo techo.

Tim intentó irse más su gripe lo dejaba débil y lo peor de todo era el chantaje emocional que le daba Ra's usando al pequeño niño de cinco años como un ancla para retener al menor en aquel hogar, en todo caso cuando el menor acepto que se quedaría en la mansión este se mantenía apegado a Damian, jugando y cuidando de este como debes en cuando le ayudaba a escaparse de sus clases con sus tutores para ir a leer al cuarto de Tim algún libro prestado de la biblioteca familiar. Ra's le gustaba ver al menor como leía, jugaba y atendía a su nieto como las emociones que este reflejaba sobretodo la sonrisa cariñosa que surcaba sus labios y lo dulce que salía su voz cuando le hablaba o pedía al menor que se calmara ante alguna de sus rabietas.

El tiempo corrió y sin darse cuenta Tim se había recuperado y quedado más tiempo de lo pensado en aquella mansión acostumbrándose a lo que estaba viviendo allí cuidando al pequeño niño, hasta había empezado a convivir con Ra's con la intervención de Damian y claro un juego de ajedrez o mejor dicho enseñarle al pequeño nieto del demonio a jugarlo, aunque este siempre se terminaba aburriendo y pidiendo al adolescente que lo cargara para tiempo después quedarse dormido en los brazos del menor, el cual seguía con el juego de mesa sin ninguna molestia, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—Dime Timothy, ¿Ya pensaste mi propuesta?-pregunta mientras mira al menor pensando que pieza mover evitando inclinarse demasiado para que el pequeño y dormido Damian no se despertase, pareciendo aún más adorable a la vista del mayor que no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa.

—Mi decisión seguirá siendo la misma, Ra's-respondió con una sonrisa ladina haciendo su movimiento y cediendo el turno al mayor, parecían casi como si ambos se estuvieran no sólo coqueteando sino también teniendo una competencia de inteligencia entre ambos. Tim, ya había aceptado por petición del mayor a llamarlo por su nombre aunque había acordado que ante los ojos de los demás seguirían con el mismo formalismo entre ambos.

—¿Y qué tal si le agrego algo más a mi propuesta?-fue más una afirmación que una pregunta siguiendo el mismo juego que llevaban ratos jugando ambos, viendo quién cedía. No hubo necesidad de decir Jaque, porque Ra's había acorralado al menor y solo debía esperar un movimiento más y ganaría la partida, como quizás que el otro se quede.

—¿Agregar? ¿Qué más podrías agregar después de un pago de casi 3,500 dólares, chef, chofer y tutores personales y mi propia habitación con todas las comodidades en esta mansion?-con curiosidad y preparando una trampa dentro del juego para poder ganarle a Ra's.

La tensión estaba cada vez más en el aire como las miradas de ambas personas era difícil de apartarse del contrario, parecían fascinados con lo que estaba pasando allí mismo tanto en el juego de mesa, como el juego mental que tenían siendo el quizás su único testigo la hermosa Border Collie que estaba echada en el suelo a los pies de Ra's.

—Una cita-dijo seriamente y atrapando a Tim en su juego y casi saboreando las palabras en su boca dice-. Jaque Mate-dando por finalizado el juego entre ambos, pero las miradas seguían fijas entre sí y Ra's no tardó mucho tomar la palabra de nuevo-. Una cita a las hermosas playas del Caribe, solos tú y yo, tranquilo Timothy no planeo nada más que solo pasar tiempo contigo-explicó sin dejar de sonreír triunfante.

Tim solo le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, teniendo una respuesta clara entre ambos cuál sería la decisión final de parte del joven universitario ante tal nueva propuesta por parte del demonio Al'ghul.


	49. ¿Suggardaddy o acosadora? Parte 2 (Ra'sTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's Al'ghul/ Timothy Drake (Ra'sTim)

Unas vacaciones en el Caribe no es lo que Tim pensó desde un inicio para tomar un descanso de todo pero debía admitirlo, le gustaba sentir el aroma a agua salada y eso que aún no estaban cerca de la playa o la costa para sentir aquel delicioso aroma bailar en el aire, ni que hablar de las flores del lugar, realmente le gustaba aquella salida. El menor estaba cada vez más ansioso por ir al hotel cinco estrellas que rento Ra's para su estadía en aquel lugar por dos meses, y como lo prometió solo ellos dos iban en el viaje aunque le dio algo de pena y tristeza no poder llevarse consigo al pequeño Damian.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Timothy?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad el mayor, que aún a pesar de estar en un lugar como el Caribe no dejaba de lado su vestimenta elegante y joyas de lado, mientras que el nombrado iba vestido con un par de jeans y una camisa roja carmín con la figura de un león rugiendo en medio de esta.

—Esperándolo a que termine de hacer el papeleo para irnos a nuestro hotel, señor Al'ghul-comentó con una sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios, al saber que el aludido quería escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios más el menor no lo iba a complacer y Ra's no lo iba a obligar, es más le gustaba esa clase de juegos con el menor.

Al tener todo arreglado ambos se fueron de camino al hotel, el menor se mantenía pegado a la ventana del automóvil todo el camino encantado no sólo de la vista sino del viento y el olor a agua salada que a medida que avanzaba en su trayecto al hotel, podía olerlo mejor como el ruido de las olas, Ra's por su parte mantenía un ojo pegado en el menor vigilando que no le pasase nada bajo su tutela sin evitar sonreír por la alegría del otro más aún cuando llegaron al hotel y el pequeño muchacho miro emocionado el océano y para tristeza del Al'ghul tuvo que sacar de su burbuja al pequeño Tim.

—Timothy, lamento interrumpir tu diversión pero debo avisarte que compartiremos cuarto, ya que el hotel está sobre saturado y no podrá darnos dos cuartos separados-aviso evitando sonar alegre por aquello, porque era una mentira, Ra's había planeado todo hasta pidió la suite matrimonial del lugar para poder pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible contando claro está, compartir cama.

Tim no era idiota sabia las intenciones del mayor detrás de todo eso más aún con lo anteriormente dicho por parte de este así que comenzó a planear lo que iba a hacer para evitar cualquier intento de Ra's por tocadlo, aunque sabía que el mayor no lo haría, si lo tuvo bajo su mismo techo y no violó contra su voluntad o hizo algo parecido sabía que era imposible que lo haría en un lugar público.

Con todo eso aclarado el par se fue a la suite reservada para los dos, donde Tim corrió alegre al amplio y hermoso balcón de la habitación para ver desde allí la playa de arena blanca que lo estaba llamando desde que puso un pie en aquella isla caribeña de Puerto Rico, el millonario se quitó su el saco que llevaba puesto para acercarse hasta el lugar donde estaba su acompañante enfocándose no en la vista del océano sino en el rostro relajado del menor y como el viento salino revoloteaba el cabello azabache de este.

—¿Quieres ir al mar, Timothy?-preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña y sutil, casi coqueteando en cierta medida. El menor cambio su mirada dirigiéndola hacia Ra's, y no tardó mucho para que el chico comenzará a reír como loco ante la propuesta dejando algo desconcertado al Al'ghul.

—Claro que iré, pero solo. No te sientas mal, Ra's pero tu época de hombre con buenos músculos que mostrar han pasado y creo que asustarías a la gente allá abajo-se burlo el menor, sabia la edad del otro como también lo uso como medida de alejamiento, le agradaba la compañía de este pero su instinto le pedía mantenerse lejos por si las dudas algo intentaba contra él.

Ra's se ofendió por aquello y más cuando el menor aún riendo se fue de la habitación llevándose consigo su mochila donde guardaba todo lo que necesitaba para su excursión por la playa, Ra's se hubiera quedado allí importándole poco ya la seguridad y en sí la castidad del menor pero su instinto de protegerlo o quizás aquel deseo de que el menor solo le pertenecía a él lo orilló a ir detrás de él, pero no sin antes mostrarle que aquel anciano aún se conservaba en forma.

Mientras Ra's estaba con sus planes, Tim ya se había cambiado de ropa y se encontraba tranquilamente caminando sobre la arena mojada de la playa hasta encontrar el sitio perfecto para instalarse, poniendo su toalla sobre la arena para sentarse cómodamente en esta. Estaba tranquilo, nadie lo molestaba allí y dentro de un rato se iría a dar un baño en el agua salada del océano, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque varios chicos no paraban de pedirle su numero y coquetearle y unos muy pocos solo para molestarle con su cabello largo y complexión casi afeminada; llegando al punto que el mismo menor se amarró el cabello con una liga y se puso una de sus camisas para que dejaran de ser hostigado, o eso creyó porque el mismo muchacho que no paraba casi como si quisiera echarlo de la playa lo seguía amedrentando, había sigo educado Tim en ignorarlo y evitar confrontaciones pero ya estaba rayando en su poca paciencia y eso que tenía mucha.

—¿Qué sucede marica? ¿Ya vas a llorar?-se burlo de Tim al ver que estaba perdiendo los estribos, y justo cuando el menor estaba dispuesto en ponerlo en su lugar al muy idiota, tanto él como el muchacho treintañero quedaron callados ante la voz de un tercero.

—¿Amado, este imbécil te está hostigando? Porque no me sería mucha molestia anda difícil romperle los huesos uno a uno...-dijo con tanta frialdad en la sangre y seriedad que hasta el mismo menor le asustó e erizo la piel por aquel tono de voz empleado por aquella persona muy conocida, quedado olvidado el como se había dirigido a él y solo enfocándose en la amenaza al pobre diablo que lo estuvo molestando.

El chico no tardó en huir lo más rápido posible de las garras de Ra's al temer lo que el mayor podría hacerle por intentar herir de cualquier forma al menor en cuestión. El universitario miro como aquel chico huía del lugar casi riéndose al ver como tropezaba debes en cuando por la arena, se giró para agradecerle de aquella ayuda al mayor pero sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca al ver que sus ideas estaban equivocas sobre el cuerpo que debía tener Ra's según su edad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y casi pudo jurar que algo le instaba a revisar si aquello era verdad, si esos músculos eran reales y no una farsa. Ra's solo pudo sonreír más ampliamente al ver cómo el menor lo miraba, no sólo a él, sino también su cuerpo bien conservado y esculpido por arduos entrenamientos en artes marciales y en armas.

—¿Así que piensas del cuerpo de este anciano, Timothy?-preguntó con burla acercándose y quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno, el cual se sonrojó aún más por la cercanía entre ambos.

Tim quiso decir algo pero siempre terminaba tartamudeando o cortándose las palabras o ni estas parecían audibles, solo le causaban aún más gracia y diversión al mayor que saboreaba aquel pequeño y tierno corderito, el menor tuvo que aceptar su derrota y con ello el pasar el tiempo con Ra's tanto en la playa como en el almuerzo hasta en la alberca del hotel, lo único bueno de esto era que nadie más lo molestaba, teniendo cerca al demonio.

Los días posteriores el menor no siguió intentado estar solo por el lugar, es más hasta le pregunta o pedía al mayor el acompañarlo a sus pequeñas excursiones fuera o dentro del hotel por miedo a toparse con esos chicos otra vez, mientras que las noches en la habitación en un inicio fueron incómodas para el adolescente el compartir cama y más al despertarse abrazado al mayor, sin embargo, con el tiempo comenzó a tomarlo como rutina hasta le empezó agradar aquella a compañía tanto que cuando pensaba que Ra's estaba dormido se apegaba a este y lo abrazaba para poder conciliar el sueño.

En cuanto la hora del baño, eso era un tema aún difícil de poder aguantar sin avergonzarse para el menor, porque siempre que Ra's entraba a ducharse terminaba saliendo desnudó o le pedí que le llevará la toalla, o algo que se le había olvidado, eran mentira y jugarretas para que a la hora de hacerlo el mayor lo tomará del brazo y lo metiera con el bajo el agua de la regadera. Era vergonzoso pero extrañamente no le molestaba, pero debía cuidarse en no caer en su juegos y por ello aún empapado de pies a cabeza junto con su ropa salía corriendo de la ducha o la bañera.

—¡Bajame, ya te dije que no quiero!-le gritó molesto y dando patadas al aire para intentar soltarse del agarre de Ra's, el cual lo llevaba sobre su hombro sin dificultad alguna de por medio.

—Lo siento Timothy, pero ya es anti higiénico el que no te des un buen baño-como si nada le dijo, aunque una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en los labios del mayor mientras llevaba al pequeño chico a la regadera, Ra's solo quería aprovecharse para ver al menor en poca ropa si es posible sin ninguna de esta cubriendolo.

El menor seguía protestando pero esta se detuvieron cuando el mayor se adentró con este a la regadera, dejándolo por fin al adolescente con los pies en el suelo y antes de que pusiera huir lo abraza por la cintura y enciende la regadera empapándolos a ambos con todo y ropa, causándole gracia al demonio más no al pequeño petirrojo que intentó escaparse de las manos ajenas que los comenzaron a desvestir en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando ya no le quedaba ropa encima Tim estaba deseando que lo tragara la tierra allí mismo, y se puso peor cuando vio como Ra's se quitaba la suya hasta quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo, aunque el menor trato de evitar verle mandando su vista a los azulejos de una de las paredes de la ducha que solo causó más gracia al mayor que lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente rojiza de vergüenza del menor, Tim pudo sentir levemente la virilidad del otro al rozar su pierna accidentalmente poniéndose aún más nervioso por la situación en que se encontraba.

—Tranquilo amado, no haré nada que te lastime lo prometo-susurro en el oído de Tim, causándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo del menor como que jadeara levemente por el aliento caliente sobre su oreja.

Ra's sonrió aún más amplio al tener así al chico más solo dio un leve beso en un lado del cuello y sobre el hombro derecho del adolescente para después separarse de este y comenzar a ducharse mostrándole en cierta medida al otro que no tenía intenciones maliciosas con el, y menos tocándolo sin su consentimiento más halla de tomarle la mano o el hombro.

Aunque con el tiempo Tim comenzó a querer sentir el tacto de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y no de las gotas de agua de la ducha, como los besos del mayor sobre su cuello y casi con timidez se acercó al otro abrazándolo, algo que tomó por sorpresa al Al'ghul más sonrio divertido de ver al pequeño con aquella mirada de deseo y nervios. No dudó en tomar al pequeño chico entre sus brazos y comenzar a bajar una de sus manos explorando lentamente el cuerpo ajeno, casi tanteando terreno esperando si el menor le daría alguna señal negativa por su tacto sobre su piel más eso no pasó.

El calor comenzó a subir entre ambos, el tacto se volvió en manoseos deliberadamente entre sí, más de Ra's hacia Tim, el cual se dejaba con facilidad ante el mayor. Las suplicas vergonzosas salían de los labios de Tim en un hilo de voz suficientemente audibles para Ra's, que cumplía sin impedimentos sus caprichos disfrutando el sabor de su piel joven y tersa, como de los jadeos y gemidos leves que este lanzaba por sus toques, hasta que se volvieron más fuertes y constantes cuando aquellas manos expertas llegaron hasta la erección del menor que se erguía en pedido de atención; comenzó a masturbarlo de forma rápida contra las baldosas de la ducha lujosa de aquel hotel mientras Tim se aferraba cual gato a su espalda con sus manos, hundiendo sus uñas para evitar caerse y solo provocando más deseos en el mayor de hacerlo suyo.

No tardó mucho para que la semilla caliente y blanca manchara las baldosas de la pared de la ducha, Ra's siguió dándole besos y marcando al chico como suyo con algunos chupetones en el cuello y la nuca, como este suplico más de esas atenciones. El mayor comenzó a preparar con cuidado la entrada del menor, sintiendo claramente como este se tensaba por la intromisión dejándole en claro que el pequeño era su primera vez teniendo relaciones con un hombre, dándole más deseos a Ra's de marcarlo como suyo y solo suyo.

—R...Ra's, hazlo con cuidado..., por favor-suplico el menor entre jadeos controlándose lo mejor que podía ante los dedos que bailaban en su interior y tocaban cada parte sensible que no conocía el menor hasta ahora.

—Shhhh, por supuesto amado, solo relájate en mis brazos y confía en mí-dijo tranquilizando Ra's al menor, y cuando creyó que estaba más que listo saco sus dedos del interior del chico.

Apoyo lo mejor posible a Tim contra la pared mientras este se aferra a su cuerpo tanto con sus piernas enredadas sobre su cadera como sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, fue metiendo lentamente su virilidad en aquella entrada virgen y preparada más eso no impidió mucho evitar el dolor de la intromisión ajena, obligando a contraerse y las lágrimas del chico por esta como el sollozar del inicio cuando las embestidas comenzaron a darse contra su interior. Ra's fue lo más gentil que pudo con su amante hasta que este comenzó a ser receptivo del placer de aquel encuentro sexual, el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos calientes que se movían al compás de la lujuria y el deseo tanto carnal como amoroso.

Cuando la ducha se dio por finalizada, Ra's fue quien cargó al menor sobre sus brazos ya que este a duras penas si podía caminar después de aquella sección de sexo, lo seco y vistió como arropó dentro de la cama, Tim somnoliento y como un gatito necesitado de atención y mimos pidió al mayor el quedarse con el a dormir una siesta y este no dudó en aceptar aquel pedido, con tal de estar más tiempo apegado al otro.

En un inicio no sabían que nombre ponerle a su relación o mejor dicho, Tim no sabia, hasta que al final ambos terminaron aceptando que comenzarían una relación formal de pareja después de saber que ambos no podían estar lejos uno del otro y menos evitar más de aquellos encuentros caliente que ya no eran ni en la ducha, el balcón o la cama de su habitación sino que se pasó hasta las piscinas o la misma playa durante las noches donde muy pocos ojos curiosos podrían verlos.

Cuando regresaron de su viaje todo siguió con normalidad, Tim aún se negaba a vivir en la mansión Al'ghul pero aceptaba ir debes en cuando a esta para visitar al pequeño demonio y su abuelo como cuidar a Damian, las cosas iban normalidad, Ra's no escondía su relación como llego a pesar Tim por él contraria le gustaba mostrar al hermoso chico que escogió específicamente como su nueva pareja y este no se mostraba molesto por aquellas atenciones de parte de su ahora novio. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad no duró mucho cuando Tim comenzó a caer enfermo, todo comenzó con unas simples nauseas matutinas que pasaron a mareo, vomitos o en el peor de los casos desmayos durante su trabajo o mientras estudiaba en la universidad; con el tiempo las cosas empeoraron y el pobre chico sabía que podía estarle enfermando demasiado tiempo y no queriendo decirle nada a Ras y menos preocuparlo decidió ir el solo a una consulta médica, los exámenes de hemoglobina y demás fueron directos al hablar sobre su condición, ya que creían que era una anemia no tratada o síntomas de otra enfermedad, más no se espero a aquello.

Con los papeles en mano y una conciencia molestándole Tim no sabia que hacer o decir a Ra's, tenía miedo que el mayor se enojase con él por esto, por no cuidarse debidamente pero ni el menor sabía que podría pasar ni en sus sueños más locos, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Ra's no dudó en mejor mostrarle las pruebas por escrito de forma directa sin palabras de por medio o disculpas, nada, solo quería que su tortura se acabase. Vio como el mayor leyó todo atento hasta la última palabra sin ningún cambio emocional, sin anda de nada y cuando termino se levanto camino hasta Tim que temblaba de miedo y nervios por lo que fuera hacerle a él y sin dudar ningún momento lo abrazo dejando desconcertado hasta su misma pareja.

—¿R...Ra's?-hablo sin saber qué exactamente preguntar y o cómo hacerlo, aún estaba temeroso de causar la ira del mayor y saliera lastimado de alguna forma posible.

—Desde ahora te quedaras a vivir aquí amado, no quiero tenerte más tiempo lejos y menos en tu condición-comenzó a decir el mayor mientras se alejaba un poco mas no deshizo el abrazo entre ambos, quedándose viendo fijamente entre sí, verde contra azul.

Tim solo asintió, no le hubiera gustado en circunstancias más normales aquello pero debía aceptarlo y quedarse a vivir con él en la mansión, sobre todo porque no quería sufrir otro desmayo en su departamento y recibir el llanto y chillidos desesperados de su perrita Bloom al ver a su dueño en ese estado y no poder hacer nada por este, así que desde ese día Tim comenzó a quedarse en la mansión Al'ghul en su cuarto propio, ya que Ra's no quería sofocar su libertad y privacidad en ponerlo a compartir la suya con él por muy pareja que sean.


	50. ¿Suggardaddy o acosadora? Parte 3 (Ra'sTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's Al'ghul/ Timothy Drake (Ra'sTim)

Con el pasar de los meses el vientre del menor fue creciendo cada vez más dejándose a la vista que era lo que tanto le aquejaba, aún seguía con su empleo en la guardería más sus clases en la universidad pasaron a ser virtuales, en un inicio Tim tuvo miedo de todo por su embarazo desde que Ra's lo abandonara a su suerte al si iba a ser capas de darlo a luz y criarlo, tenía miedo de cometer un error y que por eso hasta Ra's lo dejase pero el mismo mayor le repetía constantemente que nunca lo haría y menos si su pequeño está o no en sus planes.

Uno de esos tantos días Talia la hija del demonio se encontraba discutiendo sobre planes de negocios con su padre, que está más que indispuesto a hacer lo que está queria con el dinero generando una perfecta discusión en medio de todo eso que sus gritos ya eran más que bien escuchados por toda la mansión, hasta que el pequeño adolescente interrumpió la discusión o mejor dicho Ra's la interrumpió para prestarle su atención a su amado que a pasos perezosos se acercó a este hasta su puesto en el escritorio, todo bajo la atenta vista de la hija del demonio.

—¿Qué sucede amado? ¿Necesitas de algo?-preguntó curioso como afectivo al chico que parecía recientemente había salido de su siesta, Tim negó con la cabeza aún perezoso sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó en el regazo de Ra's y se acostó contra su pecho dejando recargada su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

—El bebé está inquieto y no me deja dormir...-murmuro contra el cuello de Ra's, casi con ligera molestia reflejada en su rostro y palabras al sentir como el bebé se movía y daba pataditas. Le agradaba saber que este se encontraba bien pero su pequeño era demasiado inquieto, llegando a quitarle el sueño no sólo en las mañanas sino también en medio de la madrugada.

Ra's solo murmuro un par de palabras en árabe a Tim que asintió levemente comprendiendo le lo que dijo como sintiendo la mano del mayor sobre su vientre acariciándolo y calmando algo a su pequeño bebé de 24 semanas como durmiendo de paso al menor, en cuestión de minutos. Por su parte, Talia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y eso era ver a su padre doblegado y cuidando de alguien o mejor dicho, que se preocupara por alguien, por muy hija de sangre halla sido para Ra's, Talia sabía que este nunca le demostró mucho afecto al igual que su hermana menor Nyssa, en cambio con el chico que ahora era su nueva pareja el era más indulgente hasta cariñoso con este, y no tardaba mucho en ganarse su odio por parte de las hijas del demonio más estas sabían la ira que portaba el patriarca de los Al'ghul, y si alguien se atrevía a lastimar al chico o en su debido a caso al bebé que llevaba en su interior el mayor no dudaría en matar a las personas o persona involucrada y causante de ello.

Tim era un gatito, manso y pidiendo atención cada que tenía oportunidad a Ra's y este no se negaba en dárselas porque le agradaba ver al menor con una sonrisa en sus labios, como sentir con su mano el movimiento de su nuevo heredero varón pateando o moviéndose en la seguridad del vientre de su "madre" doncel; aún que más le gustaba a Ra's sobre todo era sentir aquella familiaridad como momentos cariñosos del menor que a pesar de las recomendaciones del doctor sobre Tim de pasar en cama, este no dudaba en preparar alguna comida o postre —con ayuda de algún cocinero o sirviente ya que no podía agacharse o hacer mucha fuerza— y se las iba a entregar con una sonrisa al mayor que sin que nadie lo supiese compartía su comida con el adolescente como regalarle mimos y cariños.

Dos meses después, Tim dio a luz un hermoso niño de cabellos negros y unos ojos esmeralda, lastimosamente no pudo darlo a luz normalmente a causa del desprendimiento prematuro de la placenta tuvieron que intervenirlo en una cesaría de emergencia más aún cuando el pobre muchacho comenzó a sufrir dolores y sangrado tanto interno como externo de aquello, Ra's se quedó a su lado con los nervios de punta por su hijo y amado hasta que una enfermera le llevo un pequeño bulto cubierto en mantas, se trataba de su hijo; el pequeño parecía de los más tranquilo entre sus brazos solo se removía y acomodaba contra su pecho, el pequeño fue dado de alta con rapidez al notar que este estaba en buenas condiciones más Tim era quien se llevó la peor parte de todo, no sólo por la cicatriz que tendría por tal intervención sino también por no poder hacer casi nada sin ayuda o intervención de alguien más.

El mayor logro persuadir a su pareja de aceptar a una enfermera para que le ayudase y cuidase durante su recuperación y así evitar abrirse las suturas de su operación, con ello también el demonio decidió hacerse cargo de su pequeño hijo, no le dejaría a manos de alguien más allá que no fueran de su amado o de él mismo, tanto era que había puesto a las sirvientas solo al cargo de cambiarle la ropa más no bañarlo o darle de comer al pequeño, cosas que Ra's hacia al pequeño aunque se turnaba en la alimentación del pequeño bebé con Tim.

—Señor Al'ghul...-llamó la sirvienta de forma respetuosa entrando a la oficina, deteniendo el trabajo del mayor en sus cuentas y demás trabajos de su empresa- El pequeño amo Asad, acaba de despertar de su siesta para su debida alimentación y el amo Timothy está durmiendo-aviso de forma directa aquello evitando no olvidar algún detalle para no recibir regaños de su amo.

—Tráelo, no quiero que despierten a mi amado y si lo hacen saben bien cuál será su debido castigo por molestarlo-amenazo con seriedad lanzando aquella mirada de forma casi asesina como dos sagas hacia la pobre sirvienta que solo asintió al mandato y salió del lugar.

Ra's era serio en ese tema, sabía que su pequeño amado no dudaría ni dos segundos en despertarse y levantarse de la cama para ir con su bebé aún si eso le costase la vida o su integridad física, porque también amaba a su pequeño cachorro y no le agradaba estar lejos de este mucho tiempo. Ya había cumplido su amenaza y acreces contra quien hozó provocar que Tim saliese de su reposo obligatorio, por una emergencia que bien podía el mismo Ra's de ir atender del pequeño, desde esa vez nunca nadie más de la servidumbre que trabajaba para los Al'ghul intentaron aquello y menos al ver la ira más grande que nunca antes pudieron imaginar lanzada por su amo.

La sirvienta no tardó en regresar a la oficina de Ra's con un pequeño bulto de mantas en sus brazos y se acercó hasta el para entregarle al pequeño bebé, Asad, que de forma perezosa casi característica heredada de su papá doncel miro a Ra's con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda alargando sus manitas regordetas para tratar de agarrar a su padre el cual le ofreció su mano al pequeño infante, que como pudo tomo solo un dedo para chuparlo haciendo un puchero molesto al notar que no era comida, aunque sus pucheros fueron olvidados cuando su padre le entregó el ansiado biberón de leche tibia tomándolo con calma hasta sus manitas se aferraron a la botella.

El resto de la tarde Ra's cuido, alimento y durmió al pequeño Asad, aunque no lo mando a su cuarto porque no le molestaba en ello cargar al pequeño niño en uno de sus brazos mientras seguía revisando los papeles y demás, además de que Asad no se quejaba de aquello casi parecía feliz de tener el calor y protección de su padre en esos momentos y mientras Ra's hacía su trabajo escucho como la puerta de su oficina se abría, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la sorpresa que era su amado Timothy, que había bajado con una bata para dormir algo corta cubriéndole su casi desnudes, casi porque llevaba ropa interior como una camisa con mangas debajo.

—Amado, ¿Qué haces despierto y levantado? El doctor a pedido que reposes hasta que te quiten los puntos-trato de decir lo más tranquilo posible pero preocupado, porque no quería volver a ver aquella escena del menor sollozando de dolor con las ropas teñidas en su propia sangre.

—Estoy bien Ra's, solo quiero estar un rato con mi pequeño bebé y contigo-pidió en tono lastimero casi dolido mientras se acercó al otros a pasos lentos y cuidadosos, se notaba que aquella cirugía y la intervención de emergencia al abrirse sus suturas le habían dejado un par de secuelas de dolor al menor.

Ra's por más que quisiera llevarle la contraria a su amado este siempre lograba evitar que siguiera contra diciéndolo, con cuidado ayudo al menor no sólo entregarle al pequeño bebé dormido y envuelto en mantas sino también le ayudó a sentar al menor en su regazo como acomodarlo evitando siempre presionar o poner una mano donde no debía por las suturas nuevas y casi cicatrizadas. Tim miraba al pequeño Asad, mientras le cantaba una suave nana al verlo removiéndose entre sueños al pequeño calmándolo poco a poco, como su mano acariciaba de forma tan suave y sutil las mejillas y nariz respingada del pequeño.

El amor que tenía ambos padres por el pequeño se podía reflejar sin ningún impedimento, y aún menos cuando el pequeño bebé se gano también el amor y aprecio de su tío Damian que miraba al pequeño casi como un hermanito menor, ya que el universitario le enseño al pequeño demonio que el bebé no representaba ninguna clase de peligro o algo parecido ni mucho menos iban a olvidar y reemplazar a Damian con el pequeño Asad. Quizás solo con el niño de Talia se logró aquello, más sin embargo las hijas mayores y antes casadas de Ra's eran otra historia, que miraban tanto al infante como a la nueva pareja de su padre una molestia y un obstáculo más para poder conseguir su anhelada herencia y riquezas familiares.

En una de las oportunidades de oro para aquellas arpías fue cuando Tim tuvo que ir al hospital para que le quitaran las suturas de la operación como se quedaría allí para más exámenes y revisiones por si habrían secuelas o algo peor, Ra's se fue con el confiando que las sirvientas cuidarían bien tanto de su hijo como de su nieto (que estaba en su visita de fin de semana). Talia puso manos a la obra en su venganza comenzando con alejar a las sirvientas bajo amenazas de la habitación y de los pasillos cercanos a esta, no lo dejaría morir lentamente pensaba ahogarlo en su cuna o en una tina o inyectarle alguna medicina y muriera por el exceso de esta, habían muchas formas y Talia sonreía a cada una de ellas con una perversidad demasiado vil y cruel.

Cuando tomó su decisión se acercó al pequeño bebé dormido y tomo una de las almohadas del pequeño infante acercándola al rostro del dormido Asad, sabía cuanta presión ejercer y cuánto tiempo debía estar así, el pequeño niño lloro y pateo cuando por instinto busco algo de aire más sus súplicas no se escucharon y no conmovieron al corazón frío de aquella mujer, pero si el de una de las sirvientas que a pesar de tener miedo de la ira de la hija del demonio, tenía aún más miedo lo que su amo fuera hacerles por dejar morir a Asad en manos de una de sus hijas; así que entro y corrió para quitar de encima a aquella mujer del pequeño bebé que ahora lloraba con más fuerza, la muchacha tomo al pequeño en brazos y huyó de la habitación a pesar de los gritos y cosas que le lanzaba la encolerizada Talia por quitarle su oportunidad de que aquel heredero varon muriese.

La chica no se quedaría en la mansión y menos teniendo al ver que los demás empleados no harían nada, por muy que quisieran tanto al cónyuge de su amo y al bebé el miedo que le tenían a las hijas de Ra's los mantenía fuera del margen de salvar al pequeño, así que como pudo tomo también a Damian de la mano y salieron de la enorme casona huyendo del lugar para la seguridad del bebe como del otro niño que podía o bien llevarse la ira de su madre contra él.

Ra's había salido solo para cumplirle uno de los caprichos del menos por un café, ante tanta medicina que lo obligaban a tomar y el sabor rancia de esta, pero en su trayecto hacia la cafetería del hospital escucho los gritos del pequeño Damian en el hospital y el llanto inconfundible del bebé, el mayor se guió por aquel ruido encontrando a una de sus sirvientas con su hijo en brazos tratando de que el guardia del hospital la dejase pasar a buscar a sus amos pero este se negaba por según el las políticas del hospital. El mayor se acercó hasta donde pasaba aquello y alejo al guardia de la pobre muchacha la cual sin dudar le comenzó a explicar de su llegada al lugar evitando que los demás la escuchase, Ra's solo asintió y tomo al pequeño niño de sus brazos para calmarlo y luego mando a la sirvienta a la cafetería para que Damian comiese algo y luego le trajese un café a su amado a la habitación, con ese asunto arreglado Ra's se regresó a la habitación donde lo esperaba Tim.

—Ra's, ¿Qué hace Asad aquí?-preguntó con preocupación para que su primogénito estuviese en aquel lugar, el mayor no le respondió de forma rápida sino que le dio el pequeño para que lo cargase.

—Tengo que solucionar un par de problemas amado, cuida de Asad mientras tanto-le dijo Ra's de forma demasiado calmada para el gusto de Tim, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se marchaba de la habitación sin decir nada más ni mucho menos responder su incognita.

Tim no se enteró de lo sucedido hasta días posteriores cuando regresó a la mansión, donde no sólo le confesó Ra's de la casi muerte de su hijo sino también de que el mismo mayor prohibió la entrada de su hija a su hogar, la dejo sin herencia y le quitó la custodia del pequeño Damian, todo sin mostrar un solo atisbo de sentimientos más Tim podía leer sobre esa fachada de indiferencia del mayor y sabía que lo que Ra's hacia era para protegerlos aún si eso significaba alejar sus propias hijas.

El menor no lo cuestiono y acepto aquello, estaba más feliz de criar al pequeño Damian en una familia un poco mas funcional y alegre mientras que el pequeño Damian debes en cuando extrañaba a sus madre pero prefería más la complacía del adolescente que lo cuido desde que llegó a la guardería con apenas meses de nacido, porque Talia nunca le importó alejarse de su hijo y poner más atención en conseguir todo el poder y riquezas que ella quería.

Los dos pequeños crecieron juntos hasta se trataban más como hermanos que como tío y sobrino, lo mismo pasó con la relación con Tim y el mismo heredero Wayne que lo miraba más con ojos de una "mamá" que el de un tío o abuelo, ya que el menor termino aceptando la propuesta final de Ra's sobre casarse después de tres años de darle más cortejos y citas para que aceptase. Talia no le importo perder en sí a su hijo y mucho menos no volverlo a ver, ella siguió con su vida llenándose de riquezas y posesiones y cuánto amante pudiese, y el mismo caso tenía su hermana menor Nyssa la cual al menos aún conservaba la herencia de su padre al no desafiarlo como su hermana mayor.

Uno de esos días Ra's regresó tarde a la mansión por compromisos corporativos y demás cosas que aunque los odiase debía se atender porque su gente era incompetente en ciertos aspectos, subió a su habitación y busco a su pequeño amante en su habitación matrimonial pero descubrió que este no dormía solo, por el contrario estaba acompañado del pequeño Asad de 3 años y de Damian de ahora 8 años y no muy lejos de la cama estaba dormida la Border Collie, ya adulta de la pareja.

Ra's camino con cuidado hasta donde estaban dormidos, extrañaría tener más hijos pero sabía lo arriesgado que era volver a embarazar a su pequeño y hermoso petirrojo o quizás era su deseo de no perderlo de forma definitiva que lo detenía, al estar cerca de su amado le acarició el rostro con ternura escuchando el suave suspirar adormitado del menor sin embargo no fue Tim el que se despertó sino fue su hijo Asad, que se quejó y estiro sus brasitos para que su padre lo cargase cosa que ni él mismo Ra's le negó y al estar en los brazos de su padre se acomodó mejor y dejó su cabecita apoyada en su hombro mientras el pequeño se chupaba un dedo.

—¿Asad?-murmura Tim al despertarse, ante la falta de su pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama para buscar al pequeño cap atando los suaves pasó sobre el piso de madera y lo encontró a su esposo caminando de un lado a otro arrullado al pequeño niño causándole ternura al doncel.

—Vuelve a dormir Timothy, puedo cuidar de nuestro hijo-murmuro evitando despertar a Asad que estaba feliz durmiendo entre los brazos de su padre.

—Se que lo harás Ra's, pero también quiero ayudarte además ya es hora que los niños vayan a dormir a su cama-respondió con una sonrisa mientras con gran facilidad carga a Damian entre sus brazos y se encamina a la salida de la habitación.

Ambos adultos fueron a dejar a cada pequeño a su cuarto correspondiente y arroparlos de la mejor manera, al terminar se retiran a su cuarto siendo el primero en entrar sea Tim ya que Ra's era más precavido con su pequeño hijo y revisaba que las ventanas de su habitación estuvieran bien cerradas como que Bloom se quedase a cuidar al pequeño niño por si alguien quisiese lastimarle.

—Creí que tu reunión con los franceses iba a ser más larga-comenzó a decir Tim, al sentir la presencia de su esposo en la habitación mientras terminaba de cambiarse la ropa, a causa de cuidar a sus dos pequeños no espero dormirse con estos y más aún porque quería esperar al retorno del demonio a la mansión para saber que se encontraba bien.

Ra's se acercó hasta el menor y evitó que terminara de ponerse su camisa de dormir, abrazándolo a espaldas de este y dándole más besos y arrumacos como una de sus manos levemente repasaba aquella cicatriz de la cesárea, una que era demasiada notoria y que comenzó a ganarse el odio del menor al sentirse feo por esta como creyendo que su esposo lo miraría con asco por tal cicatriz; razones no le hicieron falta a Tim de comenzar a usar camisas y demás ropa para dormir y evitar tomar una ducha en conjunto con su pareja o que este lo viese desnudo pero por más que lo ocultase, sabía que el otro tarde o temprano lo atraparía y vería, allí estaba.

—Déjala es fea...-gruñe molesto, tratando de quitar las manos del mayor sobre su vientre plano cicatrizado pero Ra's se lo impidió tomando las manos del chico y alejándolas, el mayor no paraba de repetirle y susurrarle palabras de cariño y amor sobre su belleza.

—Habibi, sabes que me gustas, además esa cicatriz es por llevar a nuestro pequeño, ¿O me dirás que te arrepientes de dar a luz a Asad?-preguntó con voz suave sin dejar de darle besos en él hombros y cuello al menor.

Ra's sabía que hasta lo notaba en la mirada y gestos de su amado que su pequeño hijo era su mundo entero así que dudaba que el menor detestara el haber tenido un hijo y obtuvo su respuesta de forma rápida en una negación casi enojada de pensar que odiaba a su hijo, cuando era todo lo contrario que sentía Tim por su pequeño niño.

—Deja de hundirte en preocupaciones amado, porque nunca me alejaré de tu lado, eres mío-murmuro con una sonrisa siguiendo con sus mimos y cariños, al ver más relajado al menor como receptivo a sus manoseaos, hasta que escucho un gemido suave escapar de esos labios carmines lo que lo empujó a ir más allá.

Tim se dejó a ser acostado en la cama y menos sentir esos labios húmedos besar cada parte de su piel, los manoseos todo era cada vez más caliente y el olor a sexo comenzó a sentirse en el aire de aquella habitación, Ra's bajaba por el cuerpo porcelana del chico y se enfrascó en darle más atenciones y besos a la cicatriz en su vientre plano que sin notarlo para Tim era aún más sensible y sus gemidos eran más fuertes. Hubieran seguido dándose más besos y arrumacos y llegado a algo más de no ser porque escucharon los pasos de un niño en el pasillo, Ra's gruñó al ser detenidos mientras que Tim se reía de la situación y solo atrajo al mayor y le dio un beso calmando su enojo.

—¿Mami? ¿Papi?-pregunta el pequeño Asad mientras abre a duras penas la puerta del cuarto de sus padres al no recibir una respuesta afirmativa de estos, y se acerca como puede con su pijama y mameluco de león hasta la cama de los dos adultos.

—Ven acá mi amor-dijo Tim que cargo y subió al pequeño niño a la cama con cuidado dejándolo encima de su pecho, acurrucándolo mejor y dándole besos en la mejilla mientras que Ra's se acomodaba en la cama para abrazarlos a los dos como taparlos con las sabanas y cobertores de seda negra.

La familia se quedó durmiendo junta a pesar de perder una buena noche de sexo la pareja no les molesto compartir su tiempo con su pequeño cachorro, que felizmente dormía en medio de ambos padres aunque debes en cuando el pequeño durante la noche intercambiaban al pequeño para que duerman encima de alguno de sus padres o sea abrazado por alguno de estos.


	51. Relaciones nomadas (AllxDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All x Richard Gryason

Dick era mucho ya la vez poco, muchas personas hasta la misma alta sociedad se lo comían con la mirada desde que llegó a las manos de Bruce Wayne abandonando su vieja vida de acróbata por la muerte de sus padres, Dick en un inicio fue ingenuo nunca noto aquellos ojos como miraban hasta que fue creciendo y su misma forma de ser le trajo un par de problemas al no saber cómo asentar una relación formal y durare y quienes más sufrían siempre eran Kori y Bárbara las cuales al final de cuentas y muchos años le dieron la espalda al mayor sobre volver a estar juntos, puede que Dick llorara por ello pero este siempre terminaba buscando alguien más y no tardó mucho en que comenzará a hacer caso algunas citas con chicos, no se declararía abiertamente bisexual no como su hermano Jason ni mucho menos homosexual como Tim.

El estuvo con varios de estos y muchas de sus relaciones no duraron ni un mes o dos, pero muchas de estas las llevaba aún en su memoria según las situaciones, el porqué o que los orilló a ser una pareja como también el dolor de cada uno a su partida como la traición que provocó sin querer en contra de sus mismos hermanos.

* * *

**_Roy Harper ..._ **

* * *

Roy Harper, Arsenal, el antes aprendiz de Green Arrow, un pelirrojo que no sólo fue su compañero de equipo en los Jóvenes Titanes y luego en los Titanes, sino que también un gran amigo suyo que terminó compartiéndolo con su primer hermano menor adoptivo Jason Todd y tristemente no sólo eso sino también su amante porque empezaron aquella relación clandestina a espalda del forajido por mucho que intentó evitarlo o eso quizo pensar Dick, su relación guardó silencio por largo cinco años hasta que en uno de sus deslices Jason los atrapó, aún recuerda la pelea, gritos y las palabras de odio desde ese día no sólo la relación entre el petirrojo rebelde y el arquero se destruyo sino que también la relación de hermanos entre ambos chicos esta vez se hundió por completo.

Roy y Dick siguieron un tiempo con su relación hasta que Arsenal rompió aquello al saber que su relación no iba a funcionar al notar como el petirrojo ponía los ojos en otras personas y como coqueteaba con estas, Dick aceptó el rompimiento aunque le dolió verlo irse y más aún como este acepto una relación con Donna Troy, y más aún como la pequeña niña de este prefería estar más con la amazona que al acróbata.

* * *

**_Halrold Jordán ..._ **

* * *

Fue extraño, una relación demasiada extraña para el mismo petirrojo, ¿Sí Bruce lo descubrió? Pueda que sí pero nunca dio mención o alguna pista de ello, parecía casi importarle poco lo que hiciese con su vida amorosa como sexual aún si esos hombres o mujeres era héroes y miembros de la JL.

Su relación en sí, comenzó con mucho coqueteo mutuo y un par de visitas a la cama, nada inusual ni fuera de lo común en la vida de Richard Grayson ni mucho menos cuando está salto de ser una relación sexual a una de novios o pareja, pobre básicamente aquello era lo más normal en su vida como el hecho que sus parejas siempre terminaran con él por lo mujeriego y puto que era en muchas ocasiones, así mismo como su infidelidad.

El tiempo que corrió entre ambos fue el mejor pero podía notar como el mejor amigo del castaño, el velocista, Flash, Barry Allen, miraba a la pareja a lo lejos con tristeza y dolor porque aquel rubio amaba en secreto al linterna verde aunque nunca lo demostraría por temor de arruinar su relación de gran amistad. El acróbata le dio pena hasta tristeza aquello, porque cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con su novio el pobre chico era desplazado cada vez más lejos hasta casi quedar al borde del olvido por Hal, casi porque un par de ocasiones casi como si de una iluminación que tuviera Hal recordaba de su existencia y pero solo duraba el momento.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos no pudieron seguir juntos no porque alguno halla traicionado o sido infiel, por muy coquetos que eran el par y ser el centro de atención de la da más por el contrario fue aquí mismo el propio Dick quien acabó la relación, porque no podía seguir viendo con dolor aquel pobre velocista escarlata que miraba con anhelo y cuidaba hasta se arriesgaba su propia vida para salvar al guardián espacial de los Green Lanterns aunque este mismo no le agradecía ni decía nada al Barry por ese tipo de atenciones, para el triste dolor del corazón del velocista esto caía cual puñalada directa a su pecho.

Dick trató claro de mostrar aquello para que Hal mejor fuera con Barry pero Hal en su momento no le importo y aún menos cuando terminaron su relación, hasta que el velocista termino rindiéndose y se fue con alguien más para no seguir sufriendo bajo el consejo de Iris y termino mejor enrollándose con Oliver en una relación y dejó de lado sus contemplaciones a su mejor amigo, y fue allí que Hal cayó en cuenta el cambio por parte de su amigo y no tardó mucho en darse cuentas de más cosas que no vienen al caso explicar.

* * *

**_Conner Kent..._ **

* * *

Lo suyo no fue una relación ni nada por el estilo, solo un simple error por el alcohol, un error que le costó cara su relación tanto fraternal con el acróbata con el tercer petirrojo como la relación amorosa que tenía el menor con él mitad kriptoniano, ¿Porqué? Sencillo, Tim no podía mirar aquello como un accidente o desliz ni nada de esas cosas, sino más que una infidelidad y traición de parte de ambos.

Tim había ido a hacer unas cosas a la universidad y regresaría tarde a su departamento compartido con Kent, Conner lo sabia por eso no se preocupaba por el menor y estaba atento si él pedía que llegase por el o algo parecido. Durante ese tiempo el clon se pasó tranquilamente en el departamento hasta que recibió la visita de Dick que venía a pedir ayuda de su hermanito a causa de haber terminado su relación hacia un par de horas y esta depresivo, Conner trató de consolarlo con palabras pero el acróbata quizás fuera por haber bebido más de la cuenta momentos antes de llegar a la casa de la pareja formalizada o solo los defectos de sentirse solo, sea que fuese el circense se abalanzó encima del clon comiéndolo a besos y el joven Kent quedó en estado de shock sin saber qué hacer y cuando había tomado una decisión de alejarlo era demasiado tarde ya había llegado Tim a la casa.

El menor los vio con odio a ambos por mucho que Dick quizo y trató de convencer que fue su culpa pero Tim no le hizo caso y lo tiro fuera del departamento a puros golpes e hizo lo mismo a Conner pero usando un anillo de kriptonita y marcando un perfecto puñetazo en cara, sin evitar colocar en la cereza del pastel y eso fue romper su relación y tirarle un par de sus cosas al pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta y señala para que ninguno entrase.

El primer Robin se sintió culpable de ver cómo tanto su hermanito como Conner sufrieron hablo con el clon, más este lo ignoro y mejor tomó sus cosas del suelo metiéndolas en una mochila que con suerte Tim le había dejado afuera y sin decir nada se fue de allí, el kriptoniano no se dejaría llevar por los deseos de golpear al idiota porque sabía que también tenía cierta culpa de dejase por el mayor de los petirrojos y no hacer nada para quitárselo a tiempo.

Pasaron las semanas casi dos mese desde lo sucedido las cosas son se complicaron, si ya con Jason la familia se fragmentó con Tim fue el doble porque el menor desde esa traición por parte del acróbata dejó de ser parte de la familia hasta termino mudándose de Gotham City para ir a San Francisco, aún no sabían si seguía activo como Red Robin y de ser así él trabajaba solo ya que no sabían noticias de parte de ningún héroe sobre su paradero no hasta que al misma Stephanie habló y pidió que los dejase en paz a él y a Conner, porque al parecer Tim perdono al clon más no a Dick por aquello y el circense tenía la duda si el mismo Jason le había contado sobre su desliz con su ex novio pelirrojo para que el mismo tercer petirrojo también tomase esa decisión.

* * *

_**Wallace West...** _

* * *

Su mejor amigo desde que lo conoció cuando era simplemente el chico maravilla en zapatillas de duende, su amistad nunca murió a pesar de los años y las adversidades aunque detrás de esas sonrisas y buena amistad muy pocos sabían que aquellos amigos también habían explorado en el mundo sexual a temprana edad entre ambos, y eso siguió aún cuando alguno estuviese en alguna relación amorosa con alguien más era como una acuerdo tácito entre ambos acróbata y velocista.

Cuando Wally se casó y formó una familia con Linda Park esto no cambió su relación de amigos con derecho o más bien de amantes secretos, se excusaban con salidas amistosas y misiones fuera para poder pasar más de una noche juntos y enredarse entre las sábanas de un hotel cualquiera de alguna ciudad alejada de la de origen de ambos héroes y si algún compañero que los pudiese delatar de sus encuentros furtivos; sin embargo todo lo bueno se acabo ya que Linda no dejo de ser tan ilusa y confrontó a Wally ante sus salida demasiado a menudo como el hecho que ya no tenían mucho contacto entre ambos, el pelirrojo no tuvo de otra que romper su relación ilícita para poder conservar a su familia más específicamente a sus dos mellizos.

Dick por muy diferente que hubiera sido a sus demás relaciones de días, semanas o meses hasta años no lloro por solo un rato luego busco a quien más meter a su cama o su vida, por el contrario sufrió, ese día sufrió porque él si llego amar a Wally pero ambos no fueron capaces de abrirse y enfrentar el mundo y menos aceptar sus sentimientos ante los demás gente.


	52. Una visita doble al suegro (KonTim) (BizzaJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim) (Timkon)  
> Jason Todd/ Bizarro (Bizzajay)  
> AU Mpreg

Era reacio a que su suegro Lex Luthor se acercara a su esposo y posteriormente a su pequeña y adorada Jazmín, tenía miedo que al igual que Bruce en su momento quisieran picar a su pequeña con agujas y demás por ser mitad kriptoniana, por supuesto acepto la ayuda del empresario de Industrias Luthor para el momento que la pequeña iba a nacer porque tenía miedo que la pequeña muriese durante el parto que era más una tortura y la insistencia de Bizarro de aceptar la mano amiga del empresario y a regañadientes acepta pero con la condición que la pequeña no estará a manos de este en ningún momento, lo mismo pasó cuando unos cuatro años después nació el pequeño Chris.

Sin embargo Jason no era el único que pensaba que no quería dejar a sus pequeños a las manos de Luthor y ese segundo petirrojo era Tim, que al igual que el mayor ambos estaban pegados a Lex como familia quieran o no y con ello tenían que aceptar algunas veces a regañadientes las visitas de estos a sus casas o fiestas y uno de esos días los petirrojos fueron convencidos por medio de artimañas tanto de sus maridos como del multimillonario, y sin más el par concordaron que irían juntos al lugar más aún porque Tim aceptaba que no podría conducir porque el menor estaba en su primer embarazo y eran un par de gemelos porque lo reducía mucho su esfuerzo físico.

—Sabes Babybird, pereces como si te hubieras tragado una pelota de playa-se ríe como nunca antes Jason mientras ayuda a su pequeño hermano menor a subir al auto, y el menor ya acostumbrado a sus bromas no le regañó solo bufo molesto como negó con la cabeza.

—Cállate, que al menos en tu embarazo no fuiste una carga para Bizarro todo el tiempo-acusó tratando de controlar su vocabulario como su estado de animo ya que podía hacerle mal a los pequeños según los muchos libros que había leído, Jason no le llevó la contraria porque en cierta forma podía hacer muchas cosas el solo, cosas que ni Tim ahora podía y molesto tenía que aceptar la ayuda de Conner.

—Tío Tim...-llamo uno de los pequeños o mejor dicho Chris de 4 años, porque su hermana se había dormido en el viaje con el rostro pegada al vidrio o lo estuvo porque la "mamá" del par le puso una pequeña almohada para que no se golpeara contra el vidrio durante su viaje de regreso- ¿Cuándo nacerán mis primitos?-pregunto inocente el pequeño acercándose desde atrás al asiento del copiloto Tim.

—Dentro de un mes, pequeño-con cariño respondió revolviéndole el cabello al pequeño. Chris soltó unas risitas alegres pero se detuvieron porque el pequeño regreso a su puesto ya que Jason había entrado al auto y encendido para seguir su camino rumbo a la mansión de Luthor.

El viaje fue largo y molesto por un momento pero nada que un poco de anécdotas y bromas no pidieran remediarlo y hacerlo más ameno posible, como un par de helados para los dos pequeños niños que se quejaban por el calor del verano que azotaba en gran medida a Metrópolis.

Cuando llegaron los niños salieron alegres de la camioneta del "mamá", mientras Jason ayudaba a Tim salir de allí y serle de apoyo cuando subieron la pequeña escalinata hasta la puerta de la mansión, una de las sirvientes de la casa los atendió con rapidez y dejo que pasaran directo a la sala de estar donde los esperaba el empresario, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a sus dos pequeños nietos que alegre lo abrazaron aunque Jason estaba que moría de las ganas de quitárselos de encima y solo causaba más gracia a Tim.

Lex le dio a los pequeños un par de juguetes nuevos para que fueran a jugar con ellos al patio trasero mientras que los dos adultos se quedaban con él para pasar el rato platicando más cómodos en la sala de estar, o eso fueron las primeras horas porque el pequeño Christopher se aburrió de estar afuera y regreso a donde estaba los adultos y poder pasar su tiempo con sus dos sobrinos hablándoles o solo escuchándolos con el permiso previo de Tim, la conversación entre el par de yernos con su suegro era algo tranquila.

—¿Chris sucede algo?-preguntó Jason al ver el puchero de su pequeño creyendo que el menor se sentía mal o algo parecido, porque era raro que su segundo hijo hiciera aquella cara porque era más sereno y alegre como el padre de los dos niños.

—Ya no los escucho-dijo el niño con un puchero molesto, causándole algo de gracia a Jason pero la cara de incertidumbre y casi como si pensara el porque de aquello había surgido en Tim, que no comprendía como el par de revoltosos gemelos ya no estaban haciendo nada ni cuando supuestamente dormían se quedaban quietos.

Tim no quiso seguir dándole más vueltas a la cuestión y siguió con tranquilidad platicando con Jason y Lex sobre unas cosas de la familia y debes en cuando el pequeño Chris se le era permitido participar en estas, todo iba bien hasta que el menor se excusó para ir al baño y luego de un par de minutos se escucho un quejido de dolor de parte del menor provenir del pasillo, el forajido y el ex villano sin perder ningún tiempo corrieron a ver qué pasaba como una de las sirvientas que estaba allí cerca encontrando al menor encorvado, jadeando de dolor y apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo que conectaban las recámaras inferiores, la entrada y la sala de estar.

—¿Tim que sucede?-preguntó preocupado Jason ayudando al menor a enderezarse pero eso solo causó otro quejido de dolor, y como si una corazonada le diera al mayor ante lo que pasaba no dudo en cargar en brazos a Tim y miro a su suegro- Tenemos que ir al hospital y llamar a Conner-afirmó aunque sonaba más una orden para el empresario.

—Vamos, los llevaré al hospital, Collet, cuida de los niños y no les pierdas de vista-ordenó serio Lex caminando hacia la salida de la casa guiando a Jason hasta la camioneta del mayor, el forajido no le molesto el ceder a su suegro el que condujera, ya que tendría que calmar a Tim que comenzó a tener signos de caer en el pánico por el dolor y el miedo del adelanto de este mismo.

La sirvienta vio partir el automóvil con los tres adultos antes de ir a cumplir su deber de cuidar a los dos pequeños hijos del segundo petirrojo, los cuales fueron fácil de persuadir de preguntas con un poco de helado , palomitas y dulces, aunque Jazmín ya tenía una idea donde andaban porque eso mismo le pasó cuando su hermanito Chris iba a nacer.

El tráfico no tardó en atraparlos y maldiciones volaron como nunca antes por esta, Tim estaba deseando morir porque el dolor de las contracciones lo tenía casi al borde de la locura aún con la ayuda de Jason en mantener la calma y respirar no le servían de nada con el miedo de dar a luz en un auto en medio del tráfico sin ayuda de un médico o partera, durante ese tiempo Lex se tomó la libertad de llamar a su hijo y le amenazo con que llegara a tiempo al hospital para que vea a sus dos pequeños por nacer, aunque Conner tenía más miedo de los gritos y maldiciones de su pequeño esposo a su persona, que aunque no tuviera el celular se podían escuchar a la perfección sin necesidad de su supero oído.

—¡Lo voy a matar!-gritó Tim ante una contracción y sugerir más fuerte la mano de Jason. El mayor solo se reía y le seguía aquello para tratar de distraer al menor en la mejor medida de lo posible y no se enfocará en si en el tráfico vehicular que había.

—Ya me imagino las noticias mañana por la mañana en primera plana: "Timothy Drake esposo del empresario Conner Kent, asesino a su esposo por dejarlo embarazado de dos gemelos"-riendo pero su risa murió cuando Tim no le bastó con apretar su mano sino hasta le clavo las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar, haciendo que sisee de dolor.

Tardaron salir del tráfico y con suerte al llegar al hospital el menor aún le faltaba un poco más por dilatar, para poder dar a luz por lo que lo dejaron en una habitación en el ala de maternidad con la compañía de Jason mientras Lex esperaba en la entrada del hospital al arribo de Conner y así conducirlo a la habitación del menor y que lo torturase a él en lugar de su segundo hermano, que terminaría con una mano dislocada al final del día.

Lex espero por un largo rato hasta que vio a su hijo llegar corriendo al lugar con su saco a medio poner, la corbata mal puesta, juraba que había lodo un poco en la parte inferior de los pantalones como en los zapatos, y su cabello era un desastre, no se fijó ni cuando entro a la recepción del hospital que Lex estaba allí esperándole corrió hasta la enfermera de la recepción para pedir donde estaba el menor pero fue detenido por el empresario que le miró con seriedad.

—¡Lo siento, sé que dijiste que viniera lo más pronto posible pero el tráfico me atrapo, una anciana me ataco con una escoba porque creyó que era un ladrón no podía usar mis poderes sin llamar la atención!-se excusó de forma rápida dando grandes bocanadas de aire y tratando de arreglarse la corbata por miedo a la mirada de su aspecto por parte del otro Luthor.

—Eso es de poco, apresúrate que no me sorprende que Timothy ya debe de estar dando a luz a tus dos hijos y tú aquí perdiendo tiempo-regaño Lex y antes que pudiera intercambiar más palabras vio como el muchacho salió corriendo según el a donde debía estar la dirección de la habitación pero luego se regresa para pedir la dirección al adulto-. Habitación 405, en el ala de maternidad-Conner le agradeció y volvió a correr.

La mala suerte de Conner no se había limitado solo en llegar al hospital, sino que también estaba en el propio lugar donde a medida que se acercaba a la habitación del menor algo lo quería detener o le pasaba algo a medio camino para que se retrasará pero al final logró llegar al cuarto corriendo hasta termino tropezándose y golpeándose de cara contra el piso de la habitación causándole gracia a Jason y preocupación a su pareja pero este se levantó excusándose que no le había dolido más se notaba que era todo lo contrario, Jason solo se excusó para dejar al par solos aún riendo de la mala suerte del pobre mitad kriptoniano.

—Perdón mi amor, te juro que venía lo más rápido pero tuve problemas...-se disculpó mientras se acerca a su esposo y tomó su mano como le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Tim le negó a que diera más explicaciones aguantando gemir de dolor con tal de poner escuchar la voz del mayor- ¿Te dieron la epidural?-preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado confortando lo de la mejor forma.

—N..no...-gimió adolorido y casi al borde del llanto, Conner le dio más besos y con suavidad le acariciaba cómo podía la espalda con su mano libre. Tim se negó a dejar a ir al mayor cuando este quizo ir a buscar la enfermera para que el menor recibiera el analgésico y pudiera soportar mejor el dolor- Quédate, no te vayas-pidió con los ojos llorosos y este acepto.

Pasaron un par de insufribles horas más y toda la sala de espera estaba abarrotada por la familia Wayne y Kent esperando noticias de la pareja, hasta se habían hecho un par de turnos para ir a la dispensadora de bolsas de papas fritas o para la cafetería por un poco de café, Jason había llamado debes en cuando a la mansión para saber el estado de sus dos cachorros aún cuando Bizarro le había incisivo que ellos estaban en un lugar seguro su instinto de "mamá" sobre protectora no le permitía darse ese lujo, hasta el punto que sus pequeños se aburrieron de estar solos en la casa de los Luthor y la sirvienta los llevo al hospital. Todo estuvo bien hasta que vieron al doctor que atendió el parto llegará para decirle que podían ir a ver a la pareja Kent-Drake.

En la habitación Tim se encontraba más que dormido después de la insistencia de Conner de que recobrará fuerzas y descansará con tranquilidad, dejandole a cargo a los dos pequeños gemelos Jake y James que estaban igual que su "mamá" profundamente dormidos uno chupandose un dedo y el otro aferrándose a la camisa blanca de su padre que no podía aún creer el que sus dos cachorros habían nacido y estaba entre sus brazos, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la familias Wayne, Kent y Luthor entraron a la habitación pero evitaron hacer mucho ruido al notar que Tim y los dos bebes dormían; aunque Chris estaba encima de de su tío porque quería ver de por era mano a sus dos primos y poder saludarlos más Conner le pidió el favor que esperase porque le entregó Jake a su padre Lex para que lo cargase quedándose con James, el mayor se agachó para dejar que el pequeño niño pudiera ver a su primo como hablarle de manera alegre.

Tim no se molesto cuando supo que Lex tuvo a uno de sus pequeños entre sus brazos, porque estaba en algo agradecido tanto con el como con Jason de ayudarle en aquel momento, el menor solo les dejaba en claro que cuando quería a uno de sus hijos entre sus brazos era una orden que se cumplía por miedo a no enojarlo y el día en que el menor salió del hospital Conner fue quien estuvo ayudándolo hasta feliz se encargó de colocarle la ropa y pañales a los dos pequeños gemelos, causándole solo ternura a Tim de ver a su pareja de manera tan paternal y entregada.

Los hijos de Jason eran los más emocionados por querer ver y pasar su tiempo con sus dos primos, aunque Jazmín no se atrevía como Chris a tocarlos por creer que se romperían o algo, porque uno de los gemelos era más pequeño que el otro y lucia más frágil -porque según escucho de sus padres en una conversación ajena el pequeño James no tendría que haber nacido vivo por su frágil estado y aún el médico dudaba que el pequeño logrará sobrevivir antes del año-, y la pequeña niña se negó a decirle aquello a su hermano al ver lo emocionado y feliz por sus primos.

Uno de esos días Tim le permitió con vigilancia que el pequeño segundo hijo de los Todd cargara al pequeño James, Chris se mostraba alegre hasta lo arrullaba y le hablaba, el pequeño bebé solo se acurrucaba contra su pecho y una de sus manitas se aferraba a la camisa del niño de 4 años y levemente entre abría sus ojitos de un precioso azul cielo solo para ver al menor con curiosidad y pereza. Tim se había quedado viendo todo el tiempo la convivencia entre el niño y su bebé pero cuando vio a el pequeño Chris sentarse en la alfombra y entre el montón de cojines y mantas que habían en una esquina de la habitación para cuando los gemelos comenzarán a querer caminar o sentarse, Chris seguía hablándole y contándole historias a uno de los bebés de los Drake-Kent hasta le hizo un pequeño nido de mantas y colchas al bebé dejándolo encima de estas y se acostó a su lado, puso su mano encima del pequeño el cual curioso jugaba con esta y mordió uno de sus dedos que al final termino usándolo como chupete improvisado.

Chris como James se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra de la habitación con una sonrisa, el niño abrazaba levemente al pequeño bebé como si lo protegiera de algo o alguien y a la vez brindándole su calor y compañía. Tim había subido a la habitación y al ver a su hijo y sobrino dormidos le lleno de ternura, con cuidado tomo unas sábanas limpias y cubrió a los dos pequeños como le dio un vistazo a su pequeño cachorro para acomodarlo en el pequeño nido y así saber que no le pasaría nada mientras dormía allí. Tim se quedó en la habitación cuidando de los dos menores mientras tenía entre sus brazos a un dormido Jack que le fue entregado por su esposo que tuvo que salir en una emergencia de la empresa aún sino quería irse de su pequeño y cálido hogar, y aún menos dejar a su lindo esposo y más aún sus dos pequeños hijos, sin embargo la pequeña familia no quedó sola en aquella granja sino que Lex unos ratos más tarde fue a visitarlos y pasar un rato con su yerno y nietos o solo con dos de ellos, ya que Tim le explicó que Chris y James dormían en el piso de arriba.

Pueda que los dos petirrojos no les agrada a la idea de ser yernos de Lex en un inicio y aún con el pasar de los años cuando se casaron con sus respectivas parejas, pero esas asperezas se iban limando y el primero en ser más abierto con Lex fue Tim siendo seguido un poco más tarde por Jason que le debió muchas porque el empresario debes en cuando sacaba de alguna preocupación al segundo petirrojo cuando sus hijos enfermaban de manera extraña por su organismo de ser mitad humano y mitad Kriptoniano corrompido, en cuanto a sus nietos, ellos disfrutaban teniendo un abuelo con más tiempo libre y no se molestaba en pausar sus reuniones o trabajo para darles su tiempo y algo totalmente diferente por parte de Bruce pero eso es otra historia.


	53. ¿No son solo cuentos, verdad? (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne (Superbat) 
> 
> Fem!Bruce  
> AU Sin capas

Los cuentos que los abuelos o ancianos narran muchas veces pueden tomarse como locuras de personas que no sabían explicar los misterios tan sencilla de la vida, aunque habían veces que esas historias descabelladas podrían ser una efímera parte de ser verdad, esa eran las preguntas que se planteaba Clark Kent, un granjero y padre soltero de la pequeña localidad de Smarville.

Siempre de niño le habían contado esas historias sobre brujas malvadas, que montaban escobas, piel arrugada y verde, siempre acompañadas de un gato negro, que les gustaba hacer el mal al prójimo y que nunca debes verlas, oírlas y mucho menos enojarlas. Era un niño demasiado inocente e ingenuo para creer esas habladurías de ancianos de pueblo, ¿Cierto?

Sin embargo durante las noches su primogénito de 4 años, Jon, se le acerba para pedir dormir con él porque decía que una mujer o un gato negro extraños entraba a su habitación, cuando lo escucho la primera vez como loco se levanto a revisar, por si algún ladrón o animal callejero se había metido a la casa, sin embargo; no encontró nada que dijese de dicha visita inesperada, siguió pasando con el resto de días hasta que se acostumbro creyendo que eran locuras de su hijo muy imaginativo, y empezó a dejar que Jon, durmiese con él. No obstante, tuvo que poner un límite cuando el pequeño ya tenía 6 años y sobretodo porque ya tenía un trabajo en el periódico, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de no dormir mucho, por lo que Jon se tuvo que acostumbrar a dormir solo cuando la mujer extraña o el gato negro entraban a su cuarto después de medianoche, hasta que Clark, ya no escucho de la boca de su hijo historias de la mujer y creyó que lo había superado, ¿Verdad?

Por que si fuera así, ¿Porqué rayos se levanto en medio la madrugada y camino en dirección al cuarto de su hijo en medio de la penumbra? Sencillo, no quería despertar a su hijo o eso se quiso hacer creer, mientras caminaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta semi abierta, que tenía su hijo, sorpresa que con ayuda de la luz de la luna fue ver a una figura de un adulto caminando de un lado a otro, así mismo se notaba que cargaba a alguien en sus brazos como si lo arrullara. Por un instante creyó su mente le jugaba la broma de que veía a su difunta esposa, Lois Lane, y que está cargaba a su hijo en brazo; lo hubiera creído de no ser que cuando notó que el supuesto bulto de la cama de su primogénito no estaba, por lo que sus especulaciones quedaron lejos y sus miedos se apoderan de su ser, sin pensarlo mucho abrió de golpe la puerta y encendió la luz, y por fin pudo ver que aquella figura fémina no era de su esposa, su esposa nunca fue una mujer alta, cabellos negros y largos hasta su cintura, piel blanca porcelana, pero lo que sí destacaba de aquella mujer era el vestido largo negro y el sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color. El alma y el aliento se le fue a Clark, al pasar de ver a la fémina, a ver qué era lo que cargaba en sus brazos, era ni más ni menos que su hijo dormido, y como si de un golpe se tratase, su ira se hizo presente en su ser y estuvo apunto de gritarle a la mujer que saltase a su hijo, pero su voz fue acallada por la de la mujer que dijo:

—No me sorprende que se tardará mucho en averiguar los cuentos de su hijo, señor Kent —La voz de la mujer y el tono indiferente con el que hablaba le sorprendió de sobre manera. No apartó su mirada de la extraña mujer, que se acercó hasta la cama del infante y dejó al niño devuelta en su sitio.

Iba a cuestionarle el porque o el que estaba haciendo allí, pero la mujer tan pronto dejo a su hijo en la cama, se desvaneció como si de polvo o arena se tratase, dejando casi sin palabras al adulto.

Después de aquel evento, Clark cambió la habitación de su hijo y así mismo de ser posible dormía con él, porque algo dentro suyo le decía que no lo dejase solo y a merced de que volviese aquella mujer, Jon, por el otro lado, lo tomo como algo bueno hasta le agradaba dormir con su padre aunque poco a poco extraño las visitas de aquella extravagante mujer, que después de perderle el miedo lograba arrullarlo durante sus noches de insomnio o de pesadillas, como la madre que no pudo disfrutar de su compañía y cariño en su tierna infancia.

Durante esos meses todo volvió a la misma calma, hasta que Jon, regreso un día de la escuela con ello traía un pequeño animal peculiar, un gato negro pequeño, el menor rogó a su padre de quedárselo como contándole como lo encontró abandonado en una caja en la calle y solo, su padre dudoso de si era buena idea dejar al animalito vivir en su hogar debido a que aún recordaba los acontecimientos de la mujer que encontró con su hijo, pero ver que él felino era algo manso con el menor decidió que podía quedárselo, y por un se fundó Clark juro que vio algo en los ojos del animal, antes que Jon corriera con su nueva mascota a la habitación.

Lástima que a Clark, no le contaron que las brujas también tenían de compañeros a un familiar, y que exactamente su hijo se topó con el familiar de una de estas, no lo supo hasta que empezó a notar que el felino era demasiado inteligente para ser un gato doméstico y que solo le hacía falta hablar para completar ese círculo extraño, su hijo por otro lado, lo trataba como si fuera un amigo humano, preguntándole que quería, si le gustaba su comida o si quería comprarlo, cosas típicas de un niños que se encariña con su mascota, es lo que se quiso engañar, Clark.

Todo siguió así, hasta que un cierto día su madre, la viuda Martha Kent, llegó de visita a la de su único hijo y nieto, todo fue risas y alegría pero la señora Kent no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la mascota de su nieto, Jon, y cuando el menor se fue de la casa a jugar al granero siendo acompañado por la mascota, la anciana se giró a ver a su hijo y sin tapujos ni deseos de suavizar las cosas, dijo:

—Tienes al familiar de una bruja, Clark —La sentencia fue directa y noto como el color del rostro de su hijo de palidecía cuando dijo la palabra "bruja". Martha Kent, como si lo intuyese lo que su hijo pensaba no dudó en proseguir con si diálogo—, ¿Desde cuando la has visto? —Pregunto con tono de orden la madre del ahora periodista.

—Desde hace unos cinco meses —Inicio, tras salir de su pequeño trance y tomar fuerzas para seguir su narrativa hacia su madre—, apareció en el cuarto de Jon, lo tenía entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera arrullando —Explicó Clark, con algo de miedo por su hijo, y casi decidido a ir a quitar ese animal de los brazos del pequeño niño.

—¿No tenía marcas ni nada, verdad? —Cuestionó su madre deteniéndolo, a lo cual su hijo respondía con rapidez aquello dio un respiro de alivio a la señora Kent, que dejó más que desconcertado a su hijo— Eso quiere decir que no lo lastimara, no lo está buscando para lastimarlo, además, es raro que deje a su familiar con el pequeño, quizás se encariño con el pequeño, Jon —Explicó Martha con una tranquilidad más grande.

La anciana le explico cómo mantener alegre aquel familiar y evitar que la bruja se enfureciese, aunque Clark, quería echar a patadas al animal pero si la bruja mando al animal a donde estaba su hogar, no era una buena manera causar aquello y menos si enfurecía a la bruja, no quería que su hijo cargará con alguna maldición y menos su descendencia aún sin la conocía y solo especulaba por una, así que, lo tolero, aunque no quiso, lo tolero.

Con el pasar del tiempo se volvió común, hasta trataba al animal como alguien más de la familia y este solo se dejaba tocar y cargar por el niño, así mismo, Clark vio como a su pequeña granja llegaba un cuervo pequeño que no temía a su espantapájaros y no destruir ninguno de sus cultivos solo estaba allí, viendo que pasaba alrededor de la granja pero ahuyentaba a los de su misma clase, como recompensa el granjero le dejaba algún que otro bote con agua y algunas semillas al pájaro, aunque más tarde descubrió que el cuervo tenía un cómplice que compartía territorio y comida, era un halcón peregrino. Los dejo pasar, porque estaba feliz de que esos animales le ayudaban con proteger sus cosechas, tiempo después otro gato se unió a la familia y era más juguetón y cariñoso que el que se había vuelto mascota de su hijo, así mismo el nuevo felino pasaba todo el tiempo a su lado sin importar si había o no agua de por medio, cosa rara para un gato común y no necesitaba ser un genio para creer que era otro familiar de la bruja, por lo que prefirió seguir tratando al animal como siempre lo hacía.

Todo hubiera sido normal, de no ser que un día de esos unos prófugos de Gotham traspasaron la frontera y entraron a Smaville, huyendo de la policía y decidieron probar suerte en la granja de los Kent para huir y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para obtener lo que querían, el grupo de tres criminales se adentraron en la casa, silenciosos y armados con cuchillos y solo uno andaba un revolver en sus manos, listos para matar a cualquier inquilino de la casa si por error se levantaba; lo que no esperaron fue que quienes aparecieron despiertos fueron cierto par de felinos que no dudaron en atacar a los criminales y aprovechando que estaban subiendo por las escaleras para tirarlos de estas, el estruendo fue definitivo para despertar a los inquilinos de la casa y peor aún los gritos de los criminales, Clark corrió a donde debía estar el cuarto de su hijo y le ordenó esconderse y llamar a la policia, mientras tomaba un viejo rifle que perteneció a su padre Jonathan Kent.

Cuando camino a las escaleras y predio las luces del segundo piso para iluminar tenue en la primera planta, no imagino encontrarse conque los dos felinos domésticos había pasado a ser dos grandes panteras negras, que tenían acorralados a los criminales asustados, temblando y heridos a una esquina de la sala de estar, así mismo; no muy lejos en los candelabros colgantes de la casa estaban parados el cuervo y el halcón peregrino, viendo de forma amenazante a los intrusos de la casa.

Clark se quedó ayudando en la vigía de esos criminales hasta que escucho el ruido de las sirenas de la policía, allí vio con asombro como los grandes felinos se transformaban en dos simples gatos comunes, sin embargo, no se movieron de su sitio y persiguieron a los criminales hasta el porche de la casa después de que fueron arrestados y sacados de la casa, el granjero tuvo que dar su declaración al oficial, que aún dudaba de que las heridas de garras hubieran sido hechas por un par de simple felinos domésticos.

—Eso estuvo cerca... —Murmuró aliviado el adulto, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa donde lo esperaba parado su pequeño hijo, que cargaba a uno de los felinos mientras el otro estaba a sus pies, de las aves no podía notar donde se encontraban y no era raro pensar que seguían dentro de la casa—. Vamos, adentro Jon, quizás un poco de chocolate caliente ayude con el susto —Hablo con calma a su hijo, aunque aún sentía la impotencia de que casi iban a morir a manos de esos hombres sin siquiera imaginarlo.

—¿Le podemos dar un poco a Damian? —Preguntó el menor, entrando a la casa aún cargando al felino que parecía feliz de la atención del niño de actuales once años, mientras que el otro felino camino al lado del niño como si lo escoltará.

Clark, acepto la oferta de su hijo, padre e hijo se fueron al comedor y cocina donde prepararon el codiciado chocolate caliente, a sabiendas que sería difícil volver a pegar ojo durante el resto de la noche por lo suscitado con los visitantes de Gotham, aunque el único que no se durmió fue Clark, porque el pequeño Jon, al estar seguro junto a su padre y los animales se termino durmiendo con cara en la mesa, el adulto lo cargo en brazo y lo fue a dejar a su cama para que descansase mejor, lo que no espero por casi tercera vez en la noche fue ver que sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor estaba aquella fémina, que hacía casi un año atrás había visto.

—Timothy, me contó lo que pasó en casa —Hablo con inusual calma la mujer, mientras acariciaba con gentileza al cuervo, que felizmente estaba posada en uno de sus hombros—. Me alegra que no halla pasado a mayores, lo sucedido señor Kent —Los ojos azul metálico se dirigieron a ver al granero que aún no sabia como actual o que decir frente a la bruja, sin temer a meter la pata y esta se enojase de su "falta de educación".

—G...gracias —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios con un tartamudeo que no inquietó o causó alguna cosa a la mujer, que solo alzo una ceja como diciendo en silencio "¿Es la mejor forma en que te puedes comportar?"—, ¿Qui...quiere un poco de chocolate caliente, señorita? —Preguntó tratando de ser amable y dejar su terror frente a la fémina, que solo dio una sonrisa tan pequeña que le causó más nervios al hombre.

—Con gusto acepto su invitación y si puede, traiga un poco de granos de café y migajas de pan, que Timothy y Jason están un poco quisquillosos por aguantar tanto alpiste de loros —Pidió con más educación y formalidad, mientras el halcón peregrino que antes seguía postrado en el candelabro colgante bajo en un perfecto vuelo con gracia y cayó en la mesa junto a la mujer extraña.

El granjero preparo lo pedido y entregó la taza de chocolate caliente a la mujer, en la mejor taza de porcelana que tenía en la estancia y le ofreció a esta si quería algo más, la bruja solo sonrió más alegre de la hospitalidad del hombre aunque intuitivamente comprendía que lo hacía por temor a ser maldecido, aunque ese temor se fue disipando cuando fue pasando el tiempo y la mujer accedió con total calma a decirle su nombre, Beatríz Wayne, así mismo le explicó que nombres tenían cada familiar, siendo el del gato huraño el de Damian (algo que lo asusto porque era exactamente como lo llamaba Jon), el gato adulto era Richard, el cuervo que se estaba comiendo los granos de café era Timothy y el halcón peregrino respondía nombre de Jason.

Decir que después de aquella visita de la señorita Beatríz, sería la última, fue una esperanza muy ilusoria porque la fémina comenzó a ser su aparición en las noches, donde aceptaban quedarse a cenar y para el postre, con el tiempo más y más se fueron viendo hasta que fue una costumbre las visitas tanto de día como de la noche de la educada dama, que parecía encantada con la pequeña familia y Clark, no quiso alejarla de ella, cuando supo que su única familia eran sus familiares y un viejo mayordomo fantasma de nombre Alfred Pennyworth, que los Kent conocieron de forma casi sorpresiva una de sus tantas visitas por parte de la bruja a la casa, justo en el momento en que Clark se disponía a limpiar un pequeño desastre de la cocina y vio como un señor en traje de mayordomo, flotante y transparente limpiaba su desastre con total calma, ese día Clark descubrió que tan fuerte era la madera del piso de su casa, cuando se desmayo de la impresión, eso y que casi muere de un infarto, agradeció que su madre Martha no estuviera en casa porque si él estuvo a punto de ir de patitas a la tumba, no se imagina que le pasaría a su pobre madre anciana de 70 años.


	54. Dos petirrojos y un polluelo (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/Timothy Drake (Jaytim) Mpreg

La noche reinaba en Gotham, una fría y helada noche que solo hacía resaltar lo lúgubre que era al momento que un manto de niebla se agolpara en sus calles como un leve rocío caía del cielo anunciando que en cualquier momento un alud de agua podría precipitarse sobre la ciudad. Los pasos sutiles sobre las escaleras de incendios se podían percibir si tenía toda tu concentración puesta en aquel ruido, el deslizar de la ventana del departamento no se escuchó hasta que está hizo un suave click al llegar a su límite permitido para abrirse.

Jason agradecía haber llegado más que a tiempo a su hogar antes de que aquella tempestad se liberase, no quería pescar un resfriado no es que le desagradase por el contrario le encantaría porque tendría la atención de su pequeño encima dándole mimos y cariños, sin embargo ahora no era bueno hacerlo porque su pequeño estaba en una condición demasiado delicada y tenía miedo de que este terminara infectado por su descuido y terminase en la sala de emergencias, en su debido caso.

El calor de aquel lugar era un alivio, el forajido se fue quitando prenda por prenda dejándola su chaqueta de cuero y la camisa apoyadas en los respaldos de una de las sillas del comedor como sus cinturón de armas, guantes y casco en la mesa, de su cuello se podía notar un pequeño brillo gracias a la luz tanto de una de las lámparas de la sala de estar como de la luna, era una cadena con un hermoso anillo de oro colgando dentro de esta con una leyenda pequeña escrita pero casi imperceptible al ojo humano.

Cansado, sudando y adolorido de su patrulla nocturna decide encaminarse a pasado lentos hasta la sala de estar donde escuchaba una débil respiración tan armoniosa y tranquila, una sonrisa no tardó en brotar de sus labios porque su pequeño estaba dormitando perfectamente enrollando y hecho bolita escondiendo solo parcialmente su vientre abultado de tres meses.

—Hay babybird-murmura negando con la cabeza sin poder quitar su sonrisa divertida, busco por la estancia una sabana encontrándola olvidada en uno de los sillones y con esta lo envolvió evitando apretar demasiado el cuerpo de su pequeño petirrojo, lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación y que durmiese más cómodo en aquel lugar.

Los ojos azules cielo del pequeño chico se fueron abriendo con pereza y sonrío al saber perfectamente quién era el que lo cargaba, no era sólo por el collar sino el olor único a tabaco, pólvora y sangre, olor que ningún murciélago tendría excepto el segundo petirrojo renegado. Su rostro se levanto y con una sonrisa alegre saludo al mayor y le dio un beso suave en la quijada al mayor y se acurrucó aún más en aquel cálido cuerpo mientras sus manos acomodaban un poco la manta dejando sus manos acunando su vientre y mostrando levemente un anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Esa era la vida actual del vigilante y forajido Red Hood y el antes Red Robin, era extraño como la vida los volvió a juntar y unió porque desde que se conocieron nunca se llevaron bien más aún con los intentos de homicidio perpetrados por mayor al pobre muchacho, claro estos no cesaron hasta que la última vez fue durante la lucha por la maldita capucha de Batman después de la desaparición y supuesta muerte del dueño original. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo todo ese odio y rencor cambiara a algo más primero compañerismo, luego amistad y de último amantes y esposos, ahora se embarcarían al viaje de ser padres, un viaje que ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría pero lo aceptaban con una sonrisa de cariño.

—¿Quieres algo más antes de dormir babybird?-preguntó dándole un beso en la frente al menor mientras lo deja en la cama y lo envolvía en más sábanas para que el frío de Gotham no le afectase. Escucho la negación del menor ante algo, y solo estiro sus brazos para pedir que el otro se acostase a su lado- Solo déjame dar un baño rápido, no quiero molestarte con mi olor-pidió con una sonrisa dándole un beso corto pero con cariño.

—Sabes que no me molesta, detesto más el olor a perfume de Kori o el de Dick encima tuyo-murmuro Tim mientras se aferraba a Jason negando dejarlo ir de la cama, además no era la primera vez que el mayor dormía con el apestando a metralla, sangre, sudor y tierra, la vida de vigilantes le hicieron acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas a tal punto que se volvió casi común que no tomar una ducha, claro si vivías lejos de la mansión Wayne.

—Oh, así que la nariz de mi babybird no le molesta esa clase de aromas, pero si el de un perfume de 500 dólares-bromeo con diversión Jason mientras hacía lo pedido por el menor, no sin antes quitarse las botas y los pantalones. A Jason le divertía molestar a su pequeño con aquella cosas porque desde que el petirrojo menor quedo en cinta su olfato se volvió quisquilloso y divertido, porque las cosas que odiaba oler eran las más comunes y hasta pasables por una persona común y corriente.

—Cállate, que sigues así te mando a dormir al sofá-gruño escondiéndose entre los brazos de su pareja, su pequeño refugio seguro y tranquilo de todo el mundo. Su compañero no pudo evitar reírse y menos darle un par de besos en la cabeza, eran tiernos momentos que podían hacerles olvidar un instante que eran vigilantes y que tenían una vida normal fuera de todo ese mundo de capas y súper héroes.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron durmiendo acurrucados, claro teniendo pequeños episodios donde se despertaban ya fuera porque Tim se quejaba del calor de la habitación para tirar las sábanas lejos o si la paranoia de Jason se activaba e iba a revisar el departamento entero para estar seguro de que nadie entro, aunque algunas veces el menor lograba entrarle en razón antes de hacerlo y volvían a intentar dormir o solo se quedaban platicando hasta que les entraba el sueño.

Con el pasar de los meses el embarazo fue creciendo y con alegría de los padres del pequeño niño que esperaban alegres de su llegada, dejando en sorpresa el género del pequeño bebé como pasando algunas decoraciones donde trataban que fuera perfecto si fuese tanto una bebita como un bebito, Jason se negó a aceptar ayuda de armar los muebles del bebé y pintar la habitación de ya sea algún amigo suyo o de esposo o de la familia de los murciélagos aunque Tim había logrado persuadirlo en aceptar de que Conner le ayudase a montar algunos muebles —Porque al inicio de su intento los muebles no eran firmes y terminaban cayendo en un instante de tener peso, cuando el menor pedía una prueba de que el bebé no fuera a lastimarse allí dentro— y que Damian le ayudará a pintar la habitación, aunque ese fue en último momento porque el forajido grito al ver a su pequeño esposo fuera de su reposo obligatorio.

—Jay, por favor, es aburrido pasar solo en cama-dijo molesto el pequeño petirrojo al ser cargado por tercera vez en el dia devuelta a su cama en aquel fin de semana, por parte de su marido que se negó hasta de bajarlo para que caminase hasta su cuarto.

—El doctor dijo que era peligro que saliese de la cama más aún que estás llegando a término-le explicó por tercera vez consecutiva, ignorando cuantas veces más lo había hecho los días anteriores cuando su pequeños babybird hacía caso.

Jason dejó al chico en la cama matrimonial e intentó hablar con el menor pero este se negó a hacerle caso porque estaba molesto y aburrido de estar allí, somos tomo las sábanas y cómo pudo se acostó de costado para darle la espalda al mayor y seguir ignorando la voz de este. El forajido siguió insistiendo pero no pudo hacer cambiar la molestia de su amado petirrojo, así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suspiro cansado de todas esas peleas pero el chico lo hacía por el bien tanto del menor como del bebé de ambos.

—¿Si quiera me dejas salir a la sala?-pide el menor molesto y antes de esperar una respuesta del mayor se adelanta a volver a hablar- Jay, no soy de cristal, puede que tenga posibilidades más altas de adelantar el parto si hago fuerza, si me exijo mucho o tengo la presión alta pero, quiero hacer algo o salir solo un rato a ver a alguien. Hace casi más de cinco meses que no e salido de aquí ni a comer a una taquearía de la esquina, y no me vengas a decir que es más fácil traer la comida y comer aquí-regaño serio la última parte sin necesidad de girarse a ver al otro porque el mayor ya conocía su mirada de águila acusadora-. Me siento atrapado, hasta estoy dudando si hice la elección correcta ante todo esto-murmuro bajando cada vez más su voz sonando apagada y triste mientras abrazaba su vientre abultado.

Tim no odiaba a su pequeño, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser pero lo que odiaba era su vida actual donde se sentía más un prisionero que un doncel feliz en un matrimonio y construyendo una hermosa familia estable con su marido, estaba pensado los posibles futuros si él hubiera pensando mejor las cosas, si hubiera retrasado más el agrandar la familia y se lamentaba no haber sido más cuerdo en esos momentos, ahora estaba en esa posición que no le agradaba, quería seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba, salir a ver algunas ropas para el bebé o juguetes en alguna tienda, más eso no pasaría, no teniendo a Jason detrás de él deteniéndolo y casi que apuntó de esposarlo a la cama para que no saliese de allí, ya si quiera tenían sexo porque el forajido tenía miedo de lastimarlo cuando el mismo ginecólogo le dijo que no había ningún problema en tener intimidad.

Por su parte Jason al escuchar todas las palabras del menor más aún los gestos de este le causó dolor y culpa, el lo sabía era exagerado y un sobre protector pero no quería perder a tanto su esposo como al pequeño bebé , los amaba con locura y solo pensaba las mil y un formas en que podrían morir o salir lastimados si él no estaba allí cuidándolos y protegiéndolos, sin saber que le estaba cortando las alas a su pequeño petirrojo que comenzó a sentir aquel nido de amor en una jaula de oro y reemplazando aquellos hermosos trinos de amor por cánticos tristes y monótonos. En lugar de detenerse explicarse o pedir disculpas pensó en quizás romper algo de sus miedos, y justo cuando se estaba atreviendo en articular una palabra sobre eso el celular del menor sonó y este como pudo y negándose a ayuda ajena tomo el teléfono y bajo la mirada de Jason contestó:

—Hola, Kon [...]-hablo el menor aún ignorando a Jason y sentándose con mucho esfuerzo en la cama pero más lejos del mayor y abrazando una almohada. Escucho a su mejor amigo preguntándole como estaba y demás cosas triviales, hasta el punto en que Superboy le preguntó si quería salir a una pequeña visita a la granja de Ma' Kent, el menor miro de reojo a Jason y un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de responder-. Gracias pero no puedo, Kon, el doctor me pidió reposo absoluto y no puedo salir de la cama-trato de sonar lo más convincente posible intercambio un par de palabras más antes de colgar el celular.

—Tim... [...]-trato de hablar con el menor pero se calla al ver esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa falsa, esa misma que juraba que ya no volvería a ver en su rostro desde que se forzó a hacerlo sonreír de verdadera alegría, allí supo que tan jodido estaba todo y quizás no tendría mucha reparación que se diga.

—No preocupes no era para nada importante en verdad, además no hay nada mejor que estar en casa-se trató de convencer, volvió a abrir aquella vieja caja de Pandora y sacó su máscara y personalidad que sus padres forjaron para aparentar que todo estaba bien y forzándose a sonreír, y ante esto tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión del cuarto para buscar algo interesante que ver, claro si interesante era ver la película de los meses pasados otra vez.

—Tim, ¿Sí quieres, yo, te puedo llevar allá?-preguntó aún culpable mientras trataba de no morirse de la tristeza al ver esa expresión. Jason lentamente alargó su mano para tomar la ajena y cuando lo hizo espero mínimo un suave apretón, lo obtuvo pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa no se esfumó ni flaqueó y vio cómo su pequeño petirrojo negó antes de girar su vista otra vez a la pantalla de la televisión.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, Tim ya no volvió a sacar el tema ni mucho menos a quejarse o intentar levantarse solo hacía todo lo que Jason quería y al mayor eso solo le dolía más, ver cómo aparentaba felicidad el menor a lo que antes tanto odiaba hasta dejo que este decidiera que iban a comer para la cena ya no pedía ningún antojo ni nada, era más que obvio para Jason que su pequeño no se rindió sino que aceptaba todo con una apacible calma llena de molestia silenciosa que era peor que la ley de hielo, y eso lo sabían él y toda la familia de los murciélagos.

Al día siguiente Conner llegó al departamento a ver a la pareja o más bien a su amigo, porque no estaba del todo convencido de las palabras de este y menos cuando escucho los latidos de su corazón y cuando llego allí lo confirmó solo con ver a la pareja de Tim, habían tenido una riña y por los visto el mayor había cometido un error que para Tim hubiese sentenciado algún castigo, más el semi Kriptoniano no se metería en esos páramos no quería terminar también castigado así que mejor se fue directo con el chico que estaba falsamente feliz viendo por cuadragésima vez "Titanic", película que el mismo Superboy juraba que su amigo odiaba con cada fibra de su alma tanto de lo cliche como estúpida, ahora sabía que lo que pasaba era realmente grave.

—¡Hey, Tim!-saludo alegre entrando al cuarto, captando la atención de su amigo- Se que me dijiste que no viniera pero créeme Ma' me hubiera asesinado en casa sino venía entregarte su pay de manzana y un pequeño regalo para el bebé-mientras decía aquello Superboy dejó una caja de cartón donde suponía que venía el pastel como una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

—Esta bien Kon, y gracias por las molestias, cuando pueda salir de mi encierro iré a agradecerle a Ma' y quizás le lleve a conocer al pequeño, claro si es que él puede salir del departamento-dice Tim de forma indirecta a Jason porque sabía el menor que su marido debía estarlo escuchando desde el pasillo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron platicando hasta comieron un poco del pay mientras Tim habría el pequeño regalo enviado por Martha Kent descubriendo que eran unos pequeños vestidos de niña tejidos a mano, algo realmente tierno de parte de de la señora Kent. Jason no los interrumpió en ningún momento de su visita y cuando el metahumano se fue de su hogar decidió que era momento de acercarse a su novio que aún feliz miraba los vestidos que le regalaron a su posible hija, ya que aún se negaban en saber el sexo del bebé.

—¿No te parecen bonitas?-hablo Tim con suavidad más Jason supo que no era a él quien se dirigía, solo se quedó callado y se recargó en el marco de la puerta del cuarto viendo con una sonrisa tierna a su esposo- Sabes a este paso voy a creer que serás niña, y parece que todos me lo dicen indirectamente, ¿Será que tu abuelo Bruce chantajeó a nuestro ginecólogo?-cuestionó pensativo el obres azules antes de reír por unas pequeñas pataditas en la panza.

—Pues creo que no sería la primera vez que B, compra la información o atención de un médico sabes-dijo finalmente Jason mientras entraba en la habitación y se acercó a su esposo. Tim se quedó sorprendido de ver a Jason, y estaba a punto de ignorarlo más Jason lo detuvo tomando su mano y dándole un beso la mejilla-. Babybird, sé que cometí un pequeño error..., ok, uno grande al tratarte de esa forma, creo que desde que la noticia del doctor sobre tu estado y el del bebé creo que me aterro perderles, son lo único bueno que a pasado en mi vida y si los pierdo no sé qué haría-explicó sin esperar que el otro le haga caso o mínimo lo escuchase.

—Te perdono, ¡Pero la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente contigo!-con seriedad o intento de esta, más no pudo evitar sonreír y pegarse al otro por un poco de calor ajeno y Jason lo envolvió entre sus brazos dejando su mejilla pegada a la cabeza de su pequeño babybird.

Jason trató de mantener a raya sus deseos de evitar que Tim no hiciese algo que para él consideraba peligroso, aunque gruñirle y mirar amenazante a cualquier pobre alma que pasaba demasiado cerca para su gusto del pequeño doncel en cinta y era peor si por accidente rozaban levemente él hombro del chico pero era un buen comienzo.

Era cierto, Gotham nunca era una buena ciudad para poder salir y menos si estabas embarazado o discapacitado en cierta forma para ser blanco más fácil de algún ladrón o criminal pero Tim se sentía a salvo, sabía que Jason los protegería como los amaría tanto como él los hacía, y aquello aumentó cuando su pequeña niña nació después de una horrible tormenta que casi se iba a volver en un huracán que azoto por toda Gotham y parte de Metropolis y otras ciudades aledañas, los chicos tuvieron que quedarse a vivir en la mansión una temporada hasta que la alerta fuera quitada ya que la pareja como el resto de los murciélagos no iban a ser idiotas en negar una orden de Alfred de refugiarse en la mansión más aún después que su pequeña nieta nació bajo su intervención y ayuda porque los hospitales estaban lejos y la tempestad en su apogeo.

—¿Necesitas más mantas babybird?-preguntó Jason llegando a la sala de estar donde vio a su esposo metido entre mantas y almohadas frente al fuego de la chimenea, podía escucharse el golpeteo del agua y viento en las ventanas y las paredes y techo de la mansión como ramas y demás cosas pero dentro de aquel cálido refugio se escuchaba el suave arrullo de aquella "madre" primeriza que calmaba al bebé mientras le daba de amamantar.

—Gracias, Jay pero estamos calientes por ahora, ¿Qué hay de Bruce y los demás?-cuestionó girándose levemente a ver al otro que lentamente se acercó hasta su sitio y sentarse a su lado para abrazarlo y unirse en su pequeño refugio de mantas, como viendo con ternura a la bebe que come con tranquilidad hasta que se aleja del pecho de su "madre" doncel para alargar sus manitas a su padre- Parece que quiere la atención de alguien-hablo divertido mientras se componía la camisa con una mano.

—Ven princesa, que "mamá" necesita arreglarse-tomando a la pequeña niña mientras le hablaba con dulzura, la pequeña era la niña de los ojos de su padre como la consentida de toda la familia de los murciélagos al ser la primera nieta. Jason la arrullo contra su pecho, cargándola como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo y sin parar de ver cómo la pequeña bebe se acomoda entre sus brazos.

Tim solo río y se acomodó mejor la ropa y siguió cantando la pequeña nana a la bebe que se dormía cada vez más y más, el par trataba de hacer sentir seguridad en aquel sitio para su cachorra, la cual aún no tenía un nombre pensando por qué sus padres aún no encontraban un nombre perfecto para esta pero sabía antes que acabase la tempestad la su polluelo tendría un nombre y una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.


	55. Más allá del trabajo (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim) 
> 
> Fem!Tim  
> Au Civil

Conner Luthor, el hijo del primer matrimonio de Clark Kent con Lex Luthor, antes que estos decidieron separarse por no saber congeniar ni tener un matrimonio en pie el primero por enredarse con una compañera de trabajo que tiempo más tarde sería su segunda esposa y madre de su segundo hijo, y el segundo por tener trabajo excesivo, cuidar de Conner cuando aún era muy pequeño y por sobre todo estresado como para no darse cuenta que su marido le ponía cuernos con otra.

Conner, vio y presenció a la tierna edad de cinco años como sus padres peleaban y al final se divorciaron, le dolió ver a Clark salir de la casa pero lo que en verdad lo destrozo fue esperar una llamada, un regalo o una visita de su padre más eso nunca pasó, él lo olvido por su nueva vida con aquella mujer, Lex no se detuvo a llorar la pérdida de su pareja porque decidió rescatar lo que quedaba del mundo de su hijo y con ello darle un mejor futuro, siendo este el sello definitivo cuando cambió el apellido Kent por el de Luthor en la partida de nacimiento de su hijo, así mismo uso sus influencias para quitarle todo poder hasta borrar todo lo posible sobre la paternidad del otro hombre en el pequeño, cosa que Clark nunca fue a responder al estar muy feliz con su otra familia.

El pequeño niño creció con odio y algo de rebeldía, que fue la peor cara en su adolescencia aunque este podía reflejarla contra sus profesores y otra figura de autoridad, con su padre Lex, el muchacho baja la cabeza y hacia lo que le ordenaba y dejaba de lado se forma arisca, porque el chico sabía que su padre era la única persona que no lo rechazaba hasta muchas veces Lex lo defendía y pagaba un buen psicólogo para manejar al adolescente casi descarriado. Luthor, pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio que entrando en la joven adultes, su hijo logró recomponerse y dar la mejor versión de sí mismo, aunque Lex tenía una sola regla cuando su hijo le pidió trabajo para mantener sus estudios por sí solo y no que su padre le ayudase, Lex le dio un trabajo pero tristemente su hijo no había nacido para ser al menos alguien de computadoras o alguna tecnología, porque fácilmente lás destruirla de una u otra forma posible, así que tuvo que buscar un empleo que el chico se acoplase como anillo al dedo y ese fue exactamente uno que tenía un amigo suyo en la ciudad vecina de Gotham, y no tardó mucho para avisarle a su hijo de su nuevo empleo con el señor Bruce Wayne.

—¿Tengo que cuidar a una niña? —Cuestiono a su progenitor al escuchar la explicación de su empleo, no es que fuese un mal agradecido, sino que él no se llevaba bien con la gente de la élite y menos con niños caprichosos, porque a veces le recordaban a su antiguo yo. — Papá, tú sabes mejor que nadie como me llevo con los niños, por favor, prefiero ser uno de los cargan cajas en el área de envío de la empresa que ser un niñero —Suplico el joven de 20 años a su padre, que estaba con su misma cara llena de seriedad pero escuchando las súplicas de su primogénito.

—En primeras estancias Conner, no eres un niñero sino un guardaespaldas, y por la parte del trabajo, no puedo seguir dándote empleo en mi empresa debes estirar las alas y comenzar a trabajar lejos de mi tutela, ya no eres un niño de 18 años —Aviso con total calma y evitando decirle que era por miedo a que destruyese más cosas de la compañía, que ya eran casi millones de dólares perdidos, por un poco la incompetencia que presentaba su hijo, aunque creí que quizás eran los nervios de trabajar bajo su tutela y no la incapacidad de este en desempeñarse. —. El señor Wayne, es un viejo amigo mío y está dispuesto en darte el empleo, aunque claro deberás pasar por una prueba para que sea definitivo tu labor —Explicó mientras entregaba unos documentos a su hijo.

Conner, quería hacer la batalla más larga y hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre pero tampoco quería ser un desconsiderado con desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que con un suspiro resignado tomo la carpeta de los documentos, agradeció el sacrificio de su padre y se marchó de la oficina de su padre, porque sabía que tenía que preparar sus maletas para un largo viaje a Gotham City, donde lo esperaba su nuevo empleo.

Con suerte para del joven, su padre se había encargado de comprarle un departamento ya amueblado donde solo llevo un par de sus pertenecías, siendo la más principal su ropa. Cuando el día de ir a presentarse a la mansión Wayne se llevó acabo, tuvo que vestirse formalmente como llevarse la carpeta de documentos consigo, se tardó un tiempo en orientarse en dirección a la mansión Wayne, debido que llevaba muchos años en no ir aquella casona y menos esa ciudad, cuando logró llegar a la ubicación de la casona sintió como los nervios lo comían y no sabia como poder presentarse frente a frente del afamado Bruce Wayne.

Tuvo suerte de ser atendido por el amable mayordomo de la familia, que le dio algo de calma antes de ser enviado a la oficina del empresario de Gotham, donde lo esperaba. Al entrar, se encontró con que el señor Wayne sentado en su escritorio con la mirada más aterradora nunca antes vista, y eso era que le tenía miedo a su propio padre cuando lo miraba casi de la misma manera, se acercó y se presentó de la mejor manera posible, aunque los tartamudeos fueron imposibles de evitar pero el adulto lo dejo pasar con calma algunos pequeños errores por los nervios del muchacho. Mientras, hablaban y Bruce le explicaba que debía hacer y que no podía hacer, se escuchó el suave llamado a la puerta del estudio, interrumpiendo la plática y haciendo que el adulto diera permiso a la persona que entrase a la estancia, se abrió y dejo paso a una joven muchacha, tan frágil y pequeña, casi pareciendo una hermosa y fina muñeca de porcelana, por su piel blanca, mejillas rosadas suaves, pelo largo y lacio de color azabache y unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules eléctrico.

—Llegas en un buen momento Tiffany, acércate y déjame presentarte a tu nuevo guardaespaldas —Pidió el adulto a la joven acercarse, y esta educadamente obedeció, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y se acercó hasta el escritorio, quedando aún lado de Conner, que miraba sorprendido a quién iba a cuidar. —Tiffany, el es Conner Luthor, y Conner ella es mi hija adoptiva Tiffany Drake-Wayne, espero que se lleven bien —Presentó y demostró algo de la usual calma que traía el príncipe de Gotham, aunque el joven Luthor dudaba de esa aura por la mirada fría y calculadora que tenía.

El joven veinteañero, extendió su mano y como su padre le enseño, cuando la joven muchacha le dio su mano la atrajo y dio un beso sobre los nudillos, notando de primera mano la suavidad y lo dulce que olía aquella piel porcelana de la joven muchacha, la chica se sonrojó levemente pareciendo más adorable a los ojos del heredero Luthor, pero se mantuvo a raya para evitar problemas con su actual jefe, por creer que miraba con malas intenciones a su hija adoptiva.

Desde aquel día Conner comenzó su trabajo, con suerte la joven chica le hacía las cosas fáciles porque nunca se escapaba o molestaba a otras personas, ella mantenía un perfil bajo casi que podía esconderse entre la gente y pasar desapercibida entre la gente de Gotham, algo difícil siendo la hija adoptiva del multimillonario más codiciado entre las mujeres de la élite ni que hablar que era el ojo de la prensa, algo que pudo descubrir Conner fue que la joven chica no le agradaba que entrase a su habitación y mucho menos se metiese sus narices en sus cosas personales, algo que Conner comprendió a la primera, pero lo que más resaltaba de todo aquello era que no tenía amigos o salía a fiestas o algo parecido, pasaba más tiempo en la mansión donde recibía lecciones de piano o violín sino también se mantenía en la escuela y regresaba a casa de forma inmediata, sin desviarse o pedir ir a otro sitio, y si salía, iba a la biblioteca central de Gotham o una librería para buscar algún libro de su gusto. Algo más que le causó cierta curiosidad, era ver que le menor siempre tomaba pastillas, no era una, sino varias de estas, no quiso preguntarle la razón a su padre o el mayordomo o la misma chica pero le parecía que era demasiado joven y en buena forma física como para estar enferma, pero sus dudas comenzaba a crear diversas teorías, unas más locas que otras, hasta que cedió y decidió buscar información de la joven a quien cuidaba para saciar su mal sano deseo de saber porque tantas pastillas tomaba a diario la joven. Sin embargo, Conner, no pudo evitar meterse en el cuarto ajeno para poder ver de qué eran las pastillas porque la información que encontró no le cuadraba mucho.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Cuestiono con seriedad una dulce voz, que era de una fémina. Conner, supo que la había arruinado, porque no se había tomado la molestia de cerrar la puerta y mucho menos ver si estaba la joven ocupada para poder colarse sin problemas a buscar los frascos de los fármacos.

El joven se giró y sonrío nervioso como intento dar una explicación, mientras escondía uno de los frascos detrás suyo, la muchacha como si intuyese lo que le ocultaba cerró la puerta detrás suyo y puso el cerrojo, se encaminó a paso lente mostrando su molestia con el entrecejo casi remarcado en su rostro, Conner, temió lo peor, porque si creyó que recibiría una reprimenda de la joven lo peor sería que está se extendiese hasta perder su trabajo, y si su padre se enteraba del porque lo asesinaría creyendo que era un degenerado.

—Dámelo —Pidió con seriedad la joven, extendiendo su fina y pequeña mano. Conner, dio un suspiro y entregó el frasco que tenía en su poder en esos momentos, quiso cuestionar a la joven pero sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir una explicación, y menos al violar su privacidad.

—Lamento haber entrado sin su permiso a su habitación y tomado sus cosas, solo quería saber si las pastillas que tomaban no le harían daño —Comunicó su preocupación a Tiffany, la cual mantenía su mirada sería y fría sobre el muchacho antes de revisar el frasco de medicamentos que le había encontrado en su habitación. Conner, estaba a punto de suplicarle su perdón como su silencio ante su falta frente a su padre, por no querer perder su empleo pero la chica lo detuvo al tomar la palabra.

—Son vitaminas y antibióticos, perdí el bazo el año pasado a causa de un disparo perdido que me dio un idiota durante una conferencia de prensa, donde acompañe a mi padre. —Explicó la joven con calma, que camino hasta su escritorio y saco otros frascos de medicamentos variados.

Conner, estaba sorprendido por el relato, la noticia extrañamente no estaban en los periódicos o cualquier fuente de información estaba escondido y creyó que quizás fueron las influencias de Bruce Wayne, que impidieron que la prensa acosase a su única hija. El joven miro como Tiffany le miraba con la misma serenidad, casi aburrimiento, como le dijo que podía a acercarse y comprobar los frascos que no tenía nada que esconder, aunque Conner, por mucha curiosidad que tenía no lo hizo, se quedo en su sitio y se replanteó que debía decirle a la chica para pedirle disculpa o ún gracias por la información, pero Tiffany se adelantó y dijo:

—Es normal que sientas curiosidad, mi padre fue quien me pidió que las ocultase, no quiere que la información se filtre y alimentes a los periódicos, aunque conociendo quién es tu padre, creo que tienes más miedo de ser despedido por meterte en mi cuarto que saber la razón de los frascos —Una risa débil y corta brotó de los labios de la muchacha de 15 años, que tranquilamente guardo cada frasco dentro de la pequeña gaveta del escritorio.

—¿Es por eso que el señor Wayne, quiere que tengas un guardespaldas? —Cuestiono Conner, alejándose del tema de los frascos pero sí del ataque equivocado que tuvo.

—Si y no —Comenzó a decir antes de girarse a ver a Conner, ofreciéndole que se sentase, algo que no tardó en hacer el mayor, sentándose a la orilla de la cama de la joven, mientras está tomaba la silla de su escritorio. —. Bruce, antes había tenido miedo de este tipo de situaciones, no con la prensa sino con la gente en general, debido a que tuvimos ciertos problemas la familia. A mi hermano mayor, Richard, lo violo su maestra de literatura de la secundaria y le amenazo con no decir nada sino quería ser la comidilla del periódico; mi segundo hermano mayor, Jason, fue atacado y secuestrado por un acosador y psicopata que quería ver sufrir a Bruce, lo salvaron pero Jason no volvió a ser el mismo por mucho que fue a psicólogos; y Damian, aún es muy pequeño pero desde que Bruce se casó con Selina y tuvieron al pequeño demonio, fue el que peor llevo el acoso de todo el mundo, por eso Bruce no permite que reciba clases fuera de la mansión porque la última vez unos locos se colaron a la escuela elemental que iba para raptarlo. —Explicó todo el enredo que tenía su familia con la gente de fuera, sobretodo aquellos locos que querían lastimar a su familia por estar obsesionados o solo queriendo aprovecharse de cualquier situación para tener dinero mediante sobornos. —. Conmigo, al ser la única niña entre un montón de hermanos varones, Bruce no quiere que los hombres o muchachos de mi edad me acosen o intenten hacerme algo, ya que, una vez un viejo empresario y la competencia de Bruce, quiso comprarme para tenerme en su colección, Bruce se negó pero él no se detuvo y una vez quiso raptarme, lo evitaron pero la justicia no lo puede tocar al ser un jeque árabe, por eso comenzó a buscar un guardaespaldas, lo del disparo fue solo un daño colateral —Termino de explicar sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de Conner, que estaba cada vez más sorprendido de la locura que sufría la pobre familia millonaria.

—Por eso no te gusta salir de la mansión —Murmuró Conner, atando cabos que fueron confirmados con un asentimiento lento y calmo, de la pequeña Tiffany. Un deseo de protegerla y darle, un poco de calma y quizás una adolescencia un poco más normal que solo pasar encerrada en su habitación durante toda su vida, por el miedo a que sea lastimada por parte de algún desconocido obsesionado.

Ambos tomaron un boto de silencio de no decirle nada de aquello a Bruce, como al mismo tiempos a confianza que se habían dado creció con el tiempo que empezó a correr, comenzó a borrar aquella línea de trabajo para ser de amigos, siendo para sorpresa del mismo Conner, que él era el primer amigo que la chica tenía, amigo que no estaba por conveniencia y mostraba su verdadera personalidad y sinceridad. Pero para cuando debía hacer su deber, no era alguien particularmente suave con las personas que molestaban o querían hacerle algo a la joven Drake-Wayne, aún si las personas eran del sexo opuesto, porque no dejaría que alguien lastimase a la chica, mandando a un par de personas de forma directa al hospital cuando les rompía un brazo o la muñeca cuando se volvían agresivos y necios a sus advertencias.

Su amistad se mantuvo aún cuando el muchacho dejó su trabajo como guardaespaldas, siguió cuidando a la menor cuando salían a la calle, pasaban en pequeñas citas de amigos donde iban a comer a restaurantes, a alguna tienda que la menor quisiese visitar o ir a las ferias domadas que a veces se asentaban en la ciudad de Gotham, algunas veces Conner había invitado a la chica a Métropolis, logrando que su padre adoptivo aceptase sus viajes, donde la joven podía salir con más libertad y tranquilidad cómo Conner le presento a su grupo de amigos, quienes no dudaron en tomar a la joven como parte del grupo.

Los padres de ambos jóvenes vieron como la relación de sus dos hijos se estrechaba cada vez más, hasta el punto que no les pareció sorpresa a ninguno de los dos que la pareja de jóvenes se volviesen novios, tanto fue así que antes de que fueran avisados de su noviazgo, Bruce y Lex, tuvieron una pequeña reunión para poder poner todo en orden y así saber que sus hijos, sobretodo Conner, no tenían malas intenciones y mucho menos incluidas por alguno de sus padres. Puede que los padres lo tomaron con buenos ojos, pero, los hermanos de Tiffany, no dudaron en dar su negativa y celos, al punto que amenazaban a Conner a cada momento que se presentaba a la mansión, y sobretodo cuando este, se quedaba en la casona para ver una película o acompañar a su novia con sus trabajos escolares, donde le lanzaban algún objeto o gruñían cuando veían que el muchacho quería abrazar a su novia, tomarle la mano o simplemente darle un beso en alguna de sus mejillas.


	56. Mundo en declive (HalBarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Jordan/ Bartolomew Allen (Halbarry) AU Post apocalíptico

—Tengo hambre, Hal...-se quejó en voz alta y con un pequeño puchero en el joven rostro de aquel pequeño pelirrubio. Su amigo que iba un par de pasos más adelante que el, se detenía para revisar alguna pila de escombros para luego seguir su camino al no encontrar algo de valor.

—Cálmate Barry, ya pronto encontraremos quizás una lata de comida o algo-dijo el pequeño chico aún revisando los escombros de lo que antes era una ciudad, se detuvo de su búsqueda y se giró viendo al pequeño niño rubio con cara de angustia. No lo culpaba llevaban días sin comer y el agua debía racionarse.

Ese era su mundo actual del par de niños que solo recordaban sus nombres y vagamente un par de recuerdos de sus padres antes del desastre y ser separados de estos por las circunstancias. Barry, había estado huyendo con ayuda de sus padres por diferentes estados pero cuando fueron sitiados vio como sus dos padres se separaron y como su madre lo cargaba en brazos mientras escuchaba los gritos de varios hombres y luego unos disparos, los pasos de botas militares resonaban en el piso la pobre mujer siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo resistir sabiendo que aquellos hombres los atraparían así que dejó al pequeño niño en un rincón escondido y pidió que no dijese ni saliese del lugar porque volvería por el, Barry, como todo buen niño hizo caso se quedó allí abrazando su oso de felpa (que también era una mochila) esperando al regreso de su madre, un regreso que nunca sucedió.

Hal encontró al pequeño niño que lloraba desconsolado, llamando a su mamá algo que simplemente era una estupidez porque atraería la atención equivoca a quien el solicitaba pero le llenó tristeza al verse en la misma posición del niño solo que el castaño había visto como su padre murió mientras hacía escudo personal para evitar que aquellos uniformados lo dañasen con sus pistolas, se hizo el muerto como su padre le había enseñado y cuando quedó por su cuenta comenzó a viajar de un lado a otro escondiéndose para que ningún soldado lo encontrase su rastro; Hal decidió ayudar al pequeño pelirrubio y ser su compañía como enseñarle a sobrevivir en su ahora mundo salvaje y sin reglas, donde el más fuerte sobrevive a costa de los débiles, y como era costumbre cada mañana como esta ambos niños salían a buscar comida, agua y alguna otra cosa que tuviese alguna utilidad para defenderse o una herramienta.

El peligro de su mundo nunca descansaba, de día el peor enemigo eran los militares, otros supervivientes y los pocos animales salvajes que andaban libres por allí, mientras de noche aquellos monstruos que llamaban "las sombras" o "la cosa" salían a buscar un poco de carne fresca, Hal y Barry se habían encontrando con un par de estos pero podían alejarlos con luz eran unas bestias horribles que olían a carne podrida, parecía ser un ser humano deforme, algunos eran de piel blanca y unos pocos parecían que se habían arrancado la piel y dejado a la vista la carne y músculos de su cuerpo, ciegos no porque la piel le tapase los ojos; sino que se habían arrancado sus cuencas oculares no tenían labios sino que las mismas encías se veían como no tenían mejillas o pómulos y sus dientes eran negros y asquerosos como una lengua negra y asquerosa, esos monstruos solo esperaban un descuido para atacarlos y comerlos.

Nadie sabía de dónde venían o de dónde fueron creados, hay teorías los mismos pequeños encontraron algunos garabatos o páginas abandonadas en algunos antes refugios de otras personas, donde señalaban sus opiniones quizás eran personas que estaban solas, personas que cayeron presa de la locura y soledad y comenzaron a escribir con su sangre y otros fluidos en las paredes de aquellos lugares, donde no se quedaban mucho tiempo por el hedor a carne en putrefacción, heces y demás.

—Hal, ya estoy cansado llevamos horas buscando comida y no encontramos nada, apuesto que esos hombres de trajes verdes se lo llevaron todo-dijo con tristeza mientras se sentaba en uno de los pedazos de escombros mientras miraba su ropa rasgada y sucia, y se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que se baño y cambio de ropa.

—Pero... [...]-quiso llevarle la contraria al pequeño rubio pero el ruido de pasos detuvieron su voz y antes de esperar a ver de quién se trataba Hal, tomó el brazo del pequeño Barry y lo jaló dentro de los escombros en un rincón oscuro donde podían confundirlos y evitar que alguien los encontrase.

Ninguno no dijo nada sabían que significaba aquellos ruidos y más al escuchar los golpeteo de aquellas armas, eran los soldados que estaban en búsqueda de sobrevivientes para asesinar o reclutar entre sus filas si es que cumplían los requisitos que ellos querían, más sin embargo Hal no era tonto ambos serían asesinados porque solo eran dos niños casi con la piel pegada a sus huesos por falta de comida de hacía un par de meses, así que no se arriesgaría a nada, como pudo guió al menor entre los espacios que habían entre las ruinas para huir del sitio siendo su preferencia mutua quedar atrapados dentro de aquellas viejas ruinas antes que esos hombres los encuentren.

Logran escapar pero al enfocarse en aquello no les quedó tiempo alguno para buscar comida, así que decide mejor buscar al un pequeño refugio y leña para poder estar protegidos de los monstruos que la noche trae al sitio pero cuando cae la oscuridad Hal se quedó vigilando atentamente los ruidos guturales y de dientes castañeteando, debía ser fuerte para que Barry se sintiera seguro aún si tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias del insomnio continuo para protegerlo.

Al día siguiente fue como el resto donde huían, se escondía y buscaban comida o una botella con agua aún no abierta. Su camino los llevo cada vez más lejos del centro de la ciudad a los suburbios, tenían cuidado porque la gente sobreviviente harían lo que fuera por protegerse y si matar un par de niños era sinónimo de salvarse lo harían sin remordimiento por querer lo que supuestamente creían que tenían en sus mochilas, evitaron las casas que se miraban con más posibilidades de sufrir algún disparo o ataque; aunque era estúpido lo primero porque llamarían la atención de los militares y como perros buscando un hueso comenzarían meterse en casa por casa hasta encontrar donde vino el disparo, si es que la pandilla o familia atrincherada se encontraba allí.

Siguieron todo el día alejándose más y más del área, caminando ahora entre una ruta donde solo habían uno que otro auto abandonado muchos de estos saqueados y otros destrozados o golpeados, habían también otras marcas de lucha y pelea que el par de niños prefirieron no seguir imaginándose que más pudo haber pasado allí. Caminaron entre lo que ahora era un cementerio de carros abandonados, escuchando solo sus pasos por aquel pavimento mientras debes en cuando revisaban algunos de estos en búsqueda de comida y con suerte en una de las camionetas volcadas encontraron un bolso abandonado y con suerte no fue registrado antes por algún sobreviviente o quizás casi nadie se había aventurado tanto. Dentro del bolso encontraron un par de latas de comida y una botella de agua sin abrir, como una linterna y suministros médicos, todo fue tomado y guardado en las mochilas de ambos aunque Hal cargaba con más peso al ser el que podía llevarlo, siguieron su camino hasta que se detuvieron y tomaron asiento cerca de uno de los autos que le ofrecía un poco de sombra del sol ardiente y abrieron una de las latas para comerla entre ambos, sin necesidad de calentar el contenido.

—Hal, ¿Y si mejor construimos una enorme casa en un árbol?-dio una pequeña idea, que podía sonar como una fantasía como algo posible de realizar. Hal solo sonrió alegre de ver esa sonrisa y alegría en su amigo, porque había costado mucho trabajo devolvérsela desde que lo encontró y decidió llevarlo consigo en su cruzada en ese mundo roto y corrompido.

—No suena mala idea, podemos buscar un bosque que casi nadie allá visitado y comenzar a hacer nuestra casa allí en una de las copas de los enormes Robles o Pinos, quizás esas cosas nunca aparezcan por allí-acepto la locura de su amigo, porque prefería un poco la feliz ignorancia del momento que nadar todo el tiempo en la cruenta realidad.

Barry asintió feliz comiendo lo último que quedaba de la lata aunque le ofreció un par de veces a su amigo algo de esta pero el declinó la oferta, porque Hal no quería ver al menor muriéndose de hambre como los anteriores días que buscaron hasta en los basureros por algo de comida y mientras veía que este comía puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros huesudos del pequeño pelirrubio y lo apego a su lado, entregándole parte de su calor como su apoyo, pensando cuánto tiempo pondrán seguir juntos antes que el final irremediable que se cierne sobre sus cabezas se acerque, ¿Quién será el primero en sufrir la guadaña de la muerte? Esperaba que antes que eso sucediese estuviesen en un lugar mejor, y en el peor de los casos, ser él quien muriese en lugar de Barry y eso se encargaría el mismo porque fue eso que prometió cuando lo tomo bajo su protección.


	57. De murciélago a niñera. (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kente/ Bruce Wayne (Superbat)

Era una maldita maldición que solo le causaría más molestias al pobre vigilante de Gotham, ya fuera mínimo sufrir las peleas diarias y gritos de sus petirrojos pero al menos ellos eran completamente independientes de sí mismos, ahora tenía que vigilar por completo que Dick no se trepe a los candelabros, que Jason no ande desarmando todo lo que le llame su atención, alejar a Tim de la cafetera y evitar las rabietas y llantos de su hijo Damian. Ahora entendía porque decían que ser padre no era fácil, porque tenía a cuatro niños de 12 (Dick), 8 (Jason), 5 (Tim) y 1 (Damian) año de edad.

Ahora Bruce mantenía cierto tiempo en su trabajo tanto de la empresa como el de Batman y más tiempo que antes para cuidar a sus cuatros hijos, claro que nunca tendría un ojo encima de sus hijos por siempre y menos siendo ahora un cuarteto de niños llenos de energía y demasiado tiempo libre, que ni él mismo Alfred podría hacerse cargo de tantos niños y menos los cuales tenían aún parte de sus habilidades de Robin, un poco, más no no todos sus recuerdos hasta la edad que deberían tener actualmente (antes del accidente con él Joker y uno de sus tantos experimentos locos).

—¡B!, ¿Jaybird y yo podemos salir contigo a patrullar?-pidió Dick con su traje de antiguo traje de Robin, el primero que uso antes de que lo arreglará y usara pantalones para cubrir sus piernas. A su lado estaba Jason en su traje idéntico al del primer Robin, esperando alegres y emocionados una respuesta afirmativa del mayor.

—¡Vamos viejo, será divertido y tendrás dos ayudantes contra el crimen para facilitarte las cosas esta noche!-alentó tratando de hacer ojitos de cachorro, junto a su hermano mayor tratando de lograr de conmover un poco al murciélago para que acepte.

Bruce seguía con el remordimiento a fuego vivo de la muerte de su segundo hijo y verlo en las ropas de Robin a casi la misma edad que lo rescató era un golpe directo al estómago, tanto que no sabía que responder o que decir, más alguien se encargó de responder por el y no fue Alfred ni mucho menos alguna de las chicas del clan de los murciélagos, sino era aquel molesto alíenigena de mallas y mechón en forma de rulo en su frente, aunque debía agradecer su intervención porque pudo salir de su estupor y regañar y negar aquella loca idea de salir con sus dos Robins.

—Amo Bruce, creo que sería una buena idea que el joven amo Richard y Jason vaya con usted. Sin embargo, no en esos trajes-hablo como la voz de razón Alfred, mientras entraba a la cueva llevando en una de sus manos dos trajes idénticos al que Damian usaba cuando era el petirrojo del caballero de la noche y en la otra mano dos pares de botas verdes.

—Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro trajes, Alfred?-se quejó Dick de mala gana al perder su favorito traje, Jason no se quejó mucho porque en cierta parte detestaba usar esos par de calzoncillos verdes y zapatos de duende.

—Estarán más seguros en estos nuevos, y evitarán causar muchas preocupaciones al amo Bruce-sin perder su calma habitual, Alfred le entregó a cada niño su traje y botas y los mando a cambiarse, viendo como el mayor del par se iba refunfuñando porque dijeron su traje anticuado y por el lado del menor estaba feliz de usar un traje más cubierto.

—¿Qué quieres Clark?-cuestionó Bruce al estar solos, porque Pennyworth se había retirado para ir por algo de té como era su costumbre de beber mientras ayudaba en la cueva. El hijo de Kripton solo sonrió haciéndolo ver más tonto ante la vista del caballero de la noche- Sabes mis reglas, nada de Metahumanos en mi ciudad y sin mi permiso-le lanzó con molestia porque no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, más la de su clan y la de Alfred.

—Lo sé Bruce, no necesito que me repitas como mantra, vine aquí para preguntarte, ¿Sí quisieras salir conmigo, este fin de semana?-acercándose a donde el murciélago y tomándolo por la cintura.

Era lo más hilarante ver aquella pareja que eran como hielo y fuego, porque Clark estaba feliz de aquella posible cita que podían tener como de la cercanía que tenían en esos instantes mientras que Bruce estaba más serio que nunca y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si la idea de su novio no fuera muy de su agrado o deseo de complacer o corresponder; y era claro que Bruce se lo iba a rechazar lo que no espero fue la intervención no de uno sino de tres de sus cuatro hijos, que llegaron corriendo al escuchar la palabra salir.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes?-pidieron al unísono los tres pequeños petirrojos, dos de estos ya uniformados para salir a Gotham y uno con una camisa de Superboy que le quedaba como un camisón hasta los tobillos. Un suspiro casi gruñido hastiado salió de los labios de Bruce y una risa divertida y tenue de Clark, el súper hombre dejo de abrazarlo para tomar a los tres niños y cargarlos sin queja alguna.

—No, nosotros no saldremos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y... [...]-comenzó a decir Bruce, pero cuando vio a los tres rostros tristes de los infantes le estaba golpeando su conciencia que le decía que fuera más dulce con los niños, y solo grupo más audible-. Bien, cancelare todo mi trabajo y saldremos-dio su brazo a torcer por los tres niños manipuladores que tenía a su tutela.

Bruce no quizo seguir haciendo las cosas más largas y solo se encaminó hasta su batimovil, gritándole la orden a Jason y Dick de seguirle o se iban a quedar en la cueva ambos niños salvaron de los brazos de Clark y corrieron a subirse con rapidez y peleándose por el puesto de copiloto, ganándolo al final Jason tras hacer una llave y lanzarlo contra los asientos traseros. Tim junto a Superman y Alfred vieron partir al trío de vigilantes, el pequeño niño se acercó al metahumano y le jalo un poco la ropa llamando su atención aunque Clark no tuvo que sacar muchas conclusiones para notar que el pequeño niño con signos de sueño quería ser cargado y llevado a su cama, Alfred le dio el permiso al otro adulto, Clark tomó en brazos al pequeño niño y se aventuró a ir a dejar al niño y al estar seguro que estaba dormido y bien arropado fue a ver al último petirrojo más pequeño, que estaba igual o más profundamente dormido y abrazando un peluche de elefante más grande que el cuerpo del pequeño bebé.

La noche pasó sin pena ni gloria, Clark se quedó en la mansión para hacerle compañía a Alfred y ayudarle con el cuidado de los dos niños, ya que casi a media noche Tim como Damian se habían despertado, el primero por pesadillas y el segundo por comida, Clark tuvo que atender al par y antes de que llegaran los murciélagos. Para cuando Bruce y los chicos regresaron y subieron a la mansión se encontraron con un dormido Clark Kent, que estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá de la sala con los dos pequeños niños encima suyo haciéndole compañía como dormidos, estaba usando algo de la ropa que había dejado antes en la mansión.

—Vayan a la cama, o no saldremos de paseo-amenazo Bruce a sus dos hijos adoptivos mayores, que estaba pensando en hacer alguna travesura o despertar al trío que descansa a plácidamente en la sala de estar. Los niños sin hacer mucho ruido por miedo de causar que esa amenaza se volviese real, subieron a sus respectivos cuartos dejando solos al dueño de la casona y al mayordomo familiar.

—Me llevaré al joven amo Damian a su cuna, señor-con calma aviso Alfred tomando al pequeño bebé, de los brazos de Clark que ni se despertó al sentir la falta del peso de uno de los infantes.

Bruce suspiro quizás por ¿Cuarta o sexta vez? En el día y se acercó a donde Clark tomando al pequeño Tim, temiendo que al despertar a su novio podría tirar al pequeño al piso o lastimarlo de otra forma, el pequeño niño al ser movido de su sitio se despertó levemente solo para acomodarse en el hombro de su padre adoptivo y volver a dormitar. Bruce, le costó un poco despertar al otro adulto hasta que este logro recobrar conciencia y al notar la mirada sería de su pareja no tardó en despabilarse mejor y levantarse del sofá y arreglarse sus gafas, ya iba a dar una excusa pero Bruce lo detuvo y solo pidió que subieran a dormir a su habitación.

Lastimosamente, la pareja no pudo tener tiempo para ellos solos, porque Tim y Jason se negaron a dejarlos dormir solos aludiendo a seguir teniendo pesadillas, pesadillas que los tres adultos de la casa sabían que eran solo recuerdos suprimidos de lo que vivieron hasta la edad que debían tener actualmente, así que no podían negarles ni regañarles por aquello y menos cuando el más pequeño llegaba casi llorando por recordar a sus padres muertos; extrañamente Dick nunca tuvo esos problemas de terrores nocturnos algo impresionante pero creyeron que era posible porque él fue el que se acostumbró a ignorarlos, algo diferente a Tim o Jason hasta el mismo Damian.

Claro lo que no supieron Bruce y Clark, fue que el pequeño chico gitano estaba felizmente platicando por teléfono con su mejor amigo Wally, el cual evitaba decir que era su pareja actualmente pero le era divertido como nostálgico escuchar la voz de su novio como el lindo petirrojo que conoció cuando tenían casi la misma edad hacia tantos años y que desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, metiéndose en muchos líos donde terminaban mal parados frente al mentor del moreno.


	58. De murciélago a niñera. Parte 2 (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne (Superbat)

Al día siguiente la familia se preparó para la salida familiar, dejando a Alfred al cargo de la mansión ya que los cuatro menores fueron con su padre y la pareja de este. Toda la linda familia o lo que parecían fueron directamente a un zoológico, ya que todos los pequeños hicieron huelga por aquello y al ser cuatro contra dos, no pudieron hacer nada más que aceptar e ir al sitio donde les costó muchísimo más vigilar a los tres de cuatro petirrojos (porque Damian iban en los brazos de alguno de los dos adultos), llegando al punto que perdieron de vista al segundo más pequeño de estos por estar corriendo detrás de que Jason no entrase a la fosa de los tigres o que Dick trepase las vayas y mallas de seguridad del sitio.

—¡Cómo que lo perdiste, Clark!-le gritó furioso Bruce, al perder uno de sus hijos en un enorme parque, aunque el multimillonario debió calmarse o mejor dicho agarro al reportero como a sus dos hijos traviesos para jalarlos a un sitio menos concurrido y con poca gente chismosa, Damian era el único feliz en todo el momento hasta aplaudiendo de la desgracia de los regañados.

—¡Juro que creí que Tim estaba contigo, además siempre anda súper pegado detrás de ti!-se defiende con rapidez evitando que su pareja hable, Jason y Dick evitan decir algo por miedo a aumentar el castigo que tendrían por no comportarse.

Mientras eso pasaba, al otro lado del zoologico se podía ver a un pequeño Timothy Drake caminando por aquel sitio lleno de familias y niños de diferentes edades, durante todo su trayecto no encontró lo que tanto andaba buscando entre el mar de gente aquel señor que venía aquel algodón azucarado y de colores tentadores pero su corta estatura no le ayudaba a localizarlo, siguió caminando cada vez más hasta que vio aquel vendedor y no dudó en correr para poder conseguir su golosina pero justo cuando estaba cerca alguien lo tomó por debajo de los brazos desde atrás de la espalda y ser levantado del suelo, el pequeño Tim parpadeó y levantó el rostro tratando de ver quién lo había agarrado; ladeando la cabeza confuso al ver a un anciano que no reconocía pero a la vez si, sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atención al pequeño infante de cinco años era aquella barba que le recordaba de forma divertida a las cabras.

—¡Cabrita!-grita alegre el pequeño niño, muchos podrían tomar sus palabras como una manera de ser grosero o mal educado pero era todo lo contrario, el menor lo hacía porque sentía que podía hacerlo con total calma y sin esperar algún regaño y así fue, porque aquel adulto sonrío con cariño.

—Por lo visto, mis hombres tenían razón en todo y dudo que el detective logre encontrarte con facilidad, en todo caso estarás más protegido a mi lado, Timothy-afirmó con calma el líder de La Liga, el pequeño niño no le llevó la contraria de aquella idea aunque este le pidió con timidez una bolsa de algodón de azúcar, el mayor solo enarcó una ceja y estaba apunto de negarle aquella golosina pero los ojitos de cachorro del pequeño Timothy lo doblegaron a aceptar.

El pequeño niño iba en los brazos de Ra's comiendo felizmente su algodón de azúcar, debes en cuando le ofrecía un poco de la golosina al mayor y este por no provocarle la mirada deprimente del infante aceptaba, aunque el sabor del dulce le llego a empalagar el paladar. Ra's, se llevó al pequeño del zoológico directo a un helicóptero para llevárselo a la fortaleza de los asesinos lugar donde sería resguardado por sus hombres, quieran o no, y sus hijas no se atreverían a desobedecer sus órdenes si querían permanecer vivas.

Para cuando llegaron a la seguridad de aquella base, Bruce recibió un pequeño mensaje de uno de los peones de Ra's para que estos no siguieran buscando desesperados por todo el sitio, aunque cuando retornaron a la mansión Bruce le dejó a Clark los niños y fue directo a la cueva para ponerse su traje y dispuesto a ir detrás del asesino y quitarle al pequeño Timothy de sus garras, creyendo que el menor estaba sufriendo a manos de Ra's cuando era todo lo contrario y sorprendentemente el niño debía estar feliz de estar con él.

—Bruce, tranquilo, por favor-pidió con calma Clark, que había dejado a los niños en la sala de estar para ir por un castigo con Alfred aunque ambos chicos ya lo tenían al sentirse culpables de que se perdiera uno de sus hermanitos menores por estar haciendo payasadas.

—No te metas en mis asuntos Clark, si ese demonio se llevó a mi hijo lo iré a buscar-gruñó molesto, bruce no quería repetir la historia de Damian o Jason, aunque ya había pasado algo casi igual a Tim siendo enviado entre dimensiones antes de volver aparecer como si nada, aunque arrastró consigo un par de problemas de un yo de un futuro alternativo.

—Solo digo, que si Ra's te llamo para confirmar que Tim estaba bien, no era para que pienses que lo deben estar diseccionándo o algo parecido-trato de razonar Clark con su pareja, el cual solo lo ignoro y solo tomo las armas que necesitaría para ir donde la cabeza del demonio y llevarse devuelta al niño pero no espero que Clark, lo tomara entre sus brazos y negándose a soltarlo-. Bruce, cálmate y no te soltaré hasta que lo hagas-le aviso con seriedad.

La discusión siguió y siguió, hasta que el murciélago decidió librarse de las garras de su pareja de la manera más original posible, con ayuda de su anillo de kriptonita escondido en su cinturón dejando noqueado al pobre hijo de kriptón, para luego largarse a buscar a su petirrojo perdido que ya llevaba fuera de su alcance por más de 7 horas y ya imaginaba lo peor que podía pasar al menor, Alfred se quedó a hacer cargo de los tres niños restantes como de un inconsciente kriptoniano, viendo como su amo se marchaba del sitio en cuestión.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones castigados, bueno Dick estaba felizmente platicando con Wally por teléfono y cuidando al pequeño bebé Damian, ya que era el único de sus hermanos que el pequeño infante prefería su compañía y cuido, por otro lado, Jason estaba molesto y refunfuñando por su castigo aunque en parte estaba preocupado por su hermanito menor el cual siempre lo acompañaba para leer o jugar videojuegos, tanto fue su preocupación y a sabiendas que Alfred no se fijaría en que hacía, así que preparó una mochila con un par de cosas y un suéter y se escapó por la ventana haciendo una cuerda improvisada con las sabanas y mantas amarradas para bajar con más facilidad, evadió todas las cámaras y logró salir de la mansión y dirigirse a Gotham.

—¿Dónde podrá estar Timmy?-preguntó mientras creía que ingenuamente su hermanito menor aún se encontraba en Gotham City, más este estaba a ciento de kilómetros y a dos océanos de distancia. El antes chico de las calles caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las calles, tratando de pensar si fuera el "secuestrador" a donde se lo llevaría, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió como alguien lo tomo de los hombros y cuando intento defenderse el extraño sin mucha dificultad evitó cualquiera de sus golpes o ataques.

—¡Hey, calma niño!-gritó pidiendo el muchacho que estaba deteniendo los ataques de Jason y se negaba a que se fuese a escapar, por miedo que le pudiese pasar a un pequeño chico como el.

—Papá, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una pequeña niña de la misma edad del pequeño hermano desaparecido de Jason, extrañamente el segundo petirrojo dejó de pelear al ver a la niña que extrañamente le resultaba familiar. La pequeña sonrío alegre antes de abrazar al otro niño- ¡Papá mira, es igual que el tío Jay!-dijo aquello dejando tanto perplejo al chico que abrazaba como a su progenitor que después de mirarlo mejor descubrió que era cierto, y solo tuvo una conclusión clara, era el mismo Jason.

—¿Te escapaste de la mansión, verdad Jaybird?-preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, porque su mejor amigo siempre le decía que escapaba de su hogar ya fuera la mansión Wayne o en Crime Hall, porque habían momentos que su instinto le insistían que allí no era ni el momento ni el lugar de quedarse y a veces ese instinto no se equivocaba.

El nombrado solo asintió con algo de recelo, esperando alguna acción del otro para darle la opción o oportunidad de huir del sitio lo más rápido que pudiese o en su debido caso romperle la mandíbula con una patada, mas no la tuvo, porque el arquero solo le tendió la mano y no se quejó al ser rechazada de un manotazo por el niño porque él ya estaba preparado para eso, porque hasta su mismo mejor amigo lo hacía cuando aún era mayor y más huraño que su versión rejuvenecida. Liam había sido el punto intermedio entre peleas silenciosas y la armonía, la pequeña lograba que Jason confiara en el pelirrojo y aceptara irse con ellos aunque claro, Roy le tocó avisar de camino a su departamento a Alfred sino tendría una pequeña visita familiar del petirrojo rebelde y no quería volver a limpiar el desastre que causaría alguno de sus hermanos, en especial el nuevo Robin.


	59. Viejos conocidos (KillerRoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper/ Waylon Jones (KillerRoy)

—¡Estás castiga, y tendrás cero televisión, cero dulces y cero salidas con tu padrino, ahora ve a tu habitación!-dijo con seriedad el joven omega pelirrojo a su pequeña niña de 6 años, la cual solo le saco la lengua molesta como huyó a su cuarto a encerrarse en este no sin antes gritarle a su progenitor que prefería mil veces más a su madre alfa que a él.

Roy sintió un pequeño quiebre en su corazón pero sabía que hacía lo correcto al castigar a su hija, después de todo, ¿Qué padre no reprende y castiga a su hijo cuando hacía alguna travesura o algo no bueno? Y esa fue una de esas situaciones en la que Roy se encontraba, estaba en el trabajo cuando recibir un aviso telefónico de la profesora de la pequeña Lian diciéndole que su hija, su pedacito de cielo y la niña de sus ojos le había gritado a la profesora que se fuera al infierno y como cereza en el pastel la pequeña niña le saco el dedo medio, ahora la cuestión era si solo castigaba a Lian o si debía también ir a gritarle al culpable de inculcarle tales palabrotas a la nena y ese era su padrino y tío postizo Jason Todd. Fuera lo que fuese, ya todo estaba hecho, y solo debía sobreponerse a sentirse mal por haber castigado a la pequeña sino nunca comprenderá que lo que hizo fue mal educado y que le faltó el respecto a un adulto.

El pelirrojo suspiro y calmo los latidos a doloridos de su corazón, se encaminó hasta la cocina porque ya iba a ser la hora de servir la cena y la pequeña Lian tenía un horario estricto y no podía darse el lujo saltarse una comida o su hora establecida de dormir, en parte también le serviría para alejar la voz de su pequeña gritando tales palabras que para ún omega sin pareja y padre soltero solo causaba más dolor y preguntarse, ¿Qué hizo mal? En momentos Roy creía que fue un error embarazarse con alguien que no tendría una relación estable ni para criar una pequeña niña, aunque algo que agradeció desde el fondo de su alma fue que su antes alfa no le quitara a la pequeña de sus brazos, porque desde la llegada de Lian le había hecho poner los pies en la tierra y cambiar su vida y rutina.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de la pequeña niña y lejos de todo aquello a lo que pensaba él omega que podría estar haciendo su hija, había algo que ni en sus más locos sueños había llegado a imaginar y muy pronto se haría realidad.

Lian molesta de ser castigada según ella injustificadamente por su padre decidió que no cumpliría ninguna de sus reglas, preparo una mochila donde metió unas mudas de ropa, su peluche de pingüino con el que dormía, un libro de colorear y unas cuantas crayones, busco entre su caja de juguetes una lámpara que parecía ser una varita mágica en forma de estrella al final recogió todas sus almohadas y peluches e hizo un falso bulto de su tamaño debajo de sus sabanas de la cama; la pequeña se asomó fuera de su cuarto y al no ver a nadie y sin hacer ruido alguno salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de la misma forma, la niña sabía que su padre no la vería escabullirse por la puerta principal así que sin desperdiciar el tiempo se deslizó hasta el sitio sin hacer ruido en sus pasos y menos al abrir la puerta como cerrarla, ya fuera siguió evitando hacer mucho ruido hasta que logró bajar dos pisos del complejo de departamentos y saber que no la seguían tomo el paso más rápido hasta corriendo por miedo a que su padre se de cuenta de su escape.

La pequeña niña corrió por las calles de Gotham tratando de recordar cómo llegar a la casa de su padrino, porque esa noche no se quedaría a dormir en casa con su padre omega pero a medida que pasaban los minutos la pequeña comenzó a entrar en pánico por no ver algo que le dijese que iba en el camino correcto, y aún menos cuando vio algunos hombres viéndola no de una buena manera que se diga, eran casi las miradas que lograba notar cuando su papá la acompañaba en la calle. Con miedo se alejó lo más posible de la gente extraña pero en su trayecto por accidente tropezó y su linterna se salió de sus manos, vio como rodó hasta caer dentro del drenaje de aguas lluvias, la pequeña sin medir el peligro y queriendo recuperar aquel objeto se adentró por la misma boca del desagüe.

Todo estaba oscuro, de un olor tan fuerte y asqueroso que se le revolvía el estomago a la pequeña niña, solo se tapo la nariz con una de sus manitas y busco el objeto que brillaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, extrañamente la lampara no había logrado caer en las aguas negras y menos se daño al caer desde tal altura. Cuando la recupero vio con más horror que el sitio por donde accedió era difícil hasta imposible de subir y salir por el, así que comenzó a vagar en búsqueda de alguna escalera o algo como en sus dibujitos animados donde podría salir a la superficie.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el cemento y los charcos de agua sucia, los chillidos de ratones que se alejaban ya fuese por la luz o al sentir a alguien ajeno en su reino subterráneo, la pequeña siguió y siguió caminando pero nada cambiaba solo encontraba más y más laberintos y casi podía creer que caminaba en círculos porque siempre regresaba aquel desagüe por donde entro, la pequeña Lian se aterro y como todo crío se puso a llorar a gritar a todo pulmón por ayuda como a llamar a su papá. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y nadie venía en su auxilio, la pequeña se había sentado en el piso mugroso y sollozado abrazando su mochila, la lampara había quedado a un lado de la niña alumbrado a un rincón del sitio.

La niña no se fijó que el agua comenzaba a moverse como si algo se acercase, sino hasta que el ruido de pisadas comenzó a ser demasiado obvias y bullicioso para ser ignoradas, Lian tomó la lampara y temblando comenzó a alumbrar a todos lados buscando que podía ser y recordó las viejas leyendas urbanas sobre cocodrilos o ratas mutantes en las alcantarillas, se comenzaba a arrepentir de irse del lado de su padre y de huir de casa, no quería ser la cena de ese monstruo; su pánico solo aumentó cuando entre su búsqueda de aquel ser logró alumbrar una cola larga y escamosa como de un reptil apareciese, sin pensarlo mucho y como si fuera su única arma la lanzó contra el monstruo creyendo que con eso lo ahuyentaría pero no funcionó, así que solo se encogió más ensimisma y sollozo más fuerte.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?-preguntó aquel ser, la pequeña no confiada ni de mirar o hablar a la persona o el monstruo que estaba cuestionándola ni si quiera dijo su nombre cuando este se lo pidió, el terror no le ayudaba a poder vocalizar solo estaba lista para gritar o seguir gimoteando y al parecer la bestia lo comprendió así que no se acercó más- Te ayudaré a salir de aquí, si me dices tu nombre-volvió a intentar negociar con la niña asustada.

—Lian...-dijo lo más bajo posible, el monstruo de las alcantarillas le iba a pedir que lo repitiera pero no hizo falta porque la pequeña, solo sorbió un poco su nariz y levantó su rostro empapado de lágrimas-, Lian Harper-esta vez si la escucho perfectamente y se asombró de aquel apellido, y comenzando a notar algunos rasgos tan familiares en la pequeña infante.

—Waylon-dio su nombre aquel ser mientras dejaba que la poca luz del sitio logrará mostrar su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, esperando que la pequeña no se asustase más de lo que estaba pero se sorprendió ver que la pequeña solo se tranquilizó de ver que no era una rata o cocodrilo mutante como en las películas o libros que leía o veía con su padrino.

El rey de aquellos dominios del subsuelo de Gotham, con cuidado tomo a la pequeña y la dejo sobre sus hombros para llevarla a otro sitio donde podía salir sin preocupación que un carro la atropellase, durante su trayecto la pequeña ya más calmada le explico porque huyó de casa y hasta el mismo Killer Croc la regaño por la razón tan absurda por la que había escapado de casa, Lian no le llevó la contraria y cuando llegaron a la superficie la pequeña le agradeció su ayuda pero Waylon no la dejaría irse por su propia cuenta, así que con la gran calma sabiendo que ya era muy tarde en la noche para que algún transeúnte que no sea un ladrón o algún criminal lo viese por allí lejos de sus dominios y con su reputación nadie se le acercaría a atacarlo, solo debía tener cuidado con la policía y en sí mismo los murciélagos.

—Papá, ¿No estará enojado?-la pequeña no quería ver enojado a su padre y menos regresando con un extraño que podía decirle que la encontró atrapada en las alcantarillas de Gotham. El enorme reptil humanoide que tenía el porte perfecto para un alfa se quedó pensativo, Waylon nunca vio la preocupación hacia su persona ni aun cuando fue un crío de parte de algún conocido así que no sabía cómo responderle a la niña.

—¿Es tu padre, verdad? Lo estará como preocupado-explicó lo mejor posible Killer Croc evitando sonar muy despectivo o sin sentimientos, porque no quería ver a la cría otra vez llorando o según el rota.

Se tardaron un poco hasta llegar al complejo de departamentos donde Waylon mejor se conducido por las escaleras de incendios que la puerta del sitio, con suerte está no cedió por el peso del metahumano y que nadie se fijara de su presencia mientras subía, hasta que llegaron a la ventana que conectaba departamento del pelirrojo y mostraba a la perfección la sala de estar y comedor como parte de la cocina y el pasillo a los dormitorios, Roy daba vueltas y estaba gritándole al teléfono en un estado completo de pánico por no encontrar a su hija desde hacía horas y su padrino tampoco hallaba rastros de su paradero.

—¡Papá!-gritó la pequeña que entro por la ventana y corrió a donde su papá, feliz de ver por fin a su progenitor después de estar sola en las alcantarillas. Roy de la sorpresa soltó el teléfono y abrazo a su pequeña niña contra su cuerpo, ignorando el olor que traía encima a basura y demás, solo estaba feliz de tenerla devuelta- El señor Waylon me trajo hasta aquí, lamento haberte dicho eso, tú eres el mejor papá del mundo-la rapidez de sus palabras no evitaron que el pelirrojo captara el nombre del antihéroe, y su vista dejó de ver a su hija para enfocarse en las escaleras de incendios más no vio nada pero su olfato capto entre todo el hedor el olor del alfa metahumano.

—¿Croc?-llamo el pelirrojo pero no recibió respuesta alguna, la pequeña Lian escucho confusa el nombre y como su padre miro a la ventana donde sabía que aquel alfa estaba escondido detrás de los muros del edificio. Una sonrisa suave surco los labios del omega- Gracias, por encontra, cuidar y traer a Lian a casa. Si quieres puedes entrar, no me molesta tu presencia, bueno claro... Deberás tomar un baño, como cierta señorita-hablo con una voz suave y que juraba que rayaba en la ilusión de que el otro aceptara.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres a un criminal en tu hogar?-preguntó Croc sin asomarse en el sitio, solo estaba apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos viendo el cielo nocturno con los brazos cruzados, debes en cuando se embriagaba del olor dulce del omega, aquel olor que desde lo profundo de su mente extrañaba desde la ultima vez que vio al pelirrojo cuando eran antes prisioneros, muchos años quizás antes de que naciese la pequeña cachorro a del chico.

—Por supuesto, además, no es que nosotros fuéramos iguales en algunas cosas, y te debo más de un favor-las palabras de Roy fluyeron con facilidad, como cargo a su pequeña niña en brazos-. La ventana estará abierta por si decides aceptar entrar, iré a darle su baño a Lian y gracias de nuevo, Waylon-agradeció como se retiró del sitio a darle su merecido baño a su hija.

Croc se quedó en su sitio pensando y escuchando los pasos alejarse del sitio, la invitación era muy tentadora y podría volver a estar cerca de aquel omega que aún afectaban sus sentidos desde muchos años atrás de verse, sus ojos se desviaron a la ventana del departamento que como prometió Roy estaba abierta y a la espera de una respuesta del metahumano, y sin dar muchas espera dio su brazo a torcer y con gran cuidado de no destruir nada se adentró al sitio que con suerte no rompió el vidrio o madera de la ventana por su fisionomía descomunal.

Miro con curiosidad todo el sitio amueblado y cálido casi familiar, un perfecto sitio para que viviese una pequeña manada en crecimiento podía sentir el olor impregnado del omega y su pequeña cachorra, el delicioso olor a caramelo y el pequeño olor lechoso y dulce de la pequeña niña que aún no daba signos de que casta pertenecía.

Cuando Lian terminó su baño y dejar de oler a basura y desperdicios de la alcantarilla, le puso ropa limpia y caliente, Roy le tocó llamar durante ese tiempo y explicarle a Jason que la pequeña estaba devuelta en casa más no dijo sobre Killer Croc solo lo disfrazo como un vecino la había devuelto al verla salir de su departamento, al regresar a la estancia de su departamento se encontró con que había aceptado su propuesta Croc y alegre se le acercó para guiarlo a que tomará un baño, aunque no sabía si tenía ropa que le quedase al mutante y mientras esperaba a que el alfa terminara de bañarse busco entre sus cosas alguna prenda que lo cubriese y agradeció a los santos que la vez que Jason y Bizarro vinieron a cuidar a Lian a su departamento olvidaran algo de ropa del kriptoniano como una camisa de Jason, tomó las prendas grandes y se las fue a dárselas a Croc claro después de ver cómo lograr que la cola de Waylon entrase en los pantalones.

—¿Dónde está tu pareja?-preguntó Croc haciéndose la duda porque Lian solo le dio una pista, aunque no creía que el pelirrojo tuviera tan mala suerte de estar sin pareja y más aún que el estado o su alfa no le halla quitado a la cachorra, por verlo incompetente de criarla, según sus leyes arcaicas.

—No lo sé, desde que nos separamos antes de saber que esperaba a Lian, ella tomó otro rumbo aunque agradecía que no quisiera llevarse a mi pequeña-explicó Roy, sentándose en el pequeño espacio sobrante del sofá y estando más al pendiente si su hija se despertase y saliese de su cuarto, no quería perderla otra vez-. La relación no iba a funcionar, al menos no afectó mucha Lian que debes en cuando ve a su madre un día al mes, claro si no está ocupada en sus cosas de villana-con calma y una sonrisa.

—Ya veo-murmuro el alfa con la misma calma que transmitía Roy y en parte algo dentro de Waylon, se alegraba de que el pelirrojo no estuviese emparejado, aunque no sabía la razón de esos sentimientos.

La noche pasado, Croc se quedó en el departamento del omega por un largo tiempo disfrutando de intercambiar palabras con este como de su compañía, no se quizo ir del sitio y en parte el menor lo noto y con una sonrisa le ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes y este lo acepto, aunque al final el par entre sus charlas y recuerdos terminaron durmiéndose en el sofá de la sala; donde Roy subió sus piernas al regazo de Croc y abrazaba un cojín del sofá como otro estaba dándole apoyo a su espalda, por el lado de Croc al inicio estaba dormido sentado y a las horas se termino acostando su cabeza en el regazo del pelirrojo.


	60. Problemas de genética (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim) (Timkon)

Conner nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos, naciendo como un clon e híbrido de las especies humana y kriptoniana, donde no le pareció raro que Clark lo odiase al inicio por "usurpar" su lugar como el único kriptoniano en la tierra, más específicamente el manto de Superman (por un corto tiempo antes de llamarse Superboy). Su camino siguió siendo pedregoso, aunque nunca renegaría de esta porque le termino guiando hasta los brazos de su actual novio, un hermoso petirrojo y unos de los hijos adoptivos de Bruce Wayne, Timothy Jackson Drake, que tuvieron sus altos y bajos cuando se conocieron pero limaron sus asperezas hasta lograr ser amigos antes de que el joven mitad kriptoniano muriese en medio de una batalla, donde 4 años después a su regreso descubrió lo mucho que afectó su muerte al menor como su relación se volvió más y más estrecha cambiando de ser amigo a novio con el poco tiempo, al compartir los mismos sentimientos.

¿Cómo evitó que Batman, no lo matase? No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo logró, porque Bruce siempre busco un momento para matarlo cada que podía un pie en Gotham y pero aún que "distrajese" a su novio en sus misiones o investigaciones, que era una burla, era casi como dejarle todo el papeleo a un pobre empleado de alguna empresa lo que sufría su pobre petirrojo, había intentado hacer que Tim acusase a Bruce y tomase vacaciones pero solo soltaban en peleas que terminaban sin hablarse por días, por lo que aprendió a dejar al menor en sus problemas familiares y de trabajo y solo estar al pendiente de la llamada o de Tim o de Alfred para que fuese al sitio e interviniese para que descansase.

Lo único bueno y rescatable de todo, era que desde que se fueron a vivir juntos en ún pequeño departamento en Metropolis, después de que los estudios universitarios de ambos terminasen y decidiesen dar aquel pasó en su relación para formalizarla más, ambos chicos aprendieron a ser más pacientes y claro Tim, dejo de aceptar mucho trabajo de parte de Bruce, tanto de la oficina como de Batman, como Conner perdió el miedo de meterse en medio de las peleas entre Bruce con su petirrojo para defenderlo y hacer lo que creía correcto para la salud del menor que antes de irse con él a su departamento comenzó a sufrir signos de estrés grave, teniendo arritmias y pequeños ataque cardiacos cuando el millonario se pasaba con el chico de trabajo y exigencia.

Con los años el par se casó y siguieron viviendo en su lindo departamento, habían tomando la decisión y escrito algunos papeles para adopción de un niño pero como el sistema era lento y Tim se negaba a usar sus influencias, decidieron esperar como toda una pareja normal, y mientras disfrutarían el tiempo que les quedase de pareja antes de ser una familia de tres. Lastimosamente, para Conner no espero que un día para otro comenzase a notar algo extraño en sí mismo, o mejor dicho, como cada mañana que se levantaba encontraba más de un cabello en su almohada o en la toalla cuando se secaba después de bañarse, tomó eso como algo quizás normal, hasta que eso se volvió una rutina y empeoró cuando su peine terminaba con casi medio cuero cabelludo dentro. No le dijo a Tim, trato de conllevarlo bien, pero fue difícil ocultarlo más aún hijo del caballero de la noche, que terminó descubriéndolo y haciendo que se hiciera exámenes por miedo que fuera una enfermedad aunque su raciocinio le decía era quizás calvicie temprana, vaya que no se equivocó.

—¿Porqué tuve que heredar esto?-murmuro molesto, al verse al espejo aquella mañana. Odiaba que la genética esta vez le causase más problemas que ayuda, un suspiro molesto salió de sus labios y solo termino de arreglarse de mala gana como todas las mañanas, ignorando el ruido tanto externo a su hogar como dentro de este, aunque hacía excepción a su petirrojo o su ahora actual hijo adoptivo, para saber que estaban a salvo.

El ruido de pasos llego a la habitación, Conner, no necesito levantar la vista a hacia la persona porque sabía quién era por lo que siguió con lo suyo, el terminar de arreglarse para ir a trabajar a las empresas Luthor. El ruido de los pasos de la otra persona se fueron acercando hasta que estos cesaron, dando paso a unos delgados brazos se enrollasen alrededor del torso musculoso del kriptoniano y sentir como un cuerpo igual de delgado se apegaba a él, una sonrisa surgió de sus labios como olvidaba por unos momentos el porque estaba molesto esa mañana o mejor dicho desde que supo que se volvería calvo.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, Kon?-preguntó con cariño Tim, que había dejado su mejilla contra la espalda de su pareja como su abrazo se hizo más apegado. El menor sintió como una de las manos de su pareja le revolvió el cabello con cariño, haciéndolo sonrojar y pedir más de esas caricias- Ya está el desayuno, y dentro de un rato iré a dejar a Caleb, a la escuela-aviso con calma el pequeño petirrojo ignorando el cambio en su pareja, que aún le daba gracia pero vio que no era momento para bromear con él.

—¿No quiere que los pase dejando? Me sobra tiempo, Lex hará de la vista gorda si se trata de Caleb-trato de negosiar, mientras se giraba sin deshacerse el abrazo para poder ver mejor a su petirrojo, que sonreí y le mira desde su sitio con las mejillas aún carmines, cosa que conmovió el corazón de Superboy y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Si lo pones así, creo que no será mala idea-le da un beso pequeño en la barbilla a Conner, antes de separarse y ayudarle a terminar de amarrarse la corbata con total calma como compartiendo un corto tiempo de pareja, claro hasta que el pequeño niño apareció en la puerta del cuarto viendo al par de adultos ganándose la atención del menor-, ¿Terminaste de desayunar y fuiste a cepillarte los dientes?-pregunta a su hijo adoptivo, mientras dejaba a Conner para ir donde el niño de siete años.

El pequeño solo asiente y extiende sus bracitos hacia el petirrojo, el cual sin mediar muchas palabras lo cargo en brazos y lo cómodo contra su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo le limpiaba las mejillas regordetas del infante, que hacía un tierno puchero molesto de aquella acción haciendo que los dos mayores sintieran ternura como diversion como actuaba el pequeño.

Cuando la familia había terminado de arreglarse y desayunar todos se encaminaron al automóvil, siendo el primero en ser llevado a su destino fue el pequeño Caleb, que se negó como todas las mañanas bajar del auto y si era cargado por cualquiera de los dos adultos a soltarlo quedando casi igual que una garrapata, era algo normal porque el pequeño era un poco retraído y prefería estar con sus padres, pero ambos adultos no podían ceder y solo le recordaban que irían temprano con él y el pequeño levemente cedía con un puchero y entraba a la pequeña primaria. Dejando a solo a la pareja que iban disfrutando el camino como recordando que debían hacer ese día, las compras, paga de matrículas o materiales escolares y demás, hasta que el tema del cumpleaños del kriptoniano salió a la luz.

—Amo tu esfuerzo amor, pero no quiero repetir lo del año pasado, Tim-hablo seriamente Conner, mientras paraba por qué el semáforo dio en rojo para girarse a mirar a su pareja, que estaba igual que él de serio ante la idea contraria de Conner-. Es enserió, a ti no te hacen las burlas por quedar calvo-le lanzó con molestia recordando los regalos desde gorras hasta champú (que no tenía sentido porque ya no tenía cabello para usarlo).

—Pero es tu cumpleaños, Kon-demandó Tim, no queriendo que su pareja perdiese un día especial por solo unas bromas algo pesadas por parte de ambas familias. Cuando vio que el otro iba a reiterar, se adelantó y dijo-. Mira, ¿Qué te parece en lugar de la fiesta tipica, porque no la hacemos en casa, solo nosotros tres?-ofreció como son de paz y como al imposible que el otro negase.

—Acepto, solo si somos nosotros y cero regalos sobre mi calvicie-advirtió a su pareja, que solo le miró diciendo sin palabras: "¿Es en serio? ¿Me crees capas de hacerte eso?", Tim no le daría la reprimenda por meterle en el mismo saco que sus hermanos pero se lo pagaría muy bien en casa después de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

Tim se hizo cargo de salir más temprano del trabajo e ir a pasar por Caleb, y regresaron a su hogar para preparar la fiesta de Conner, hasta el pequeño niño le hizo una carta con un dibujito con crayones mal hecho pero lleno de sentimientos mientras Tim hizo el intento de hacer un pastel, que le enseño hacía unos años atrás Ma Kent, para poder sorprender a Conner para una fiesta de cumpleaños pero nunca tuvo la ocasión por el trabajo o su vida de vigilante, hasta ahora.

Conner llegó casi cayendo la noche a su hogar solo para ser recibido por su pequeña familia, siendo el pequeño Caleb que le entregó su regalo ganándose la atención de su padre adoptivo y dándole tiempo a Tim de traer el pastel de la cocina al comedor y prender las velas con calma, viendo de reojo como su pareja agradecía y hablaba con el pequeño niño. La fiesta transcurrió con calma, como alguno que otro llamado de felicitación de amigos o familiares a Conner, no hubo interrupciones de los murciélagos en ningún momento siendo un suspiro de alivio de parte de la pareja, como más tiempo para poder estar juntos como familia.

Tim se encargó de ir acostar y envolver a su pequeño hijo, en cuanto a Conner se fue a cambiar de ropa, dejando los platos sucios para el día siguiente al estar cansados de un agotador día de trabajo, lo que no espero el semi kriptoniano fue que cuando Tim se fue a cambiar de ropa por la de dormir tras encargarse de acostar a su hijo, el petirrojo apareció del cuarto de baño con una lencería roja con negro encima; lo triste y la venganza que le lanzó el menor fue no darle la oportunidad de tocarlo más allá porque se puso un collar de kriptonita para repelerlo cosa que funcionó bien, tocándole al pobre hombre dormir hasta casi a la orilla de su lado de cama lo más lejos posible de la piedra verde, lamentándose de haber enojado al menor para esa clase de castigos, aunque se solucionó a mitad de la madrugada porque el menor se termino retirando la joya dejando paso libre a su pareja de acercase y reclamar su regalo de cumpleaños tardío, solo que el peligro era evitar hacer mucho ruido para despertar a su pequeño lo malo es que el pobre Conner se llevo varias mordidas de Tim para acallar sus gemidos de placer.


	61. ¡Qué el qué! (KonTim) (KillerRoy) (BizzaJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Timkon) (Kontim)  
> Jason Todd/ Bizarro (Bizzajay)  
> Roy Harper/ Waylon Jones (Killeroy)

No debería ser paranoico, el hecho que su hijo dejase de lado su interés por los experimentos y el entrenamiento de su padre por ser un científico, quizás quería un poco de tiempo, lo que era extraño para el mismo forajido hasta de su esposo era ver que su pequeño retoño pasaba más tiempo pegado en su celular, no mandaba mensajes, no recibía mensajes, nada de eso, sólo miraba fijamente su teléfono, no sabían que era lo que veía porque siempre lo evitaba y borraba todas las búsquedas y demás para que no encontrarán nada. Jason sabía que su hijo Chris, era demasiado inteligente y racional como para meterse en líos como su hermana Jazmín, pero seguía teniendo ese miedo parental de que estuviera en algo malo y que por ello estaba ocultándolo, pero, ¿Qué era?

La preocupación de Jason lo llevó a seguir a su hijo hasta implantarle chips y rastreadores en toda su ropa hasta en la ropa interior de ser necesario para seguirlo, pero siempre tenía la misma ruta nunca cambiaba, de casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa, no tenía sentido. Bizarro trato de calmar a su pareja, que eran solo paranoias y miedos infundidos pero Jason sabía que algo no estaba bien, algo no le agradaba en nada de lo que pasaba y querías descubrirlo, porque su hijo no le diría nada ni aunque se lo preguntase, así que acudió a la única persona capas de ayudarle, aunque primero fue por una pequeña ofrenda para que lo ayudase con más facilidad y esas eran: "Donas y café".

—¿Jason?-dijo el menor de los petirrojos al ver a su hermano frente a la puerta de su casa, a casi 100 km lejos de Gotham City, y que le ofrecía una caja con donas y una taza de café negro, como si de un tributo u ofrenda se tratase. Ignoro el deseo o más bien el antojo, de tomar la caja de donas y la taza de café y se enfocó en su hermano mayor-. Ya suéltalo, ¿Qué quieres y porque me traes café si sabes que estoy en cinta, y que Conner, me vigila para que no beba ni un trago de eso?-la seriedad estaba en su voz.

—Diablos, creí que no te darí... Espera, ¡Estás embarazado! Creí que era una broma de Dickface-sorprendido por la revelación tardía que tuvo su cabeza, y solo recibió una mirada más molesta, captando que no era el momento para eso-. Vale, vale, vine para que me ayudaras con Chris-pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tiraba la taza de café fuera del pórtico, y pudo escuchar un quejido de Tim al ver como sucedía aquel acto de maldad pura.

Tim molesto dejó que Jason entrara a su hogar y le siguió detras al mayor casi azotando la puerta, escucho atento en todo momento toda la historia de Jason y su intento de descubrir que escondía su hijo, mientras el menor comía una a una cada dona, y evitando que su hermano le robase una y aún más cuando Conner regreso de revisar la cosecha de ese mes, él mitad kriptoniano no tardó en hacerle compañía al par como estar al pendiente de los pedidos de su marido por algún antojo.

—Así que mi sobrino ya está creciendo, hay hermanito, ¿Ya estás sufriendo el síndrome del nido vacío?-con una sonrisa divertida viendo a su hermano, porque siempre lo acusaban a el de que sufriría por la partida de sus pequeños pero todo lo contrario el que más estaba más renuente a aceptarlo era Jason. El gruñido del forajido no espanto en nada a Tim, que dejó sus burlas-. Tranquilo, Jay, mira es normal que eso pase está en la adolescencia y quizás está interesado en alguien, quizás por eso están meticuloso de que no lo sepan por miedo a la vergüenza que le provoquen o las burlas que le hagan, y no digas que no lo harás, sobretodo Jazmín-señaló de forma seria.

—¿Estás seguro que no es nada malo?-trato de refutarlo Jason, algo desconfiado pero cuando vio a su hermano menor asentir sin ningún titubeo de por medio comprendió que era verdad-. Gracias, y por cierto, ¡Hasta cuando demonios dejaran de procrear cual conejos ustedes dos? Parecen que fueran a repoblar Kriptón-les lanzó al par que solo se miraron avergonzados.

—Háblale al súper hombre, con súper genes que no puede aceptar un no como respuesta-Tim lanzó la culpa a su marido que le miro ofendido.

—¿Y quién se puso solo un listo de regalo que cubriese su desnudes y se ofreció cual presente en el día de nuestro aniversario número veinte?-mando sería Conner, y Tim le gruño molesto, una pelea marital estaría dispuesta en pocos minutos así que Jason lentamente se levanto de su asiento en la sala de estar y se alejó con dirección a la cocina, dejando a la feliz pareja discutir y escuchar como alguno de los dos (posiblemente Tim) lanzando cosas.

Jason se quedo un tiempo en la cocina hasta saco el helado de chocolate de Tim y se lo empezó a comer allí mismo con una cuchara, escuchando a lo lejos como la discusión subía a más niveles y las súplicas de Conner estaban hechas hacia su pequeño petirrojo que seguía atacándolo con cualquier objeto, aunque sabía que durante toda esa media hora de discusión el menor no sólo gritaba enfurecido, sino que tuvo un cierto tiempo de llanto y ahora debía tener una combinación de ira y llanto. Él forajido solo se mantuvo en su sitio comiendo hasta que vio a su pequeña sobrina llegar con su mochila en la espalda y un oso de felpa raído en sus brazos, la pequeña Janet lo saludo y Jason vio cómo su sobrina había de una en una cada cabeza creando una escalinata para subir hasta la encimera y abrir el bote de galletas que había allí arriba.

—¿Tus padres saben que puedes hacer eso, pequeña?-preguntó viendo como su sobrina comía tranquilamente sus galletas robadas, Janet solo río levemente por su pequeña travesura mientras niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Mami y papi no saben muchas cosas, como que Jack se escapa de noche para fiestas, que Ethan deja la comida que no le gusta enterrada en el patio trasero y que James tiene un novio-con mucha calma la pequeña confianza a su tío mientras le entrega una galleta a este, el cual acepta con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento a su sobrina.

Jason sigue escuchando a su sobrina como comparten la comida robada entre el par, el forajido descubren que el resto de sus sobrinos estaban en el granero lejos de la discusión parental, cuando vio que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa decidió que era momento de regresar y quizás tomarle la palabra a su esposo Bizarro sobre que no era importante preocuparse lo que su hijo le ocultase, si le tenía la confianza tarde o temprano se lo diría, así que sin más bajo a su sobrina y la acompaño donde sus hermanos porque no vio conveniente avisar de su partida a su hermano menor, y menos cuando escucho un par de sonidos que no eran aptos para un niño pequeño y con ello advirtió a los mayores de evitar que ninguno de los niños pequeños entrasen a la casa, hasta dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Cuando Jason regresó ignoro todo el extraño comportamiento de su hijo y lo tomo algo normal, hasta Bizarro le cuestionó del porque sobre su cambio repentino y su pareja solo le respondió con que ya lo había superado, con eso aclarado los problemas en la familia Todd terminaron en cuarto plano y Jason pido seguir con total normalidad con todo, hasta se aventuró en ir de comprar con su mejor amigo Roy, porque el pelirrojo quería conseguir ropa nueva para el bebé que estaba esperando el y Waylon (aunque la pareja aún no estaba formalizada por alguna unión marital, ambos se amaban).

—Oye Jason, ¿Estás seguro que tú y Bizarro, puedan cuidar a Lian? No quiero que sea una carga para ustedes-hablo Roy que estaba tranquilamente comiendo un par de papas fritas, ya que el antojo los hizo parar en un pequeño restaurante y pedir comida.

—Amigo, soy su padrino me molesta cuidarla, además es un angelito conmigo y Bizarro-con calma Jason hasta sonriendo alegre de pensar que cuidaría una semana a su ahijada, mientras sus padres tomaban un par de vacaciones y al mismo tiempo arreglaban su papeleo para la boda porque había cierto problema que Waylon se cásese con Roy por ser un criminal, y las Vegas no era una opción aceptable para ir a casarse.

El par de amigos siguen conversando alegremente como recordando viejas locuras que hacían cuando trabajaban juntos, en medio de todo eso el pelirrojo se fijó como una pareja entraba en el establecimiento, fue pura casualidad que lo hiciese, ya que estaba más al pendiente de la mecerá para pedir un refresco, y fue cuando vio que aquella pareja era demasiado conocida para él y sin medir sus palabras soltó:

—¿Ese es Chris?-cuestionó más para sí mismo que para Jason, lo malo fue que su compañero y amigo lo escucho y extraño se giró a ver al sitio, Jason sabía que su hijo debía estar en casa porque no había pedido permiso de nada para salir ni a ultimo momento y conociendo a Bizarro le negaría salir sin haberle avisado con tiempo.

Al inicio Jason no se sorprendió de ver a su hijo con otro chico, por lo que creyó que era quizás una salida de amigos y casi iba a dejarlo pasar, casi, porque se fijó que las manos de ambos muchachos estaba entrelazada y sobre todo que el más pequeño llevaba la chaqueta favorita de su hijo, chaqueta la cual según su memoria llevaba más de cinco meses de no verla en su armario, cesto de ropa sucia o en el tendedero; como si las piezas de todo el comportamiento extraño de Chris comenzarán a encajar en esos momentos, Jason casi se quizo golpear al saber que las palabras de Tim eran ciertas. La curiosidad lo mato más y quiso saber quién era el novio de su hijo, aunque la contextura era demasiado pequeña y algunas chicas eran planas y poco afeminadas debía también apostar de forma igualitaria a una chica, con eso en mente se levanto de su asiento ignorando a Roy y se fue acercando al sitio con disimulo logrando captar con dificultad la conversación del par.

—¿Estás seguro que tu padre te dio permiso?-era una voz muy suave demasiado que casi se confundía entre el bullicio del sitio pero Jason no le pareció familiar o eso creía, porque no podía lograr comprenderla por el ruido alrededor suyo.

—Jimmy, no tienes porque preocuparte, padre me dio permiso solo que quizás no le aviso a papá, así que tú tranquilo quizás ya deben estar en casa del tío Roy para estos momentos-comentó con calma la inconfundible voz de Chris. Jason se asomó un poco desde su escondite y vio cómo su hijo miraba con cariño a su novio, aunque la maldita capucha de la chaqueta le cubría el rostro al menor y maldecía haberle comprado aquella prenda a su hijo.

Jason escaneo el área y avanzó un poco más a hurtadillas hasta esconderse detrás de un muro, a pocos pasos de los chicos y usando un menú del restaurante como camuflaje para su rostro, esperando cual depredador a que el muchacho que acompañaba a su hijo se quitase por fin la capucha pero todo lo que obtenía el proclamado Red Hood, era ver cómo Chris repartía cariños y arrumacos con su pareja, hasta que por fin su paciencia dio frutos y vio como aquel pedazo de tela cayó a los hombros de la persona y la sorpresa dejó helado y sin palabras a Jason.

—¿James?-murmuro el forajido, y tuvo que esconderse porque al parecer captó la atención de su hijo. Era su sobrino, el hijo de Conner y Tim, el pequeño y frágil James, el único de los hijos de la familia Kent-Drake que había nacido sin poderes hasta era una copia exacta de Tim solo que más frágil, hasta con un pequeño caso de miopía que lo obligaba a llevar lentes desde que era un infante- ¿Mi hijo y James?-repitio Jason, hasta se jaló el cabello de lo loco que sonaba y sentía como su cerebro tendría un pequeño colapso al pensar que lógica tendría esa relación.

Jason se quedó en ese sitio hasta que Roy su a sacarlo de su estado de shock y guiarlo a la salida, para evitar que hiciese alguna escena a la pobre pareja joven que estaba ignorante del hecho que el padre de uno de los jóvenes los había cachado infraganti, el pelirrojo supo que su amigo no recobraría su conciencia al 100% así que llamó a Bizarro para que lo fuese a recoger como le explico lo sucedido logrando que el kriptoniano llegase de manera rápida, viendo como seguía Jason en estado catatónico y procesando a un la información sobre su hijo al punto que no capto cuando pasó de estar en la calle con Roy y Bizarro, a estar sentado en el sofá de su hogar.

—¿B?-llamo saliendo de su shock mirando a todos lados encontrando a su esposo, el cual llegaba con una taza de té caliente en sus manos y se la tendió al forajido, viendo como el pobre Red Hood tomaba un sorbo con algo de torpeza porque sus manos seguían temblando- ¿T...tú lo sabías?-era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo formulándose debido a que todas las piezas se dirigían a que el único adulto que sabía todo ese embrollo era su marido.

—¿Sobre Chris y James?-la cuestión era más para aclarar la duda de su pareja, y no con el deseo de hacerle el mal a Jason, el cual solo asintió y dio otro trago a su bebida caliente- Si, Chris me lo dijo solo a mí, porque creía que tú harías un drama por estar saliendo con su "primo"-aclaró Bizarro de forma más suave y directa posible, estando atento a las posibles reacciones que tendría Jason, la que menos espero fue ver más sorpresa y desilusión, porque lo usual era el enojo por creerle que era alguien de poca confianza.

—¿Tan mal padre soy, para que no me tenga confianza de decírmelo y piense que le diré eso?-las palabras sonaban más duras y deprimentes que nunca antes había escuchado Bizarro, era casi como volver el tiempo atrás y escuchar lo mucho que se odiaba así mismo el forajido cuando se sentía débil o no podía hacerle frente a las verdades que Bruce y Dick le lanzaban, cuando cuestionaban su ideología y moral.

—Jay, mi amor, no es que no te tenga confianza solo que el pánico por el tabú de salir con alguien que es "familia", le afectó y tenía miedo de perder el amor de su familia. Le hice comprender que fuese lo que fuese no dejaríamos de verlo como nuestro hijo, el lo comprendió, solo me pidió que te lo dijese pero tú lo descubriste antes y en muy mal momento-explicó mejor Bizarro, el cual se acercó al otro tomando la taza de té de sus mano dejándola en la mesita de café y lo abrazo, sintiendo como Jason se escondió contra su cuerpo relajándose como aceptando las palabras del menor.

—Bueno, familia, familia no somos todos, ¿Verdad?-murmuro Jason, deseando no haber fallado en todo su estudio del árbol genealógico sino era momento de regresar a la preparatoria, y la risa de Bizarro se lo confirmó.

—Técnicamente lo somos por mi lado, Conner y yo somos clones, claro que él es medio clon por el ADN humano y el mío está corrupto, pero si somos familia, ¿Te molesta o...?

Bizarro vio al menor con confusión a todo eso de hablar de familia, la sonrisa de su petirrojo rebelde le confirmó que no había problema alguno con ello, después de todo era más loco estar casado con el clon de la pareja de su padre adoptivo, si la familia Wayne tenía claras locuras marcadas en su linaje sangriento o político o adoptivo.


	62. El orgullo de un demonio (JayDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Damian Wayne (Jaydami)

Damian, creció bajo la doctrina de no sentir ningún sentimiento más que solo ira, orgullo y soberbia, el amor era algo impensable ni lo sintió por su madre cuando la conoció a los 8 años de edad, y aún menos cuando está la abandonó con su padre y regresó meses más tarde creyendo que le ayudaría a su plan de venganza contra el caballero de la noche. Su padre tampoco era un buen ejemplo, era un hombre roto con traumas del pasado aún acosándolo y sin darle permiso a avanzar a una vida mejor, solo aspiraba a cuidar su ciudad por sobre cualquier cosa y sacrificar de ser necesario su propia familia, lo hizo innumerables veces en el pasado y su hijo biológico no se escapo a la ecuación, y Damian, no fue ciego para notarlo.

Era cierto el era un patán, orgullo y mimado niño con sus hermanos mayores adoptivos, no le importo lastimar a la gente o intentar matarla con tal de obtener lo que quería, con el tiempo comprendió que muchas de esas cosas no era necesarias y Dick, le ayudó un poco a verlo, pero lo que sí sintió fue terror ante las continuas amenazas de su abuelo sino regresaba al clan, esas amenazas no sólo se extendían a él sino a la familia Wayne y los conocidos o asociados a esta, Bruce soporto todo hasta que el líder de la liga de los asesinos amenazo con destruir la ciudad de Gotham sino le entregaba a Damian, eso fue el punto culmine a todo, fue cuando Damian descubrió que su padre estaba dispuesto a traicionarlo y mandarlo con su abuelo, y no solo él, sino también estaban de su parte la gran mayoría del clan, todos excepto el mismo Alfred y Jason, con Timothy no le creía ni cero palabra de ayuda de un fracaso como él.

Era cierto por su terquedad y deseo que su padre cambiase de opinión si mostraba que era igual de fuerte y valiente que él, le costó su vida. Dicen que después de la muerte ves un túnel de luz y todas esas cosas, Damian lo desmintió, él no vio nada de eso, absolutamente nada, solo sintió el vacío y el frío agolpándose a su alrededor, así estuvo por un largo tiempo hasta que su padre tomo la decisión de revivirlo. De allí en adelante las cosas con suerte se pusieron mejor, hizo un par de amigos nuevos, fortaleció un poco sus lazos con los otros petirrojos; excepto Tim, a él lo seguía tratándolo como la peste negra, cada vez que llegaba a la mansión.

Con el tiempo, Damian, fue mostrando más humanidad o una parte de está, sin embargo seguía teniendo encima las mismas amenazas y reglas de su padre, el cual no notaba los cambios que tenía su hijo y seguía creyendo que era una amenaza en potencia o peor aún, que él podría volverse como su madre o abuelo materno. En cambio, el resto del clan estaban absortos de esos tratos hacia el menor de los petirrojos pero a diferencia de Bruce, ellos sí miraban el cambio del menor en su comportamiento, aceptaba más los cariños de Dick o Stephanie, pasaba tiempo platicando con Cass, ayudaba debes en cuando en la cocina a Alfred; hasta había pasado de querer muerto a Tim, a solo tener una que otra pelea ocasional que solo rayaba en lo verbal y poco en lo físico.

Aunque con las constantes inseguridades del murciélago sobre sus hombros, fue empujando cada vez más al menor a su autodesprecio, el cual mantenía escondido tras una máscara de orgullo, ni si quiera Dick sabía de esos problemas y eso que era uno de sus hermanos más cercanos, en cambio, poco a poco fue alejándose de todos y cuando cumplió 15 años comenzó a pasar más tiempo lejos de la mansión y en cambio a estar casi toda su adolescencia en la en la nueva torre T, con el nuevo equipo de los Jóvenes Titanes, que el mismo había formado. Durante esa época, el joven demonio necesito la ayuda del petirrojo renegado de la familia, Jason Todd. El menor no sabía que su padre había desterrado a Red Hood de la ciudad de Gotham, solo por dar venganza a la muerte de su padre biológico, Willis Todd, con la muerte del pingüino, por lo que tuvo algo de simpatía y empatía con el petirrojo desterrado, porque sabía que tarde o temprano su destino sería igual al de él.

* * *

Jason, se había instalado en un pequeño apartamento en New York, anteriormente se había quedado en Appleton pero después que Bruce lo encontró no le daría el gusto al viejo de que se acercara otra vez a él, ya había perdido a mucha gente entre ellos sus amigos Artemis, Bizarro y Roy, aunque con la muerte del pelirrojo fue la que atrajo al murciélago a la pequeña ciudad a la que antes vivía el forajido, solo para tratar de supuestamente darse las pases pero Jason, ya no confiaba en él, ya había sido suficiente seguir jugando a llenar las expectativas de Bruce, por lo que solo espero a que en verdad se fuera el Caballero de la noche del sitio para tomar sus pocas pertenencias e irse de allí a otro sitio, así mismo, durante su viaje se dejó crecer el pelo y hasta se lo tiño a rojo y cambió su nombre a Peter Drake Johnson, para alejarse de los radares de Bruce, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ya que había hasta tomado un trabajo —Gracias a falsificar unos títulos y hacerse amigo de un par de personas— en una guardería de niños y así mismo inscribirse en una universidad, nadie creería que el gran y apodado Red Hood, estaría entre un montón de niños y estudiando una carrera como Psicología, pero si por mantenerse en perfil bajo tenía que hacerlo lo haría y en parte, le comenzó a gustar dividir su tiempo la mañana y tarde de su empleo y estudios, como el hecho de salir a patear traseros de narcotraficantes durante las noches.

Una de esas noches, donde Jason, se tomó el día libre para poder hacer sus tareas de la universidad con toda la calma del mundo, cuando estaba a media lectura de uno de los libros que debía analizar para su tarea, pero cuando se tomó un tiempo para irse a preparar un poco de café y antes de salir de su habitación escucho el ruido inconfundible de su ventada cerca del comedor ser abierta, al inicio, creyó que era algún ladrón idiota y primerizo por lo que no tardó en tomar sus dos pistolas y encaminarse a pasos silenciosos al sitio, y estuvo apunto de saltar a dispararle al idiota hasta que escucho la voz tan familiar, decirle:

—¡Todd! —El llamado en un inicio lo tomó por sorpresa, pero al estar seguro que no era su imaginación bajo sus armas y salió de su escondite con cara de pocos amigos, viendo al invitado no deseado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, demonio? —Demandó con seriedad Jason, encaminándose hasta una pequeña mesa de la sala de estar, donde dejo sus armas de fuego. Ignoro el hecho de ver al menor con su traje de Robin y sobretodo la mochila que cargaba sobre sus hombros, porque creía que Bruce ya lo había encontrado pero para evitar ser hallado mando a su hijo, un poco de paranoia no arruina a nadie y era mejor ya tener una idea sobre que tarde o temprano, el murciélago lo atraparía.

—Padre me echo de la casa —Dijo sin adornar ni sonar tan directo, el demonio era así de sencillo, no le gustaba dar rodeos cuando las cosas eran serias y más que todo, cuando iba a pedir algo.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? No creo que el gran Bruce Wayne, echara de casa a su hijo biológico, obviamente lo haría con una rata callejera pero no con su sangre —Hablo demás Jason, pero era la verdad también, bRuce muchas veces le dio la espalda y en las peores ocasiones termino con varias fracturas, moretones y heridas por sus peleas ya físicas.

—Lo que tú digas Todd, vengo a quedarme una noche en esta pocilga tuya y luego me largo —Aviso Damian, mientras como si fuera don Pedro por su casa, se encaminó a la habitación de invitados.

Jason gruño molesto pero no se puso en contra del muchacho, si sus palabras eran verdad, tal vez podría dejar su paranoia de lado y confiar en el adolescente. El mayor se encamino hasta la ventana que no se tomo la molestia cerrar Damian, al colarse en su hogar, se aseguro que estuviera con todos los seguros como siguió su ruta hasta la cocina por su necesitado café, así mismo, calento algo de comida de esa noche y lo dejo en un plato, para cuando regresaba a su cuarto paso dejando la comida sobre el pequeño buró que había en la habitación de invitados, no espero ni quiso esperar a algún gracias o negación a la comida, por que no estaba para aguantar las niñerías de un adolescente malcriado, mas no espero escuchar un débil: "Gracias", de parte del cuarto petirrojo. Allí comprendió que realmente al que llamaba enano o demonio, había progresado y madurado.

Como había dicho Damian, lo cumplido, a la mañana siguiente sus cosas y presencia ya no estaban en la habitación ni en el departamento del forajido exiliado. Jason, lo busco y solo encontró que nada faltaba en el sitio, hasta las mantas que había usado estaban impecablemente dobladas y apiladas en medio de la cama pero encima de esta pila de ropa, había un pequeño sobre blanco, el mayor lo tomo con algo de duda y curiosidad, dentro de este había una pequeña nota del tamaño de una tarjeta hecho quizás del mismo papel que el sobre, las palabras que tenía eran una innegable agradecimiento, algo corto y directo, como solo Damian podía hacerlo pero había algo más entre esas palabras y eso era un número de teléfono, el cual Jason comenzó a investigar y rastrear sin embargo parecía que este no existía en ninguna empresa telefónica ni si quiera daba señal de ser usada o estar cercano a alguna antena telefónica.

Jason, no le tomó importancia al inicio, pero con el pasar de los días algo le dijo que llamase al número por qué su preocupación crecía y no podía seguir aparentado que nada de esto lo afectaba, sobretodo al notar que Bruce no hacía nada por buscar a su primogénito de sangre ni mostraba un atisbo de preocupación o miedo por este, realmente para los ojos del forajido, aquel hombre no tenía sentimientos alguno y si antes sintió empatía cuando Selina lo dejo en el altar, ahora con lo que le hizo a él y de paso a Damian le hacía retomar su vieja actitud contra el murciélago, pero antes debía encontrar al enano y empezó por probar aquel número con un teléfono desechable.

* * *

—¿Qué tal el trabajo de medio tiempo, enano? —Se burlo Jason, mientras entrar en el actual departamento del demonio, ya que se tuvo que mudar casi un total de diez veces durante los últimos tres años, para evitar que Bruce lo atrapase, cuando estaba demasiado cerca de su zona.

—Son un asco, pero si es para evitar que padre me encuentre lo haré —Lanzó Damian con molestia, era difícil la transición de tenerlo todo a tener que trabajar para tener algo, sin embargo era más fácil y evitable de levantar sospechas que hackear cuentas bancarias y demás a narcos y gente del crimen organizado, que pueden estar conectadas a Gotham, y Damian no se arriesgaría a tener que hacer una undécima mudanza por querer volver a su estilo de vida de niño rico.

—Vas aprendiendo algo, por cierto espero que no hallas hecho la cena aún —Lanzó el anterior Red Hood, que mostró una bolsa con comida china— Tranquilo señor, no como carne, ningún animal estará en tu arroz o tallarines es comida vegetariana —Aviso con diversión al menor, Jason se paseaba por el sitio como si fuera su casa y básicamente lo era, debido que ayudaba al menor a conseguir empleo o movilizarse si tenían alguna sospecha de Bruce.

Damian, había cursado algunas escuelas públicas bajo otro nombre y falsificado un par de documentos, así mismo se cambio el nombre y el apellido como su apariencia, lo odiaba pero debía hacerlo, por lo que optaba entintarse el cabello de color rojo y usar lentes de marco negro sin graduación. Así mismo, logró robarse a sus mascotas Titus y Pennyworth, de la masnion Wayne con ayuda del ex forajido como quitarle el chip de rastreo que tenía el can, por si se perdía, aunque también revisaron al felino porque se valía desconfiar del murciélago, ahora ambas mascotas vivían junto a su amo, claro, tuvo que abandonar a BatCow con Jon, que le prometió cuidarlo y hacerlo pasar como una vaca lechera más en su granja.

El par de ex petirrojos de Gotham, se pusieron a comer la comida tranquilos intercambiando aún una pequeña platica con tranquila, Titus yacía debajo de los pies de su amo tranquilo acostado y durmiendo, sin preocuparle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Pennyworth estaba cómodamente acostado en una montaña de cajas apiladas sin abrir, que Damian mantenía en la sala de estar. Al terminar de comer y llevar los platos al lavaplatos, dejando para después el lavarlos y mejor terminar de desempacar las cosas que aún estaban empacadas en caja, evitando tocar la torre donde reposaba el felino y solo lo miraba con aburrimiento, Jason, le estaba ayudando aunque Titus le impedía hacer su trabajo por querer jugar con el segundo petirrojo, cosa que el demonio Wayne no le importo.

—Todd, no te he dado permiso de acostarte en mi piso —Lanzó Damian con molestia, y dando un par de patadas para que Jason se levantara de su piso, donde dormía de forma tranquila con el enorme Gran Danés encima de su panza—. Todd... —Gruño más molesto, pero el ex forajido no le hizo caso y por el contrario, soltó un ronquido más fuerte.

Damian, gruñe molesto y pensando si debía jalar al mayor y tirarlo fuera de su departamento al pasillo del complejo, pero al ver que Titus le gustaba su cama improvisada, la dejo que este se quedara aunque por ser buena persona y quizás por qué era la única persona que aún estaba con él y le ayudó; dejo que se conmoviera un poco su corazón para tomar un cobertor y cubrirlo con esta y una parte del cuerpo del can, después de eso, tomo a Pennyworth, apago las luces y se encaminó a su cuarto para descansar o eso creyó, porque como si fuera de esas noches donde él tenía los remordimientos de esos años lejos o de casa, de su padre y lo que él conoció antes como familia, o creyó conocer como familia.

En medio de esa reflexión en medio de la oscuridad, el casi adulto joven, cuando escucho como unos pasos pasaban por el pasillo, al inicio tuvo el tirón de levantarse y tomar su katana, ubicada aun lado de su mesa de noche para poder defenderse y atacar al intruso, aunque se le pasó cuando recordó que estaba Jason, en el departamento, así mismo, pudo escuchar el raspeo de las uñas de Titus que caminaba por el piso de madera. El menor se calmo y solo se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara, para poder ver mejor la penumbra del sitio actual, así que vio como la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y dejándose ver al antihéroe y al can, aunque el segundo fue el que rápidamente entro al cuarto y se acostó en la alfombra que había cerca de la cama, del lado izquierdo.

—¿Qué quieres Todd? —Cuestionó Damian, con cara de pocos amigos. El mayor no le respondió ni pronunció nada, solo cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer al lado vacío que con suerte sobraba, para un cáma realmente pequeña— Todd, lárgate al sof... —Le lanzó con molestia, pero Jason solo gruño en respuesta, y antes de que Damian volviera alzar la voz le interrumpió.

—Hay cajas y muchas cosas allí, el cuarto de huéspedes es más un chiquero de cajas —Explicó y casi echo en caracol menor sobre su desorden actual, por culpa de su mudanza y el poco tiempo que tiene para ordenar por su trabajo y por sus estudios actuales.

El menor, no le cuestionó más así que, apago la luz de la lámpara de noche y se acomodó para volverse a dormir, Jason, por otro lado se quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo de las sabanas, aunque saco un gruñido molesto del menor porque quitarle más espacio pero termino olvidándolo, por el deseo obligado de tener que dormir y en parte, tener al segundo ex Robin a su lado le ayudó a consolidar el sueño, y lo mismo podía decirlo, Jason. Más tarde, en esa misma noche sin que llegaran a notarlo, Titus como Pennyworth se subieron a la cama, quitando lo que sobraba del espacio libre, así mismo, el mayor abrazo a Damian, cosa que sorprendentemente no sintió el menor, es más, se apegó más contra el mayor disfrutando del calor y la compañía del antihéroe.


	63. Retirado de guerra (KonJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent/ Jason Todd (KonJay)
> 
> Au Civil

Conner aún no creía lo sucedido, que se hubiera no sólo enamorado del segundo hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y su antiguo amor adolescente, sino que tenían una relación. Era extraño, tanto que aún no había tenido el valor de decirle sobre su relación a su mejor amigo o la familia Wayne en general sin embargo, si lo logro decírselo a sus padres, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos por el giro que tuvo aquello, porque igual que Conner creyeron que tendría de pareja a Timothy Jackson Drake, el CEO más joven de la compañía Wayne, un genio a toda regla con una pequeña obsesión al café y no a Jason Peter Todd, Sargento de la milicia de Gotham, el rebelde de la familia Wayne con poco temperamento y una inclinación a insultar demasiado grande.

Jason Todd, podía ser muchas cosas pero cuando Conner se atrevió a llevarlo a una cena familiar se sorprendió que su pareja se comportó educado, aunque debes en cuando algún insulto se le escapaba pero pedía disculpas más que todo a Ma Kent, que entre pequeñas risas las aceptaba. Clark y Loius, aceptaron aquella relación al ver que su hijo de verdad estaba feliz al lado de aquel muchacho de la milicia, por lo que Conner podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que había superado uno de las pruebas, aunque quien aceptó a Jason de inmediato en la familia del Kent, fue ni más ni menos que Ma Kent, la cual hasta le regalo un pay de calabaza al petirrojo rebelde y le pidió que regresara más seguido a casa de su nieto para verle, ya que, Conner vivía en la casa de su abuela, para cuidarla y estar más cerca de su universidad.

—Realmente no puedo creer todo esto —Murmuró riéndose de lo peculiar que era su suertes. Conner, caminaba con calma en dirección al departamento de su novio, el cual consiguió por la excusa de que no podrían tener intimidad o privacidad en la mansión por los hermanos del mayor y Conner no le dijo lo contrario aunque algo le dijo que era más alguna forma de castigar al padre de la familia, aunque con el tiempo que Conner lleva viendo la interacción de los Wayne atinaba que Bruce no le tomaría importancia ver a su segundo hijo lejos de la mansión.

Las preguntas de Conner quedaron en segundo plano, para solo ponerse más feliz al ver que la distancia quedaba más corta entre él y el departamento de Jason. Saludo algunos vecinos con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano, algunos se lo devolvían de la misma forma o solo se hacían de la vista gorda o de plano le miraban mal, era común así era la gente de ahora Gotham City. Al llegar al departamento de su novio saco la copia del juego de llaves que el mayor le entregó, como demostrando hasta donde estaba su confianza de pareja.

—¡Ya llegue! —Avisó de su llegada Conner, con alegría lo que no espero es que al poner un pie en el departamento fue lanzado al piso, todo a causa que tres enormes perros lo vieron cómo alguien extraño para su entorno. Teniendo cara a cara a los tres canes que le gruñían y ladraban molestos de su llegada.

—¡Hey abajo, abajo! —Les grito Jason a los tres canse, que tan obedientes eran que a la primera se alejaron del muchacho caminando al lado de su ahora amo. Conner se levanto aún temblando del miedo por estar casi al borde de la muerte, porque esos perros solo un movimiento en falso y sabía que esos caminos estarían en su cuello y no necesitarían mucha presión para romperle los huesos y la tráquea.

—¡Pero qué mierdas, Jason! —Le maldijo a su pareja, que se le acercó a ayudarlo a levantarse y revisarle si tenía alguna herida hecha directa o indirectamente por culpa de los perros.

—Cálmate, mocoso. Son perros militares, están entrenados a atacar a intrusos y digamos que te confundieron porque entraste haciendo ruido —Le explico Jason, mientras terminaba su revisión exhaustiva sobre su novio que seguía aún intranquilo viendo a los animales en el departamento, tanto así que se abrazó al militar para que no se alejase de su lado, ganandose más gruñidos de los perros por creer que estaba "lastimando" a su amo. —. ¡Ghost, ni lo pienses! —Amenazo Jason con seriedad al que parecía ser el líder del trío de perros, un enorme Pastor Alemán blanco, que podía hasta confundirse con un lobo por su color singular.

Conner se mantuvo todo el tiempo pegado a Jason, el cual con aburrimiento le narró el porque tenía aquellos canes como al mismo tiempo descubriendo que eran tres sino que había un cuarto perros, solo que el último era el más joven siendo un simple cachorro en aún entrenamiento militar, algo diferente a los otros tres perros que le doblaban o triplicaban la edad. El más viejo era un Bloodhound de nombre: General, tenía casi 12 años con problemas alguno pequeños auditivos; el segundo que le seguía era el líder el Pastor Alemán de pelaje blanco que tenía ceguera de un ojo y falta de algunos dientes, su nombre era: Ghost, su edad aún no era exacta; el tercero perro era un Rottwailer, de nombre: Cervero, el cual parecía ser el más tranquilo de los tres adultos como el más perezoso; y por último el cachorro, el pequeño Hunter, el perrito que Jason tuvo que buscar para entrenarle a ser perro militar era un pequeño cachorro de labrador hiperactivo (que para esos momentos estaba profundamente dormido en uno de los cuartos del departamento). Los tres perros grandes según Jason era perros jubilados, que la misma milicia había mandado a un albergue para que lo adoptará una familia pero terminó siendo adoptado por Jason, al ver en las tarjetas de fecha que los perros habían sido traídos descubriendo que llevaban un largo tiempo y su único final sería la muerte al no ser adoptados.

—¿Y por qué la milicia no manda a los perros con alguno de sus hombres? —Cuestionó Conner con tristeza, al ver a los ahora perros echados en el piso profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, estos estaban lejos del invitado porque no querían recibir más regaños de su dueño, en cuanto a Jason, este miró a su pareja por la cuestión que le había dado. —. Solo digo que, es un poco cruel dejarlos morir. Además, es raro que alguna familia normal quiera un perro de guerra, ustedes ya conocen como actúan y que no hacer frente a ellos, no me imagino que pueden hacerle a un niño que solo quiere jugar con uno de ellos —aquella imagen mental no fue difícil para el ahora Sargente recrearla, porque había visto demasiadas cosas en la guerra y peor aún que haría uno de esos perros por cumplir su deber.

—Lo harían, según se hay algunos sitios donde la misma milicia te da el espacio de adoptar al perro, aunque es más normal para los altos mandos mandarlos a dormir por eso mismo creerlos armas destructivas —Respondió Jason con sinceridad, evitando en todo momento decirle que podrían hacer los perros si se les daba la libertad de atacar. No quería tener encima a Conner como niña llorando en sus brazos, ya tenía suficiente con que este le siga en todo momento por miedo a quedar solo con los tres perros jubilados.

Su conversación siguió hasta que escucho unos pequeños pasos y ladridos, del pasillo se vio como un cachorro de labrador negro salía corriendo hasta resbalándose por el piso y se acerca alegre donde Conner, pidiendo atención y tratando de subir por su pierna para estar en el regazo de este. Los perros grandes miraron aquella interacción con celos, siendo el primero de estos en acercarse fue Cervero, que apoyó su cabeza en la otra pierna de Conner y gimió en búsqueda de atención, atención que le dio Kent al estar seguro que él Rottwailer no lo mordería.

En un inicio la relación de Conner con los perros de Jason era amor-odio, más si Jason se los dejaba a su cargo mientras viajaba a otro estado por su labor como Sargento. Hunter, ya tenía ganado a conner por lo que no tuvo que hacer mucho y con los perros adultos fue Cervero, el primero en ceder y aceptar al chico del campo y el que pedía más atenciones que el resto, con Ghost y General fue difícil, ambos perros era desconfiados y Kent no se podía imaginar cómo logró su pareja ganarse su confianza para que estos se echaran a sus pies hasta pudiera meterle la mano en el hocico y no lo mordían.

Algo que había notado Conner fue que el enorme Pastor Aleman, muy salvaje y cruel se dejaba doblegar y jugar con el pequeño cachorro como resto de perros adultos, solo que este gruñía y hacía notar que el pequeño era suyo y dormían juntos en un pequeño rincón en la sala de estar hasta era posible que, el enorme can tomará al pequeño del cuello y lo llevase en contra de su voluntad a ese sitio para que durmiese con él, y sorprendentemente el pequeño cachorro hiperactivo terminaba durmiéndose con el can después de estarle mordiendo y jugando con alguna de sus orejas.

—Se afecten a ti —Dijo una vez sin fijarse Conner, casi como si pensara en voz alta. Jason dejó hasta su atención en la cocina y miro a su pareja, y lo obligó a explicarle porque decía aquellas palabras. —. Me refiero a la frase: "El perro se parece a su dueño" y creo que Ghost se parece más a ti, que el resto de canes más aún sus celos a compartir a Hunter —Explicó con un par de risas, antes de levantar las manos en señal de rendición cuando vio a su pareja levantando la espátula caliente para pegarle, pero al final desistió de su ataque inicial y solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Deja de hacerte estúpidas ideas y de emparejar o describir a mis perros, son solo perros y ya —Gruño molesto Jason regresando a su trabajo, tratando de evitar sonrojarse pero era en vano, tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas aunque con suerte Conner no era boca floja como para seguirle insistiendo.

—Lo siento, Jay, pero no puedo evitarlo, sería lindo verte con un pequeño cachorro y como lo sobre proteges y andes detrás de él —Se disculpó y se sinceró sin miedo a que Jason esta vez de verdad lo matase a golpes, no obstante vio una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en el rostro del militar como si aceptase sus palabras de buena manera, algo extraño, porque siempre mostraba su negativa con cualquiera de sus ideas o pensamientos.

—Callate idiota, y se a darles de comer a los perros antes que te de alimento a ellos—Amenazo el mayor a Conner, y este como buen novio se acercó al petirrojo rebelde y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejar y buscar la comida de perro, y hacer lo que le mando el mayor, como escuchando los ladridos ansiosos de los canes por el alimento y como casi se lanzaban a Conner cuando sirvió el primer plato.

Jason lo miró y sintió que se ganó la lotería con aquel chico, solo pensó que tendrían un revolcón y nada más pero no, aquí estaba casi dos años después, como una pareja estable hasta con un lugar donde vivir solo que por la salud de Ma Kent, Conner viajaba un tiempo y se quedaba con ella para ayudarle o ir cuando está lo solicitase. Puede que su infancia no fue la mejor y menos su familia biológica y adoptiva, que sufrió siempre la ignorancia, los abusos, menosprecio e ira de algún adulto, su autoestima no era la mejor y aún cuando ingresó a la milicia seguía en el mismo estado aunque ganó una familia y amigos reales; hasta que llegó ese idiota que sufría un desamor con uno de sus hermanos y solo quiso darle una mano y un hombro en el que llorar un día y quien terminó de esa forma fue él mismo, con ayuda de Conner obtuvo poco a poco su autoestima y estaba allí para consolarlo cuando tenía alguna discusión parental con Bruce, realmente era un maldito suertudo.


	64. Inesperadamente (HalBarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Jordan/ Bartholomew Allen (Halbarry)  
> AU Sin capas

Inesperadamente, él conoció a un chico llamado Bartholome Allen, o como le gustaba que lo llamaran, Barry.

Fue durante su primer año en la facultad de Central City, donde estudiaba ingeniería en aviación, fue por puro y mero accidente, mientras bajaba las escaleras choco con un chico de su misma edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules, el perfecto estereotipo de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, algo que Hal no pudo evitar reírse al verlo como ayudarlo a levantarse y pedir disculpas por sus lentes que ahora estaban destrozados al caer por las escaleras. El no tuvo tiempo para hablar más con aquel chico, solo logró saber su nombre antes de que este huyera al segundo piso debido que iba muy tarde a sus clase, dejando solo al castaño en las escaleras.

De forma inesperada, Hal, se logró y empezó a relacionar de amistad con el tal, Barry Allen, tras un par de años de encuentros aquí y allá entre facultades y la cafetería misma de la universidad.

Eran tan opuestos, el rubio era inteligente, tímido pero un gran bromista cuando entraba en confianza de sus amigos, así mismo fiel a estos, con muy poca vida amorosa debido a su inseguridad. Hal Jordán, por otro lado, era muy diferente al joven estudiante de criminalística, Hal; era una persona extrovertida y picara y maliciosa por naturaleza, ya ni se hable de que era un mujeriego, así mismo gozaba de un gran carisma y una lengua de plata que podía fácilmente engañar y engatusar a cualquiera.

Muchos de los amigos del castaño, avisaron siempre de la exuberante naturaleza de Hal al pobre futuro forense, porque podían ver el anhelo y el amor en sus ojos azules, lastimosamente en la persona en quien los poso no era exactamente un ángel de alas blancas. Más Barry Allen, no dejo de lado sus deseos y anhelos, los mantuvo guardados, solo esperando una oportunidad para ver si lograba un cambio en aquel castaño, por muy mínimo que fuera, porque creía que su amor era realmente puro como para lograrlo.

Fue inesperado, la racha de suerte que tuvo el joven rubio.

Logró que Hal se fijara en el más que solo amigos, aún más, que este comenzará a tomar su relación algo más serio y menos pasajero o un simple y casual flirteó, no tuvieron relaciones a las pocas semanas ni menos de comenzar, Barry le planteó de forma seria que no se dejaría fácilmente si en caso que Hal no estaba seguro de cumplir con no buscar un segundo o tercer partido. Fue difícil, peor para el mismo castaño, debido a que el cambio de un don Juan a ser uña novio fiel, le fue costando caro, sobretodo al momento que era invitado a fiestas y demás cosas, por lo que tenía que pedirle alguno de sus amigos que le ayudasen a evitar sucumbir a sus viejas tentaciones, y vaya que les debería el cielo mismo a estos por sacarlo a patadas cuando notaban que estaba a punto de cometer suicidio.

Pasado cinco meses, Hal podía estar más tranquilo con su rutina y sobretodo ya casi no necesitaba de sus amigos para poder entender quién era, con quien estaba y que debía hacer, disfrutaba de su relación con el menor, aunque solo eran de besos, abrazos y algunos manoseos que subían de tono, no se molestaría en pedir más por el momento.

Todo en adelante de la vida de Hal, fue inesperado y súbito, que lo dejaba embobado y sin saber cómo reaccionar de primera manera.

Su relación llego a más lejos hasta el compromiso, se salieron de sus fraternidades para mudarse juntos y vivir en un pequeño departamento cercano a la universidad. Así mismo, Barry quito aquel pequeño círculo de castidad que tenía con el castaño al cumplir dos años de novios justo el mismo día de su compromiso.

Hal, estaba en su último año como ingeniero en aeronáutica, más no tardó mucho en tener varias llamadas y correos de diferentes aerolíneas y empresas para que fuese a trabajar, cuando notaron su desempeño como piloto. Por otro lado, Barry, había terminado su carrera más rápido que el su prometido, hasta ni tuvo que hacer tesis ni nada por sus altas calificaciones y ya estaba como practicante en el área forense del departamento de policía de Centra City.

Las cosas iban realmente bien, o eso creía en un inicio...

Al inicio solo escuchaba especulaciones, tonterías que cualquier persona paranoica puede decir y nadie creía porque era realmente ridículas y demasiado para una historia contada por Hollywood. Luego empezaron a llegar informes extraños de ataques, las horas de trabajo de Barry, se extendieron a más por la sobre saturación que había en el departamento de policía como la morgue de esta, causando que el pobre rubio pasara más tiempo en su trabajo que en casa.

Fue tarde cuando comenzó a notar los síntomas.

Fue aún más tarde cuando se dio cuenta que las cosas se salían de control y su cuerpo comenzó a brotar sangre en cualquier parte que pudiera, intentó llamar al 911, por una a,bula cía pero la línea estaba sobre saturada quedando su llamada perdida y dejándolo solo contra aquello que lo estaba aquejando.

Así de inesperado se conocieron como terminaron, con el último atisbo de conciencia Hal, lloro, lloro como nunca antes en su vida mientras veía con sus propios ojos como su cuerpo y parte de su mente lo traicionaba, como arrancaba trozo a trozo la carne de aquel cuerpo que antes lleno de besos y caricias, como esa mirada azul ahora eran propias de una muñeca sin vida y como el hedor a sangre y pestilencia inundaba su departamento, junto a una sinfonía de gritos y caos que había afuera de su departamento.

Hal, se castigó a sí mismo, debido matarse lanzarse fuera por la ventana o lo que fuese, cuando escucho a su novio regresar corriendo al departamento asustado y buscándole para huir de la ciudad, pero solo entro a la cueva del lobo sin saberlo, no pudo hacerle frente a la bestia que ahora era el castaño. Solo pudo gritar de dolor y angustia, teniendo como última vista como aquel muchacho que amo, ahora era quien lo estaba demorando vivo.


	65. Cosas de padre e hijo (ConTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Queen/ Timothy Drake (ConTim)

Connor podía decir que con su padre tenían una relación algo estrecha, aunque había un límite y este era uno. Había invitado a su pequeño novio a una cita para ver una película en el departamento que compartía con su padre Oliver y madrastra Dinah, además así podía quitarse de encima al padre del menor diciendo que estaría en un lugar con adultos cuando eso era una mentira porque en esos momentos estaban solos, acurrucados uno contra el otro y compartiendo una manta.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta uno que otro arrumaco del par de jóvenes héroes adolescentes, que estaban felices con su privacidad para poder darse un beso sin tener que recibir una mirada molesta de alguno de sus padres (más que todo de parte de Bruce Wayne), todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que llegaron al departamento los esposos futuros Queen, que miraron a los dos adolescentes en la sala de estar arruinando su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, uno más que otro; Dinah se excusó con irse a cambiarse de ropa porque tuvo que ir con su esposo a arreglar unas cosas para su boda y vestir formal estaba obligatorio, quedando solo Oliver con los chicos.

—Connor, ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó inocente Tim como preocupado por su novio, al sentir como el agarre del rubio de tez morena se volvía más tosco hasta posesivo. Era extraño, para Tim que solo lo experimentó unas pocas veces cuando algún chico o chica de la calle lo miraba más de lo debido y Connor les demostraba que no iba solo, sin embargo, solo estaba el padre del chico allí, ¿Porqué se ponía de esa forma frente a su padre?

—Nada pajarito —Respondió con una sonrisa suave y le dio un beso en la frente a Tim, disfrutando la suavidad y lo caliente que era aquella piel blanquecina. Connor cambiaba su máscara cada que puede, y cuando su pequeño pajarito no se da cuenta, era una advertencia sin palabras a su padre de que no cometiera un error porque no quería perder a otra pareja por su culpa, así mismo su lindo novio le mirara con odio o asco y no con amor.

—¿Tu eres el Robin actual del señor, "Yo soy la noche"? —La cuestión iba en tono burlón más que todo al nombrado vigilante de Gotham, algo que sin querer hizo reír a Tim pero Connor, ya estaba viendo como cortarle el hilo a su padre antes que cometiera una idiotez, algo común conociendo a Oliver Queen.

Connor por más que quizo que su padre se detuviera o dejara de hablar para evitar llegar a algo incomodo no lo logró, y solo trato de detener o cambiar el tema para que Tim siguiera estando alegre y ameno, así mismo aún tenía al pequeño petirrojo cerca suyo como su brazo seguía aferrado a la cintura de su novio. Más como era esperado por el joven arquero, su padre metió la pata con un pequeño chiste o según el broma inocente, que para los oídos de Tim sonó como una insinuación indecente para que los tres tuvieran un trio y solo empeoró cuando Oliver con gran calma, como si hablara del clima, dijo sobre cómo Connor y él compartieron novias antes de que el adulto sentara cabeza con Dinah, o eso creían todos.

El menor se sintió incómodo por completo al punto que se excusó para irse devuelta a casa, así mismo insistió con seriedad a su novio que no necesitaba que lo acompañase y casi grito su negativa cuando Oliver se ofreció en pasarlo dejando, cuando Tim salió del departamento casi corrió por los pasillos del edificio al no sentirse nada seguro creyendo que Green Arrow iría por el, era paranoico pero tenía que ser sincero Oliver ya no le daba nada de confianza. Tim, prefirió mil veces más tener la vista sería y casi espeluznante de Bruce encima suyo cada vez que llevaba Connor a la mansión y pasaban su tiempo de pareja allí, que tener la presencia y mirada verdosa del arquero y padre de su novio.

Connor al ver cómo su novio casi salió corriendo de su casa, supo que su relación se había acabado para siempre y eso que después de mucho esfuerzo ganarse el corazón de aquel pequeño petirrojo aún peor, haberse arriesgado a su familia adoptiva y amigos del chico lo aceptasen como su pareja y que no le rompería el corazón o solo jugarían con él. El muchacho miro a su padre furioso, el cual sonrió nervioso sin notar que había corrido literalmente de la casa al joven Drake-Wayne y que posiblemente ya no volvería a ver a su hijo o seguir teniendo una relación amorosa adolescente.

—¡Tenías que haberle dicho que te metiste con mi anterior novia! Y no te hagas el inocente, no te la compartí, ella solita se ofreció y metió en tus sabanas cuando menos lo espere —Se defendió como atacó a su padre, ya estallando en cólera el joven y futuro heredero Queen.

Evito que su padre hablara, hasta le saco el tema del porque Roy, el arquero pelirrojo se había marchado de casa después de haber solucionado sus problemas con Oliver y sencillo, fue porque Oliver casi quizo bajarle a su novia Kori, por lo que se largó no sin antes casi romperle la cara a su antiguo mentor por darle insinuaciones a su novia, ahora el mismo hijo del pelirrubio quería matarlo a golpes por espantar al chico que de verdad amaba y juraba que le había robado su corazón.

El joven arquero en lugar de seguir peleando con su padre tomó solo su teléfono y arriesgándose a un rechazo más rotundo y quizás a unas palabras de odio, salió del departamento y corrió por la ruta que el menor siempre tomaba para irse a la elegante mansión, no lo encontró a medida que avanzaba más por las calles de Star City y solo deseo desde el fondo de su corazón, que el menor siguiera en la parada de buses esperando al que lo llevase a Gotham City, era estúpido poner todos sus deseos en ello pero eso significaría que no logró detener al chico y darle una explicación como pedir disculpas si lo llego a ofender.

Un humano normal hubiera muerto o desmayado a la mitad de su recorrido pero para él era pan comido, cuando por fin logró divisar al muchacho de cabellos azabaches, pudo respirar aliviado que aún estaba esperando tranquilo en la parada de autobuses, se exigió un poco más y al estar por fin a pocos metros grito su nombre, Tim se giró a verlo sorprendido de ver al arquero corriendo a donde estaba y no dudó en atraparlo y sostenerlo en sus brazos cuando este casi se desplomó del cansancio de correr 20 cuadras seguidas y tener que evitar a los automóviles cuando estos circulaban al momento que cruzaba la calle.

—¿Qué sucede, Conn... [...] —Comenzó a decir Tim, antes de ser interrumpido por un beso inesperado y que sin querer le robo el aliento, el cual se le hizo imposible no corresponderlo con el mismo ánimo. Connor se había recobrado un poco solo para aferrarse a la cintura ajena, poco a poco se fueron apegando hasta nuevo tener alguna distancia posible que los separase.

Se mantuvieron así, hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por escuchar como una señora anciana tosía, ambos adolescente se miraron avergonzados por aquellas muestras de cariño pero no pudieron evitar sonreír tímidos y cómplices de su travesura, Connor por un instante no quizo tocar el tema de su padre, quería disfrutar más y más tiempo solo abrazando al menor y sentir su calor y aroma, no quería porque aún temía que Tim recordase su mal trago con el empresario de las industrias Star y decidiese darle por terminada su relación. Pero como las cosas pueden pasar antes o después, Connor no estuvo preparado cuando Tim, dijo:

—¿Tú me compartirías con tu padre? —Esa pregunta hizo sudar fría al rubio, sus manos seguían presas en la cintura del chico pero se podía sentir levemente como temblaban del pánico. Connor se lamentó, no quería responder esas cosas y por sobre todo, dar una mala respuesta que solo llegarían a ser malinterpretadas por el pequeño petirrojo que yacía entre brazos.

—Tim, no, lo que dijo mi padre estaba fuera de contexto, mi ex novia de ese entonces era realmente una cualquiera, no sólo se acostó a mis espadas con mi padre, sino también con varios amigos y hasta con uno o dos vecinos —Explicó el joven Queen con seriedad y rapidez, tomando la iniciativa de ser mejor sincero con Tim, que esconder todo.

—Lo sé, si casi quisiste sacarle los ojos a Kon, cuando según tu estaba muy cerca mío —Respondió entre risas Tim, dejando desconcertado como sorprendido al rubio. El menor se levanto de puntillas y le entregó un pequeño y casto beso, como le abrazo devuelta, dejando su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros del mayor, el cual aún no salía de su estupor.

Connor iba a decir algo, quizás sería alguna estúpidez lo que saldría de sus labios, sin embargo, ya al final no lo hizo; todo porque su parte racional le dijo que solo disfrutará y se dejara aliviar con saber que Tim, no lo había repudiado ni a él o su familia, aunque siendo sincero, él le daría su castigo a su padre por andar insinuándosele a su lindo y casto novio, por qué si, Connor investigó mucho los anteriores amores y posibles parejas del menor, como también si tuvo algún tipo de relación sexual, más parecía que el joven nerd no había llegado a lo muchos segunda o tercera base en alguna relación.

Oliver por su parte no se escapó sin un castigo, si creyó que su hijo no se lo daría, Dinah lo iba a cumplir, porque ella escuchó absolutamente toda al discusión y vio como el pobre chico huía del departamento, por lo que solo espero a que Connor saliese de allí para ir a darle un severo golpe en la cabeza a Oliver, para luego armarle una severa reprimenda a la que el rubio no pudo escapar por miedo a hacer más grande el castigo y el enojo de la fémina. Black Canary, le dio una merecida lesión al arquero tanto que evitaba ya bromas o algo parecido cuando estaba el joven Drake presentes en el departamento o en cualquier sitio en que se encontrase, así mismo, Connor amenazo con irse de su hogar para vivir por su cuenta en un departamento aparte, si Oliver volvía a molestar a su pareja de esa forma.


	66. Promesas rotas (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

—¡Tim, eso no es bueno para el bebé! —Gritó casi autoritario tomando la taza de café que el menor se había preparado a escondidas. Jason sabía que era difícil quitarle tal adición al menor pero tenía que, le tuvo que botar todo el café que había en la despensa hasta escondidos en algunos sitios de la casa.

—¡Y tú deja de ser mi padre, que ni te queda y el está muerto! —Vociferó molesto el pequeño doncel que a pesar de tener cinco meses de embarazo podía caminar realmente bien aún más cuando lo enojaban, Tim se acercó hasta donde el mayor y trató de recuperar aquella bebida con cafeína pero fue demasiado tarde Jason vacío todo el contenido de esta afuera de la ventana. — ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre me dice que hacer y que no hacer, joder no entiendo para qué pedí tu maldita ayuda con esto! —Refiriéndose a su embarazo porque el menor desde que se enteró tuvo más deseos de ocultarlo de todos que de decirlo.

—¡Te estás comportando como un irresponsable y todo lo que yo hago es para que el bebé nazca bien, por qué tú no pones de tu parte señorito que salió con 5 meses de embarazo a una patrulla! —Le contraatacó con enojo el mayor de los dos, aún no perdonaba aquello al pequeño doncel que desde que le dijo que estaba en cinta iba a alejarse de las capas y los villanos y confió ciegamente en el y se equivocó en hacerlo.

Tim le quizo atacar ya no con palabras sino lanzándole algo de la estancia para desquitarse de su enojo creciente mas sin embargo solo se tragó todo aquello y se dio media vuelta y se largo de allí a su habitación compartida, no le agradaba ser llamado irresponsable pero tenía que aceptarlo que cometía algunos errores, no era fácil aceptar que su vida tenía que cambiar por un embarazo no previsto lo que en sí odiaba era que el mayor se ponía a criticarlo sobre lo que hacía cuando el otro ni cambiaba una pizca de alguno de sus vicios, así mismo decía que se preocupase por el bebé, rara vez le preguntaba si podía acompañarlo o llevarlo a la clínica, si tenía algún antojo o mínimo si le dolía alguna parte de su cuerpo, en cambio solo llegaba a casa y se ponía a limpiar sus armas o revisar casos o salía por horas alguna parte de Gotham, salidas que el mismo Tim sabía que no eran para una misión o parecido.

El menor no iba a mostrar que seguía cabreado con el otro ni tampoco a dejar su orgullo de lado así que al estar en aquella habitación tomo todas sus cosas y las traslado al cuarto de huéspedes, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Jason que intentó detenerlo pero Tim no le escucho y al terminar de trasladar todas sus pertenencias se encerró en aquella habitación bajo llave y se fue a revisar y trabajar en su laptop como usar sus auriculares para no escuchar los golpes de la puerta o la voz del mayor.

Jason tras insistir un poco y notar que no logró mucho se calmo y decidió ignorar el berrinche del menor y volvió a sus cosas, lo que nunca esperó fue que aquel berrinche se alargará y transformará hasta una ley de hielo completa una donde el menor hacia su propia comida, hacia las compras, hasta fue a uno de sus chequeos del medico el solo o eso creyó hasta que lo escucho regresar riendo y hablando amenamente, no comprendía que había causado su cambio de animo hasta que vio que venía en compañía de Conner, aún con esa alegría el pequeño petirrojo siguió en pie en no hacerle caso a Jason. Todo llegó al punto culmine que un día que él forajido regresó de trabajar, no se encontró algún rastro del menor, era demasiado temprano para que el chico no se encontrase en algún lugar del departamento, así que fue a revisar a la habitación donde dormía actualmente Tim, encontrando que no estaban sus cosas, al inicio creyó que ya habían superado sus riñas pero al llegar al cuarto principal estaba igual o peor que el cuarto de huéspedes, allí Jason comprendió que Tim se había ido.

Llamo a Alfred esperando que le dijese donde estaba su novio, más el adulto le explicó que el joven chico no había llegado en ningún momento a casa, agradeció la ayuda y no le informó sobre lo sucedido, así que comenzó a tratar de rastrear el número de teléfono del pequeño doncel pero cada intento era imposible, todo terminaba en nada, lo que pasó a ser horas angustiantes pasaron a ser días, al final tuvo que decirle a la familia y estos le ayudaron como le regañaron cuando este explicó porque pudo haberse ido, pero igual al mayor ninguno encontró pistas del petirrojo, parecía que se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Los días pasaron y se volvieron meses, para ese tiempo la policía de Gotham y parte de la liga como amigos de Tim se unieron a la cruzada de buscarlo, hasta el punto que el mismo Ra's ofreció su ayuda, pero siempre sus resultados fueron los mismos, ya para menos ese tiempo de desaparecido (6 meses), Tim debió de haber dado a luz al pequeño y tendría un mes o dos de nacido, pero ningún informe en hospitales de la localidad o fuera de la ciudad habían tenido una persona con aquellos rasgos entre sus pacientes, más aún en el ala de maternidad. Jason ya se arrepentía de haber tratado tan mal al menor, y como si el karma le jugará en su contra, le recordaba todas las faltas que le hizo el menor y comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras de Tim cuando este le llamo padre irresponsable, así mismo, no había noche que tuviese una pesadilla imaginándose que le había pasado a tanto el doncel como el bebé no nato, pesadillas que se volvieron peores y obligaron a Jason a tomar pastillas para dormir para poder tener una noche de sueño sin esas visiones grotescas que el mismo Joker estaría fascinado en replicar.

Con forme el tiempo avanzó los héroes y la misma policía dejaron de buscar al chico, hasta levantaron un acta de defunción a partir de un año de su desaparición, Bruce mismo dejo de buscarlo y de interrogar a cualquier villano de la ciudad por si este había raptado al chico. Jason, se culpó y creía que si el menor nunca le hubiera dado la oportunidad de una relación, probablemente estaría allí a su lado molestándolo por su terquedad y forma impulsiva de atacar al enemigo, quizás se hubiera juntado con otra persona y esta sería mejor pareja que él, que no lo dejaría solo todo el día en el departamento, con lo consintiera o si quiera acompañase a sus citas al doctor.

Cuando las esperanzas ya estaban opacadas, el menor dio acto de aparición en la mansión Wayne, se miraba que estaba realmente sano sin ninguna herida o golpe pero sobretodo este ya no estaba embarazado, mas no traía consigo al pequeño que estaba esperando y su rostro no mostraba realmente ninguna emoción, estaba neutro casi aburrido, como si fue una obligación aparecer en ese sitio para que dejasen de buscarlo. Jason al encontrarlo no dudó en abrazarlo, le quiso cuestionar donde había estado y demás cosas pero se detuvo al notar que el menor no lo miraba o mostraba emoción alguna por él, ni si quiera le devolvía el abrazo, sus brazos solo estaban pegados a cada lado de su cuerpo como si una muñeca fuese; y cuando iba a preguntarle sobre su estado, Tim se adelantó, y dijo:

—¿Tanto te preocupe? —No hubo un tono de voz burlón ni sarcástico, pero no hacía falta que lo empleará porque se podía sentir aún con la indiferencia que lo decía. Jason, lo soltó y se alejó un poco para verlo de forma directa, el resto de la familia no salía de su estupor por el comportamiento del chico, y menos cuando este se giró a ver a Jason con la misma forma fría y gélida. — Creí que era mejor para ti seguir solo con tu vida, después de todo eso hacías cuando vivía contigo, solo atendías tus deseos y preocupaciones, ya deja tu espectáculo Jason, te parecerás a Dick cada vez que hace algo mal —Con calma termina de hablar ni sin antes caminar hasta donde Bruce y pedirle disculpas por todo el melodrama causado por su desaparición, dejando al mayor en estado de shock.

Tim no estuvo mucho tiempo en la mansión, se fue después de cambiar unas pocas palabras con Bruce, Jason trató de seguirlo cuando este salió de la casa, pero allí descubrió que el menor venía acompañado de su mejor amigo, Conner, allí noto que Tim ya lo había cambiado, que ya no lo amaba, y eso fue cuando vio como el menor cambio su estado emocional frío y distante a uno más humano, sonriéndole hasta aceptando el abrazo y cariños del kirptoniano. Celos, podía sentirlos pero el sentimiento más fuerte era la desilusión, creyó que podía reparar todo lo malo que hizo con el chico pero se equivocó si pensaba que el menor le iba a dar una quinta o sexta oportunidad, no, Tim ya se había aburrido de esperar algo de él y ser él quien daba todo por la relación y su hijo.

Después del regreso de Tim, todos supieron la relación que traía con su mejor amigo, más aunque el metahumano a diferencia que el forajido acepto sentar su relación y comprometerse con el joven tercer petirrojo, pero el golpe más fuerte para Jason fue ver a su hijo, a su sangre, llamar papá a otro hombre, saber que ese clon escucho sus primeras palabras, vio primeros pasos y sobre todo estuvo su nacimiento, que él hizo todo aquello que no le dio a Tim hasta hizo más cosas por él menor. Tim no le permitió ver al niño, hasta asentó al pequeño con el apellido del clon y repudiar todo lo que pusiese cualquier cosa que lo atara con su padre biológico, pero Jason se pelearía por aquello, sentía que era su castigo por dejarlos en segundo a tercer plano en sus vidas, y solo le hacía recordar aquella vez que Tim le contó sobre su embarazo, el miedo que tenía sobre su situación y que él le prometió que los iba a cuidar y proteger, más esa promesa se rompió y mancho, ahora era otro quien las cumplía.


	67. Un corazón roto. Parte 1 (Clex) (BizzaJay) (KonTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Lex Luthor (Clex)  
> Jason Todd/ Bizarro (Bizzajay)  
> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim)
> 
> AU Omegaverse

El matrimonio entre Lex Luthor con Clark Kent nunca fue el mejor, después de todo ellos al tener padres tan conservadores que no aceptaron la idea que ún omega crié solo a su hijo, así que los forzaron a casarse y mantener una vida juntos porque el niño que vendría al mundo lo necesitaba, lo que no sabía la gente a puertas cerradas es que Lex y Clark hicieron un trato de aparentar una vida de pareja frente átomos y más aún de su familia y al llegar a casa cada quien hace lo que quiere, así mismo dormían en cuartos separados aún después del nacimiento de su primogénito, Conner.

Conner, desde su tierna infancia fue excluido de las peleas que comenzaban a surgir en el matrimonio, siempre trataban de mantener una segunda farsa que todo era perfecto, pero eso se fue opacado a medida que crecía.

Cuando Conner, cumplió los 4 años ya no era indiferente a las peleas de sus padres y estos ya no les preocupaba esconderlo, sin embrago, amenazaba al pequeño de que todo lo que veía u oía en casa no salía de esta sino quería recibir un castigo, el pequeño cumplió y se mantuvo callado viendo y escuchando todo aquello con miedo hasta escondido en su habitación, mientras muebles y platos se quebraban y los gritos de ambos adultos crecían cuando pasaba el tiempo. Más sin embrago, lo peor llegó un año después, a la vida del pequeño niño...

—¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierda de vida! ¡Estoy apartó de ti, de ese niño y sobre todo de tu familia! —Grito Lex enfurecido y ya sin paciencia, Clark estaba en igual, ambos llegaron a su límite de toda esa farsa y sobretodo de mantener esta supuesta familia que tenían ambos.

—¡No comiences a victimizarte, Lex! Sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar, ¿Y quién quizo jugar a la casita? —Le devolvió Clark con cizaña, porque sabía que perdió muchas oportunidades desde que se casó con Lex, le tocó romper con su novia con la cual estaba comprometido ese tiempo para irse con el empresario, le tocó fingir que estaba en familia y enamorado de él, al menos, ya estaban de acuerdo en algo después de casi seis años de sufrir compartir espacio con el otro. —¡Mira! Esto no está arreglando nada, yo no seguiré jugando a esto mientras que por fin encontré al amor de vida, así que dile a tu padre que te fui infiel y que te di el divorcio por ello, para que quedes como el bueno de la historia —Su idea no estaba mal, más si el divorcio venia de él y no de Lex, para lograr que su padre no le quitase el poder de las empresas, al creer que su hijo omega incumplió su contrato, que firmó por obligación para mantener su cargo y herencia si llegaba a separarse.

—¿Y qué hacemos con el niño? —Cuestionó Lex, ya más calmado y evitando quizás lanzar otro jarrón de porcelana donde estaba Clark. El alfa se quedó pensativo, nunca buscó que hacer con el pequeño e inocente niño en medio de toda esa idea que acaba de tener, pero la voz de Lex le hizo volver a prestarle atención — Ambos sabemos que ninguno lo quiere y que el inicio toda esta mierda en la que estamos varados ambos, ¿Porque dudo que tu amante lo acepte y aún menos recordar el error que te separó de ella, verdad? Con eso aclarado, creo que sé qué hacer con él —hablo calmado y frío, quien dijese que viese a Lex en esos momentos dudaba que fuera ún omega y menos uno que tuvo un hijo, al tratarlo como basura que facilmente se saca a la calle cuando ya le estorba en casa.

Clark no puso peros ni contras a esa idea de dejar al omega encargarse de la situación, así tenía más tiempo para planear con Lois todo lo que quisiesen cuando por fin se liberará de las garras de esta mentira conyugal y familiar, lo que ninguno noto en toda su pelea y gritos fue que le pequeño Conner, los escuchase desde la seguridad de su escondite arriba en las escaleras que conectaba a los dormitorios, el pequeño infante estaba llorando en silencio, un método que aprendió cuando supo que sus padres no toleraban el sonido de su llanto y le castigaban con golpes para que dejase su supuesto berriche. El menor, al escuchar que uno de sus padres estaba subiendo la escalera corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, evitando en todo momento hacer ruido, se escondió debajo de sus sabanas de la cama donde ahogo todos sus sollozos en la almohada.

El menor se durmió con las mejillas mojadas y remarcadas en su rostro, así mismo, cuando despertó al día siguiente se limpió el rostro y se fue a seguir con su rutina, en un momento pensó que quizás sus padres lo tirarían a que lo cuidaran de por vida a uno de sus abuelos, comenzando a desear que fuera la abuela paterna Martha para no tener que sufrir con la frialdad y castigos de su abuelo "materno". No se enfrascó más y solo siguió su rutina, solo quería acumular puntos para que fuese ese pequeño deseo una realidad, y que quizás cuando estuviesen lejos sus padres verían el error y volviesen por él, como tantas veces lo hicieron, pero no fue así.

Cuando Lex salió ya listo mando a las sirvientas y ama de llaves que recién llegaban a hacer su trabajo a que hicieran las maletas del niño en menos de cinco minutos, maletas que al final de cuentas fue una, quedando en aquel cuarto la mayoría de su ropa y zapatos, ni siquiera guardaron algún juguetes o algo que el menor le tuviera aprecio, subieron la maleta al auto donde a los pocos segundos fue arrastrado el niño por parte del chofer al que este estaba renuente a salir por miedo a lo que le deparaba más adelante, lejos de casa. Grito por sus padres, jaloneo y pateo al hombre que lo arrastraba pero nada servía, cuando fue tirado dentro del coche y encerrado en este, vio por el vidrio como su "madre" Lex le miraba indiferente, como si no le doliese o perturbara ni un poco el perderlo.

Aquello lo dejo en shock tanto que no siguió gritando o peleando dentro del automóvil, más el siguió llorando de forma silenciosa viendo como poco a poco se alejaba su casa y todo aquello que conocía, tardó mucho darse cuenta que no regresaría o ni si quiera que él conocía donde estaba siendo llevado, hasta que el carro se detuvo y se abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo fue jalado fuera del auto en contra de su volutad, hasta llegar a las puertas de aquel edificio donde esperaba una señora con un ceño muy fruncido que lo agarro del brazo para evitar que huyese al momento de que el chofer lo soltase y solo fuese a traer la maleta que dejó aún lado del pórtico de aquel edificio, solo bastaron un par de minutos para que cayese en cuenta que no fue a parar a donde su abuela paterna, que fue abandonado en un orfanato sucio y viejo, y que aquella señora no le importaba arrastrarlo y clavarle sus uñas en su tierna piel del brazo hasta hacerle sangrar.

Allí Conner lo supo, supo que no volvería a ver a sus padres, que no tendría una segunda oportunidad, y por sobre todo, que sus padres nunca lo quisieron en verdad, que todas esas palabras y frases que escucho en su escuela sobre sus padres eran falsas, y que para ellos, él era el error que los unía. Fue allí donde su mente y todo cuanto conocía y creía se destrozo, no le importo pasar días y horas solo en su habitación compartida con sientes de niños que no conocía y no deseaba conocer, niños que sabían quién era, niños que empezaron a molestarlo, quitarle o robarle sus pertenecías, el ya no sentía nada dentro suyo. No sintió empatía cuando vio a un niño nuevo en el orfanato llorando por sus padres, no sintió dolor cuando se lastimaba o le decían palabras hirientes, aún menos sintió culpa cuando tomo la decisión de desquitarse con esos mismos niños que lo lastimaron y maltrataron, lo único que podía reflejar era la ira y el odio, porque los demás sentimientos para el eran falsas ilusiones.

La ausencia del niño para ambos lados de la familia de la ex pareja casada era pasable, hasta Martha Kent supo que su hijo se divorció y se estaba apunto de casar con Lois Lane, su antigua novia de la universidad, pero sobre todo supo que ni su hijo ni ex yerno tenía al pequeño Conner, aquello la dejo asustada y pidió el favor a su segundo hijo, Bizarro, que tenía para ese momento 20 años, para que buscase pista del paradero de su pequeño sobrino.

El menor de los hijos de los Kent, se tomó aquello personal cuando intento preguntarle a ambos padres por separado el paradero del niño y estos le diesen pistas falsas o muy poco creíbles, notando que ningún internado o escuela del exterior tenían algún alumno con dicho nombre entre sus estudiantes, aún más ninguna escuela aceptaba niños tan pequeños en sus internados por parecerles muy cruel alejarlos de sus padres; las dudas y miedo solo crecieron en el tío del pequeño cuando buscaba más sobre qué pudo pasarle a su sobrino, llegando a recurrir por ayuda de su novio y la familia de este, los cuales tenían más influencias y tecnología para rastrear a un niño y sobretodo hacerlo a escondidas del ojo público. No tardaron mucho en hallar una pista de un niño con las mismas características en un orfanato de pocos recursos en Metropolis, sitio a donde no tardó en acudir Bizarro y casi iba a demandar al orfanato por reusarse en entregarle a su sobrino, a causa que Lex les entregaba dinero para mantener al infante en aquel sitio recluido e imposibilitado de concebir alguna familia adoptiva, aunque Conner nunca se mostró felicidad o sentimiento alguno de aquella posible idea.

Cuando Bizarro se llevó al pequeño decidió criarlo el que dejarlo con su madre Martha, la cual aún si estaba feliz con la idea de cuidar al menor su edad ya no era adecuada para estar detrás de un niño pequeño 24/7 por 365 días del año, así que mejor decidió quedárselo y de paso adoptarlo quitándole el apellido Luthor de todo su partida de nacimiento, no necesito esperar a lograrlo porque su novio logró ayudarle con aquel papeleo, aún siendo muy joven con 17 años sabía influenciar en su padre adoptivo para lograr lo que se proponía, aún más porque Bruce Wayne tenía una debilidad por niños, sino estaba la prueba de haber adoptado a dos niños.

El pequeño Conner a llegar a su nuevo hogar no se comportó de muy buena manera, al inicio Bizarro creyó que se estaba adoptando a su nueva vida, pero no, él pequeños siguió siendo huraño aun cuando lo mando a la escuela este no hizo amigos e intimidaba a sus compañeros de clase, siendo el clásico antisocial de la clase que nadie quiere en su grupo o intentar convivir con él por miedo a lo que le fuera a hacer, porque con suerte Conner no era un matón, sin embargo no le faltaba mucho para escalar a esa etapa a medida que crecía. Su tío trato de ayudarlo, lo mandaba a psicólogos o psiquiatras pero estos solo les dejaban medicamento y nada más, cosa que no ayudaba en nada al comportamiento o su forma agresiva de ser hasta con su familia, ya si antes no era así con Martha, no tardó mucho en comenzarlo a ser respondón, malcriado y agresivo con la señora Kent.

—Ya no sé qué hacer con él —Hablo Bizarro, sobándose el puente de la nariz. Al poco rato aceptó la raza de café que le pasaba su novio para calmarle un poco, Jason comprendía el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora su novio con el casi adolescente que tenía en casa y a su cuido, no por nada venia de una familia igual de problemática que su parej. —A este paso me hará enviarlo a la escuela militar, para que hagan algo —Cansado Bizarro, que estaba negándose a llegar a la manera violeta para controlar a su sobrino, pero quería que este entrara en razón y dejará de ser de esa forma huraña.

—Sabes no hay que llegar tan lejos, compréndelo sus padres lo vieron como el cjas ante de no vivir sus vidas como querían, aunque fue más culpa de ellos y su calentura —Hablo con sinceridad el joven omega, que tranquilamente tomaba unas galletas que habían en la mesa servidas, ya que su novio no tenía hambre y no las dejaría que se desperdiciaran.

—Lo sé, pero no un psicólogo a logrado que ponga los pies en la Tierra, dudo que alguien más lo haga, ni si quiera Ma lo a logrado un cambio —Explicó Bizarro con tristeza, dejando su taza lejos de sus manos porque no tenía ganas ya de beber algo, estaba demasiado pensativo de qué hacer y quién podría ayudarlo, aunque su única razón lógica le decía que sería la milicia.

—Creo que sé quién si y tuvo el mismo problemas, solo que él se volvió aún más introvertido y miedoso para expresar sus palabras o sentimientos, déjamelo todo a mi y te aviso cuando llegare para que se conozcan —Hablo con calma Jason dandole un beso en la frente a su alfa, porque le dolía verlo así de preocupado y triste por el joven Conner.

Como lo cumplió Jason aquel día, trato de que esa persona que conocía aceptara que le ayudase a entrar en razón a Conner aunque fuera solo un poco, y logró que este aceptara, avisándole a su novio de que llegarían a casa para empezar con el tratamiento o según él, el golpe de realidad, aunque bizarro dudaba si iba a servir por lo que tenía ya casi finalizado el papeleo para mandarlo a la milicia.

El adolescente de 15 años miraba molesto como su tío lo obligó a bajar a recibir las nuevas visitas, así mismo, le pidió que se vistiese de mejor manera, bajo con sus vaqueros rotos, una chaqueta de cuero negra, lentes de sol y sus botas favoritas, Bizarro por su parte, no le regañó porque el sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo y no quería que el joven por la discusión huyese a su habitación o en el peor de los casos de escapase de casa y regresase cuando quisiese, con suerte no vivían en Gotham donde se respiraba y vivía crimen, pero seguía el temor de que algo le pasase al chico si estaba solo en la calle.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a las visitas, al inicio Conner solo chasqueo la lengua molesto al ver que se trataba de solo del novio omega de su tío, estaba apunto o de largarse cuando captó el segundo aroma de otro omega, un olor muy peculiar y algo fuerte a café y flores silvestres, los cuales extrañamente hacían una excelente combinación, se quedó allí curioso hasta que por fin pudo ver de quién era ese olor tan atrayente y raro para el joven beta, porque rara vez podía lograr oler esos aromas tan atrayentes. Era un joven omega, el chico era realmente pequeño en estatura, su cabello negro semi largo jugaba perfecto con su piel pálida, realmente aquel chico parecía realmente frágil exactamente lo que ún omega debe reflejar, según los estereotipos que se tenían de ellos.

—Conner, acércate y preséntate como se debe —Pidió Bizarro con calma, evitando sonar muy autoritario, para evitar que el chico saliera a la defensiva o algo parecido. Aunque el chico ya estaba muy concentrado en el nuevo omega, que no evitó dar una negativa a aquella acción y se acercó a donde estaban los invitados, viendo mejor los ojos azules eléctrico del chico que de por sí le hicieron idílico aquel pequeño omega.

—Me llamo Timothy Jackson Drake, Jason me hablo mucho de ti —Se presentó el chico, que para los oídos de Conner, esa voz sonó de lo más suave y dulce. El joven omega extendió su mano, pero Conner no correspondió aquel gesto, por el contrario su mente lo saco de su estupor y según el de su idiotez momentánea.

—Déjenme adivinar, mandaron a este intento de niño bonito porque no socializo con nadie, ¿Pues qué creen? Que no soy un estúpido como como cual quiera para enredarme con ún omega, después de todo, ustedes solo buscan a quien bajarse el calentón —Hablo de forma despectiva antes de largarse a su habitación y azotar la puerta como modo de rebeldía.

—Lo siento por eso, Tim, Conner es... —Soltó un gruñido molesto y cansado, mientras se alejaba a tomar una carpeta que había en la mesa cercana a la entrada, dejando ambos omegas curiosos de que era el contenido de la carpeta — [...] Ahora sí me permiten, iré a dejar estos papeles a la escuela militar, este plan no funcionará pero gracias Jason —Agradeció a Jason, antes de dar camino a la salida pero su novio lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo e intentó persuadirlo, sin notar que el Tim se alejó de estos y se encaminó a las escaleras.

Para Tim era nuevo esto, tener que ver alguien que pasaba lo mismo que el pero protegiéndose en su ira y agresividad acumulados por el abandono de sus padres a tan corta edad, aunque el mismo noto el dolor en su mirada, ese dolor que el mismo vio una vez en su propio reflejo hace tantos años y aún lo tiene en partes, solo que a aprendido a esconderlo de la gente. Subió hasta la habitación donde intuyo que debía ser el cuarto del chico rebelde y toco la puerta esperando a que este respondiera, claro, como era de esperarse el muchacho en un inicio creyó que era su tío y no dudo dos veces en salir de la habitación a gritarle pero se detuvo a la mitad de este al ver que era el pequeño omega, de nombre Tim, quien estaba frente a su puerta.

—Se que no me quieres cerca y menos aceptar mi ayuda, lo comprendo, pero, puedo ser tu saco de boxeo emocional —Explicó Tim con una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras saca una tarjeta con su número de celular escrito en esta y se lo extiende al beta que miraba de menos aquel trozo de papel como la persona que se lo daba. —. Es mi número de teléfono, puedes llamarme a la hora que tú quieras yo contestaré de inmediato y estaré allí para escucharte, y a menos que quiera un consejo o algo de mi parte te lo diré —Conner, solo gruño y se regresó a su cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara al chico.


	68. Un corazón roto. Parte 2 (Clex) (Kontim) (BizzaJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Lex Luthor (Clex)  
> Jason Todd/ Bizarro (Bizzajay)  
> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim)

Tim en vez de darse por vencido como lo hizo su Bizarro y casi medio mundo ante su rebeldía y mal carácter, se agachó y pasó aquella tarjeta blanca por debajo de la puerta del muchacho, para luego marcharse al ver su tarea concluida y avisar a Bizarro que le de un periodo de prueba, para ver si el chico está dispuesto a llamarle aunque sea para insultarlo pero como dijo el mismo Tim, el sería su saco personal para descargar sus emociones, buenas o malas, allí erradicaría el mismo Conner.

En un inicio ese plan era una idiotes, Conner, cuando vio el trozo de papel solo gruño lo tomo y arrojó al cesto de basura sin muchas ganas, a siquiera a pararse a escuchar algo de alguien que ni conocía de nada, así se fue con rumbo a seguir con su rutina diaria hasta que el peso de todo lo estaba matando, el de su escuela tras espxpulsarlo, los regaños de su tío y demás cosas, tenía deseos de romperle la cara a alguien o algo y fue entonces que se acordó de las palabras de aquel según él, niño bonito. Se dirigió a donde lo dejó abandonado y sacó su celular para marcar aquel número, dudaba que fuera cierto que el chico estaría dispuesto a contestarle a cualquier hora del día, pero valía la pena intentarlo antes de desechar ese trozo de papel, al tercer tono la voz del chico le respondió su llamada y no tardó mucho para Conner comenzar a descargar su ira y desprecio contra el chico.

Tim en un inicio estaba desorientado pero al reconocer la voz de entre los gritos del celular, comprendió que era aquel chico y solo sonrió al saber que había logrado su cometido, puso su teléfono en modo altavoz y de forma silenciosa con ayuda de laptop mando un mensaje a Bizarro sobre qué tuvo éxito, todo mientras escuchaba al chico despotricarle palabra de odio a su persona y luego a sus compañero y por último a la vida misma, para Tim fue un show divertido tanto que dejó de lado su tarea universitaria para sentarse a escucharlo y en parte disfrutarlo bebiendo un poco de su expresó triple con espuma.

Aquella no sería la primera y última llamada que recibiría Tim, el menor comenzó a recibir llamadas en ea misma hora y con el tiempo Conner se tomó la confianza de marcarle a cualquier hora del día, con suerte Tim estupida a en línea para lograr responderle en medio de sus clases o trabajos, el chico se divertía de sus locuras y por las estupideces que se enojaba el otro tanto fue así que no le molestaba dejarlo en alta voz mientras trabajaba en alguna tarea o recibía una clase en línea, si la llamada era durante la noche o madrugada, el menor dejaba el celular en modo altavoz y se acostaba estando tranquilo de que el software que le instaló a su teléfono guardaría toda la conversación cuando esté detectara que había caído dormido mientras la llamadas se realizaba.

Tim mantuvo al tanto a Jason de lo que pasaba aunque no decía exactamente qué Conner le insultaba por vía telefónica, solo lo cubría diciendo que se desquitaba diciéndole lo mal que estuvo su día o algo parecido, todo estaba bien hasta que durante las vacaciones del verano, exactamente la madrugada del 4 de julio (justo el mismo día de cumpleaños del beta), durante una de las llamadas que Conner tenía para desquitar su frustración con el joven omega, el cual estaba jugando videojuegos en su consola portátil ignorando la gran mayoría de lo que decía el que le llamaba; así fue hasta que escucho a la perfección algo que le dejó helado y dejó de lado sus videojuegos y quito el modo alta voz, podía escuchar como el otro se quebraba y dejó de maldecir en contra de todos a empezar a hacerlo en contra suya, a despotricar todo tipo de palabras que Clark y Lex le lanzaron a sus "espaldas" aquella noche en que tomaron la decisión de divorciarse y abandonarlo.

—Ja, y capas estoy hablando con tu estúpida contestador, al menos, no perdí mi dignidad frente de un insípido omega —Murmuró Conner con rabia, que se trataba de calmar, puede que para oídos de su tío no estaba llorando o algo parecido, pero la bocina del teléfono no estaba de su lado, porque esta le reveló a la perfección a Tim su estado actual.

—Sabes, me recuerdas a mi, por la manera que te insultas y te miras de menos por culpa de tus padres —Hablo con calma Tim, tratando de no sentirse afectado pero era imposible. Era como si hablara con su viejo yo, aquel niño pequeño que era más una marioneta de sus padres que un ser vivo que respira, siente y piensa. —. Mis padres no eran rayitos de sol como todos piensan, Jack y Janet Drake, eran de lo peor... Creo que ni debería llamarlos padres pero, por educación y respeto debo de hacerlo —Comenzó a narrar Tim, no dejando tiempo a Conner a que hable, no quería volver al círculo vicioso, solo quería mostrarle que él también sabía de buena mano lo malos que podían ser los padres.

El menor comenzó a narrar todo sin tapujos, sé sincero, explicó cómo su madre manipuladora, fría y calculadora lo trataba de una forma cruel y hasta llegó al punto de medicarlo cuando veía que no daba las expectativas que quería o creía como su heredero frente a una fiesta de gala de ricos, su padre era otra historia, distante e indiferente era la palabra que más lo identificaba, no era nada comparado a Bruce, si los ponía a la par Tim estaba ciento por ciento seguro que Bruce sería mejor padre para él, que el mismo, Jackson Drake. Explicó cada una de sus vivencias en casa, como las veces que su madre a modo de castigo lo envenena en secreto, como poniéndole algunas pastillas en su comida o bebida y en el peor de los casos era con algún químico de limpieza, como el clorox, con su padre el único miedo que podía tenerle era que lo golpeara, porque a Jack Drake, no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de arremeter contra su hijo, y fue peor cuando sus padres se enteraron que era ún omega, lo que fue suficiente para ambos el intentar matarlo, ya fuese a golpes o por veneno, porque no querían tener a un hijo omega inútil y débil como el.

Tim recordó con tristeza como a los diez años comenzó a odiar su casta, aún cuando sus padres murieron y fue adoptado por Bruce, seguía con su odio, un odio que lo volcó a desquitarse con su cuerpo, comenzando con quitarse comidas por medio de la bulimia cuando estaba en la mansión y anorexia cuando estaba en la escuela, se auto lesionaba con lo que tuviese a la mano aunque su arma predilecta eran hojas de afeitar, así mismo, se hacía algún golpe o contusión. Aún cuando salió de aquel hoyo con ayuda de Jason y un par de psicólogos que el petirrojo rebelde encontró a escondidas de Bruce, Tim podía recordar aquellas feas heridas, ya fuera por sus memorias o por parte del mapa de cicatrices que habían en su piel, como: Sus muñecas, abdomen y muslos estaban llenos de cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras que él se auto infringió. Temía que Conner, con tan mal estado pensara pasar de ser agresivo hacia la gente a su alrededor a enfocarla contra su cuerpo y terminar con esas feas marcas de por vida, marcas que solo le recordarían lo cobarde y débil que fue a caer por las insinuaciones de un par de homo sapiens que parecían más bestias que humanos.

Después de aquella conversación ambos se acercaron, Conner dejó de llamar para tratar mal al otro porque algo dentro de él le decía que ese chico había sufrido más que su propia persona, que a él con suerte lo habían abandonado en lugar de torturarlo día a día tanto física como psicológica y sentimentalmente, sus llamadas se limitaban a sí cumplir el deber de tirar sus frustraciones abajo como recibir un par de palmadas y palabras de aliento, en un inicio, nunca dio ún gracias al chico, no hasta semanas más adelante cuando logró tener el valor suficiente.

Cuando las llamadas pasaron a ser citas para estudio como tutoría, aunque en parte Conner lo ocupaban ese tiempo más como terapia que otra cosa, terapia que solo era escuchar como se sentía el beta, aunque Conner comenzaba a cansarle solo ser él quien hablaba de sus problemas y no podía evitar ver demás al chico tratando de buscar esas sus puestas cicatrices que hablaba Tim que tenía (porque no le dijo exactamente donde las tenía), hasta que con el pasar de los días fue notando un patrón, no importaba si hacía un calor horrible o parecido había en esos momentos, Tim, siempre andaría una sudadera y sino usarías varias pulseras y un reloj para cubrir sus muñecas; podía dejarlo pasar al inicio pero con el tiempo era algo que para Conner le decía donde podían estar dichas marcas, más aún, cuando logró ver entre las pulseras un corto tiempo que no noto el menor una pequeña cicatriz se mostró en su muñeca derecha debajo de las cuentas baldas de cintas de colores.

—¿Te duelen? —Cuestionó Conner, casi como un crío de cinco años. Era estúpido pensar eso pero solo ponerse unos segundo en los zapatos del otro, le hacía pensarse que tanto le recordaban esas cosas en su piel, que tanto dolor debe guardar él a pesar que consultó a varios psicólogos para rehabilitarse y dejar de mutilarse así mismo. Tim se miro sus muñecas, al captar con facilidad la pregunta.

—Depende, hay días que lo hacen y otros que no... Son feas... —Al inicio hablo con un tono de voz alto pero a medida que avanzo fue disminuyendo, hasta quedar en un susurró. Conner notó su mirada desolada, como con rapidez trato que sus pulseras ocultaran lo que ya resguardaban debajo suyo, pero la mente del chico seguían materializando aquellas heridas encima de las pulseras y adornos en sus muñecas.

Conner tomó la mano derecha del chico por sobre la mesa del comedor, el joven omega se había sorprendido por la forma casi repentina que el otro reaccionó, temía un poco por su integridad creyendo pero quería confiar en él por lo que dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, solo para dejarlo aún más confundido, porque Conner le retiró las pulseras hasta el reloj de su mano dándolo desnudo y a la vista las veas cicatrices de viejos e innumerables cortes surcando su piel, el menor al verlas les dio asco y quizo quitar el agarre de su mano pero no podía hacerle frente a la fuerza contraria del beta. Tim solo podía ver con miedo lo que fuera hacer el otro, el beta acercó su rostro a la mano ajena y depósito un beso en cada un de las cicatrices que tenía el chico, haciendo sonrojar como nunca antes en su vida, porque nadie ni sus hermanos al enterarse de lo sucedido hicieron aquello hasta hubo momentos que se debatían si agarrar si quiera su mano sin notar que eso hacía que el chico se viera de menos, como algo sucio, roto y corrompido.

—Sabes, realmente eres fuerte —Hablo Conner con algo de vergüenza, se negaba a soltar la mano ajena como a colocarle aquellos accesorios en la muñeca de Tim. —. Digo, ¡Tú saliste adelante! Sufriste más que cualquiera, y aún sigues aquí sonriendo y tratando de hacer sentir bien a la gente —Murmuró lo último con algo de tristeza, porque recordaba lo mal que lo trato al inicio y el resto de su convivencia hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos, el menor sonrío y acercó su otra mano para ponerla encima de la de Conner.

—Créeme que no lo soy tanto, literalmente Jason, estaba a punto de pensar amarrarme a la cama creyendo que en cualquier momento me suicidaría, por lo que le decían los psicólogos de mis citas y sobre todo por mi estado —Se rió levemente, como su pulgar acariciaba parte de la mano ajena como dandole un poco de confort. Era tonto burlarse de su mal estado emocional pero para el menor sentía aquello ya tan lejos, que no le molestaba burlarse de sus propias preocupaciones pasadas.

—Lamento, por haberme comportado como un idiota contigo —Pidió disculpas con completa sinceridad el mayor, como acercó aquel par de manos hacia él y les regalo un par de besos. Puede que sus palabras pueden caer en saco roto pero quería que de verdad el menor comprendiera que decía la verdad, que le pedía disculpas sinceras por el daño y molestias causadas, pero sobretodo el mal trato que le dio en un inicio sin pensar que eso también podría lastimar de más al otro.

—Disculpas aceptadas —Respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa Tim, quien no apartaba su vista del adolescente beta, sin notar que si alguien se detuviese a verlos en ese momento podían confundir la situación.

El par siguieron su reunión con calma, aunque algo dentro de Conner le regañó por soltar la mano de Tim, más no encontraba una razón para seguir agarrados de la mano, solo se enfocó en seguir con sus trabajos como haciendo caso parte de la tutoría que le daba el joven omega, por otro lado, Tim estaba feliz ayudándolo como teniendo a un nuevo y posible amigo.

Con el pasar del tiempo y las tareas terminadas el par decidieron ir a ver una mataron de películas, ya que no había llegado la pareja de adultos al departamento, dejando libertad de que hicieran lo que quisieran, por lo que no se preocuparon en hacer casi todas las bolsas de palomitas y sacar la botella de soda como un par de vasos, ambos se acomodaron en la sala de estar, hasta Conner trajo un par de mantas y almohadas para hacer más cómodo en lugar donde estaban viendo televisión. Durante parte de la película, él adolescente beta intercambiaba miradas entre la televisión al pequeño omega, que estaba acurrucado en un lado del sofá y usando una de las mantas traídas por Conner, el adolescente quería acercarse, algo le pedía acercarse hacia donde el pequeño omega pero se contuvo y solo siguió intercambiando miradas desde lo lejos, no obstante, si creyó que sus pensamientos no saldrían de su cabeza y los mantenía en secreto no espero a que el joven chico captado esa idea, con una sonrisa en sus labios se movió al lado del contrario y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Conner al tenerlo cerca, más lo quiso aparentar que no era nada con hacerse el desentendido de lo que pasaba, aunque horas más tarde su brazo se había envuelto alrededor del chico apegándolo.


	69. Un corazón roto. Parte 3 (Clex) (Kontim) (BizzaJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent/ Lex Luthor (Clex)  
> Jason Todd/ Bizarro (Bizzajay)  
> Conner Kent/ Timothy Drake (Kontim)

La relación entre el beta y el pequeño omega fue creciendo, hasta finalmente llamarse mejores amigos y de apoyarse mutuamente frente a los peligros que se le ponían en su camino, siendo Conner el que protegía más al pequeño omega, frente a la gente que mostraba su odio, burla o asco cuando descubrían las viejas cicatrices del menor en sus muñecas o cuerpo, ya que, Conner; no toleraba ver la tristeza y vergüenza en aquel par de ojos azules y menos, ver como intentaba inútilmente cubrir o desaparecer cuando escuchaba esos comentarios despectivos, sin embargo no siempre podia evitarlos y menos si estos eran en la propia casa del pequeño chico.

Lo que nunca se imagino fue prever esto, estar en sala de espera de urgencias con el alma en el cuello y acompañado de su tío, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Sencillo, Tim había vuelto a caer en el intento de suicidio después de un par de años de salir de aquella zona, solo para que un inepto le llenase la cabeza de basura y lo empujase aquel límite, pero que se podia esperar, la peores traiciones vienen de la familia y era la razón por la que el joven omega se encontraba en urgencias.

La familia Wayne, es disfuncional y todos lo notaban, pero al menos su disfuncionalidad solo estaba en el principio de peleas tontas de la adolescencia por parte de los hijos adoptivos del empresario Bruce Wayne, pero eso cambio hacia tres años atrás cuando a la familia había llegado un miembro inesperado, el hijo legitimo de sangre de Bruce, Damian Wayne.

El joven chico alfa empezó a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a todos en la mansión, tanto que el ambiente jovial de la casa se había desaparecido por pura tensión y soledad, soledad debido a que Bruce por las constantes peleas en casa con su joven hijo termino yéndose al trabajo más seguido y regresando horas muy altas de la noche; por su parte Dick, se termino mudando a la ciudad de Blüdhaven, después de una discusión con Bruce sobre su mala paternidad, donde todo se salió de control y por primera vez en años golpeo a su hijo adoptivo mayor, hecho que Dick, no lo tomo a la ligera y se negó a quedarse un minuto más en la mansión; Jason, dejo de pasar a la mansión y se alejo de su antiguo hogar para pasarlo más en su departamento o en la casa de su novio; el pobre Alfred Pennyworth, estaba más estresado que nunca tratando con aquel niño como con la soledad de la mansión y la ausencia de su amo; Tim, el pobre omega fue el más afectado de todos, había quedado sin nadie de su familia y el mayordomo muy rara vez estaba libre de trabajo para ayudarle, el era el eslabón más débil de la familia en esos momentos y el joven alfa lo sabía y disfrutaba molestándolo, degradándolo, arruinándole su vida en la mansion, escuela y frente a Bruce, llego al punto mayor que las vejaciones verbales pasaron a físicas, donde Conner más de una vez intento frenarlas pero el mocoso en lugar de detenerse molesto por que su víctima hablase lo ataco con mas cizaña atrayendo a otras personas en su escuela para maltratarlo y degradarlo, resultado final, el intento de suicidio y sus auto flagelaciones, Tim había caído después de luchar tanto contra su vieja vida, solo se necesito a un idiota con una honda y una piedra para romperlo y causar todo esto.

—Conner, no es buena idea —Hablo serio Bizarro, cuando leyó las intenciones que tenia su sobrino hacia Damian Wayne.

—¡Es su maldita culpa que Tim terminara aquí en primer lugar—Le grito a si tío con furia contenida, porqué miraba a donde estaba la familia adoptiva de Tim, parado regocijándose y lanzando todo comentario despectivo sobre que el menor mejor hacia algo bueno u se moría ya, porque solo estorbaba en la mansión.

—Lo se, pero nosotros no podemos inmiscuir en estas cosas, porque son de familia —Explicó tratando de ser razonable Bizarro, con su sobrino que parecía perder la cordura cada vez que veía al niñito de trece años.

Pasaron un par de horas angustiosas hasta que por fin salió el doctor a avisar el estado del adolescente, dejando pasar a la familia pero Conner se adelanto antes de que alguien de los Wayne entrasen al cuarto, agarro por el cuello de la camisa al niño y lo tiro al otro lado del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos, y causando la reacción tardía de Bizarro para detenerlo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, sabandija! —Le grito Conner al niño, ignorando los gritos de los adultos y la voz de su tío que le decía que no hiciera una escena— ¡Todo fue por tu culpa, tengo las pruebas, tu causaste que Tim cayese de nuevo en depresión, y no me sorprendería que tu le dieras la idea de que suicidara, porque bien le marcabas tus malditos puños en su cuerpo! —Le siguió gritando y lanzando con veneno sus palabras, antes de que Bizarro, lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo lejos antes de que las cosas empeoraban.

Bruce, solo por Jason ignoro el hecho de la pelea y mando a su hijo lejos con Alfred, para no causar más peleas y discusiones, aunque al menor no le agrado el hecho de ser mandado y comenzó a insultar a su padre como a los que estaban presentes y al mismo omega hospitalizado, antes de ser arrastrado lejos. En todo momento, Bizarro mantuvo su agarre firme en su sobrino, para que no fuera encima del chico prepotente y altanero.

La visita fue corta para la familia solo se quedo en el sitio Jason y Bruce, los cuales se quedaron hablando de manera muy acalorada en el pasillo, hasta que solo el omega mayor regreso a la habitación con ceño fruncido y un humor de pocos amigos, Bizarro se disculpo con Conner para poder salir con su pareja y saber que era lo que discutía a solas con si padre adoptivo, dejando solo a los dos adolescentes. Donde a duras penas recién despertaba Tim, después de la intervención de los medicos frente al shock ocasionado por la perdida de sangre y las puntadas dadas en las muñecas, caderas y muslos internos del joven.

—Oye, hable con mi tío, dijo que no hay problemas si prefieres quedarte un tiempo con nosotros, ¡Hasta te dejo que tomes el control bueno del Play y pongas las películas que quieras en la televisión! —Trato de animar Conner a su amigo, no quería tocar el tema del hospital y menos lo de su familia, no quería verlo romperse y llorar porque lo haría sentirse más inútil que ahora.

—¿Y también la almohada esponjosa y... t...tu camisa negra? —Pregunto con voz algo rasposa, el joven omega, que le sonrió aunque era sin mucho sentimiento, intento alargar su mano y tomar la mano de Conner, pero sus manos no podían ejercer ninguna presión debido al músculo lastimado, sin embargo, el mayor fue quien tomo la pequeña mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Claro, Timmy —Acepto, aquel pequeño intento de alegrar al menor solo se rompió su burbuja, cuando empezó a ver como los ojos del menor empezaban a derramar lágrimas—. Hey, no llores, no es tu culpa, bebé —Habló e intento limpiar las lágrimas ajenas con su única mano libre, pero estas eran reemplazadas rápidamente por otras.

—Pe...pero, fui un débil..., solo quería que parara todo, dejar de sentir dolor y vergüenza..., a...ahora sere un carga más para Bruce —Dijo de forma entrecortada y con pequeños sollozos, el menor estaba destrozado aún, todo el trabajo que hicieron los psicólogos y Jason, había ido a la basura por un mocoso puberto de 10 años.

Conner, siguió tratando de calmar al pequeño omega, hasta que al final termino en un pequeño pedazo de la cama de hospital acostado (casi toda la orilla de la cama) y abrazando al menor cerca suyo, evitando lastimar o abrir las heridas recién suturadas del menor. Con suerte, Tim logro calmarse y con ayuda de los medicamentos aun en su sistema se durmió un poco más de tiempo, que no sintió no escucho el retorno de Jason a la habitación, el omega adulto no regaño a Conner de estar compartiendo espacio íntimo con su hermano, al notar que el menor estaba más tranquilo con el beta.

Dieron de alta al menor un día después de los sucesos, Tim no regreso directamente a la mansion por el contrario, fue conducido a la casa de Bizarro, donde habían aceptado que pasase un temporada con ellos, mientras Jason, arreglaba las cosas con Bruce, para que lograse darle la custodia del menor a su cargo, sino el omega mayor demandaría por negligencia a Bruce, e intento de suicidio, acoso y agresión física y verbal a Damian, sumado a las pruebas recopiladas de Conner, Bruce tendría que dar su brazo a torced sino quería tener a la prensa y la justicia detrás suyo.

Cuando el menor llego a casa de su amigo, aún seguía distante y el brillo que antes tenía se había apagado, con suerte Jason podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que si su hermano menor compartía cuarto con alguien sería más fácil evitar algún intento nuevo de suicidio, y Conner, se empeñó en vigilarlo y cuidarlo como intento devolverle aquella sonrisa, pero tristemente no tuvo mucho avance e ir al psicólogo no ayudo mucho, en cambio la escuela, con intervención (y amenazas de parte de Jason) Bruce hizo que la escuela mandara todos sus trabajos y clases en línea al menor, mientras se resolvía el problema del acoso escolar de raíz (Damian).

Durante ese tiempo de vivir con su mejor amigo, el pequeño omega sin que lo planeara termino teniendo su celo, obligando solo a Bizarro a pasar un tiempo lejos en el departa,entro de Jason, ya que; Conner, era inmune a las feromonas omegas y podría seguir cuidar al menor. Siendo una pequeña tortura más amena a Tim, y justo en el último día en que pasarían solo ellos dos en el departamento, debido que dio finalizado su celo, Conner, se encontró al menor aún despierto en medio de la madrugada viendo y a la vez no la televisión.

—Hey, ¿Por qué tan noche despierto? —Cuestionó él beta, al acercarse a la sala de estar y colocarle al menor una manta sobre sus hombros, para protegerlo del frío de la madrugada.

—Kon, ¿Cr..crees qué tu tío no se molesta s...si, me quedo a vivir un tiempo aquí? —Le respondió la pregunta con otra, como sus manos se aferraron a los bordes de la tela como intentó hacerse más pequeño en su sitio, atrayendo inconscientemente a que Conner, se sentase a su lado y lo abrazase sobre sus hombros.

—Sabes que no es ningún problema, ni para mí ni mi tío —Hablo con tranquilidad y midió sus palabras para evitar algún mal entendido con su amigo, el cual, se apegó a su lado y dejó su cabeza acostada encima de su hombro, como subió sus piernas y las abrazo y oculto debajo de la manta—. Además, podrás jugar con los artefactos que crea mi tío, está feliz de que los revises por si tienen alguna falla para tu ojo crítico —Aludo al menor, como con sus dedos hizo la broma de tocar su nariz, logrando solo por unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa en él omega— Vamos a la cama, que tienes que descansar un poco —Aviso, pero sin darle tiempo a su amigo de mover un músculo, lo tomo en brazos y se encaminó a su dormitorio, que actualmente compartían.

El menor se acurrucó contra el cuerpo ajeno y agradeció el gesto a su amigo, como no dejo que este se alejase cuando quiso depositarlo en la cama, aferrándose como un niño pequeño a su oso de peluche favorito y obligando a ceder a Conner y dejar la televisión prendida en la sala de estar, ya debajo de las sabanas abrazo a Tim contra su cuerpo, como una forma de evitar que más tarde se alejase de la cama sin estar seguro lo que fuera hacer, como también, una manera de despertarlo en caso de que si hiciera algún movimiento por despegarse de su abrazo, sin una necesidad o razón biológica detrás de ello.

Tuvo que pasar dos años para lograr levantar solo la mitad de la autoestima del menor, como quitar parte de su depresión con autolesión, pero cuando llegaba el momento en que Tim miraba sus cicatrices, la chispa en sus ojos a veces menguaba, a veces porque Conner y Jason se encargaba de levantarle el animo, él beta hasta un par de ocaciones le maquillaba las cicatrices de sus muñecas para que no se notasen que estaban allí, al inicio era un torpe intento de ocultarlas y al pasar el tiempo se volvió un experto, en otras ocasiones pintaba con acrílicos o tinta algún dibujo o letras, así mismo hacia con las que tenía en otras partes de su cuerpo y claro, cuando el menor le permitía hacerlo y no le daba vergüenza su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Cuando Bruce, renunció a su custodia para dársela a su segundo hijo mayor, Tim comenzó a pasar tiempo tanto en la casa de su hermano y luego en la de su amigo, hasta que Bizarro y Jason decidieron formalizar su relación y con ello haciendo que ambos amigos pudiesen estar juntos todos los días, así mismo fueron transferidos a una nueva escuela ambos chicos, donde Conner se encargó personalmente de cualquier persona que quería lastimar al pequeño omega, y tan pronto cuando Tim cumplió los 18 años, ambos decidieron mudarse y vivir en un pequeño departamento dejando el nido vacío para sus tutores que no tardaron en aprovechar en tener sus propios cachorros; para rellenar ese espacio como estar seguros que los dos actúales jóvenes adultos estaban bien por su propia cuenta, como Tim aprovechó su actual independencia para tatuarse siendo el primero en su muñeca derecha, que fueron un pez koi, que no tardó en seguirle a las pocas semanas un segundo pez pero en la muñeca izquierda; cubriendo a la perfección sus cicatrices como quitándole aquel peso y temor de recibir críticas negativas por sus cicatrices, con esa misma idea, dentro de un año se tatuó la parte de su abdomen cicatrizado con una enredadera de rosas rojas y negras, que empezaba cerca de su cadera subiendo por el costado derecho y su espalda hasta terminar por encima de su hombro derecho, en sus muslos tenía la imagen de cielo estrellado nocturno con una constelación y la forma de un león (en el derecho) y un águila (en la izquierda).

En cuanto Conner, al inicio se mostraba temeroso por la seguridad de su amigo terminó aceptando y acompañándolo a su locura, sin imaginarse que terminaría accediendo a hacerse uno en su antebrazo, que era un par de rosas azules con un fénix del mismo color renaciendo de entre las flores, el menor siempre le cuestionó la razón de su tatuaje más él beta se mantuvo callado a su significado real, y ese significado iba dirigido al mismo Tim, pero no se atrevía el decírselo, no hasta que estuviera listo para revelar también aquel pequeño sentimiento más alejado de la amistad que sentía por él.


	70. La unión de los dos (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

Jason y Tim, podían decirlo que su relación tuvo altos y bajos, entre ellos muchos problemas que no sólo se extendían a su relación amorosa sino también la familia, o mejor dicho, por culpa de Bruce, que aún estando ya casados no aceptaba su relación pero ya no podía hacer nada, porque vivían fuera de la mansión y con un hermoso niño, ya sería arruinar una familia y sobre todo la felicidad de ese bebé de pocos meses de nacido, por lo que había detenido sus intentos de separación como dejó de buscar algún pretendiente mejor para su tercer hijo adoptivo.

El pequeño niño era la luz de la pareja, pero para llegar a tenerlo entre sus brazos y sus vidas, Tim había tenido una enorme odisea que evitó a toda costa que Jason descubriera, —Aunque varios años más tarde, este terminaría diciéndole que lo había descubierto—. Tim, sabía que desde que se casó con Jason, tendrían algunos problemas pero uno que no sabría solucionar era el no tener familia, por lo que busco diversas formas de cómo lograr ese pequeño vacío, al inicio adoptaron un perro de uno de los refugios de Gotham, un hermoso Pastor alemán, que tristemente tenía sólo un año y su familia anterior lo tiro al refugio; por qué no sabían tratar a un perro grande y al mismo tiempo por accidente el can empujó a uno de los niños mientras jugaba con ellos, aquello no pudo evitar adoptarlo de forma inmediata notando lo gentil y cariñoso que era el can, no tardó mucho que esté fuera el consentido de la pareja hasta el punto que dormía con ellos en su cuarto, a los pies de la cama.

Cuando el deseo de seguir agrandando la familia lo atacó, más aún cuando vio a Dick con Bárbara y que estos tuvieron a la pequeña Mary, y ni que hablar cada tanto los visitaba Lian cuando Roy pedía el favor de cuidarla, que el deseo de volver a buscar posibilidades lo inundó. Entre estas estaba "Vientre prestado", pero tristemente habían leyes contra ese tipo de cuestiones y salir del país no era una posibilidad para Tim y menos sin que Jason se enterase, la segunda opción que investigó fue la adopción cuando se hizo o presente a Jason al investigar, trataron por todos los medios internacionales o nacionalmente adoptar pero siempre les arruinaban sus intentos legales al momento que decían que eran una pareja de dos hombres, los dos muchachos no querían ocupar las influencias de Bruce ni mucho menos de su apellido adoptivo por lo que desistieron. Buscaron muchas más opciones, como la clonación pero como las ves que Tim quiso clonar a su amigo sucedió exactamente lo mismo, fallo todas y cada una de estas y los informes de Lex estaba destruidos para que pudiera usarlos, intento que este le dijese su secreto pero no logro sacar ni una pizca de información.

Pasaron dos años donde Tim, escondió su frustración y decepción, Jason, intentó animarle con el hecho que no importaban si no tenían un hijo, que de igual forma lo quería y para agregarle más gracia le había dicho que podían tomar como su hijo al can y ponerle alguna ropa de bebé y llevarlo a reuniones familiares, Tim, claro se rió pero el sentimiento de decepción aún seguía dentro de él, porque se suponía que él era el genio, que el podía lograr lo que se proponía y sobre todo quería de verdad ver aún más feliz a Jason, y por un momento pensó en falsificar los documentos de adopción y poner que quería ser padre soltero, lo hizo al llegar el punto de la desesperación pero igualmente fallo.

—¿Qué sucede, babybird? —Preguntó Jason, con algo de preocupación, tras entrar en la pequeña cueva que tenían debajo del complejo de departamentos. Jason, había nada tardó el extraño comportamiento del menor, y más aún cuando hacían de niñeros para alguno de su sobrina o su ahijada, tanto era así que noto cómo se fue aislando en trabajo cuando estos venían al departamento.

—Nada, Jay, ¿Porqué la pregunta? —Le devolvió la pregunta Tim a Jason, de la forma más tranquila y despreocupada posible, aunque este no quito su vista y atención en su computadora y los papeles que tenía entre sus manos, solo lo hacía cuando se acomodaba los lentes de lectura que tenía puestos.

—Es que es extraño que de aquí a dos meses, prefieras pasar más tiempo en la cueva que conmigo, y es justamente cuando Roy deja a Lian o Dick a Mary a nuestro cargo, o mejor dicho el mío —Cuestiono aún más preocupado, porque Tim nunca lo ignoraba aún si tenía verdadero trabajo pendiente, siempre le daba su atención, algo no andaba bien y lo presentía con cada fibra de su piel.

Tim, en un inicio trato de enmascarar su comportamiento de esos dos meses con estrés y trabajo acumulado, a causa de una lección en su tobillo al caer de una escalera oxidada, no obstante, Jason, sabía que ese tobillo ya estaba recuperado desde hace dos semana y que Bruce dejó todo el trabajo del tercer petirrojo al resto de la familia para que descansara mejor, podía notar que había gato encerrado, por lo que no dudó en acercarse más y cerrarle la laptop en frente de sus narices, se gano un regaño y ahora tenía la atención del menor, Jason juro ver que los ojos del menor estaban rojos y no precisamente de cansancio o por resequedad, eran demasiadas dudas en la mente del antihéroe, muchas para cercanas exactos por lo que siguió insistiendo, hasta que al final Tim no pudo mantener su mentira y finalmente dijo el porque estaba evitando a su sobrina y ahijada, más no dijo todas las pruebas y fallos que tuvo para conseguir aquello que tanto deseaba, no quería seguir causándole lastima a su pareja o algún sentimiento de ese tipo.

—Timmy... —Murmuró Jason, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se creó tras ser descubierta la verdad. El menor evitó mirar a su pareja, por lo que no anticipó que este lo abrazara y lo refugiase entre sus brazos y su pecho amplio. Tim, sintió las pequeñas punzadas en sus ojos, pero se hizo el fuerte, cosa que oprimió más el pecho del mayor.—, mira sé que antes te lo había dicho pero enserio, no te enfrasques esto te está consumiendo y afectado, tarde o temprano encontraremos la solución o mínimo un persona que nos deje adoptar un niño, mientras tanto disfrutemos y seamos los tíos que concierten y malcrían a sus sobrinos, ¿Te parece? —Hablo con cariño al menor, aún más al sentir las pequeñas lágrimas mojar un poco su camisa.

—P...pero..., ¿Y si nunca pasa? —Susurro Tim, con algo de temblor en su voz. Ya escondido y casi queriendo fundirse contra el pequeño del mayor, por la tristeza que empezó liberar antes de que lo ahogara.

—Pues no importa, quizás, no era nuestro destino ser padres al final y no me molesta, lo que no quiero es verte a ti sufrir por no dar algo que está fuera ya de nuestras posibilidades, y sobretodo culparte —Dio su punto de vista como su sinceridad, Jason, le dio un beso en la frente como lo cargo estilo koala, sintiendo como él menor escondía su cabeza ya no en su pecho sino en su cuello y como sus brazos y piernas lo abrazaban.

Jason, no mentía, el tal vez no renuncio a la idea de ser padre pero sino habían probado todas las soluciones posibles y todas salieron mal no iba a forzar más la situación, no quería tampoco que Tim fuera arrastrado a esta y que su matrimonio terminara peor, no, amaba demasiado a Tim como para que su relación tocará fondo y se arruinase, y que por fin Bruce encontrará algo porque separarlos, no quería eso.

Desde aquel día ambos decidieron tomar con más calma la situación, en algún punto el mayor intervino para decirle tanto a su mejor amigo como a Dick que no podrían cuidar a las niñas por un mes, tiempo que tomó para tratar de cambiar la idea de Tim de seguir buscando una solución y que saliese de esa desilusión, que solo crecía al ver alguna familia feliz. Cuando el mes se cumplió, Tim con suerte había mejorado algo, volvieron a cuidar a las niñas pero aún el menor mantenía cierto estigma aunque se quedaba algo de tiempo con ellas antes de huir a la cocina o el cuarto por algo, y ese algo solo se alargaba a una hora o dos, Jason, no lo forzó a seguir socializando con las niñas le dio su tiempo como a escondidas del menor pidió ayuda a Bizarro, para que revisase los papeles de clonación del menor y ver qué solución habían, no le dio una respuesta concreta hasta dos años después, años que sirvieron más para los dos petirrojos para fortalecer su relación de pareja.

Bizarro, había encontrado una solución más fácil de conseguir el objetivo de la clonación, aunque Tim seguía dudoso de que se lograse aquello por tantas veces que lo intento a escondidas de su pareja, pero ante la insistencia del clon de Superman que había logrado una mejoras para lograrlo, como la confianza ciega del forajido que su amigo decía la verdad, termino aceptando, dudoso pero aceptando y confianza en ellos. A las pocas semanas el experimento dio sus frutos, no tardó mucho en comenzar a formarse el pequeño clon del ADN de ambos petirrojos, y lo que podían parecer 9 meses de gestación humana, Bizarro, logró hacer que estos fueran solo tres meses, naciendo el pequeño niño un 4 de Junio.

Cuando nació el pequeño, Tim fue el primero en cargarlo en brazos debido a que Jason al verlo tan pequeño y frágil le causó el temor de soltarlo por su nerviosismo, el menor se le llenó el corazón de ternura al poder verlo más de cerca y sentir cómo el pequeño al percibir el calor ajeno se acercó a su pecho, dejando una de sus pequeñas manitas aferradas a la camisa del petirrojo. Su cabello era negro y como su padre había nacido con un mechón blanco pero no sólo en esa área sino que está se extendió una pequeña parte a sus pestañas, teniendo la mitad azabache y la otra blanca, su piel era clara con algunas pequeñas y tenues pecas en las mejillas, pero lo que superaban en atención fueron sus ojos al momento de abrirse, porque para sorpresa de ambos padres no nació con ojos azules sino verdes.

—¿S...son verdes...? P..pero..., ¿Cómo? —Sin entender ninguna razón aparente, Jason. Tim seguía cargando al pequeño bebé, que ahora miraba a ambos padres con interés y curiosidad, aunque un enorme bostezo salió de sus labios causando ternura.

—Puede que sea una falla genetica, aunque recuerden que los bebes aún no tienen definido el color de sus ojos o cabello, así que puede que sea temporal —Aviso Bizarro, con calma y explicando de la manera más sencilla en lugar de sacar la tabla genética, conociendo que solo el menor le comprendería mientras que su amigo terminaría más perdido en la luna.

—¿O puede ser por el Lazaro? —Alzó la voz Tim, llamando la atención de su pareja como del clon causando un escalofrío de ambos, así mismo, casi en reflejo apego más al pequeño contra su pecho. —. Quiero decir, el Lazaro aparte de revivir y dar más resistencia, vida más larga y envejecimiento lento, también cambia el color de los ojos de quien se sumerja en sus aguas —Explicó con cautela, como si esperara que alguno de los dos se le tirara encima para quitarle al infante, aunque intuía levemente que ellos no eran cierto murciélago paranoico hasta de su sombra.

—Puede ser, Jason, tiene parte de esa anomalía del Lazaro, es tenue debido a que solo se sumergió una única vez en esas aguas —Analizó con tremenda rapidez Bizarro, como lo tomo con calma al ver que el bebé no presentaba ninguna complicación y se aventuró a usar su súper oído en lugar de los rayos X para estar seguro, no encontrando ningún inconveniente en su sistema.

Ambos nuevos padres concordaron en mantener un ojo pegados en el pequeño, pero como dijo Bizarro, la anomalía solo era momentánea al pasar un mes sus ojos cambiaron de color a un azul profundo, aunque el color de su cabello se mantenía en de un azabache. Aunque el pequeño tenía un cuarto propio, la pareja durante las noches traían una pequeña cuna para que durmiese el bebé con ellos, sin embargo unas noches el pequeño ni dormía en esa cuna sino junto a sus padres en la cama; fue difícil adaptarse a tener un bebé por sus horarios de trabajo tanto como vigilantes nocturnos como los civiles, con suerte al momento que Bruce se enteró que era abuelo le dio carta blanca a Tim de llevar al pequeño a su trabajo, llegando a mandar a armar un pequeño corral con juguetes y todo lo que necesitara el pequeño.

Se tardaron un poco de tiempo en quedar entre a,nos padres un nombre para el pequeño niño, más que todo porque Jason se liaba mucho con los segundos nombres y estaba dudoso de darle su apellido por culpa de su padre Willis, hasta que al final de todo, se quedo como: Roy Jackson Todd-Drake, aunque la gran mayoría de la familia solo le llamaba por el nombre Roy, cuando el arquero pelirrojo se enteró sobre el nombre de su sobrino no podía creer que las palabras de Tim hacia tantos años atrás eran ciertas, en ese tiempo creyó que eran bromas, más aún porque estaban recién cien saliendo con Jason pero se equivocó si creyó que Tim no cumplía su palabra y allí estaba la prueba, un pequeño bebé del par que tenía su nombre, hasta ya lo tenía escrito en sus papeles de nacimiento, por estas cosas no dudó en tenerlo como ahijado y los padres no se lo negaron.

Era el consentido de la familia y lo siguió siendo durante 5 años, aún cuando nació su nuevo hermano, Conner Alexander Todd-Drake, nombre dado como recuerdo al fallecido Conner Kent y mejor amigo del tercer petirrojo, el aspecto físico del pequeño bebé era muy diferencia al de su hermano Roy. Había nacido casi daba la apariencia que nació con albinismo, aunque al final con un par de pruebas descubrieron que no tenía tal condición médica, por lo que su cabello era blanco como su piel era idéntica a la de su segundo padre (Tim), sus ojos eran azules eléctrico, el pequeño con suerte no creo el rencor en su hermano mayor cuando nació y se llevó parte de la atención de los adultos, es más, Roy también fue atraído por su hermano menor, cuál polilla a la luz. Tanto era así que el pequeño primogénito de la pareja, con su escaso vocabulario aprendido cuestionó si sus padres tendrían otro hermanito porque quería otro idéntico al pequeño Conner, tranquilo y hasta perezoso, Tim y Jason, solo se rieron de las ocurrencias que le pedía su primogénito aunque muy en el fondo de ambos adultos surgía la duda, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, hagan espacio para el tercer polluelo, más adelante.


	71. Trío de dragones (KillerRoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper/ Waylon Jones (KillerRoy)

—Oliver, cálmate... —Hablo Dinah, que miraba como su marido estaba realmente entre la histeria y terror, algo que solo la fémina miraba como justificado quizás en la pareja del arquero omega que estaba en el quirófano, y no del padre beta y adoptivo de dicho arquero.

—¡No, Dihab, tú no entiendes! —Grito en pánico el futuro abuelo, que seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera que había dado el hospital para la familia, lugar donde solo estaban Dinah y Oliver, debido a su pequeña discusión de pareja, como que la rubia no quería que su esposo abriera su bocota enfrente del yerno y causará más estragos con los nervios y tensiones que están ya palpables en esos momentos.

—Oliver, solo son niños híbridos de un metahumano en forma de un cocodrilo, ¿Cuál es la locura que Roy vaya a tenerlos? —Cuestionó Black Canary, que miraba aún más molesta a su marido que estaba perdiendo ya quizás la poca cordura que tenía, o creía tener.

—¡Eso Dinah, eso es lo que me preocupa! ¡Serán dinosaurios, monstruos con ojos amarillos, dientes filosos y perfectas máquinas para matar! ¡Ahorita mismo deben de estar destrozando a Roy mientras hablamos! —Grita histérico y pensando lo peor, como tomando la escena de la película Prometeo, donde nacía el alíen come humanos solo que eran los hijos del arquero pelirrojo y el metahumano cocodrilo.

Dinah, estaba ya con el ceño más fruncido de su vida como el deseo inquebrantable de golpear a su pareja para que entrase en razón, sobre todo por la mala forma en que hablaba de sus nietos y los genes mismos de su yerno, claro, no podía hacer nada con el odio y celos que tenía Oliver hacia el alfa metahumano, era típico de cada paquete que el líder de este no aceptase de primera mano al futuro yerno o yerna, sobre todo si eran de casta alfas.

En medio de toda esa pelea apareció Connor, y aviso a sus padres sobre que su hermano adoptivo ya había salido del quirófano y había sido trasladado a una habitación con los bebes, eso solo fue pólvora para que el aclamado Green Arrow salió corriendo de la sala de espera para ver a Arsenal, ni su esposa ni su hijo biológico pudieron detenerlo de cometer alguna locura, locura que con suerte pasó cuando madrastra e hijastro betas llegaron a la habitación, donde descubrieron que Oliver cargaba a uno de tres pequeños bultos en mantas y algo dudosa se acercó la rubia para ver cómo eran sus nietos. Sorpresa fue ver que estos eran humanos, solo con unas pequeñas escamas color cobrizo casi rojo casi pareciendo pequeñas pecas en su rostro, los pocos cabellos de su cabeza eran cobrizos como su padre y la piel blanca.

—¿Y decías que serían dinosaurios? —Hablo la beta rubia, que había quitado de los brazos de su marido al pequeño bebé para cargarlo y verlo más de cerca. Oliver, estaba apunto de llevarle la contraria pero ver la mirada casi de muerte que le daba su mujer, que prefirió esconder la cola entre sus piernas y no llevarle ya la contraria— Connor, ven a ver a tu sobrino, es muy lindo —Dando una sonrisa, y buscando a su hijastro dejando a un Oliver aterrado.

Mientras tanto, Waylon estaba con su pareja, viendo a los otros dos pequeños del trío de hijos que tuvieron, que tenían casi la mismas características físicas solo que las escamas cambiaban un poco de color, pasando de rojo a naranja o cobrizo.

* * *

Waylon, el reconocido criminal y actual antihéroe, Killer Croc, había enfrentado un pasado lleno de dificultades ni que hablar cuando decidido volverse un villano en los bajos de Gotham y el rey del submundo de las alcantarillas, de dicha ciudad. Sin embargo, una tarea tan pero tan fácil como la que le dejo su actual pareja, claro si el metahumano hubiera tenido una vida normal y sobre todo una familia normal, probablemente no tendría problemas en controlar a una niña hiperactiva de 9 años y a un trio de pequeños trillizos de un año de edad, y por lo visto para el adulto, el destino o su suerte nunca le ayuda cuando más lo necesita.

—¡Lian Jones-Harper, baja de allí en este instante! —Gritó autoritario el antihéroe, que estaba tratando de hacer el almuerzo para la pequeña familia como cuidar de los niños de la casa, aunque la pequeña Lian, no cooperaba con su padrastro y sobre todo le parecía divertido desobedecerlo.

—No —Respondió la pequeña antes de reírse en la cara del metahumano, sin embargo, cuando vio al adulto salir de la cocina e ir directo a donde estaba jugando, la pequeña morocha se bajó con gran rapidez del estante de la sala de estar y salió corriendo a esconder a su habitación.

Waylon, estaba apunto a salir de ir detrás de la menor hasta que escucho el ruido de un pitido característico, todo proveniente de la cocina, eso lo alarmo y se regresó corriendo, tanta fue su desesperación que unas sillas del comedor se cayeron causando aún más escándalo en el pequeño departamento, más eso no le importo al metahumano, porque su preocupación estaba enfocada de forma directa a no quemar la estufa o en sí mismo la cocina entera durante la ausencia de su pareja en el hogar. No había terminado de apagar el fogón a la estufa, cuando escucho el lloriqueo de uno de los trillizos, lo cual solo fue cuestión de segundos para que los otros dos hermanos restantes que le siguiesen el mismo camino, creando aun un peor caos para el pobre adulto que estaba sin saber si dejar la cocina e ir donde los niños o primero ocuparse de la sopa de res quemada en su totalidad. Al final, solo tomo la olla y la paso al lavaplatos para luego salir de la cocina sin fijarse de las sillas caídas en su camino destruyendo el respaldo de una de estas, maldijo más no se detuvo de su camino a donde estaban sus hijos que pedían su atención.

Al llegar al pequeño cuarto, donde pudo ver a los trillizos en sus cunas separadas llorando a todo pulmón. Saco a uno de los menores y mientras lo mecía y trataba de acallar sus lloriqueos, fue por el otro bebe y logro haciendo marabales para tener a los trillizos en sus brazos, no obstante, los bebes no daban su brazo a torcer y no tardarían en llegar los gritos de los vecinos, claro, si estos se atrevían a parecerse o mandar una queja al casero, y que el mismo casero viniese al departamento a molestarlo.

Trato varios métodos para que los pequeños dejaran de llorar, tristemente si uno estaba en ese estado ninguno de los tres dejaría a su hermano solo, por lo que era calmar a los tres al mismo tiempo, probo algunas formas que hacia el pelirrojo cuando estaba en casa y se encargaba de calmar a los menores, ya que, siempre Waylon terminaba empeorando la situación que causaba gracia al joven arquero, hasta le había tomado un par de videos de esas situaciones y los tenía guardados.

—Dejen de llorar, por favor... —Suplico después de casi dos horas enteras de probar todo, y estaba propiamente casi muerto y ya sin ideas de qué hacer con sus hijos, como pidiendo que su pareja regresase pronto a casa.

—Papá, siempre les canta cuando están así —Habla la pequeña Lian, que al escuchar el insensato llanto de sus hermanitos algo dudosa salió de su la habitación para irlos a ver y saber que les pasaba a los pequeños niños, le pareció divertido al inicio ver a su padre metahumano intentar calmarlos pero eso dejo de parecerlo, cuando pasó la primera hora y media de llanto.

—Ya lo intente, Lian, ellos no van a ceder —Frustración exhalaba por cada poro de su piel robusta y de cocodrilo, Waylon, se sentía como el peor padre del mundo al ni si quiera poder tener tranquilos a un trío de bebés sin la asistencia o presencia de su marido, era un golpea aún más bajo a su orgullo como alfa.

La pequeña niña se quedó pensativa antes de que su mente recordase y diese una excelente idea, salió corriendo a buscar entre las cosas de sus padres hasta dar con el teléfono móvil que el pelirrojo había regalado a su marido, celular que Waylon nunca usaba en caso extremo, el metahumano miro a la pequeña niña que buscaba algo en el aparato electrónico antes de acercarse a este. No sabía exactamente si era para ayudarlo o solo gravar el momento y mostrárselo a Roy, si era lo ultimo, él mitad cocodrilo dudaba que su marido le volviese a dejar a los pequeños a su cargo al ver que no podría con ellos él solo, más no estuvo preparado para lo que pasó después, la pequeña Lian, no busco exactamente algo para burlarse de él, en cambio busco en el aparato uno de los pocos vídeos que habían guardado en su interior pero era uno en específico el que colocó a un volumen moderado; lográndose escuchar la voz del pelirrojo omega cantando una pequeña nana, esa canción no tardó en hacerle memoria al antes convicto, exactamente el primer día que la escucho y esa era el mismo día que tuvieron a los trillizos por primera vez en brazos, tras horas y horas de un largo parto.

Waylon, no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión de ese recuerdo, sobretodo rememorar su nerviosismo en aquella sala de espera y como los pobre médicos y enfermeras que quizás estaban temerosos de acercársele para avisarle de cómo estaba su pareja, así mismo, en darle apoyo en ese momento como padre primerizo, preferían evadirlo creyendo que los decapitaría o algo parecido si le hablaban, tanto fue así, que cuando arribaron el mejor amigo de su pareja y la pareja de este, el forajido mando al clon de Superman a apoyarlo mientras este iba a hablar con algún doctor o enfermera por el estado de su mejor amigo.

Estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto, como los tres pequeños niños dejaban de lado su llanto y estaban profundamente dormidos y aferrados a su padre alfa, Lian, con una sonrisa llamó la atención de Croc evitando despertar a los trillizos, así mismo, puso pausa en el vídeo dejando ahora el lugar solo con el ruido de las respiraciones acompasadas y suaves de los pequeños niños. Al estar tranquilos, Waylon los dejo devuelta en sus cunas, como envolviéndolos con sus mantas, Lian, se quedó a su lado viendo con como ayudar al adulto si sucedía otra situación con sus hermanitos.

Al tener todo tranquilo, Waylon tomó a Lian y la cargo en brazos, la menor no se quejó, es más, se apoyó contra el pecho del metahumano. El antihéroe camino de regreso hasta la cocina donde dejo a Lian, sentada en la barra de la cocina, para ponerse a limpiar la olla y votar todos los restos en el basurero. Cuando tuvo limpio la olla de aluminio se dirigió a hacer algo más fácil, eso era, hacer pure de papas con zanahoria, siendo la pequeña Lian, su ayudante para aplastar las papas ya hervidas y contadas dentro de un bol de plástico.

El resto del día con suerte paso sin muchos más líos, solo hasta que la hora de que el trio de bebes pidió su cena es cuando volvieron a despertar y hacer un pequeño escándalo, que fue mermado con rapidez al darle sus respectivos biberones, donde Lian, le ayudó a su padrastro con uno de sus hermanitos mientras que el metahumano se encargaba del resto de los trillizos. Los pequeños no volvieron a dormir pero no hicieron más escándalo, Waylon en su lugar puso una película de niños pequeños donde se acostó en el sofá y tenía a los tres menores encima de su pecho, en cuanto Lian, estaba sentada arriba del respaldo del sofá mientras comida palomitas de maíz, aunque algunas veces le daba algunas de estas al antihéroe, que no se movía muchas para evitar las molestias de los trillizos, los cuales se divertían golpeando su pecho acorazado o jalonear la camisa de su padre, como balbucear algunas palabras que solo entre los trillizos se lograban comprender.

Para más entrado en la noche el único que quedó en pie fue Waylon, que con cuidado cargo a los trillizos dormidos para irlos a dejar y arroparlos a sus cunas dejando de último a la pequeña Lian, que se había dormido encima del respaldo del sofá y que sorteo detergente no se había caído del sitio. Al tener a los pequeños dormidos y en sus camas, el antihéroe se tomó su tiempo para llamar a su pareja y saber cómo se encontraba en esos momentos en su misión en la ciudad de Moscú, en Rusia. Se tardó un rato en la línea hasta que el pelirrojo le contesto, comenzaron a hablar del estado en si como estaba el arquero para dejar de último como estaban los pequeños, aunque Waylon, exceptuó en todo momento los problemas que tuvo con los niños; algo ya común cuando se quedaba con estos y Roy, no lo obligaba a decírselo porque confiaba en el metahumano.

* * *

—Así que..., ¿Son mini dragones? —Pregunto Jason con diversion, viendo como su amigo cargaba a uno de los trillizos de cuatro años, que vestía de forma divertida un par de pantalones cortos y un suéter naranja con alas y una capucha de dragón, pero lo que más le daba diversión al forajido, era ver la pequeña cola de cocodrilo que se balanceaba.

—No, solo tienen cola, colmillos y escamas, pero no tienen nada más, aunque sus uñas crecen más rápido de lo normal pero creo que ese apodo que les dio Oliver, se quedará para siempre —Respondió con una sonrisa Roy, sin ninguna molestia de cargar a uno de sus hijos, ya que, los otros dos estaban jugando con los hijos de su mejor amigo.

—Mami, tengo hambre... —Se quejó con molestia el pequeño que cargaba Roy, ambos adultos se rieron de la falta de paciencia que tenía el menor ante el almuerzo familiar.

—¿Y porque no vas a ver si el tío Bizarro, ya termino el asado? —Animo Jason, a su sobrino y ahijado. Él pequeño asintió y pidió a su papá omega que lo bajase, al estar ya en el suelo se fue directo a donde estaban los dos únicos adultos alfa en esos momentos a revisar si tenían algo de comida hecha.

Al poco rato no tardaron el resto de niños ir detrás de este, al ver que Waylon le dio un pedazo de carne de hamburguesa, aunque Roy dudaba que estuviera cocinado, conociendo los gustos raros que tenían sus hijos y marido por la comida, más no se preocupaba, porque nunca se habían enfermado en si por comer comida así, aunque la atención de los dos omegas quedaron olvidada de los niños al ver a las recién llegadas al almuerzo familiar de los Outlaws, aunque la alíenigena pelirroja venía acompañada de la pequeña Mar'i, que solo salido con brevedad a los adultos para irse corriendo a donde sus demás primos.

—¿Dick, dejo que la pequeña viniese? —Cuestionó Jason, viendo a Kori. Era extraño para el forajido que la hija de la pequeña mitad Tamariana, debido aunque Kori y Dick estuvieran divorciados, el héroe de Blüdhaven casi tenía acaparado a la pequeña y no permitía tan a menudo que Mar'i pudiera estar con sus otros primos y tíos postizos, que no fueran héroes de capa blanca.

—Lo amenace con arruinarle su cita con una rubia que no sabia de su anterior matrimonio y de Mar'i, y me dejo traerla, realmente detesto las leyes de este planeta sobre la paternidad compartida —Hablo molesta la ex princesa Tamariana, que miraba a su hija jugar con sus primos, sin ningún miedo de mostrar un poco de sus poderes ya que no eran del todo humanos.

—Ya te dije que tienes mil y un pruebas para quedarte con su custodia total, además, Lex puede darme sus mejores abogados para ayudarte con eso —Explicó Jason, estaba molesto con lo déspota y egoísta que era su hermano adoptivo con una pequeña niña que ni culpa tenía de que su matrimonio se fuera a la basura, porque su padre alfa no podía dejar de levantar faldas ajenas.

—No te preocupes, aún sigo recaudando más información, cuando la tenga toda, te llamaré —Con una sonrisa Kori, a su mejor amigo antes de cambiar el tema y enfocarlo en que la ayudase a terminar de preparar los apretivos, antes que los niños terminasen con la paciencia del Waylon. Algo realmente difícil, ya que la había pulido para poder ser padres de cuatro niños.

Roy, se quedo un tiempo con Artemis, antes que la amazona del desierto fue a molestar a los niños o mejor dicho, crear un pequeño de club de lucha en el jardín, donde no se limitaban sus poderes, con tal de no destruir la casa o algún mueble del patio o árboles cercanos, todo estaría bien permitido por los Jones-Harper. El pelirrojo fue a ayudar al par de alfas con la carne, así mismo tomar la carne ya hecha para alejarla de los niños hambrientos.


	72. Gracias, Jason (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

Jason, nunca fue exactamente alguien de buen genio, y se debía en parte a su vida tanto antes de conocer a Bruce y después de conocerlo e incluso después del percance con el Joker y posteriormente volverse Red Hood. Sin contar que la gente a su alrededor se comportaba igual o peor con él, como si estuvieran tratando con una bomba sin detonar y que debían cortar exactamente los cables, eran razones muy aceptables del porque el forajido rehuía de la gente y sobre todo de las relaciones; después de muchas fallidas y notar que sus parejas siempre mostraban ese mismo patrón, por lo que prefirió seguir siendo el lobo solitario Jason Peter Todd, claro, esas cosas se perdían, cuando empezó a trabar en equipo con otros tres inadaptados como él y pensaban como él ante la vida, el juicio moral y demás cosas. Sin embargo, nunca esperó aquellas...

—¡Gracias, Jason! —Fue lo que dijo aquella cantarían voz, de todos los miembros del clan de los murciélagos, Tim, el tercer petirrojo y el actual Red Robin, fue de los que pocos esperaba que le diese un agradecimiento por una acción tan trivial, como alcanzarle un bote de galletas.

Era extraño, tanto que Jason no pudo evitar desconcertarse y sonrojarse antes de volver a su postura normal de rebelde y rudo, para irse de la cocina, ni si quiera se acordaba porque había ido allí en primer lugar, ahora lo único que estaba en su cabeza era esa sonrisa y esas palabras tan sinceras, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir en sus pensamientos porque Tim lo tomo del brazo deteniéndole, le iba a gruñir y lanzarle alguna reprimenda por detenerlo, más estas quedaron olvidadas al ver cómo el menor le ofrecía una galleta, eso en cierta forma toco el corazón del forajido que sin notarlo dio una pequeña sonrisa y acepto aquella golosina antes de marcharse.

* * *

Dos años pasaron y su relación con el menor fue encaminándose poco a poco de enemigos o conocidos que no congeniaban ni en pintura, a ser algo como amigos y compañeros de equipo, siendo el tercer petirrojo con quien más forma pareja para alguna misión en los bajos de Gotham por sobre el resto de miembros del clan, nadie se fijó en ello, o eso quiso hacerse creer Jason, porque no quería aceptar que su relación con Tim iba mejorando, aún menos cuando en una de esas tantas misiones en pareja que habían tomado una noche cualquiera de patrullaje, Tim se había roto la tibia por haberle salvado el pellejo al forajido de casi ser golpeado por Killer Croc con su robusta cola, ahora Jason cargaba al menor en su espalda tras hacerle una férula improvisada.

—Gracias, Jaybird —Murmuró el menor, que estaba más que cómodo en la espalda de su compañero, tanto así que dejó su cabeza apoyada en el hombro ajeno. Jason, evitó temblar por la respiración del menor tras su nuca, lo que no pudo evitar fue un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Lo que tú digas, Tim —Murmuró Jason, aún no se acostumbraba a llamar al menor sin su apodo regular, por lo que casi siempre se dirigía a él como "chico", "enano" o "nerd". Rara vez decía su nombre, esas se presentaban cuando estaban en serio peligro o como un regaño, no obstante, ahora era diferente, lo decía porque se había ganado parte de su respeto y confianza.

Jason, trato de no hacer incomodo el viaje al menor y menos cuando esté de verdad quedo dormido antes de llegar a su motocicleta, por lo que hizo malabares para lograr llegar a salvo a la cueva donde Alfred se encargó de curar al menor y ver si la fractura era grave y por consiguiente, ponerle un yeso a su pierna derecha, el mayor se encargó de cargarlo y llevarlo a su dormitorio, debido que el mayordomo lo tuvo que ceder para evitar que, Tim, se despertase mientras revisaba y curaba su fractura.

Dejo al menor en la cama, con suerte ya no tenía su equipo y traje de Red Robin, por lo que solo lo arropó y se encargó de dejarle una almohada debajo de su pierna rota enyesada, al terminar solo se dio media vuelta y salió del sitio, no quería pensar lo relajado y tranquilo que se veía el menor dormido ni mucho menos dejarse tentar por sus instintos bajos, el podría ser impulsivo pero en esas situaciones prefería evitar ese lado suyo, no quería arruinar su relación de quizás, ¿Amistad? O quizás compañerismo, que tenían ellos dos.

* * *

La relación con Tim creció hasta inesperadamente para el mayor esta paso de amistad y compañerismo a algo más, al inicio Bruce intento frustrar cualquier intento de que siguieran como pareja, como intento manipular a Tim para que dejase a Jason por alguien mejor, más sus intentos fueron fallidos, el menor sabía y comprendía con quien se estaba emparejando por lo que nada le afectaba y menos si su familia quería jugar sucio. Su relación siguió creciendo hasta terminaron comprando un departamento para convivir juntos, dormían en la misma alcoba y los deberes se dividían entre los dos.

Dos años de noviazgo habían cumplido el 22 de diciembre, dos años donde nadie los separo ni si quiera el mismo Ra's Al'ghul, tuvieron sus altos y bajos pero siempre los superaron y lo arreglaron entre ellos sin involucrar a nadie más, tanto fue así que Jason algo temeroso organizó una pequeña cena, en un restaurante caro en Gotham, sabía que no debía tomarse tantas molestias pero quería lo mejor esta vez para Tim, aunque le molestase el usar saco y sobretodo sentir que se ahorcaba con la corbata roja, pero valió la pena todo eso cuando vio la sonrisa del menor y sus lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Acepto! —Había gritado Tim, sin miedo o vergüenza, por su tono de voz casi roto por las lágrimas y menos si algunos comensales que estaban en el restaurante se molestaban por su grito emocionado.

Algo torpe y aún arrodillado, Jason colocó el anillo dorado en el dedo anular del menor y casi se cayó al piso cuando el menor no dudó ni dos segundos en saltarle encima para abrazarlo, como un par de lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas, Jason estaba iguana de feliz y aún incrédulo que había dando aquel paso, pero su pequeño estupor se alejó cuando escucho los aplausos de la gente del restaurante, logrando que el mayor devolviese el abrazo con la misma emoción que tenía su pareja y ahora prometido.

—Muchas gracias, Jay... —Murmuró entre gimoteos y risas suaves Tim, que no quería separarse de su abrazo hasta escondió su rostro en el pecho ajeno cuando se levantaron del piso.

Tim, no le importo cuanto gasto en el anillo ni mucho menos en el restaurante y la comida, y Jason sabía el porque, porque Tim estaba más feliz por el gesto y el deseo del mayor de estar juntos y sentar cabeza con él, algo que el mayor amo de su pareja, porque nunca le molesto gesto sencillos y sin muchos costo porque Tim sabía que tenían más valor, y siendo sobre todo de parte de alguien como él forajido.

* * *

La boda fue el punto culmine para que Bruce alejara sus manos de la pareja, como a regañadientes y como ofrenda de paz se ofreció a pagar los gastos de la boda, el resto de la familia que habían tenido sus diferencias por la pareja hicieron lo mismo que el patriarca, porque ahora en la unión más seria no iban a meterse.

Los nervios de la boda fue lo que más mataba a la pareja, sin embargo aquellos nervios se olvidaron cuando la hora del casamiento llego y se volvieron a encontrar después de separarse para arreglarse, debido a que los amigos de Tim mantuvieron lejos a Jason para que no lo viese con su traje de bodas, así mismo convencer al menor de que usase un vestido, aunque al final, el menor solo acepto usar el velo de novia junto a su esmoquin blanco. La ceremonia fue fácil de ignorar para el par porque no paraban de mandarse miradas y sonrisas, como sus manos se mantuvieron juntas en todo momento como un pequeño apoyo por si alguno de los dos los nervios lo atacaban, más eso no sucedió ni cuando dieron sus votos ni muchos menos cuando la ceremonia llegó al punto culmine, donde fue Jason el que ni espero a que el párroco terminara la frase para lanzarse al menor y besarlo, y así mismo, levantarlo entre sus brazos.

La alegría se podía sentir en todo el sitio, esta aumento cuando todos se trasladaron a la fiesta, donde como costumbre hicieron que el par bailara su primer vals como pareja, al inicio la vergüenza estaba compartido por sentir tantos ojos mirándolos, pero cuando Jason conectó su mirada con el menor, sus inseguridades se fueron y le dio un beso en la frente antes de acercarse al oreja del menor y susurrarle solo a él, esas palabras que tenía tan guardadas en su interior.

—Gracias, Tim... —El amor y la ternura impregnaban sus palabras como el genuino agradecimiento.

Jason, estaba realmente agradecido por la oportunidad que Tim le dio, desde dejar de lado su enemistad y ser amigos y compañeros, a tener una oportunidad en su vida como su pareja, algo que Jason, creyó que nunca llegaría a tener o disfrutar por su mala vida, porque todo el mundo le daba la espalda y sobretodo que el menor lo aceptaba tal y como era, sin importarle su pasado como un niño huérfano de la calle, o el odio infundido al forajido por parte de Talia.

Tim sonrió como nunca y se apegó aún más a Jason, cuando ambos cruzaron miradas se dieron un beso lento y sin ninguna malicia, solo disfrutando el momento y comenzando a pensar, ¿Cómo sería su vida de pareja? Porque un nuevo capítulo en su cuento de hadas acaba de empezar, mientras otro se cerraba.


	73. El gato de un ojo (SladeJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade Wilson/ Jason Todd (SladeJay)

Jason Peter Todd, alias Red Hood, y uno de los vigilantes entrenado por el caballero de la noche de las calles de Gotham City. Durante toda su corta carrera actual de vigilante, se había encontrado de todo en las calles de Gotham, y con todo se refiere a todo, por lo que no muchas cosas le llegaban a sorprender o causar alguna emoción fuerte, excepto esa noche.

Él había ido como siempre hacer sus patrullas y golpear uno que otro narcotraficante o criminal de poca monta, todo iba relativamente bien, sin ningún inconveniente de algún villano de Gotham, o mejor dicho cercano a su territorio, hasta que atravesando un perímetro cercano a unos pequeños locales, no tardó de escuchar una explosión, preocupado por si habían civiles bajo al sitio en cuestión lo extraño e internarse entre los escombros ardientes. Un pequeño deja vú, lo estuvo erizando la piel pero solo lo ignoro, debía concentrarse en salvar quien estuviese en el sitio, sin embargo no encontró más que cosas destruidas hasta que entre unas tablones encontró lo que parecía ser una katana, un arma nada común y algo familiar, un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo guiarse hasta el origen del sonido, que comenzaba a sonar como unos maullidos lastimeros.

—Ven gatito, gatito, gatito —Llamo al felino Jason, con tono algo empalagoso y poco común en el vigilante y anterior mercenario. Que estaba moviendo con cuidado algunos escombros, hasta que vio una bola de pelos escondidas en un pequeño rincón alejado del fuego—. Allí estás, ven acá, no te haré daño —Llamo al gato, mientras se acercaba, hasta que noto que este tenía algo que le tapaba la cabeza.

Al atrapar sin dificultad al felino, le quito aquella cosa notando sorprendido que era la máscara de Deathstorke, hubiera quedado allí buscando respuestas más directas pero el crepitar de las maderas y el ruido de sirenas le obligó a volver a tierra y salir del sitio, que ya estaba asegurado de que solo había estado un indefenso animal, o quizás, ¿No tan indefenso?

* * *

—Oye, Jason..., ¿Es normal que tu gato nunca se despegue de ti? —Cuestionó Roy, viendo a su amigo como era perseguido por un gato de color calicó, pero, lo más llamativo del felino era que no tenía el ojo derecho, y justo donde debía estar tenía una enorme mancha negra simulando un parche.

—Si, ¿No es lo mismo que hace Selina cuando rescata un gato callejero? —Le devolví la pregunto a su amigo, el cual asintió y tomó por fin aquello como algo normal, aunque detestaba la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba el felino si intenta tocarlo o solo acercarse a su amigo. Jason, no le vio importancia la territorialidad del felino—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? Los mande a llamar para esta reunión —Algo molesto de ver que solo uno de sus compañeros de los Outlaws, acudió a su llamado para esa misión.

—Sabes cómo es Artemis, Kori se fue a una cita con Dick y Bizarro fue por papi Lex para más piezas para el arma que está construyendo para el atraco —Explicó Roy, tomando asiento en la enorme silla del clon, que había en el laboratorio y subió sus pies a la mesa metálica del sitio, importándole poco si rompía algo.

El felino miro más molesto aquella acción, y aprovechó que Jason, se ausentará de la habitación para hablar con sus compañeros y saber si era verdad o no lo que dijo el arquero, el felino se subió a la mesa y con tranquila se acercó a las piernas del pelirrojo, el muchacho miro al gato y se burlo de este sin esperar que el felino en lugar de darle un zarpazo, colocó su pata encima de una de sus piernas y hundió lo más profundo que pudo sus garras, hasta causar un grito de dolor del arquero y hacerlo sangrar. Roy saltó del sitio, alejándose del animal, y con rapidez revisó su herida notando como las garras del felino habían atravesado su ropa con una terrible facilidad.

—¡Maldito gato del averno! —Gritó molesto Roy, dispuesto a tirar al gato a la calle al rebasar lo que le quedaba de paciencia al animal.

El felino al saber su amenaza, ya era una verdad apuntó de ser hecha salto de la mesa y salió corriendo por el forajido, siendo perseguido muy de cerca por el arquero pelirrojo, que gritaba una que otra maldición en su contra. Jason, que regresaba por el pasillo, algo molesto por tener que hacer todo el trabajo solo, aunque claro, estaba Roy para ayudarlo, aunque este metiera la pata debes en cuando en las misiones que tenían, sin embargo; en medio de eso fue asaltado por el gato que recientemente adoptó y que se lanzó a sus brazos hasta trepar a sus hombros, Jason, no comprendió su accionar y menos al ver y escuchar como bufa molesto, al ver cómo llegó al sitio el arquero con cara de los mil demonios y no tardó en acusar al felino de sus heridas, desembarcando en una pelea contra el dueño de este que al final quedó solo con el animal, porque su amigo se fue molesto que defendiera al felino.

—Slade, ¿Porqué lo atacaste? —Lanzó molesto y sin ver a quién se refería, porque sabía perfectamente que el felino de todas formas sabría que estaba molesto por su forma de comportarse.

El aludido no respondió solo se acurrucó en los hombros de ex mercenario y ronroneo, tratando de pasar por ser inocente, aunque para el felino era un poco ridículo hacer eso pero si eso le salvaba de una reprimenda peor, lo haría por sobre su orgullo, aunque le agradaba sentir los dedos del forajido dándole caricias, que extrañamente se les volvió una pequeña obsesión por esas atenciones ajenas, así mismo hacerlo ronronear más audible.

Cuando Jason, descubrió que el felino era ni más ni menos que uno de sus enemigos, por un segundo pensó tirarlo a la calle pero al final decidió quedárselo y humillarlo, como si lo tratase cual mascota, llegando al punto de vestirlo con ropa ridícula o sacarlo a pasear con arnés, al inicio Slade, no se mostró realmente alegre de ello y comenzó a devolverle cada una de esos ataques, siendo sus venganzas el destruir la ropa y armas de Jason, robarle su comida y hasta dejarle animales muertos dentro de sus botas militares o su casco de Red Hood, ninguno se llevó bien aunque sin saberlo como ni cuando, poco a poco ambos se fueron limando sus asperezas llegando el momento donde pasaban más tranquilos sin peleas y más que todo un Slade, que no dejaba de ronronear, casi compitiendo con un motor.

* * *

—¿Cómo que Todd, tuvo un gato? El sí a duras penas puede mantenerse con vida, como puede cuidar a un animal —Demandó molesto Damian, al saber de parte del chismoso de Dick, que el forajido había tenido a un felino en su departamento hasta que extrañamente este desapareció—. Apuesto, a que la sociedad protectora de animales, le quito el gato al saber que no podías ni alimentarlo —Lanzó con cizaña y veneno el menor, Jason no le importo en sí sus palabras.

Dick, trato regaño al joven petirrojo pero no obtuvo resultados, porque el menor le importaba poco si causaba la molestia del primer Robin, Jason, solo paso lejos del par y se fue directo a buscar a Alfred debido que él fue quien le llamo a la mansión, porque decía que tenía extrañamente algo que entregarle, era raro aquello porque le no pidio nada. Cuando logró encontrar a Alfred este estaba en su habitación, y antes que pudiera cuestionar el porque, Alfred se adelantó, y dijo:

—El señor Wilson, no me tiene muy complacido y antes de darle esto lo revise a fondo para evitar alguna clase de daño joven, Jason —Aviso con calma el mayordomo, que al mismo tiempo tomo una caja que para el momento Jason no había prestado atención, al ser algo pequeña como para guardar un jarrón mediano, aunque al tenerlo más cerca podía ver unos pequeños hoyos en la caja, algo realmente extraño.

Jason, tomó la caja, por mera curiosidad, ignorando ese pequeño tirón de desconfianza, porque si, Alfred, le dio el visto bueno puede creerle más a él sobre que no es algo dañino. Cuando tuvo la caja en sus manos sintió un pequeño peso que se movía de un lado a otro, así mismo como este caminase por dentro, no debía ser un genio Lara saber que podía ser y algo le hizo reírse creyendo que Slade, volvió a ser un gato, pero cuando abrió la caja se dio cuenta que era un gato calicó pero no el que tenía un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, por lo que no era el mercenario. Extrañado busco algo más dentro de la caja, cuando sacó al gato y lo sostuvo con una de manos, no tardó mucho revisar entre los papeles encontrar un pequeño papel doblado donde, decía:

« " _La encontré abandonada en la calle, cuídala_ " »

—Slade.

Confuso miro al felino, que estaba jugando con su camisa mordiéndolo y jalando la manga corta de la camisa, suerte que había dejado su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada de la mansión, sino, está ya habría pasado a mejor vida por las uñas y dientes filudos y nuevos del gatito. Jason, agradeció el gesto de Alfred, como el hecho de que revisará el paquete por seguridad y tomo rumbo a buscar a su chaqueta e irse devuelta a una de sus casas de seguridad, que actualmente estaba usando como hogar, pasó por un pequeño mini súper a solo comprar la comida de gato y algo de leche, lo que no espero después de hacer su pequeña compra y llegar al complejo de departamentos y entrar a su hogar, allí tranquilo estaba sentado en la sala de estar, con los pies encima de la mesa de café, sin su capucha y afilando una de sus katanas con total calma.

—¿No crees que estás viejo para repetir estas cosas? —Hablo Jason, con burla tras cerrar la puerta y dejando al pequeño gatito en libertad de revisar el hogar, aunque este en su lugar decidió ir a donde el mercenario.

—Me sorprende que su mayordomo aceptara entregarte el paquete, pensaba más que lo dejaría abandonado en el bosque como todos los que envía el cabeza de demonio, a ese petirrojo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Red Robin?—Con calma y revisando el filo de la hoja de su arma, como si no le preocupara saber que estaba con un posible enemigo.

—Es Alfred, no mayordomo, y lo haría, de no ser porque fue un animal inocente —Recalcó y se dirigió a servirle algo de comida al gato, captando la atención del felino que dejó su intento de trepar al sofá para ir a donde escuchaba el ruido de su comida. Slade, miro desde su sitio al dueño del departamento que estaba jugando con el felino, tratando de quitarle la comida pero el animalito le ponía patita encima para evitarlo, aunque sin querer clavaba sus uñas.

—¿Ya le pusiste nombre? —Pregunto con curiosidad escondida Slade, aunque su intento de mantener esa actitud de no me importa, no lo logro.

—Luxy, ese será su nombre —Con una sonrisa respondió Jason, aún jugando con su nueva mascota porque le divertía ver cómo el felino respondía e ignorando el dolor en sí de las garritas de la recién nombrada, Luxy—. Por cierto, gracias por regalármela anciano, aunque es una extraña forma de agradecimiento por darte mi ayuda —La burla estaba en su voz, pero extrañamente el mayor no lo sintió como una mofa hacia su persona, aunque Jason pensaba que quizás le había dado igual su broma.

Jason, pasó la noche con la compañía del mercenario en su hogar, lo que no espero tiempo después de esa reunión fue que esos pequeños encuentros se empezaron a hacer muy comunes, sino, encontraba extraña manera un paquete en su entrada donde había comida de gato o algún artículo para Luxy, aunque muchos de estos no los hacía caso o los destruir muy rápido la pequeña gatita en crecimiento. Aquella gato, se volvió casi la hija de ambos hombres, ya que llegaron al punto donde ambos se querían turnar el cuidarla o competían por lo que daban al felino.


	74. 9 palabras (Jaytim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Timothy Drake (Jaytim)

Tener una relación que si bien no es exactamente con una persona que conociste en buenos y normales términos, los cuales no implican intentos de asesinatos desde los 14 años de edad, insultos, malos tratos y bromas muy pero muy pesadas, así mismo, que con suerte durarán un buen tiempo juntos antes de que finalmente una tontería causará que el menor se replantease la razón del porque estaban juntos y así mismo darle un ultimátum a su novio, o casi, ex novio.

Jason, no sabía a ciencia cierta que fue exactamente en donde arruinó su relación pero conociendo a que cuando su novio se ofendía extremo y se negaba a hacer de la vista gorda sin una disculpa sincera, le tocó tragarse su orgullo e irse a pedir disculpas al departamento del menor, lo que no espero es que su orgullo le dice la mala jugada enfrente del menor de la peor manera, cuando Tim dijo:

—Dilo con 9 palabras —Aquello sonó casi un desafío para la mente del forajido, un desafío que no pudo evitar tontamente romperlo y llegar a lo más alto de su estupidez humana, que hasta Damian, diría que tenía razón de su retraso.

—Yo hago, lo que quiero, posdata, eres mi perra —Hablo con sorna, así mismo dejo que su orgullo e idiotez se antepusiese a la hora de hablar, respuesta del menor simple y concisa, cerrarle la puerta frente a su cara.

Allí una relación buena con posible futuro, se arruino por la boca grande que tenía Jason. Tim, no le volvió a abrir la puerta después de eso, así mismo, puso más seguridad y hasta trampas eléctricas y demás para que Jason no pusiese ni medio pie en su hogar, están o no en él, así mismo hizo en la base de los titanes y su habitación, que tenía en esas instalaciones. Los amigos de ambos y la familia empezó a notar como Tim, comenzó a distanciarse del forajido hasta lo cambio de compañero con Stephanie o Cass, sino llamaba a Conner, un golpe bajo para el antihéroe al ver al mejor amigo de su ex novio cerca de este, peor aún sabiendo que, Conner, aprovecharía su ruptura para intentar tener una oportunidad con el menor.

—Oye, no quiero ser frío ni nada, pero estás arruinando nuestra cena de San Valentín, adelantado... —Dijo Roy molesto al ver a su mejor amigo en el departamento que compartía con su actual pareja Kaldu'r y su pequeña hija Lian.

—Estaba entre venir aquí a arruinarte tu noche o ir a un bar y dejarme arrastrar por el alcohol y volverme como el viejo borracho de Willis —Amenazo como explicó su razón de estar en su puerta, así mismo entro al sitio como Pedro por su casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala—. Solo déjame quedarme por esta noche, detesto mi departamento —Explicó así mismo suplico sin vergüenza alguna, para que su amigo aceptase que lo dejase en el sitio.

—No será un problema, traeré las mantas y una almohada de repuesto —Acepto Kaldur y habló antes que el pelirrojo arquero, ya que, no le molestaba la compañía del forajido en casa y menos notando que estaba a punto de romperse y dejarse correr a los vicios que Gotham ofrecía a diestra y siniestra, para las pobres almas como él.

La pequeña niña trato de jugar con su tío y padrino favorito, pero lastimosamente su ánimo estaba desganado y aunque aceptó jugar con al niña, no lo hacía con muchas ganas, con suerte la pequeña no reñía eso y solo quería intentar sacarle una verdadera sonrisa al mayor; por otro lado, Kaldu'r y Roy, se quedaron discutiendo y viendo de lejos al segundo petirrojo, como pensando que podrían hacer para ayudar a su amigo, debido a que no por siempre estarán en lao momentos que Jason necesite un techo y alguien con quien estar y no sentir el vacío y la soledad que ahora habitaba en su hogar.

Si, Jason, la estaba pasando mal, Tim estaba peor que nunca, había recurrido a sus viejos vicios, el trabajo y el café. También, acepto la propuesta de Conner, de intentar olvidar al mayor con otras personas pero eso solo deprimió más al joven adolescente, al notar que casi todo le recordaba al segundo Robin, y en el peor de los casos lo hacía distanciarse de la gente por largos lapsos de tiempo, siendo incluidos hasta sus mejores amigos, que lo intentaban ayudar, tal vez no de la mejor manera pero daban su esfuerzo. No obstante, Bart fue quien primero toco fondo, ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su mejor amigo y peor aún el que no le importase aceptar o no la oportunidad con Conner —más aún que él kriptoniano se ilusionase con reparar y ganarse el corazón del petirrojo, lastima que no notaba por su ceguera que estaba muy lejos de concretarlo—, por lo que el joven velocista de la familia Allen, decidió mover hilos y con ayuda de Roy a juntar al par de ex-novios, y que intentasen resolver sus problemas de una vez y por todas, lastima que su manera fue algo ortodoxa.

—¡Deja de moverte, por una mierda! —Le grito Tim, ya molesto de que Jason le arruinase por vigésima quinta vez consecutiva su reporte de la universidad y tuviese que volver a escribirlo. Así mismo, jalaba su brazo causando un tirón horrible y como castigo hacia el mayor, que tristemente estaba atado a él.

—¡Lamento que te molestará el hecho de rascarme la nariz! —Le grito devuelta Jason al menor, como tiro la cuerda en dirección contraria como una venganza, por el regaño injustificado.

El velocista y el arquero no tuvieron mejor idea que hacer una reunión donde los dos se encontraran y esposar a sus dos amigos antes de huir como alma que lleva el diablo, debido a que ambos petirrojos se quisieron desquitar con los susodichos, lastima que no pudieron destruir las esposas debido a que era un par que solo Bruce, sabía la combinación, y al intentar hackearla o forzar a abrirse terminaron electrocutados, por lo que decidieron esperar al retorno del líder del clan de los murciélagos y mientras tanto, Tim, intentó terminar su trabajo, tristemente solo tenía problemas; por qué su compañero no era precisamente tranquilo y no se quedara quieto por más de diez minutos en una misma posición o sitio, jalando así la corta cadena que los unía y creando un mini altercado entre ambos petirrojos.

Al pasar tres horas y de mandarse una ley del hielo colectiva debido a que en medio de su discusión se tiraron arena y palabras de odio cada uno, como sacaron algunos secretos que el otro confió en el contrario, hiriéndose mutuamente y tomando como una solución no tacita aquel muro de hielo entre ambos, donde a,nos chicos se quedaron sentados en el frío suelo de la cueva, con Tim a una corta distancia de 1 metro, donde seguía trabajando en su informe usando sólo una mano y tratando de concentrarse solo en su deber y no recordando cada una de aquellas palabras hirientes, y al otro lado a la misma distancia Jason, se puso a ver su teléfono celular y tratar de perder tiempo viendo o leyendo cualquier cosa, sin querer mientras le dio un piquete de limpiar su galería de imágenes se topó con las pocas fotos que tenía él junto al menor, removiéndole la conciencia de lastimar al menor por tercera vez consecutiva.

—Oye, Tim... —Empezó a hablar Jason, con algo de nervios de arruinar su intento de quizás calmar las aguas, aunque el menor no le respondió o dio alguna señal de que lo escuchaba pero eso no hizo evitar que se diera para atrás al mayor—. Yo, lamento lo que te dije antes —Murmuró la disculpa, así mismo no espero respuesta del otro menor.

—Aja —Replicó casi con monotonía y sin mucha emoción, como una indirecta al mayor de que no le creía en nada de lo que decía. Indirecta que con suerte, Jason, logro percatar.

—Sé que lo arruine, lo admito, debí pedirte disculpas antes pero... —¿Pero qué? era lo que repetía su mente al momento que se quedo corto de palabras, pensó un rato como proseguir con su disculpa y que sonase creíble y no solo por conveniencia, algo difícil porque sentía que la regaría si dejaba que su orgullo hablara por él, como la última vez—. Fui..., fui gilipollas y debo admitirlo, no debí dar paso libre a mi orgullo aquella vez y menos sabiendo que por mi culpa estabas enojado, sé que no soy la mejor persona y acepto que hay más gente que son 100 veces mejor que yo y que estarías mejor con ellos, ¡Joder! Tienes a tu maldito clon de Superman, que bien puede ser tu perfecto novio, y no yo; un idiota que nació roto y nunca llegara a nada más que ser el maldito imbécil que arruina todo lo que quiere o toca, al que siempre sus parejas lo tiran por el caño, el que nunca ha pasado a tercera base en una relación, al que su padre quiso vender de pequeño... A lo que quiero llegar es, que tienes mejores prospectó y lamento no ser minimamente uno de ellos —Explico con lujo de detalle, dejando por primera vez que su razón y sus temores hablarán, como también, le dio todos sus defectos habidos y por haber al menor.

Para esos momentos Jason, se sentía como una basura total y viendo a la imagen en su teléfono comprendió que el tiempo con Tim fue el más largo que había tenido en una relación, amenamente estable y que casi tocaba tercera base un par de veces cuando estaban a solas pero siempre su trabajo de vigilante lo arruinaba, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva agradecía aquello porque no quería manchar la pulcra piel del menor con sus manos llenas de sangre. Realmente sentía el forajido, que no merecía al menor y se replicaba en su cabeza de que si salían de esta, lo dejaría solo.

Tim escucho todo de manera atenta, hasta estuvo a punto de girarse para responderle hasta que el ruido de los neumáticos del batimovil irrumpió en escena, causando que ambos chicos olvidarán su pelea y mejor fueran de forma directa hacia el caballero de la noche para pedirle ayuda con las esposas, claro, Bruce, les cuestiono él como las consiguieron y más aún como terminaron en cierta situación, siendo el tercer petirrojo que le respondió y explico todo lo sucedido, ganándose una mirada severa de parte del murciélago, al ser una parte responsable de que el velocista castaño tomase sus esposas y jugase con estas.

Al quedar libres y después de la reprimenda dada por el adulto, que fue más dirigida al menor de los dos petirrojos presentes, cuando Jason, logro notar que estaban ocupados Red Robin y Batman, así qué comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva para irse de una buena vez de la mansión y volver a sus andadas solitarias, tan bien conocidas y aprendidas por el forajido. Lo que no espero cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la mansión, fue que el menor corriera y comenzase acercarse poco a poco, y le causaba la ansiedad de correr y huir del sitio pero solo apresuro su caminar; cuando logro salir de aquel espacio reducido y tan largo para su persona en esos momentos, no logro imaginarse que el menor había logrado llegar a pocos metros de él y que logro agarrarlo del brazo y jalarlo deteniéndolo de su intento de huida, más no se giro, no tenia el valor de hacerlo debido a que esperaba a que el menor finalmente le tirara en cara que tenia razón en todo y que iría a tener una relación con Conner o cualquier otra persona.

—Jason, sobre lo que dijiste allá en la cueva, yo... [...]—El menor fue automáticamente hablo para poder dar su respuesta, pero el mayor lo detuvo con una negativa de escucharlo y logro zafarse de su agarre para poder irse, lastima que Tim, no se quedo quieto ante su negativa y corrió a detenerlo nuevamente.

Así paso un largo tiempo, hasta que Jason, el cual cansado de la persecución del menor y termino dando su brazo a torcer para que el menor finalmente dijese lo que quería decirle y largarse después. Al tener la oportunidad, Tim no la desperdicio y de forma automática y con rapidez, dijo:

—Nunca pensare que eres poca cosa Jason, es cierto cometiste errores pero muchos de los que te atribuyes no son tuyos, no es tu culpa los problemas de tus padres, tu eres realmente mejor que ellos —Empezó el menor, pero al ver que el mayor le llevaría la contraria no pudo evitar molestarse y detenerlo, Tim no se dejaría interrumpir y menos escuchar el menosprecio ajeno otra vez—, ¡Joder Jason, nadie en su puta vida intentaría salvar la mujer que te abandono con tu padre poco al nacer, que solo lograste saber su existencia después de casi 15 años y que está te venda cual perro al Joker! —Le grito a todo pulmón sin importarle que alguien ajeno de su discusión lo escuchase.

Lo gritado por el menor detuvo el intento del mayor de llevarle la contraria, así mismo, el ataque de coraje de Tim comenzó a bajar y con ello, tomo un respiro más tranquilo y retomar su compostura, como noto como el mayor ahora si tenia completamente su atención puesta y dejaba de lado el deseo de discutir, dando bandera blanca a Tim de acercarse al mayor y abrazarlo, extrañando lo mucho de dar aquel gesto hacia el forajido.

—Kon, puede que muchos pensasen que lo escogería para ser mi pareja, pero, me enamore de ti, de cada etapa de ti y acepto tu forma de pensar y ver el mundo, no te obligaria a cambiar algo de ti, además, amo al rebelde, gruñón y de malos chiste de nombre Jason Peter Todd —Jason, escucho todas aquellas palabras con un toque dulzón y cariñoso de parte del menor, demostrando su enamoramiento y cariño. Aquello conmovió el corazón del mayor, que correspondió al abrazo del más bajito y apego su mejilla a la cabeza del chico.

Jason, para ese momento recordó la forma pacifica que antes tenia con Tim, para pedirse disculpas sinceras y no darle vueltas y ser directo, con esa idea rememorada decidió decir aquellas 9 palabras.

—Disculpame por ser un idiota, Tim, te quiero mucho —Murmuró el forajido, con voz culposa como sintiendo que parte de su peso de los hombres se había ido, como disfruto aún más aquel gesto cariñoso.

El menor se aferro más contra el cuerpo ajeno, así mismo, soltó un pequeño sollozo como respuesta de lo sucedido como una pequeña liberación, como ambos petirrojos se dieron otra oportunidad después de aquella reconciliación.


	75. Babybat (JayDick) (TimDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd/ Richard Grayson (Jaydick)  
> Timothy Drake/ Damian Wayne (Timdami)

—¡Qué fue lo que hiciste Dickface! —Gritó Jason completamente enojado, mientras entra a la cueva acompañado de Tim y Stephanie.

—¡Juro que yo no fui, cuando lo encontré estaba así! —Se defendió Dick lo mejor que pudo, pero sus otros dos hermanos menores lo miraban con cara de no creerle nada de nada—, ¿Porqué son así conmigo? —A punto de llorar y tomando el papel de víctima, cuando la verdadera seguía llorando desde hace tres horas sin parar.

—¿Tu por que crees? ¡Ahora dame al demonio, se nota que ni puedes calmar a un bebé! —Le regaño Jason, y se acerco a donde su hermano y le arrebató al infante de los brazos e intento arrullarlo.

Esa era la situación actual, Bruce había salido para resolver unos asuntos en el espacio, dejando a cargo a Dick de cuidar la ciudad y a sus hermanos, sin embargo, Dick cometió un pequeñísimo error y ahora el actual quinto Robin, Damian Wayne, se había convertido en un bebé de un par de meses de nacido; en histeria y sin tener a Alfred a la mano, el petirrojo mayor recurrió a llamar a sus otros hermanos, error o no allí estaban para acusarlo de su fallo como ver como cuidar del otro petirrojo.

—Oye, ahora que lo pienso el apodo Babybat, le queda como anillo al dedo —Se burlo Jason, antes de ser golpeado por Dick en la cabeza— ¡Joder, nalgas paradas deja de abusar de tu maldita confianza, porque la próxima te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja! —Molesto y mirando cual perro rabioso al mayor, donde no tardo en desatarse otra mini guerra y causo que el bebé, que antes dormía llorase por el ruido de la pelea verbal de los dos adultos.

—Joder, no puede comportarse como adultos —Les regaño finalmente Tim, antes de quitarle el bebé a Jason y justo antes de ser recriminado, le dio la mirada más fría y que prometía un dolor puro si le llevaba la contraria.

Tim, se fue del sitio con el pequeño Damian en brazos, al poco rato no tardo Jason y Dick a regresar a su anterior discusión y olvidar porque estaban reunidos en la mansión.

El tercer petirrojo logro arrullar y calmar al actual infante, que en lugar de volverse a dormir se puso a jugar con los dedos del otro petirrojo hasta llegar al punto que tomó uno de estos y lo uso de chupete, causándole ternura a Tim, como crease una enorme duda sobre si así era en verdad el menor, cuando era un inocente, pequeño e indefenso bebé, por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba la respuesta y más se encariñaba con esa faceta, por lo que dejó de darle vueltas y prefirió buscar todo lo necesario para cuidar al pequeño petirrojo, y todo estuvo bien, no obstante los gritos y peleas que tenían Dick y Jason llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el tercer petirrojo, causando que Damian se quejara molesto del ruido y sacando de casillas a su actual niñera.

—¡Pueden pararle ya a su griterío, Damian estaba realmente bien antes de escucharlos! —Les grito y regaño al par, como tomó cartas en el asunto y sacó a patadas al par de la mansión, así mismo, cerrando con llave para que no ingresasen.

Dick, fue el único de los dos exiliados de la mansión, que intentó razonar con Tim para que lo dejase entrar a la mansión, mientras que Jason, se encaminó a su motocicleta olvidada en la entrada de la casa para irse devuelta a una de sus casas de seguridad, pero no pudo lograr escaparse debido a que el anterior héroe de Blüdhaven lo detuvo, así mismo; demandó al segundo petirrojo plaza para descansar y poder pasar solo esa noche bajo un techo, Jason al inicio lo mando a volar pero Dick, se le pego como goma de chicle a su zapato por lo que tuvo que ceder a regañadientes para aceptar la visita no deseada del petirrojo mayor a su hogar.

Por otro lado, Tim, aviso a Alfred sobre lo sucedido para que lograse darle el mensaje a Bruce, y hacerlo lo más suave posible, y al tenerlo resuelto decidió movilizar un par de cosas de envío para el actual bebé, que aún no sabían si fue por culpa de magia o algún químico que le dio el cambio más rejuvenecedor, que le daba pensar que el mismo Ra's Al'ghul, sentiría envidia de su rejuvenecimiento más amplio que ni el Pozo del Lazaro le dio en más de 300 años, claro, si Ra's llegaba a enterarse del caso, hasta entonces se divertiría de imaginar la cara que pondría el anciano líder de la Liga de Asesinos.

Con suerte Tim, logró encontrar unos viejos biberones de leche como lo necesario para darles una pequeña comida nocturna al bebé, así mismo, el menor se las tuvo que ingeniar para hacer pañales y ropa del bebé, usando mantillas blancas y una camisa pequeña para dichas ropas necesarias por el momento. Ya para esos momentos el joven detective, ya se sentía capas de ganarse el premio a la persona con más capacidad de improvisar, claro que hacer una cuna no había muchas opciones y menos si el actual bebé Damian, no se fuera a lastimar por su curiosidad, debido a ello llegada la hora de acostarse Tim, llevo al infante consigo a su habitación y compartió su cama, haciendo una mini barricada en las orillas laterales de la cama para evitar que el travieso bebé no se cayese por los bordes, lo que no imagino fue que el menor decidiese en lugar de irse a las orillas apegarse a su lado al punto que se durmió encima de su pecho, y Tim no pudo alejarlo por qué no se creía con un corazón tan frío, así que lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

Para cuando regresó Bruce y Alfred a la mansión, el menor seguía siendo un bebé que estaba siendo analizado por Zantanna, como también Dick logró regresar a la mansión con la advertencia de no hacer enojar a Tim con sus peleas ridículas con el forajido, el cual fue a hacer cola a la mansión Wayne, por querer ver el espectáculo del regaño sobre el primer Robin por su descuido, llegando a hacer un plato completo de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla para el momento. Decir que el regaño no fue el más épico de todos, fue de menos, peor que Dick echo de cabeza a Jason, cuando Bruce toco el tema que dejaron solos a Tim con la carga de cuidar a Damian, cosa que no le valió de mucha ayuda al joven policía del Departamento de Policía de Gotham por qué el forajido no se quedó callado ante su acusación, terminando el par castigado por donde más les dolía cada uno, Dick sin tiempo libre y con más trabajo de vigilante y Jason con un recorte de su mesada, la cual solo el multimillonario y su segundo hijo sabía de dicha transacción de dinero.

* * *

**_~...Bonus...~_ **

* * *

—Dick, es normal que pase una vez, ¡Pero dos! —Le grito Jason indignado, cuando fue solicitada su presencia cuando por fin Bruce creyó que Dick no metería la patada, lastima que Dick, no tenía lo mismo planeado.

—¡No fue mi intención! Creí que el villano era un charlatán, no un hechicero real —Se defendió solo pareciendo más culpable a los ojos del forajido, el cual quizás era ahora el único sensato del grupo, no obstante también estaba Damian, quien se había recobrado a su edad real hacia 5 meses atrás.

Como si la situación se repitiese, Damian terminó con el bebé Timothy, pero a diferencia del tercer robin, Damian no tiro a los dos adultos petirrojos a la calle en cambio, amenazo al par de mantener su ruido al mínimo para no molestar al actual bebé, aunque el pequeño Timothy, no mostraba signos de molestia por los gritos de los dos petirrojos mayores, era casi como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones particulares. Con el pasar de las horas el joven robin, fue notando que el bebé era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, no se quejaba ni lloraba, sólo miraba curioso a todos lados mientras se chupaba un dedo; aunque esa calma terminó cuando Bruce regreso de su misión con la Liga e intentó revisar al tercer petirrojo, este al solo ver al caballero de la noche empezó a llorar y eso que Bruce no portaba si quiera su capucha de Batman, ni si quiera Alfred podía acercarse al menor sin que esté tomará la misma pauta que hizo frente al multimillonario, dejando a Tim al completo cuidado de sus hermanos o más bien del actual Robin.

Para cuando Tim, volvió a la normalidad, Damian había bajado su nivel de odio hacia el adolescente, llegando incluso a tomar turnos de vigilancia con este como también un método para evitar caer en alguna tontería de Dick, dejando a su suerte a cualquier otro miembro del clan que quisiese su lugar en las patrullar con el acróbata, como también recipiente de los desastres del primer Robin.


	76. Problemas adolescentes (CassStepha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Cain/ Stephanie Brown (CassStepha)  
> AU Sin capas

Las mentiras eran un pan de cada día en la vida de Stephanie, desde lo que trabaja su padre hasta con quien vivía, pero la que superaba a creces era su relación con su actual novio, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.

No es que la rubia no amase a su novio, pero ese amor con los años fue distorsionándose y aburriéndole, por lo que no pudo evitar mirar con otros ojos a la callada hermana menor de su pareja, Cassandra Cain. Por si fuera peor, cuando entablaron amistad ese interés se volvió más fuerte hasta transformarse en amor, un amor clandestino al que nadie sabía, mas solo ellas dos.

Fugazmente, comenzaron a ausentarse y decir cualquier mentira era cada vez más fácil, Stephanie se sorprendía de sobremanera en como el menor le creía cada una de ellas y como la seguía amando a pesar de traicionarle de la manera más baja, porque temía a romperle el corazón si le decía la verdad y peor aun si supiese con quien le engañaba. Amor ciego dirían muchos, y es la mejor forma de representar al pobre muchacho, que aun sentado al lado de su novia y hermana menor, no notaba la mirada que se lanzaban las dos chicas y menos el jugueteo que daban a sus espaldas cuando se ausentaba.

Un amor clandestino, con tapujos a la sociedad. Un amor que era prohibido, que si era descubierto ambas chicas saldrían lastimadas y guardar las apariencias, se volvió un arte, que hasta los actores más ilustres desearían tener, y sus mentiras, un lenguaje tan fluido que ningún idioma gozaba con tanta facilidad, y un tonto, que sin saber ayudaba a esconder su secreto, bajo su nombre y rostro.


	77. ¿Fue por amortentia? ¿No? (Ra'sTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's Al'ghul/ Timothy Drake (Ra'sTim)  
> AU Hogwarts

En Howgarts, había millones de historias tras sus muros y corredores, historias que michas veces solo fueron testigos los cuadros parlanchines o los mismos fantasmas que vivían en dicha edificación. Aunque también, muchos de aquellos secretos eran falsos, y entre todos resaltaba uno que cierto estudiante de Ravenclaw detestaba con todo su ser, y ese era: "Que el estudiante Timothy Drake, tenia una relación con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura, el señor Ra's Alghul".

El joven estudiante de la casa de los cuervos, podia tolerar cualquier rumor o chisme de su persona, excepto el que lo pusieran como alguien fácil o peor aun que tenia buena calificaciones en dicha materia por hacer "favores" al profesor, de dicha materia. Ya no tenia méritos el ser parte de los Ravenclaw, ni mucho menos el estar horas y horas pegado a libros o en la misma biblioteca de la escuela de magia, no, ahora todos creían (excepto algunos compañeros de su casa) que el se acostaba con sus profesores, ni que fuera un jodido Hufflepluff, para rebajar se a ese nivel. El tenia su intelecto y con eso le bastaba y sobraba, para salir a delante y ser alguien en la comunidad mágica, ya sea en Gran Bretaña o Estados Unidos.

Claro que no importaba el ignorar dicho rumores harían de caerlos, e ir con un profesor para acusarlos era una perdida de tiempo, por lo que el joven primogénito de la familia Drake, comenzó a vengarse de diferentes formas de cada persona, arruinando proyectos, causando una que otra broma sin necesidad de usar la varita para catalizar su magia, hasta logro negociar con algunos de los fantasmas del castillo para hacer la vida imposible de ciertos estudiantes. No era algo que lo enorgullece, pero era una forma mas efectiva de castigar a cada uno de ellos, así mismo, abusar un poco de su poder como perfecto.

Si, definitivamente podría sobrevivir los ultimo tres años que le quedaban en en ese lugar, o eso pensó, hasta aquella noche que había comenzado su turno como perfecto, donde vigilaba los innumerables pasillos de la escuela, en compañía de su gato, que era la mascota que había escogido traer a la escuela como compañero, en lugar denla lechuza familiar, la cual lo odiaba desde que nació, y que solo veía cuando llegaba a casa en verano y cuando mandaban cartas o paquetes sus padres.

Esa noche iba de forma normal, el típico frío y demás, era raro tener que pasearse por ciertos corredores solitarios del castillo, pero debía vigilar que nadie se desviara de los caminos comunes, de suerte Black, su gato, le hacia la tarea un poco más llevadera, hasta que escucho no muy lejos los cuadros susurrar algo que lo lleno de curiosidad como preocupación, y no tuvo reparos en salir corriendo al salon de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no porque tuviera preocupación del posible "herido"; sino que, esa era parte de su area de revisión nocturna y si un estudiante se aventuro a causar problemas y soltó alguna criaturas mágica como los Duendecillos pero aún, el Boggart, estaría en problemas.

Al entrar al aula estaba silencioso, demasiado para su gusto, y no dispuesto a confiarse saco su varita de su tunica y camino por el sitio mirando a todos lados atento, su fiel compañero iba a su lado igual o mas a la defensiva de aquel sitio tétrico.

—¿Profesor Al'ghul? —Preguntó al notar que habían aun algunas cosas del susodicho, en el escritorio, así mismo, una pequeña vela csi consumida.

No recibió respuesta del aludido, causando más desespero en el adolescente, sin saber si esperar o no a los profesores y director para que viniesen a revisar, y casi estuvo a ir por ellos cuando escucho ruidos proviniendo de la oficina en parte de arriba del salon de clases. Timothy, trago grueso, si estaba asustado y en pánico, esto lo puso a mil por hora y lo obligó a seguir el trayecto para apaciguar tanto su curiosidad como su mente fantasiosa.

—¿Profesor? —Volvió a llamar y hasta toco la puerta, pero ninguna respuesta salió más que solo un quejido de autentico dolor. Ya mas convencido el joven mago dirigió su varita al cerrojo de la puerta, al notar que estaba cerrada desde adentro—. "Alohomora" —Recitó con firmeza, y escucho como la cerradura cedía y le daba acceso a la habitación.

Adentro se encontró con que todo estaba tirado, libros papeles y hasta objetos de cristal o vidrio rotos, era como si algo habría explotado, no muy lejos de un pequeño montículo de papeles y liquido viscoso verde, vio un bulto, y no tuvo que ser un genio para notar que era el cuerpo perteneciente al profesor de dicha oficina.

—¡Profesor Al'ghul! —Grito preocupado el menor corriendo, como se giró a ver a su mascota y lanzo una orden— ¡Ve por la enfermera Quinzel! —El felino negro sin negar la orden de su amo, salió del sitio a toda prisa.

El menor quito los objetos de encima del profesor y lo giro para ver que heridas tenia, pero no evito gritar del susto al encontrarse con que no estaba el hombre de 40 años, sino a un hombre joven sin rastro de canas ni arrugas de envejecimiento, ese no era y a la vez si, su profesor de de Defensa. El menor se hubiera quedado lejos y aun aterrado de la visión de no ser por escuchar el quejido de dolor y tomar mas en cuenta que habían un par de fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en el abdomen del otro hombre, allí comprendió la magnitud de la situación y no dudo en volvérsele a acercar para inspeccionar las heridas, aunque sus manos vacilantes no tocaron al adulto.

—¿Profesor? Responda —Suplico el menor, mientras pensaba que hacer con la herida, su cabeza estaba llena de información como para correr de forma correcta.

—¿D...Drake? —Fue la primera y única palabra coherente que logro trasmitir el mayor, el resto fueron balbuceos o quejidos de dolor, haciendo dudar al chico que solo eran cortes y el vidrio incrustado.

Timothy, nunca creyó que esperar ayuda seria tan largo y peor aun tratando de detener el sangrado, como evitar que el adulto se quedara inconsciente, con suerte cuando fue trasladado a la enfermería sus heridas eran tratables allí, pero el menor fue retenido por los profesores y el director para saber que hacia en la oficina del herido, como evitando que huyese si era el causante. Con suerte, su versión due creída cuando Ra's, tomo consciencia y explico que la culpa era suya, al probar hacer una poción, estaba agradecido de ser salvado por el adulto pero eso no cambiaba su postura ante la molestia de los chismes.

Los días posteriores al suceso, el menor se mantuvo alejado de la enfermería, o eso quiso, porque algo le atraía a regresar y comprobar que en verdad el profesor de Defensa estaba diferente o solo un efecto secundario de la poción.

Una de esas noches que hacia vigilancia, decidió escabullirse e ir a la enfermería que con suerte no estaba repleta, ya que la temporada de quidditch, aun no empezaba, hasta dentro de dos semanas. Como también, las guardias de la enfermería estaría muy bajas, dejándole un marco apreciable de clarar su curiosidad, aunque se repetía mentalmente que era solo saber si también fue afectado por la pócima o no.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se adentro en la enfermería, a pasos lentos y siempre atento a cualquier enfermera que se quedase en el sitio, o algún paciente que estaba allí aparte del profesor, pero con suerte estos estaban en otras camas alejadas casi cerca de la ventadas y con cortinas, por lo que pudo acercarse al profesor.

—Lo sabia, no era efecto de la pócima —Susurró al estar cara a cara con el profesor de defensa, que con suerte estaba dormido. Sin lugar a dudas, el anciano estaba más que rejuvenecido.

El menor más curiosos que antes se acerco a la camilla, como si algo lo atrajese alargo su mano y con algo de nerviosismo, paso su mano por la mejilla del anciano, sintiendo que de verdad aquella piel era joven, hasta rasposa por la barba. No sintió ni se dio cuenta que se apego demasiado a dicha cama, ni mucho menos se fijo que el adulto había cambiado su levemente su respiración de una adormecida a una acompasada, y casi grito del susto cuando uno de los brazos del adulto se enredo en su cintura y lo tiro al pequeño espacio del otro lado de la cama; ni tuvo tiempo de analizar lo sucedido para cuando aquellos ojos verdes lo miraron con diversión, igual que un gato al atrapar a un ratón.

—¿Debería quitarle puntos a su casa, debido a su incursión nocturna e indebida por la enfermería? —Se dirigió con seriedad hacia su estudiante, pero para Tim, aquella voz profunda le hizo temblar y de forma extraña causar una pequeño escalofrío en su vientre.

—Profesor..., y...yo —Tartamudeó con los nervios de punta y un sonrojo perlando sus mejillas, más su lengua se enredo imposibilitando de darle una excusa. La sonrisa del adulto, creció de forma maliciosa.

—Adivino, ¿Qué no sabes porque te sentiste atraído en venir aquí? —Pregunto Ra's cerca del oído ajeno, viendo más burlesco y malicioso, los temblores y el crispar de la piel del menor.

Tim no capto absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, solo sabia que aquella grandes manos pasaban por su cuerpo, hasta una se aventuró dentro de su camisa; los toqueteos quedaron en segundo plano cuando su cuello comenzó a ser invadido por la boca ajena, marca de dientes y besos se dispersaban. Gemidos ahogados comenzaron a sonar, el menor se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar un quejido de uno de los enfermos del sitio, causando más tensión en el chico como una razón más por parte de Ra's para empujar al chico más allá, y con eso en mente, una de sus manos bajaron tan lento y tortuoso hasta los pantalones ajenos.

—Pro..profesor, ¡Ah! —un Gemido fuerte salió de sus labios, rápidamente se tapo la boca con su mano, llego el punto que lo mordió para callarse.

No pudo ni anticipar lo que aquellas manos causaban a su cuerpo, llegando al orgasmo sin aviso, haciendo un desastre en su ropa interior. El menor se desplomó contra la cama y encima de los brazos del adulto, Tim no era santo ante sus necesidades biológicas pero era la primera vez que un orgasmo lo dejaba jadeando y casi desfalleciendo, aun si quisiera mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos fue una lucha perdida, el cansancio lo derrumbo allí mismo, sin notar la sonrisa del adulto.

Despertar no era lo que más le agradaba en el mundo a Tim, aun menos si era por causa de alguna persona, gruño molesto y hasta se movió tratando de deshacerse del agarre ajeno para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, aquella persona estaba empeñada en arruinarle su único deseo, por lo que quejoso, decidió despertarse, gruñendo por la luz que le molesto.

—Es hora de levantarse, chico —Al solo escuchar aquella voz, Tim se levanto de golpe, sentándose en la cama que ahora solo la ocupaba él.

El joven Ravenclaw, miro a la enfermera y casi un pánico se extendió como sus mejillas se enrojecieron, por culpa del recuerdo de lo sucedido de anoche, y estaba a punto de pedir una disculpa cuando fue interrumpido.

—El profesor Al'ghul, me aviso de que viniste a visitarlo en la noche y te quedaste dormido —El menor sintió como que la confusión le creció, nadie nunca nadie, ni si quiera los profesores de la institución habían tenido tal nivel de intimidad para que el señor Al'ghul mintiera por ellos. Ignoro sus pensamiento y se concentro en la enfermera—. Así que, el profesor dejo la cama cuando fue dado de alta, solo te dare un aviso de no volver a repetir esto, porque nunca te he visto infringir las reglas —Con eso dicho, la fémina se retiro a seguir con sus turnos.

El menor sorprendió aun, bajo de la cama de la enfermería y no dispuesto a ver a las demás personas, se largo corriendo del sitio y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su torre, donde se avergonzó al ver a sus compañeros de casa y siguió corriendo a su habitación, nadie le tomó importancia y solo siguieron con lo suyo.

Los días posteriores del suceso nocturno, el menor evito quedarse demasiado tiempo a solas con el adulto, evito acercarse en sus rondas a donde estuviese, como paso más apegado a sus amigos, Conner y Bart, estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor. Pero el profesor de Defensa no pensaba lo mismo, y una noche lo acorralo en uno de los pasillos vacíos y que solo eran levemente iluminados por las antorchas.

—Por fin logre encontrarte, pequeño ruiseñor —Dijo con todo tanto burlesco como malicioso, combinados tan a la perfección que causo un temblor en el joven estudiante.

—Profesor, lo que paso..., yo, no es correcto —Comenzó a hablar Tim, con nervios y tratando de sonar convencido, no obstante, no fue suficiente convincente para el mayor.

—¿Seguro, Timothy? Aquella noche, no te molesto compartir mi cama y dormir entre mis brazos —Susurro de forma seductora y maliciosa, sus labios se acercaron a la oreja derecha del menor, la cual tomo entre sis dientes mientras apegaba al poner chico contra una pared, justo detrás de una columna ocultándolo en la oscuridad.

Luchar era inútil, demasiado inútil, no cuando realmente le empezó a encantar los toqueteos y besos en su piel, los gemidos retumbaron en el sitio desolado, la camisa del joven Ravenclaw estaba desabotonada y la piel debajo de esta estaba siendo marcada, con tanta premura y desenfreno, como el deseo de mostrar que aquel pequeño estudiante pertenecía a alguien y ese alguien era Ra's Al'ghul.

Tristemente aquel deseo de consumar ese encuentro, fue detenido instantáneamente al escuchar pasos y voces de estudiantes, Ra's sin perder tiempo tomo al chico en brazos y huyo de la escena con este, al sitio mas próximo, tomando la primera aula que encontró en el primer piso, que con suerte era la de transformaciones. Allí ni solo entro dejo al chico contra el escritorio del sitio y continuó su faena, donde la mayoría de la ropa de Tim, quedo desperdigada, solo usando su camisa desabotonada, que a duras penas se mantenía puesta solo en sus brazos. En cambio, Ra's, solo mantenía sus pantalones puestos y desabotonado, solo para dejar libre su erección.

Si creyó ingenuamente que con un acostón, aquello quedaba finalizado, fue desear demasiado alto, por que Ra's no le dejo ni tiempo dar un respiro entre embestidas y peor aún, rondas de sexo desenfrenado, aunque el menor ya había tirado la toalla después del tercero, solo teniendo en mente que la mañana siguiente no podría levantarse o sentarse si quiera, y solo deseaba que el mayor no lo abandonase a su suerte en aquel escritorio, tras terminar.

Con suerte, demasiada suerte, el menor despertó no en encima de un frío escritorio, sino que una cama de seda negra y el calor de unos brazos ajenos. Allí tuvo más razones de que el profesor estaba más que confiando en él, tenia hasta confianza de compartir literalmente su propio lecho, porque sabia que las sabanas y en si mismo su habitación común en Ravenclaw, eran diferentes.

El menor con cansancio se giro entre pos brazos ajenos, y ni bien hizo aquello, dichas extremidades lo apretaron contra el adulto que dando nulo espacio, así mismo, pudo ver con más atención el rostro y cuerpo ajeno. Una de sus manos subieron a la mejilla del anciano, comenzó a acariciarla con tanta delicadeza, no quería despertarlo de su letargo; ya que Tim estaba impresionado y admiraba el rostro relajado de Ra's, entendía que no debía sentirse atraído por este pero era imposible no hacerlo viéndolo de esta forma, tan vulnerable y tranquilo, tan lejos de aquella aura pesada y llena de misterio y peligro.

—¿Qué me ha hecho? —Murmuró en voz baja el joven cuervo, mientras sus dedos cepillaban el rostro del adulto, aventurándose a tocar más que solo la mejilla.

—Sangre de elfo —Se escucho de parte de Ra's, asustando al menor, que alejo sus manos del rostro de este, sin comprender lo que decía o quería referirse con dichas palabras, dando pauta al mayor a responderle con pereza—. La sangre de elfo, eso tenia parte de mi pócima para rejuvenecer, y parte de escamas de sirena —No llego al pinto de dicha revelación dejando que el menor lo encontrase, y no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta ver la mirada sorprendida del chico.

—¡Qué tu hiciste, qué! —Gritó y se hubiera movido mas pero el dolor de su cadera lo detuvo, como los brazos del mayor que se negaron a soltarlo— Ahora tiene sentido, ¡Tu me usaste! No, no, no, no..., ¡Peor! ¡Me manipulaste! —En negación e hirviendo en ira contra el adulto, queriendo añejarse de este.

—Yo no te force a nada, tanto como tu y yo, estuvimos en contacto de la poción, y dudo que mi estudiante estrella olvide las consecuencias de un alejamiento, ¿Verdad? —Ra's aprovecho su actual fuerza para atraer al menor y finalmente evitar que este se alejase.

—Eres un... —Murmuró molesto y apunto de golpearlo y lo hizo, pero tristemente su cuerpo escuálido no era rival para el mayor y solo le causo gracias.

Esa pequeña discusión quedo olvidada, al momento que Ra’s coloco al menor contra el colchón y se puso encima de este, no iban a nada sexual pero le divertía ver al menor en estado de shocker sin saber que esperar de su persona.

Era sorprendente para Tim, como el rumor que tanto quiso borrar se volvió real. El menor siguió viendo al profesor de defensa, aunque no quisiera siempre se encontraban y casi siempre terminaban teniendo relaciones, ya fuese en su salon de clases, oficina, habitación hasta mas de una vez en los pasillos o los jardines durante la noche.

Cuando el día de irse el menor no volvió a ver al anciano mago, y creyó que allí había acabado su relación, estuvo aliviado por un momento pero extrañamente comenzó a entristecerse de su separación, tanto que solo una semana llevaba en casa y ya ni tenia ganas de comer, salir o hacer algo, hasta sus noches de sueño le toco tomar desde pastillas a pociones para lograr conciliarlo.

—Timothy —Se escucho el llamado como el golpeteo de la puerta, era Janet Drake, la madre del chico.

El menor que estaba acostado en su cama jugando con su gato, miro a la puerta, que fue abierta dejando paso a su progenitora que se miraba tranquila y ocultaba mirada alegre y que ocultaba algo, eso le saco cierta inseguridad porque nada era bueno si su propia madre tenia aquella mirada.

—Cariño, arréglate y baja que hay visita muy importante —Empezó a decir la mujer, antes de entrar más al cuarto y escudriñando el closet de su primogénito.

—¿Visita? ¿De quien se trata? —Pidió una explicación, antes de sentarse mejor en su cama y ver como su madre sacaba un traje, camisa y corbata combinados.

—Lo sabras cuando bajes, ahora tomate un baño y arréglate o mandare a los elfos —Amenazo, conociendo que la privacidad de su hijo era tan sagrada, que no dejaba ni de niño que los elfos lo bañasen.

No hizo esperar a sus padres y menos recibir reprimendas, se arregla y baja al recibidor escuchando tan débilmente la voz de sus padres y de una tercera persona, Tim dudando de quien se trataba se acerco, sus padres nunca dejaban a nadie entrar a su casa sin ser confiable o pasar su mirada de perfección o riqueza, la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro al ver quien acompañaba sus padres, era Ra’s Al’ghul, en uni de sus típicos trajes caros y en conjunto su capa verde, sin embargo, no tenia su bastón por ningún lado.

—Timothy, ven y saludo —Demando Jack, a su hijo, sin notar el estado en shock y casi el caminar de robot, o las miradas entre su invitado y su primogénito.

Tim, no presto atención durante la visita y menos cuando pasaron a almorzar con dicho hombre, en un punto cuando finalmente salió de su enñosamiento fue el escuchar la orden de su madre de enseñar al señor Al’ghul el baño, un frío corrió por su espalda y casi estuvo en desacuerdo pero le dio mas terror ver la mirada seria de sus padres, lo obligo a levantarse y caminar por la mansión, sintiendo los pasos y presencia del adulto a sus espaldas.

Al subir la segunda planta y perderse en los pasillo, fue casi intuitivo que terminaría contra la pared, con los labios quitándole el aliento y aquella manos sabiendo tocar sus puntos débiles, haciéndolo jadear, gemir y suplicar más. Terminaron entrándose en un cuarto adyacente de ese pasillo; Tim quiso evitarlo pero con el solo roce de sus labios algo lo empujo a más y no despegarse del adulto y allí tenían los resultados de su encuentro, con su ropa arracada y parte de esta en el suelo, su espalda pegada a la puerta del cuarto, sus piernas enredadas a la cadera ajena y el ruido de sus voces y pieles chocando de forma tan obscena y lujuriosa entre ambos partes.

—Que buena forma de venirme a coger, ¿No tienes a alguien más a quién usar? —Se quejo el menor mientras con mucho esfuerzo recogió su ropa, claro después de limpiarse con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Seguro que yo empece, Timothy? —La risa se escuchaba a la perfección en aus palabras, y Tim solo atino a sonrojarse con más vergüenza e intento ignorarlo, solo siguió colocándose la ropa pero fallaba abotonándose la camisa— Déjame ayudarte —Detuvo los intentos del menor y con lentitud, quizás a los ojos y percepción de Tim.

Ra’s, no solo se limito a abotonarle la camisa, sino que le ayudo a colocarle el saco y anudo la corbata, todo con una parsimonia y delicadeza, que ponía nervioso al joven estudiante por tales actos; sin embargo su profesor recalco que todo aquello y mucho más se merece, según él, por era perfecto.

Cuando regresaron a donde sus padres, Tim no tuve que esconder mucho su cojeo, por qué sus padres ni se fijaron en el sino más que todo en el invitado, como si fuera el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra. Si Tim creyó que lograría zafarse e irse a donde quisiera, no pudo evitarlo, es mas, el menor termino al lado del profesor en la mesa de té que había en el patio y sin saber porque, algo lo empujo a tomar la mano del mayor debajo de la mesa y el adulto, no rechazo aquel gesto.


	78. ¡No soy gay! (RedFish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper/ Kaldur'ahm (RedFish)  
> AU Sin capas

Tenía en claro que desde niño le atraían las chicas, había tenido siento de novias y enamoramientos, hasta se acostó con varias chicas tanto de su instituto como de su club de arquería.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, lo preparó cuando entró en la preparatoria y por la estúpida curiosidad adolescente de ver a chicas en trajes de neopreno, los llevaron con su amigo Dick y Wally a las albercas de dicha institución.

Después de aquel acontecimiento, comenzó a dudar de su sexualidad, cosa grave, ya que dudaba que su actual guardián Oliver Queen, aceptase a un gay de armario como él, por lo que sin dudarlo se metió con cuanta chica tuviese disponible para olvidar aquellos músculos torneados y ojos olivo. Lastima que eso no ayudó de ningún modo.

El pobre pelirrojo seguía encontrándose con aquel nadador, y lo peor del caso, es que Dick, se había hecho su amigo, causando que estuviera aún más cerca de él y por consiguiente siguiera teniendo esa extraña atracción. En un inicio intentó distanciarse de su grupo, sin embargo, terminó regresando por la compañía, y aunque creía que era menos directo con lo que hacía se equivocaba, quizás solo Dick era un poco despistado en esos temas pero el resto, lo había notado, más aún el mismo nadador.

Uno de esos días, donde las clases terminaron y se disponían todos a irse a sus casas, el protegido de Bruce Wayne alegremente había ofrecido ir a la mansión a un partida de videojuegos, el arquero había de no ser de tener en la ecuación a Kaldur, que lo obligó mejor a abstenerse de dicha invitación e irse directo a casa, lo que no esperó durante su trayecto fue detenido por nada más y nada menos que el mismo muchacho que le quitaba el sueño, y que lo hizo rabiar.

—No me toque —Gruño rabioso el pelirrojo, siempre se comportaba casi como un gato ponzoñoso frente al moreno y hoy, no era la excepción—, ¿Qué quieres Hyde? —Ladro con enojo, como se cruzo de brazos para evitar que el aludido lo volviese a tocar con tanta confianza.

—No eres muy discreto, ¿Sabes? —Hablo neutral y manteniendo aquella calma que siempre emana, causando más molestia en el arquero— Dime, ¿Por qué siempre me evitas? —Aquella pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría a Roy, sin saber qué decir o refutar, hasta que su cabeza dio un click.

—¡Y eso a ti que te importa Hyde! —Le gritó antes de girarse y con la intención de irse de allí, lo que no espero fue que el moreno le siguiera la pista.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando creyendo tontamente que aquel muchacho lo dejara de seguir, no obstante, este le siguió hasta el complejo de departamentos donde vivía, es más, llegó hasta la puerta del departamento pero Roy no entró, se detuvo y giró a ver al hombre, tratando de pensar que era alguno de sus amigos, en lugar del sexy nadador. Sin embargo; falló, al poco de confrontarlo no evitó que sus pensamientos imaginaran más allá y peor aún, se sonrojara de ello, llamando mucho la atención de Hyde.

—Podrías irte, tu presencia no me es requerida en mi casa —Le ladro el pelirrojo, aunque el acusado solo arqueo una ceja y sin inmutarse de lo rabioso que parecía el menor con su persona.

—¿Esta mal acompañarte? Este barrio bajo es uno de los peligrosos de Gotham —Se defendió el moreno, como cuidando sus palabras para no ofender y crear más conflictos, pero tristemente el joven aprendiz de arquería no lo tomó muy bien.

—¡Y eso a ti que! Nadie te invito a seguir cual perro, y más te vale no volverlo ha hacer, puedo cuidarme yo solo —Mientras despotricaba su veneno, el menor se giró y abrió la puerta de su casa solo para entrar rápido y tirarle la puerta en la cara al otro estudiante.

Hyde, se quedó un rato allí, antes de tomar la decisión de irse de ese sitio al notar que el pelirrojo no le diría ni un gracias, por haberlo acompañado y protegido en todo su recorrido. En el departamento el menor se había quedado viendo desde la mirilla de la puerta, para saber si el nadador se había ido y respiro aliviado cuando lo noto marcharse, teniendo un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Si Roy, creyó que sería la última vez que iría acompañado por el moreno, se había equivocado. Los días posteriores a lo ocurrido, se volvió casi una rutina que ambos muchachos terminaran en la misma situación, siendo Kaldur, el que siempre se acercaba y acompañaba a pesar de las negativas del pelirrojo, y todas ellas terminaban con la puerta siendo casi estrellada en la cara del nadador sin recibir ni un gracias, por su acción desinteresada. Todo siguió igual hasta que de un día para el otro, todo aquello cambió. Kaldur dejo tanto de llegar a clases, cono de aparecer en el club de natación hasta de encontrarse con el grupo de amigos de Dick, Roy cantó victoria en un inicio pero al pasar dos semanas con el mismo patrón, lo aburrió y solo un poco lo preocupó, más aún escuchar que el muchacho de futuro brillante había dejado definitivamente la escuela, por parte de una de las ex novias de su mejor amigo.

Abrumado, el pelirrojo comenzó a tener una pequeña reflexión hasta que cansado de aquel remordimiento por tratarlo mal, tomó la decisión de ir lo a buscar y de ser posible arrastrarlo de vuelta a la escuela, aunque tuvo un problema inicial que no pensó antes, ¿Dónde vivía Kaldur?

El menor le tocó endeudarse de favores, que se tradujeron a hacer tareas y trabajos por meses, a varios de sus amigos para conseguir de manera más rápida la información que necesitaba, hasta que al cabo de dos días consiguió la dirección del moreno, y comenzó su búsqueda en ese sitio. Sin embargo, ni tan solo al tocar y ser recibido por una mujer de mediana edad, la cual sin dudar, lo atacó verbalmente, insultándose de A a Z, que dejó descolocado al pelirrojo y sin posibilidad de contradecir o defenderse debido a que parte de esas palabras lo dejaron pasmado, tanto que ni noto cuando le cerraron la puerta en sus narices.

—Yo.., ¿Qué...? —Murmuró aun sin creer y justo en ese momento un foco se iluminó, y comprendió el peso de esas palabras, como maldijo al saber que esto tardaría mucho más de lo que creía.

Vender su alma al diablo, era lo que le tocó al arrastrarse a la única persona que podía darle dicha información, que necesitaba, Barbara Gordon, la primera ex novia de su mejor amigo y el prodigio actual en toda Gotham sobre informática, teniendo una beta por parte de Bruce Wayne como un espacio en el futuro en su empresa tecnológica, era la única muchacha que podría ayudarle sin pedir pago de forma monetaria, sino que tendría que conseguirle una cita, de nueva cuenta con su mejor amigo y lograr que Dick dejase perseguir a Kori Anders para ir con la otra pelirroja, era jugar con fuego pero si con eso conseguía la información lo haría y lo hizo.

—¡Hey, muchacho!

La voz del anciano captó la atención del antiguo miembro del club de natación, que dejó de lado su trabajo de preparar la red de pesca, en la pequeña embarcación que estaba amarrada al muelle de aquel inmenso puerto marítimo de Coast City.

—Oye, un amigo tuyo te está buscando desde hace horas —Aviso el anciano sin acercarse al sitio, debido a que el aludido estaba saliendo de la embarcación para ir donde el adulto mayor.

—¿Amigo? —Hablo con cierta duda e incredulidad en su voz, debido a que no tenía relaciones tan cercanas para que alguien viniese a buscarlo.

—Si, un joven de cabellos rojos y pecoso, te anda buscando, apresúrate que no soy tu recadero y no me pagan lo suficiente para eso —Bravo el anciano, antes de irse del sitio a seguir con su labores, dejándole la total decisión al adolescente de ir o no, por su supuesto "amigo". 

Kaldur, creyendo que quizás se trataba de pelirrojo de Wally, decidió ir a su búsqueda y saber el porqué de su visita en medio de su jornada laboral, lo que no espero fue que al llegar al sitio en cuestión, no era Wally quien lo buscaba con tanto ahínco, sino que; era ni más ni menos que Roy Harper, el joven con quien no tenía una relación más allá del ser simples conocidos. Ya le iba a cuestionar, cuando el muchacho le intervino y le abordó de forma rápida y algo agresiva, sobre todo por el golpe que le lanzó el pelirrojo a su pecho, que sí dolió, no le causó gran daño, pero no quedó en eso por el contrario, el pelirrojo le gritó a todo pulmón un millar de cosas y solo entendió que entre todas ellas le regañó el hecho de haberse ido sin avisar siquiera a Dick, algo que no comprendió el hecho y se lo dijo, causando más irá en el aprendiz de arquería.

—¡Joder! ¿Cómo puedes tomar el hecho que tú madre te echará tan a la ligera? ¡Podíamos ayudarte idiota! —Le gritó, Roy, tenía claro que le caía mal pero nunca en su vida desearía este tipo de cosas a su peor enemigo, ser rechazado por la mujer que le dio la vida, su única familia cercana, peor aún, ser echado de su casa a la calle con solo un par de sus cosas, claro eso último lo dudaba el pelirrojo.

—No les dije, porque eran problemas personales, además no quería causarles problemas —Explicó Kaldur, que miraba algo extrañado al muchacho, por qué aún no comprendía porque el otro quería que hiciese público sus problemas a sus amigos.

—Porque mínimo, Dick podía darte casa, el idiota deja entrar hasta un jodido delincuente juvenil, ya ni se hable de su tutor legal, sino podían ellos, joder te dejaba quedarte en mi piso y pagarías media renta idiota, me caes pésimo pero no te dejaría en la calle —Refutó, mientras seguía regañando al moreno por haber hecho aquello sin avisar, lo que no espero fue recibir la mano del mayor en su hombro. No lo apretaba ni lastimaba, sino que era más como un apoyo, como un sincero gesto de agradecimiento por su preocupación.

—¿Me querrías como compañero de piso? ¿Enserio? —Cuestionó aún sin creer en lo que le expresaba el pelirrojo, Kaldur, estaba realmente tocado, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que no confiara en ese acto, pero le era imposible sabiendo que aquel pecoso era alguien realmente genuino si se proponía en ayudar a alguien, y no es que fuera acosador para saberlo, sino que, lo había visto pocas veces cuando aún estudiaba— Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre? —Pidió y trató de desviar el tema, como saber que tanto su progenitora dijo sobre su razón de echarlo de casa.

El pelirrojo se detuvo de su deseo de pelear con el otro y pensó bien sus palabras, para no causar algún tipo de reacción negativa en el mayor, porque tampoco repetiría las maldiciones que su propia madre le dijo cuando llegó a buscarlo a su hogar, porque quería al menos, ahorrarle aquella tristeza al mayor, aunque intuía que eso era tiempo perdido porque dudaba que la mujer detuviera su lengua ponzoñosa.

—Solo dijo que te echo de la casa porque saliste de algo así como qué "closet". Algo así dijo, básicamente cuando llegue a buscarte —Trato de hacer suave el hecho de que mujer dijese que su hijo era homosexual, y no usar los arquetipos mal vistos por una sociedad aún cerrada. Aunque noto la falta de credulidad del mayor, lo que causó un poco de pánico en el pelirrojo que se regañó mentalmente por ser tan creíble.

La conversación hubiera seguido de no ser por el jefe del muchacho que los detuvo, y orilló a que Kaldur, regresar a sus labores dejando a Roy, allí mismo sin obtener más respuestas, aunque el pelirrojo se negó a dejar al otro allí varado creyendo que el ex-nadador no tendría un hogar donde reposar, aunque fue muy tedioso quedarse en aquel sitio bajo el calor incesante del puerto y los molestos mosquitos, hasta que casi a la caída del sol, logró ver el regreso del mayor, ya saliendo de su jornada laboral con ropa más cubierta y no casi playera aunque su rostro se mostraba el cansancio. Al abordarlo, no aceptó un no como respuesta y casi terminó secuestrando al moreno a un pequeño hotel, sin estar dispuesto en ningún momento a que este se fuese a otro sitio.

Si solo esa noche en que logró darle un lugar donde dormir y comer bien, fue una lucha para que el mayor aceptase su ayuda, ya ni se hable cuando intentó llevárselo de vuelta a Gotham City, debido a su trabajo en aquel sitio y que era su único sustento, cosa que doblegó al pelirrojo a dejar que se quedase en esa ciudad pero no lo dejó sólo, se terminó mudando a la ciudad y rentando un departamento pequeño para que ambos compartieran el alquiler, como demás pagos como comida, agua y luz. Fue difícil acostumbrarse entre ambos compartir, y era costumbre que Roy se comportase huraño pero con el tiempo fue acoplándose a su nuevo compañero, hasta le tomó como rutina el mantener limpio el piso o hacer la comida, siendo la mayoría del tiempo el pelirrojo, debido al horario laboral de Kaldur, que muchas veces regresaba en la noche y venía más cansado como para poder retribuir algunas labores domésticas, cosa que hacía en sus pocos días libres.

Aquella relación de simples conocidos a compañeros de piso, pasó a ser amigos, pocos a poco su confianza creció para ser de verdad una amistad, como el moreno confió en Roy para decirle en sí las cosas que su madre dijo como ser claro de sus gustos, Roy lo acepto tal y como era y no mostró en nada desprecio, hasta bromeaba con ese aspecto, como trato de evitar que aquel atrayente deseo lo arrastrarse al saber que el otro le atraen los hombres pero el pelirrojo con el pasar de los días dejó de preocuparse debido a que creyó que no era el tipo de gustos del otro, claro eso se repitió a pesar de que toda su relación se volvió más y más cercana sin notarlo; cuando la línea de amistad se empezó a tambalear y volverse algo más allá de eso, y se recalcó aquello en el momento en que sin esperarlo algo los atrajo a besarse cuando estaban ayudándose entre sí a hacer la cena, no cruzaron palabras sobre aquel desliz y casi ni se vieron los rostros por días, pero eso solo fue el inicio de aquellos roces más íntimos, y sin saber cuándo empezó a verse con la palabra de relación íntima a que simples coqueteos.

Como decían: "Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso", y Roy podría decir que había terminado enamorándose perdidamente de aquel muchacho, el cual dejó de lado su molestia por mostrar su verdadera identidad sexual, la cual era ser bisexual, como el hecho de que sabía de ante mano el dolor y traición de su familia para abandonarlo a su suerte, aunque tuvo la mano amiga de su actual tutor legal, Oliver Queen, y ahora era su momento de cuidar y darle apoyo a Kaldur, ante toda la mierda que le esperaba y no se arrepentía en nada de ello, aún menos, being Kaldur su pareja más estable en todos esos años y que el único con el que pensaba llegar a algo más serio, que ser solo novios, pero eso lo pensara más adelante.


	79. Cuando la travesura sale mal. (BizzaJay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizarro x Jason Todd (BizzaJay)

—¡Esto no es divertido! —Le gritó a Artemis, que se reía por la mala suerte de Jason. Haciendo enojar al forajido porque odiaba ser el centro de burlas, sobre todo porque lo que pasó ya lo que podía ser ridículo el tema. 

—Si lo es, ¿Quién bebe algo raro que te regaló tu novio, con la inteligencia notada de Luthor? —Le lanzó la pelirroja, causando que el forajido se sonroje y muera de vergüenza, como se pensaba que el destino lo castigaba siempre o si se divertía de sus desgracias.

¿Qué era lo que tanto mataba a Jason de vergüenza? Sencillo, cometió un error y ese fue confiar en Bizarro de forma ciega, cuando esté en su aniversario de pareja donde el clon preparo la cena y consiguió apartar un hermoso lugar para pasar como pareja y sin molestia de la amazona renegada, problema, fue que no reviso lo que tenía su copa de vino tinto; problema que ahora se agrava con los meses porque el forajido nunca de los nunca aceptó esta locura y esa era, un embarazo.

—Tranquilo Jason, podemos hacernos cargo del pequeño... —Comenzó a decir el clon pero no llegó a terminarlo, debido a la mirada severa y que prometía dolor del forajido, porque nunca consultó el problema con él. Logrando que Bizarro, se detuviera de las mismas palabras que venía repitiendo desde que Jason cayó en cuenta que el embarazo ya no era posible de detener, por los meses de gestación.

—¡Tu no tienes derecho de hablar aquí, tu me engatusaste para terminar así! —Le grito molesto al clon, antes de largarse al predecir que el kriptoniano saliese a su defensiva, diciendo que ya era momento de tener familia y demás mierdas.

Jason, odiaba que la gente controlara sus acciones e hicieran con él lo que quisieran, por lo que no halla forma de perdonarle tal acción por parte del clon, más aun no pidiendo su voto en dicho tema sino que también estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida, por un deseo para el forajido algo tonto de un niño, sin medir consecuencias por mucho el clon lo pintara de rosa todo aquello, Jason dudaba perdonárselo, porque ni si quiera Bruce fue tan déspota de hacerle algo como eso y eso que vivía de controlar su vida, lo más posible.

Perder su libertad, estar ligado a quedarse en un lugar seguro y demás mierdas lo enojaron, y solo empeoro con el pasar del tiempo, ya ni se hable de su relación con Bizarro, la cual cayó en picada desde el momento uno que Jason descubre el jodido embarazo y que el clon intento vendérselo como algo bueno, ¿Desde cuando era bueno hacerle eso a alguien, sin pensar en lo que piensa o desea la otra persona? Nunca, y si Jason, quiere un familia pero no de esta forma y ahora estaba atrapado en un embarazo que no planeó ni deseo, por lo que al tener la oportunidad y el coraje por las nubes, tomo sus cosas y se largó alguno de sus escondites como dejó una nota amenazante de no querer al kryptoniano ni a 10 metros de su zona, ya fue ese en persona o no. Con suerte Bizarro, aceptó su deseo como intento vigilar a Jason desde la lejanía escuchando sus latidos del corazón como pensando cómo arreglaría aquello, porque si algo tenía presente de los fracasos monoparentales de la familia Wayne era por pisotear la confianza al forajido, error que cometió a creces que habría superado alguna estupidez más grande antes hecha por Bruce Wayne, a su segundo hijo.

El pasar de los meses Jason solo atrasó lo inevitable con negación y buscando alguna solución pero no había alguna, ¿Quién en su sano juicio daría un posible bebe metahumano a un par de padres adoptivos? Nadie, era condenar a la criatura, si esos dos adultos no sabían manejarlo y lo tiraran a la calle a la primera que mostrará poderes y no fuera un niño normal, no quería eso para el pequeño pero cargar con la responsabilidad de criar a un niño significaba dejar de por vida su manto, más porque se negaba a dejar que Bizarro, metiera mano a jugar a la familia feliz, siendo él, el causante de todo ese embrollo.

Mientras el mayor luchaba contra reloj en qué hacer, Bizarro le pidió el favor a Tim se cuidar de lejos a Jason, siendo quizás la única persona de su familia (aparte de Cass y Alfred), que no recriminaron su estado actual de espera y solo hundieron más al forajido en más estrés de lo médicamente recomendado, eso lo notaba el kryptoniano a medida que pasaba los días y escuchaba el palpitar errático de su amado, lamentándose no poder darle confort. El joven detective aceptó lo que no espero es que este le jugara en contra en el momento más crucial y ayudará a Jason a esconderse de su radar, llevándose consigo cualquier pista de su cachorro con él.

Con el pasar de los meses, volviéndose un año, Bizarro intento buscarlos rompiendo su trato con el forajido al no soportar más aquel silencio día y noche. Siendo Tim, al que principalmente cuestiono y trato de obligar que le dijera el paradero de Jason y su hijo, sin embargo, este se lograba escurrir a la perfección como su actual pareja, Conner Kent, evitaba cualquier avance de Bizarro, como repetía una y otra vez: "Aun no es el momento, espera". No obstante, lo desespero en gran medida cada vez que las escuchaba y de no ser por la amazona que lo detenía de cometer una locura, como atacar tanto a la pareja sentimental de Tim, como al mismo petirrojo, por estarle jugando a las escondidas con su familia. Sin tener conocimiento que aquella espera ya había acabado y solo la descubrió el día que el tercer petirrojo lo mandó a citar en un lugar, fue como le era previsto y este sin mediar palabra le entregó un pequeño sobre; que ni corto ni perezoso el clon lo abrió encontrando una foto de un bebé y un pedazo de papel con una dirección, miro al joven adolescente que estaba plenamente inexpresivo y más serio de lo normal, el cual rompió el silencio que reinaba, diciendo:

—Si fuera por mi, ya te habría asesinado con kryptonita azul pero Jason, tuvo un poco de compasión para pedirme mantenerte vivo —La sinceridad de aquellas palabras gelidas y llenas de rencor, helaron en cierta medida al clon que solo se mantuvo callado para evitar arruinar su nueva oportunidad de reconciliar con Jason—. Ya intuirás porque esta esa dirección, pero te advierto, hazle algún otro tipo de daño y no me detendré de tener tu cabeza cercenada colgando en la sala de mi departamento —Dijo con tanta seguridad que daba miedo, para un ser que era considerado invencible por muchos héroes y villanos.

Llegar al sitio que decía la dirección fue relativamente fácil, era un complejo de departamentos, no lujoso pero sí con ciertas comodidades como seguridad propia y servicios básicos de calidad. Fue aún más fácil plantarse en la puerta del departamento, aunque tenía miedo de tocar la puerta porque no sabía a ciencia cierta, si el otro estaba allí y si lo estaba, no creía que aún le perdonase por su estupidez cometida. Tan metido estaba que no noto que paso mucho tiempo pegado aquel sitio, incluso no noto que la puerta era abierta hasta que se topó de frente con el inquilino de aquel departamento, que era ni más ni menos que Jason, el cual cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño niño que estaba profundamente dormido para esos momentos.

Bizarro quiso decir muchas cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar aquello, y menos sintiéndose aún como el enemigo número uno de su amado, sólo tuvo tiempo para decir el nombre del mayor, pero nada más, por qué Jason se adelantó y dijo:

—Adivino que te llego mi mensaje —Dijo Jason con seriedad, antes de dar paso al mayor a la casa al clon y guiarlo a la sala de estar sin cruzar más palabras.

Una forma de intentar hablar y arreglar aquel problema, fue difícil para Bizarro, al no querer tocar una fibra sensible y menos tratar de minimizar su daño, por lo que sin esconder aquello con palabras bonitas y acepto la renuente alejamiento que le daría el mayor de golpe, pero no espero que el otro hablase antes de él, diciendo:

—No quiero tus disculpas, ya no son ni serán necesarias -Aquello dejó sorprendido al clon porque esperaba de todo menos aquello—. Lo único que me importa ahora es que tu, le enseñes a usar sus poderes cuando empiece a mostrarlos, ya si el te quiere como padre será su elección no se la impondré, por lo que esperaba lo mismo de tu parte —Escuchar la seriedad con la que se dirigía dejaba no solo pasmado, sino que también helado a Bizarro, porque nunca estuvo de aquel lado de la ira fría y calculadora del forajido, que antes fue su pareja.

Bizarro aceptó esa y muchas otras reglas del petirrojo, entre esas era mantenerse lejos de su vida hasta que el pequeño cumpliese 5 años, doloroso era de menos para el clon que recién lograba encontrar a su hijo y al forajido, sin embargo; no tenía absolutamente nada que pelear contra Jason, por que sabia que tenia culpa y razón del odio ajeno.

A regañadientes Bizarro, cumplió aquel plazo de años, sufriendo la lejanía del pequeño y solo escuchando a la lejanía lo que pasaba en su vida, tanto que algunas veces estuvo cerca de ir a ver el sitio a verlo y saber de forma más certera como era el pequeño, como se encontraba y como estaba Jason, no obstante se detenía cada tanto que esos pensamientos y acciones lo empujaban. Con ello solo miraba el tiempo pasar, hasta que su calendario marcó el último año esperado, para por fin ver a su hijo y a su ex pareja, sintiendo alegría como nerviosismo, no lograría volver con Jason y lo comprendía pero se sentía eufórico de poder ver a su hijo.

Solo esperaba, que este tampoco lo rechazara... [...]


	80. Como la pared (Jaytim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd x Tim Drake

El pequeño hijo de Jack y Janet Drake, no tenía la vida idílica que toda persona sueña cuando piensan tener dinero o si su familia lo tuviese, por el contrario, podía tener todo lo que quisiera pero nunca llenaría el vacío de no tener el cariño y atención sus padres, debido a que ellos preferían mil veces más estar fuera del país que pasar su tiempo en compañía de su único hijo, haciendo dudar al menor si era querido o no, con el tiempo ese rechazo se afianzó cuando sus padres ni siquiera podía recordar bien su nombre, edad y hasta su cumpleaños, si ellos fallaban a lo último recurrían a darle dinero para que comprase lo que quisiera, eso rompía el corazón del primogénito de los Drake.

En la escuela no tenía muchos amigos y estos era más por su apellido que en verdad amigos, por lo que si éste faltaba o si se sentía mal, ellos no les importaba, solo querían el chisme para correr con sus padres y decirlo, haciendo que Tim se aislará de la gente y no quisiera la compañía de nadie.

Cuando logró pasar a la etapa de la universidad, consiguió un par de amigos que con suerte entendieron sus deseos de no celebrar su cumpleaños que era quizás lo único que ya odiaba en su vida, sus padres ya habían olvidado su existencia desde que era legalmente un adulto, quedándose a vivir en un departamento. El menor siempre iba a las prácticas de su compañero de piso y amigo Conner, ya que el par se iban en auto a la casa, aunque el menor saliera temprano antes de sus clases, debido a que Tim le causaba molestias irse solo a la hora pico del tráfico en un autobús o el mismo metro.

—Oye Conner, ya vinieron por ti -Dijo con diversión uno de los compañeros de equipo de Conner, que era un pelirrojo de nombre Roy.

—¿Estás seguro que no es tu novio? —Cuestionó a otro miembro del equipo antes de que Conner le tirara lo que le quedaba de agua en su botella, como una forma de castigar sus compañeros calenturientos.

—Si les escucha Jason, de cómo le hablan a su enamorado les hará correr 50 veces la cacha, Kyle —Advirtió Conner a su compañero que solo se rio—. Hablando en serio, déjenlo en paz, no está interesado en nadie más que su carrera —Avisó el chico de Kansas.

—Oh vamos Conner, no tiene pareja, ¿Qué tan malo sería intentar pedirle una cita? —La cuestión atrajo la atención del capitán de equipo, y el actual enamorado de aquel pequeño petirrojo, porque así le había nombrado en sus adentro al chico Drake.

Conner no lo dijo, no obstante causó curiosidad a Jason sobre su pequeño pajarito cantor que no fue fácil ignorar, por lo que decidió que si el menor se hacía el difícil no se daría por vencido, empezando desde el día siguiente con su conquista. Conquista la cual fue dando frutos a las semanas de insistencia y comportándose adecuadamente para el menor, todo iba viento en popa hasta que el cumpleaños de Tim apareció y Jason creyó que sería una hermosa idea llevarlo a cenar, sin embargo, tan pronto como dio la invitación al menor este lo rechazó de forma molesta hasta casi insultándose directo a la cara, para irse del sitio con cara y humor de pocas pulgas, cosa que Conner no lo dejo pasar y trató de descubrir qué demonios hizo su compañero de equipo, encontrando a Jason algo deprimido cambiándose la ropa para ir al entrenamiento de ese día.

—Ya se, ya se..., no volveré a insistir, empezaré a correr la cancha —Dijo Jason cansado y sin ganas de escuchar a Kent, para solo guardar sus cosas en el castillo para irse de los vestidores, con el humor igual o peor que Tim, pero rayando en lo depresivo que en lo agresivo, al punto que se volvió tan manso para aceptar un castigo no comunicado ni ordenado.

Después de ese rechazo, Jason no volvió acercarse a Tim, comprendiendo que el menor no quería saber nada de él y menos queriendo sus intentos de enamoramiento y con la cota rechaza fue todo, así mismo, se volvió cortante y directo al momento de hablar con Conner o alguien conocido o amigo del menor, por qué quería toda esa gente lejos de él y poder olvidar alguna vez que se enamoró de tan lindo chico, volviéndose un huraño perdiendo esa chispa alegre. Roy que era el mejor amigo de Jason, se frustró por ver que su amigo estaba tan cambiado y casi deprimido por el rechazo tomo una decisión y esa fue empujar al par a un acercamiento algo tonto, ocupando la hora de educación física del menor para encerrarlo en la sala de objetos y luego engañar a Jason y meterlo dentro con el menor.

Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que el hambre los obligó a convivir, ya que con suerte Jason había sido atrapado con su mochila por lo que tenían comida para sobrevivir y un poco de agua, que racionaron entre trago y trago.

—Oye, lamento todo esto y haberte molestado con mis constantes intentos de pedirle salir —Dijo Jason, mientras tomaba una de las colchonetas para usarlas de cama improvisada.

—Lamento por ser huraño —Respondió el menor que ayudaba a Jason con la construcción de aquel sitio donde iban a dormir.

Esa conversación comenzó a alargarse hasta que más entrada en la noche Tim se sincero con Jason, explicándole porque no aceptó y Jason comprendió que el corazón del menor estaba aun dañado y le dolía confiar en alguien por completo, por lo que decidió en lugar de sofocarlo con una cita, le desmontará que era diferente, que si cumpliría todo lo que le dijese y nunca lo ilusionaría.

Roy, hizo casi un berrinche molesto por ver que casi nada de lo que hizo funcionó, pero cambió de parecer cuando vio a su amigo días después detrás de Tim entregando regalos, golosinas y cuanta cosa pudiera darle o su salario le pudiera alcanzar, porque era de clase media, tenía sus lujos ya que era hijo único y eso Jason lo comprendía y se sacrificaba por ver feliz al menor. 

Con el tiempo y entre un juego de tira y afloja, Tim decidió darle una oportunidad al ver que Jason de verdad cumpliría su palabra, con ello el mayor preparó todo para una cita, desde donde irían a comer y donde pasarían el tiempo, todo estaba a prueba de errores o eso creía Jason.

Empezando desde el momento que fue a recogerlo a su casa, se topo con los padres del menor, saludo y trato cortésmente a los dos adultos pero Jack le dio una mirada desagradable, al notar que su hijo estaba saliendo con alguien de clase baja y sin contar que era un muchacho, por ende habían descubierto que era homosexual o con gustos homosexuales.

Tim los ignoro pero se notaba por su cara que no le agradaría regresar, no con ellos allí, Jason decidió tratar de levantar el animo en todo el camino y lo logró, llegando a la primera parada que era un restaurante al que logró juntar dinero para hacer un reservación, lo terminaron echando porque no había tal onda y Tim lo detuvo de una discusión por lo que al final lo llevó a un puesto pequeño de comida de la calle, el menor no se quejo hasta disfruto de la comida y esa solo era un advertencia de todo lo malo que saldría en su primera cita, que en resumidas cuentas terminó en medio de una hostil tormenta; Tim no podía regresar casa por la lluvia y por cómo iba, terminaría siendo regañado y castigado por lo que convenció a Jason de quedarse a pasar la noche en su casa y este aceptó gustoso pero algo de nervios, ya que no era una mansión con todos los lujos como Tim.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño departamento, Jason mantuvo sus ojos en cada reacción que tenía Tim pero este no hizo ningún desagrado, parecía realmente alegre hasta se tomo la libertad de sentarse con él en el sofá, claro, después que ambos se cambiaran de ropa y secaran, aunque Jason se maldecía que Tim no anduviera un par de pantalones porque no le quedaba ninguno por lo que solo tenia puesto una camisa de dormir grande que le cubría arriba de las rodillas. Para cuando llegó la mamá de Jason, Catherine, Tim se había quedado dormido contra el cuerpo del mayor y este estaba apunto de seguir el mismo rumbo, de no ser porque la fémina lo despertó y pidió que llevase al menor a dormir a su cuarto, al saber lo incómodo que sería que el pobre durmiese en el sofá.

Después de esa pequeña cita le siguieron otras, siempre terminando en quedarse a pasar la noche en la casa de Jason, ya que, a Tim le encantaba la calidez y compañía que le daban daban los padres del mayor, y estos aceptaron felizmente a Tim como novio de su hijo.

Sintiendo por primera vez Tim que no estaba solo ni ignorado por completo, sus amigos si estuvieron con él a la mano, pero no llenaban del todo ese agujero, no tanto como la familia de su ahora novio, porque al final terminó aceptando a Jason por completo.


	81. Si tan solo supieras (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd x Tim Drake

Si tan solo supieras que soy yo el de los regalos y las cartas, el que te acompaña día a día en tu camino a ir a casa o la escuela, que soy yo quien logra convencer a los profesores que no eres culpable de nada. Sin embargo..., ¿No soy tan bonito como el verdad? No te culpo, Jason, Richard Grayson es una persona realmente hermosa pero falta de confianza y estabilidad en sus relaciones, nunca me agrado y menos al saber que tu le dejaste pasar todas sus infidelidades.

Nunca te fijaste en mí, aun cuando me acerque a hablarte y me hice solo un corto tiempo tu amigo, en esos años fuiste mi salvavidas frente a la soledad de mi casa y la falta de cariño de la gente hacia mi persona. 

Pero mi maldición pronto re alcanzo y me dejaste de lado por algo más “importante”, y cuando intente buscarte tu ya no me conocías, me ignorabas y una vez con tus otros amigos te burlaste del pobre e idiota nerd antisocial.

Llore los primeros meses, luego aprendí a soportar todo y solo velar por tu felicidad y seguridad, y gracias a ello, aquella amistad que tenia se volvió amor, un amor tonto e imposible.

Por ello todos los regalos son para que sonrías, a veces me siento mal al ver que los relacionas con Dick y este acepta el créditos, otras me alegra verte feliz en lugar de tu llanto, como tu anterior cumpleaños donde fuiste plantado en el cine.

Quizás fue mi error dejarte que hicieras aquello, porque ahora sé que te casarás con él. Conocí a dos amigos que intentaron que dejara de estar detrás de ti, pero no puedo, si mi precio es vivir solo y sin nadie más lo aceptaré, con tal que tu estés feliz en esa mentira.


	82. Apariencias (JayTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd x Tim Drake

Era uno de esos días donde su trabajo en la librería era algo tranquilo hasta monótono, rara vez recibía a mucha gente en aquel sitio, casi hacía dudar si esta tienda de verdad se podía sostener mes tras mes, debido a la poca clientela que venía, clientela que eran más ancianos y personas adultas, los jóvenes solo entraban ya fuera para molestarlo por su ropa o para hacer la broma de buscar un libro o revista erótica.

Debido a esa libertad de no preocuparse mucho de ser atrapado por algún cliente, el joven y único empleado ponía música mientras se dedicaba a leer algún libro que tuviera a la mano y que no había pasado por sus manos, cosa difícil debido a que ya llevaba casi más de la mitad de librería leída.

- _It's early morning, the sun comes out. Last night was shaking and pretty loud_ -Comenzó a cantar en un tono audible pero respetable para no molestar, mientras leía un viejo clásico de Agatha Christie.

En medio de eso y por culpa de su distracción por la música y el libro, no escucho la puerta ser abierta y de esta entrase un muchacho que no se acercó al mostrador, por el contrario se quedó parado escuchándole cantar el coro donde sin querer el muchacho había subido el tono de voz.

- _Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane_ -Repitió por segunda vez, soltándose aún más casi absorbiéndose por la canción y olvidando que estaba leyendo, 

Sin embargo, cuando se giro solo unos segundos sus ojos captaron al cliente inesperado, solo para paralizarse y casi de forma inmediata intentará parar la música de su teléfono, con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro y al estar en silencio y tratando de recuperar la compostura pero esta se perdió cuando el otro muchacho, dijo:

-Tienes una bonita voz, es una lastima que no terminarás la canción -El halago hizo sonrojar peor al pobre menor, y hacer que el otro sonriera con más complacencia. 

El chico no se miraba nada mal, aunque el joven empleado no creyó estar a su altura debido a que el otro lucía más forma y mayor, mientras que sus pintas eran de casi un adolescente sacado de una mala película de los 90 o una copia barata de un punk. No obstante, como si la vida le diera más de una sorpresa ese día, aquel chico antes de irse se le acercó con una sonrisa, que causaba nervios en el otro.

-Me llamo Jason, ¿Podría saber tu nombre? -Pregunto evitando invadir el espacio del otro, aunque el más bajo estaba más feliz si lograba tenerlo más cerca.

-Tim, digo, digo, Timothy -Se corrigió avergonzado de su metida de pata y pensó que la había arruinado, pero la risa del mayor lo calmó más aún escuchar de él decir "Tim".

-Tim, ¿Puedo pasar por ti por una cita esta noche, después que salgas del trabajo? Claro, sino es molestia alguna -El nombrado no dudo en aceptar la propuesta y menos lo caballeroso que era Jason.

Después de cambiar de número y despedirse, Tim no podía creer que acababan de invitarlo a salir, estaba realmente emocionado y todo el resto del día se la paso pensado cómo sería su cita con Jason.


End file.
